Madness is coming
by Steedwald
Summary: Oubliée dans les ruines d'une forêt écarlate, elle n'a pas oublié ce qui s'y est produit. Une nouvelle voie s'ouvre tout droit devant elle. Jonchée de nouveaux ennemis, d'alliés et peut-être d'anciens souvenirs qui refont parfois surface pour lui rappeler qu'il ne faut plus faire confiance au premier venu pour changer le monde. La ferraille en kaki n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.
1. Madness is coming

Hey !

Ah bah oui, on se retrouve déjà ! Je vais vous avouer quelque chose... Au moment où j'ai posté la fin de Under the iron, cette suite était déjà écrite. Quoi, vous vous sentez trahis ? Bwerf ! Remerciements à vous tous d'avoir partagé vos réactions. Certains ont lâché une larme, d'autres étaient en colère... x)

J'en ai tenu compte, et c'est vrai que pour moi aussi l'histoire était finie mais pas vraiment d'un autre côté... Alors j'ai "secrètement" écrit une suite. M'enfin je vous avais laissé un indice quand même, en disant que ce n'était qu'une page qui se tournait ! Ah lala les futés... Voici le résumé :

 _La vie se poursuit sur le Shin Sekai, mais le Joker se renforce, avec dans ses rangs une perle laissée pour morte. Leur histoire ne s'était pas finie dans un manoir, non... et le chirurgien était prêt à tout pour la réécrire._

Vous l'aurez deviné, Doflamingo sera de la partie et Law encore plus ! Donc voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira, je projette aussi d'écrire un petit one-shot en parallèle sur les sentiments de Penguin après la mort de Lydia.

Disclaimer : Le monde de One Piece ne m'appartient toujours pas. Et non.

Ah, et la petite couverture de la fic représente Krys ! Je me suis dit que ce serait sympa de vous la montrer. Vous pouvez remercier ma soeur, je ne sais pas utiliser son logiciel x)

Sur ce, bonne lecture et laissez-moi un petit commentaire s'il vous plaît !

* * *

 ** _Madness is coming_**

* * *

Les choses avaient vite fait de mal tourner lorsque l'on haïssait les hommes mais n'avait d'autre choix que de vivre dans leur monde. Par chance ils ne régnaient pas en maître sur cette terre. Ah ça non. Ce que certains avaient le malheur d'insulter, ou que d'autres recherchaient désespérément, n'était jamais bien loin en ces lieux où la mort émergeait sans cesse. Son nez s'était fait à cette odeur cadavérique. On dit « quotidien ». Et quel quotidien ? Ici était une jungle mais une ville. Un cimetière mais un paradis sanguinolent. Un dépotoir mais un empire. Chacun son point de vue. La vérité se nommait misère et pauvreté.

Elle n'allait pas dire le contraire. Elle rêvait d'en sortir. Mais ici elle était en sécurité, au milieu des rats et des ordures. Triste à dire. La résonance des mots était d'ailleurs répugnante en elle-même.

Rien ne brillait ici. Tout était terne, sale, un peu comme les âmes de ceux qui s'y abritaient dans le but de fuir. Fuir un passé, fuir quelqu'un, fuir la Justice dite absolue... Mais même ici, les rescapés de la vie n'étaient pas à l'abri. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est la nature humaine que de s'autodétruire. Alors oui, on dira que elle, ça ne la concernait pas. Mais elle prenait part à cette boucherie par pur plaisir. L'hécatombe avait sur elle un regard d'ami ! Ils se côtoyaient maintenant depuis pas mal de temps, sans que l'un abandonne l'autre, et elle se plaisait à l'enlacer dans un bain de sang. Mais les larmes revenaient à chaque fois en flots intarissables, car c'était malgré tout l'étape à franchir, avant de se jeter du haut d'une falaise.

Qui aurait cru que ce serait la voix d'un diable se faisant appeler Joker, qui viendrait à sa rencontre... L'étranger saisit violemment son col et la força à tenir sur ses jambes. Son regard brouillé de larmes ne lui permit pas de bien le voir, mais depuis quand le diable était vêtu de plumes rose ? Elle recula, bien plus apeurée par cet homme que par les cadavres à ses pieds, dont elle était coupable.

-Ce n'est pas très joli ce que tu as fait...

-Partez !

-Et si je refuse, que vas-tu faire ? Me blesser avec tes bouts de ferraille ?

Il n'eut qu'à faire un pas en avant, et elle retomba sur les fesses, ébahie et effrayée par la taille de ce géant. Était-ce enfin l'heure de son châtiment ? Mais elle ne se souvenait pas que la mort revêtait la couleur rose.

-Laissez-moi tranquille !

-Ne montre pas ta peur.

L'étranger la remit à nouveau sur ses pieds.

-Tombe encore une fois et je me sentirais obligé de te défigurer.

-Qui êtes-vous ? rugit-elle.

-Toi et moi on se connaît déjà, d'une certaine façon. Je suis Joker.

-Quoi...

L'information arriva en éclair à son cerveau. Elle prit une grande inspiration, sécha ces larmes, et s'enfuit à toute vitesse. Cette imitation des enfers ne pouvait pas la rattraper ! Mais une chose à laquelle elle n'aurait jamais pensé se produit. Son corps se retourna de lui-même, et elle avança jusqu'à lui comme si une attirance magnétique pouvait exister. Le flamant sourit.

-Ne recommence pas ça, M-21.

-Mon nom est Krys ! hurla-t-elle en serrant mentalement ces poings dont elle n'avait plus le contrôle.

Sans prévenir il porta une main près de son visage. Le blond se délecta de la vue de ses sourcils froncés et de son regard fixé sur ses doigts comme s'ils allaient lui arracher les yeux. Il posa seulement son pouce contre sa petite bouche pulpeuse.

-Est-ce que tu crois encore ce que t'as dit ce traître ? Il a lâchement assassiné tout ce qu'il te restait avant de partir.

-Je le tuerais de toute façon.

-Seule ? Il y a peu de chance, jolie chose.

Un sourire mauvais étira ses fines lèvres. Elle frémit. Ce n'était pas un sourire d'homme, mais celui qu'arborait l'être maléfique avant de récolter une âme en perdition. Serait-elle cette âme ?

-Il t'a prise par les sentiments. Et tu t'es laissée avoir sans même te battre ! Pourtant n'as-tu pas été faite pour tuer les gens de son espèce ? C'est pitoyable.

-Fichez-moi la paix !

-Je ne dis que la vérité. La prochaine fois, relève-toi seule.

Le flamant disparut devant elle comme un spectre. La cyborg resta bouche bée à cause de ses mots tandis qu'un sentiment enterré au plus profond de ses entrailles refaisait surface. On appelait ça la haine. Une haine viscérale que le choc ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de cultiver jusqu'à maturité, et à un point de non-retour. Mais cet homme, se faisant appeler Joker, venait tout juste de la réveiller de cet état second dans lequel elle vivait depuis le massacre du manoir.

Son coeur et son âme réclamaient une vengeance atroce. Lui, qui l'avait réduite à vivre dans ces bas quartiers où l'anarchie dévorait l'innocence, ne méritait que le poids d'un millier de vies sur sa conscience.

Ses larmes de colère se noyèrent à la pluie qui tombait en trombe. Elle courut à en perdre haleine, en hurlant le nom du diable qui l'avait humiliée à l'instant. De l'espoir naquit dans ses yeux bleus lorsqu'elle retrouva ses plumes roses, si voyantes en ces lieux si sombres. Elle s'y accrocha comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

-Je ferais ce que vous voudrez, mais sortez-moi d'ici, que je puisse tuer ce salaud !

Ses cris ne furent pas inutiles. Le flamant esquissa à nouveau ce large sourire de démon.

-Mais je ne refuse rien à une créature telle que toi, si tu es prête à m'appartenir.

Krys le comprit, il ne la voyait que comme un objet de collection. Mais elle pouvait bien jouer la poupée de salon si c'était pour voir tomber la tête du chirurgien de la mort. La jeune fille s'humecta les lèvres et serra un peu plus fort le manteau du géant entre ses doigts.

-Promettez-moi que j'aurais ma vengeance, et je suis à vous...

Sa grande main glissa à l'arrière de sa tête et agrippa ses cheveux.

-Tu auras ta vengeance, et plus : je te rendrais parfaite, Krys. A tel point que Law ne pourra plus rien contre toi. Et tu te vengeras comme tu le souhaites, susurra-t-il d'une voix envoûtante, en lui faisant relever le menton.

Le flamant n'en doutait pas une seconde, elle possédait en elle une force dont le monde avait cruellement besoin. Un pouvoir brut. Mais jusqu'alors personne n'avait su faire briller la perle qu'elle était sous sa couverture de métal glacé.

Il serait donc le premier à apprivoiser cette magnifique créature mi-humaine, et il plaignait ce pauvre Sirius de n'avoir pu lui révéler sa grandeur. La mettre au service du Gouvernement aurait été une abomination. Des chaînes invisibles autour des chevilles lui allaient tellement mieux, et sans qu'elle ne puisse le voir, il avait jeté sur elle son dévolu et sa passion pour le mal.


	2. One day, one lesson

Hey !

Je suis super contente de vous retrouver sur cette suite ! Vraiment, ça me touche ! Donc deuxième chapitre. Vous pourrez en voir plus sur la "nouvelle face" de Krys. Est-elle vraie ? Fausse ? On verra bien ;)

 **Réponse aux reviews** (ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu en pm) :

loulou380 : I love you too ! *^* Ma plume te remercie chaudement :')

Ic'ilver : J'espère encore illuminer ta journée, même si ce n'est pas très joyeux comme chapitre ^^" Ah bah pour la réaction de Law... Va falloir attendre environ 5 chapitres. Ça oui ils étaient mignons ensemble é-è

Umichan17 : D'accord avec toi. J'ai moi-même hésité à faire Under the iron, vu que Law est un personnage très très prisé (en même temps il fait baver..). Mais bon, j'avais eu de bonnes critiques, alors je me suis dit que ça valait la peine d'aller plus loin. Bref merci à toi ! C'est vraiment gentil d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un message :)

Heavenly0 : Hey ! Contente de te retrouver ;)

Ouji-chan005 : Bonchour, et oui te revoilà déjà. Ah bah oui j'espère bien que tu vas pas décrocher x)

nikkouyoku : Ah oui je sais, c'est méchant ^^ Mais je me rattrape, et hop, new chapter !

Bon vous remarquerez que les chapitres de cette suite seront plus courts, mais par conséquent, j'espère bien en poster plus rapidement :D

Sur ce, bonne lecture et laissez-moi un petit commentaire à la fin s'il vous plaît ! Ça fait plaisir et c'est gratuit :)

* * *

 **One day, one lesson.**

* * *

Elle les dévisageait un à un, ces gens étranges qui constituaient la Don Quichotte Family. Et eux la regardaient comme l'être abominable qu'elle paraissait incarner. Ils étaient déjà au courant, visiblement, de son statut vis-à-vis d'un humain. C'était comme s'ils attendaient de la voir se déchaîner tout à coup et leur prouver qu'elle ne méritait pas sa place parmi cette société. Seulement, Krys restait sagement dans le dos de son maître, avec sur ses lèvres le sourire d'un disciple du diable. Ils allaient devoir prendre leur mal en patience avant de la voir quitter cet endroit, car elle avait bien l'intention de travailler pour Doflamingo.

Un homme vêtu d'un manteau noir, portant rouages jaunes au niveau des coudes, vint glisser quelques mots au géant.

-Jeune Maître... Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Elle pourrait encore être au service de Trafalgar Law.

Doflamingo saisit le col de la jeune fille et l'exposa au regard de tous. Ils purent alors voir ses bottes couvertes de boue, ses vêtements usés, et sa peau crasseuse. Son sourire prétentieux s'évanouit. Pourquoi leur montrait-il sa misère ? Ce n'était que des traces laissées par l'endroit où elle a vécu. Rien ne prouvait, dans cette poussière, qu'elle n'y était pas liée.

-Aucune chance Gladius. Notre amie Krys a vu Law assassiner toute sa famille avant de s'enfuir.

-Oh... quelle horreur ! s'exclama une femme ronde à la coupe démesurée.

Krys arqua un sourcil énervé en sentant l'ironie de cette vieille truie. La main du blond l'agrippa avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin.

-Tu veux déjà me fâcher jolie chose ? Tiens-toi tranquille.

-Elle me provoque !

La cyborg montra sauvagement les crocs.

-Je suis à votre service mais pas à celui de ces gens ! Ils n'ont aucun droits sur moi ! rugit-elle.

-Fufufu... On a affaire à un vrai petit lion. (Il lui frotta les cheveux.) Mais ce n'est pas faux. Krys est uniquement sous mes ordres. Et je compte sur vous pour lui enseigner un peu de savoir-vivre en société.

Il rehaussa le menton de Krys. Cette dernière le fusillait du regard.

-Il est pour qui le savoir-vivre ?! Je suis pas votre jouet ! Vous ne m'apprendrez rien !

Doflamingo avait discrètement esquissé un sourire en coin. Pas que son insolence le gêne, au contraire, elle rendait le jeu plus amusant encore et il appréciait. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'on lui avait dit d'elle. La fille au doux caractère, innocente et naïve n'était pas là, complètement bouffée par une personnalité méfiante et sauvage. Il en devinait la cause rien que dans son regard : elle avait perdu toute confiance en l'humanité. Mais les flammes qui dansaient dans ses yeux lorsqu'on la provoquait lui donnaient envie de la pousser à bout. Que ferait-elle ? Le géant la souleva sur son bras comme une enfant.

-Première leçon : ici tu ne manques de respect à personne.

-Grrr... Non ! hurla-t-elle.

Gladius serra les poings de colère et d'indignation.

-Parle correctement au Jeune Maître. Il t'a recueillie alors que tu n'es qu'une créature sans nom !

-Tu veux que je te montre c'est qui la créature ?!

Le géant souffla d'exaspération en usant de son fruit du démon pour l'empêcher de se débattre.

-Qu'est-ce que je viens te dire ? chuchota-t-il d'une voix menaçante à son oreille.

-Ne manquer de respect à personne...

-Très bien. Je n'ai pas envie d'utiliser des méthodes violentes entre nous.

Il lui sourit, la fit entrer dans une petite chambre. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent devant ces jolis draps, pourtant très simples, et ce confort qu'elle n'avait pas eu depuis des mois. Le flamant la laissa tomber sur un fauteuil.

-Je vois que ça te plaît.

-P-Pas vraiment... bougonna-t-elle. C'est juste vivable.

-Il y a toujours mes appartements si tu préfères.

Son coeur fit un grand bond. Dormir aux côtés de ce diable... ce serait comme lui offrir sa gorge et un couteau. Elle déclina l'offre en bredouillant de vaines excuses et il approcha son visage du sien jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse ressentir son souffle sur sa peau. Envoûtant et effrayant, songea-t-elle.

-Tu es bien sage tout à coup. Est-ce que c'est voir du monde qui te rend si farouche ?

Krys baissa les yeux et tourna vaguement la tête, sans vraiment savoir comment le lui expliquer. Elle-même ne savait pas. Elle avait juste voulu s'énerver et leur montrer qu'on n'amadouait pas les gens si facilement. Au final, elle garda les lèvres closes avec cette moue boudeuse qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire quand elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Le flamant eut un mince sourire. Elle était amusante, sa nouvelle marionnette. Mais elle revenait tout juste des bas quartiers. Elle était sale. Beaucoup trop sale pour qu'il puisse s'amuser avec elle.

Il revint dans sa chambre l'après-midi, quand elle se fut lavée et habillée de nouveaux vêtements. Concernant ses goûts vestimentaires, il n'avait pas eu de surprise. Entre des robes et des pantalons le choix était vite fait. La jeune fille, malgré son visage qui inspirait l'innocence, s'était vêtue comme un mercenaire sans peur. Et il pouvait sans difficulté imaginer le sang qu'elle ferait couler sur ces jolis gants noirs.

Krys se dandinait d'un pied à l'autre. Pourquoi le flamant la fixait-il de la sorte ? Elle n'avait pourtant rien dit de malpoli cette fois.

-Doflamingo, je...

-Tu peux m'appeler Doffy.

-J'ai faim Doffy.

Le géant ouvrit de grands yeux derrière sa paire de lunettes. Ce n'était pas tant son estomac vide qui le surprenait, mais plutôt sa bouille de gosse. Où était l'arme dont on lui parlait ? Même cette rage qu'elle avait plus tôt ? Le coin de sa lèvre se rehaussa en une expression indéchiffrable. Cette fille était déconcertante.

Dès son entrée dans la cuisine, elle se jeta sur tout ce qui pouvait se croquer, s'avaler. Sa bouche n'avait plus aucune limite. En la regardant s'empiffrer de la sorte, il trouva chez elle non pas un sentiment dégoûtant, mais plutôt une certaine exaltation. Le sang coula sur ces gants comme il y pensait... Elle venait de se saisir d'une pièce de viande et la reniflait goulûment.

-Tu comptes la manger crue ?

-J'en ai envie... mais vous allez me trouver répugnante. Dehors, si vous aviez la chance d'avoir ce genre de chose, vous n'auriez pas le temps d'allumer un feu qu'un vieux charognard viendrait vous le prendre.

Doffy s'accroupit, posa une main au sommet de sa tête et lui fit un de ces sourires maléfiques qui lui allaient si bien.

-C'est comme ça que tu vivais ? Depuis tout ce temps ?

-Est-ce que j'avais un autre choix ?

-Tu aurais pu te rendre à la Marine il me semble.

-Non... vous comprenez pas... ils m'auraient enchaînée et maltraitée jusqu'à ce que j'obéisse.

-Et ce n'est pas ce que moi je ferais ?

-Je vous considérerais comme mon protecteur si vous ne me faîtes pas de mal. Et si vous le faîtes, je trouverai un moyen de m'enfuir. Je suis forte pour ça, ajouta-t-elle en humant le sang de bovin sur ses doigts.

Le géant arqua un sourcil moqueur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour le manger ?

-C'est gênant qu'un homme avec des manières de noble me regarde. Je suis quoi pour vous ? Un spectacle ?

-Pas exactement. Mais je t'en prie, ne te retiens pas devant moi. Je ne suis absolument pas dégoûté.

Elle jeta le bout de chair rouge en grognant.

-C'est malin, vous m'avez coupé l'appétit !

La cyborg nettoyait ses gants dans l'évier quand Doflamingo surgit derrière elle. Il la prit doucement par la gorge, aussi effrayant qu'il était, tandis que sa deuxième main glissait sur son ventre à demi-nu.

-Me laisserais-tu voir tes prothèses ?

Elle retira son gant, sous lequel se cachait de l'acier travaillé jusqu'à perfection, mais couvert de sang coagulé.

-Alors tu t'en sers aussi comme arme. C'est ingénieux.

-C'est la survie... grogna-t-elle en recouvrant sa main gauche.

La brune s'écarta lentement de ces grandes paumes qui la caressaient et la faisaient frissonner de peur, mais elle savait que tôt ou tard elle devrait s'y soumettre. Il ricana.

-Fufufu... ne te fais pas d'idées. Je ne te forcerai à rien, tu viendras de toi-même, si tu le souhaites.

-Vous ne savez rien Doffy. Si j'étais à votre place, j'imposerais des règles. Et si cette fille que je viens d'accueillir ne s'y tient pas, je la dégage. Vous voyez ? Je n'aime pas cette manière que vous avez de faire croire aux gens qu'ils sont libres... Et je n'ai aucun besoin charnel.

-Vraiment ? Aucun ?

-Euh... non. Non. Aucun !

Sa réponse le laissa dubitatif. En plus d'avoir un visage de gosse, elle en avait aussi la crédibilité. Et il doutait même qu'elle sache de quoi il parlait. Mais bon, il ne l'avait pas amenée ici pour qu'elle soit une esclave sexuelle. Quoique, c'était une option à revoir. Son petit gabarit ne l'attirait pas énormément, mais cette naïveté que les épreuves n'avaient pas réussi à lui arracher la rendait très spéciale. Et quand elle disait, les joues rouges, ne ressentir aucun besoin de ce genre, il avait du mal à la croire.

-Si tu le dis petite... Maintenant que tu es rassasiée, veux-tu voir ton premier travail ?

-Déjà ? Je pensais que vous alliez m'entraîner. Vous aviez dit que vous me rendriez plus forte !

-Voyons d'abord si tu l'es assez.

Le flamant la fit traverser le repaire avant de descendre des escaliers. Sur le chemin, la cyborg avait lancé un regard noir à Jora. La moquerie de cette truie lui était restée en travers de la gorge. Dans le sous-sol se trouvaient les cellules. A peine deux pas plus loin et elle put sentir l'immonde puanteur des prisonniers. Vomi, sueur et sang. Elle eut un haut-le-cœur et cessa quelques secondes de respirer par le nez.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici...

Doflamingo s'arrêta face au cachot d'un vieil homme, sûrement malade, et aussi sale qu'on puisse l'être.

-Tue-le.

-Quoi ?!

Elle plaqua une main contre sa bouche en voyant son regard moqueur, tandis que le prisonnier reculait sur ses mains tremblantes.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Non, tout va bien... je peux le faire. Donnez-moi un pistolet.

-Fais-le avec ta dague. Ou aurais-tu peur qu'il souffre ?

-Je n'ai peur de rien !

Elle lui arracha la clé, ouvrit la porte, mais une fois derrière les barreaux, et face à ce malheureux, le courage lui manqua. La cruauté, surtout. Elle se demanda ce qu'il avait bien fait pour se retrouver ici à pourrir et mourir de faim. Mais elle finit par sortir sa lame de son petit fourreau en cuir tandis que les cris du vieil homme venait cogner contre ses tympans. Elle se pencha au-dessus de lui comme l'ombre de la mort et le poignarda en plein ventre. En retirant sa dague, le sang lui éclaboussa au visage, et ses hurlements firent écho dans la prison. C'était bien Krys qui hurlait, oui. La cyborg l'acheva d'un coup dans le coeur avant de pleurer à ses pieds et devant son œuvre funeste. Elle paraissait pleine de remords et affligée, mais pourtant elle essuya sur les vêtements du vieillard sa dague trempée. Doflamingo l'avait remarqué, sa poitrine avait cessé de se soulever pendant une dizaine de secondes. Elle n'avait pas respiré jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt de ses mains.

-Si je te demandais d'en tuer un chaque jour, le ferais-tu ?

Il la vit poser les doigts sur ces filets rouges qui salissait son visage, et les prolonger de sorte à créer un motif tribal. Elle lui chuchota d'une voix de velours, mais terrifiante :

« Sans hésitation... »


	3. Do you wanna sleep with me, little lion

Hey !

Comme je l'avais déjà dit, les chapitres sont plus courts alors je posterai plus vite ;)

 **Réponse aux reviews** (je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps alors cette fois ce sera seulement ceux à qui je n'ai encore jamais répondu) :

Miss Devil : Merci beaucoup ! Oui, au fond Krys est une gamine hein... faut pas se mentir x) J'ai écouté la chanson ! Et je t'avoue que j'ai été vraiment surprise. Ça ressemble tellement aux sentiments de Krys dans Under the iron, lorsque Law mentait, la trahissait... Wow. Splendide. Merci !

x-lilix-x : En 3 heures ?! Mais tu l'as dévoré :O C'est pas si grave, tu te rattrapes maintenant. Puis j'avoue que moi aussi, avant de commencer à poster des fics, je laissais pas un seul commentaire, et pourtant des histoires sur le site j'en lisais des tonnes ! Bref, tu as bien raison de te demander comment va se développer sa haine ^^ En amour, peut-être ? Qui sait... .

Sur ce, bonne lecture et laissez-moi un petit commentaire à la fin s'il vous plaît !

* * *

 **Do you wanna sleep with me, little lion ?**

* * *

Exactement deux heures après que la nuit fut tombée, elle se coucha sur son lit. La musique pouvait encore résonner dans son esprit et d'ailleurs, elle n'oubliait rien de cette soirée de débauche. Une fête immonde. Mais en voyant leurs sourires, elle avait compris que c'était cette exhibition qu'ils aimaient. Alors elle avait tourné les yeux vers son maître, par curiosité, uniquement pour voir s'il était aussi friand que ces hommes de toucher les corps qui s'offraient librement à leurs mains. Mais il restait confortablement installé sur le divan, un verre d'alcool entre les doigts, les jambes écartées. Krys s'était alors assise à côté de lui. Il n'avait rien dit. Et elle était restée sous son bras toute la soirée.

La jeune fille ferma ses paupières. Elle regrettait de s'être assoupie durant la fête car maintenant elle ne trouvait plus le sommeil, et avait beau se retourner encore et encore dans ses couvertures, les foutus gémissements de ces porcs et de leurs putains lui emplissaient la tête. Elle se cacha sous un oreiller en priant pour que ça cesse. Elle ne saurait l'expliquer, mais tout à coup, elle se mit à penser au flamant, ou plutôt à ses appartements. Avec un peu de chance, les murs y étaient plus épais.

Elle quitta discrètement son lit, puis sa chambre. Son pied gauche, nu sur le sol froid, la faisait frissonner. Elle se cala contre le mur en arrivant près de la porte de son maître et ouvrit tout doucement la poignée. La pénombre ne lui permit pas de tout voir, mais elle pouvait distinguer sa longue silhouette musclée sous la couverture, et entendait également des râles de plaisir. Krys referma la porte sans plus se questionner sur ces sons aigus. Elle s'approcha du lit, et une femme à demi-nue surgit de sous la couette. Elle se mit à crier.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

-Euh... je...

-Tu vois pas que tu nous déranges ? vociféra-t-elle.

La cyborg releva les yeux vers Doflamingo, pas plus vêtu que cette femme. Il esquissa un bref sourire.

-Rhabille-toi et dégage.

-Tu es sourde ? Il t'a dit de partir ! ricana la harpie.

Krys se retournait déjà vers la sortie quand une lumière jaune et chaude illumina ce coin de la pièce : c'était une bougie sur la table de chevet, que le blond avait faite allumer par la nuiteuse.

-Doffy ! Mais pourquoi tu me contrôles ?

Il lui indiqua sans ménagement la sortie du menton. Par crainte de l'avoir mis en colère, elle récupéra ses affaires et quitta la chambre, en lançant néanmoins un regard jaloux et courroucé à la petite brune. Cette dernière répliqua par un grognement lorsqu'elle lui passa devant. Mais dès que cette femme eut fermé la porte, elle contempla le sol au lieu de s'expliquer, comme intimidée par le géant.

-On peut savoir ce que tu fabriques à cette heure ?

-Je me suis perdue...

-Mensonge, contredit-il d'une voix amusée.

Elle gonfla ses joues, n'ayant pas du tout envie de dire la vérité.

-Je faisais des cauchemars...

-Hm, toujours pas.

-Les bruits me dérangent ! Ils ne s'arrêtent jamais ! cria-t-elle en serrant les dents.

-Voilà qui est plus crédible. Et donc tu avais l'intention de t'infiltrer dans ma chambre.

-N-Non... Je passais par hasard.

-Mais oui. (Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.) Je t'avais bien dit que tu viendrais de toi-même dans mes appartements.

Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Cependant, elle affronta son regard et fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

-Je ne suis pas là pour remplacer votre...

Elle toussa derrière sa main, les joues un peu plus chaudes.

-Hum ! Bref, je ne vous dérangerai pas.

Il acquiesça, et la cyborg prit un coussin, qu'elle déposa au pied du lit, sur le sol, avant de s'y allonger. Doflamingo attendit de la voir fermer ses paupières pour se rendre compte que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. Et quand il lui proposa de venir sur le matelas, la fatigue avait déjà pris le dessus. Elle dormait à poings fermés et ne se réveillerait pas avant le matin. Il esquissa un petit sourire en la comparant à un animal de compagnie un peu sauvage. Il fallait tout de même être spéciale pour s'endormir si facilement en sa présence, tout en sachant qui il était. Il déposa le petit lion sous les couvertures. Ce surnom lui allait bien.

La main longiligne de Doflamingo parcourut chaque recoin de son visage, chaque courbure de son corps. Sa petite taille, accentuée par la sienne, gigantesque, la faisait paraître vraiment minuscule. En approchant son nez de celui de la jeune fille, il put sentir une odeur de fer très prenante. Elle avait encore mangé de la viande crue, songea-t-il. Mais rien dans ce côté carnivore et indomptable chez elle ne le mettait en colère, bien au contraire, il appréciait la vue d'un être si naturel, et appréciait tout autant avoir le contrôle sur les gens. La tristesse et le crime rendent parfois les personnes uniques, elle en est la preuve. Il aimait ça. Il aimait cette transformation, car il se doutait bien qu'elle n'avait pas toujours été cette créature dont on ignorait tout, et qui se fondait dans l'humanité sans pour autant vouloir lui ressembler. Le petit lion était unique.

Il entoura ses hanches d'un bras protecteur. Le petit lion était à lui.


	4. I can take the money

Hey ! J'ai posté super vite... même moi ça m'impressionne.

Merci à loulou380, Nocturnis-Lepus, Denshitoakuma, Ouji-chan005 et nikkouyoku !

Bon, je vois que tout le monde s'entend sur le fait que Krys a changé, mais reste une grosse gamine x)

Moui, moui... Doffy est possessif. Personnellement je le vois comme un collectionneur d'œuvres, qui verrait Krys comme un tableau inestimable. Mais ça reste un sacré connard ._.

Oh y a que loulou 380 qui a remarqué la petite "anecdote" ? Doffy appelle Krys "petit lion", et Law l'appelait "petit chiot" ! Enfin, c'est une big coïncidence ! Je dirais même l'info capitale ! Bon, je suis sûre que plein l'ont vu en fait ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **I can take the money, but there is a demon in my heart.**

 **He's eating my mind. And I feel so crazy.**

* * *

Une vive lumière la força à émerger de son sommeil réparateur. La fenêtre de la chambre, grande ouverte, laissait entrer une petite brise. Elle se frotta les paupières en bâillant et ouvrit les yeux sur le visage de son maître. Ce dernier ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention, il lisait le journal. Krys s'humecta les lèvres.

-Est-ce que c'est moi qui suis montée sur le lit ?

-Non. Je t'ai portée, répondit-il sans se détourner de sa lecture.

-Merci. Mais c'était pas la peine, je dors très bien par terre.

Doffy leva les yeux.

-Comme un chien ?

-Euh...

-Mais tu n'es pas mon chien. Tu m'appartiens, et ça ne fait pas de toi un animal.

La cyborg se mordit doucement le doigt. Elle était un peu touchée par ses mots et surtout parce que c'était un homme dit sans cœur qui les prononçait. Elle inclina poliment la tête.

-Je dormirais dans ma chambre la prochaine fois... sur mon lit.

-Et pourquoi pas sur le mien ?

Elle hoqueta de surprise face à son ton si envoûtant et persuasif, avant de plisser les paupières, toute méfiante. Elle sauta littéralement sur ses pieds, et s'accroupit au sol, les poings prêts à cogner et les canines apparentes.

-Tu ne me fais pas peur petit lion, soupira-t-il en reprenant son journal. Je ne faisais que te proposer une autre chambre où dormir. Peut-être que rester en ma compagnie te rendra plus docile, tu ne crois pas ?

-Non !

Il s'assit au bord du matelas et lui tendit sa main avec un sourire maléfique.

-Allez, ne fais pas semblant d'être en colère.

La cyborg avança lentement sur ses membres, et l'inspecta de la tête aux pieds avant de poser sa paume sur la sienne en signe de paix. Mais au moment où leurs mains se touchèrent, la méchanceté sur les lèvres de Doffy devint une plaisanterie. Il serra sa petite main et la jeta au-dessus de lui. Krys retombait tout juste sur le dos que le flamant, aussi rapide qu'elle, avait déjà basculé pour la bloquer sous son poids.

-Je crois que je viens de comprendre ton langage...

Il saisit les poignets de la brune, qui avait maintenant le visage peint d'espièglerie. Pour tenter de se dégager, elle poussait son torse avec son genou et remuait dans tous les sens. Doflamingo aurait bien put la garder prisonnière comme ça pendant des heures, sans faiblir, car la cyborg avait beau être puissante, il l'était trois fois plus, et puis, ce n'était qu'un petit jeu entre eux. Il n'eut qu'à relâcher doucement la pression et elle se jeta sur lui en gloussant. La jeune fille n'avait soudainement plus aucune crainte. Il l'avait remarqué, ça aussi : c'était comme si elle pouvait percevoir les intentions des gens. Elle avait donc rapidement compris qu'il ne désirait que l'observer de plus près, et qu'il venait de trouver un moyen de l'approcher plus librement. Le géant la plaqua contre le lit.

-Encore perdu.

-Vous m'avez faite tomber ! Ça ne compte pas !

-Je crains que si.

-Laissez-moi une dernière chance !

-La dernière Krys. J'ai du travail qui m'attend.

Elle hocha la tête et il s'assit en tailleur. Sans prévenir, la cyborg lui sauta au cou et mordilla sa peau. Pour lui, ça ne présentait pas plus qu'une piqûre de moustique, mais elle recula brusquement avec une moue désolée.

-P-Pardon. Je voulais pas vous mordre.

-Ça ne fait pas mal.

-Non, je m'excuse... J'ai pris l'habitude de mordre tout ce que je pouvais...

A ce point-là ? songea-t-il. Visiblement, son petit lion avait passé plus que deux ou trois mois dans la nature. Il soupira bruyamment.

-Ce n'est rien, et puis, tu as encore perdu de toute façon, ajouta Doflamingo pour la mettre en colère.

-Perdu ? Mais nan !

Il posa son pouce contre les petites lèvres de la jeune fille.

-Mensonge.

-Rrr... Vous allez voir !

Il bloqua sans aucun mal son coup de poing et se servit de son autre bras pour entourer ses hanches. Il pressa son bassin contre lui.

-Ne sois pas mauvaise perdante, petite Krys.

Le lit émit un grincement lorsque le blond se leva. La jeune fille le regarda avec une mine boudeuse qui réclamait sa présence, et surtout une partie de plus. Mais il tourna négativement la tête, et elle répondit par un grognement bestial. Doflamingo était la seule personne avec qui elle pouvait passer du temps ici. Les autres étaient trop stupides, trop humains. Alors si le diable était occupé, qu'allait-elle faire ?

-Pas la peine de me faire ta grimace, tu as aussi du travail de ton côté.

-... vraiment ?

-Vraiment. Va voir Gladius, il te donnera sûrement de quoi faire.

-Mais je le déteste...

-Mieux vaut ça que de l'amour, tu n'es pas d'accord ?

-Si.

-Alors vas-y. Et écoute attentivement ce qu'il te dira.

Elle acquiesça en bonne fille, mais uniquement parce que c'était lui qui le demandait, car elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de rendre la tâche facile à ses instructeurs. Depuis que Krys avait pris conscience de toutes ses capacités, elle n'enviait plus du tout les humains. Bien au contraire, elle les méprisait. Ils lui semblaient simples et aussi incomplets qu'elle croyait l'être auparavant.

La cyborg descendit au sous-sol du repaire, là où le sniper tirait sans arrêt sur des cibles en forme d'homme. Avec son poing d'acier, elle donna un grand coup sur la porte. Métal contre métal, la résonance attira son attention et il se retourna. Gladius émit un grondement agacé.

-Est-ce que tu vas là où tu es sûre de déranger le plus ou ce n'est qu'une impression ?

Elle s'assit sur une chaise et croisa les jambes avec un sourire prétentieux.

-Aurais-tu peur ?

-A mes yeux tu n'es que l'objet du Jeune Maître.

-Mais en attendant tu ne peux rien faire à cet objet, poursuivit-elle sur ce même ton mielleux. Ce n'est pas trop frustrant ?

-Je ne joue pas à ton jeu Krys. Dis-moi seulement pourquoi tu es là.

-Hm... Pour faire simple, tu dois me divertir.

L'homme croisa les bras sur son torse.

-Te divertir ? Ce ne serait pas plutôt "te donner du travail" ?

-Oh, c'est ce qu'a dit Doffy.

-Bien. J'avais justement une course à faire. Tu vas m'accompagner.

Elle arqua un sourcil moqueur.

-Hep ! Doffy a dit que vous ne pouviez pas me donner d'ordre.

-Or il t'a demandé d'accepter le travail que je te donnerais. Alors tu vas me suivre, et ce n'est pas un ordre, même si je crois que tu n'as pas le choix.

-Va te faire voir !

Il leva son index.

-Je crois me souvenir aussi que le Jeune Maître réclamait de toi une certaine politesse envers nous. (Gladius sourit derrière son masque.) Tu vois ? On peut aussi jouer à ça. Mais je ne parierai pas sur ta tête.

Le sniper ne lui laissa point d'autre option. Il prit avec lui une grande mallette et des armes à feu et ils quittèrent le repaire, situé à la sortie de cette ville pauvre et plongée dans le commerce illégal. Alors Krys s'en doutait, Gladius n'avait pas amené ses pistolets pour rien, et la valise ne contenait pas des bonbons, malheureusement. C'était une opération dangereuse. C'était le quotidien de la Don Quichotte Family. Et elle en faisait désormais partie.

Malgré son manque de bonne volonté évident, elle le suivait sans rechigner, et n'allait pas se perdre dans les étalages du marché. Mais le sniper ne doutait pas qu'elle mourrait d'envie de se détourner du chemin qu'il créait devant elle. Alors il gardait sur la jeune fille un œil vigilant, et tentait de la garder concentrée en lui parlant brièvement de ce qu'elle avait à savoir sur leur travail dans le monde, et du commerce qu'ils faisaient tourner. Elle se montra plus sage que ce à quoi il s'attendait, et il put livrer sans problème la marchandise.

Gladius était pourtant, encore une fois, certain qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi et provoquerait leurs clients, qui étaient le genre homme trapu, riche et répugnant. Mais même lorsque l'un d'eux vint la caresser, en espérant qu'elle fasse partie du lot, elle resta de marbre, les pieds fichés dans le sol. Paraît-il que les cyborgs étaient en ce moment très désirés… Une connerie de plus et elle en aurait vomi. Pour la peine, il avait parlé en son nom et fait en sorte que plus personne dans cette pièce ne pose ses mains sur elle, sous prétexte qu'elle était peut-être de la marchandise. Lorsqu'ils sortirent du bâtiment, la brune croisa les bras sur sa maigre poitrine et le toisa méchamment.

-Serais-tu pris de compassion envers moi ?

-Je n'appellerais pas ça de la compassion... Je rétablissais juste les choses à la normale. Et puis, le Jeune Maître n'aimerait pas sentir sur toi l'odeur d'un autre homme.

-Sûr ? Il a toujours une ou deux femmes collées à lui, tu sais. Et je veux vraiment pas savoir ce qu'il fait avec !

-Ne sois pas puérile... Même s'il ne te désire pas pour sa chambre à coucher, cela ne veut pas dire que tu peux aller t'amuser ailleurs.

-J'en ai pas l'intention, assura la brune.

Le sniper hocha la tête et lui tendit la valise qu'ils avaient obtenue en échange de l'autre et qu'elle devinait pleine d'argent. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement. Gladius avait une tolérance zéro à la trahison. Ne craignait-il de la voir partir avec ? Car il y avait là-dedans assez de berrys pour commencer une nouvelle vie et bien plus

-Après le respect, voici ta seconde leçon : on garde l'argent coûte que coûte.

-Hé Glad'... t'as pas peur ?

-Déjà, tu ne me donnes pas de surnom, et ensuite, si je te vois filer je te colle une balle dans le crâne. Est-ce que c'est assez clair pour toi ?

-Très clair. Mais je suis sûre que je pourrais te tuer aussi, répliqua-t-elle avec le sourire, tout en lui prenant sa mallette.

La cyborg commençait maintenant à reconnaître les rues, alors elle marchait non plus derrière l'officier mais juste à ses côtés. Elle se remémorait sa conversation avec Doflamingo. Elle lui avait dit détester Gladius. Et ce n'était pas faux ! Mais elle pouvait néanmoins sentir comme un semblant de confiance entre eux, qui s'était formé en même pas une journée. La main serrée sur la poignée de sa valise, elle lui donna un petit coup d'épaule, auquel il répondit par un grommellement qui lui ressemblait bien.

Alors qu'ils avançaient côte à côte, le cœur de Krys se mit soudainement à battre plus fort. Un vent de panique la submergea. Elle se servit de sa vision sur-développée, ainsi que de son affichage rétinien. Ses yeux firent le tour du marché en seulement quelques millisecondes, tant elle était choquée. Gladius saisit son bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Nous devons rentrer.

Elle lui jeta la valise dans les bras.

-Pars devant. Je rentrerai !

L'officier la regarda sprinter à toute vitesse, sans avoir eu le temps de la stopper. Elle bousculait des passants sur son chemin, mais n'en avait que faire. Rien n'arrêterait cette folle course qu'elle venait d'entamer, et elle mettait au défi cette ordure de lui échapper ! Car elle n'était pas encore complètement tarée. Elle l'avait bien vu, ce tatouage sur cette main qu'elle apercevait à travers la foule, et ce t-shirt gris portant son symbole sous une veste noire, et cette casquette tachetée trop similaire au bonnet du chirurgien pour que ce ne soit qu'une coïncidence ! Ce salaud. Il se permettait de la narguer en public. Lui faire croire n'être qu'une illusion. Mais ce sourire en coin qu'il arborait, était bien réel. Alors Krys courait à en perdre haleine et les poumons en feu.

Tellement obnubilée par la recherche du monstre de ses cauchemars, elle ne vit même pas qu'elle s'était trop éloignée du repaire. De toute manière, Gladius ne manquerait pas de prévenir le flamant de son escapade. Elle cessa de courir et s'appuya contre le mur d'une ruelle. La rage et la fatigue lui brûlaient la poitrine et le coeur, et plus aucun signe de ce démon qu'elle avait aperçu. Un tel monstre. Mais comment pouvait-il juste disparaître sous ses yeux, encore une fois ?! La cyborg serra les dents. Elle le retrouverait. Il ne pouvait juste pas échapper à sa vengeance, et il ne pouvait pas en être autrement ! C'était trop dégoûtant ! Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait enduré !

Mais pour l'heure, elle n'était pas libre, sa vie était entre les mains d'un tout autre démon. Elle se devait de reprendre son calme.

Quand Krys rentra au repaire de la Don Quichotte Family, les têtes tournèrent. Son arrivée ne passa pas inaperçue, et elle pouvait voir sur leurs visages loin d'être joyeux qu'il ne lui arriverait pas du bien. La jeune fille déglutit en passant à proximité de Gladius. Fini, ce semblant de confiance, il lui jetait un regard glaçant. Elle tenta bien d'inventer un mensonge qui expliquerait pourquoi elle avait détalé comme ça… mais personne ne voulait en entendre un mot. Il la poussa sans ménagement dans le couloir qui conduisait au bureau de Doflamingo. Elle put sentir ses intestins se nouer de peur et d'angoisse, mais ce n'était qu'un dernier pas à faire, et une poignée à ouvrir. La cyborg prit une grande inspiration et pénétra dans la pièce. Le claquement de la porte qui se refermait derrière elle la fit bêtement sursauter, tout comme la voix étrangement neutre du flamant. Mais en se tournant vers lui, elle vit qu'il avait perdu cet habituel sourire sur ses lèvres.

-J'ai été très indulgent avec toi, gamine. Est-ce que c'est comme ça que tu me réponds ?

-Je suis désolée. Je n'avais jamais fait ça avant, j'ai paniqué…

-Inutile de me mentir, coupa le blond, je te connais mieux que tu le penses. Ce n'est pas le crime qui t'effraie. Que s'est-il vraiment passé ?

Une terreur sans nom prit possession de ses lèvres. Et celle-ci ne faisait que s'amplifier, à mesure qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

-L-Law… bégaya la cyborg. Trafalgar Law. Je crois qu'il est ici. Je l'ai vu.

Elle s'accrocha, comme désespérée, aux vêtements de Doffy.

-Je l'ai poursuivi, et… et il a disparu comme un fantôme ! Je savais pas quoi faire ! Il fallait que je le tue ! S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi partir à sa recherche !

Sans prévenir, le flamant la saisit à la gorge et la souleva à sa hauteur.

-Je me fiche pas mal de tes petites crises de folie. Tu crois l'avoir vu ? Mais t'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi ?

Il la jeta violemment à terre.

-Parce que tu as peur de lui ! Tu as tellement peur depuis tout ce temps que tu n'arrives pas à dormir sans faire de cauchemar !

Ses larmes vinrent s'infiltrer dans le bois du sol. Elle prit appui sur ses mains et se releva en sanglotant, avec un terrible sentiment d'humiliation.

-C'est faux… Il était là !

-Il était là parce que tu voulais le voir. Tu voulais croire que tu pourrais l'attraper cette fois ! Mais tu ne le peux pas Krys. Tu es tellement faible…

Des fils extrêmement coupants surgirent des murs et lui entaillèrent le ventre. Seul un hoquet étouffé sortit de sa bouche, avant qu'elle ne retombe aux pieds de Doflamingo. Il s'accroupit avec un sourire diabolique, et écarta délicatement les mèches trempées qui lui barraient le visage.

-Cesse d'y croire. Tu ne fais le poids face à personne petit lion.

Sans quitter son sourire, il agrippa ses cheveux et lui fit relever la tête. Yeux dans les yeux.

-Ne le laisse pas te faire souffrir si facilement.

Elle ferma ses paupières pour stopper ce flot de larmes. Et cette fois-ci, elle se dressa d'elle-même sur ses jambes, tant bien que mal. Son regard se vida toute émotion. La fille encore triste d'avoir perdu sa famille, et pleine de haine car le coupable était son seul amour, avait disparu, brisée par la voix du flamant.

-Pardonnez-moi Doffy. J'ai agi stupidement. Je ne le referai plus, prononça-t-elle comme un serment.

Les mains du géant la capturèrent fermement. Il la souleva sur son bras et profita de ses lèvres entrouvertes pour l'embrasser. Lorsqu'il se retira, les joues de la cyborg s'étaient embrasées. Elle ne protesta pas, et laissa juste sa tête retomber sur l'épaule de son maître. D'un simple toucher sur sa nuque il lui fit comprendre que ces larmes qu'elle avait maintenant laissées couler seraient les dernières à être tolérées.

-Aie à nouveau peur de lui, et je te jette dehors. Mais avant, je serais obligé de te faire atrocement souffrir.

Comme pour contredire ses cruelles paroles, il embrassa les larmes sèches de la jeune fille, qui tremblait comme une feuille dans ses bras, tandis que sa blessure au ventre les maculait tous les deux de rouge.


	5. Love is a weakness

Hey !

Merci à Nocturnis-Lepus, Ic'ilver et Ouji-chan005 !

Fiou ! Merci pour vos encouragements, vous êtes les meilleurs lecteurs :'D

Et sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Love is a weakness.**

* * *

Quatre jours étaient passés, depuis cette fois-là, dans le bureau du flamant. A sa sortie, personne n'avait été surpris de voir son ventre déchiré. Et elle, n'avait pas été surprise de les voir rigoler. Pas pour son sang dégoulinant, pour son collier. Une chose... Ou plutôt une abomination, un instrument de torture qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé ! Doflamingo lui avait attaché un collier autour du cou, en guise de punition. Alors évidemment que dans son dos, elle aurait été tentée de le retirer, mais ce n'était pas n'importe quelle sorte de collier. Du cuir noir, auquel on avait ajouté un petit cadenas en guise de fermeture. Doffy s'était bien moqué d'elle. Et en la voyant le porter chaque jour, il en tirait sûrement un certain plaisir.

-Tu parles d'une punition…

La cyborg tailla violemment la cible que venait de lui lancer Dellinger et se stoppa dans son élan.

-J'ai meilleure vision que les humains, alors tu peux y aller. Je le verrais venir.

Le jeune garçon eut un sourire émerveillé. Il l'approcha soudain d'une démarche féline.

-Hi hi ! C'est vrai ce qu'on dit sur toi ? Law t'a vraiment violée avant de tuer ta famille ?

Avant d'entrer dans une colère noire, elle fut pétrifiée.

-Qui t'a dit ça ? hurla Krys.

-Alors, il l'a fait ?

La voix sereine de Gladius les interrompit, avant qu'elle ne se jette sur le blondinet et ne cherche à l'étriper.

-Personne ne l'a violée Dellinger, tu le sais bien, alors arrête de balancer des rumeurs comme bon te semble.

-Ben c'était peut-être vrai, insista-t-il.

-Continue de l'entraîner. Le Jeune Maître veut la voir progresser.

A l'entendre parler de Doffy, elle ne put s'empêcher de tâter son collier et le tirer un peu. Krys ne le voyait que maintenant, mais elle se sentait depuis le début comme un animal de compagnie pour monsieur aux manières de noble. Il n'avait fait que lui rajouter sa marque autour du cou. Elle supposait que c'était le prix à payer. La jeune fille augmenta la rudesse de son entraînement sans discuter, mais n'oubliait pas les sales paroles de Dellinger. Ce gosse répugnant et pervers. Elle le haïssait autant que Jora. Et tous les deux se plaisaient à jouer les commères dans son dos. Mais malgré son appartenance au flamant, Krys ne se laissait pas malmener par ses hommes, et il souriait, à chaque fois qu'elle cherchait à se battre avec eux, mais l'arrêtait au dernier moment. Alors elle se demandait ce qu'il attendait d'elle dans ces moments-là. Que devrait-elle accomplir pour qu'il la laisse enfin prendre leur trône ?

La cyborg s'était mise à poignarder les cibles avec tant de violence que Gladius avait dû la pousser sur le côté pour l'en écarter. Mais pourquoi l'arrêtaient-ils toujours ?!

-Ça suffit, dit le sniper.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? provoqua la jeune fille.

-Parle-moi sur un autre ton. Maintenant tu vas affronter Dellinger.

-Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent-ils de concert.

Le jeune garçon poussa un grognement, elle aussi. Mais Krys esquissa quand même un sourire diabolique.

-Ben quoi Delly' ? Tu as peur d'être violé ? Ha ha…

-Tch ! J'ai pas peur d'un petit rat de laboratoire ! ricana le blondinet de sa voix féminine.

Ils dégagèrent les planches et les meubles pour avoir un plus grand espace dans la salle, et se mirent aussitôt en position. Krys le toisa méchamment avant de sortir sa dague et fléchir les genoux. Elle ignorait ce que Gladius avait en tête en les faisant se battre, car tout le monde avait pu voir son style de combat, et il était similaire à celui de Dellinger. Elle aimait blesser et voir le sang couler. Elle était sauvage. Et même si elle paraissait toujours réticente au début, il suffisait d'un coup, et c'était comme une vague qui se répandait dans son corps.

Dellinger la cogna le premier. Il balança son talon dans son ventre, et contre toutes attentes, et surtout celles de Gladius, elle saisit son pied et le tordit. Avant même qu'il n'aie le temps de pousser un cri, elle le jeta face contre terre. Le blondinet se releva et essuya la poussière qui lui maculait le visage en poussant des sons de bête. Krys lui rendit son regard d'animal, et ils se sautèrent à la gorge. Plusieurs fois il faillit mordre sa chair, mais elle réussissait toujours à y échapper. La cyborg était agile et souple, et se mouvait sans problème pour lui entailler la peau avec sa dague. Mais elle se rendit vite compte que le sniper assis sur une caisse l'observait comme une bête de foire, et que son regard était celui de son maître. Quoiqu'elle fasse, il le rapporterait à Doffy, alors elle prit sur elle et cessa de montrer les crocs. Krys faucha les jambes nues de Dellinger et profita de sa surprise pour plaquer son crâne au sol et lui mettre sa lame sous la gorge.

-Tu veux m'appeler « rat de labo » ? souffla la brune. Ose encore dire que j'ai été violée, et c'est toi qui va l'être.

Des claquements se firent entendre derrière eux. Gladius tapait dans ses mains et souriait derrière son masque. Pour la toute première fois, alors qu'elle s'écartait du corps du garçon, elle pouvait sentir l'officier fier d'elle.

-Excellent ! Même si Dellinger n'était pas à son maximum.

-Je le sais… marmonna-t-elle.

Il lui donna une grande tape sur le dos.

-Je pensais avoir à t'enseigner les bases, mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

-Tu t'attendais à ce que je sois ralentie par mes prothèses ?

-Ton petit gabarit compense, je crois.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa maigre poitrine et soupira avec cette attitude vaniteuse qui ne lui allait pas.

-Avoue. T'as juste pas envie de dire à Doffy que je suis bien plus forte qu'il ne le pensait. Mais dis-toi que ça, ce n'est rien comparé à ce que je peux faire ! (En le voyant plisser les paupières, elle se mit à rire.) Ha ha ha ! On ne t'a pas prévenu Gladius ? Le Gouvernement est à ma recherche. Je ne suis pas différente de vous, alors arrête de toujours me regarder comme si j'étais une petite fille !

-Et tu ne l'es pas ? ricana une voix grave et moqueuse.

Elle se retourna vivement et déglutit. Doflamingo se tenait près de la porte, avec son habituel large sourire et ses genoux un peu fléchis qui ne lui enlevaient rien de son impressionnante taille.

-J'imagine que ce devait être un beau combat. Viens par là jolie chose.

Malgré cette voix dans sa tête qui lui criait de ne pas avancer, elle le fit. Le blond glissa un doigt entre sa peau et son collier, et l'attira ainsi plus près de lui.

-Je te trouve un peu trop impétueuse lorsque tu t'adresses à mes hommes.

Elle refoula un grognement au fond de sa gorge, mais ne retint pas ses mots.

-Et vous voulez quoi alors ? Que je les laisse me railler à cause de ce truc que j'ai autour du cou ?

-Tu devrais voir ce collier comme une chance, plutôt qu'une punition.

-Tch ! De quelle chance vous parlez ?

-Ne viens-tu pas juste de dire que le Gouvernement te cherchait ?

-Mouais…

-Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Et ce collier est la preuve que je t'ai eue avant eux. Premier arrivé, premier servi jolie chose. Je t'ai sauvée la vie, quoi que tu puisses en dire.

Il la souleva sur son bras comme il aimait le faire pour qu'elle ne se sente pas vexée, à être regardée de haut par tous à cause de sa petite taille. Le flamant commençait à bien la connaître maintenant et il savait ce dont elle avait horreur, et par conséquent, comment l'amadouer. Il se lécha les lèvres devant sa moue méfiante.

-Tu as des capacités hors-normes, Krys.

-Je le sais.

Il leva sa main libre vers son visage.

-Serais-tu capable de la faire bouger ?

-Un jeu d'enfant, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix sûre.

Mais elle eut beau user de toute sa force mentale, s'agripper aux épaules du flamant ou fermer les paupières, rien ne se passait, et sa main restait immobile. Elle grinça des dents.

-Pourquoi ça ne marche pas sur vous ?!

-Tu ne devines même pas pourquoi ?

-Non !

La jeune fille croisa les bras, baissa les yeux après son échec, avec la moue boudeuse d'un enfant en colère. Le sourire de Doffy s'agrandit.

-C'est parce que je suis plus fort que toi. Ton corps le sent, et ça ne marche pas.

-Hmpf… Et comment vous pouvez le savoir ?

-J'étais en contact avec ton père, tu te souviens ? Il fallait que je m'assure de pouvoir te contrôler si jamais… tu décidais de te rebeller, disons.

-Oh. Et aujourd'hui, vous pensez encore que je pourrais essayer ?

-On n'est jamais trop prudent, petit lion… murmura-t-il dans son oreille. Jamais.

La cyborg sentit un courant électrique lui parcourir les jambes. Elle s'accrocha un peu plus à sa chemise colorée et ouverte sur son torse bien bâti. Au fond, elle ne détestait pas vraiment Doflamingo. Bien au contraire, ce danger qui émanait de sa personne l'attirait comme un aimant. Pas d'une manière sentimentale, évidemment, mais sur un plan qu'elle ne saurait décrire. Son ventre se serra lorsqu'il demanda à Gladius et Dellinger de quitter la pièce. Et encore plus quand il l'allongea sur la table et se pencha au-dessus d'elle.

-De quoi as-tu peur ?

-Ça… Ça vous paraît pas évident ? bredouilla Krys.

-Non. Je ne compte pas te prendre sur cette table si c'est la question que tu te poses.

Tandis qu'elle rougissait contre son gré, car c'était bien sa question, le capitaine pirate adoptait un ton plus sérieux, mais surtout envoûtant.

-Toutefois, si tu voulais passer ta première fois avec moi, je ne le ferais sûrement pas ici. J'ai du respect pour toi, jolie chose. Je t'aurais au moins emmenée dans ma chambre si je voulais te prendre.

-Ça doit me rassurer ?

-Ça te donne déjà une idée sur mes intentions.

Il dégagea délicatement cette mèche de cheveux qui chatouillait sa joue et se mit à embrasser ses lèvres. Quand la jeune fille mordilla sa bouche par accident, et voulut reculer pour s'excuser, il la pressa un peu plus fort et attendit d'avoir à reprendre son souffle pour la lâcher. Une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas : elle refoulait son côté sauvage devant lui. En fait, elle refoulait tout ce qu'elle était, une fois devant lui. Le pirate la mordit dans le cou, en réponse à ce qu'il jugeait comme de l'insolence, et elle poussa un délicieux grognement, tellement mélodique à ses oreilles. Il adorait ce qu'elle était devenue, et tout ça grâce à une tragédie. C'était tellement facile de prendre un cœur brisé.


	6. The 3th lesson : It's good to be bad

**Hey !**

Merci à Anna, Ic'ilver, nikkouyoku et Ouji-chan005 !

Omg tout le monde veut tuer Doffy x') J'avoue moi aussi il m'énerve !

Merci beaucoup pour vos messages, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Et puis j'ai pu voir aussi beaucoup de "lecteurs fantômes" faire surface. Donc voilà, merci à vous !

 **Petit message pour ceux qui suivent mon autre fic "Blind heart"** : Je n'ai pas abandonné l'histoire ! Ce n'était qu'une sorte de pause, vous me connaissez, il m'arrive de perdre l'imagination d'un coup. Mais j'ai finalement continué d'écrire le prochain chapitre, alors pas d'inquiétudes ;)

Et sur ce, bonne lecture, laissez-moi un petit commentaire à la fin s'il vous plaît :D

* * *

 **The 3th lesson : It's good to be bad.**

* * *

La cyborg se contorsionnait sous ses caresses possessives, et griffait le cuir du canapé à chacune de ses morsures. Mais il n'y avait bien que son corps pour la trahir, car son coeur, lui savait reconnaître le vrai du faux. Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules pour se redresser, tandis qu'il continuait d'imposer la marque de ses lèvres dans son cou. Ce n'était pas douloureux, non, ce qui la faisait grimacer était ces regards braqués sur elle. Le flamant avait trouvé toutes les façons de la torturer. Ce collier autour de son cou n'était qu'un commencement. En ce moment-même, il l'humiliait devant ses hommes, prétendant que ça la rendrait plus docile. Foutaises. Elle n'était pas son animal de compagnie !

Joker mordit sauvagement son lobe d'oreille en la sentant échapper à son étreinte. La raison d'un tel traitement était qu'elle commençait à se croire forte et devenir insolente, à ses yeux. Forte, elle l'était oui, mais espérait trop à son goût. Et l'insolence d'une poupée ne méritait que châtiment approprié. Il agrippa violemment son cuir chevelu.

-Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas manquer de respect jolie chose.

-Je ne le referai pas...

Il émit un grognement. Elle avait épuisé sa patience, mais d'autre part, il n'aimait pas non plus qu'elle lui soit totalement soumise. A quoi bon ? Des femmes, il en avait déjà tellement ! Doffy leur demanda à tous de partir, mais la retint par le bras avant qu'elle ne les suive. Elle était tête baissée, honteuse. Il cessa ses touchers agressifs et l'assit simplement à côté de lui.

-Quand je te punis de la sorte, tu penses que j'en ai envie ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas.

-Krys, je me préoccupe beaucoup de toi tu sais. Et pas seulement parce que tu m'appartiens.

Elle aurait été tentée de rire s'il ne semblait pas si sérieux. S'il s'était un seul jour préoccupé d'elle, alors elle ne se retrouverait pas avec un foutu collier.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle.

-Tu es comme une petite sœur pour moi. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

-…

-Oui, tu ne peux pas y croire. Mais c'est le cas. Il n'y a que toi qui cherche à être blessée, alors qu'il suffirait d'un peu de coopération pour t'en faire des alliés.

-Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'être amis avec eux ! Juste vous…

-Moi ? Fufufu… Je ne suis ni ton ami, ni ton allié.

Il lui pinça le nez.

-Tu es seule Krys. Personne ne va soutenir, c'est ça que tu dois comprendre. Je me fiche pas mal que tu t'engueules avec mes hommes, mais t'accrocher à moi, ça je ne peux pas le permettre. Fais comme si je ne t'avais jamais recueillie. Tu es venue de toi-même et tu es responsable de tous tes actes. Ne viens plus me réclamer un combat à mort. Lance-le.

-Doffy…

Le flamant la crut choquée et paralysée, mais elle ria gaiement, et à n'en plus pouvoir. La jeune fille grimpa sur ses genoux et l'enlaça. Sa main de métal contre son oreille le fit frissonner. Elle lui chuchota de brefs remerciements avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Il sourit contre ses lèvres chaudes. Le droit de mort ne pouvait que lui faire plaisir… Joker le lui avait accordé car il savait pertinemment qu'une vie de sage poupée la rendait folle. On ne garde pas un animal sauvage enfermé trop longtemps sans s'en faire un ennemi mortel ! Et un chat de gouttière ne devient pas un chat de salon. Krys avait besoin de retrouver, même prisonnière de ses fils, la boucherie du lieu qui l'avait recueillie en premier. Évidemment, cela n'enlevait rien de son contrôle sur elle, mais elle serait devenue un petit chien dépendant s'il ne l'avait pas fait. Or il n'avait pas besoin d'un soldat dépourvu de volonté.

Dès qu'elle redescendit les escaliers, il put entendre le rire de Dellinger, puis ses cris frapper ses tympans. Elle se vengeait de ses moqueries incessantes. Et il devinait au fracas d'en dessous que Gladius ne parvenait pas à la stopper.

Le flamant se lécha les lèvres : il avait lâché un lion dans la cour. Et il aimerait le laisser se déchaîner, mais rire sur son canapé de la faiblesse de ses hommes était très mesquin. Toutefois, comme c'était vraiment plaisant, il attendit encore un peu avant de descendre l'arrêter. La jeune fille avait réduit les meubles en débris et mis Dellinger à terre. De minces filets épars coulaient de sa bouche tandis qu'elle riait à s'en faire mal au ventre. Le garçon avait voulu la mordre, elle l'avait fait avant lui : c'était le sang du garçon qui gouttait sur sa poitrine. Elle posa son regard assassin sur la femme dodue, tremblante dans un coin. Jora savait d'ores et déjà qu'elle était la prochaine. Mais à la surprise générale, la cyborg baissa les armes. Son sourire se tourna vers le géant qui observait la scène d'un œil captivé. Elle s'adressait à ses hommes.

-Vous croyez pouvoir jouer avec moi ? cracha-t-elle. Vous aimez voir Doffy me punir ? Je suis pas le jouet de cet équipage ! Je suis aux ordres de Doffy, pas aux vôtres ! Le prochain qui tente de m'énerver, je le tue.

Ses mots firent écho dans la salle. Sa seule réponse fut une grande main sur épaule. Elle leva la tête. Le flamant avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Tu as enfin compris comment ça fonctionne.

-C'est l'anarchie… murmura-t-elle en essuyant le sang sur son visage.

Anarchie n'est qu'un mot. Vivre dans son sens est une autre histoire.

-C'est notre règne.

A ce moment, elle avait acquiescé. Depuis toutes les paroles marquantes que lui avait dit Doffy, sa façon de voir le monde changeait. Elle ne s'était plus excusée pour de quelconques paroles de travers et avait cessé de faire ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Mais son respect pour le flamant, lui, n'avait pas été ébranlé par sa sauvagerie. Elle perdait mémoire, en réalité.

Pourquoi se sentait-elle incapable de vivre la nuit ? Le visage du chirurgien de la mort apparaissait sans cesse au-dessus d'elle. A ses pieds, flottaient les corps de sa famille baignant dans leur propre sang. Il avait cependant un large sourire sur la bouche qui l'invitait à le rejoindre. Mais où était-il ? Pourquoi un tel sourire ? Il devait pourtant bien se douter de la haine qu'il avait insufflé dans son coeur ! Et s'il croyait encore avoir ses chances, alors il était bien l'homme prétentieux dont elle était tombée amoureuse.

Le jour où le destin fera se croiser leur route maudite sera un triste jour. Elle l'imaginait pluvieux. Il serait sûrement vêtu de cette casquette tachetée, de son jean… Elle, elle ne saurait que faire en apercevant sa silhouette. Sa première réaction serait de vouloir le tuer, Doffy l'en empêcherait. Mais quoi d'autre ? Entre eux, rien n'avait de belle fin de toute façon ! Et le flamant ne la laisserait jamais agir comme bon lui semble, tout comme il ne laissera pas le chirurgien l'approcher. Il détruisait tout ce qui pouvait le lui rappeler… En voyant ça, elle avait menti. Pour une raison connue que d'elle-même elle avait menti et ainsi protégé ses souvenirs, tout ce qu'elle avait gardé de lui. Bien que sa dague, ou ses prothèses de cyborg, soient des cadeaux de son meurtrier, elle avait appris à vivre sans dégoût. Elle n'avait pas voulu tout perdre, pour si peu… Et puis, c'était ces choses-là qui l'avaient maintenue en vie. Doflamingo n'avait au moins aucun pouvoir sur ce genre de souvenir.

Mais lentement, tout change, et sentiments avec. Le résultat de ces combats acharnés avait été une profonde affection pour Joker. N'était-il pas si mauvais ? Krys partait là du principe que tout être est mauvais, et qu'il ne peut l'être plus qu'un autre, plus que Trafalgar Law. Ce dernier prenait donc en contrepartie l'image abominable, pire que celle de ses souvenirs, d'un homme infect dans l'âme. C'était tout de même étrange sachant que le monde entier n'avait plus nouvelle de lui… On le supposait même mort. Elle n'y croyait pas ! Si son démon avait succombé, alors que restait-il ? Ce n'était pas Doflamingo qui lui donnerait une raison d'exister un peu plus longtemps. Lui, ne pouvait que la brutaliser de toutes les manières.

Leur seule excuse, à tous, est qu'ils avaient une raison d'être fous.


	7. Let me follow you

**Hey !**

 **Réponse aux reviews (oui, oui aujourd'hui je prends le temps !)**

nikkouyoku : Je crois bien que je vais faire ton bonheur... c'est le retour en scène de Law ! xD

Nocturnis-Lepus : Non t'excuse pas x) Ah ça Krys devient tarée ! Mais en même temps avec Doffy... voilà quoi, ça ne pouvait pas tomber sur un bisounours. Brefouille, on verra bien quels seront ses sentiments vis-à-vis de Law !

Emma Dela Luna : Merci beaucoup ! Je continuerais de faire de mon mieux :D

Ouji-chan 0005 : Ah bon t'aimais Doffy ? Mais c'est juste le pire type du manga (d'après moi...) Puis il est tellement dégueu avec Krys :'(

Ic'ilver : Exactement c'est un salopard. Pareil, les personnages de Under the iron me manquent ! Surtout Mir, le grand-frère adoré de Krys... *essuie la petite larme* Bref merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !

Sur ce bonne lecture, bonnes vacances (enfinnnn !), et laissez-moi un petit commentaire s'il vous plaît !

* * *

 **Let me follow you.**

* * *

Les premières nuits étaient amères. Les journées très vides. Un silence de mort avait régné quelques jours dans le sous-marin. Personne ne voulait en parler, personne ne voulait se dire qu'ils avaient abandonné un des leurs, mais tout le monde s'était demandé pourquoi. Au fond, c'était un pas de plus vers le dégoût de l'Homme, mais pas vers la Liberté.

Quelle utilité à faire un massacre, pour ne laisser qu'une unique survivante au milieu du chaos ? Leur capitaine, lui-même, n'avait rien dit à ce sujet. En fait, il n'avait plus rien dit concernant cette funeste nuit. C'était comme s'il avait tout oublié, alors qu'en réalité, ça devait le hanter. Mais personne ne savait vraiment. Leur aventure continuait à travers le Shin Sekai, oui, mais plus rien n'était pareil. Pour Bepo, pour Penguin, pour tous. Et ils se demandaient qu'est-ce qui les affectait le plus entre savoir qu'ils avaient laissé crever une camarade, ou voir leur capitaine devenir un peu plus étrange chaque jour.

Law en était conscient. Mais ce n'était pas tant de la culpabilité qui l'animait depuis ces sept mois passés. Tout personne normale n'aurait pas supporté les remords et aurait fait demi-tour. Mais après sept mois, elle était morte. Il ne fallait pas rêver. La jeune fille dans son cœur était morte comme tout ce qu'il avait connu jusque-là.

Les jours où les vagues devenaient tumultueuses, il la sentait encore arpenter les couloirs du submersible, le suivre où qu'il aille et faire chavirer son cœur à l'océan. Mais ce ne pouvait être que son imagination car la réalité le rattrapait toujours une fois qu'il se retournait. Sa main ne caressait pas ses cheveux, elle les traversait. Et la cyborg partait en courant à chaque fois. Il avait beau se dire qu'un jour il la rattraperait, ça n'était jamais arrivé. Mais il était encore assez sain d'esprit pour deviner que ce n'était qu'une illusion, un mirage. Un stupide spectre. Et il l'acceptait. Sa mort comme sa folie, il l'acceptait pleinement. Qu'il soit fou, si c'est comme ça que ce doit être. Il ne changerait pas le passé.

Le son des coups à sa porte le sortit de sa paralysie momentanée. Law se redressa sur son fauteuil tandis que Shachi pénétrait timidement dans la pièce. Le jeune homme se tenait droit comme un piquet, les mains derrière le dos.

-On vient de s'arrêter au port de l'île Arwen pour faire le plein.

-Je sais… Je vais venir.

-Vraiment ?

-C'est ce que je viens de dire.

Le chirurgien revêtit une veste noire avec sa marque au niveau du pectoral gauche, ainsi que sa casquette, et partit devant. Après avoir passé la porte du sous-marin et respiré cet air frais qu'on ne trouvait bien qu'à l'extérieur, il se sentait déjà un peu plus vivant dans son corps, et moins comme un étranger forcé d'y rester. Ses hommes sur le pont le regardèrent passer les yeux grands ouverts : certains n'avaient pu le voir que deux ou trois fois ces derniers mois.

-Capitaine… bredouillèrent-ils.

Law fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez bon sang ?

-Mais…

-Mais. C'est tout ce que vous avez dire ? Je veux maintenant une équipe pour chaque tâche ! Penguin, tu viens avec moi. Et vous autres, quand je serais rentré, je veux voir les réparations faites, le pont nettoyé et les stocks pleins. Au travail.

Il tapa du pied devant leurs bouches entrouvertes.

-Maintenant, ajouta-t-il avec ce sourire fourbe qui les faisait toujours trembler de la tête aux pieds.

Sans plus attendre, et tous d'accords pour dire que leur capitaine était bien de retour, ils obéirent et se remirent à leurs corvées avec plus de sérieux. Trafalgar sauta du navire, atterrit sur le quai. Penguin le suivit et ils pénétrèrent tous les deux dans les rues de l'île Arwen, un lieu de commerce, avec deux villes, chacune entourée par des forêts abondantes. Quand ils se furent assez éloignés du sous-marin pour ne plus entendre les voix de leurs nakamas, le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche.

-Est-ce que vous allez bien, capitaine ?

-Je te retourne la question.

Il rabattit un peu plus la visière jaune de son bonnet.

-Je pense que vous avez fait le bon choix, avoua-t-il.

-Quand je t'ai vu à côté de cette femme, j'ai pensé le contraire.

-J'étais choqué. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de comprendre. Mais j'aurais dû vous remercier ce jour-là.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'était déjà fini. Si on était restés plus longtemps là-bas, on aurait eu la Marine à nos trousses, et Ly… ils auraient tous été capturés par le Gouvernement. Alors je pense que vous avez fait le bon choix. Peu importe où ils sont, ils sont libres maintenant.

-C'est ce que tu crois.

Penguin plissa les paupières.

-Je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de la tuer si vous ne nous en aviez pas donné l'ordre.

Le chirurgien prit une grande inspiration et lui fit comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas plus continuer cette conversation. Mais le jeune homme s'y attendait, après sept mois, personne n'avait oublié le cauchemar. Et lui aussi n'arrivait pas encore à s'en remettre. Lydia lui manquait, mais au fond, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment connue. Et elle n'avait jamais vraiment été amoureuse de lui. Bien au contraire, elle aimait se moquer et ne le prenait pas au sérieux. Mais quand c'était elle, ce n'était pas blessant. Il l'avait tuée pour son bien. Et c'était la seule chose qui pouvait le consoler.

L'île Arwen avait l'habitude d'accueillir des pirates de passage. Du moment qu'ils ne causaient pas de problème, ils étaient les bienvenus dans les bars et les auberges. Ici, Law ne vit aucun avis de recherche placardés sur les murs des bâtiments. Et les gens vivaient paisiblement. Les rues étaient animées, les enfants couraient d'un bout à l'autre. Il serra plus fort son nodachi en se surprenant à voir des flammes brûler leurs maisons et leurs étalages. Il cligna trois des yeux après cette vision d'horreur pure. Avait-il bien fait de sortir ? Le capitaine continua d'avancer et repéra du coin de l'œil un bar au fond d'une ruelle. Il se retourna vers le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait.

-Rentre.

-Capitaine, je… d'accord.

Penguin s'en alla à contrecœur, et il le remarqua, mais il préférait y être seul. Le chirurgien se planta face à la bâtisse qui l'intéressait puis y pénétra. Il s'assit sur une des banquettes rouges de la pièce. Une femme à la tenue provocante lui amena un verre et une bouteille de saké. Elle s'assit à ses côtés avec un large sourire engageant.

-Comment vous vous appelez ?

-Qui vous a demandé de vous asseoir ?

-Moi c'est Jasna, répondit-elle en jouant avec ses mèches noires d'encre.

-Trafalgar Law…

La serveuse planta ses coudes sur la table et le jaugea de la tête aux pieds d'un air captivé.

-Le Trafalgar Law du journal ?

-Je ne vois pas de vous parlez.

-Mais si. Ils vous recherchent, vous et cette fille.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, et Jasna se hâta de lui trouva le journal en question, en trottinant sur ses talons. Tandis qu'elle courait à tous les coins de la salle, le chirurgien fixait le liquide dans la bouteille verte. En prendre ou pas n'était plus une question. Il se demandait surtout si c'était l'oubli de sa personne qu'il recherchait en entrant ici. La brune revint s'asseoir sur la banquette avec ce journal dont elle parlait dans les mains. Elle le lui tendit.

-Ça fait plusieurs mois qu'ils laissent votre visage et celui de cette fille. Apparemment, vous auriez volé des biens du Gouvernement.

Sa lèvre s'abaissa en une grimace déplaisante. Ce n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges. Il n'existait pas de « biens » ! On parlait là de vies humaines, de cyborgs morts sous ses mains, et non d'objets. Il lui arracha le journal et le lui rendit aussitôt lorsqu'une brusque image lui apparut. C'était ce dessin que l'on y avait fait d' _elle_. La ressemblance avec ses traits enfantins aurait autant pu le faire sourire que rester impassible. Quand avaient-ils pu la voir, pour la dessiner si bien ? Avait-elle réussi à leur échapper ? A en croire ses cheveux en mouvement, et cette détresse dans son regard, elle fuyait. Law se surprit à regarder et sourire dans le vague. Il n'avait pas laissé une survivante derrière lui.

-Cette fille est morte, cracha-t-il brusquement en jetant un regard noir à la serveuse. Si vous avez fini de m'ennuyer je vous demanderai de dégager.

-Hé, pas la peine d'hausser le ton… (Elle fit courir ses mains longilignes autour de son cou.) Je connais les pirates. Je sais que c'est dur. Vous avez besoin de vous détendre, Trafalgar, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix prenante à son oreille. Si vous êtes intéressé, il y a des chambres juste en bas…

Le chirurgien resta de marbre. Lorsqu'il avait vu cette enseigne en forme de femme à demi-nue, il se doutait déjà qu'une partie de ce bar était un bordel, et les serveuses des prostituées. Son regard se tourna encore vers la bouteille de saké, comme si c'était elle qui lui donnerait la réponse. La brune, assise à califourchon sur ses genoux, continuait de le séduire et caresser sa peau même si elle pouvait voir son esprit torturé entre mille questions.

-C'est à elle que vous pensez ?

Oui, c'était à elle qu'il pensait. Mais il pensait toujours à elle.

-Non.

Il maudit ce mensonge, car n'importe qui verrait au travers. Un large sourire s'imprima sur les lèvres rouges de la jeune femme.

-Comment elle s'appelait ?

-Ça ne vous regarde pas.

-Mais si. Je l'ai vue.

Sa poitrine se bloqua soudainement. Ses poumons n'acceptaient plus l'oxygène dont il avait besoin. Il saisit violemment les épaules de Jasna.

-Je vous ai dit qu'elle était morte !

-Il faut croire que non. Je suis maligne, monsieur le pirate, je ne vous aurais pas montré ça si je voulais vraiment vous faire payer mes services. Et comme je suis sympa de vous aider, ce serait aussi gentil de votre part que vous me lâchiez.

Il s'exécuta.

-Où vous l'avez vue ?

-Du calme, on a tout notre temps…

-Pas moi, rétorqua Law en la menaçant du regard.

La prostituée ne se fit pas prier. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait aperçu la veille une fille vêtue de noir, avec au moins une dizaine de couteaux sur le corps, et qu'elle transportait avec elle une grande mallette.

-Je trouvais d'ailleurs étonnant qu'elle puisse la porter toute seule… ça avait l'air lourd pour un si petit corps.

-Et ensuite ? la pressa le chirurgien.

-Elle a livré ce truc au patron.

Jasna se pencha vers lui et baissa la voix.

-On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais il y a un commerce dangereux entre les îles du coin. Des armes et de la drogue. A mon avis, c'était ce qu'elle transportait votre copine.

-Vous savez autre chose ?

-Hum… c'est pas une info, juste ma petite opinion, mais même si vous êtes un pirate, je vous conseillerais de pas chercher cette fille. Parce qu'entre ce dessin et ce que j'ai vu y a une nette différence.

-De quoi vous parlez ?

-Le genre qui tue pour le plaisir. Si vous aviez vu son regard d'assassin… elle était effrayante !

Law fronça les sourcils d'un air contrarié. Alors que la brune s'approchait à nouveau de lui pour l'effleurer, il rejeta sans ménagement ses caresses et l'écarta loin de lui comme la pire nuisance.

-Vos services ne m'intéressent pas. Au revoir.

-Hé ! Vous pourriez au moins me remercier !

Il l'ignora proprement et poussa les battants du bar. Il se souvenait maintenant pourquoi les bordels l'avaient toujours dégoûté : ces femmes croyaient connaître les gens. Mais elles ne se connaissaient pas elles-mêmes. Et ce n'était pas dans les bras d'une putain qu'il allait se sentir mieux. Il ne ferait que vomir une fois les narines pleines de leur parfum.

Une goutte vint se déposer sur sa joue lorsqu'il leva les yeux, et vite rejointe par ses sœurs. Le ciel gris laissait tomber une pluie qui trempait ses vêtements. Le supernova rabattit un peu plus sa casquette sur son front. Il ne courut pas s'abriter comme les passants, et alla juste s'adosser au mur d'un magasin en bordure de chemin. Les paroles de cette femme ne pouvaient néanmoins, à part l'irriter, que le faire réfléchir. Et si elle était en vie… Rien que cette idée le torturait. Il n'avait pas besoin de cette pensée pour culpabiliser ! Et c'était inconcevable. C'était une autre personne. Mais ça, c'était ce qu'il se forçait à croire, car une part de lui souriait à n'en plus pouvoir, et ce même en sachant que ça n'avait aucun sens. Certains, comme lui, étaient taillés pour survivre. Mais pas elle. Pas Krys. La jeune fille qu'il avait abandonnée était une morveuse… une adorable morveuse. Il avait beau y réfléchir mille fois, il l'avait détruite et la détruirait encore s'il venait à la revoir.

Plongé dans ses propres réflexions parmi les gens qui couraient ou trottinaient sous l'averse, il y avait une sombre silhouette dans le chemin, qui avançait en titubant. La personne avait le visage sous une large capuche noire, et laissait des gouttes de sang derrière elle, vite effacées des pavés par la pluie. Jusqu'alors, il n'y avait pas vraiment de quoi attirer son attention, si ce n'est toutes ces lames accrochées avec des sangles à ses cuisses. Il devina d'ailleurs, à ces petites mains de porcelaine qui portaient sans difficulté la mallette, que cet étranger était une femme.

Elle passa devant lui sans se détourner de son chemin et il ne réussit pas à voir sa face sous l'ombre de sa capuche. Mais après mûres réflexions, à la fixer traîner son pied blessé, elle devint trait pour trait la description que lui avait faite cette prostituée du bar. Law ne pouvait plus en détacher son regard, mais elle allait disparaître dans la foule, s'il ne faisait rien ! Alors il s'écarta du mur, se laissa entraîner par le courant. Au bout d'un certain temps, le chirurgien se surprit à toujours la retrouver devant lui et marcher sur ces petites traînées rouges qu'elle laissait après ses pas. Il la suivait, sans s'en rendre compte peut-être, mais il la traquait surtout comme un animal. D'ailleurs, elle pressait le pas à chaque coin de rue et tentait en vain de le fuir. Mais à quoi bon ? Il était là derrière elle tel un mort-vivant désirant racler un peu de chair. Il se sentait dégueulasse, mais il se sentait le coeur en joie.


	8. Stop follow me

**Bonjour ._.  
**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé un Joyeux Noël ! Et bientôt le nouvel an... aah trop de bonne nourriture :'D**

 **Réponse aux reviews !  
**

Ic'ilver : Thanks ! Cette fille... hmm... tu verras bien :D

Ouji-chan0005 : Ouais il était temps ! Moi aussi je voulais secrètement le revoir .-. Perso j'ai jamais trop accroché sur plumeau rose. Il est dur à cerner et c'est ce qui fait son charme je suppose..

anna : Mdr t'as tout compris XD Petite anecdote pour l'allusion-zombie je venais de regarder un épisode de Z nation ! Et oui le "let me follow you" est purement psychopathe et tout à fait en lien avec le titre de ce nouveau chapitre x) Est-ce que Law est tombé en dépression ? Il faudra attendre pas mal de chapitres pour voir les indices :/ Sorry sorry !

nikkouyoku : Uiiii Law est là ! Ha ha tu t'avances bien ! Pas sûr qu'ils se réconcilient... Mais bon, c'est une option !

Et sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Stop follow me !**

* * *

Le temps était passé plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru sous les ordres de Doflamingo et Gladius. L'officier s'était chargé de l'initier aux armes à feu, et les autres lui avaient enseigné tout ce qu'elle devait savoir sur leurs projets et leur commerce. Ses journées étaient pleines, ses mains toujours couvertes de sang. Et s'il n'y en avait pas, le virus mortel se propageait dans sa propre tête.

Malgré ses efforts le flamant la disait encore perturbée mentalement. C'était vrai ! Elle disait que non, mais elle-même en était consciente ! Il lui arrivait de péter les plombs, descendre dans les sous-sols, et exécuter un ou deux prisonniers sans aucun prétexte pour le justifier. Sur leurs visages se superposait toujours celui de Trafalgar Law au moment où elle tirait. La Liberté n'avait-elle jamais eu goût de fer ? Et quelque part, c'était son seul réconfort de le voir mort, même en sachant qu'il ne l'était pas réellement. Elle aurait cru que Doffy l'accepterait, mais au contraire, il l'avait fortement réprimandée lorsqu'il avait appris ce qu'elle faisait. Pourquoi ? Ça elle n'en savait vraiment rien, mais elle se souvenait de la manière dont il l'avait enchaînée et laissée mourir de faim. Il savait au moins qu'elle ne tomberait pas malade alors il n'avait pas hésité à la délaisser plusieurs jours.

Et quand elle fut aussi morte qu'un vivant puisse l'être, il la libéra, après lui avoir fait revivre cette misère dont il l'avait sortie. Krys avait été en colère pendant un bon bout de temps mais lorsque ses grandes mains se posaient sur elle elle n'avait toujours d'autre choix que de capituler. Que pouvait-elle faire sinon ? Elle lui devait déjà trop pour déclarer la guerre ! Et de plus elle allait être récompensée pour sa patience.

La cyborg pénétra dans le bureau du flamant et s'assit face à lui, droite et sage. Cette pièce l'effrayait un peu depuis toutes les fois où il l'avait punie ici mais elle tentait de ne rien montrer de son angoisse. Il lui fit un sourire en coin.

-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

-Le poste, s'écria-t-elle.

-De quoi parles-tu ?

Elle serra discrètement les poings pour se donner la force de lui parler.

-Vous m'aviez parlé d'un poste, que je pourrais prendre, si je devenais meilleure. Je pense que je suis prête. Je veux le faire.

-Es-tu consciente de ce que c'est ?

-Transport de drogue. Je sais.

-Une fois que tu seras partie, tu ne seras plus sous ma protection. Je ne pourrais rien faire pour toi si les choses tournent mal.

-Oui… je sais à quel point c'est dangereux, mais il faut que je le fasse, Doffy. Je peux pas rester ici et m'entraîner entre quatre murs ! Vous aussi, vous aviez dit que ça ne me convenait pas. Alors s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi y aller.

-Jure-moi que tu ne le fais pas dans le but de le retrouver.

-Je le jure ! cria la brune les dents serrées.

Elle se leva brusquement de sa chaise et se pencha vers lui.

-Je ne peux pas échouer…

-Alors prends le bateau en direction de l'île Arwen.

La cyborg courba poliment l'échine pour le remercier, mais Doflamingo glissa un doigt entre sa peau et son collier, et la tira doucement vers lui.

-Tu as intérêt à me revenir jolie chose.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le sourire mauvais du flamant. La voix chevrotante, elle lui répondit ce qu'il voulait entendre, qu'elle reviendrait, évidemment. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle se forçait à penser pour le moment mais avait peur de changer d'avis une fois dehors et loin de ses yeux. Le vent de la liberté est le plus contagieux.

Le lendemain, la Don Quichotte Family l'avait saluée pour son départ et aussi pour inaugurer sa première mission de haute envergure. Krys n'avait vraiment dit au revoir qu'à Gladius. Les autres s'en fichaient pas mal de toute façon, derrière leurs faux-semblants. Et puis l'officier avait été son instructeur pendant de longs mois. Si elle pouvait travailler seule désormais, c'était avant tout grâce à lui. Krys les avait donc quittés, et bien moins mal à l'aise que ce qu'elle aurait cru. Durant tout son voyage à bord d'un bateau de marchands elle avait pour seule pensée son objectif à atteindre à tout prix. Au fond c'était très simple. Mais on lui avait déjà parlé de tout ce qui pouvait se présenter à elle. Et personne ne devait savoir ce que contenait cette mallette qu'elle trimballait avec elle en permanence. La jeune fille, pour passer le temps, se répétait chaque étape de sa mission, tandis que les hommes à bord la disaient folle à lier, à parler toute seule. Elle ne s'était pas mise en colère. Il y avait une part de vérité.

L'île Arwen n'était qu'un petit point de vente à ses yeux. Elle n'y passerait pas plus de trois jours, juste le temps qu'il lui faudra pour négocier et vendre la marchandise.

Lorsque le bateau s'était arrêté au port, elle s'était mouvée rapide comme une ombre en dehors et était partie en trottinant. Rester le moins possible à la vue des gens était une première règle importante. Elle avait donc rabattu sa capuche sur ses cheveux bruns et s'en était allée dans les rues avec une pression constante à l'intérieur de son ventre. Le trac, peut-être. Ou la peur de piquer un sprint car ses jambes lui criaient de lâcher son chargement et partir en flèche vers les bois, alors que ce collier autour de son cou voulait l'étrangler sur place.

Le premier jour avait été le pire. Dès son réveil dans la petite auberge où elle avait loué une chambre, elle avait rendu son déjeuner dans la salle de bain. Jamais Krys n'aurait imaginé pouvoir vomir comme ça. Mais elle savait bien quelle était la cause de tout ce mal : rien que penser à la voix de Don Quichotte Doflamingo la mettait dans un état de panique. Il l'avait terrorisée juste avant son départ et en voilà le résultat. Mais la cyborg reconnaissait son intelligence car elle se sentait incapable de lui échapper, avec ce collier et cette angoisse. Elle croyait se sentir plus libre en prenant cette mission, mais c'était pire encore. Il l'avait définitivement piégée.

Néanmoins, et malgré la peur, elle réussit à effectuer sa première livraison à Arwen sans encombres. Ça s'était passée dans un bar plutôt sombre quelle avait ensuite deviné être un bordel, ce qui l'avait profondément dégoûtée, au moins autant que les hommes soûls à l'intérieur. Son premier client, plus exactement le propriétaire des lieux, l'avait faite arquer un sourcil dès son apparition. C'était un grand homme moustachu, au regard pervers et vicieux. La jeune fille s'y attendait, mais le pire : il ne l'avait pas prise au sérieux. A cause de son visage, de sa taille… Krys était partie dans une colère noire à ce moment-là. On l'avait prévenue que ça arriverait souvent mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver abruti de l'avoir traitée comme une gosse. Cependant il lui suffisait de jeter sa mallette sur le bureau et l'ouvrir sous ses yeux pour de suite récupérer le respect qu'elle méritait sous le nom de Joker.

Le lendemain, alors qu'elle quittait l'auberge pour entamer une deuxième livraison, il se mit soudainement à pleuvoir. Krys serra sa valise entre ses petits doigts et passa dans la rue principale. Ce n'était pas des gouttes d'eau qui allaient la ralentir, et pourtant, elle s'était mise en tête de ne pas se presser pour une question de camouflage. Il fallait avouer qu'elle craignait d'être reconnue par des ennemis de Doffy et qui en voulaient à son commerce. Cette peur s'amplifia lentement, très lentement, quant au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à marcher droit devant elle, une plaie à sa cheville se rouvrit. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de se soigner en pleine rue et comptait sur la pluie pour effacer ses traces. Après tout, la douleur ne pouvait plus l'effrayer que la déception qu'elle craignait de voir sur le visage du flamant.

Par précaution la jeune fille tournait régulièrement la tête au cours de son trajet et cette fois-ci, elle eut bien raison de le faire. Krys faillit se paralyser sur place. Elle serra sa capuche dans sa main disponible et accéléra le pas pour lui échapper. Il n'était pas faux de dire qu'un cauchemar ne quitte jamais un enfant, même en plein jour, et que le fantôme peut rattraper les vivants. Il ne devait sûrement pas exister pire démon en chasse. Elle serra les dents : encore cette foutue illusion ! Mais cette fois elle s'interdisait d'y croire. La cyborg boitait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait sur sa cheville blessée tandis qu'une panique intérieure la gagnait. Elle songeait silencieusement à une échappatoire… Quelques secondes avaient suffi à la dégoûter de toutes sensations. Ce devait être le pouvoir de ses yeux orageux braqués sur elle et seulement elle. Va-t'en Law, songeai-t-elle aussi fort qu'une prière, disparais… Mais en vain et son visage ne la quittait plus d'une semelle. Il existait donc une torture plus intense que ce que Doffy lui faisait connaître. Elle courut se réfugier loin de la ville et posa le pied à l'orée des forêts. Ce mirage pourrait-il la suivre jusque-là ? Elle le mettait au défi de l'attraper.

La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration. Elle resta interdite sur une souche d'arbre, stoïque et attentive au moindre bruit. Lorsqu'elle put deviner qu'il avait lui aussi quitté la civilisation, elle s'élança, mallette sous le bras, dans une course insensée contre ce qu'elle croyait n'être que son cauchemar, se promettant que ce serait la dernière fois.

* * *

 **Chapitre un peu court, c'est la crise que voulez-vous :')**

 **Petits remerciements (ah oui je vous fais chier avec ça) à tous ceux qui continuent de me suivre, commenter et partager leurs pensées sur l'histoire !**

 **Voilà je vous souhaite une bonne année et puis je vous dis à l'an prochain !  
**

 **Bepo : Désolé...**


	9. I am crazy about you

**Hey !**

 **Passage reviews :**

Ic'ilver : Merci merci c'était ma petite idée o/ Arf tu m'as fait penser à cette p***** de fin de Under the Iron ! J'espère ne jamais écrire un tel massacre à nouveau :'( Sinon ouais j'ai aussi un peu d'attachement pour la "nouvelle" Krys ^^ On sent bien ce qu'elle a vécu.

pas connect : Connecte toi ! xD Moui j'essaie d'être plus rapide qu'avant. Effectivement même Law a beaucoup changé ! Personnellement je trouve dingue sa façon de penser. Mais Krys n'est pas mieux !

Ouji-chan0005 : Et hop maintenant le pdv de Shachi x) Nan je déconne, cette fois c'est le moment ! Oh moi aussi j'ai un p'tit coup de coeur sur Kid, il est original ce mec.

Seika-Chan : Merci beaucoup o/ J'espère que la suite va te plaire !

nikkouyoku : Ah sachant que les deux sont tarés... suspens !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **I am crazy about you.**

* * *

Les oiseaux qui vivaient dans ces forêts avaient cessé leur chant depuis un moment déjà, perturbés par ces deux étrangers. L'un semblait sûr de ce qu'il faisait, l'autre le fuyait comme la peste. On n'entendait plus que le craquement des branches et des feuilles sur leur passage. Pourtant il y a tout juste cinq minutes les choses s'étaient calmées un moment : elle s'était réfugiée dans une petite cabane abandonnée, y avait jeté sa mallette, et s'était enfuie par la fenêtre. Mais son traqueur avait vu le coup venir, adossé au tronc d'arbre en attendant de la voir sortir. Cette mallette ne l'intéressait pas. C'était son visage qu'il voulait désespérément bien qu'il s'y refuse à penser. Quand la silhouette encapuchonnée quitta discrètement la baraque en ouvrant la fenêtre il resta immobile et jeta malgré lui un regard curieux. Sa cheville la faisait souffrir. Il avait aussi un peu mal au coeur en imaginant que ce puisse être le visage de Krys sous la capuche. Elle sauta sur le tapis de feuille mais faillit bien ne pas y arriver. Dès qu'elle eut assez de force et d'équilibre pour repartir en courant il s'élança à sa suite, même s'il se doutait du piège, elle n'aurait pas abandonné son bagage pour rien. Cette femme... non, cette fille, devait s'attendre à ce qu'il lui veuille du mal. Ça n'était pas son intention. Au fond il nourrissait le mince espoir de trouver en elle ce qu'il avait perdu.

Le chirurgien était conscient de son comportement pour le moins ambiguë et il se sentait aussi un peu naïf de croire les paroles d'une putain. Seulement c'était bien sa cyborg maladroite et pas une autre dans le journal. Aussi stupide puisse être un capitaine il n'avait pas été fichu de le voir, de comprendre que disparaître pour le monde entier n'avait aidé personne et aucun d'entre eux. Cela n'avait d'ailleurs fait que l'enfoncer plus profondément dans son sentiment mélancolique. Alors peut-être était-elle bien morte et que le Gouvernement n'était pas au courant, et peut-être était-elle juste devant lui. Et si c'était le cas, il ne la laisserait pas le fuir plus longtemps.

Law fit preuve d'une extrême patience, ou plutôt jusqu'à ce que sa cape noire disparaisse. Dès lors il entendit un violent fracas et le craquement de l'écorces. Son pouls s'accéléra subitement. Elle avait trébuché, sa cheville pour cause, et dévalé la pente. Lorsqu'il arriva en bas il était déjà trop tard : la jeune fille gisait au sol, face contre terre. Il se pencha vers elle. Le choc l'avait évanouie et retiré la capuche d'une courte chevelure brune. Il déglutit, la main près de son épaule. Voulait-il tant le savoir ? Ça oui, il en crevait d'envie, mais elle non… Au diable ! Il l'avait laissée pour morte de toute façon. Quelle différence y aurait-il à trouver son cadavre ? Il la retourna d'un geste sec.

Et lui porta un regard douloureux. Sa main descendait de son front sali de terre, à ses beaux yeux clos, frôlait l'arrête de son petit nez et caressait sa jolie bouche qu'il se remémorait par de vifs souvenirs. Il la prit dans ses bras, huma son parfum familier, celui que n'avait pas son fantôme. Le chirurgien resta un long moment accroupi à la tenir contre lui, de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse. Ciel, sa main ne l'avait pas traversée. Elle était réel. Elle était en vie ! Et Law se fichait éperdument qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir. Il embrassa les lèvres de son petit chiot, l'adorable créature qu'il avait un jour recueillie, et se sentit soudainement guéri de cette mélancolie constante et de cette folie qui l'avait guetté durant des mois interminables.

Mais alors qu'il la caressait inlassablement dans la crainte que ce ne soit qu'un rêve, la réalité le rattrapait. Et ses mains lui semblèrent à nouveau teintées du rouge de cette _nuit_. Outre les sourires et l'amour qu'elle avait eus pour lui, il n'avait su lui rendre que des tombes sur le coeur. Le chirurgien ne le voulait pas mais dut s'y résoudre, il la porta jusqu'à cette cabane où elle avait laissé sa mallette et l'attacha à une chaise. Il ne trouvait pas choix plus égoïste mais préférait ça à user d'un instinct de survie qui ferait de lui son meurtrier. Il prit une autre chaise et s'assit en face d'elle pour contempler son visage en riant tout bas. C'était trop ironique.

0o0o0o0o0

Rien ne saurait décrire sa rage ni son humiliation lorsqu'elle émergea enfin sans aucun souvenir de cette douleur pénible dans son crâne ni de ce qu'elle faisait attachée. Krys poussa un rugissement inhumain devant ses lames, sa mallette, et même sa dague déposés sur une table bancale comme des trophées de chasse qu'un salaud avait pris plaisir à mettre sous son nez. Elle tenta de se débattre contre cette position vulnérable mais mit rapidement fin à ce combat inutile qui ne faisait que frotter douloureusement sa peau. Silence se fit ensuite lorsqu'elle put entendre et identifier les pas d'un homme qui se rapprochait de la cabane. La cyborg ne fut pas surprise de retrouver cette foutue illusion, et pourtant ça lui mettait la rage au ventre de le voir marcher vers elle comme s'il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Comme s'il incarnait l'innocence et elle le monde dégoûtant comme il est.

-Vas-t'en. Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

Le chirurgien ne dit pas un mot, même sous ses injures. Il ouvrit le sac dans ses bras, releva la jambe de son pantalon et lui retira sa botte gauche pour faire apparaître sa plaie saignante.

-T'es qu'une image. Tu ne peux pas me torturer. Tu ne peux rien me faire.

-… une image ?

Elle poussa un cri strident avant de se débattre à nouveau et se mordre la bouche jusqu'au sang. Mais rien à faire ! Ses yeux ne se rouvraient pas sur sa chambre d'hôtel et même pas sur le visage de Joker ! Il était bien en chair, en vie, tout près d'elle, prétendant avoir expié rien que par sa présence tous les crimes qui l'accablaient. Sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme tellement insupportable… Elle se sentait frôler l'évanouissement. Ses yeux ne parvenaient plus à fusiller les siens.

-Mais je suis réel, ajouta-t-il d'un ton neutre.

-C'est pas possible… Tu veux juste m'effrayer ! Mais je n'ai plus peur de toi !

-Krys.

-Tu ne vaux plus rien ! Je me fiche pas mal d'une illusion !

Il s'approcha lentement, embrassa ses lèvres pâlies de terreur. Son baiser n'eut aucun goût pendant quelque secondes, ou alors elle ne le sentit même pas, puis devint une véritable source attrayante de chaleur. Il y avait tant de colère… Elle ferma ses paupières. Était-il enfin venu terminer ce qu'il avait commencé ? La jeune fille rouvrit les yeux sur ce magnifique visage qui était devenu il y a longtemps son pire cauchemar et l'incarnation-même de la cruauté. Elle ne pouvait dormir le soir sans qu'il ne vienne l'étrangler dans son sommeil et à force de le vivre, encore et encore, c'était vrai, elle n'avait plus peur. Alors Krys soutint son regard gris autant que possible et garda les lèvres closes. Non, elle ne lui donnerait pas le plaisir de la voir faire exploser sa rage. Elle s'y était malgré elle préparée.

Law comprit tout de suite quelle était son but : elle ne pouvait le tuer de ses mains attachées mais son regard semblait vouloir y remédier. Elle n'avait juste pas envie d'être la première à parler du monstre qu'il avait été cette nuit-là et quelque part toute leur conversation résidait dans ce silence. Elle lui disait à quel point elle le détestait, il ne savait quoi lui répondre hormis un mensonge de plus à la liste. Il ne regrettait pas, voilà tout. Le chirurgien se saisit des compresses et désinfectants qu'il avait amenés avec lui et se pencha sur sa blessure tandis qu'elle le fixait comme une bête sauvage.

-Je ne te ferais pas d'excuses, lança-t-il en s'occupant de nettoyer sa plaie, alors tu peux me faire ce regard si tu y trouves ton compte.

-…

-Non, en fait, tu devrais même me remercier pour ce que j'ai fait.

Elle tiqua brusquement.

-Espèce de connard ! Tu les as tous tués !

-Exact. Maintenant que tu es plus bavarde, pourrais-tu me dire ce que tu faisais là ?

Elle se replongea aussitôt dans son mutisme, ce qui eut le mérite de l'agacer.

-D'accord, tu ne veux pas parler… Je voulais l'entendre de ta bouche mais puisque tu ne veux pas, je vais simplement regarder moi-même.

Dès qu'il eut fini de bander sa cheville Trafalgar posa le poing sur cette mallette grise qui semblait si importante et épia du coin de l'œil sa réaction. Il s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir quand la mâchoire de Krys tressaillit.

-C'est de la drogue.

Il l'ignora et releva le compartiment pour y découvrir des dizaines de tubes en verre, contenant chacun un liquide rouge, mais trop diaphane pour que ce soit du sang. Il en saisit un.

-Ils l'appellent inferno, ajouta-t-elle. J'étais chargée de la livrer à Arwen et dans les îles aux alentours.

-Pour qui tu travailles ?

-…

-Il faut qu'on parle, Krys.

-Parler de quoi ? Après tout ce que tu m'as fait, je vois pas de quoi on peut parler !

-Vraiment ? (Il haussa brusquement la voix.) Tu te moques de moi ? Tu crois que je n'ai rien vu ?

Il dénuda violemment son épaule, sur laquelle apparaissait la marque de la Don Quichotte Family dessinée avec du sang sur sa peau. Elle ne put soutenir son regard bouillonnant de rage. Mais elle ne baissa pas la tête de honte ou de culpabilité, c'était le souvenir d'une promesse qui remontait dans sa gorge comme du vomi.

-Je t'avais dit de ne jamais chercher Joker !

-C'est lui qui m'a trouvée… alors que je crevais de faim à cause de toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu me reproches ? D'avoir survécu grâce à lui ? T'étais pas là alors me juge pas. Et de toute façon je ne suis plus sous tes ordres depuis pas mal de temps, cher capitaine, cracha-t-elle avec un sourire en coin purement démoniaque.

-Tu veux vraiment jouer avec moi, miss ? De cette manière ?

-Œil pour œil et dent pour dent. Je me vengerai de ce que tu as fait.

-Après avoir fini ce petit travail qu'il t'a confié ? Non… quand il te l'autorisera, devina le chirurgien.

-Ce qui ne devrait pas tarder : je suis devenue largement plus forte. Et s'il y a une seule chose dont je peux te remercier c'est de m'avoir montré ce que je peux accomplir ! C'en est bientôt fini de toi Law.

Il reposa ce flacon de drogue, ferma la mallette avec un air répugné et lui parla d'un ton acerbe.

-Combien de personnes as-tu tuées jusqu'à maintenant ?

-C'est une blague ? Si tu veux voir qui est le pire de nous deux c'est raté !

-Je ne plaisante pas.

Il se pencha au-dessus d'elle comme une ombre menaçante, lui posa identique question, et elle y répondit cette fois-ci.

-Je dirai plus d'une douzaine... Tu peux faire mieux chirurgien de la mort ? ricana-t-elle de son sourire enfantin.

Bien qu'il se forçait à ne rien exprimer devant elle, ou plutôt ce qu'elle était devenue, il était choqué de la voir agir comme l'ancienne Krys mais avec des paroles si répugnantes, et l'était encore plus en apprenant ses meurtres. Il se disait juste : « Mais comment une telle chose a pu se produire ? Y avait-t-elle pris plaisir ? »

A ses yeux la jeune fille était l'innocence-même et d'une candeur qu'il trouvait adorable. Et c'était bien elle qui lui avait crié ne pas vouloir être un monstre. Ironie du sort, elle riait devant lui en parlant de la mort, et continuait d'en rire. Mais qu'y avait-il de si drôle ? Trafalgar plissa les paupières, l'air autant déçu qu'en colère après elle.

-Dis-moi au moins que ça te dégoûte.

-Absolument pas ! Maintenant, si tu pouvais me détacher et me laisser partir, je songerais peut-être à te tuer sans torture.

-Non.

Ses jolis traits se déformèrent en une grimace haineuse.

-Détache-moi ! De toute façon tu es mort Law.

Un étrange sourire coula le long de sa bouche. D'une certaine manière, morte, elle l'était aussi. Il saisit un des couteaux de chasse sur la table et l'approcha.

-Oh, je vois. Alors tu vas me torturer pour que je parle ? T'es vraiment qu'un…

Il déchira le collier à son cou et le jeta au sol comme un débris.

-Tu ne pouvais pas retirer le cadenas toi-même j'imagine… soupira-t-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

-Que… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me l'as enlevé ?!

Law ne répondit ni à sa question, ni à son air médusé. Il croisa les bras et tourna le menton vers la fenêtre en l'ignorant encore une fois. Il n'avait plus supporté de contempler cette chose autour de sa gorge. Et sans exagération, ça lui filait la nausée de savoir qu'elle était désormais la propriété d'un autre. Mais la jeune fille avait un semblant de sourire accroché aux lèvres. Ce n'était pas un remerciement mais il le prenait comme tel car il était sûr et certain que cette chose blessait son amour-propre. Lorsque le calme se fut installé entre eux, il put entendre ses reniflements sous le gazouillement des oiseaux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Law… Je peux même pas te tuer sans l'accord de Doffy, alors dis-le moi…

-Rien n'a changé, je ne veux que te sauver.

-Tu mens !

-Pourquoi te mentirais-je ?

-Tu as tué ma famille ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me tuerais pas moi aussi ?

-La vraie question est : pourquoi je ne regrette pas de les avoir tués ?

Elle arqua un sourcil, il jugea qu'il était temps pour elle de savoir.

-Si je ne me sens pas coupable, c'est parce que de toute manière ça n'aurait pas pu se finir autrement.

-Tu pouvais sauver mes frères et sœurs !

-Oui, je ne te le cache pas. J'aurais pu faire un tas de choses. Mais qu'est-ce qui aurait vraiment changé Krys ? Lydia aurait disparu, Howard nous aurait menti, ça aurait ensuite été le tour de Gabriel. Et peu importe la tournure Sirius aurait contacté la Marine pour me forcer à quitter l'île et te laisser entre ses mains. Il n'y avait absolument rien que je puisse faire contre lui, il avait le Gouvernement à sa botte.

-Arrête de mentir sur mon père !

-Ah tiens… ton père. Parlons-en.

Trafalgar esquissa un large sourire mesquin. Son ton était presque enjoué.

-Il ne l'est pas, et ne l'a jamais été.

-La ferme !

-Voyons, les choses deviennent enfin intéressantes ! Laisse-moi plutôt te parler de lui, puisque tu n'as apparemment pas eu le temps de le connaître. Sirius avait une fille de dix ans, la petite Hélène. (Il se pencha vers son oreille.) Mais Hélène s'est faite torturée, et en est morte. C'est triste, n'est-ce pas ? Les responsables venaient d'un village en montagnes. Et quand Sirius les a retrouvés il les a massacrés, eux, mais aussi le village. Il a tout brûlé, et il t'a trouvée.

-Tais-toi, tais-toi… suppliai-t-elle frénétiquement.

-Il t'a coupé une main et un pied, exactement comme ce qu'il est arrivé à sa fille ! Je l'ai tué avant qu'il ne te fasse plus de mal et l'aie brûlé comme il a brûlé ton village. Alors vas-y Krys. Accuse-moi encore de ton malheur ! Reproche-moi de t'avoir retiré ce que tu n'as jamais eu ! Mais si tu veux m'accuser, n'oublie pas de dire que je n'en ai tiré aucun plaisir.

Il écarta les bras de part et d'autre de son corps.

-C'est qui le vrai monstre ? Sirius, ou moi ?

-…

-C'est bien ce que je me disais !

Le chirurgien frotta ses paupières lourdes et ses cernes creusées par ses longues nuits hantées. La lèvre inférieure de Krys tremblotait comme si elle était soudainement plongée en plein hiver, son regard se perdait dans le mur. Il l'avait mise dans un état de choc… Law soupira bruyamment. Il avait accepté d'être son coupable cette nuit-là mais ça ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi, il ne pensait pas qu'elle irait jusqu'à devenir une criminelle de Doflamingo par soif de vengeance. Mais ce serait inhumain de la laisser attachée juste pour ne pas la voir détaler, et revenir un jour pour le tuer. Inhumain mais… n'avait-elle jamais cessé de lui appartenir ? Elle pouvait bien porter un collier, car dans son cœur, lui n'avait jamais cessé d'exister. Alors que ce collier, il venait de le lui arracher.

La cyborg restait figée depuis dix minutes déjà, et durant ce temps, lui l'avait fixée avec un faible sourire aux coins des lèvres. Incroyable était le seul mot pour la décrire. Splendide aussi. Et horrible. Car horrible elle l'était désormais. Il haïssait sincèrement les paroles dégoûtantes qu'elle avait prononcées, ça lui donnait envie de lui ouvrir le crâne pour en sortir la vérité et réellement comprendre qui se tenait devant lui. Car à ne point en douter le sens de « dangereuse » prenait vie dans ses yeux. Elle ouvrit soudain la bouche, délaissa le mur. Son regard le menaça un moment avant de le juger comme _inoffensif_.

-Je comprends, dit la jeune fille avec d'uniques mots isolés.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu comprends ?

-Quand j'étais enfant… je l'ai vu pleurer devant cette photo. Au fond je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose. Alors je comprends. C'est tout. Ou tu t'attendais à ce que je verse des larmes ?

-Je ne te jugerai pas pour ça.

-Si je me mets à pleurer devant toi alors je ne mérite pas ma place chez Joker.

-Krys pleure sans arrêt devant moi. C'est une chose dont je me souviens tous les jours.

Il desserra doucement ses liens, juste de sorte à ce qu'elle en souffre moins et essuya l'écarlate qui coulait encore de sa bouche déchirée. Rien que par ses yeux bleus il se voyait subir les pires tortures et pour la raison la plus inexplicable il frissonnait de sa rage meurtrière. Pourtant jusqu'alors ses gestes avaient été des plus doux, ce qui ne faisait visiblement aucun différence s'il était question de récupérer un peu de confiance. Il n'était guère plus qu'un étranger méprisable qu'elle ne se gênait pas pour dévisager sous toutes les coutures. Tout ce qu'il avait connu de Krys prenait fin ici. Son regard s'intensifia brusquement.

-J'ai changé. Tu ne pourras pas me garder comme un animal en espérant que je sois docile à nouveau !

-Tu as raison, ce n'est pas correct.

-… donc ?

-Donc je n'ai jamais dit être le gentil de l'histoire. Tu te doutes que… je ne peux pas te laisser t'en aller. Il faut que tu restes avec moi désormais.

-Hein ? Mais en plus tu délires ! Espèce de malade ! Détache-moi que je t'assassine enfin !

Il se pencha vers elle, à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage, faisant taire ses menaces.

-Tu ignores ce que c'est alors ne m'accuse même pas d'être fou.

-Écarte-toi !

-Et pourquoi le devrais-je Krys ? siffla-t-il à son oreille. Souviens-toi d'à qui tu appartiens.

Un courant électrique sembla soudainement chercher refuge dans son corps : il devina au sourire fourbe de la cyborg que celle-ci tentait de le contrôler. Il balaya son pouvoir d'un rien et renversa brusquement son visage en arrière. Elle poussa un grognement.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de jouer. C'est déjà décidé. Je ne changerai pas d'avis.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Je ne te laisserais pas risquer ta vie pour un type pareil. Il ne te mérite pas. Et je prendrais tout le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu t'y fasses.

-T'es qu'un meurtrier !

-Tu resteras ici jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes enfin.

-Va te faire foutre Law !

Ses lèvres lui répondirent d'un baiser sur la joue. Elle le prit comme une moquerie, l'insulta à finir à bout de souffle et tenta en vain de lui mettre des coups de tête. Il croyait pouvoir l'arracher si facilement à Joker, mais quel imbécile ! Il n'y avait rien à comprendre si ce n'est son coeur dégueulasse de pirate ! Elle n'était pas son objet, sa poupée ou son animal de compagnie. Il ne pouvait pas tenir en laisse cette rage qui lui dévorait les entrailles depuis tout ce temps jusqu'à la vider de ce qui faisait la pitié. La cyborg lui jeta encore une fois ce regard noir qui traduisait ses pensées meurtrières à son égard. Ça pouvait bien être blessant, car ça l'était même pour un homme sans coeur, il n'y voyait pas de si mauvaises choses. Ce n'était peut-être que son imagination mais Law préférait croire à une autre histoire, ou plutôt aspirer à une nouvelle chance qu'elle voudrait bien lui accorder dans ses rêves les plus fous, car dans leur réalité à eux deux, le monde entier avait cessé d'exister. Il lui suffisait de tendre la main vers ses lèvres pour entendre des grognements de bêtes vibrer dans sa gorge. Elle était devenue plus animale qu'humaine. Le chirurgien ignorait alors s'il devait rajouter ça sur sur sa conscience déjà pesante. Enfin, pour le moment, outre la peur de ne jamais la récupérer et d'attendre indéfiniment une fille prête à le poignarder il était heureux de sentir à nouveau sa peau et ses cheveux. L'odeur n'était certes plus la même, il y trouvait encore cette douceur enfantine et cette innocence qui la caractérisait si bien. C'était comme si son âme guérissait de sept longs mois et lui criait de faire durer ça le plus longtemps possible, être immortel à ses côtés.


	10. Don't be scared my little puppy

**Hola !**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

anna : Aaaah mais je veux pas te spoiler ! Oui pauvre Law :'( Moi-même je veux pas lui faire ça !

Nocturnis-Lepus : Je t'en veux pas XD Est-ce que Krys a encore des sentiments ? C'est à voir dans ce chapitre ! Et je ne pense pas que le flamant sera le seul en colère si tu vois où je veux en venir ;)

Seika-Chan : Mdr il va faire un AVC O_O Merci beaucoup !

nikkouyoku : Thanks ! Pas sûre que ce soit marrant d'être séquestrée ._. Enfin, si c'est avec Law... x)

Ouji-chan0005 : Ouh tu vas me faire prendre la grosse tête toué ! é-è Merki !

loulou380 : Tu peux pas être plus en retard que moi :D Mille merci ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir un peu amélioré mon écriture, enfin j'espère ^^ Law n'en ressortira pas indemne c'est sûr :o

Ic'ilver : Oui enfin ! Victoire pour le peuple ! Ok ça dérive... Anw merchi :3 Ouais c'est mieux qu'elle sache à propos de Sirius, et avec un peu de chance ça l'aidera à accepter Law ! Non plus jamais de fin comme "Under the Iron", ça m'a trop brisé le coeur :')

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Don't be scared my little puppy, I just want to keep you safe.**

* * *

« C'est définitif, j'aurais dû détourner le regard pour ne pas subir ce dilemme. Prétendre ne pas l'avoir remarquée et tracer ma route aussi lâchement que lorsque j'ai quitté le manoir en feu. Je l'ai moi-même amenée à nous ressembler. J'ignore vraiment ce qui m'a pris. J'avais sûrement ce jour-là le bête espoir qu'elle trouve une meilleure vie que ce que j'avais pour elle, ou au moins qu'elle s'éteigne sans avoir connu ma véritable nature. »

La vérité au bord des lèvres il trouvait ces pensées bien stupides. Il n'aura finalement pas pu la sauver, et l'aura même tuée pour en ressusciter une autre, celle qui a l'âme dangereuse. Krys n'avait jamais poussé de tels hurlements, si semblables à la voix d'une bête torturée alors qu'il ne faisait que tenter de la toucher.

Lorsque la nuit tomba sur les bois et que le sommeil prit le dessus sur sa rage et sa raison, il défit les liens autour de ses jambes qui la retenaient prisonnière de la chaise et l'allongea sur le sol avec une trousse médicale en guise d'oreiller. Il y avait toutes les chances pour qu'elle s'enfuit, mais avec ses poings encore attachés dans le dos, elle n'irait pas bien loin, songea-t-il. Elle remua les lèvres pour avaler sa salive. Le corps de la cyborg avait indéniablement changé lui aussi. Elle restait de petite taille mais avait développé une musculature auparavant inexistante. Même endormie elle semblait encore prête à bondir sur lui et attaquer sa jugulaire. « Dangereuse » n'était finalement qu'un euphémisme devant cette sauvagerie qui prenait soudain vie. Et pourtant ça l'envoûtait de courir son existence et la mettre en danger sous son regard assassin.

Trafalgar déposa un rapide baiser sur son front et partit aussitôt. Son ventre se déchirait à l'idée de la laisser seule une nuit entière, après l'avoir enfin retrouvée ! Seulement il s'interdisait de rester pour plusieurs raisons et la haine de Krys en était une. Imprévisible était le mot qui justifierait le mieux son choix. Il ne saurait deviner quel sale coup elle lui préparerait au matin et de plus, il ne désirait pas mettre son équipage au courant de la situation. De toute façon ils peineraient à le croire en sachant quel état flegmatique l'avait submergé au point de le rendre totalement instable. A des moments il en venait à se demander si le sang coulait toujours dans ses veines ou si ce n'était que l'espoir d'avoir survécu un peu plus longtemps à cet ennui qui l'accablait.

Encore une fois on le regarda venir comme un fantôme traînant par-ci par-là. Il avait quelques remords à devoir mentir pour cacher ce qu'il lui arrivait. Couvrir son secret dans les bois. Mais il ne doutait pas une seconde que Bepo s'en était rendu compte. L'ours polaire le connaissait depuis bien trop longtemps pour ne pas déceler ses fourberies malgré lui. Il se coucha sans pour autant trouver le sommeil, remuant dans son esprit tous ses souvenirs depuis sa rencontre avec la jeune fille. Elle avait été pour lui ce que serait une perle sans coquille pour se protéger du monde extérieur, mais la principale chose que Law se remémorait était son envie d'apprendre chaque sentiment humain à travers lui, puis ses grands yeux bleus, si vifs, qui semblaient chaque fois inondés d'étoiles lorsqu'il apparaissait. Il était un héros pour son regard naïf, bien qu'il ait toujours renié cette image. Il la reniait avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, car malgré tout fier d'impressionner son petit chiot adoré. Se rappeler tout ça ne faisait en réalité que creuser un peu plus profondément le gouffre océanique qu'il avait dans l'âme. Mais rouvrir ses propres plaies l'aidait à ne pas finir sa nuit en cauchemar, et le lendemain, il retourna dans la forêt peu après l'aube. Ses pas lui semblaient lourds, il avait également la boule au ventre. Ne rien voir au travers des deux fenêtres poussiéreuses ne le rassura pas dans ses sombres pensées. Il laissa s'écouler quelques secondes sous le son des craquements de feuilles avant de reprendre contrôle de ses membres et ouvrir la porte grinçante.

Tout le long du trajet Law avait appréhendé ce moment où il la verrait pour la deuxième fois. Il était sûr et certain qu'elle ne serait pas dans un état normal et il eut raison. La cyborg avait le front suintant d'effort et ce regard vide et fou qui caractérisait si bien les animaux sauvages retenus en captivité. Pour respirer si mal il devina qu'elle avait passé des heures à essayer de se détacher. Krys continuait de haleter en le fusillant du regard.

-Uuh.. Ah… soufflait-elle en tentant de prononcer les mots.

Il jeta son sac à terre et s'accroupit à bonne distance de la jeune fille.

-Si tu es un peu plus calme, on pourra avoir une discussion.

-… veux pas.

-Je t'ai amené un repas. C'est ce que mes questions coûtent. Si tu ne veux pas parler de toi-même je vais t'y forcer : tu ne mangeras rien tant que ne m'auras pas répondu.

Il la vit serrer les dents, détourner les yeux et soupirer. Il se demandait alors si elle avait réussi à dormir sans cauchemars, enfin quelle utilité ? Sa priorité pour le moment était de la garder en vie et d'en savoir plus. Mais il ne savait amadouer que l'ancienne Krys, or cette dernière ne se laisserait pas si bien mener à la baguette aujourd'hui. Il récupéra son sac et s'avança un peu plus. Il avait au moins remarqué son attachement à sa position au sein de la pègre.

-Il vaut mieux pour toi m'écouter que mourir bêtement de faim.

-Tu ne me laisseras pas mourir.

-J'ai tout intérêt à ce que tu meurs, détrompe-toi.

Mensonge. Il avait déjà atteint sa limite.

L'odeur du paquet emballé fit rugir son estomac. Elle laissa la bave couler au coin de sa bouche entrouverte, le regard pendu sur cette nourriture qui la séduisait par son odeur salée. Sa respiration se détraqua à nouveau comme une vieille horloge, elle se mit à pousser de légers glapissements tandis que son ventre la torturait violemment. Trafalgar ne lui laissa pas le temps de se pencher et écarta la boîte de son regard affamé.

-Je t'ai dit que tu ne mangerais pas sans m'avoir répondu.

-Je veux pas de tes questions ! hurla-t-elle soudain. Donne-moi ça !

-Combien de fois t'a-t-il maltraitée ?

-...

Il saisit sa mâchoire et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Ses grognements avaient cessé, le silence complet.

-Réponds.

-Ça ne te regarde pas ! s'écria la jeune fille en se dégageant de sa prise.

Il soupira. Tout ce qu'il disait n'était que mensonge et provocation dans ses oreilles. Elle n'entendait pas, ne comprenait pas le sens de ses mots. Comme un animal sa tête s'était vidée pour absorber l'image de nourriture dans son estomac et oublier le reste.

-Tu ne t'en es pas si mal sortie.

-Pas grâce à toi… marmonna-t-elle en agitant les pieds pour atteindre la boîte.

-Joker doit être content de son chien de garde.

-La ferme !

-Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Jamais il ne tient ses promesses. Il ne t'aurait jamais laissée me tuer, même pas dans une dizaine d'années.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il sait que tu ne le peux pas, et que rien ne se passera de la sorte. La vérité est que ni moi ni Doflamingo ne peut prédire tes décisions. Raison pour laquelle il te garde loin de moi.

-J'm'en fous qu'il mente ! Il m'a sauvée la vie. Je lui dois bien plus.

-Si tu admettais les faits et non pas ce que tu t'imagines, je n'aurais pas à te faire ça, cracha le capitaine. Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de cacher hein ? J'ai déjà tout vu. Tu as une cicatrice au ventre, c'est lui. Dis-le.

-Il ne m'a pas touchée.

Law enfonça violemment son poing dans le mur, tout près de son visage. Quel intérêt à défendre à cette ordure ? Il ne l'aurait pas fait pour elle ! Il n'avait d'ailleurs rien fait pour elle si ce n'est l'éduquer en soldat. Mais elle n'a que dix-sept ans. Le chirurgien reprit l'affrontement contre ses yeux bleus meurtriers.

-Tu peux le défendre, c'est à moi que tu appartiens Krys-ya.

-Espèce de malade…

-Je ne suis pas fou, je protège ce qui est à moi.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu m'as abandonnée alors ?!

-Oui. Je l'ai fait dans le but de t'aider. Tu peux me croire ou pas, j'espérais que tu vives comme une personne normale et finisses par oublier.

-Je te déteste.

-J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu.

-T'as fait ce qui t'arrangeait ! Puis t'es parti ! Tu m'as abandonnée.

Sa voix craqua en sanglots. Elle serra les dents et renifla pour retenir l'eau salée qui trempait ses paupières.

-J'ai frôlé la mort à cause de toi ! J'étais tout le temps affamée ! J'avais plus rien d'humain ! C'est ta faute si je suis comme ça ! T'as plus aucun droit Law…

Elle enfouit son visage dans ses genoux, continuant de susurrer des mots qu'il ne comprit même pas. Mais elle n'avait pas tort sur tout, il était conscient d'avoir commis des atrocité irréparables, et malgré tout, considérait encore la jeune fille comme sienne. C'était le cauchemar Rouge insufflé en elle qui avait permis à son mental de tenir bon. Elle n'avait pas viré au traumatisme, ne s'était pas suicidée, avait simplement gardé les pieds sur terre et les mains dans le sang. Mais la vie normale reprenait maintenant. Trafalgar approcha doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer, la cyborg lui jetait un regard méfiant.

-Je veux pas de ta pitié, me touche pas !

-Du calme… Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'affamer figure-toi, répondit-il en déballant sous son nez le paquet.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore sous l'odeur, mais aussi à la vue des carottes, du riz… et de la viande cuite. Depuis combien de temps n'en avait-elle pas mangé ? Joker l'avait accoutumée à un régime plus sanguinolent. Lorsque le chirurgien plaça la fourchette pleine devant ses lèvres elle accepta la première bouchée par curiosité. Ce fut comme si sa gorge lui criait que c'était ignoble, mais elle avala car son cerveau contredisait, prétendait que c'était ça, la nourriture normale. Krys déglutit péniblement avant la prochaine.

-Ne vomis pas miss.

-Hm… Je fais ce que je veux !

Son sourire la fit grogner intérieurement. Elle se força à en manger un peu plus malgré le goût infect des légumes sur sa langue et serra les dents pour ne pas régurgiter sur son pantalon. Le brun haussa les épaules et tendit une gourde vers sa bouche. Elle se précipita dessus, espérant ainsi faire passer son envie de vomir. Il dut la tenir en arrière comme une enfant pour empêcher qu'elle ne s'étouffe.

-Calme-toi, ricana-t-il.

-Hmrr… Dégage tes mains !

-Chuut. Tu ne peux même pas manger toute seule.

Elle poussa un rugissement, tenta vainement de le repousser avec ses genoux, mais face à ses fragiles défenses il réussit sans mal à se placer derrière elle, la prendre dans ses bras et serrer ses flancs entre ses jambes pliées. Law ne tint pas compte de ses insultes, ça sonnait en murmures dans ses oreilles. Et être à nouveau si proche de son corps lui donnait l'irrépressible envie de redessiner ses courbes dangereuses, ses lèvres délectables, mais il se contenta d'un baiser dans le cou où ses canines se plantèrent d'elles-mêmes. Un baiser fugace était visiblement trop peu pour étancher sa soif d'elle, il avait inconsciemment mordillé sa peau et elle avait poussé un ronronnement félin. Cette petite douleur venait miraculeusement de faire taire ses injures. La cyborg chercha, malgré ses sons de contentement, à s'évader de lui, et il comprit alors que sa haine n'empêchait en rien le plaisir de la submerger. Trafalgar imposa la marque de ses lèvres sur l'épiderme de la jeune fille. Cette dernière serrait son t-shirt gris entre ses doigts, le griffait pour quémander plus de ses caresses humides, et il ne dit pas non, il en crevait d'envie et ne pensait qu'à la toucher depuis tout ce temps.

Mais il ignorait encore si c'était bien l'excitation qui l'avait poussé à faire ça : il avait tranché ses liens avant de mêler son regard envoûtant et envoûté au sien. Sa langue avait longtemps joué un ballet enflammé avec celle de Krys pour finir en véritable carnage. La cyborg dévorait littéralement sa peau. Il grimaçait certes, il avait mal, et pourtant il sentait qu'elle ne cherchait pas vraiment à le blesser, que c'était simplement sa manière à elle de témoigner un sentiment à douleur égale. Le capitaine se laissa donc rythmer par ses embrassades presque violentes avec lui. Ce ne devait être que son imagination mais il avait la vague impression qu'elle lui transmettait là tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu répondre. Son dégoût des hommes, sa haine délibérée pour Joker. Il lui rendit sa prochaine morsure et posa ses lèvres contre la main métallique. Un frisson le parcourut jusqu'au bout des ongles. Si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas ressenti… Elle le repoussa tout à coup. Il eut juste le temps de saisir sa cheville blessée avant qu'elle ne se lève. Clouée au sol la jeune fille s'énerva.

-Tu viens de gâcher ma chance !

-Je t'avais bien dit que je te garderais avec moi.

-Mais pour combien de temps ?! rugit-elle. J'ai une mission à finir et tu mets ma vie en danger !

-Tu sais bien que c'est faux. Transport de drogues ce n'est pas très sain de base comme job.

-Combien de temps Law ?

-Aussi longtemps qu'il faudra pour que tu comprennes.

-Je reviendrais jamais ! Je suis pas ton jouet !

-Je ne décide pour personne. Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit au manoir Krys. Je t'ai dit qu'un jour tu me le pardonnerais. J'avais une raison ce jour-là.

Il serra plus fort sa cheville et la ramena vers lui.

-Tu as toujours pu dépasser ce sentiment. Tu peux encore le faire et m'écouter : cette vie n'est pas pour toi !

-Oublie ce qui vient de se passer. Je te déteste vraiment.

-Fais-toi à l'idée que tu ne reverras plus Joker.

Il la plaqua violemment au sol et rattacha ses poignets entre eux. Ç'aura été de courte durée. Elle opposa moins de résistance que ce à quoi il s'attendait. La jeune fille se laissa même toucher sans pousser le moindre son animal.

-Tu ne vas pas encore te débattre ?

-J'en ai plus rien à foutre… De toute manière mon délai de livraison va s'écouler à cause de toi. Que je revienne ou pas chez Doffy je suis morte. Alors fais-toi plaisir, donne-moi l'occasion de me venger, Doffy ne pourra pas me blâmer pour m'être défendue.

-Est-ce si important pour toi de mettre fin à ma vie ? Tu penses que c'est ce que ton frère aurait voulu voir ?

-Ne parle pas de _lui_!

-Mir était au courant de ce que je préparais.

-Quoi ?

-Il l'avait deviné. Il savait que c'était pour le mieux. Il a fait en sorte que je ne change pas d'avis, pour toi. Ton frère t'a protégée jusqu'au bout. A toi de voir si c'est ce que tu veux maintenant, mais je te le dis petit chiot, ça, ce n'est pas la vie que tu veux.

-T'en sais rien !

Elle se recroquevilla tête basse. Penser à Mir et entendre à la suite ce foutu surnom d'enfant qu'il lui attribuait la ramenait à cette nuit noire. Elle revoyait son corps massif étalé à côté des autres dans le hall, pourtant il n'avait jamais été vaincu. Et maintenant elle se souvenait, il avait le visage serein. Sa peau mate avait pâli, il restait pour elle l'homme le plus magnifique, et qu'importe le temps perdu sans lui, dès leur rencontre elle avait su qu'il était sa famille. Krys serra les dents comme son coeur : il lui manquait trop. A tel point qu'elle ne pouvait entendre son nom sans penser à son odeur familière et ses peintures sur le visage qu'elle reproduisait encore aujourd'hui dans son esprit. Il avait définitivement été l'homme de son coeur, son grand-frère adoré.

-Je l'aimais… souffla-t-elle tout bas.

-Il t'aimait aussi Krys-ya, mais il savait que tu pouvais vivre sans lui.

-Tais-toi ! Tu sais rien de tout ça ! T'as fait que le poignarder !

-J'ai fait en sorte qu'il ne souffre pas.

La jeune fille se referma aussitôt comme une huître. Ça l'agaçait, le chirurgien avait réponse à tout, à croire qu'il avait été dans sa tête ce jour-là. Mais que savait-il vraiment ? Quoiqu'il puisse avancer il restait purement mauvais ! Elle ne reconnaissait qu'un fait : elle avait pu continuer de vivre sans un frère. La peine s'était ancrée dans sa chair sans planter son coeur elle vivait sans un frère. Elle vivait mais n'oubliait rien de la Nuit. C'était pourtant, malgré elle, ce que le cyborg aurait voulu.

-Fiche-moi la paix… Je veux que te tuer. J'écouterais rien de ce que tu me diras. Tu ne fais que gagner du temps.

-Et quel temps ? sourit le capitaine. Tout dépend de toi petit chiot. Ou tu abandonnes, ou tu continues de te battre contre moi.

-Tch… Pourquoi j'abandonnerais ? aboya la jeune fille.

-C'est comme tu le souhaites. Mais j'insiste, tu ne retourneras pas à cette vie, et je gagnerais.

-Sois pas si prétentieux !

-Ne sois pas si ravissante, je pourrais bien en décider autrement, menaça-t-il d'une voix de velours.

-Ose encore poser tes mains sur moi et je te les arrache !

-Et sauvage en plus de ça. (Il caressa sa joue froide avec un mince sourire.) J'ai encore plus envie de te garder pour moi.

-J'suis pas ta poupée !

-Non tu ne l'es pas. Encore plus précieuse.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en face à face avec ce regard empreint d'attirance, qu'elle examinait minutieusement. Ça la dégoûtait d'y trouver tant de sincérité, d'attachement… d'amour. Comme si appartenir à un homme pouvait faire plaisir ! Rien que l'enfermer, c'était bien assez pour attiser sa haine. Mais il semblerait que le supernova n'était pas apte à comprendre que séquestrer quelqu'un ne le ramenait pas vers soi… Au fond elle s'en amusait un peu. Law avait beau être sacrément intelligent il ne pouvait rien faire face à l'imprévisible elle. Et Krys continuait inlassablement à lui grogner dessus, à croire qu'il la provoquait même dans le silence. Il se sentait démuni contre ses colères, il voudrait juste qu'elle abandonne maintenant et le suive, qu'il puisse enfin lui montrer qu'il n'a pas fait que détruire. Car tout n'a pas disparu.

Trafalgar saisit ses poignets, désormais attachés à l'avant, et l'emmena à l'extérieur. Depuis les fenêtres crasseuses de la cabane on apercevait difficilement la nature maîtresse au dehors. Les senteurs de la forêt pénétrèrent vite les narines de la jeune fille, qui tira sur ses poings pour s'arrêter et respirer l'air sans poussière ni sentiment de captivité.

-Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? s'énerva la brune.

-Ta cheville guérit bien alors tu peux faire un peu de chemin avec moi.

-Quoi ?

-Ça se voyait dans tes yeux, Krys-ya. Tu as besoin de sortir alors je te fais sortir. Dis merci.

-Tu me ballades comme un chien ouais !

-Ce n'est pas ce que je pense. Mais si tu préfères te rendre malade au lieu d'accepter mes faveurs c'est ton problème.

-Tch !

-Ah, et je ne te conseille pas de t'enfuir miss. Qui sait, tu pourrais encore trébucher…

-T'as fini de me menacer ?!

-Ça n'était vraiment pas mon intention.

Elle se mordit la langue. S'il croyait la décourager avec sa jolie voix provocante il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil ! Et d'autre part, elle ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il agissait dans son intérêt, en sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne tiendrait pas une journée de plus dans cette baraque sans se cogner la tête contre les murs. Alors malgré tout elle suivit ses empreintes dans la terre, faisant de son mieux pour retenir ce courant électrique dans ses membres qui l'incitait à trahir le rythme du chirurgien, courir encore et encore dans les bois, se perdre jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe, ne garder en mémoire que le vent de la Liberté dans ses cheveux… Krys serra les dents pour ne pas céder à ses pensées parasites. Elle pressa le pas, lui filant un coup d'épaule au passage et répondit à son grognement par un regard hautain.

« Tu ne vas pas me dompter Law. Jamais. »


	11. I'm not afraid, but you will be

**Aloha~**

 **Sans plus attendre la réponse aux reviews o/**

Nocturnis-Lepus : Nocturny la poète ! Et quand il pète il troue son slipeuuuuuh ! Gomenne... What les craquottes ?! T'en as fait du gruyère (des petits trous partout, des petits trous... Gomen ! ) Yep c'est une vraie compet' entre les deux ! Law est devenu mi-taré mi-amoureux et Krys... ben c'est Krys quoi. Un p'tit chiot sauvage o/ Tu vas écrire une fic ?! N'hésite plus fais-le ! Laisse-moi être ta première fan Nocturnis-sama :'D

nikkouyoku : Merci beaucoup ! Ha ha j'aime trop les faire galérer !

loulou380 : Cherche bien x) C'est discret... Merci beaucoup !

anna : Mdr oui Law est làààààà ! En espérant qu'elle l'accepte au moins ^^

Ouji-chan0005 : Ouh merci :') Voyons maintenant si elle sera domptée par ses beaux yeux ! (Lol moi je le suis... ._.)

Ic'ilver : Thanks ! Ouais moi aussi j'adore cette relation un peu "je t'aime moi non plus et casse-toi tu bouffes mon air" (ceci ne veut rien dire)

 **Merci à tous pour vos messages et j'en profite pour dire que "Under the iron" a atteint les 50 favoris pile ! CHAMPAGNE ! Non ? Ouké... Donc voilà alors pensez à rajouter "Madness is coming" dans vos favoris s'il vous plaît ^^**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **I'm not afraid, but you will be.**

* * *

Son coeur battait la chamade alors qu'elle s'agrippait à ses vêtements pour ne pas tomber, le traitant à l'occasion de malade mental. Le chirurgien la serrait aussi fort que possible. Elle avait insisté pour marcher seule, mais sans ses paumes pour se tenir il était dur de suivre cette route abrupte, et elle aurait vite glissé le long de la pente s'il n'avait pas été là, veillant constamment sur ses pas. Law lui évita de nouveau une chute douloureuse. Des heures déjà qu'ils arpentaient les bois et il commençait seulement à se demander s'il avait retenu le chemin de ce _lieu_. Il ignorait bien ce qui l'y avait conduit lors de la première nuit, quand il l'avait laissée seule ici. Il s'était cette nuit-là rapidement aventuré dans la forêt, y avait au jeu du hasard trouvé quelque chose susceptible de la faire sourire. Certes, c'était bien peu pour risquer qu'elle ne lui échappe, mais il ne se souvenait même pas avoir revu un de ses joyeux sourires d'enfant. Ceux qui lui restent en mémoire et continuent de briller le soir dans ses rêves qu'il le veuille ou non. Il pensait trouver du réconfort en l'ayant enfin près de lui, en chair, mais n'en tirait que de la frustration. C'était sans cesse comme un combat à mort qu'elle refusait de cesser ! Il n'avait pas une seconde pour apprécier sa chaleur, son odeur, que déjà elle poussait des cris de bête. Il n'en pouvait plus de supporter cette sauvagerie qu'elle se forçait évidemment à incarner. Il n'avait trouvé d'autre solution que céder une fois à sa demande silencieuse, lui rendre un peu de sa liberté.

Et si tout allait bien pour le moment, il craignait les réactions de son équipage. Law ne doutait pas de leur choix : ils demanderaient à ce que la jeune fille reste, car peu importe les épreuves qui avaient séparé leur deux mondes elle restait une Heart dans l'âme. Or, lui ne voulait pas d'une telle compassion envers elle. Krys avait fait un choix malgré ses avertissements, à elle d'en assumer les conséquences. Quoi qu'il en soit il n'avait pas pour projet de l'intégrer à nouveau.

A mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient plus profondément dans les bois, ils pouvaient voir les arbres dans un dégradé de noir que procurait la faible luminosité, et tous serrés les uns contre autres, à tel point qu'il était dur de ne pas marcher sur leurs racines. La cyborg commençait à se faire de plus en plus petite, les paupières plissées comme si elle attendait une catastrophe.

-Il n'y a rien là où tu vas… murmura-t-elle si bas, l'air de craindre qu'un terrier ne les entende.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-Les oiseaux ne chantent pas ici.

-Tu aurais peur ?

-Non. C'est toi qui va avoir peur.

-Amusant, rétorqua-t-il d'un sourire prétentieux.

Elle le poussa en arrière.

-On ne va pas plus loin.

-Et pourquoi, puisque miss n'a pas peur ?

-Je ne plaisante pas avec toi Law. Je ferais pas un pas de plus là-dedans.

-Tant mieux, tu n'auras pas besoin de marcher ! s'écria-t-il en la soulevant sur son épaule.

Elle sursauta brusquement avant de se mettre à grommeler, une fois de plus.

-Sale malade mental ! Va crever !

-J'ai la gentillesse de te porter, ne sois pas si insolente.

-Tch ! Tu me donnes envie de t'arracher les yeux !

-Tais-toi un peu Krys-ya.

La jeune fille s'apprêtait à lui lancer une pique quand il posa une main sur ses fesses, la faisant de nouveau sursauter et frissonner. Il tapota doucement sa croupe comme à une enfant punie, mais elle resta étonnamment silencieuse, et il en convint qu'elle était trop surprise pour se défendre contre ses caresses inoffensives. Le capitaine déposa un chaste baiser sur sa hanche. Elle se réveilla brusquement de son état de choc. Il put alors entendre ses dents grincer.

-Tu te crois tout permis ?! Je vais définitivement t'arracher les yeux et te broyer la tête !

-Chut, sage fille...

-La ferme !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux que je m'occupe un peu plus de toi ?

-Sale pervers.

-Exactement… chuchota-t-il de cette voix qui la faisait trembler de partout. Tiens-toi tranquille petit chiot ou je vais devoir te dévorer.

Elle poussa un dernier grognement, puis fit taire sa gorge. Krys ne se soumettait absolument pas à ses ordres et le lui faisait bien comprendre, mais elle reconnaissait une petite bataille inutile. En persistant elle amenait le chirurgien à l'humilier encore plus et créer le plaisir personnel de l'avoir vue dans tous ses états. Mieux valait lui accorder cette victoire insignifiante que le laisser piétiner sa fierté. Elle serra un peu plus fort ses vêtements lorsqu'il enjamba une racine, et lui, tint plus fermement ses jambes et son dos pour l'empêcher de tomber. Law ignorait franchement ce qui le poussait encore à marcher. De toute évidence il ne se souvenait pas de l'endroit, et la forêt, de plus en plus sombre, n'encourageait pas tant la ballade. Il soupira, leva les yeux au ciel. Ici les arbres et leurs branches feuillues étaient trop serrés pour même permettre au soleil d'habiter le sol, il distinguait à peine la nuance d'orange dans le ciel. La nuit se préparait à fermer son étau, et il était encore là, en compagnie d'une fille prête à la tuer de ses mains nues. Une situation des plus glauques pour lui. Et il pouvait sentir que c'était la même chose dans le sang de Krys. La jeune fille ne cessait de fouiller les bois du regard. Tous leurs instincts criaient que ça allait être le moment. Une heure ou deux, qu'importe, le soleil allait se coucher, ils n'y verraient plus, le combat reprendrait. Trafalgar ne savait point si c'était le tuer ici et maintenant qu'elle voulait, mais sa rage envers lui était telle qu'elle ne s'écoutait même plus. Alors qu'il traversait un serpent de verdure, une minuscule lueur jaune, secrète et fugace, leur tourna autour. La cyborg se mit à remuer les jambes, toute émerveillée. Mais pas encore de sourire.

-Repose-moi ! Vite ! On va la perdre !

Il écarquilla les yeux. « On » ? Le chirurgien s'exécuta et elle détala comme un lapin suivre cette lumière qu'il identifia plus tard comme une luciole. Le petit insecte continuait de planer dans les airs, traçant une route connue que de lui-même, et suivi de près par la jeune fille captivée. Ses iris bleus étaient comme ensorcelés par la jolie créature au milieu des bois, seule source de lumière, si captivante que la présence du supernova s'était totalement effacée de son esprit. Mais il captura brusquement sa taille, la ramenant sur terre, stoppant nette sa course. Elle souffla. Ne pouvait-il pas la laisser tranquille une seconde ?

-C'est ici.

-Hm ?

Krys baissa les yeux sur un long parterre de fleurs, toutes uniques, toutes magnifiques, qui recouvrait l'herbe grasse et foncée. Son insecte solitaire partit se perdre dans un gigantesque troupeau tout aussi luminescent. Leur vive lueur jaune semblait se refléter dans ses yeux étoilés. Elle fronça les sourcils, curieuse face à ces minuscules créatures qu'elle ne connaissait pas et émerveillée par cet endroit magique même dans la profonde noirceur. Mais un froid se jeta sur son visage lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il l'observait depuis un moment le sourire aux lèvres. Law fit une moue boudeuse face à ses grognements. Son t-shirt et sa veste trouvèrent refuge dans l'herbe.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Le chirurgien agrippa ses poignets et la conduit de force au bout de la clairière, là où leurs chaussures rencontrèrent peu à peu la terre humide jusqu'à plonger la semelle dans un ruisseau. Il la fit s'asseoir sur une roche stable au milieu du courant et dénuda ses épaules.

-Ne me touche pas, menaça-t-elle d'une langue de vipère.

-Reste tranquille une seconde, tu veux ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire du mal.

-Comme toujours…

-Tss tss.

Il recueillit un peu d'eau au creux de ses paumes et l'appliqua contre sa peau encore encrassée du Jolly Roger de Doflamingo. Le sang séché se liquéfia, coula le long de son épaule qu'il nettoya jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus une goutte rouge et en profita aussi pour laver la suie qui maculait ses pommettes. Elle fut surprise de la douceur et l'affection qu'il mettait à l'ouvrage. Le chirurgien, tout en faisant glisser ses doigts mouillés sur son corps, s'approchait lentement de sa bouche. Krys ne fut pas stupide ni naïve, elle le vit bien, mais ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent aussi ardemment que dans la matinée, sans aucun refus de sa part. Puis tout à coup sa mâchoire se referma brusquement sur sa langue ambulante.

-C'est pas une bonne idée… chuchota-t-elle d'une voix trop sensuelle pour ne pas l'encourager à continuer.

Le pirate ne sembla entendre que le son de ses soupirs et reprit aussitôt ses baisers fougueux comme s'il cherchait à recouvrir son corps entier de ses lèvres. Franchement, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec eux ? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas retenir de telles pulsions ? Et envers un ennemi, qui plus est ! Law avait une sensation de proie entre ses mains pâles meurtrières. A chaque embrassade il se savait risquer sa vie et ça ne rendait le jeu que plus excitant encore. Il avait définitivement viré dans la folie de la jeune fille mais il s'y plaisait. Ses morsures devenaient moins violentes, elle avait fini de _s'habituer_ à lui et embrassait maintenant délicatement sa poitrine tandis qu'il caressait ses cheveux. Un sursaut le prit en sentant de l'humidité coller à sa joue. Elle venait de déposer la boue des bords du ruisseau sur sa peau et y dessinait quelque chose du bout des doigts. Trafalgar resta silencieux malgré les chatouilles de la terre humide. Elle finit son œuvre sur toute sa face les larmes aux yeux.

-Je… Je ne sais pas pourquoi…

Il devinait rien qu'à cette phrase incomplète d'où provenait son modèle, sa pensée, la peinture sur son visage.

-J'ai fait tout ce qu'il haïssait… chuchota Krys.

-A cause de moi.

Il retira les liens capturant ses poignets fins, cette fois pour de bon il l'espérait.

-Pourquoi tu me détaches ? Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais ! s'écria-t-elle.

-Il n'y a rien à craindre. Tu seras sage.

-Non...

-Ça ira. Je te montrerais comment t'en sortir. Il te faudra juste un peu de patience…

-Tu en avais eu ce jour-là ?

Pour la première fois elle ne le questionnait pas d'un ton acerbe ou sarcastique. Il acquiesça. Il avait mis du temps, trop de temps à son goût, pour un choix si terrible. Le capitaine prit sa main et la posa contre son visage arborant les peintures de son frère. Pour avoir créé un tel vide dans son âme il se savait condamné à ressentir le besoin incessant de suivre la volonté de cet homme-là qui l'avait aimée autant que lui. Les larmes de Krys coulaient comme si elle était à nouveau en deuil. Il la serra contre lui. Elle-même ne saurait en dire la cause, mais elle avait le sentiment amer de pleurer pour ces mois passés la rage et la faim au ventre, que ses bras chauds et nus tout autour d'elle venaient écarter tel un soleil. La jeune fille reconnut à son tour la caresse froide de la terre sur sa peau. Le pirate avait esquissé son insigne dans son cou.

-Efface-le, marmonna-t-elle en séchant ses paupières.

-Chuut… Avec ça, je te promets que tu es en sécurité.

-Je suis pas une enfant pour que tu me racontes des mensonges pareils.

-Ne le prends pas comme une marque d'appartenance, tu es à moi d'une autre façon. C'est un cadeau que je te fais miss.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as ma protection. Pour l'éternité.

-Ne joue pas avec moi.

-Je ne plaisante pas petit chiot. Et tu es aussi à moi, pour l'éternité !

Law s'empara d'elle et la reconduit dans ses bras jusqu'à la clairière. Il l'allongea dans une étendue de fleurs pourpre et cerise. Les nuées de lucioles continuaient au loin de danser. Il s'enivrait lentement de ses cheveux éparpillés dans l'herbe en filets d'encre brune jusqu'à son épiderme pâle dans la nuit, mais guettait malgré lui le moindre signe de résistance. Il avait encore trop de mal à croire qu'elle commençait enfin à l'accepter. La cyborg enroula ses mains, chair et acier, autour de son cou.

-Tu vas regretter d'être avec moi.

-Pourquoi regretterais-je un si mignon petit chiot ?

-Doffy était protégé par son titre de Shichibukai, toi tu n'as pas rempart. Continue comme ça et tu auras le monde entier à tes trousses.

-Ce sont des menaces ?

-Un conseil. Vas-t'en Law. Par respect pour Mir je vais réfléchir plus longtemps à si tu mérites ton sort, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps, alors pars.

-Si je m'en vais encore une fois Krys j'ai bien peur de ne pas te retrouver en vie.

-Je peux m'en sortir même sans Joker.

-Et moi je ne passerais pas une seconde de plus sans toi.

Ses yeux bleus se fermèrent sur l'aube agréable des lucioles.

-Tu es devenu complètement fou… Pense à ta propre vie.

-Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision : tu restes avec moi.

-Je finirais par craquer et te tuer. C'est pas quelque chose que tu peux contrôler...

-C'est le destin de chaque homme, je ne t'en voudrais pas.

-Law. Tu m'énerves.

-Je sais, mais tu m'aimes.

Sa poitrine se serra douloureusement en réponse. Elle ne put que nier dans sa tête, car sa propre bouche refusait de sortir les mots. Pas dans ce cadre lyrique ! Dans cette atmosphère romantique ! C'était comme si le chirurgien l'avait piégée dans la clairière fleurie aux lucioles, lui interdisant tout mensonge qui jurait avec la couleur de ses yeux, la noyant dans ses belles paroles, la rendant tout simplement amoureuse. Et malgré la haine de son visage évoquant les souvenirs ses doigts n'arrêtaient pas de redessiner encore et encore la peinture tribale qui l'ornait. Elle le trouvait magnifique perdu dans son idylle, sans voir que sous sa peau, dans sa chair, elle l'avait lentement écorché. Ses ongles se plantaient férocement dans son dos tandis qu'il la berçait dans l'herbe, le chant des insectes et le murmure des bois dans les oreilles. Law enveloppa délicatement le buste de le jeune fille dans son t-shirt comme si la douleur ne s'appliquait pas à son corps, alors que ses sauvages griffures le blessaient aussi profondément qu'un canif. Il ignorait jusqu'où, mais il imaginait ces plaies encore fraîches imbiber la terre de son sang, comblant le plaisir malsain de la cyborg. Or cette dernière et contre toute attente avait les yeux brillants dans la pénombre.

Il croyait, s'était en fait trompé. Elle n'avait aucune envie de le torturer de la sorte. Elle avait voulu exprimer autre chose que son aversion, mais n'en était ressorti malgré elle que du mal et de la tyrannie. Ses doigts rouges et tremblotants le relâchèrent vivement, eux-mêmes effrayés de leur œuvre qu'il pardonnait. Le chirurgien n'avait poussé le moindre son, pas le moindre cri sous ce traitement que l'on dirait « affreux », mais que lui jugeait simplement trop passionné. Il serra contre lui son visage baigné de larmes, le regard perché dans les miettes de ciel étoilé qu'il parvenait à contempler entre les feuilles. Des pleurs pour son frère, désormais des pleurs pour son meurtrier. C'était à en perdre la tête. Law fit taire ses gémissements inarticulés par de violents baisers. Elle suffoqua le souffle coupé et lui jeta un regard perdu, aussi ivre qu'il l'avait été durant ses horribles griffures, avant de fondre en rapace sur sa jugulaire. Ses agréables coups de langue devinrent des petites morsures qui viraient à son gré, plus douloureuses ou plus douces. Cette fois il ne put retenir un soupir. Comme son dos, sa peau du cou se faisait tirailler à la manière de la cyborg, car cette dernière ne connaissait plus le contrôle des pulsions, et le lui faisait oublier. Le capitaine perdait aussi bien pied que raison dans son envoûtante sauvagerie. Elle l'attirait dans un cercle vicieux de désir dont il peinerait à ressortir vivant. La brune poussa un soupir affamé dans son oreille, et bascula aussitôt dans une position plus dominatrice. A califourchon au-dessus de lui, arborant le plus séduisant des regards, il ne put que capituler et lui céder les pleins pouvoirs. Krys lui chuchota quelques mots qui firent tout.

Ce genre de mots un peu uniques qu'on réserve à une si belle occasion.

Ce genre de mots qu'il est parfois mal de prononcer.

Ce genre de mots que le chirurgien serait capable de lui répéter jusqu'à n'avoir plus assez de salive pour parler.

Elle s'en voulait terriblement de les avoir laissés lui échapper, qu'il puisse tous les entendre et les comprendre, la rendant faible et naïve enfant. Sa main d'acier recouvrit brutalement la bouche du pirate, qu'il se taise si c'était pour l'engloutir un peu plus sous cette humiliation qu'était l'amour, elle ne voulait pas lui appartenir pour quelques mots qui s'étaient évadés de sa pensée. La jeune fille attendit de le voir hocher la tête en signe d'approbation au silence pour lever son entrave. Il resta muet comme elle l'entendait mais avait un mal fou à contenir son flot de paroles. Toujours cette vieille torture où il fallait se retenir… il n'en pouvait déjà plus de se taire, il s'était tu trop longtemps. Lui connaissait la douleur infâme du secret que la cyborg ignorait et ne voulait pas connaître. Mais il n'avait plus besoin de mots pour communiquer : ses doigts se perdirent dans sa chevelure brune, ses lèvres la frôlèrent comme pour l'inciter à ne plus se mentir. Et ses pensées impures revenaient à la hâte une à une, ses mains lui réclamaient à nouveau le corps de la jeune fille et son coeur la vérité dans les plus brefs délais.

Law jugeait que ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal puisque son secret était déjà sorti du coffre et qu'il n'avait plus qu'à l'entendre une deuxième fois pour y croire. Mais ses yeux bleus fuyaient les siens, préférant trouver leur refuge dans l'eau qui s'écoulait au loin. Il la força à contempler ce qu'elle craignait le plus monde ; lui. N'avait-il pas déjà payé le prix pour l'entendre ? Sinon pourquoi aurait-elle les doigts souillés ? Ce sang qui continuaient de fuir ses veines n'était que l'irréfutable preuve que la jeune fille le désirait au point d'en oublier toute conformité. L'amour incommensurable et sauvage. Ne serait-ce qu'une parcelle il en voulait, et qu'importe ce que les gens diront des blessures qu'il porte à cause d'elle, qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent, car c'est comme ça qu'ils avaient choisi de s'aimer.


	12. Almost human

**Hey !**

 **Réponse aux reviews**

Ic'ilver : Owiiii ! Sado-maso ?! J'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle... Révélation. C'est vrai qu'ils sont chelous les deux ._. But i like it.

Ouji-chan0005 : Tout à fait *q* Et elle en a pas fini avec lui x)

Nocturnis-Lepus : Mui le pavé ! J'adore les pavés... T'avais pas compris pour Law ? Roh la la Gilbert faut pousser le ciboulot !

Je t'encourage dans ta quête jeune padawan, et balance un bled dans la gueule de ces miséreux. Bigben ? Pourquoi Bigben ? x) Pfiou tu cites des trucs que je connais même pas é-è Je me sens nuuul ! Je connais pas Igor moué ! Au passage moi j'aime les lamas qui dansent sur tunak tunak D:

anna : Merci, merci le cinéma américain c'est ma passion xDD

 **Sur ce bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Almost human**

* * *

Seuls de minces rayons de lumière parvenaient à toucher le sol fleuri de la clairière. Les lucioles de la nuit dernière avaient trouvé repos autre part, et l'eau du ruisseau, comme si le temps avait stagné, continuait de s'écouler dans identique bruissement. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent sur les traits familiers du chirurgien. Son visage portait encore quelques marques tribales, ne le rendant que plus merveilleux encore dans ce paysage magique. Mais elle se remémorait malgré elle la laideur de la veille, ces violentes blessures qui ornaient son dos et engendrées par ses mains. Il ne s'était pas débattu une seule seconde : acceptait-il un tel sort ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Le capitaine avait totalement cédé à ses pulsions, alors que mille fois elle aurait pu le tuer. Ses bras formaient un doux berceau autour de son corps et son souffle, qui l'avait apaisée toute la nuit durant, continuer encore de la consoler dans ses sombres pensées. Elle se sépara à contrecœur de cette adorable protection et déposa le t-shirt qui lui avait servi de couverture sur les épaules du chirurgien.

Krys le sentait, quelque chose n'allait pas avec cette image sanguinaire et répugnante qu'elle s'était faite de lui. Il y avait comme un hic à un endroit. Quelle partie avait-elle manquée ? Qui était-il vraiment lors de la nuit Rouge ? Sûrement pas le même homme que celui qui l'avait si délicatement recueillie entre ses bras et embrassée jusqu'à n'avoir plus assez d'air pour vivre. Le capitaine avait dans ses yeux plus que la lueur des lucioles, c'était un véritable brasier qui enflammait sa peau et la faisait tomber dans une ignorance d'enfant. L'amour de son regard la faisait chavirer, oublier l'homme détestable qui hantait ses nuits cauchemardesques. Ce dernier n'était que pure invention que le Joker avait encouragé à venir la martyriser. Le Law réel n'avait plus que son coeur souillé de crimes pour se faire pardonner.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se lever, un bras puissant la consigna à rester à son chevet. Le chirurgien l'écrasa comme une peluche contre sa poitrine.

-Reste là… grommela-t-il.

-Tss. Fais une croix sur ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Ça n'arrivera plus, et ne crois même pas que je te tolère un minimum.

Elle se sépara brutalement de lui et cette fois-ci se leva pour de bon. La cyborg se rinça la figure dans le ruisseau et eut la brève pensée de retirer le symbole de Law qui tachait encore son cou.

« Avec ça, je te promets que tu es en sécurité. »

L'avait-il prise pour une enfant à qui on raconte ce genre de niaiseries pour éviter les larmes ? Son emblème ne l'avait jamais protégée de personne, pas plus qu'il n'eut d'utilité. Alors elle ignora bien quel courant électrique dans ses membres avait stoppé sa main mouillée. Le dessin fait de terre sèche resta intacte sur son épiderme. Elle revint près du pirate qui se rhabillait, cachant ses affreuses griffures sous le tissu. Elle se pinça les lèvres.

-Tu aurais dû me dire de m'arrêter.

-Tu te sentais mieux…

-Je sais que je suis ce que tu appellerais "potentiellement instable". Voir folle, et tu dis bien que c'est incurable, tu connais ta porte de sortie Law. Alors ne me mens pas.

-Si je te voyais comme un cas sans issue tu serais morte cette nuit-là.

-Tu joues l'honnêteté ?

-Il était temps qu'on se dise la vérité.

-A quoi bon ? C'est fini. Il est trop tard pour toi ou pour moi. La Marine nous cherche à cause de ce que tu as fait, et si je ne rentre pas chez Doffy, ils ne tarderont pas à me trouver.

-On sera plus en sécurité ensemble que séparés Krys-ya, et ça tu ne peux pas le nier.

-Hm. Rien à foutre. J'me casse.

Il saisit son bras et la tira en arrière.

-Avoue que tu n'as nulle part où aller !

-Moi ? Tu rigoles j'espère ! C'est toi le chien errant.

-Arrête tes faux-semblants. Tu ne partiras pas sans ta mallette et tes armes.

-Joker m'en offrirait des centaines. Fais-toi à l'idée monsieur que tu es le seul perdant de l'histoire ! ricana-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse. Et non je ne vais pas te consoler, pauvre petit Law.

Il poussa un son rauque. La cyborg n'attendit pas de voir venir la méchante réplique pour enjamber roche après roche et passer de l'autre côté du ruisseau. Alors qu'il s'empressait déjà de courir vers elle, elle lui fit signe de s'arrêter.

-Pas la peine de m'attacher une troisième fois, je vais dans une auberge pour le moment. Mais je te garantis pas que j'y serais demain. Allez, rentre à ton sous-marin au lieu de traîner.

-Et toi alors ? Comment tu vas retrouver ton chemin ?

-Je suis une grande fille.

Sa voix se perdit dans le murmure des feuilles, il eut à peine le temps d'éclabousser ses chaussures que déjà elle avait filé dans les bois en enchanteresse accomplie, lui laissant l'intime conviction que l'espoir de la veille n'était qu'un au revoir. Mais au fond ne le savait-il pas ? Il n'existe point à ses yeux plus belle créature, ni plus mauvaise lorsque l'envie lui prend de le torturer. Law dut bien s'y résoudre et tourner les talons. De toute manière elle n'était pas stupide, la brune saurait se mettre à l'abri des gens qui lui veulent du mal. Il rebroussa chemin jusqu'à son navire dans un silence de mort malgré le chant des oiseaux, qui d'ailleurs ne rimait plus à rien dans sa tête sans la cyborg pour les accompagner de ses cordes vocales.

Il commençait maintenant à s'y habituer, à son retour il y eut grimace générale et mine curieuse. Loin de lui l'envie de les inquiéter, Krys l'avait seulement mis de mauvaise humeur, alors il les ignora eux et leurs questions indiscrètes sur sa sortie et partit se changer dans sa cabine. Il retira à contrecœur son t-shirt qui s'était imprégné de l'odeur de la jeune fille. Il y avait cette part de joie à se déshabiller de ce qui lui rappelait son manque constant, et cette tristesse à l'enlever de lui alors qu'il s'en sentait dépendant. Trafalgar sursauta, se retourna vers son second. L'ours polaire se tenait droit comme un piquet devant son lit, avec dans ses billes noires cette rare lueur de gravité.

-Capitaine, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

Il employa son nom comme il ne le faisait jamais en public, signe d'à quel point c'était allé trop loin.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé Law ?

-Ce n'est rien.

-Cette fois tu dois parler capitaine. Qu'est-ce que c'est, la terre sur ton visage ? Et les griffures ?

-Je te dis que ce n'est rien ! N'insiste pas !

Son regard s'intensifia douloureusement face aux mensonges du chirurgien.

-Je sens son odeur…

-Ce n'est pas la sienne.

-Capitaine, est-ce que c'est elle qui…

-Non ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec cette illusion !

-Mais c'est son odeur sur vos vêtements ! s'écria l'ours. Elle est vivante !

-Et qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Sors de ma cabine.

-Vous avez passé deux jours avec elle sans rien nous dire… n'est-ce pas ?

-Garde ça pour toi Bepo. C'est un ordre.

-Capitaine vous ne pouvez pas continuer ! Ça va finir par vous tuer !

Trafalgar serra les dents malgré son envie de calme absolu. Il n'était pas étonné que son second devine toute l'histoire et veuille le protéger, mais il était loin de se douter de la vérité sur sa peau meurtrie par les ongles de la cyborg, ou son visage imprégné des souvenirs de son frère.

-Elle a besoin de moi.

-Non, c'est vous capitaine qui n'y arrivez plus… murmura Bepo la voix un peu peinée par ces nouvelles. On aimait tous Krys, et ce qui s'est passé était atroce, on l'a forcée à changer. (Il accusa ses griffures de la patte.) Je n'ai pas passé de temps avec elle comme vous, mais si elle est maintenant capable de vous faire ça alors c'est inutile.

Law contredit. Il était dur de l'expliquer avec des mots car peu d'entre eux sauraient exprimer cet étrange phénomène une fois près d'elle, mais il fit de son mieux, espérant au moins convaincre l'ours de ne pas le retenir loin d'elle. Bepo ne persista pas longtemps à lui dire que c'était en vain car de toute évidence il n'écoutait plus rien de ses conseils une fois le nez plongé dans son t-shirt à l'odeur parfumée. C'était comme si le tissu pénétrait ses narines et venait embaumer son cerveau, le rendant totalement accro à la jeune fille. Il serra le vêtement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Bepo. Elle ne cherchait pas à me faire mal, elle est juste… elle a des problèmes de communication.

-Au point de… mordre et griffer ?

-Entre autre. Il y a des choses qu'elle n'arrive pas à me dire, et c'est tout ce qu'elle peut faire pour que je comprenne.

-C-C'est vraiment bizarre ! balbutia Bepo, légèrement douteux de l'arrière-pensée.

Law esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire. Bizarre était bien le mot qui convenait à son étrange manie, presque glauque, de le dévorer à chaque fois qu'il prenait les devants. N'importe qui trouverait ça dégoûtant de se donner en pâture à une bête sauvage, mais si celle-ci vous plonge dans une fièvre insoutenable communément appelée "amour" alors il n'y a rien de plus agréable que ses crocs vous déchiquetant la peau, lentement. Le second céda au silence, promit de n'en parler à personne et vaqua à ses occupations tandis que le chirurgien restait immobile au centre de sa salle de bain. Il prit une douche à contrecœur pour effacer toute cette crasse et cette boue que lui avait laissées la forêt en souvenir, mais aussi la douce peinture tribale qui ornait l'arrête de son nez, ses joues, son front… Le tout se liquéfia dans une eau maronnasse. Chaque endroit touché par la cyborg le brûlait désormais. Il se sécha à la hâte, se rhabilla en éclair et courut à l'infirmerie. Law enjamba bouquins et dossiers en vrac pour arriver à l'armoire de médicaments où son esprit se figea dans la glace. Il ne se sentait clairement pas bien, mais que prendre ? Quel genre de symptôme pouvait être… si indescriptible ? Il se jeta à tout hasard sur des antidépresseurs et partit se coucher la boule au ventre : la nuit dernière il n'avait pas vraiment dormi, trop occupé à la surveiller.

« Je vais dans une auberge pour le moment, mais je te garantis pas que j'y serais demain. »

Le capitaine souffla de colère à remuer ce moment dans sa tête. De quel droit le faisait-elle se languir à ce point ? Il mordit violemment son pouce en imaginant que ce fut sa délicieuse gorge. Bon sang ce qu'il avait envie de l'avoir maintenant, en face de lui, et de pouvoir se venger sur elle de la torture qu'il subissait en son absence. Quelle loi tyrannique faisait de lui un tel imbécile épris de son ennemi par nature ? Il eut beau se retourner une dizaine de fois dans ses couvertures, les bras de Morphée ne venaient définitivement pas à lui alors qu'il se savait en total manque de sommeil. Le chirurgien en vint à son derniers recours. Il était conscient qu'enchaîner les médicaments de la sorte, sans intervalles, était très mauvais mais il se sentait à peine en mesure de réfléchir dans son état actuel. Les somnifères qui pénétrèrent sa gorge ne tardèrent pas à enfin lui faire gagner le sommeil tant convoité. Et lorsqu'il se réveilla, les paupières lourdes et l'étrange pressentiment, le soleil n'était pas à son zénith mais à l'aube. Il s'étonna tout d'abord d'avoir pu dormir si longtemps, puis se rappela d'un violent mal de crâne que la jeune fille était encore dehors sans lui. Law enfila son manteau et s'empara de son épée à la volée. Il courut jusqu'au centre-ville, alla visiter chaque hôtel et trouva enfin un réceptionniste positif à sa recherche : une petite brune logeait bien chez lui. Le capitaine grimpa aussitôt à l'étage et enfonça la porte 204 pour aucune raison si ce n'est le mauvais pressentiment que personne ne lui ouvrirait. Pressentiment qui s'avéra juste. Les draps étaient encore défaits et froissés par sa précédente occupante, et la fenêtre grande ouverte baignait la pièce de vent frais. Ses phalanges blanchirent tant il serrait les poings pour canaliser sa colère. La sensation était telle qu'il ne savait vraiment pas contre qui la diriger. La fille qui lui brise le coeur, ou lui assez stupide pour croire une telle enchanteresse ? Le choix final se porta sur chaque meuble de la chambre jusqu'à trouer le plancher et briser chaque latte. En partant il déposa une liasse de billets sur le comptoir. L'employé haussa les sourcils, ni plus ni moins choqué d'une telle somme.

-Pour les réparations, cracha-t-il en sortant.

Le chirurgien partit se mêler à la foule qui noyait le marché, toujours cette rage au ventre, cette déception dans l'âme et pourtant malgré lui le regard fuyant à tous les coins, comme si elle pouvait se cacher non loin et l'observer en minuscule fantôme derrière les murs. Évidement ça n'était pas le cas. Ses jambes le paralysèrent face à la devanture d'un magasin de vêtements féminins qui avait habillé ses pantins en vitrine de larges robes élégantes. Était-ce à ce genre de plaisirs superficiels que Joker lui avait fait goûter ? Au soi-disant bonheur de l'argent, la beauté dans le miroir… Krys n'était pas cupide de nature, ni envoûtée par ce beau monde, alors ça ne devait pas être la raison pour laquelle elle faisait mine de s'accrocher à cette vie. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'attirer si loin de lui ? Il se souvenait qu'autrefois c'était tout l'inverse : il s'amusait à faire mine de rien, espérant que ça passerait à la jeune fille et qu'elle oublierait vite le méchant pirate qui a volé son premier amour. Mais ça ne lui était jamais passée. La fièvre dont il était aujourd'hui victime, à croire qu'elle l'avait contaminé, restait aussi ancrée en elle. Et cette température ne cessait d'augmenter à mesure qu'il la cherchait en vain. Le capitaine eut beau visiter jusqu'aux plus petits quartiers il ne trouva pas la moindre trace du petit chiot de ses fantasmes. La frustration le poussa à rebrousser chemin. Law préférait penser qu'elle n'avait pas quitté l'île, que peut-être se baladait-elle tout simplement dans les bois comme elle aimait le faire. Mais en aucun cas dans sa tête elle ne l'avait abandonné à son tour. Un soupir franchissait la barrière de ses lèvres quand tout à coup il entendit derrière lui la voix de deux hommes. Trop près à son goût. Aux visages trop "familiers" pour qu'il ne les ait croisés qu'une fois dans la journée. Ces deux-là le suivaient sûrement depuis qu'il avait quitté l'auberge. Par curiosité il ne chercha pas à leur échapper et rentra même dans leur jeu, passant par les plus sombres ruelles de sorte à bien finir dans un cul-de-sac. Ceci fait il se retourna, les étrangers esquissèrent ensemble un sourire malveillant.

-Oï ! Ce serait pas toi dans le journal, avec la p'tite ?

-… possible.

-Tu bosses avec Joker ?

-Non.

-Mais tu sais où elle est.

-En quoi elle vous intéresse ?

-Ça c'est pas ton affaire !

-Ça l'est. Cette fille est à moi, revendiqua-t-il.

-On se fiche pas mal de la gamine ! Elle a un truc dont on a besoin ! Donne-nous juste quelques piste et on te la ramène intacte.

Il arqua un sourcil. Rien qu'à leurs airs d'ivrogne il devinait le mensonge. Pas un des deux n'avait l'intention de la laisser tranquille car comme l'avait dit Krys, les clients du Shichibukai se vengeraient sur elle, et pas de la plus douce manière. Mais qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ? Ce n'était qu'un petit ange aux ailes métalliques, même pas assez mauvais pour avoir daigné le tuer au premier regard. La drogue, si c'était vraiment une raison de torture, alors l'acide lui remontait à la gorge. Rien que des hommes absurdes qui n'avaient évidemment pas connaissance de qui ils étaient, ni de cette magnifique idylle pour ses yeux bleus qui le poussait aujourd'hui à dégainer sa lame et trancher vif leur corps en deux. Les jambes gigotant contre le sol et la face sur le bitume, ils crièrent aux renforts, le chirurgien tourna les talons. Il avait prétendu laisser à Krys le temps de l'accepter, mais du temps voilà ce qui allait rameuter ce genre d'ordures vers eux. Le regard accroché au ciel il songea d'ailleurs à elle, il ne serait jamais au bout de ses peines, l'inquiétude le poursuivait dans les rues d'Arwen et ce jusqu'à son vaisseau. Mais que faisait-elle bon sang ? Pourquoi risquer sa vie alors qu'il lui jurait une protection éternelle ? Law grimpa à bord, un brouhaha par la porte ouverte du sous-marin vint picoter ses tympans. Il fronça les sourcils et descendit les escaliers jusqu'à la grande salle d'où s'échappait les cris et les rires. Il poussa un soupir : qu'avaient-ils encore fait ? Le capitaine se racla la gorge et ouvrit la porte, un regard intransigeant sur la face. Tous les hommes s'étaient attroupés comme des moutons et riaient aux éclats autour de la large table, de laquelle il crut voir dépasser une main de métal. Ne faisant désormais que peu confiance à ses yeux menteurs qui lui faisaient rencontrer des fantômes, il se mordit la joue, les pirates se poussèrent à sa demande. Ça n'était qu'une table de jeu. Il se moquait intérieurement de lui-même et de sa folie quand une voix railleuse l'interpella.

-Tu comptais partir sans moi ?

Son coeur ne cessa de bondir tel un ressort dans sa poitrine. Il localisa sans mal cette petite brune qui jouait ses cartes et ses jetons au milieu des hommes, comme dans le plus normal des mondes. Elle lui adressait un large sourire démoniaque.

-1000 berrys que Law va m'embrasser… chuchota-t-elle à ses concurrents.

Immédiatement le chirurgien de la mort accourut vers elle, et sachant que sa gorge ne saurait employer les bons mots, il se servit de ses lèvres plaquées contres les siennes pour lui faire comprendre son angoisse de ne pas la revoir. Krys eut beau rester parfaitement immobile elle se fichait de son baiser et se contenta de discrètement récupérer ses gains. Elle sentit ses bras former une chaude prison autour de sa taille, tandis que les autres ricanaient tout autour. Les croyaient-ils de nouveau ensemble ? Tss ! Jamais ! Elle lui jeta un regard sombre pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'en public elle ne voulait pas de ses caresses, ce à quoi il rétorqua une grimace avant de la serrer dans ses bras il devait lui aussi jouer un jeu face à ses hommes, car ces derniers hormis Bepo n'étaient pas au courant que leur retrouvaille s'était produite il y a de cela trois jours. Mais ça n'était faux que pour elle car respirer sa peau était réellement ce qu'il voulait, bien qu'il ait eu envie de la sermonner, elle et ses yeux malins qui misaient contre lui. Depuis combien de temps était-elle à bord ? N'avait-elle aucun haine pour les Heart ? Ou alors était-il le seul qui méritait d'habiter sa géhenne ? Alors que le chirurgien s'efforçait de ne pas trahir la scène, Krys n'en fit pas autant.

-Tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dit ? Je te tolère pas !

-Idiote…

La jeune fille répondit à leurs regards effarés, bien consciente d'avoir gâché son mensonge.

-Il me séquestre depuis deux jours !

-Quoi ?! Capitaine ?

-Bon sang…

Bepo s'empressa de lui venir en aide.

-Désolé. J'étais au courant, ils avaient besoin de discuter seuls, c'est tout. Et après ce qu'il s'est passé…

-Gomene capitaine ! s'écria Shachi. On vous laissera tout le temps qu'il faudra pour parler de ça !

-On en a assez parlé, au contraire, rétorqua-t-il. Krys…

-C'est bon ! J'étais venue pour eux, pas pour toi. Maintenant j'y vais.

-Non tu ne vas plus nulle part ! J'ai passé tout ce temps à te chercher et tu n'imagines pas ce que tu risques à traîner dehors avec ta tête dans le journal !

-Depuis quand tu te soucies de moi ?! rugit-elle.

La cyborg agrippa violemment son t-shirt.

-C'est quoi cette tête ? Je sais bien ce que tu penses ! "Pourquoi je suis le seul qu'elle déteste ?" Tes hommes n'ont fait que t'obéir par loyauté, mais tout vient de toi ! Alors ne crois pas que j'ai un genre de sentiment humain… ou autre chose de stupide. T'es fou et admets-le ! Tu vois des choses que personne ne voit ! Tu crois que je t'aime ! Tu penses que grâce à moi ça ira mieux mais tu te trompes !

L'ours polaire saisit de force ses bras et la tira loin du capitaine, qui restait fixe, immobile, statufié dans le temps tandis qu'elle continuait de déblatérer cette vérité cachée, mais sa présence le guérissait réellement, ou du moins il en avait la sensation. Ses hommes n'osèrent prononcer devant lui la moindre remarque, la moindre question, bien qu'ils se doutaient de la colère qui avait emporté la jeune fille. Cette dernière se débattait violemment l'air de vouloir le frapper en plein visage. Le temps figé pris fin, le pirate haussa le coin des lèvres.

-Je… te retourne tes mots.

-Quoi ?

-Au point où on en est on peut l'avouer tous les deux. Tu n'es pas venue ici pour m'insulter Krys.

Elle desserra les poings à la surprise du second, qui la relâcha sur ordre du capitaine. Dès lors il fut comme un courant électrique dans la salle, et la mélodie silencieuse d'un enchanteur secret qui fit sagement suivre la brune sur les pas de Law. Les Heart restaient choqués de la scène. Tant de haine puis subitement tant de calme ! Mais quelle mouche gravement atteinte les avait piqués ? Et qu'avait-il bien pu se passer entre eux durant ces quelques jours pour qu'elle daigne supporter la présence du meurtrier de sa famille, mais l'accable ensuite de tout et de trop ? Mystère qui poursuivait leur deux cœurs jusqu'à la chambre du médecin. Aussitôt eut-il fermé la porte qu'elle le fit tomber sur le lit comme sur un nuage et se glissa dans ses bras pour venir lui dévorer le cou de ses lèvres encore éprises de rage. Ses mains saisirent ses épaules, il la repoussa avec un air grave sur le visage.

-Ça t'a plu de me faire ça ?

-J'ai dit la vérité.

-Mais c'est la même chose pour toi et ça tu ne te l'avoues pas.

-…

-Combien de fois m'as-tu vu Krys ? Moi ça m'est arrivé plus d'une dizaine de fois !

-… au… aussi…

Sa voix chevrotante grinça sous sa main. Elle baissa les yeux comme honteuse d'avoir enfin un point commun avec la folie du chirurgien. Et des points communs ils ne cessaient d'en trouver, car c'était le même phénomène qui les touchait ! Mais elle avoua une dernière chose, aussi infime soit-elle avait son sens, sa nuit d'hier, grâce à sa présence protectrice, n'avait été perturbée ni de cauchemars ni de fantômes. Ce soir-là avait été le meilleur depuis des mois, sans crainte le lendemain de mourir de faim ou d'être à nouveau le soldat d'un tyran. Et encore maintenant elle ne niait pas aspirer à une nuit de plus au calme de ses bras. Mais elle l'avait humilié devant ses hommes ! avait dévoilé un immense secret qu'il leur fallait garder ! pardonnait-il ? La cyborg caressa sa joue du bout de ses doigts froids, se souvenant qu'il aimait le contact de son métal sur sa peau.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, j'avais pas l'intention de te frapper…

-C'est gentil, soupira-t-il d'un air las.

-Mais tu méritais une gifle.

-Et qu'est-ce que je t'ai encore fait miss ?

-Tu m'as parlé comme si tu en avais réellement quelque chose à foutre de moi, puis donné des ordres, et c'est très irritant.

-Tss… Tu n'as pas plus convaincant ?

-Tu m'aimes. Et ça, ça mériterait la pire des tortures…

Il la renversa brusquement sous son ventre, un sourire moqueur à la bouche. Elle grogna.

-Ce n'est pas un jeu.

-Et si tu continuais de miser sur moi ? Tu ne seras pas déçue…

Elle poussa un cri strident : il venait de mordiller son lobe d'oreille et s'attaquait désormais à sa gorge chaude. Ses bras la dénudèrent de son haut, s'en suivit une brûlante danse de domination qui n'en finissait pas. Elle fit taire ses murmures d'un agréable coup de langue sur la joue, et en profita pour lui rendre ses caresses humides. Sa peau basanée se faisait embrasser de ses dents à un rythme poétique malgré la chose peu conventionnelle. Comme si jusqu'alors ça n'avait été qu'une épreuve, elle lui fit enfin grâce et cadeau d'un baiser torride qui les expédia tous les deux au sol. Krys ne cessait d'agiter les jambes, et pourtant le tenait fermement près d'elle, agrippant ses cheveux à l'occasion ou le capturant de ses lèvres délicates. Il ne savait que penser de son comportement lunatique. Et faute de comprendre il acceptait n'importe lequel de ses gestes. Malgré ce qu'elle avait montré la veille, ce qu'il en avait gardé dans le dos, elle savait être d'une infinie douceur avec lui et ce jusqu'à lui céder la place tant convoitée au-dessus de l'autre.

-Tu vas mieux… chuchota-t-elle au creux de son oreille. Tu n'es pas si fou.

-Crois-moi j'aurais été pire…

-Si quoi ? (Elle lécha affectueusement son oreille.) Ne deviens pas comme ça.

-Est-ce ma faute si tu viens sans cesse me séduire ?

-Grrr… Je peux en dire de toi monsieur-je-me-permets-tout !

-Tu vas bouder Krys-ya ?

-Je vais surtout te poignarder !

-Oï, arrête de jouer les méchantes.

-Quel hasard je le suis…

-Vraiment ? Et quelle méchante fille vient m'embrasser si gentiment ?

-N-Non c'est toi qui m'a embrassée !

-Je sais bien que tu ne me détestes pas tant que ça. J'avais mes raisons et tu le sais. Alors tu n'as pas besoin de te forcer. Tu peux juste lâcher prise, je m'occuperais de tout.

Krys plissa les paupières. Lâcher prise… cesser de lutter… mais comment ? Alors qu'elle avait l'intime conviction de faire ce qui est juste ! Comme toujours il usait de mots qui séduisaient son oreille. Lui proposer de céder à cette part rêveuse d'elle-même, il n'y avait pas plus fourbe ni plus attirant. En effet elle se sentait incapable de rester à côté de lui sans désirer que le chirurgien vienne raviver les souvenirs de ce court amour qu'elle avait eu. Mais malgré elle ça virait toujours en carnage ! Elle finissait par le mordre, le griffer… elle en voulait profondément à Joker de lui avoir inculqué ce deuxième cauchemar. A cause de lui elle avait trop peur de se laisser adoucir, car ça arriverait tôt ou tard, et également trop peur de tomber elle aussi dans ce mystère sans couleur qui rendait le capitaine tellement épris de son corps.

Tous ces sentiments ennemis entre eux, prisonniers de sa tête, en conflit avec sa mission, l'attiraient vers le choix facile qui résoudrait tout : accepter Law, qu'elle savait capable de se défaire du passé, et l'aimer autant que sa conscience pouvait le permettre. La cyborg l'étreignit chaudement.

-Tu peux… Tu peux être… bafouilla-t-elle sur son épaule.

-Oui ?

-Tu peux être… être l'humain… que j'aime…

Elle planqua ses joues brûlantes dans son cou. Sa poitrine se faisait violemment frapper par ses battements de coeur, le rythme était dur à soutenir. La facilité aura eu raison d'elle et l'honnêteté de Trafalgar aussi. Ses paupières se fermèrent, un incendie se déclarait dans ses poumons. N'avait-elle jamais dépassé ce stade ? Elle n'était plus cette fille rouge d'embarras pour quelques regards intenses ! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ses mains agrippant ses hanches prenaient le dessus sur tout ? Le chirurgien combinait sa respiration haletante à des caresses possessives, lui chuchotant qu'il ferait tout pour la combler. Un sourire étira sa fine bouche. Il s'assura en premier, par de longs baisers langoureux, de lui faire oublier ses tourments, avant de la désarçonner dans une morsure. Ses dents enlacèrent gentiment sa lèvre inférieure. Elle répliqua des grognements sensuels. Les mains de Law glissèrent sous elle, et il ramena son bassin contre le sien pour apprécier la douceur de son ventre et le contact de ses hanches osseuses. Ce jeu de louveteaux, à coups de morsures amoureuses et de baisers, dura longtemps avant que les voix à la porte ne les surprennent. Elle se détacha de lui le visage bas.

-T-Tu devrais y aller.

-On peut bien continuer un moment…

-Arrête. J'arrive même pas à te considérer comme… je ne sais pas… un amant. Je te vois que comme un humain !

-Rien ne t'empêche d'aimer un humain.

-Mais je hais les humains !

-Et suis-je n'importe lequel d'entre eux ? Krys, ton humain, je peux l'être. Aussi longtemps que tu m'accepteras comme tel.

-Hm… Depuis quand tu dis des choses si adorables ? ria-t-elle.

-C'est ça moque-toi !

-Oh pardon capitaine, je ne voulais vraiment pas t'offenser !

-Tch… Je te préviens que ce soir, je ne serais pas si doux avec toi !

La jeune fille haussa les sourcils, tandis que l'on continuait de les appeler dans le couloir.

-Ce soir ? Et quel plan machiavélique tu as en tête ?

-Pour un plan je dirais que c'est assez improvisé… mais ce n'est pas une raison pour gâcher la surprise. Il va falloir prendre ton mal en patience et rester sage.

-Pff… Viens me chercher plus tard, je vais en ville.

-Tu n'as plus rien à faire là-bas !

Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

-Est-ce que tu me menaces Law ?

-Il y a trop de gens qui t'en veulent.

-Si tu me rendais cette mallette je pourrais sûrement arranger les choses !

-On sait tous les deux que ça n'est pas le cas ! Aucun d'eux n'a l'intention de te foutre la paix ! Alors si tu ne veux pas plus de problèmes encore, reste là.

-Je fais ce qui me plaît.

-Me force pas à te menotter.

La cyborg se rhabilla en vitesse.

-T'es pas mon maître ! cria-t-elle en le poussant à la porte de sa propre chambre. Va préparer ta fichue surprise et laisse-moi tranquille !

-Quoi ? Tu viens de dire que tu partais !

-Grrr… Arrête de me contrarier !

Elle serra plus fort son bras et le jeta définitivement au couloir avant de claquer la porte, le traitant tout bas d'imbécile. La jeune fille se laissa lentement glisser jusqu'au sol. Il était vraiment trop envoûtant, son humain.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Ignorante auteure que je suis n'a même pas pensé à vous demander ce que vous pensiez de la nouvelle image de la fic (avec Krys dessus !)**

 **Est-elle comme vous l'imaginiez ?**

 **Sur ce je te dis à la prochaine vieux cookie dépravé :)**


	13. I will dream tonight

**Bonsoir... je te paye un verre ? :)  
**

 **Coin reviews :**

 **Traff Lamy :** Merci beaucoup pour ton message ! Non je ne te spoilerais pas sur ma fic *^* Ok je viens de réussir à conjuguer le verbe spoiler... Donnez-moi une médaille ._. Bon déjà c'est sûr et c'est dit je ne fais pas de "dead end" comme avec Under the iron, ça m'a trop brisé le coeur ! Alors oui je pense que tu peux espérer une happy end, mais étant donné que l'auteur est lunatique... ben voilà quoi ^^

 **Ouji-chan0005 :** Thanks ! Ha ha ça ne va pas durer si longtemps je crois :p Bientôt je sens que tu vas être dégoûtée !

 **Ic'ilver :** Non non j'ai pas changé l'image depuis, et c'est pas moi qui l'ai dessinée non plus, malheureusement... Tu peux la trouver sur deviantart, ma soeur a juste changé la couleur des yeux pour qu'elle ressemble plus à notre cyborg. Mais qui sait, comme je m'habitue à utiliser la tablette graphique, un jour peut-être que j'arriverais à dessiner les personnages :D

Anw mais tu vas me faire pleurer twa TqT (smiley qui pleure et bave en même temps ?) Merci beaucoup ! Si tu as peur qu'elle retourne du côté obscur alors t'es pas au bout de tes peines xDD

 **anna :** Merki à toi ! Yep j'essaie de maintenir le rythme sur cette fic. J'espère que la suite va te plaira ;)

 **nikkouyoku :** Omg mais tout le monde est content qu'elle soit restée avec lui ! :o J'ai vraiment peur de vous décevoir tout d'un coup... Brefouille, merci pour la review !

 **Nocturnis-Lepus :** Lol toi je te fais passer à la fin Bigben xD Mais ze t'aimeuh, tu le sais :3 Tiens, un slip usagé... Et oui bordel faut pas déranger les enfants quand ils font des trucs pas très catholiques ! Ça leur permet de s'épanouir ! Et voilà ma frustrée je te ponds un chapitre tout chaud, tout droit sorti de mon... de mon ordinateur enfin ! Bepo te fait un bisou.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **I will dream tonight.**

* * *

La jeune fille se laissa plonger dans les vêtements comme dans un tas de feuilles d'automne. Ses jambes batifolaient elles-mêmes dans le vide, tandis qu'elle tenait fermement le long manteau noir du chirurgien. Le tissu imprégné de son parfum viril, mais doux à la fois, pénétrait agréablement ses narines et lui évoquait des souvenirs qui aujourd'hui paraissaient lointains. L'époque où il avait dans ses yeux l'image d'un homme à part, qu'elle ne devait ni blesser ni contrarier. Un homme visiblement supérieur aux autres car il avait l'immense pouvoir de changer sa vie. Évidemment, ça n'avait été que les croyances éphémères d'une cyborg dans le désespoir. Elle n'aurait d'ailleurs jamais pensé trouver refuge dans tout ce qui la dégoûtait.

Krys se recroquevilla sur le lit, pelotonnée dans tous ces vêtements qui le jonchaient (elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de fouiller son armoire). La jeune fille se cloîtrait dans la cabine du capitaine pour éviter de songer à ce monde extérieur qui l'attirait dangereusement. Avoir son odeur près d'elle, comme s'il l'enlaçait, lui donnait également le sentiment de devoir rester pour quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait tellement changé qu'elle ne savait plus ce dont il était capable… Ces instants d'ennui virèrent à la curiosité. Elle roula jusqu'au bord du matelas, atterrit sur les pieds, et se mouva agilement à la manière de son frère jusqu'aux tiroirs. Ses doigts y agrippèrent un étrange carnet aux coins brûlés. En l'examinant de plus près elle reconnut sa propre écriture. Le chirurgien n'avait finalement pas jeté son journal… pourquoi ?

Elle croisa ses jambes en tailleur et se pencha sur les petits mots griffonnés un peu partout à la suite de ses pages. Il ne semblait pas exister de réel lien entre chaque, mais elle découvrit peu après que chacun correspondait à une date. Krys plissa les paupières. C'était comme des marques à la craie sur un mur de prison. Un jour de plus ou de moins sur le béton et personne n'y verrait la différence : il avait plus souffert qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Chaque moment passé dans le doute le rendait méfiant envers lui-même. Il ignorait quelle mauvaise pulsion le frapperait à tout instant. En somme le chirurgien avait été victime de sensations négatives, tout comme elle, de mélancolie, chagrin, et la liste serait trop longue. La cyborg serra son journal contre sa poitrine. Elle espérait intérieurement être cet espoir dont il avait besoin, et retrouver grâce à elle son estime de soi que la nuit Rouge avait entachée. Un élan de joie grimpa en elle à l'idée qu'elle puisse être à ses yeux d'orage un trésor inestimable son trésor. Krys rebondit sur le lit telle une enfant en embrassant fort les pages arborant l'encre du capitaine. Le grincement de la porte la fit frissonner puis tomber du matelas. Elle sauta sur ses jambes, cheveux sur les yeux et encore sa petite trouvaille dans les mains.

-… quoi ? s'écria-t-elle en remettant ses mèches à leur place.

Le pirate au seuil de la chambre fronça les sourcils face au désordre.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Huh… J-J'en sais rien ! Le vent peut-être !

Le jeune homme en combinaison repartit aussitôt, moyennement convaincu, en fait pas du tout. Elle souffla. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'agir comme une cinglée ? Hmm… Mais Law n'avait-il pas été pire de ce côté-là ? A la cajoler dès que le coeur s'y prêtait ! Il est pourtant conscient qu'elle est une arme contre lui et bien d'autres, mais ça ne semblait pas l'effrayer. Et elle ne savait d'ailleurs pas quoi faire pour l'écarter. Il était trop illusionné par son image pour se laisser faire si simplement ! Qu'importe elle s'empressa de plier et ranger à contrecœur les vêtements dans l'armoire : il ne devait pas savoir _ça…_ C'était pour elle un peu humiliant d'avoir été séduite par l'odeur d'un banal t-shirt, juste parce qu'il l'avait porté. Lorsqu'elle s'allongea sur les coussins, ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent. Eux aussi avaient été embaumés par sa peau basanée et respiraient d'une senteur plus joyeuse encore. Elle frotta sa joue contre. Cette fois-ci ce ne fut pas un un homme du sous-marin qui toqua à la porte, mais le capitaine en personne.

-Tu n'aurais pas développé une addiction, n'est-ce pas ?

Krys bondit immédiatement sur ses jambes pour affronter son regard et faire mine de rien.

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Tu peux le dire si tu adores ça. Approche.

-Retourne là-bas ! Sinon je m'en vais !

-Approche. Je ne te ferais rien.

Il tendit ses bras en avant et attendit patiemment qu'elle s'avance pas à pas, tel un animal craintif, pour doucement refermer son étau sur elle. Il l'entendit discrètement renifler son torse puis la vit sourire : avoir l'original devait être plaisant pour ses narines. Elle releva le menton.

-Encore combien de temps ?

-Jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe… Tu peux y arriver ?

-Je suis pas folle du monde extérieur.

-Je sais, je pensais simplement à une réaction traumatique. Peut-être que tu as du mal à rester dans cette pièce.

-J'ai pas de séquelles. Ça me fait plus rien.

-Tant mieux alors… Dis-le moi si jamais tu te sens mal.

Son poing d'acier serra le bras du capitaine.

-Pareil pour toi.

-De quoi tu t'inquiètes ?

La jeune fille resta silencieuse. Elle aurait été plus compréhensive avec lui, et moins agressive, si elle avait su à propos du journal qu'il cachait visiblement aux yeux de tous. Law soupira.

-Il y a quelque chose que tu voudrais faire ?

-Oui. Mais toi tu ne voudrais pas.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Sortir en ville.

-A condition que je t'accompagne.

-Marché conclu. (Elle se détacha de lui et s'élança dans le couloir.) Essaie de tenir le rythme !

-Imbécile ta cheville…

Le supernova se retrouva malgré lui emporté dans sa course effrénée. Capuche sur le visage elle semblait voler au-dessus du sol. La jeune fille n'aurait normalement pas réussi à le faire, mais il ignorait bien comment elle avait pu effectuer un tel saut sans subir de plein fouet ses blessures à l'atterrissage. Moineau avait bien porté son surnom.

Les passants les regardaient courir comme des guépards jusqu'à perte de vue. Ce jeu du chat et de la souris imprimait un large sourire sur leur visage. Elle tournait parfois le regard au-dessus de son épaule en espérant gagner le jeu haut-la-main, mais il n'avait rien perdu de son endurance et parvenait sans mal à grimper derrière elle les escaliers de pierre, traverser les foules du marché... le sol d'Arwen semblait les porter d'un bout à l'autre. Il n'avait jamais senti de telles bourrasques sur son visage, rien qu'en courant. Le vent se glissait agréablement sous ses vêtements et pénétrait chaque pore de sa peau. Était-ce donc ça qui lui manquait tant ? Si ça n'était pas les plaisirs superficiels entre les mains de Joker, alors ça ne pouvait être que la Liberté. Il le voyait à son corps infatigable, elle le ferait jusqu'à s'épuiser car elle croyait en un tortionnaire qui la briserait si elle refusait de s'abandonner. Mais ça n'était pas lui ! Bien qu'il ne puisse prévoir sa propre réaction, il préférait se dire que la cyborg avait le choix devant elle et qu'il ne lui ferait pas le moindre mal si elle voulait le quitter pour de bon. Or ils étaient bien placés pour savoir que rien n'est comme on le veut. Il était même fort possible qu'un drame survienne, encore.

Leurs poumons commençant à s'enflammer ils s'arrêtèrent au beau milieu d'un parc. La jeune fille se laissait tomber à terre tandis qu'il avait le dos plié en deux : elle l'avait complètement essoufflé ! Lorsque Krys eut assez récupéré elle lui ria au nez.

-Tu n'as même pas réussi à m'attraper !

-Je n'ai pas essayé, rétorqua-t-il.

-J'étais trop rapide pour toi.

-Pas à ce point.

-Ha ha… Tu ne veux pas avouer ? Je suis devenue plus forte.

-Je ne cherche pas à déterminer qui de nous deux est le plus fort, petit chiot. Mais si tu t'attends à une réponse je suis plus fort puisque tu n'as pas pu exercer ton contrôle mental sur moi.

-Y crois pas trop ! Tu pourrais être surpris !

-Je le suis déjà.

Il s'accroupit et fit lentement glisser ses doigts dans sa chevelure couverte. Elle le poussa dans l'herbe.

-Tu veux qu'on me démasque ou quoi ? Écarte-toi !

-Je ne laisserais personne t'approcher.

-Law…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu parais de moins en moins distante. Je me trompe ?

-T-Tu aurais dû me dire ce qu'il t'était arrivé… j'ai lu le carnet. Est-ce que quelqu'un est au courant ?

Son dos se raidit brusquement lorsqu'elle évoqua son journal. Il plissa lentement les paupières. Son ton se durcit.

-C'est amusant de fouiller mes affaires ?

-Ce carnet était à moi je te signale ! Qui est au courant ?

-Personne. Alors tu n'as pas intérêt à ébruiter ça.

-T'es qu'un putain de dépressif. Je me ferais un plaisir de le leur dire !

-Je ne suis pas dépressif Krys-ya…

-Ah oui ? Ben ça expliquerait bien des choses ! Et si c'est juste pour te sentir mieux que tu t'accroches à moi alors t'es qu'un imbécile !

-Ce n'est vraiment pas pour ça… Fais-moi confiance, ce que tu as lu n'a plus rien à voir avec la réalité.

-J'y crois pas une seconde.

Elle saisit son visage entre ses mains.

-Ne me mens pas ! Tu te sens toujours aussi mal. Pour la première fois t'es incapable de le surmonter seul.

-Avec un peu de temps…

-Le temps il est passé Law ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de rester comme ça ? T'es pas un fantôme, tu peux pas juste disparaître ! T'es là, avec moi, alors tu dois te reprendre en main ! T'es le capitaine bon sang ! Et t'as laissé ton équipage se charger de tout.

-J'en ai déjà parlé avec eux aujourd'hui. Les choses reviendront à la normale.

-Je te surveillerais quand même, dit-elle en levant le menton.

Elle s'en voulait intérieurement d'éprouver une certaine empathie à son égard, car contre toute attente c'était lui qui continuait de souffrir et espérer qu'elle soit son remède. Ses lèvres le furent en tout cas à cet instant où elle l'embrassa adorablement puis se retira. Ses yeux pétillaient de lui, elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort. Il se joignit à son étreinte. Si elle voulait enfin de lui il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Un baiser aimant vint le caresser et enduire sa peau d'un peu de salive. Law ne se refusa pas à sa prochaine tentative pour le faire craquer, car c'était bien ce qu'elle recherchait dans ses sourires malicieux, et il choisit lui aussi de la prendre par surprise. Le chirurgien jeta sans prévenir la cyborg sur son épaule. Il ricana silencieusement : elle était toute survoltée ! Mais aussi furieuse de ne pas l'avoir vu céder et se jeter sur elle. Trafalgar tenait bien à lui prouver maintenant que sept mois ne lui avaient rien retiré de son self-contrôle, et accessoirement, qu'il savait la combler comme avant.

Au bout d'un moment, long moment, elle cessa de lui donner des coups de pied, finit même par se calmer devant les passants au risque de passer pour une petite sauvageonne qu'on tentait d'apprivoiser. Ne sentant quasiment plus ses bras gesticuler il serra sa cuisse. Le petit chiot s'était endormi… Un soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Le ciel arborait déjà des teintes chaudes. Comme promis il n'allait pas la laisser attendre plus longtemps. Le capitaine lui tapota doucement les fesses pour la réveiller.

-… hm ?

-On va rentrer Krys.

-Pose-moi… marmonna-t-elle en se frottant les yeux.

-Tu t'es assez amusée à courir partout. Maintenant reste sage.

-Mais tu vois pas comment les gens nous regardent ? chuchota Krys. Imagine si quelqu'un découvre notre identité…

-Ici on se fiche des pirates. Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que je fais.

-Bah bien sûr… Et elle est où ma surprise ?! Il va faire nuit je te signale !

Law poussa un grognement. Pire qu'un gosse impatient ! Il n'aurait même pas dû la réveiller tout compte fait.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au sous-marin la lune les saluait du haut des cieux, et elle ignorait pourquoi le supernova tenait ce sourire doux qu'il arborait si rarement. Des Heart s'affolaient d'un bout à l'autre du submersible. Elle fronça les sourcils, mais que fabriquaient-ils tous ? Penguin se paralysa face aux revenants, plus particulièrement face à la revenante, avec qui il n'avait pu partager de retrouvailles comme les autres. Le même phénomène de choc s'appliqua visiblement à la cyborg, elle resta immobile et muette. Leur silence commun fut rompu par le pirate lui-même.

-Tu… Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Le jeune homme se mordit la langue de colère et de honte. Après une telle horreur, était-ce donc tout ce qu'il était capable de lui dire ? Des bras réconfortants l'étreignirent.

-Je vais bien… chuchota-t-elle.

-Krys. Je suis désolé.

-C'est bon… Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait.

Elle le gratifia d'un beau sourire avant de le laisser à ses tâches et repartir avec le chirurgien. Ce dernier plissait les paupières. Krys jugeait définitivement qu'il était le seul responsable, et ainsi elle continuait d'entretenir de bons liens avec ses hommes. Dans sa tête c'était cruel, mais mieux valait subir sa haine à lui seul que la voir jeter la faute sur le monde entier. Il l'emmena jusqu'à la salle à manger et la fit s'asseoir. Son coeur de cyborg se mit à battre plus fort : cette pièce lui rappelait tant de souvenirs. Notamment ce premier jour avec les Heart, où elle avait fait la bêtise de provoquer le chirurgien de la mort à l'heure du repas, mais aussi ce moment, où elle lui avait enfin avoué ses sentiments. Il s'était passé tant de choses entre ces murs qu'elle en deviendrait presque nostalgique. Law alluma les quelques bougies au centre de la table.

-Que dirais-tu d'un dîner aux chandelles ?

-J'espère que tu plaisantes ! s'écria-t-elle en pouffant.

-Oh je sais, j'ai oublié les fleurs. Mais ça reste un dîner. Prends-ça comme… je ne sais pas…

-Une excuse ?

-On peut dire oui. Et un dîner pour cette étrange coïncidence, aussi. Mais je t'avoue que je commence à aimer les coïncidences.

-D'accord et qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ? gloussa la jeune fille.

-Est-ce que ça te dérangerait de ne pas gâcher ma surprise ?

-S'il te plaît, ne me sors pas une de tes vieilles conserves de légumes…

Il passa derrière elle avec un sourire mutin.

-Le but d'un dîner aux chandelles, c'est que ça soit romantique miss.

La porte s'ouvrit sur deux hommes aux bras chargés d'assiettes et le visage… agonisant ? Krys poussa un rire sordide. Elle ignorait que Law avait débuté de l'esclavage en cuisine. Les pirates déposèrent les plats et les couverts à table comme des automates à l'effigie des serveurs dans les restos de luxe et s'en allèrent aussitôt dans un silence des plus polis.

-Tu devrais leur filer une prime ! railla-t-elle.

Il toussa dans sa manche pour lui faire comprendre qu'il y avait des curieux à la porte.

-Oh, je vois…

Ses yeux se mirent à briller devant toutes ces assiettes pleines de nourriture, tous ces plats qu'elle n'avait jamais vus ni goûtés ! Elle se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir de sauter dessus. Quelle torture… c'était trop alléchant mais elle ne voulait pas passer pour une gamine facile à appâter.

-Krys. Tu ne veux pas manger ?

-Hein ? Si, si…

Elle baissa immédiatement la tête. Avait-il eu besoin d'une si délicate attention ? Surtout envers elle. Et elle jugeait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus inutile que d'enjôler ainsi la créature redoutée. Mais même en lui criant haut et fort qu'il risquait sa vie chaque seconde dans ses bras il ne l'écouterait pas. Toujours faute de conscience. Sa passion le tuait malheureusement.

Elle engloutit sa fourchette pleine. Comme à son dernier repas tout ce qui n'était pas sang et protéines sur sa langue prenait un goût immonde. Elle abandonna vite le combat. Le tintement des couverts contre l'assiette attira le chirurgien.

-Un problème miss ?

-Je… Non. Tout va bien.

-Pourquoi tu me le caches ? Si tu n'aimes pas dis-le.

-Non, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ! Je suis sûre que c'est bon mais… je peux plus le sentir.

-Comment ça ?

-C'est dur à expliquer… j-je mangeai de la viande crue des fois et…

-Krys. Je suis médecin, tu aurais pu m'en parler bien avant. Passe-moi ton assiette.

La jeune fille s'exécuta. Elle le vit enduire ses légumes de sauce, il lui rendit son plat.

-Ça devrait masquer le goût. Essaie de t'habituer comme ça.

-Merci.

Il hocha la tête en guise de réponse, même si sa réelle envie était de contourner la table pour venir l'embrasser et lui dire qu'il ferait tout pour mettre un goût de paradis dans sa bouche rosâtre. Il était satisfait de la voir maintenant dévorer son assiette sans avoir la mine déconfite. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour nettoyer la porcelaine et le fixer d'un air adorable. Trafalgar poussa un long soupir et finit par lui tendre une sucrerie qu'elle déballa aussitôt d'un air curieux. Ne se souvenait-elle pas ? Krys passa un coup de langue méfiant sur la petite sphère orangée, un peu transparente entre ses doigts. Cette saveur sucrée et acidulée la prit par surprise et chatouilla son palais. Elle lécha le bonbon une deuxième fois sous le regard moqueur du capitaine puis l'engloutit définitivement. Alors la mémoire lui revint, encore une fois, ainsi que son amour pour le goût des surprises à l'orange, mais aussi pour l'homme qui lui faisait de si douces offrandes. Et c'était sans compter sur ce dernier pour l'inviter à danser.

-Tu ne peux pas me le refuser, c'est ton souhait je te rappelle.

Elle plissa les paupières avant de tout à coup se remémorer ces détails sans exception et rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Au départ ce n'était qu'une pensée, une petite rêverie qu'elle s'autorisait, mais elle n'avait un jour pas pu s'empêcher de l'écrire dans son journal, comme si le papier allait garder ce secret. Visiblement non. Il avait fallu par un inextricable enchevêtrement de faits qu'il atterrisse dans ses mains indiscrètes ! Elle rêvait auparavant d'un dîner en sa compagnie, un dîner aux chandelles, et qu'à la fin du repas, il se lève pour lui tendre la main et la fasse danser dans ses bras. Maintenant elle se rendait compte avoir été une bien naïve fille. Cédait-il vraiment au caprice d'une enfant ? Ses doigts de chirurgien épousèrent les siens. Malgré ce sourire indélébile sur son visage, Law ne savait pas danser. Elle non plus d'ailleurs. Et ils faisaient ensemble un bien piètre couple.

-Marche encore sur ma botte et je te tue, cracha-t-elle comme du poison.

-Miss, tu as écrabouillé ma chaussure et pas le contraire. Sois reconnaissante que je ne t'arrache pas ton joli pied pour ça.

-Quel gentleman !

Il souffla de colère. Mais quel genre de soirée romantique est-ce que c'était s'ils n'étaient même pas fichus de danser ensemble sans se sauter à la gorge ? Le capitaine avait beau faire de son mieux, avec une partenaire si petite, ce n'était pas chose aisée pour lui. Il la souleva sans prévenir entre ses bras et lui demanda de croiser les jambes autour de lui pour se tenir.

-C'est mieux comme ça, susurra-t-il à son oreille qui était maintenant à une parfaite hauteur.

-Tu sais que là ce n'est même plus une valse ?

-Est-ce qu'un dîner dans un sous-marin est un dîner aux chandelles ?

-Je n'en sais rien…

-Exactement. Moi non plus.

Ils se sourirent. Leurs lèvres se caressaient allègrement et se provoquaient sous les murmures de derrière la porte. Elle plongea le nez dans la chaleur du brun, tandis qu'il la faisait tournoyer sur une douce mélodie imaginaire, qu'ils pouvaient tous deux entendre, lorsque leur langue se joignait à la danse nuptiale. Sentant faiblir et se desserrer ses jambes autour de sa taille, il l'assit sur la table et poursuivit ses baisers mouillés contre ses clavicules, et ce jusqu'à son cou, où il abandonna une petite trace violacée. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, elle ne lui reprocha rien ni ne chercha à lui faire du mal en représailles, mais poussa un silencieux grognement lorsqu'il la laissa se languir entre deux embrassades. Une magie noire semblait opérer sur les mains du supernova. Elle se disait que c'était trop intense pour n'être que les caresses amoureuses d'un humain. Le monde tournait tout autour, mais où était passé la porte ? Elle ne voulait plus partir ! Son souhait le plus cher en ce moment serait de s'enfermer quelque part avec lui, et faire une croix sur le reste. Exactement comme si le monde tel qu'elle le connaît venait à disparaître pour ne rester que sa bouche divine, ses mains aimantes et son corps en flammes. Son esprit se troubla soudain : les voix derrière les murs les dérangeaient. Trafalgar serra les dents. Pour une fois que c'était parfait ! La table chancela sous sa colère, il ouvrit la porte en coup de vent. Son second s'écrasa le museau par terre et les autres suivirent dans sa chute.

-C-Capitaine !

Ils se relevèrent à vitesse grand V.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez ? grogna le supernova.

-On venait juste débarrasser les assiettes !

-Oui, les assiettes…

-Évidemment ! Juste les assiettes, renchérit Shachi.

Les yeux tournèrent et les pommettes rougirent en voyant cette marque traîtresse dans le cou de la cyborg qui leur révélait évidemment à quel genre de passion ils s'adonnaient en privé. Mais sous le regard meurtrier de Law ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'en réjouir. Bepo s'occupa des verres et les autres des couverts. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire les pirates s'étaient enfuis loin des éclairs que leur jetaient les yeux gris du capitaine. Un soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres lorsqu'ils furent tous partis, et elle poussa un rire de fouine.

-Les espions aussi, c'était prévu ?

-C'est ça, moque-toi.

-Si tu me disais plutôt pourquoi ils s'inquiètent autant à ton sujet… Ils savent pour Joker ?

-Je leur ai tout dit. Du moment que tu ne te retournes pas contre moi, ils ont toujours confiance.

-Oh… Mais alors pourquoi ils te surveillent ? Est-ce que c'est ma faute ?

Il croisa machinalement les bras sur sa poitrine. Lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il leur avait pris tout d'un coup, mais avait une petite idée en tête. Ses hommes, et particulièrement son second, s'étaient sûrement inquiétés à propos de… leur relation ? Ou leur santé mentale. Il fallait avouer qu'ils étaient sérieusement atteints pour avoir tous les deux vu un fantôme de l'autre. Mais il n'allait certainement pas dire à Krys la vraie raison, et qui était pour lui très gênante : il n'avait vraisemblablement eu aucun rapport durant ces sept mois, en clair, il n'avait pas touché à une seule femme. Non, aucune n'avait eu ce privilège ! Pourtant, il avait souvent ressenti ce besoin d'oublier, et tout le monde sait bien que ce genre d'acte peut être réconfortant dans de tels moments. Mais son subconscient l'en avait fermement empêché, alors que tout le poussait à connaître l'aventure de trop. Il ne regrettait pas ce choix quand il voyait son regard perdu entre la colère qu'elle était censée ressentir à son égard et une candeur attendrissante qui ne demandait qu'à grandir dans ses bras. La jeune fille assise sur la table balançait ses jambes d'avant en arrière, dans l'attente d'une réponse.

-Ce n'est pas à cause de toi qu'ils agissent comme ça.

-Alors c'est quoi ?

-Je n'en sais rien…

-Mais dis-le !

-Crois-moi, ce n'est pas intéressant !

-Law… bougonna-t-elle.

-Ça fait sept mois…

-Hm, ça je le sais ! Mais encore ?

-Je n'ai pas touché à une femme depuis sept mois ! Contente ?

-Ah...

Il tourna la tête en crispant la mâchoire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle allait s'imaginer maintenant !

-Je… Moi je t'avais oublié, avoua-t-elle tout bas. Joker a tout fait pour. Si je pensais à toi je… je savais pas vraiment ce dont il était capable. J'ai pas osé risquer ça, je t'ai oublié le jour, et la nuit t'était que dans mes cauchemars.

Krys posa sa main de chair contre sa joue.

-J'ai choisi la facilité. Pourquoi pas toi ?

-Comment le saurais-je ?

Il mordit et maudit sa langue. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu s'abandonner dans la chaleur d'une autre personne, et la remplacer comme un bibelot dans une étagère ? Il ne voulait même pas le savoir ! Il ressentait juste de la fierté à ne pas avoir sombré dans l'alcool ou un autre de ces plaisirs malsains. Et ces magnifiques yeux bleus avec des reflets de texte apparaissant de temps à autre, si près des siens, semblaient le féliciter de ne pas s'être comporté comme n'importe quel homme. La cyborg plaqua ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage.

-Merci.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne me croyais pas capable d'abstinence ? Je ne suis pas un animal…

-Le prends pas comme ça, ricana-t-elle.

Elle frotta affectueusement son nez contre le sien.

-Depuis le temps, je sais que tu es capable de tout Law ! Et des plus belles choses.

-Tu n'en penses pas un mot.

-Mais parfois… il t'arrive aussi de commettre des erreurs. Les humains sont faits comme ça.

-Si c'était une erreur…

-Pour moi s'en sera toujours une.

-Je dois comprendre que tu réfléchis à mon sort ?

-Puisque tu m'as attendue, je crois que c'est à mon tour de te le prouver.

La cyborg et le chirurgien ne purent retenir deux trois rires. C'était plus fort qu'eux ! Ces mois de folie pure allaient prendre fin. Il se sentait déjà soulagé. Plus jamais il ne regarderait cette pâle illusion, cette usurpatrice qui hantait autrefois les couloirs du submersible, car en cette nuit, il ne désirait rien de plus que son large sourire authentique. Cette fois-ci, et à sa grande surprise, c'est elle qui se pencha pour l'embrasser. Une moquerie glissa le long de sa gorge : elle n'était pas bien douée pour les simples baisers. Mais sa bouche lui criait pourtant que c'était délicieux. Trafalgar l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre et la renversa sur le lit. Ce rêve n'allait certainement pas s'arrêter après une valse.


	14. Bad feelings Sorry !

**Kyaaah ! Plus jamais je regarde Walking dead au réveil, je fais une overdose d'émotions...**

Merci à Nocturnis-Lepus, Ic'ilver, Ouji-chan0005, Traff Lamy, larien, nikkouyoku et anna pour leurs messages !

Bref, je suis contente de voir que vous aimez cette évolution des personnages, parce que je me rends compte que Madness is coming est une fic qui les fait vraiment grandir ! J'espère vous montrer encore une autre facette dans ce chapitre ;)

P.S : profitez de la cuteness j'ai bien peur de vous dégoûter prochainement xD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Bad feelings. Sorry !**

* * *

La lumière douce et réconfortante qui filtrait par les hublots s'empara chaudement de son sommeil et la força à ouvrir les yeux. Elle se recroquevilla dans les couvertures pour profiter encore un peu du contact du tissu délicat sur sa peau nue. Elle avait beau avoir les jambes en compote, l'air qui pénétrait ses poumons ressemblait à un élixir de jouvence. Tout était bon et tout était délicieux. Même sa prison dorée dans les bras du chirurgien. Les souvenirs de la veille coulaient tel un ruisseau dans ses yeux : elle le fixait en souriant.

Pas un seul mot ne saurait décrire chaque instant de cette merveilleuse nuit. A tel point que le monde extérieur ne représentait plus qu'une poussière, car ils étaient le monde à eux deux. Leur monde unique et sauvage, mais si bon avec eux.

Pour la première fois elle avait pu sentir son réel amour et non pas cet air fourbe qu'il se donnait. Il l'avait rendue complètement ivre de lui ! Encore maintenant, elle désirait ardemment le voir ouvrir ses paupières pour le remercier… mais elle avait peur ! Elle n'avait pas su mesurer les conséquences ! En ce moment-même, des tueurs devaient être à sa recherche… Et le mieux qu'elle ait fait a été de passer la nuit dans les bras d'un homme mondialement recherché ! Ses doigts tremblotaient sur la couverture, son sang se glaçait dans ses veines. Si seulement elle l'avait tué… Si seulement elle n'avait pas dépassé sa peur du flamant ! Si seulement Law n'était pas tombé amoureux. Mais elle gardait sur lui un regard aimant malgré tout. Il avait tant pris soin d'elle que pour rien au monde elle ne voudrait quitter son étreinte, l'abandonner à la solitude qui avait failli le tuer.

Et pourtant sa conscience se battait encore entre partir tel un étranger à la nuit tombée et rester pour lui. Combien de temps tiendrait-il encore les pieds sur terre sans savoir ce qu'il advenait de Moineau ? Sûrement peu, trop peu pour qu'elle accepte. Elle ne voulait pas partir en gardant collée à sa peau la sensation de l'avoir tué sans même utiliser ses mains. Law est, et restera à jamais un meurtrier dans son coeur, mais en fin de compte elle n'était plus assez innocente pour le juger. Cela ne signifiait pas le pardon, seulement partie remise au nom de son frère, qui n'approuvait pas et n'avait jamais approuvé le massacre.

Krys se lova un peu plus contre lui. Peau contre tissu. Peau contre peau. C'était si doux. Doux au point qu'elle en oubliait leurs vêtements éparpillés sur le sol, et qu'ils étaient donc nus l'un contre l'autre. Alors qu'elle tentait de regagner le sommeil dans son parfum protecteur, les soudaines caresses sur ses hanches la prirent par surprise. Il venait enfin de se réveiller et la mangeait toute crue des yeux. Les joues de la cyborg s'empourprèrent. Dans ses pupilles à lui aussi dansaient les baisers langoureux de la veille, et ce moment unique où elle était devenue sienne. Il embrassa chaudement sa nuque.

-Tu as bien dormi ?

-Je crois que je pouvais pas faire autrement, sourit la jeune fille. (Elle se mordit le doigt.) C'était super…

-Évidemment. Qui crois-tu que je suis ?

-La modestie en personne visiblement.

-La modestie va se venger si tu ne l'embrasses pas tout de suite.

-D'accord, d'accord…

Elle posa un chaste baiser sur sa joue. Il poussa un grognement. Ne pouvait-elle pas choisir ses lèvres ? Elle ria devant sa grimace de gamin mécontent et se résolut à lui faire cadeau d'un véritable baiser, humide et lent comme il l'adorait.

-Je t'aime ! s'écria-t-elle.

-Viens par là…

Il frotta son nez contre sa joue, la respira comme la senteur la plus suave sur terre. Sa joie fut de courte durée : elle le repoussa aussitôt en serrant la couverture contre sa poitrine, prétextant le visage rouge avoir à se rhabiller. Il avouait ne pas bien comprendre. Son corps, il le connaissait désormais par coeur et pourrait citer tout ce qui la faisait sauter au plafond lorsqu'il la touchait, alors il refusait que ce ne soit que l'affaire d'une nuit dans sa tête et qu'il ne puisse plus recommencer… Mais loin de lui l'envie de passer pour un homme accro, il se retourna et attendit patiemment qu'elle soit vêtue de sa tenue sombre qui caractérisait si bien la discrétion dont elle devait faire preuve. Le chirurgien éprouvait comme un retour en arrière. Son seul réconfort dans l'idée qu'elle soit désormais prête à le quitter fut ses dents en train mordiller affectueusement son oreille comme pour l'encourager à tenir bon.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? chuchota-t-elle.

-Tu pars et ça fait de moi ta première aventure. Est-ce que je dois m'en réjouir ?

-"Première aventure"… Tu ne trouves pas ça bien ? ricana-t-elle.

-Je ne plaisante pas !

Krys pencha la tête.

-C'est juste… que tu n'es pas une aventure. Ça me semble évident ! On ne dit pas "je t'aime" à une aventure, enfin je crois...

-Qu'est-ce que t'insinues ?

-Que tu ne débarrasseras pas si vite de moi.

Ses yeux gris s'écarquillèrent.

-Tu… Tu vas rester ? Tu comptes rester ?

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas d'autre endroit où aller.

-Krys… j-je… (Le capitaine se reprit vite.) Je m'occuperais de toi. Tu ne manqueras de rien je te le promets.

Elle le serra fort dans ses bras tout en lui assurant que sa seule présence suffirait à tous ses besoins. Car chacun de ses baisers pansait ses plaies douloureuses, et elle voulait croire qu'un jour cela ne serait plus que des cicatrices, quand ils auront passé assez de temps ensemble pour dire que c'est un vieux souvenir. Law se rhabilla à son tour, voyant bien que la fine couverture peinant à cacher son corps faisait loucher ses pauvres yeux et rosirent ses joues. Elle supportait mal de retenir ses pulsions alors il lui épargna au moins d'avoir à se mordre la bouche pour ne pas la lui offrir. Ses bras la cueillirent lentement.

-Demande-moi absolument tout.

-Ta bonne humeur est si effrayante…

Elle embrassa sa joue.

-J'ignore où tu vas, mais partons le plus vite possible, d'accord ? Ici on me connaît et ça te met en danger.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi miss ? Comme c'est adorable…

-Je vais t'étouffer dans ton sommeil !

Il lui pinça le nez.

-Sois gentille.

Elle rétorqua une morsure qui chatouilla douloureusement son épaule. Le médecin dut profiter de ses zones sensibles pour faire lâcher prise au petit chiot, qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas dit son dernier mot. Krys s'enfuit pieds nus hors de la chambre et il courut après elle la rattraper dans le couloir. Bepo, qui passait par là, se gratta l'oreille en les trouvant dans un coin, riant aux éclats entre deux baisers. L'ours polaire rejoignit les Heart dans la salle à manger, un petit sourire au museau.

-Ils sont réveillés ? demanda Shachi.

-Ouais.

-Ah c'est pas trop tôt ! J'avais besoin du capitaine pour ranger l'infirmerie !

Le second tourna la tête.

-On devrait les laisser seuls encore un peu…

-Quoi ? Tu les as vus ?

-Oui, acquiesça-t-il. Le capitaine a l'air mieux maintenant qu'elle est là. Laissons-le se reposer.

-Si tu le dis !

Bepo plissa les paupières. C'était très dur pour lui de devoir garder des secrets au sein-même de l'équipage. Mais personne ne devait savoir que durant ce temps, elle n'était pas restée l'innocente fille du marché d'esclave, et avait rejoint les rangs d'un ennemi juré, devenant ainsi une arme mortelle contre Law. Aussi bien sur le plan sentimental que physique.

Et Law qui se savait d'ailleurs en danger dans ses bras, mais qui portait une confiance aveugle en ce peu de bonté qu'elle avait pu montrer ces derniers jours. Alors la cyborg jouait-elle un jeu sur les Heart ? C'était ce que Bepo cherchait à comprendre. Et la voir aimer ainsi le capitaine, ou paraître l'aimer, le faisait se sentir plus coupable qu'il ne l'était de la soupçonner. Mais il espérait silencieusement avoir tort et avoir à s'excuser. Law ne devait pas subir ça ! Une déception de plus et il serait incapable de retenir sa haine. On peut bien être insensible, tout homme a ses limites, et la jeune fille avait déjà brisé ses seules remparts. Que briserait-elle encore ? Que pouvait-elle briser de plus ? Vu l'emprise qu'elle exerçait déjà sur lui il ne serait pas dur d'en finir avec sa vengeance. Mais ça, en réalité, le chirurgien en était bien conscient. Ce n'était pas l'amour du risque qui le poussait à tomber dans les bras de la cyborg ! La confiance mutuelle, voilà tout. Tout comme Krys avait assez foi en lui pour le laisser l'emmener au bout du monde si l'envie lui prend.

Les amants se glissèrent discrètement dans la pièce après avoir laissé entendre des murmures et des sons de baisers. Évidemment on les dévisagea longtemps avant de s'habituer à la présence de la jeune fille au petit-déjeuner. Ils étaient toutefois encore surpris qu'elle les ait acceptés sans battre le souvenir, comme si le passé n'avait plus son importance alors que ça pesait toujours sur leur capitaine. Ils avaient quelques remords à ce qu'il soit le seul à en pâtir devant elle, mais du jour au lendemain tout avait changé ! Elle ne le traitait plus si durement et souriait même en lui tendant sa tasse. Les Heart savaient. Et oui, ils savaient bien que la nuit dernière leur avait réservé des surprises et que ce matin ils s'étaient levés en amoureux dans les bras de l'autre. Enfin… le regard doux qu'elle lui portait ne laissait pas place au doute : Law avait su la traiter comme une reine, et ce n'était pas elle qui dirait le contraire ! Krys souriait jusqu'aux oreilles lorsque le chirurgien l'appelait. Elle se surprenait seule dans ses pensées ! Mais pourquoi devenait-il soudain le prince charmant et l'homme rêvé ? Que dire, l'homme parfait ! Avec ses yeux perçants, ses cheveux couleur encre et son visage comme s'il était fait œuvre d'art d'un artiste populaire. Si froid et si attirant. Si mauvais mais si passionné en réalité. C'était n'importe quoi ! Trafalgar n'était qu'un grand méchant loup qui avait eu l'audace de mordre son coeur ! Mais n'était-il pas magnifique son humain ? Que… Quoi ?

0o0o0o0o0

D'ordinaire Law ne se connaissait pas d'attentions particulières envers les autres. L'idée de présent ne lui serait jamais venue à l'esprit si elle n'avait pas arboré une telle grimace face aux combinaisons de rechange dans les dortoirs. Elle savait que l'une d'entre elles aurait bien pu flotter sur son corps trop petit, si tout avait été différent. Mais le médecin avait été clair, il n'allait pas tenter de recoller ce qu'il avait lui-même brisé. Et cette fois, dans les bois, où il avait dessiné son Jolly Roger sur le cou de la cyborg n'était qu'une petite exception, parce qu'ils avaient besoin de renouer des liens, mais plus jamais ça n'ira sur sa peau.

En revanche, il y a une chose qu'il aimerait se permettre, tout en restant conscient de sa fragilité mentale. Une chose qu'il s'est permis de faire d'ailleurs, et dont il n'attendait plus que son avis. Contre toute attente le chirurgien de la mort avait le trac : ses choix en matière de couleurs n'avaient jamais plu à la majorité. Notamment le jaune de son sous-marin, que lui trouvait impeccable. Et avec ce noir en plein dessus qui attire l'œil ! Quel choix artistique, incontestable.

Ses doigts d'acier froid approchèrent le paquet sur le lit à une vitesse limite angoissante pour lui. Si elle avait été un réel petit chiot, sans aucun doute ses oreilles pointeraient en arrière et des grondements méfiants lui échapperaient. La jeune fille reniflait discrètement la boîte comme s'il pouvait s'en dégager un poison mortel, et chacun de ses gestes faisait grimper en flèche le stress du capitaine.

-Peux-tu arrêter ça Krys ? C'est un cadeau !

-Un cadeau qui émane une étrange sensation… murmura-t-elle. Mes capacités se sont développées tu sais, alors il m'arrive de ressentir des choses spéciales, comme des pressentiments.

-Et donc ?

-Donc je crois que je ne vais pas l'ouvrir. Pour le moment.

Il saisit son bras.

-C'est un peu malpoli.

-J'ai dit "pour le moment". Et d'abord qu'est-ce qui te prends de faire ça ? T'offres jamais de cadeau !

-Laisse tomber…

-Law ! Je l'ouvrirais, mais là je le sens vraiment pas… Excuse-moi.

-Et comment tu peux te fier à une foutue sensation ?! Sois pas stupide !

Son coeur fit un bond douloureux. Elle ne l'avait pas vu s'énerver comme ça depuis pas mal de temps. Le chirurgien se dévorait de colère la lèvre inférieure. Il claqua violemment la porte derrière lui, la laissant pantoise au centre de la chambre. Elle grimaça, elle aussi, avant de doucement cueillir le cher paquet blanc dans ses bras et lui sourire.

-Je suis sûre que tu es magnifique… mais pas maintenant. On se verra plus tard, dit-elle comme à un humain.

La cyborg grimpa sur la chaise pour hisser le cadeau tout en haut de l'armoire, lui chuchotant tout bas des mots doux qui semblaient destinés au capitaine pirate. Ses traits se durcirent soudainement dès qu'elle eut sauté à terre. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas… Le nœud dans sa gorge ne cessait de grandir. Sa nuque se hérissait également. Elle se précipita dans les couloirs à la recherche de chaque membre de l'équipage, afin de dresser une certaine liste dans sa tête, et s'assurer que personne ne manque à l'appel. Sa peur se nourrit malicieusement de l'absence de Law.

Malgré son visage impassible, elle éprouve un immense regret à toujours le décevoir, et elle en veut cruellement à Doffy de l'avoir rendue ainsi ! Krys poussa un son aigu, plaintif, avant de se laisser choir contre le ventre rebondi de l'ours polaire allongé sur le pont. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi il faisait ses siestes à l'extérieur : la brise marine venait leur ôter tous leurs soucis. Une patte réconfortante s'appuya sur son épaule.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Krys-chan ?

-Je… J'ai l'impression de devenir un robot parfois.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Je blesse Law.

-Vous avez besoin de temps, c'est tout.

-Mais j'arrive même pas à m'imaginer lui dire "merci" tout naturellement ! Alors que j'ai aucun problème à l'embrasser.

-Ça viendra. Tu n'es pas un robot, tu évolues, alors tu y arriveras.

-Si c'était si facile… Lui il a pu m'accepter au premier regard !

-Le capitaine sait saisir sa chance, répondit Bepo.

Les babines de l'ours remontèrent sur ses crocs. Elle rit intérieurement, il était dur de distinguer un sourire, pourtant c'en était bien un.

-J'aimerais faire comme lui.

-Si tu l'aimes c'est suffisant.

-Non… Je veux vraiment faire des efforts. A cause de moi il a le sentiment d'être une aventure ! Mais… et puis tu crois pas que c'est un peu sa faute ? Dès qu'il est contrarié il se tire sans explication ! Pff quel imbécile. Et tout ça pour un cadeau ! En plus il ne fait JAMAIS de cadeaux ! T'es pas d'accord ?

Krys se doutait bien que le second ne dirait rien de méchant sur le capitaine, mais ce dernier semblait particulièrement tendu. Un grognement familier l'interpella, elle se retourna.

-Eeh… Law ?

Le rose lui monta aux joues. Elle en avait peut-être trop dit… Le chirurgien la fit quitter de force le ventre mou de l'ours. Son regard intense la fit trembler jusqu'aux bout des ongles.

-Autre chose miss ?

-J-Je pensais tout à fait ce que je viens de dire !

-Ah oui ? Alors tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à ce que je jette ce cadeau !

-Mais c'est le mien !

-Je ne ferais que prouver tes propres mots, puisque je suis l'imbécile qui ne fait jamais de cadeaux.

-Oï ! Abuse pas !

-C'est ce que tu as dit ! (Il souffla.) Laisse tomber. De toute façon tout ce qui t'importe à toi c'est te mettre en sécurité et garder tes petits secrets !

-Grrr… Je vais te tuer ! Sale hypocrite !

Il bloqua son coup de poing dans sa paume et retourna brusquement son bras dans son dos pour l'immobiliser.

-Et là, elle te dit quoi ta putain de sensation ?

-Arrête !

-Sûrement pas !

Le second tenta de les séparer, en vain : ils avaient définitivement envie de se sauter à la gorge. Krys se dégagea de sa clé de bras et remua ses doigts d'acier comme elle aimait le faire avant de provoquer un adversaire.

-T'as un problème avec moi Law ? Si je te dis que je veux pas l'ouvrir, je veux pas ! Et je m'en tape de tes petites "attentions" ! T'es qu'un égoïste ! Tout ce que t'espère c'est me garder dans ton lit ! Y a pas de gentillesse avec toi.

Il serra les dents. Voilà tout ce qu'il récolte à vouloir faire plaisir à cette pauvre gamine dégénérée ! Et prétendre de lui qu'il est un pervers, alors là c'était trop. Le chirurgien leva fièrement le menton. Malgré son besoin cruel de l'avoir dans le coeur, jamais il ne se fatiguerait avec une personne incapable de le juger convenablement. Il tourna les talons, les tympans envahis par ses insultes.

Ce pic de colère la laissa essoufflée, mais complètement remontée ! Son poing s'abattit comme un gros marteau contre le mur. Quel salaud… Pour peu, si elle avait eu au moins un couteau elle l'aurait éventré sans hésitation ce foutu monsieur-je-sais-tout ! Mais il ne sait rien d'elle ! Bepo chercha tant bien que mal à la raisonner dans sa fureur, mais rien que le nom du supernova faisait renaître le démon.

-Heureusement que t'as pas vu la scène qu'il a fait dans la chambre ! Il s'est mis à me crier dessus juste parce que j'ai refusé d'ouvrir son cadeau ! Tout est de sa faute !

-Mais Krys, comme tu l'as dit, le capitaine fait pas souvent ce genre de choses…

-Ça c'est sûr !

-Je pense qu'en refusant tu l'as frustré.

-Quoi ? Non ! Cet idiot pensait juste que je tomberais dans ses bras alors ça l'a soûlé !

-Tu sais bien que c'est faux… Désolé.

Law avait été avec elle, ce qu'ils qualifiaient d'homme-traître, toujours en train de jouer sur des faux-semblants pour la mener à ce que lui désirait, mais sans voir l'adorable jeune fille qui avait foi en lui. L'homme-traître se rachetait tant bien que mal du tableau défiguré en s'efforçant d'être véritable malgré son habitude à porter le masque de glace. Et pour un homme si froid, qui déjà ne se permet pas l'attachement, et encore moins la tendresse, offrir ne serait-ce que la moindre petite chose revenait à livrer une partie de lui-même en otage, et laisser l'autre la malmener jusqu'à brisure totale si l'envie lui prend, ce que Krys avait fait.

La cyborg mit l'après-midi entière à analyser ce qu'avait confié l'ours à propos du chirurgien. Frustration. Ce mot lui restait en travers de la gorge. Elle se planta silencieusement face à la porte de sa chambre. Son corps ne désirait déjà plus lui obéir. Mais de quoi avait-elle si peur ? Elle se griffa plusieurs fois le poignet. La minuscule douleur la réveilla, elle ouvrit lentement la porte, tête haute et poitrine gonflée. Law était assis torse nu au bord du matelas, jambes écartées, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux et le regard rivé au sol. Elle déglutit difficilement dans son atmosphère mélancolique.

-Je… euh… tout à l'heure…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? Ça ne t'a pas suffi ?

Elle dut se faire force pour ne pas abîmer sa foutue belle gueule, qu'elle maudissait ! Mais indépendamment d'elle-même, elle se dandinait d'un pied à l'autre. Ses yeux orageux la fixant lui faisaient toujours perdre ses moyens.

-J-Je voulais juste m'excuser d'avoir été violente ! s'écria la brune en dépit de sa fierté.

-Ok…

Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

-Comment ça juste "ok" ? Je m'excuse auprès de toi et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

-J'ai pas besoin de tes excuses, soupira-t-il, la voix de plus en plus basse. Tu m'as rappelé pourquoi je suis comme ça.

Ses mots firent écho à ceux de son second, elle tressauta intérieurement. Elle sentait déjà le poids de la culpabilité l'écraser et ça lui était insupportable de continuer à lui parler d'un air hautain en sachant qui était le plus à mal à l'aise.

-Mais c'est de ta faute… Tu t'es mis à me crier dessus au lieu de me dire comme c'était important pour toi !

-Important ? Qui sait, peut-être que c'était juste pour te garder dans mon lit…

-Non ! Je suis désolée d'avoir dit ça, j'étais en colère. Et quand j'ai pas voulu ouvrir ton cadeau e-euh… ça t'a frustré n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que t'as crié ? Pardon… Pourtant je savais que c'était déjà dur pour toi ! J'aurais dû t'aider, t'encourager, et je t'ai encore plus mis la pression.

Elle s'avança lentement de quelques pas. Les excuses commençaient à couler sur ses joues.

-Tu laisses jamais rien paraître. Alors j'ai cru, encore une fois, que ça te ferait rien du tout, et que tu reviendrais vers moi comme toujours. De toute façon, s'écria-t-elle en riant dans les larmes, il est toujours question de moi ! J'en ai assez Law. C'est toi qui m'importe, et quand tu te sens mal, moi aussi.

-Arrête…

-C'est la vérité, chuchota-t-elle en tenant ses mains contre sa poitrine brûlante. Je n'ai pas que des mauvaises sensations envers ce qui m'entoure… quand c'est profond, j'ai aussi les tiennes. Tu étais stressé, et j'ai rien fait pour toi.

La cyborg se pencha lentement, craignant pour la première fois un refus. Elle comprenait maintenant sa frustration, son angoisse de toujours la perdre, même rien qu'un instant… Elle allait chérir cette nouvelle sensation. Sa main toute en chair retraçait le grand coeur paré d'épines sur sa poitrine. C'est un tatouage que l'on juge ironique sur un homme dit _sans-cœur_ , mais qui ne sait pas doit se taire, car il n'y avait pas mieux placé qu'elle pour dire que la beauté froide cache un volcan dans son abysse. Law est capable d'amour.

Et pour cette unique raison elle se laissa brûler dans son baiser. La faute de l'avoir blessé telle une idiote lui restait douloureusement en tête, mais elle fit de son mieux pour caler son corps au sien sans prononcer d'excuses qu'il ne voulait plus entendre. Le chirurgien finit bien par apaiser sa frustration, elle le ressentit à ses épaules un peu plus basses, et ses traits moins contractés. Elle se dit que c'était le bon moment.

-Est-ce que je peux avoir mon cadeau, s'il te plaît ? demanda Krys d'une voix de petite fille en lui faisant les yeux doux, ce fameux regard dont elle le savait amoureux.

Il soupira, alla chercher le paquet au-dessus de l'armoire et le lui tendit. Cette fois-ci elle comptait bien faire les choses ! Alors quand il se rassit à ses côtés dans l'attente insoutenable de sa réaction, elle embrassa plusieurs fois sa joue. Son petit sourire en coin la réchauffa, elle ouvrit enfin son cadeau, et ses yeux brillèrent de curiosité puis d'émerveillement, tandis qu'elle sortait de l'emballage une combinaison noire, avec dans le dos et à l'emplacement du coeur le tissage fait-main d'un grand moineau doré dans son envol. Ses doigts tremblotaient sur la douceur de l'emblème, sur sa beauté… sur sa liberté ! Le médecin se retrouva plaqué au lit par ses furieux baisers et son étreinte possessive. Sa bouche chatouillait son visage et lui faisait oublier cette violente dispute, ses insultes, même ce poing d'acier qui avait voulu lui éclater la face, et qui maintenant le suppliait de l'accompagner. Il entrelaça ses doigts de chirurgien avec sa prothèse mécanique.

-Elle te plaît ?

-Elle est magnifique !

-Je… Je me disais qu'il en fallait une à ta taille. Avec ton propre symbole.

-Merci…

Ses petits bras l'enlacèrent aussi fort qu'ils le purent. La petite merveille qui avait causé toutes ces tensions se glissait habilement entre leurs corps échauffés. Il serra Moineau contre son torse, avant de lui ôter ses habits et couvrir son ventre nu de sillons humides.

-Là, qu'est-ce que tu peux sentir ? murmura Law sur sa peau.

-Je t'aime… Moi aussi, je veux pas être ton aventure.

-Est-ce que je dois tout t'apprendre petit chiot ?

Trafalgar remonta doucement, de ses hanches à sa poitrine, et de sa poitrine à sa bouche victime de baisers trop passionnés.

-Ton méchant loup n'est amoureux que d'une personne. Et une fois qu'il aime, il ne trahit jamais. Ja-mais. Tu m'entends ?

Atteint un tel niveau d'excitation, des mots pareils prenaient l'effet d'un puissant aphrodisiaque. La cyborg se dandinait rouge de gêne, toute mignonne et innocente sous son regard dévorant, mais noyée jusqu'au cou par la fièvre.

« Petit chiot t'aime aussi. »

Les derniers vêtements trouvèrent refuge loin de leurs propriétaires, qui se débarrassaient violemment de tout ce qui pouvait faire obstacle à leur sulfureuse danse sur le lit, dont le craquement sous les coups brusques du chirurgien ne cessait d'attiser leurs oreilles et les ramener plus proches encore vers la luxure pure.


	15. Keep the Heart safe

**Allez c'est le moment de rajouter les problèmes... Putain je m'en veux ToT**

Merci à Nocturnis-Lepus, Ic'ilver, Ouji-chan0005 et anna pour leurs commentaires !

Au passage merci Ic'ilver de m'avoir signalée cette horreur de conjugaison, y a certains verbes qui me réussissent pas ^^

Bonne lecture ! Et une review ? :3

* * *

 **Keep the Heart safe.**

* * *

La cyborg avait beau s'être excusée encore maintes reprises pour cette dispute, Law prenait plaisir à lui rappeler ce coup qu'elle avait tenté de lui mettre au visage. Méchanceté ? Absolument pas, du moins pas pour lui. Il était certes un peu plus coulant à cause de son tempérament enfantin, cela ne l'empêchait pas de la reprendre de temps en temps. Et personne ne se doutait que durant la nuit avait fleuri dans son esprit ce qu'il qualifiait de "génie" ou "procédé éducatif". Le nom de sa pensée était plutôt : plan machiavélique pour lui faire perdre ses moyens. Un air sournois s'emparait de sa froideur tandis qu'il préparait son matériel de torture… il ne fallait pas jouer avec lui.

Lorsque la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, ou tenta de le faire, son sourire s'agrandit malicieusement. Et sourire qu'elle ne put voir à cause du bandeau qui couvrait ses paupières. Geste instinctif, elle voulut lever les bras et le retirer. Sa bouche s'étira encore. Et seconde surprise pour elle : ils étaient attachés dans son dos. Krys serra les dents en reconnaissant son odeur tout près d'elle.

-Tu vas me le payer !

-Chut… ne t'énerves pas maintenant Krys-ya, on ne fait que commencer !

-Nan mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? glapit la jeune fille.

-Je me suis dit que mademoiselle méritait une petite punition. N'oublie pas que tu as essayé de frapper un capitaine, en plus de refuser un cadeau.

-Je… Je me suis déjà excusée ! Détache-moi !

-Reste tranquille. Je sais que ça va te plaire.

Elle poussa un grognement digne des plus grands fauves. Il la trouva adorable ainsi à se débattre en vain sur le lit et tenter de lui mettre des coups de pied. Law sourit encore, il venait de lui découvrir une sacrée peur du noir. Ne pas le voir et pourtant sentir sa présence devait la plonger un état de stress et d'appréhension. Il la laissa suffoquer encore un peu dans l'angoisse et le supplier de revenir (car elle le pensait déjà parti) pour la soulager de sa voix.

-Tu peux te détendre. Je ne vais pas te laisser comme ça.

-Crétin ! insulta la cyborg sans réelle colère dans son ton.

Il le perçut même comme de la crainte.

-Tout va bien. Ça n'a rien d'effrayant je t'assure.

Elle tournait la tête dans tous les sens, espérant sûrement y voir quelque chose mais aucune chance, il s'était assuré de l'épaisseur du bandeau. Trafalgar bloqua son visage entre ses paumes.

-Je n'ai encore rien fait et on dirait que tu vas t'évanouir.

Son mutisme résigné lui provoqua un soupir.

-J'ai pas l'intention de te traumatiser. Même si tu ne me vois pas petit chiot, tu sais que je suis avec toi. C'est suffisant. Allez, n'aie pas peur du noir grande fille.

Malgré tous ses chuchotement pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était qu'un petit moment à passer et qu'elle devait lui faire confiance, il pouvait toujours sentir ses jambes trembler et entendre le son des pleurs qu'elle retenait. Ses gémissements plaintifs lui foutaient le coeur en vrac. Il dut renforcer son mépris pour les pleurnichards, pour ne pas accourir à son chevet. Rien que ses doigts la frôlant faisaient se arquer son dos et tendre ses muscles. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres délectables, elle n'y prenait aucun plaisir. A tel point qu'il se sentait vraiment la punir, alors qu'en réalité ça n'était qu'un petit jeu. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir le bandeau s'humidifier lentement. Ses larmes faisaient naître des taches foncées dans le tissu. L'avait-il mal comprise ?

-T'arrête pas… chuchota-t-elle si bas qu'il peina à l'entendre.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Alors qu'elle semblait si effrayée ? Non, même la délicieuse cruauté dont il voulait faire preuve ne parvenait pas à la blesser.

-J'ai été méchante avec toi la dernière fois, alors c'est normal que tu te venges…

-Quoi ? s'interrogea-t-il, surpris. Krys, on en a fini avec ça.

-Alors pourquoi t'arrêtes pas de me le rappeler ?

-C'est juste pour te taquiner, mais je n'ai jamais dit vouloir me venger, d'accord ? Maintenant arrête de chouiner ou je m'énerve.

-O-Ok !

La brune renifla pour de bon et prit une grande inspiration. Lorsqu'il la jugea assez calme pour continuer, il la mit en position assise et s'empara de ses hanches. Le contact enivrant de ses courbes alluma au creux de ses reins ce feu qu'il s'efforçait de retenir. Sa mâchoire se crispa, elle n'arrêtait pas de gémir sous ses mains ! Ce qui n'était pas pour l'aider à se contrôler. D'autant plus que la cyborg s'habituait à sa cécité temporaire, lui abandonnant donc de plus en plus de parcelles de son épiderme jusqu'à ses points faibles. Lui ôter la vue semblait aussi avoir décuplé tous ses autres sens. Un toucher et ses poils se hérissaient. Un bruit et elle sursautait. Une odeur et elle relevait le menton pour l'inhaler.

Le noiraud ne put s'empêcher plus longtemps de se jeter sur sa proie captive. Il suçota son cou avant de le mordiller tout du long et se mettre à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle. Après un baiser torride il se laissa tomber à ses côtés. Le plan diabolique virait au fiasco ! Faute de méchanceté, Krys ne tremblait plus que pour en réclamer davantage, et quant à lui, son pantalon devenait affreusement serré. Il se débarrassa en premier de son t-shirt qui faisait barrage à la chaleur de Moineau. La connexion entre leur bouche était si intense qu'un filet de salive trempait sa gorge nue. Il lui retira délicatement son bandeau. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent sur deux grandes pupilles dilatées de désir.

Ses poignets se trouvèrent libres à leur tour, elle le gratifia d'un adorable coup de lange sur la joue. Law grommelait intérieurement. Ça n'avait plus rien de machiavélique… mais à continuer comme il avait prévu de faire, elle aurait fini en larmes. Certes, il aurait eu une satisfaction malsaine à l'avoir mise dans tous ses états, et ça n'avait pour lui pas d'utilité si c'était pour se crever la tête à être haï. Le chirurgien imposa une petite trace violacée sur sa poitrine de lys. Ses pensées les plus profondes lui échappèrent tandis qu'il continuait de laisser libre cours à la tendresse, ce qui était rare, et il lui chuchota le pire cauchemar d'un oiseau sauvage et libre : appartenir à un homme. Il était bien conscient qu'un tel discours n'avait pas sa place entre eux, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le lui dire, car elle est sienne sans les mots. Il eut un mouvement de recul, prévoyant au cas où le coup de poing ou la gifle qu'elle allait lui balancer dans la figure. Mais en réponse il eut droit à une semblable morsure d'amour dans le cou, quoique plus violente. Le noiraud resta immobile et silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'elle termine de le dévorer.

-T'es à moi aussi maintenant ! s'écria-t-elle en essuyant la bave au coin de sa bouche.

Sa gorge émit un long ricanement.

-Krys, tu sais que ce n'était pas par rapport au suçon ?

-Hmmrr… M'en fiche ! On est à égalité !

-Ça sûrement pas.

Il bloqua la jeune fille sous son poids. Quelle gamine… Mais ce qu'il aimait se prendre à ses jeux. Le capitaine la fit fondre de baisers. Ses jambes galbées étaient croisées dans son dos, et ses bras tout autour de son cou. Des râles de plaisir ne tardèrent pas à inonder la pièce. Les doigts de sa précieuse Moineau froissaient les draps, elle serrait les dents, sourcils froncés, elle n'en pouvait plus. Il cessa tout geste. Son regard le tuait sur place, il sourit. De toute manière lui aussi ne pourrait pas se languir plus longtemps. Law mit fin à leur attente insoutenable.

L'ours polaire flanqua un coup de pied aux deux pervers derrière la porte qui tentaient d'entendre quelques bribes de gémissements, juste de quoi satisfaire leur conscience mal placée.

-Shachi ! Penguin ! Arrêtez de fantasmer !

-Mais Bepo t'as tout gâché ! Ils allaient…

Un cri, à la sonorité très sensuelle, retentit dans la chambre. Les deux hommes avaient la goutte au front.

-Je crois qu'on va y aller… Surtout ne dis rien Bepo !

-C'est la dernière fois que vous les espionnez !

-O-Ok…

Il ne leur en fallut pas plus pour déguerpir du couloir. Le second soupira. Ces deux-là avaient beau être des pervers, le couple n'était pas des plus discrets non plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de se faire plaisir. Un second cri frappa ses tympans. Il s'empressa de partir, à son tour.

Ce couloir qui abritait la cabine du supernova resta vide pendant de longues heures… au détriment de quelques uns.

Il regarda, non sans satisfaction, la jeune fille nue dans ses bras tenter de se relever sans qu'une vive douleur ne vienne lui rappeler la certaine violence de leurs ébats. Il la serra plus fort contre son torse, embrassa le sommet de son crâne. Un petit rire sadique franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

-Il ne fallait pas me crier d'aller plus vite…

-Ça te fait sourire ? A cause de toi je vais avoir tellement de courbatures !

Elle lui lâcha un grognement bestial. Son corps avait beau réclamer le prix pour tant de délices, elle ne se sentait pas moins heureuse. Mais ils avouaient tous les deux avoir été "un peu" trop pris de passion. Même le chirurgien sous ses airs indifférents constatait une petite raideur au niveau des hanches. Il capitula.

-D'accord, on ira plus doucement la prochaine fois.

Elle acquiesça, avant de finalement se pencher sur ses lèvres avec un regard de chien battu.

-Mais pas trop doucement non plus hein… dit-elle d'une voix boudeuse.

-Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux !

Néanmoins il ne réprima pas un sourire. Son caractère d'enfant capricieux ne cessait de l'attendrir ! Il embrassa chaudement ses paupières et mordilla son lobe d'oreille. Law se rendait compte que désormais ça n'avait plus rien de douloureux entre eux, et que la morsure prenait même des symboliques. Parfois pour se punir, se dire bonjour, ou juste se donner du plaisir. C'était selon leurs souhaits et leurs envies, et ça n'était jamais dans le but de faire mal. Les joues de la cyborg devenaient instantanément cramoisies dès qu'il avait de si doux gestes. Les amants se rhabillèrent malgré l'envie de rester sous la couette, pelotonné à l'autre, et il nota silencieusement son regard furtif sur ses abdos et son caleçon alors qu'elle laçait ses bottes. Elle n'avouerait jamais… Il lui fit cadeau d'une fessée au seuil de la chambre.

-Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

-Tu me mates.

-Quoi ? Non !

-Si, si.

-Je te dis que non !

-Krys. Ne me mens pas, chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille.

-M-Mais tu fais la même chose !

-Et je ne m'en cache pas.

-Pff… pourquoi je te materais ? T-T'es juste un peu joli ! Mais pas au point de te mater !

-Bah bien sûr…

-Hm. Sois pas jaloux.

-Je retire ce que j'ai dit ! Je ne serais absolument pas doux la prochaine fois !

-S'il y a une prochaine fois, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton malicieux.

-Ma pauvre c'est que tu as envie de souffrir…

Il la retourna sèchement contre le mur, son bassin collé au sien.

-On remet ça petit chiot ?

Sa voix affreusement sensuelle engendra un gémissement dont il se délecta. Le chirurgien prenait donc ça pour un oui et s'apprêtait à la dévêtir de nouveau quand elle se dégagea de ses bras en toute élégance. La jeune fille le détailla de haut en bas.

-On se voit plus tard.

-Quoi ? Où tu vas ?

-Faire un tour en ville. Ou tu comptes encore m'en empêcher ?

-Pourquoi si soudainement ? Tu me caches encore quelque chose ?

-Rien de plus, je t'assure…

Il lâcha un soupir. Elle avait l'air tendue.

-Si tes espèces de sensations ou je ne sais quoi te disent de rentrer, tu n'hésites pas Krys.

-J'suis une grande fille.

-Attention à toi grande fille.

-Je serais prudente… murmura-t-elle en accrochant sa cape autour de son cou.

Elle embrassa sa joue avant de partir. Law resta silencieux au claquement de la porte. Ça n'était pas qu'une envie de sortir.

0o0o0o0o0

La cyborg se maudissait silencieusement sous sa capuche d'avoir menti. Ce foutu sentiment étrange, venimeux, il n'émanait pas du cadeau de Law ce jour-là ! Non, il provenait des rues de l'île en elle-même. Plus elle y marchait et plus ses entrailles se serraient. Elle avait l'impression d'être fixée de partout, pourtant ça n'était pas le cas. Krys se rassura dans l'odeur agréable de ses vêtements, qui s'étaient imprégnés du parfum du chirurgien. Naïf certes, mais elle se sentait protégée comme ça, avec _lui_ tout autour. Un sourire échappa à ses angoisses. Elle voyait à nouveau les belles choses, les enfants courant entre les étalages, la fausse-joie des marchands, les familles heureuses… Encore hier tout ça n'existait pas. Elle avait vu les ruelles sombres, les jeux d'argent autour d'alcool, le troc illégal et les bordels… la laideur du monde, de son monde en somme. Law l'avait remise face à ce que voient les gens normaux, et ça n'était pas plus mal.

Alors qu'elle observait émerveillée des jongleurs sur la grande place, une main étrangère, couverte d'un gant noir et sortie de nulle part, bloqua son cri de surprise et la traîna en silence loin des regards. La cyborg se débattait violemment à coups de griffe comme un chat sauvage mais rien à faire, l'homme semblait physiquement prêt à ça. Il la jeta brutalement au sol et elle put alors distinguer dans un dur battement de coeur son masque familier, sa chevelure bleutée et sa peau terne. La révélation fut douloureuse et se fit ressentir dans ses muscles soudain contractés par la peur. Sa respiration se bloquait dans sa gorge. Elle étouffait ! Et Gladius riait.

-Une semaine et tu ne me reconnais déjà plus ?

-…

-Que t'arrive-t-il Krys ? Tu as perdu ta langue ?

-J-Je…

-On dirait que cette première mission t'a calmée. Enfin, si seulement tu étais capable de travailler sans causer de problèmes… cracha l'officier. Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'as empêchée de faire cette toute petite chose ? Dépêche-toi nous avons un rapport à faire.

Son regard ne parvenait plus à décrocher du sien. Mais quel genre de cauchemar était-ce ? Elle reprit son souffle et ne se laissa pas démonter par le venin du bleu.

-J'avais plus envie, mentit-elle pour ne pas prononcer le nom du capitaine pirate, qui était la réelle cause de cet abandon.

-Plus envie ? (Il serra son bras jusqu'à voir sa lèvre se tordre de douleur.) C'est moi qui t'ai tout enseigné, je ne tolérerai pas que tu déçoives le Jeune Maître ! Il a eu assez de pitié pour t'accueillir… je ne veux plus jamais que ça se reproduise. Envie ou pas, tu fais ce qu'on te demande. Maintenant suis-moi, un bateau nous attend pour rentrer.

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'as bien entendu ! Ta mission est finie. Tu rentres faire ton rapport, et expliquer un peu ta lâcheté !

Son coeur s'émietta lentement à entendre le mot "rentrer". Mais rentrer pour quoi ? Se faire frapper et ridiculiser pour le bon plaisir du flamant ? Quelle utilité à revenir… Lui il ne l'aimait pas. Elle était sa précieuse poupée de pacotille, qu'il cajole ou maltraite selon l'humeur. Alors que pour le chirurgien elle était la terre entière et bien plus ! Tout sauf une esclave ou un objet de collection, même s'il voudrait secrètement la garder à l'abri du regard des autres mâles, ainsi l'avoir pour lui seul. Les traits de la cyborg s'endurcirent jusqu'à égaler la méchanceté de cet homme qui s'apprêtait à les séparer.

-Je ne suis pas à tes ordres.

-Mais c'est l'ordre du Jeune Maître.

-Je ne rentrerais pas !

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

-Je… Je suis pas son animal de compagnie ! Je fais ce qui me plaît !

-Obéis Krys. Ou ça pourrait mal finir.

Le regard que lui lançait le pirate était tout aussi mauvais : il venait de remarquer sa gorge nue de tout artifice. Mais quand avait-elle pu retirer son collier ? Quand avait-elle choisi de se rebeller ? Qu'importe, ça n'allait pas durer longtemps. Il la retourna brutalement contre le mur d'une bâtisse.

-Le Jeune Maître te veut en bon état… alors je te conseille de coopérer.

-Non ! s'écria-t-elle.

-La liberté n'existe pas pour les monstres comme toi. Tu ne peux qu'appartenir à un homme. Je pensais au moins que tu l'aurais compris.

Mensonge dans ses oreilles ! Law n'avait jamais osé clamer la fin de sa liberté ! Mais que faire… Gladius ne devait pas savoir. Ou si ? Krys prit le dessus sur son instructeur d'un vive mouvement, et il se retrouva à son tour plaqué au mur. Cette fois c'était sans retour. Ou ça marche ou ça foire.

- _Il_ est ici.

-Qu'est-ce que… Le Jeune Maître t'as interdit de le chercher !

-Le hasard ! J'ai pu parler avec lui, il me fait confiance, il espère que je revienne ! Est-ce que tu comprends Gladius ? C'est la plus belle occasion qu'on puisse avoir.

-On ? Ne me fais pas croire après ça que tu es des nôtres !

-Je peux me rattraper. Laisse-moi me rapprocher encore un peu de lui, et c'en sera fini.

-Il ne te laissera pas le piéger si facilement.

-Tu ne l'as pas vu Gladius. Il a changé. Je suis comme un fantôme qui revit pour lui : il a une confiance aveugle en moi.

-Alors débrouille-toi pour me l'amener.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Les choses devaient aller dans son sens.

-Hors de question. Il est à moi… lui grogna-t-elle comme une bête. Je t'interdis de le toucher.

Gladius souffla d'un air ennuyé : encore elle et son animosité. Loin de lui l'envie de se disputer avec la cyborg pour une histoire de proie.

-On peut négocier Krys. C'est sa vie contre ta liberté. Plus d'ordres à recevoir de personne, plus d'humiliation. C'est ce que le Jeune Maître avait l'intention de te proposer, si jamais un scénario du genre venait à se produire.

-Qui me dit que vous tiendrez parole ?

-Tu nous connais. On ne te fera pas de mauvaise blague.

-… c'est d'accord. Je viendrais te trouver quand ce sera fait.

-Tu as intérêt.

La jeune fille s'apprêtait à retourner de ce "beau" côté, comme si ce passage -cette rencontre- n'avait pas eu lieu, mais l'officier en décida autrement. Il lui donna une vigoureuse tape dans le dos, elle écarquilla les yeux. Que devait-elle comprendre ? Il était toujours dur de comprendre Gladius. Ce pouvait autant être une menace qu'un geste affectif. Mais il ne semblait pas particulièrement en colère, ni d'humeur à l'attention.

-Tu sais où aller si ça dégénère.

-J'ai dit que c'était fini… je reviens pas.

-C'est un conseil pauvre imbécile. Je ne me suis pas occupé de toi pour que tu crèves si bêtement !

Elle crut voir son regard s'adoucir avant qu'il ne se retourne et s'en aille. Ce devait être son imagination, Gladius détestait les gens indomptables, ce que Joker appréciait chez elle. Krys fit de même et rebroussa chemin le coeur lourd. Maudit hasard et maudit mensonge ! Law ne la croirait jamais. Non… justement, Law ne devait pas savoir lui ! Il entrerait dans une colère noire et ferait tout pour éliminer le masqué, ce qui revenait à déclencher un guerre contre le Shichibukai. Or la jeune fille aspirait à la Paix désormais. Ironie sachant que certains la considèrent comme de l'artillerie. Mais elle jugeait sa responsabilité de protéger ces hommes autour d'elle, ces humains vulnérables face à leur sort, et garder le secret de chacun. Une mission noble, mais trop dure ! Car Doflamingo la jugeait toujours sienne, et donc sans aucune liberté. Guère plus qu'une esclave, qui n'avait pas son droit à la parole.

Elle se sentait revenir sur la ligne droite qu'il avait tracée pour elle. On commence par s'habituer au crime, on se croit plus fort, on échoue, et on trouve son ennemi. Ici n'était-ce pas Trafalgar ? Si, c'était bien lui. Ça l'aurait été, mais son coeur lui n'avait pas été de cet avis, le traître ! Et elle n'était pas mieux avec ses chimères.

Ce regard inchangé dans le sien la mettait mal à l'aise. Trafalgar ignorait absolument tout de ce qu'elle avait fait, ni de ce qu'elle lui ferait encore à l'avenir, et pourtant ses yeux l'invitaient à venir dans ses bras, et ça la dégoûtait d'en avoir encore la force. "Law tu n'imagines pas ce qui se trame." pensait-elle tout bas. "Law je suis désolée." s'excusait-elle en silence. "Law tu devrais m'oublier." Mais rien à faire pour qu'un seul mot ne daigne sortir de sa bouche. Ils étaient prisonniers des lèvres fiévreuses du chirurgien, qui la sermonnait encore pour être partie si soudainement alors qu'il avait envie d'elle. Décidément tout l'accablait, mais rien n'arrangeait sa culpabilité. Krys se bouffait discrètement la joue tant elle était mal, et il ne mit pas longtemps à le voir à son grand désarroi.

-Un problème ? s'enquit le supernova.

-Non…

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, dehors ?

-On peut parler d'autre chose ? S'il te plaît.

-Hm… comme tu veux.

Il alla chercher un bouquin et s'assit dans son fauteuil. Krys souffla.

-Tu vas me bouder hein ?

-Je te retourne la question.

-Law !

-C'est possible que tu partes de mon bureau ? lança le capitaine. Tu déranges ma lecture.

-T'es sérieux là ?!

-On ne peut plus sérieux. Tu te tais ou tu sors.

-Pff ! Tout ça parce que je réponds pas à ta question, t'es vraiment un crétin !

La jeune fille lui retira son livre des mains. Il se redressa avec dans son regard cette lueur qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

-Et pourquoi tu te préoccupes de moi ? cracha-t-il. On est juste partenaires.

-Quoi ?

-C'est pas ce que tu penses ? Quand tu as envie de te détendre un peu tu m'appelles, mais surtout pas question de te confier à moi n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est n'importe quoi…

-Ne mens pas c'est ce que tu fais Krys !

-Tu sais très bien qu'il y a des choses dont je parlerais jamais avec toi !

-Sauf que tu ne me dis rien. Absolument rien ! Est-ce que tout est secret autour de toi ? Ou alors tu ne fais justement que me mentir ?

-Les choses… ne sont pas comme ça…

Son visage s'endurcit encore, elle se fit minuscule.

-Comment tu veux y arriver si je suis le seul à faire des efforts ?

-J'essaie !

-Le contact physique ne suffit pas Krys ! Est-ce que tu peux le comprendre ?

-Bien sûr… mais je… c'est compliqué.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de compliqué ? Il te suffit de parler ! C'est pas grand-chose ce que je te demande !

Elle soupira. Évidemment qu'elle était consciente que tôt ou tard elle devrait lui faire des confidences, mais jamais, ô grand jamais elle n'avait souhaité faire de lui son pantin dans la chambre ! Mais s'il le ressentait comme ça, alors elle avait foiré quelque part. La cyborg releva les yeux.

-J'ai marché en ville, entonna-t-elle d'une voix sereine. Je voulais retirer ma capuche pour sentir le soleil sur mon visage, mais j'ai pas osé. J'avais peur qu'on me reconnaisse. J'ai vu des tas de choses. Il y avait des danseurs, des jongleurs, des animaux et plein d'autres trucs que je n'avais jamais vus avant. Et c'est tout, je suis rentrée. Excuse-moi Law. J'ai pas envie de te mettre en colère et je veux pas qu'on se dispute…

Elle s'excusa mentalement, une énième fois pour cet affreux mensonge qui aurait bien plu aux oreilles de Gladius. Ce qu'elle aimerait lui avouer que rien n'avait pris fin ! Et que malgré elle le prix ne cessait de monter au-dessus de sa tête. Il atteignait la somme astronomique qu'est la liberté. Son humain était-il donc si précieux ? Mais elle ne voulait pas lui faire du mal pour ça, si ce n'était même pas une vengeance pour sa famille ! Un incroyable chagrin s'emparait de son être tandis que lui s'emparait de sa bouche, lui chuchotant tout bas qu'il ferait aussi de son mieux pour l'aider à parler, car ce serait son devoir en tant que médecin. Elle le gratifia d'un sourire.

Ses baisers réconfortants ne parvenaient pourtant pas à ôter l'expression triste de la jeune fille, et ça l'angoissait un peu de ne pas savoir pourquoi elle n'était soudain plus si heureuse. Krys ne lui répondait plus que par des hochements de tête distraits, quelques grognements bestiaux, ou même le silence. Il savait d'ores et déjà que la faire parler de sept longs mois plongée en Enfer serait une tâche complexe, peut-être même traumatisante, mais elle rendait le travail plus dur encore avec ses comportements étranges, ses pics de colère sans raison lorsqu'il voulait en savoir davantage...

Il ne se doutait pas être le secret qu'elle protégeait.


	16. Monsters are real

**Pardonnez-moi, mais il est temps d'abandonner la cuteness, ça va se corser ! Et j'avoue que j'attendais ça avec impatience...**

Merci à anna, Ic'ilver, Traff Lamy et nikkouyoku ! Bisous à tous mes lecteurs :3

Ic'ilver : Oh crois-moi je ferais tout pour ressusciter Mir ! Même des putains de rites sataniques xDD Mais t'inquiète même s'il n'est plus là, il vit toujours dans les mémoires. Cette phrase est trop belle...

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Chapitre pas joyeux vous êtes prévenus.

* * *

 **Monsters are real.**

* * *

Law ignorait bien pourquoi, mais ce matin en se réveillant à ses côtés, il avait été très en colère. Son esprit avait choisi de le torturer toute la nuit à imaginer les milliers de possibilités pour qu'elle lui mente. Et c'était affligeant de voir que tout correspondait. Même dans son sommeil il en voulait énormément à Krys. Sa caresse sur son visage, avant de partir, fut vraiment avec une grimace. Quand comprendrait-elle ? Elle ne sait pas mentir ! C'est presque si son nez s'allonge !

Fini les baisers n'importe quand, la tendresse et les démonstrations d'affections qu'il se forçait à avoir pour ne pas lui paraître totalement associable. Il allait laisser libre cours à l'hiver et redevenir pour un moment l'homme glacé comme elle l'avait connu au tout départ. Et il verrait bien comment elle comptait s'en sortir, sans lui pour mener leur relation. Un rire démoniaque résonnait à tous les coins de sa tête. Ça ne volera pas très haut…

La cyborg vint lui dire bonjour alors qu'il faisait un peu de rangement dans son infirmerie. Shachi était censé s'en occuper mais visiblement ça lui avait échappé. Il ne jeta à la brune qu'un regard furtif. Et contre toute attente, elle ne dit pas un mot et se contenta de venir à côté de lui l'aider à trier les médicaments. Son poil se hérissa au premier contact avec sa main de métal. Bon sang ce qu'il adorait cette sensation de froid sur sa peau ! Law se força à ne pas lui sourire, rester impassible.

-Tu m'en veux encore ?

Cette voix doucereuse le prit de court. Il baissa le menton pour atteindre ce regard de petit chiot qui le fixait. Pff… si elle croyait l'amadouer !

-Un peu, avoua-t-il. Je pensais que tu avais confiance en moi.

-Gomen nasai…

En temps normal, après de si mignonnes excuses, il l'aurait prise dans ses bras, embrassée sur tout le corps, et encore plus loin peut-être si elle semblait encline à l'acte. Mais il ne fit rien, ce qui causa un froncement de sourcil chez la jeune fille.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu me boudes vraiment ?

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Tu m'évites on dirait.

-Je n'ai aucune raison de t'éviter.

-Alors ça, ça veut dire que t'as une raison ! Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? s'écria-t-elle en agrippant son t-shirt.

Il serra les dents face à cette petit bouille qui le désarmait de tout sarcasme. Cette fois s'en fut malheureusement trop, et plus qu'il ne peut en supporter davantage ! Le chirurgien débarrassa ses mains des boites de médocs et la plaqua soudain contre lui. Il se sentait stupide de craquer pour ses yeux bleus pétillants… mais pétillant d'amour ! Et comme c'était agréable de l'avoir rien que pour lui, il ne la lâchait plus. Au diable ses méfiances, il finirait bien par connaître la vérité ! Et si Krys n'en parlait pas elle-même, la connaissant, il y avait une excellente raison. Alors c'était pardonné. La cyborg arborait un petit sourire, ainsi blottie contre sa poitrine, et avait les joues un peu plus roses.

-Ne m'évite pas s'il te plaît…

-Tu ne peux donc pas te passer de moi une seconde ? railla le médecin.

-Idiot !

Malgré ses insultes elle s'accrocha plus fort à ses épaules, tandis qu'il la soulevait dans ses bras et les faisaient tournoyer dans la pièce, ravivant les souvenirs de leur prétendue valse ce premier soir et cette première fois. Law supprima ses précédentes pensées : elle était tout à fait capable gérer leur relation ! Et surtout user de ses atouts… Mais bon, n'avait-il jamais été si fourbe, lui aussi ? Pas une fois il ne s'était privé de la faire tomber amoureuse de ses yeux.

Le capitaine passa un coup de langue sur sa peau de poupée. Elle frémit entre ses mains, arqua brusquement le dos sous ses caresses chaudes.

-Je t'aime Law.

Sa réponse fut le plus langoureux des baisers où elle ne cessa de le mordre pour le garder sur terre, il avait tendance à oublier le monde extérieur. Or, ils n'étaient pas exactement au bon endroit pour s'embrasser. Entre scalpels, seringues et table d'opération, elle ne semblait pas tout à fait à son aise. Il mordilla son cou avec un sourie espiègle pour la détendre.

-Tu ne vas pas me faire une crise d'angoisse hein ?

-Je préfère la chambre…

-Oï ! Je ne vais pas te découper en morceaux, du moment que tu restes tranquille bien sûr...

-Très rassurant Law, merci !

-Mais il ne fallait pas venir me séduire mademoiselle.

-A aucun moment j'ai fait ça !

-Chut… je sais bien ce que tu penses.

Elle poussa un de ces délicieux grognements colériques qui sonnaient à chaque fois comme une invitation dans ses oreilles. Il mit son matériel « coupant » hors de sa vue et dégagea le tissu ses épaules pour pouvoir les malmener à sa guise, mais de la manière la plus affectueuse qu'il connaisse. Sa peau avait toujours ce goût familier lorsqu'il posait ses lèvres contre. C'était comme s'il en connaissait par coeur chaque parcelle et qu'elle se souvenait de lui. D'ailleurs, en sa qualité de grand méchant loup, il avait plaisir à voir se hérisser le duvet de ses bras et augmenter son rythme cardiaque jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse supporter être séparée de lui, même pour une seconde. La jeune fille prit soudain son visage en coupe.

-Viens avec moi, en ville. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Non ! Pose pas de questions !

-Une vengeance pour le bandeau ou une vraie surprise ?

-Continue comme ça et ta main droite te sera d'une grande utilité !

Il prit une faible inspiration, et soupira. Ce genre de pratique n'avait jamais su le satisfaire ! Et quelle horreur de devoir combler ses besoins charnels avec sa propre main… Hors de question ! C'est la mâchoire crispé qu'il céda à ses demandes.

-C'est d'accord. Mais pourquoi ?

-Tu voulais que je te parle nan ? Je dois être sûre que tu ne me trahiras plus jamais ! Alors suis-moi.

Il ne s'y refusa pas. Ses doigts coururent le long de sa nuque, mais quel genre d'épreuve lui réservait-elle ? Sûrement une chose un peu cruelle qui le pousserait dans ses derniers retranchements, juste de sorte à voir quel homme il était devenu après la nuit Rouge. Elle serait surprise.

Law avait la ferme intention de lui prouver qu'il méritait plus que son corps, aussi délicieux soit-il sous ses dents. Mais se contenter de la partie physique, ce n'est pas ça qu'être un amant ! Ne devraient-ils pas au moins se parler sans prendre des airs de meurtrier ? N'était-ce pas dégoûtant de s'embrasser pour fuir les mots ? Il voulait bien lui laisser le silence quelques fois, par respect pour le passé, et parce qu'elle n'avait vraiment que peu d'expérience amoureuse, mais pas au point que sa conscience soit un tombeau fermé. Pour elle ce qui est mal doit être tu, alors que lui désirait au contraire qu'ils avouent depuis le départ quels monstres ils avaient été. C'est comme ça qu'on se sent mieux, c'est ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait.

La petite cyborg continuait de marcher à ses côtés, lui jetant de temps à autre un regard indifférent, sans se douter qu'il cherchait encore un moyen de la faire parler. Elle se rapprocha soudain de lui, entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens. Un discret sourire naquit sur sa bouche d'ange. Les lèvres du chirurgien suivirent. Il arrivait maintenant à différencier ce qui provenait de sa haine ou de son amour. En ce moment elle laissait place à son coeur sauvage et lui témoignait un peu de tendresse. La réalité derrière ce doux geste était loin d'être belle pourtant ! Krys souffrait de l'intérieur d'une incroyable panique. A tel point qu'elle voudrait lentement s'effacer du tableau. Et Law… Law bon sang ! Un homme qui avait visiblement trop envie de se racheter pour se méfier ! C'était certes beau de sa part, ça n'en restait pas moins effrayant. Alors elle serrait désespérément sa main dans l'espoir vain qu'il demande à rentrer… car qui sait ce qu'il se cache derrière les murs. Elle avait prétendu à son instructeur qu'elle tuerait son propre amour, mais était-ce seulement possible ?! Krys rêvait il y a encore moins d'un mois de le tuer à mains nues, et n'aurait jamais cru en avoir si vite l'occasion, avec en prime sa liberté. Plus de compte à rendre à personne, une vengeance accomplie ! Et pourtant, et malheureusement, bonheur ne rime pas avec sang. Et il serait vraiment injuste, pour son frère au grand coeur, de ne pas le juger comme il se doit. Elle soupira, tout en continuant de le guider silencieusement vers un lieu inexistant, se demandant quand le diable viendrait le lui arracher et l'accuser d'être faible ou de l'avoir été.

-Je t'aime… chuchota-t-elle soudainement, sans raison apparente.

Le pirate répondit un mince sourire.

-Tu vas continuer de mentir ?

-… quoi ? s'étonna Krys.

-On aura bientôt fait le tour de la ville. Si tu ne sais pas te repérer dis-le mais ne me fais pas croire à ça…

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Nous sommes suivis. Et tu le sais parfaitement puisque tu n'arrêtes de surveiller la foule.

-Law… Pourquoi je te ferais ça ? C'est n'importe quoi !

Il la traîna derrière les magasins, à l'abri du regard des passants.

-Depuis quand ? Réponds ! Depuis quand tu le sais ?

-Je te le jure Law, c'était pas ce que je voulais ! J'ai été sincère avec toi !

-Ah oui ? Ou alors tu t'es donnée à moi dans le seul but d'avoir ma confiance !

-C'est faux !

Elle agrippa son manteau et le tira vers elle.

-Je n'ai pas menti. A aucun moment. Ce n'est pas de ma faute !

-Tu les as amenés jusqu'à moi…

-Non !

Il balaya ses tentatives du revers de la main, créant chez elle un mélange de peine et de colère. Dans leurs veines l'adrénaline ne cessait de monter en flèche, tout comme la haine. Que de sentiments contradictoires et d'attitudes paradoxales qui les éloignaient l'un de l'autre, alors que tels des aimants ils ne demandaient qu'à être amants. Ils se fixaient en prédateurs contrariés, mais on savait bien qui avait commis la faute, et elle avait beau incliner ses mots sous la fierté du capitaine rien n'y changeait. Le nom "traîtresse" lui allait bien désormais ! Un frisson lui parcourut le dos en entendant ces pas s'approcher d'eux, les encercler, cette voix la menacer de reculer ! Par sa faute le chirurgien innocent se retrouvait avec elle acculé comme une proie. C'est avec rage qu'elle distingua la face masquée de l'officier parmi les agents, et qui la narguait derrière ses visières. L'homme croisa les bras sur son long manteau.

-Qu'es-ce que ça fait d'être dans le camp adverse ? ricana-t-il.

-On s'était mis d'accord Gladius ! Tu avais promis de me le laisser.

-Te le laisser ? Mais comme si tu avais l'intention de le tuer Krys ! Le Jeune Maître te connaît. Tu es bien trop indulgente avec les humains. Et pour preuve, tu allais faire d'un meurtrier ton petit copain. Fille stupide.

-Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'il est ! Et j'en ai plus rien à foutre de ce que Doffy attend de moi !

-Il t'a sauvé la vie.

Sa gorge se noua. A quel moment avait-il sauvé la moindre chose ? Il n'avait fait que récupérer ses morceaux et la remodeler à sa guise ! Elle avait gardé tant de secrets à Law, ne lui donnant, à contrecœur déjà, que quelques confidences sur l'oreiller par rapport l'événement qui avait causé sa cicatrice. Son regard sur Gladius se fit plus dur encore.

-Il a osé faire de moi son soldat.

Il lui répliqua ce à quoi elle s'attendait, les conséquences de sa nature, blablabla… Sa prothèse se resserra sur la paume du chirurgien comme pour lui intimer de ne pas la laisser tomber. Ses doigts tatoués s'accrochèrent plus fermement aux siens, tandis qu'elle se libérait pourtant de l'étreinte de leurs mains. La cyborg le repoussa délicatement en arrière et se laissa conduire en face-à-face avec son ex-camarade.

-On a un deal.

-On n'a plus rien si tu comptes jouer.

-Law n'est pas la cause de tout ça !

-Allons, tu sais bien qu'il est de la famille lui aussi. Il est temps de rentrer à la maison. Je ne vais pas continuer à rire avec toi.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de se révolter que déjà l'officier l'avait prise contre lui pour enchaîner ses poignets. Les hommes qui empêchaient Law d'intervenir s'empressèrent de plaquer la furie au sol. Elle hurlait à en déchirer leurs tympans, tandis qu'on écrasait sa dignité sur le bitume. La jeune fille s'empoisonna de haine ! Le chirurgien pourrissait de colère. Ses doigts crispés par la rage transmirent son pouvoir au-dessus de leur tête. Sous sa bulle il échangea son corps avec celui de Gladius, prit sa place sur la brune féroce et mit à terre d'un mouvement les sous-fifres de Joker. Contre toute attente il ne la libéra pas de ses chaînes mais la plaqua sous son genou.

-Law arrête ça ! hurla-t-elle.

La cyborg ressemblait progressivement à un animal sauvage, à continuer de se déchaîner même sur celui qui faisait tout pour la sauver. Elle griffait, mordait, mais en vain pour se libérer du supernova qui la tenait fermement.

-Je sais bien ce que tu as l'intention de faire !

Ses poumons se vidèrent. En tant que médecin elle aurait bien dû se douter qu'il était au courant. Et pourtant il n'avait rien dit à ce sujet ! Et pourtant il avait continué d'agir en silence… comme si ce danger de mort lente n'était qu'un grain de sable dans l'immensité du désert.

-A quoi joues-tu Krys ? s'inquiéta l'officier. Oh… de toute façon tu n'as plus tes chances.

Il dégaina un pistolet.

-Le Jeune Maître a de grands projets te concernant morveuse. Tu viens ou je serais obligé de vous descendre tous les deux.

-Ne l'écoute pas Moineau, murmura le capitaine en continuant de la maintenir au sol.

-Il a raison… J'ai eu tort.

La colère l'emportant elle ne voyait que l'homme devant eux brandissant son arme. Elle l'écorchait vif du regard. Ce salaud ! Comment osait-il s'en prendre à son humain ? Lui qui pour une fois n'était pas mêlé au conflit ! Krys planta sauvagement ses canines dans le bras du tatoué, s'excusa mentalement pour la douleur causée, mais qui la débarrassa enfin de son entrave. Elle se releva épuisée face à Gladius, qui retira le cran de sûreté.

-J'attendais de te voir agir. Un peu et j'aurais cru que tu refusais de me suivre.

-Vas-t'en Law, susurra-t-elle par-dessus son épaule. Dépêche-toi.

-… quoi ?

-Fais ce que je te dis.

Un éclair lui transperça la poitrine à ses mots. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la vive douleur. Mais que lui prenait-il ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces conneries ? Avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir elle avait saisi de force le pistolet et le pointait sur son propre crâne, à la surprise générale.

-Stop. Si tu avances je tire.

-C'est une blague… Krys ! Arrête ça.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Gladius fit mine de bâiller d'un air blasé.

-Ne sois pas si lente…

-Boucle-la toi ! Tout est de ta faute !

-Tch. Tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure, morveuse.

Elle ignora bien ses menaces après un regard noir, qui s'adoucit brusquement face à celui du chirurgien. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, se referma, ses lèvres remuaient mais sans plus. Tout cogitait dans sa tête. Elle ne comprenait pas et lui non plus. Comment avaient-ils pu se retrouver là ?

-Recule, ordonna-t-elle d'un voix d'automate.

L'acide lui remonta. Elle connaissait si bien son dégoût pour les robots, ces créatures sans coeur ni chair qu'on veut faire passer pour des êtres plein de vie ! Alors prendre un tel ton avec lui relevait de l'insulte. Mais il ne put rien en dire car déjà comme une traînée de flammes s'emparait sauvagement de ses jambes, puis de son buste. Un sourire satisfait coula le long de la bouche de Gladius, une larme sur la joue de Krys.

-Les monstres sont réels Law… Je suis l'un d'eux !

-Ne les écoute pas.

-Tu disais que j'étais une porteuse saine, c'est vrai, mais maintenant je comprends ce que tu voulais dire ! Ce qu'il y a l'intérieur de moi aurait pu te tuer.

-Mais je vais bien ! Krys, lâche ce pistolet.

-Tu es resté avec moi en sachant que tu tomberais malade ! Mon sang s'est mélangé au tien… sanglota-t-elle avec dégoût. Tu es infecté.

Ses paupières se plissèrent. La douleur dans ses membres le paralysait trop pour réagir. Mais pour avoir étudié les particularités de Moineau il connaissait les risques, et jamais il n'avait mis un frein à leur relation ! A quoi bon ? Il n'avait pas de symptômes. Et ce qu'elle lui faisait ressentir en ce moment dans son corps, ce pouvoir dominateur, électrique, circulant librement dans ses veines, il croyait en connaître le fruit. C'était une chose qu'il n'avait jamais vérifiée… mais qu'arriverait-il, si le sang de Moineau rencontrait celui d'un homme ? Il en avait maintenant la réponse. Elle le contrôle malgré sa supériorité. Mais elle le fait également souffrir ! Et elle comprend dans son regard qu'il a lui aussi deviné.

-Je suis désolée. Il fallait au moins que tu le saches, avant que je m'en aille…

-Non… Non, tu n'as pas le droit ! On s'était promis de rester !

La cyborg sécha ses larmes et son nez trempé du revers de la manche. Son doigt pencha à contrecœur sur la gâchette.

-Tu n'as pas le droit !

-S'il te plaît, ne sois pas si égoïste… chuchota-t-elle d'une voix affectueuse. C'est mieux comme ça. Les monstres restent avec les monstres, et on est personne pour en décider autrement ! Aie confiance en tes hommes Law, pas en moi. Reste fort. Ne baisse plus jamais les bras. Et je te le promets, un jour on se retrouvera. A l'autre bout du monde s'il le faut.

Ses au revoir le pénétrèrent comme du poison. Il se tordit autant de peine que de choc. Pourquoi était-ce si éphémère ? Son coeur déjà mort se déchirait face à ses divins yeux bleus qui pleuraient l'amour qu'elle s'apprêtait à laisser. Elle le supplia de rester immobile, son pouvoir abandonna son corps. Il était à nouveau libre de ses mouvements, mais n'en avait même plus la force ! Elle le laissait sans rien ! Le capitaine se plia en deux.

Mais comment pourrait-il la laisser retourner à cet enfer ?! On allait l'humilier, la torturer, la martyriser jusqu'à ce qu'elle hurle être la fautive ! Alors qu'elle n'était coupable dans son monde que d'un crime : avoir fait battre son coeur pour autre chose que la haine.

Métal contra la tempe livide de la cyborg, il perdait tous ses pouvoirs, il ne lui restait plus rien, car à chaque inspiration elle menaçait de se tuer pour l'abandonner. Ses genoux se fracassèrent au sol en signe d'abandon. Était-ce là sa punition pour avoir aimé plus pur que lui ?

Les mots "je reviendrais" dansaient dans ses pupilles assombries qui détruisaient du regard l'homme-bombe et les autres bâtards comme lui ! La jeune fille lui prononça ses derniers mots avant de partir à la suite de l'officier qui trépignait silencieusement d'impatience d'enfin voir la déchirure dans la solide carapace du gamin qu'il avait autrefois dirigé avec ses camarades.

Ses derniers mots furent dans ses oreilles les plus doux qui soient, une véritable mélodie d'adieu qui le brisa, et un son d'amour. "Je t'aime Law." avait-elle murmuré sous les cris de la ville.

* * *

Ne pleurs pas Zeph'... Nooooon !

Alors pour changer de sujet laissez-moi vous dire que j'ai la reprise des cours demain (et merde !) donc j'essaierais de maintenir un bon rythme mais je garantis rien.

Sur ce je vais me chercher un mouchoir D:

Un petit message pour encourager Law à ne pas tomber en dépression (encore une fois...) ?


	17. Bloody truth I'm here

**Hey~**

Merci à anna, Nocturnis-Lepus, loulou380, Ic'ilver et nikkouyoku pour leurs commentaires !

loulou380 : Mais où t'étais passée toi ? xD Ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas vu de tes messages ! Hum, hum je vais pas t'engueuler ;) Brefouille oui fallait bien couper la guimauve en deux à un moment ! (c'est pas plutôt la poire ?)

anna : Non je hais la tragédie D: Évidement que le plumeau va réapparaître ! Sinon Krys va se porter trop bien :')

 **Un grand merci à Nocturnis-Lepus de m'avoir autorisée à utiliser Sacha Barnet (ce magnifique OC que j'aime !) dans Madness is coming. J'espère avoir respecté son caractère, ne pas t'avoir déçue, et que ce chapitre te plaira :)  
**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Bloody truth I'm here**

* * *

Les couloirs du sous-marin avaient été joyeux du matin jusqu'au soir. Et pour cause les savoir si proches, encore plus qu'autrefois, les plongeaient dans l'euphorie totale. Dans les dortoirs on ne parlait que de ça, de cet incroyable hasard qui déjà les avait réunis et ensuite faits tomber amoureux ! Les Heart se souvenaient bien de l'homme mélancolique qu'était leur capitaine durant ces sept mois, mais il n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui-là ! La cyborg, on ne sait comment alors qu'eux avaient tout tenté, lui avait fait reprendre goût aux bonnes choses et il avait vite délaissé l'ennui pour la suivre, car la meilleure chose c'était bien elle. Les pirates avaient aussi malgré eux pris la mauvaise habitude d'écouter aux portes. Chaque dispute qu'ils entendaient les faisaient bondir d'indignation, frissonner d'attente, et s'énerver silencieusement contre le couple incapable de rester tranquille une minute ! Tandis que les entendre rire, se lancer des piques pour attiser le jeu et s'embrasser les faisaient sauter au plafond. Il fallait avouer que ce n'était pas souvent que Law, l'homme froid par excellence, exprime un tel enthousiasme pour une femme, car en revanche il n'était pas l'homme romantique par excellence. Bien au contraire, la cyborg ignorait quelle galère ça avait été pour lui d'organiser un "fichu dîner", comme il aimait l'appeler. Alors ils ne pouvaient juste pas s'empêcher d'être heureux, c'était tellement bon de savoir que leur capitaine se réveillait enfin de sa torpeur, avec en prime la femme qu'il désire plus que tout.

Et si cela avait eu une chance de durer, ç'aurait été un paradis ! Les Heart n'apprirent que le soir-même que "paradis" était rayé de la carte.

Ils apprirent de par sa paume le matin chaudement étreinte de doigts glacés, mais le soir solitaire, que la compagne métallique s'en était allée.

Ils apprirent grâce à sa démarche titubante qu'il était allé se soûler on ne sait où.

Le chirurgien vacillait comme une chaise bancale prête à tomber. Son haleine empestait l'alcool, son regard était venimeux. Il pénétra tête basse dans sa cabine et s'y enferma, dès lors ils entendirent d'horribles fracas. Les murs tremblaient, les oreilles bourdonnaient, mais que se passait-il ? C'était sûr il fallait que ça stoppe car peu importe la raison de sa violence la destruction n'avait jamais arrangé son moral. Bepo dut enfoncer la porte pour entrer. Il esquiva de justesse une étagère suite à une _room_ du supernova, visiblement mal faite au vu de son état. L'ours polaire n'écouta rien de ces grondements qui ne lui ressemblaient pas et ferma la porte derrière lui, ne sachant pas tellement comment il réagirait sous l'alcool. Mais Law inspira, expira, et se laissa tomber les bras grands ouverts sur son lit, les yeux perchés au plafond.

-Elle est partie, lâcha-t-il en accusant du doigt un point invisible.

-Capitaine…

-Tu m'avais dit de me méfier d'elle… je l'ai fait crois-moi. Mais c'était pas elle ! J'ai rien vu venir et elle a donné sa vie pour la mienne ! rugit-il.

Ses doigts marqués d'encre étranglaient les draps tandis qu'il continuait de se réciter le drame.

-Elle a pointé un pistolet sur sa tête… Elle était prête à se tuer, sous prétexte que je suis innocent. Alors que juste avant je l'accusais de m'avoir trahi ! Elle faisait tout ça pour me protéger ! Depuis le début elle me sauvait la vie !

-Je suis désolé…

-Si je lui avais foutu la paix, si je l'avais pas forcée à me regarder en face !

-Elle serait au plus mal capitaine. Elle aurait continué de tuer des gens en espérant vous tuer un jour.

Il se redressa brusquement.

-Mais pourquoi vous approuvez tous ce que j'ai fait ?!

-Parce que c'est vous qui prenez les décisions difficiles. Vous êtes le capitaine. On croit en ce que vous faites. Krys a aussi cru en vous !

-Et voilà le résultat !

-Law, pourquoi tu désespères ? Ce n'est pas irréversible.

-Ça l'est ! Plus jamais, jamais… elle a bien compris qu'on se mettait le monde à dos ! C'est elle qu'a fait le choix difficile.

L'ours s'approcha lentement de son ami enragé. Il devait y avoir tant de larmes dans ses yeux mais rien ne coulait, malgré tout et même soûl il restait l'homme froid par excellence qui se refuse à la pitié. Bepo savait que ça arriverait, bien que ce ne soit finalement pas de la faute de la cyborg. Bien au contraire elle leur avait sauvé la vie, et donné plus de temps au chirurgien pour s'en remettre. Il garderait ce geste en mémoire.

Ses pattes agrippèrent les bras du supernova, qu'il entraîna de force sous les couvertures. Il lui intima tout bas de ne pas s'en faire, même s'il savait que dans un tel état il n'entendait plus rien et n'aspirait qu'à se détruire lui-même. Bepo s'assit en tailleur sur le sol (Law avait brisé l'unique chaise de sa chambre). Il comptait bien veiller sur son fidèle ami.

Durant tout sa nuit le capitaine ne cessa de cogiter. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de serrer les poings pour faire ressortir ses veines bleuâtres et les observer sous la faible lueur de la lampe. Le sang de Krys, même en faible quantité… qui coulait aussi en harmonie avec le sien. Il s'en doutait, après tous ces contacts, tous ces baisers ! Mais ça n'avait jamais été si vrai. Tant de fois il avait eu son goût de fer qui attrapait sa gorge… Elle avait sûrement craint à un moment de lui avoir transmis des virus mortels, car c'était ce qui devait arriver, et pourtant rien de cela. Il était réellement devenu _son humain_. Heureusement que son second s'était assoupi, sinon il l'aurait cru fou de nouveau ! Mais ça le mettait en colère de se savoir lié à Moineau, alors que Moineau est loin ! Et à quel point était-ce si puissant ? Savoir son propre cerveau infecté et soumis au sien ne changeait rien en lui. C'est au contraire, la preuve que Krys n'est pas son monstre.

Le chirurgien ne dormit pas. Le sommeil lui sembla être une perte de temps. Il préférait s'allonger à même le sol, sous les reflets maritimes des hublots, qui dansaient sur lui comme elle lui dansait sur le coeur, et serrer contre sa poitrine cette combinaison qu'elle n'aura même pas eu le temps de porter. Sa dague, aussi, qu'il lui aurait rendue avant le drame s'il avait su. Depuis ce jour où il la lui avait offerte, la lame était restée si belle et si pure et le pommeau sans trace d'usure. Il regrettait de ne pouvoir sentir son odeur sur le tissu, mais ce n'était pas si important, puisque son esprit fou et ses narines s'en chargeaient. En une seconde Moineau embaumait la pièce de ses sourires et ses bonbons à l'orange. Law savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas comme ça, mais pour le moment, juste pour un instant, ça le rassurait d'être dans les normes de la société.

A son "réveil", il fut à la surprise générale à l'image du calme plat sur la mer ce matin-là. La nuit lui avait permis de dessoûler, et sûrement de reprendre ses esprits, bien son regard reste aussi empoisonnant que la veille. Il prit place au petit-déjeuner. Même Bepo semblait ne pas vouloir le regarder dans les yeux. Le capitaine s'empara d'une bouteille et s'apprêtait déjà à s'en aller quand une rouquine lui bloqua le chemin. Son air ferme et résolu le força à stagner sur des pieds qui ne voulaient même plus le porter.

-Pousse-toi Sacha.

-Vous avez déjà bu hier soir.

-Et c'est ton problème ?

La pirate répondit avec plaisir à ses mots crus. Elle lui arracha l'alcool des mains et éclata le verre sous sa botte.

-Ouais ! C'est mon problème ! rugit-elle.

Sa grande chevelure flamboyante semblait se joindre à sa colère. La jeune femme ne prêta pas d'attention à ses camarades derrière qui lui faisaient signe d'arrêter l'incendie. Trop tard elle était lancée.

-Vous croyez pas qu'on a assez attendu ? Est-ce qu'on existe au moins ? Ou alors il n'y a que vous ! Et Krys alors ?! Elle a pas aimé un ivrogne que je sache !

La rousse partit comme une flèche, Trafalgar n'avait pas bougé, elle lui ramena la combinaison de Moineau. La vue de l'oiseau doré le fit déglutir et enfin réagir.

-N'y touche pas.

-Je la brûle si vous continuez !

-Tu n'as pas intérêt…

-On a besoin d'un capitaine, pas d'un fantôme putain ! Cette fois vous avez aucune raison de nous abandonner ! Elle est en vie et vous avez juste pas le courage de prendre des risques !

-Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'il s'est passé !

-Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi je sais à quel point vous êtes lâche ? Je vous préviens capitaine, un jour vous aurez une vraie raison de culpabiliser !

-…

-Mais dites quelques chose ! tonna la rousse. Pensez au moins à Krys !

Le chirurgien fantôme se voyait redevenir un tel imbécile. Un membre de son équipage lui faisait du tort et il n'arrivait qu'à être con au possible. Moineau, moineau, moineau ! Il n'avait plus que son petit chiot au bout de la langue. Une seconde… mais que disait Sacha Barnet ? Ah oui, elle le traitait de lâche, mais il avait beau paraître prétentieux face à tout, Law ne se cachait pas quelques faiblesses. Et il était bien conscient de tous les mettre en colère à disparaître et revenir dans le seul but de boire, donc disparaître un peu plus loin. L'ironie totale, car il vouait une haine profonde aux gens qui pleurent la tragédie sordide. Ironie plus encore, il est l'un d'eux. En plus d'être ce psychopathe dans le journal. Et puis qu'est-ce que Sacha pouvait bien attendre ? Il n'allait pas jouer les insouciants. Un pas plus proche des yeux bleus de Krys et ils seraient fixes à jamais, tandis qu'une bouteille de plus ne faisait de mal qu'à lui. Il jugeait que c'était un bon deal ! Alors autant continuer.

Encore une fois c'est la rousse impulsive qui se mit en travers de son chemin, mais en plus de le provoquer, sûrement par la fièvre de la colère, elle brava les limites de l'insolence et gifla le capitaine. Ses hurlements comme sa claque lui retournèrent le cerveau. Ses hommes restaient figés, eux aussi. Sacha était une fille qui aimait jouer, et faire des farces, mais ça n'avait rien d'une blague. Bepo s'empressa de faire sortir les Heart de la salle à manger, y compris la rouquine enflammée. L'ours ferma la porte aux curieux envieux d'entendre ce qu'il s'en suivrait. Ses pas jusqu'à Law furent les plus lents et silencieux possible.

-Je suis désolé… mais elle a raison. Tu peux pas nous lâcher encore une fois.

-Bepo… soupira-t-il en tâtant sa joue endolorie.

-Oui ?

-Je suis pas sûr de pouvoir être le même.

-Tu es Trafalgar Law. Rien n'a changé.

-Si rien n'avait changé… elle serait loin de moi depuis longtemps. J'aurais jamais cherché à la convaincre et tu le sais !

-Je sais aussi que vous n'avez pas le droit de baisser les bras.

Il soupira. "Ne baisse plus jamais les bras." C'était bien ce que l'oiseau envolé lui avait dit tout en osant tenir un objet de mort entre ses mains. C'était le message que la rousse avait tenté de faire passer, et ce que chaque Heart souhaitait au fond de son coeur. Qui était-il pour lutter contre son propre symbole ? Moineau l'avait toujours encouragé à poursuivre ses idéaux, et même avant de le quitter, elle avait bien dit quelle confiance il devait accorder aux siens. Law se rendait compte quelle terrible erreur il avait faite. N'avoir foi qu'en la cyborg le rendait aveugle, il oubliait qui se tenait encore derrière lui, qui était resté malgré sa "disparition". Et il ne doutait pas du temps que Sacha avait passé à retenir sa colère et le fond de sa pensée. Directe et vive comme elle est, ça n'a pas dû être facile de se terrer comme les autres dans l'illusion d'un futur meilleur pour les Heart.

Les paupières du chirurgien se relevèrent, le poison avait quitté ses yeux. Son regard retomba en premier sur la combinaison qu'elle avait au moins laissée sur la table. Il la prit entre ses doigts, et esquissa un sourire au soupir de Bepo, qui devait encore le croire dans cet état indescriptible car il dépassait la simple mélancolie. Mais Trafalgar ne se laissa pas si facilement attirer par ses doux souvenirs, une réalité moins belle l'attendait, que petit chiot n'était plus là pour retarder.

Il gardait dans un coin de sa tête l'affront de Sacha Barnet.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire le visage du capitaine irradiait d'une lueur nouvelle, cousine de ses sourires sadiques d'auparavant, mais tellement plus mauvaise encore ! C'est sous les regards surpris de ses hommes qu'il rangea lui-même l'alcool dans la réserve. Le large sourire mutin et victorieux de Barnet lui évoqua ceux de Krys lorsqu'elle tentait de cacher une bêtise. Elle allait lui manquer. C'était sûr ! Mais il allait gardait ça précieusement, cette fois. Personne n'aurait à vivre dans son ombre, surtout pas ses nakamas. La question restait la même. Si ce n'était pas se noyer dans le chagrin et la gnôle, que ferait-il ? Law ne se savait pas chirurgien de la mort pour rien. Aussi impitoyable soit le monde il avait toujours su l'être encore plus. Et il était bien conscient de n'avoir pour le moment aucune chance face à Joker, mais il n'avait jamais été dit qu'il aurait à le combattre. Le capitaine saisit la combinaison orange vif de l'ours et le ramena contre sa poitrine. Il sourit, n'ayant pas ressenti depuis longtemps le contact chaleureux de sa fourrure immaculée.

-Démarre les moteurs.

-Quelle destination capitaine ?

-…

"Le Nouveau Monde."


	18. Return, again

**Hey~**

Merci à Seerafina (tes millions de comm xD), Ouji-chan0005, Traff Lamy, Ic'ilver, anna, loulou380 et Guest pour leurs messages !

Ouji-chan0005 : Je sais je suis dégueulasse avec eux, mais c'est parce que je les aime ! x3

loulou380 : Mais nion ché pas grav' ! Ah ouais moi aussi cette année ils ont proposé un voyage scolaire, comme d'hab' c'est pas mon truc ^^" (Honte à cette asociale, jetez-lui des pierres ! ._.) Bah j'espère que t'as vu de belles choses en tout cas ! Et oui Law la petite lavette se réveille xD C'est la première fois que je l'insulte comme ça... d'habitude je vénère sa belle gueule mais là il abusé !

Guest : Kyaaah tout le monde me rappelle quelle hécatombe j'ai fait sur Under the iron ToT Brefouille merci énormément et je vais simplement éclaircir un petit point juste en dessous !

 **Je pensais que c'était clair mais je vais quand même me répéter, parce que je comprends que suite au scan où l'équipage complet de Law apparaît, ça puisse semer confusion... Donc Sacha Barnet est bien un OC créé par Nocturnis-Lepus (je te remercie encore !) Elle apparaîtra sûrement plusieurs fois dans les chapitres à venir donc ne vous fiez pas au manga s'il vous plaît ^^  
**

Et j'applaudis la baffe de Sacha .-. Ça c'est ce qu'on appelle oune femme de caractère !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Return, again.**

* * *

Tôt ou tard elle serait rattrapée par le poids de ses choix, elle le savait, elle savait également que donner de l'espoir, et de l'amour, à un humain était une mauvaise idée car ils sont avides de tout ce qui est bon. Law devait souffrir d'un manque horrible à cause d'elle, et elle n'était pas là pour le voir. Il devait se raccrocher à ces pauvres instants où elle lui avait cédé ses lèvres, ou ces nuits torrides qui faisaient d'eux un seul et même corps. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir été plus douce avec lui, alors qu'il le méritait amplement. Mais dresser une liste de regrets lui prendrait la vie entière, une vie dont elle ne se sentait d'ailleurs plus le besoin.

Et Joker dans cette histoire ! Quelle idiote elle avait été de se voiler la face et l'aimer comme un protecteur. La vérité aussi cruelle soit-elle est qu'il n'avait fait que créer une copie de ses idéaux. Elle avait été affreuse, impitoyable et sans pitié pour les innocents son propre camp. Il l'avait retournée elle-même contre Krys, contre Moineau, la cyborg qui chante avec les oiseaux. Et pourtant par une stupide loi qui la faisait aimer tout ce qui lui semble sincère, elle avait aimé être avec le flamant, connaître un homme si puissant même dans sa laideur. Elle avait connu sous son aile protectrice les pires sentiments, découvert les horribles secrets de ce monde, tout en grandissant, tout en devenant l'un d'eux. Et quoi qu'on en dise elle était volontaire pour ça, de même que Doffy avait de l'affection pour le charmant petit lion.

Apprendre par le biais d'un escargophone que la jolie poupée s'était révoltée lui fut étrangement indifférent, car au fond il la savait déjà à côté de lui en ce moment. Tous ceux qui le connaissent finissent par revenir. Ils n'ont pas d'autre choix. Mais quelle déception d'apprendre également qu'elle avait succombé à un homme. Il la pensait différente de ces jeunes filles gloussant au premier mâle, visiblement non. C'était le monde extérieur qui la rendait si stupide ! Car une fois à ses côtés jamais elle ne se permettait la moindre futilité ou baisse de garde. Mais sa douce idylle romantique prenait fin dans un instant.

Une peur innommable dévorait les entrailles de la cyborg tandis qu'on lui fixait un collier autour du cou, comme on le ferait à un animal trop impétueux qui s'accroche à la fuite et ne cesse de nous glisser entre les doigts. Le contact du cuir étranglant sa gorge lui donnait envie de vomir, mais les moqueries des pirates encore plus. Avant de quitter le repaire de monstres elle avait réussi à gagner de l'autorité, mais aujourd'hui elle n'était guère plus que leur bouc émissaire. On la plaqua sans ménagement au mur, les mains vagabondes finirent leur course dans ses poches, et on la poussa enfin dans le couloir menant à la fameuse porte du démon. Le dos de l'officier devint alors son seul refuge. Elle s'accrochait vainement à son manteau dans l'espoir de retarder l'événement, il la traîna sans pitié jusqu'à la grande porte, où il l'abandonna sur des menaces brutes. L'angoisse au creux de ses reins se transforma en véritable obsession. La jeune fille avait la respiration saccadée de spasmes et le coeur battant à tout rompre. Même ses prothèses mécaniques semblaient prêtes à imiter sa bouche tremblante. Elle posa ses doigts sur la poignée, les retira… tenta à nouveau mais poussa un cri silencieux de protestation. "Je veux pas faire ça." songeait-elle. Mais c'était le prix à payer pour sa faiblesse, et qui sait, un jour le destin fera à nouveau la part des choses. Pourtant malgré ses tentatives pour se rassurer elle restait rongée par la peur. A sa grande surprise, et terreur, c'est la porte qui lui fit grâce de s'ouvrir sur l'immense silhouette de celui qu'elle redoutait tant. De son fort intérieur elle rugit de haine, mais rien que du silence dans sa bouche et un flot intarissable dans ses yeux bleus. Comme un poignard le froid de sa peau caressa sa joue, elle hurla définitivement ! Ses cris percèrent les murs. Toute tentative de fuite fut anéantie par ses bras, si puissants, sur sa frêle apparence. Elle fondit en larmes. Ses genoux ramollirent. Ces traîtres la laissèrent couler contre le corps massif du flamant. Il la rattrapa, la redressa comme il l'avait toujours fait pour garder sa fierté intacte, et la souleva sur son avant-bras à sa hauteur tandis qu'elle le fixait les pupilles dilatées de peur. Sa poitrine avait cessé de se soulever à rythme frénétique. Un souffle presque inaudible franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

-Pardon… Doffy…

-C'est inutile.

-J-Je…

-Fufufu. Où comptais-tu aller ? Y a-t-il un seul endroit où tu te crois à l'abri ?

Krys baissa les yeux. Elle le savait d'ores et déjà il ne cesserait plus d'appuyer sur ses faiblesses d'enfant rêveuse. Il allait tout briser.

-Réponds-moi petit lion.

Le surnom avait désormais une consonance blessante, rien à voir avec "petit chiot" qui était purement affectif. "Petit lion" ne désignait rien de bon. Juste une partie noire de son être.

-Veuillez me pardonner, cracha-t-elle tout bas, dégoûtée elle-même d'avoir à s'excuser.

-Tu me déçois énormément.

-Je sais…

Ses mains possessives agrippèrent sa chevelure, lui rappelant avec douleur cette manière dont elle s'était accrochée à lui après la mort de sa famille. Ses lèvres fines, elles, lui évoquèrent son choix de ne pas lui donner ce qu'elle avait il y a de cela une semaine, offert à Trafalgar Law sa première fois. Que toujours il s'en souvienne, comme la photographie de tous les deux qu'ils n'ont jamais eu l'occasion de prendre, de tous ces baisers qui manquaient à leur collection infinie. Pourquoi avait-il fallu être encore séparés ? Le souffle glacé du blond sur sa nuque ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid, et ce dernier comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus la déstabiliser sur le plan physique, car elle était dans était dans un état de rage et de peur. Il ferma à clé la porte de son bureau et l'assit dans un fauteuil. La jeune fille inspectait chacun de ses mouvements, le regard méfiant et averti.

-Je te ferais passer l'envie de le revoir.

-Je ne veux pas le revoir. Gladius ne vous l'a pas dit ? C'est moi qui ai choisi de revenir.

-Mais dans le but de protéger ton cher supernova. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire tu aurais eu une certaine relation avec lui.

-Oui… Mais il n'y était pour rien.

-Bien sûr et je suppose aussi qu'il n'a jamais touché à ta famille. Krys, comprends-le une bonne fois pour toutes, tu es comme une petite sœur pour moi, je ne cherche qu'à t'aider.

-Vraiment ? Alors qu'est-ce que vous feriez si là, devant vous, je disais que je l'aime ?

-Fufufu… Tu veux jouer.

-Répondez-moi s'il vous plaît !

-Je te ferais souffrir, mais sans te tuer, jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes la vérité : c'est à mon camp que tu appartiens. Sérieusement, regarde comme tu trembles ! Tu es plus forte que ça Krys. Et je compte bien te le prouver. Tu verras, les choses reviendront à la normale pour toi.

Les narines de la jeune fille se dilatèrent brusquement, tandis qu'elle griffait les accoudoirs du fauteuil. Et la normale, bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'était ?! Depuis le jour où il avait récupéré ses morceaux plus rien ne l'avait été ! De rage elle se leva, l'affronta du regard, grogna telle une bête cherchant la faille, avant de reculer dans un regard d'assassin qui le menaçait clairement. Le Shichibukai resta tout à fait neutre, bien conscient que c'était sa manière à elle de jauger un adversaire, et non pas de le provoquer. Il put donc l'approcher et tirer sur ce joli collier sans risquer d'être mordu.

-Visiblement tu es incapable de faire les choses correctement sur le terrain, alors je vais te faire une faveur petit lion, comme je t'apprécie. A partir de maintenant je vais t'enseigner moi-même quelle est ta réelle mission, et ce pourquoi tu existes. Désormais je suis ton instructeur.

-Je refuse !

-Je ne te laisse pas le choix. Ce sera exactement comme avec Gladius, et tu as intérêt à être sage, sinon je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver…

Elle eut beau crier au mensonge, ici elle n'était rien, vraiment rien qu'une marionnette qu'il prenait plaisir à manipuler dans le sens qui lui plaisait au mieux. La faire grimper sur ses genoux, se soumettre à sa volonté… que d'humiliation. Mais elle était préparée mentalement à tout ça, et ne se débattait bien que pour gagner du temps. Les grondements glissaient comme de l'eau dans sa gorge. Elle ne cessait, malgré son incapacité à disposer d'elle-même, de lui rappeler quel être libre elle était. Elle pensait au moins ainsi le mettre en colère… mais quoi qu'elle fasse il semblait fier ! Le flamant souriait en bloquant ses coups de poing et n'hésitait pas à jouer avec elle au jeu du prédateur, un rôle qui lui sied à merveille. Mais ce jeu, elle le préférait avec son grand méchant loup, là où il prenait des allures de romantisme et ne la mettait pas si en colère. Le blond échappa encore à une griffure, toujours son fichu sourire à la bouche.

-Bien tenté.

-Vous n'avez rien à m'apprendre sur ce que je suis ! Dites-moi simplement comment racheter ma liberté et laissez-moi tranquille !

-Tu n'as pas compris petit lion, fufufu… Tu es à moi. Ta liberté, ce n'est qu'un mirage. Tu n'as rien à racheter les choses sont ainsi. Et détrompe-toi tu ignores tant de choses !

-J'en crois pas un mot…

-C'est tout à ton honneur. Je sais de quoi je parle gamine, et tout le bénéfice est pour toi. Tu t'en rendras vite compte, ce n'est pas une torture et il n'est vraiment pas question de t'emprisonner, mais il y a des choses que la nouvelle Krys doit savoir. C'est comme ça quand on devient une grande fille.

-Vous vous foutez encore de moi.

Ses yeux méfiants suivirent le chemin de ses mains longilignes jusqu'à ses joues. Mais que voulait-il bon sang ? Le flamant sourit d'un air qui sembla pour elle ironique. Selon lui elle était de la famille, et n'avait plus qu'à gravir les échelons comme elle l'avait déjà fait, avec violence. C'était déconcertant de retourner si vite à l'anarchie, après avoir revu les liens d'amitié qui unissent les Heart. Ici il n'était que question de gain, tout le monde cherche à gagner sa place. Et elle, sa relation avec le Shichibukai lui donnait aux yeux des autres l'apparence d'un animal de compagnie juste collé à son maître. Sa décoration sans plus. Un accessoire qu'il emmène avec lui s'il juge l'utilité. Krys ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que c'était le cas.

Contrairement à cette période où elle avait été sous l'instruction de Gladius, qui lui apprenait l'art du combat, les choses avaient radicalement changé. Et faisant écho aux mots de l'officier sur son avenir, Krys se savait alors, respirant avec force dans les bras de Joker, devenue son apprentie, tout comme lui souveraine de la pègre malgré elle. Une place en rien comparable à celle du Corazon, car non elle n'est pas de la famille ! Elle est une alliée de la famille.


	19. The surviving dog

**Hey~**

Merci à Ic'ilver, anna, Nocturnis-Lepus et Traff Lamy ! Je vous n'aime x3

Je fais passer le message pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu, j'ai posté un one-shot écrit du point de vue de Penguin sur l'histoire de Under the iron et Madness is coming :) Allez y jeter un coup d'oeil je pense que ça peut vous intéresser dans la mesure où on a un autre pdv que celui de Krys et Law. Le titre est **"Promis, je trouverais"**

Et au passage je vous conseillerais aussi la fic de Nocturnis-Lepus **"Vous voir sourire à nouveaux"** qui offre aussi un autre point de vue, et plus d'informations sur Sacha Barnet ^^

Donc voilà, si jamais vous vous ennuyez ça vous fera de quoi lire xD Je termine mon blabla sur des remerciements... parce qu'on a dépassé les 100 reviews purée de patate ! (patata for life xd)

Brefouille un grand merci à vous, j'espère continuer de satisfaire mes lecteurs et sur ce bonne lecture :D

* * *

 **The surviving dog**

* * *

Aujourd'hui se tenait au sein du repaire une grande cérémonie dont elle n'avait pas connaissance. _Allégeance_ , avait-il dit. Cela consistait à affirmer son statut dans la famille en tant qu'alliée, ce qu'elle traduisait d'animal de compagnie de Joker. On l'avait jetée à terre, forcée à mettre de beaux vêtements soi-disant pour lui plaire, mais elle savait bien qu'il s'en foutait royalement. Ce n'était que pour la ridiculiser, encore et encore, car vêtue d'une petite robe de Baby 5 sa grimace ne passait pas inaperçue. La jeune fille n'avait d'ailleurs pas hésité, une fois débarrassée des larbins chargés de la surveiller, à abandonner ses talons dans un pot de fleurs : elle préférait largement marcher pieds nus que perchée sur des aiguilles. Krys pénétra dans la grande salle où la Don Quichotte Family au complet attendait sa venue. Elle constata qu'une fois la présence de Doflamingo, personne n'osait la regarder de travers. _Ordures_ … songea-t-elle.

Son coeur eut beau se tordre de colère durant les dix bonnes minutes où on l'exposa comme une bête de foire pour les discours, rien ne fut pire que courber l'échine et planter le genou au sol face à Doflamingo. Allégeance. Allégeance et humiliation ! Après ça tout le monde quitta la pièce, certains en fulminant, visiblement pas de l'avis du capitaine pour lui céder plus de droits, et ils ne restèrent que tous les deux. Krys le fixa un bon moment avant d'elle aussi se retourner, ses fils la rattrapèrent avant la dernière marche sous le trône.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Chercher un endroit où dormir, répondit-elle honnêtement.

-Viens dans mes appartements.

-J'ai pas l'intention de plaisanter avec vous !

-Ce n'est pas une blague. Tu viens de me jurer allégeance maintenant tu obéis. Dans ma chambre Krys, tout de suite, ordonna-t-il.

Elle en resta sans voix. S'il s'attendait à avoir un chien de garde personnel au pied du lit alors il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil ! La cyborg resta bras croisés, le regard hautain face au puissant homme qui s'amusa de sa réaction contre toute attente. Elle pouvait jouer les grandes filles… au premier pas en avant, Krys recula d'un. Le flamant la souleva de force dans ses bras et l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre, où il la posa sur le matelas avec grande délicatesse comparée aux sauvages grognements qu'elle lui balançait. Il dut user de ses pouvoirs pour la déshabiller en silence de ces vêtements qui lui faisaient horreur. Le sang monta aux joues de la cyborg en se retrouvant ainsi vulnérable, quasiment nue et contrôlée par des mains malfaisantes. Elle serra les dents, avait-il l'intention de la traiter comme sa putain ?

Contre toute attente le pirate se déshabilla à son tour et se coucha simplement à côté d'elle. Ses paupières se plissèrent de méfiance.

-Si c'est comme ça vous auriez très bien pu me laisser en paix ! cria-t-elle.

-Est-ce que tu es en train de te plaindre parce que je ne te touche pas ? Adorable, Krys… Fufufu.

-Prenez ça dans le sens que vous voulez ! Pourquoi je devrais dormir ici ?

-C'est évident, tu es à moi. Donc tu restes là où je peux te voir.

Un doigt se glissa entre elle et son collier, puis la tira possessivement vers son corps spectaculaire. Il lui déconseilla de planter ses ongles dans sa peau comme elle désirait tant le faire. Ses entrailles se serraient à avoir ainsi la tête posée sur la poitrine du criminel, tandis qu'il caressait ses cheveux bruns avec un sourire moqueur pour son incapacité à se défendre sous ses mains. Un soupir franchit ses petites lèvres. Elle ignorait comment elle avait pu autrefois aller jusqu'à aimer sa présence ! Sa chaleur la parcourant sans limite mettait un goût amère dans sa gorge.

Cette nuit dans ses bras étrangers lui sembla être un cauchemar vivant, comme s'il l'étranglait sans cesse ou la poignardait. Law lui manquait ! Law et ses mots divins qui la rassuraient en un instant, Law et ses doux baisers pour la calmer, Law et ses rares sourires qui la persuadaient de tout. Afin de mieux supporter sa prison, Krys se forçait à imaginer être sur le sous-marin, dans sa cabine, sur son lit, dans ses bras à lui. Qu'il lui chuchote n'importe quoi qu'elle veuille bien entendre pour l'aider à dormir… Mais évidemment ce mirage prit fin dès le matin lorsque le flamant secoua son épaule. Il l'appela "petit lion", la fit s'habiller d'une tenue sombre et moulante pour l'accompagner jusqu'à la pièce où il recevait ses clients et elle se retrouva de nouveau allongée, cette fois la tête sur son épaule musclée, tandis que deux hommes hommes à l'allure douteuse pénétraient dans la salle. Krys laissa échapper un bâillement, bien consciente de ressembler à ces femmes que les mafieux emmenaient avec eux lors de leurs rendez-vous pour affirmer leur pouvoir. Doffy lui assura que non par une brève caresse sur la joue, avant de débuter des discussions d'adulte tournant autour de commerce, ce à quoi elle ne comprenait pas un traître mot. Vinrent ensuite les mallettes d'argent, les contrats… elle fit mine de ne rien voir ne rien savoir, tandis qu'il continuait de la dorloter d'une main distraite. Mais tout à coup un courant électrique lui transperça la poitrine. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, que se passait-il ? Même en la sentant s'agiter sous son épaule il poursuivit les négociations. Les hommes sur le canapé d'en face se mirent à la fixer.

-Un problème mademoiselle ? demanda l'un d'eux d'un ton qui ne trompait pas sur ses intentions belliqueuses.

-Elle va bien, rétorqua Doflamingo, continuez.

La jeune fille grimpa sur ses genoux telle une enfant haute comme trois pommes et se pencha vers son visage.

-Ils sont armés… susurra-t-elle au creux de son oreille.

-Bien sûr, je m'occuperais de toi après ma belle, répondit le flamant en embrassant sa nuque blanche.

Elle sursauta sous sa bouche malicieuse et lui infligea mentalement les pires tortures ! Nan mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Ce baiser sur son corps eut au moins le don de déstabiliser leurs invités et leur faire perdre patience. Un se leva et sortit un revolver de sa veste.

-Navré nous n'attendrons pas plus longtemps, menaça-t-il le canon pointé sur la face de Joker.

Krys serra fort le manteau de plumes. Elle enfouit son visage dans le cou du pirate, qui continuait à frotter sa chevelure comme si rien n'était en train de se passer. Le son métallique de cran de sûreté retiré lui rappela ce moment où elle l'avait fait elle-même sur sa propre tête, pour finalement se trouver ici. Le Shichibukai haussa les épaules, avec un léger sourire en coin pour la cyborg en train de se pelotonner contre lui sans s'en rendre compte.

-Dommage… Ç'aurait été une belle affaire.

Son sourire s'éteignit au premier coup de feu, qui ne fut pas de la part du camp adverse. L'homme debout avait sur sa chemise une sombre tache qui ne cessait de grandir. Ses genoux raflaient violemment le sol tandis qu'un second projectile venait lui transpercer le crâne dans le silence assourdissant qui suit la détonation. Elle resta interdite devant le tableau. C'était son propre camarade qui l'avait criblé de balles. Ce dernier s'inclina face à Doflamingo, qui le félicita pour son travail, et il quitta la pièce en traînant derrière lui la dépouille. Krys ne prononçait toujours pas le moindre mot, préférant serrer dans ses doigts les plumes roses. Sa respiration haletante traduisait le choc qu'elle ressentait encore : avant, c'était elle à la place du tireur. Une grande main vint saisir son menton enfoui et le relever.

-Est-ce que ça t'effraie ?

Elle se força à paraître indifférente. Il ne devait pas connaître son réel sentiment de terreur, rien qu'à être dans ses bras.

-Non. Je n'ai pas peur.

-Ta bouche tremble. Tu te demandes sûrement si tu vas devoir le faire à nouveau… C'est bon. Il n'y aura rien de ce genre pour toi, mais tu dois regarder.

-P-Pourquoi ?!

-Ce n'est pas te cacher dans mon dos qui te rendra plus forte. Petit lion, quand tu vois ça, relève la tête.

-Je serais pas votre élève. Je vous ressemblerais pas !

-Fufufu… Tu es vraiment adorable Krys.

Elle bloqua à deux mains son visage qui approchait dangereusement le sien.

-Je vous déteste…

-Tu finiras par m'apprécier à nouveau. Souviens-toi comme tu me courais derrière… une sage petite fille, hein ?

Ses genoux ramollirent à y penser. Elle avait eu un réel sentiment d'affection pour Joker autrefois, même en sachant les choses horribles qui constituaient sa vie. Que faire ? Il était son protecteur, évidemment qu'elle aimait gagner un peu de sa tendresse ! Mais ça n'en avait jamais été. Joker ne peut aimer personne. Et ce devait être pour cela qu'elle ne l'identifiait même pas comme un humain. Il est à son regard un être à part qui fait sans cesse clignoter le voyant rouge dans ses yeux signe de danger. Et pourtant, il ne l'avait réellement blessée que de rares fois où il avait jugé qu'elle dépassait les limites. Sauf qu'elle n'avait jamais su, malgré ces leçons de discipline, quelles étaient les limites à ne pas dépasser. De quoi avait-il horreur au point de la maltraiter ? La cyborg s'interrogea. Mais le seul moyen d'en avoir le coeur net était d'essayer. Ses lèvres caressèrent lentement la peau du blond. Elle entrouvrit la bouche, prête à mordre, puis se souvint du contact de l'épiderme du chirurgien sous ses dents. Si délicieux que ça la dégoûtait d'en toucher un autre… Elle allait finalement se reculer quand le flamant la renversa sur le canapé. Avec un si gigantesque corps au-dessus d'elle, elle prit vite peur et tenta de s'enfuir, mais trop tard, elle avait éveillé son goût pour l'amusement. Dans un sourire espiègle le flamant emprisonna ses poignets d'une main et de l'autre souleva son haut. Sa langue chaude retraçait cette cicatrice qu'il lui avait faite auparavant, tandis qu'elle criait en vain.

-Chut… Je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

Sa lèvre s'abaissa. Quel mensonge. Cette fois-ci elle ne se retint pas et planta sauvagement ses crocs dans sa peau blanche, et qu'importe qu'elle réservait ce geste au supernova, là elle avait juste envie de lui faire mal ! Mais comme s'il cherchait toujours à la contrarier et défier ses espoirs, Doflamingo lui rendit sa morsure avec en prime une langue brûlante chatouillant son oreille. Pourquoi se prenait-il encore au jeu ?! Elle poussa un long grognement sous ses caresses humides que ses mains prisonnières ne pouvaient contrer. Mais jamais elle ne prouverait une quelconque soumission ! La cyborg tira sur son poing métallique jusqu'à le libérer du flamant et ainsi lui flanquer un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Le choc, aussi bien pour eux deux car elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir eu le courage de frapper ce monstre, les laissa inertes, quelques temps avant qu'il ne comprenne l'insulte qu'elle venait de lui faire. Les pupilles de la jeune fille se dilatèrent de peur, mais même la peur était un euphémisme pour traduire ce sentiment qui la faisait trembler de partout !

-Restez loin de moi… s'il vous plaît…

Elle supplia à voix basse. Ses mots se perdaient dans la pièce, il continuait de la fixer derrière ses verres roses. Un goût de fer pénétra la bouche du blond, qu'un sourire mauvais étira. Sa bouche entrouverte ne parvenait plus à absorber le moindre oxygène, car lui, son plus grand cauchemar se tenait au-dessus. Une main fut suffisante pour s'emparer de toute sa gorge. Cette fois-ci ce n'était plus que mental, c'était réel, elle ne respirait pas. La voilà, la limite à ne pas dépasser.

Et malgré elle, elle hurlait… elle hurlait ! Elle hurlait mais elle apprenait. Exactement comme il le voulait elle criait parce qu'elle savait avoir commis un délit et mériter une punition. La jeune fille se cachait les yeux pour ne pas voir ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire, tout en continuant de laisser échapper ces aboiements aigus. Son coeur cogna violemment sa cage thoracique au premier contact entre leur deux corps : il venait de saisir sa main de métal et observait d'un air dubitatif son œil gauche larmoyant.

-On dirait que je n'ai même pas besoin de te faire la leçon… Tu comprends toute seule.

-J-Je veux pas… balbutia-t-elle en se faisant minuscule.

-J'aimerais te dire que c'est ok pour cette fois, mais je ne serais pas ton instructeur si je ne te punissais pas de temps en temps.

Le géant se redressa de toute sa hauteur, la faisant paraître insignifiante sur le canapé. Il appela Gladius, et l'officier arriva dans la minute.

-Consigne-la à ma chambre.

Elle n'opposa aucune résistance : le sourire amusé du flamant l'inquiétait trop pour ça ! Et ce sourire, elle le garda en mémoire jusqu'au bout.

On l'emmena aux appartements de Joker et jusque-là, c'était sans surprise, ou du moins avant que Gladius ne ramène dans ses bras un enchevêtrement de grosses mailles grises. Des chaînes de fer. Elle tressaillit. La corde de métal lourd avait été faite pour rattacher son collier au lit. Il lui faucha les jambes et plaqua sa tête au matelas avant qu'elle ne se dérobe à sa punition. Au cliquetis final Krys cessa le combat, elle avait déjà perdu, sa liberté ne se mesurait plus qu'à moins de trois mètres. L'officier s'accroupit près d'elle.

-Inutile de te débattre, c'est le Jeune Maître qui a la clé.

-… je vous hais tous.

-On n'aurait jamais eu à te blesser si tu t'étais tenue à carreau depuis le début.

-Je suis pas votre esclave !

-Ne te mets en colère pour une si petite chose Krys. Et ce n'est que pour un temps.

-Il a pas le droit de me faire ça !

-Le Jeune Maître a tous les droits. Et tu n'es en rien une exception, bien au contraire. Au lieu de te plaindre et grogner, essaie d'apprendre à le satisfaire.

-Facile à dire quand on passe pas son temps à te rabaisser !

-C'est la seule manière de t'éduquer.

Elle souffla bruyamment, en continuant malgré elle de tirer sur ce collier qui lui donnait l'impression d'étouffer.

-Je serais pas le Corazon, n'est-ce pas ?

-Nous avons un autre rôle pour toi.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Le Jeune Maître t'en parlera lorsqu'il le jugera bon. Maintenant tu as intérêt à te tenir tranquille : personne ne va tolérer une créature comme toi si en plus elle est insolente.

La porte claqua dans un bruit de fin du monde après l'officier. Elle se laissa tomber contre les draps à l'odeur du flamant. Le bruissement de ses chaînes lui mit le froid au coeur. Lui qui disait ne jamais la traiter comme un animal… Ils étaient tous les menteurs de l'histoire !

La cyborg tenta un nombre incalculable de fois d'atteindre les meubles à l'opposé, en espérant y trouver un quelconque objet capable de la libérer. Être prisonnière la rendait totalement folle de rage, alors essayer de s'échapper de toutes les manières et se débattre contre le fer était la seule chose qui la gardait saine d'esprit et éveillée. Elle dut attendre jusqu'au soir pour voir revenir le responsable de ce châtiment. Le flamant soupira en la trouvant ainsi par terre, chaîne tendue et collier serré autour de son cou car elle se démenait pour toucher au moins du bout de ses orteils la commode.

-Ne peux-tu pas l'accepter ?

-Je n'ai rien à apprendre !

-Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça.

-Mais c'est vous qui m'y forcez ! tonna Krys en continuant de s'étrangler.

-Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps…

-On m'a dit que je serais pas le Corazon ! Alors qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ?

-Ça c'est une surprise petit lion, et qui va vraiment te plaire.

-Pff… encore un sale coup…

-Tu auras bientôt l'autorité que tu mérites Krys, quand tu auras appris à te soumettre à la mienne.

Il la jeta sur le lit afin qu'elle cesse de tirer sur sa "laisse". La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration avant d'affronter son regard.

-Est-ce que vous m'avez toujours haïe ? Depuis le début ?

-Tout le contraire de ça, tu peux me croire. Maintenant détends-toi, j'aurais besoin de te parler sans que tu ne montres les crocs.

Le géant était bien la dernière personne avec qui elle voulait tenir une conversation en ce moment, et surtout pas enchaînée, encore plus vulnérable qu'elle ne l'était par nature. Ses paupières s'abaissèrent, se rouvrirent. Elle hocha la tête, prête à l'écouter.

Ses mots s'infiltrèrent dans chaque recoin de sa mémoire, venant bouleverser ce qui avait dicté sa façon d'être jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Comme toujours le flamant tentait de lui insuffler la Terreur dans le coeur et tout autre sentiment négatif. Elle faisait mine de l'entendre. Mais cette fois elle ne se laisserait pas avoir ! Car ce qu'elle a de plus précieux dans la tête, c'est Law, et elle ne le laissera pas disparaître pour un discours de guerre. La jeune fille sourit.

-Je n'oublierai pas ce que vous venez de me dire.

-C'est bien.

Elle se laissa lentement bercer par sa main dans ses cheveux. Un peu plus doux, à peine, et elle aurait réussi à imaginer les doigts du chirurgien. Mais ceux du géant étaient plus grands, et tellement désireux de blesser tout autour. Elle se fit volontairement plus petite encore, yeux dans les siens, attendant qu'il juge sa soumission véritable. Elle lâcha un discret soupir en sentant son emprise s'effacer de sa tête.

-Endors-toi.

-Où vous allez ?

-Ça t'intéresse vraiment de le savoir ?

-Si vous êtes mon instructeur… je devrais peut-être en savoir plus sur vous.

-Je vais à mon bureau.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! s'écria-t-elle d'un air indignée.

-Fufufu… Alors tu as vraiment développé de telles capacités.

-Je peux ressentir des "choses" venant des gens parfois, c'est comme ça que j'ai su pour le pistolet. Et que vous mentez.

-Bien, bien. Mais pour toi ce sera la vérité. Ne te pose pas de questions sur moi.

-C'est comme ça qu'on connaît ses ennemis ! C'est ce que vous venez de me dire !

Il tira doucement sur sa chaîne glacée, la ramenant plus près de lui.

-Tu ne veux pas me connaître Krys.

-Et si c'était le cas ?

-Tu serais morte, lâcha-t-il dans un sourire. Allez, repose-toi maintenant.

-Je resterais éveillée jusqu'à ce que vous alliez vous coucher.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Je n'ai pas confiance.

-Alors tu vas rester ici à m'attendre, comme un chien dépendant ?

-S'il le faut…

-Ce n'est même pas mignon, ricana-t-il.

Son bras gauche s'enroula autour de ses hanches.

-Je vais aussi rester jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes.

-Vous n'aviez pas quelque chose à faire ?

-Rien d'important.

Elle baissa le regard. Il était énigmatique, elle, elle ne tentait que de le paraître afin de garder au moins quelques secrets, pour les livrer à Trafalgar. Elle se fit silencieuse dans le tintement de sa chaîne, en balançant ses jambes au bord du lit, tandis qu'il l'examinait minutieusement. La cyborg lui semblait avoir grandi aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Enfin, ça n'était pas vraiment le cas, mais peut-être était-elle presque une femme. C'était surtout le poids de l'existence qui rendait son regard si réfléchi désormais, et non plus intéressé par les sucreries et l'extase. Krys se connaissait simplement une nouvelle mission. Pour atteindre ce sommet il lui fallait être sage, elle ne toucherait plus de ses dents ou de son poing au visage du flamant, promesse faite ! Bien que ça l'ennuyait…

Se tenir près de lui, en compagnon d'insomnie, lui donnait le sentiment de trahir quelque chose. Elle haussa les épaules.

-Vous êtes parti pour rester éveillé toute la nuit…

-Et toi tu n'es pas vraiment debout pour me surveiller. Je sais que je t'effraie, mais je sais aussi que tu arrives à t'endormir à côté de moi.

-Démasquée, bougonna la brune.

-La raison, petite ?

-Intérêt particulier pour le Jeune Maître.

-Sorti de ta bouche je n'aime vraiment pas ce titre.

-Alors je m'intéresse à vous, Doffy. Il y a des tas de gens avec des capacités extraordinaires, mais pourquoi moi ? C'était pas le hasard ce jour-là. Vous êtes arrivé quand j'étais au plus mal.

-Je n'ai fait que t'aider, ne cherche pas plus loin. Et un jour tu devras me rendre la pareille.

-Mais vous ne craignez rien…

-Pas dans ce sens-là, je te parlais d'une faveur.

-Jamais !

-Tu n'auras pas le choix. C'est ta dette.

-Mais vous me demanderez une chose affreuse.

-Peut-être bien…

Un soupir s'enfuit de sa prison. Elle se glissa à contrecœur sous les couvertures et félicita la victoire du flamant d'un bref sourire. Il ne lui laissa pas qu'une défaite, mais aussi l'humiliation. Ses bras l'enveloppèrent doucement, et elle eut beau frissonner à n'en plus pouvoir ou se débattre il s'en fichait royalement ! Ses efforts vains ne lui donnèrent qu'un fossé dans la poitrine, encore plus creusé par ces grandes mains qui se baladaient sur elle à la manière de lianes fourbes. Elle grondait d'une colère sourde mais ne pouvait rien laisser passer, du moins pas sans alourdir sa punition déjà écœurante. La jeune fille serrait fort son coussin dans le bruissement métallique de sa chaîne : il faisait tout pour la pousser à bout. Rien que pour ça Krys regrettait d'avoir un corps humain qui répondait à ses touchers cyniques par instinct naturel et par les lois de la chair. Et plus elle résistait plus il devenait insistant. Il l'abandonna avant de terminer son œuvre, la laissant frustrée au possible ! Elle se mordit le pouce pour ne pas agiter les jambes. Son corps en réclamait tellement ! Il brûlait de l'intérieur, mais elle se refusait à la satisfaction finale. Tant pis qu'elle ne puisse combler ses désirs ! Mieux valait se mettre à l'épreuve que briser la confiance du chirurgien. Le goût amer dans la gorge, l'incapacité à se défendre, la culpabilité à se terrer dans le silence, elle l'avait trop souvent ressenti ! Et manquer d'arguments face à Law ne pouvait que vous mettre dans une position précaire, alors même à des milliers de kilomètres plus loin, autant éviter de froisser les promesses.

Lorsque la jeune fille se réveilla, elle ne fut pas surprise du manque et de l'étrange sensation dans son bas-ventre. Et c'était inhabituel aussi, désormais, de se réveiller seule dans un si grand lit. Law avait l'habitude de flâner un peu sous la couverture avant de daigner entamer sa journée. Et lorsqu'il choisissait enfin de ne plus renier la lumière du jour, ses dents enlaçaient gentiment son oreille. Pour sa plus grande terreur il faisait toujours mine de vouloir la dévorer à l'image de son surnom. Et que peut faire Moineau, le petit chiot, face au grand méchant loup… Elle avait cessé de compter ses défaites matinales, et lui ses victoires. Krys ne céda pas à la nostalgie et quitta ce matelas à l'odeur bien trop étrangère pour qu'elle veuille y rester. On avait déposé pour elle un corset de combat sur la commode, et des éléments d'armure. Rien que la vue lui provoqua un soupir. Mais sa chaîne ne lui laissa pas assez de liberté pour aller les toucher. A peine levée elle dut déjà se rasseoir car la porte s'ouvrait. Gladius pénétra dans la pièce de sa démarche fière, elle lui jeta un regard noir.

-C'est amusant ?

-Tu fais vraiment peine à voir.

-Tais-toi ! Dégage ! C'est Doffy mon instructeur maintenant, alors tu n'as plus le droit de m'approcher !

-Tant que tu seras au bas de la pyramide j'aurais tous les droits. Le Jeune Maître a demandé à ce que tu sois libérée pour aujourd'hui. (Il inséra une clé à l'intérieur du cadenas présent sur gorge.) Rejoins-le dans son bureau, et surtout fais-toi discrète.

-… pourquoi ça ?

-Contente-toi d'obéir.

La jeune fille se massa le cou une fois débarrassée de la chaîne, et fut bien déçue qu'on ne lui retire pas aussi le collier. L'officier la laissa seule le temps de s'habiller. Elle troqua son bandeau contre un justaucorps noir, attacha les sangles du corset et de l'épaulière, jusqu'à même recouvrir son unique main de chair d'un gantelet de fer. Son corps enfantin se retrouvait soudain paré d'un arsenal de guerre qui par une loi curieuse lui sied à merveille. Elle finit de fixer le plastron sur sa poitrine et s'élança au bureau du flamant. Moineau mit un moment à se décider entre frapper à la porte et prendre le risque de le contrarier. Au moins par stratégie, elle toqua et pénétra en silence. Cette même sensation qu'elle n'avait qu'en face d'un danger se déclara comme un incendie. Son affichage rétinien lui indiquait également du point rouge clignotant que l'homme retourné n'était pas n'importe qui. Et justement, qui était-il pour surpasser la crainte que lui inspirait le Shichibukai ?


	20. Surgeon

**Hey~**

Merci à Aieza, Nocturnis-Lepus, nikkouyoku, Guest, anna, Traff Lamy et Ic'ilver pour leurs commentaires ! :D

Ha ha je ne dirais pas qui est le méchant pas beau qui a fait peur à Krys-chan xD Voilà je vous fais plaisir un petit chap du côté de Law, en espérant qu'il vous plaise :3

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Surgeon**

* * *

Outre l'amertume, et une fois la colère passée, le chirurgien parvenait à y trouver du positif. C'était allé trop vite entre eux, et cette séparation lui donnait justement le temps de réfléchir à leurs actions. Rien que pour ces maigres moments de bonheur ils avait été irresponsables. Lui-même avouait son immaturité. La présence de la jeune fille l'incitait pourtant à toujours peser le pour et le contre, car elle est jeune, et ne comprend pas forcément ce que lui comprend, mais ça n'avait pas été suffisant. Plusieurs fois il avait laissé la passion le prendre et l'emmener, par simple instinct animal, qu'il était pourtant capable de retenir ! Mais elle lui ôtait tous ses acquis... Tout ce qu'il croyait pouvoir, était remis en cause au profit de sentiments naïfs. C'était bon, certes, mais ça ne l'aidait pas aujourd'hui.

Car ce serait mentir que de jouer encore l'insensible, évidemment qu'il n'y avait aujourd'hui rien de plus triste que se réveiller seul ! On finit par se dire que la solitude va passer, elle aussi.

Et puis Moineau habitait un peu en lui désormais, alors c'était peut-être un cadeau inestimable que d'être soumis aux lois de la science. Il eut beau diagnostiquer des symptômes imaginaires, ça n'était pas une maladie que d'aimer autrement ! Le pouvoir étranger circulant dans ses veines s'accommodait à son corps et s'intégrait harmonieusement à ses humeurs. N'était-ce que le lien du pantin à son maître ou un sentiment profond ? Il l'ignorait mais il aimerait savoir si ce chagrin était bien de lui ou de la cyborg. Souffrait-elle, si loin, au point que sa tristesse crie à l'aide jusqu'ici ? Mais que pouvait-il faire, si ce n'est se réconforter dans l'idée qu'elle puisse aussi sentir son coeur battre… Dans le doute Law mettait un point d'honneur sur sa santé et une barrière à l'alcool. Avec un peu de chance, même si ce n'était il semblerait que mental, elle se sentirait un peu mieux à le savoir sobre et à peu près vivant.

Le capitaine s'empara sur son passage au dortoir de Sacha Barnet. La jeune femme avait eu la bienséance depuis l'incident de se faire discrète et aussi minuscule qu'un grain de sable, mais ça n'allait visiblement pas jouer en sa faveur. Il nota ses poings serrés, son regard fuyant, ses joues cramoisies et son sourcil levé. Son silence lui faisait atteindre les sommets du stress et ça n'était que le début de sa vengeance. Elle sursauta aux premiers sons de sa voix.

-Je ne m'étendrais pas sur le sujet, tu as eu assez de cran, si c'est bien cela, pour me manquer de respect…

-C'était instinctif, reprit-elle tout bas.

-Impulsif. Pas la peine de te justifier, Barnet, j'appliquerais de toute manière des sanctions.

-Hein ? Mais vous alliez faire n'importe quoi et j'ai empêché ça ! s'écria la rousse, déjà revenue d'aplomb.

Un sourire mauvais naquit sur les lèvres du chirurgien.

-Ah oui ? Alors dis-moi ce que tu sais. Hm ? Où est partie Krys ? Pourquoi ?

-Je… vous ne l'avez jamais dit.

-Exact. Car personne n'a à le savoir et tu n'avais aucun droit de t'en mêler.

-… alors on la laisse juste s'en aller ? C'est ça votre plan ? critiqua la pirate.

-On survit chacun de notre côté.

Encore une fois il était plus facile de croire qu'ils avaient fait ce choix à deux pour parer à l'égoïsme de la jeune fille. Sur le moment la panique avait eu raison de toute autre chose, elle l'avait manipulé, puis abandonné comme il l'avait fait à la nuit Rouge. Sur ce point-là il ne pouvait la tenir pour responsable, même s'il savait que sa vengeance était remise à plus tard. Et par colère il avait eu beau chercher il ne trouvait pas de reproches à faire : elle avait exactement agi comme il en aurait été capable. La même froideur, même ingéniosité, et pareil amour. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir vu comme petit chiot avait grandi.

Law ne voudrait pas l'avouer, mais il aimerait dire "merci". Sans plus, sans artifices. Juste merci d'avoir comblé cette brèche qui allait les tuer et son propre gouffre. La grimace de Sacha lui importait peu, car ils étaient nombreux à ne pas avoir eu le temps ou l'occasion de connaître la cyborg. Personne hormis Bepo n'était donc en mesure de juger ce qu' _ils_ avaient fait. Certes, c'était cruel autant pour lui que pour eux, ça a créé de faux espoirs, mais ça aura eu le mérite de stopper une chose irrationnelle, mais qui lui manquait ceci dit.

Il mit fin à l'attente insoutenable de la rouquine en lui indiquant la sortie d'un mouvement de bras.

-Je ne vais pas te répéter le règlement, tu es de corvée jusqu'à la semaine prochaine, des effets personnels t'ont été confisqués, et bon retour à ta cabine.

La jeune femme poussa un cri silencieux, son sourire s'accentua : par "effets personnels" il parlait bien évidemment de ses bombes, bâtons de dynamites et tout autre type d'objet dangereux qu'elle gardait précieusement comme une poule sur ses œufs. Le claquement de la porte sonna mélodieusement dans ses oreilles, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'irriter quelqu'un ! Et pourtant Law ne cessait de soupirer. Un trajet à bord du sous-marin ne lui avait jamais paru si long ni ennuyant. Même sa montagne de bouquins ne parvenait plus à le séduire, et son lit lui évoquait toujours comme un fantôme, plus que ça le corps dénudé de la jeune fille. Sa muse. Elle qui ne cessait de chanter des gémissements sous son ventre. Il rêvait de toutes les folies qu'ils auraient pu commettre si un peu plus de temps leur avait été accordé. Ses touchers timides et hésitants sur sa peau lui manquaient terriblement. Il n'arrivait pas à se raisonner ! Ce chemin qu'il était en train de faire passait avant tout ! C'était l'unique chose qui les relierait et pourtant il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer ! Le capitaine ne changerait pas d'avis là-dessus : l'amour est vraiment stupide !

Dormir dans sa chambre lui était quasi-impossible sans avoir le vêtement serré à cause de ses maudites pensées ! C'était comme si elle était toujours là, mais qu'il pouvait à peine la toucher. Ça le frustrait et ne faisait que nourrir ses besoins charnels d'un manque horrible. Il trouvait maintenant un détail dégueulasse à l'amour : on ne s'en passe plus.

Sa dernière solution pour au moins éviter l'insomnie était de partager le couloir ou le pont sur le ventre mou de son second. Ce dernier comprenait tout à fait que Law ne puisse plus supporter certaines choses, dont la solitude. Malgré ses airs froids il avait cruellement besoin de chaleur, que Moineau n'était plus là pour lui apporter. Le chirurgien se gelait. Bepo le porta jusqu'à sa cabine lorsqu'il se fut endormi. L'ours polaire se rassura dans son visage serein, il ne dormait pas soûl mais sobre. Ses pattes blanches s'apprêtaient à quitter la chambre quand un bras tatoué l'agrippa.

-Attends… soupira-t-il en frottant ses paupières lourdes. Il fallait qu'on parle…

-On peut faire ça demain capitaine. Reposez-vous.

-Je dormirais plus tard. On doit d'urgence établir une stratégie avant d'arriver à Shabondy.

-Law…

-J'irais pas me coucher tant qu'on aura pas fini.

Le Heart céda aux "caprices" du capitaine et alla lui chercher de quoi noter. Depuis qu'il avait annoncé leur nouvelle destination, soit le Shin Sekai, le navire était en quelque sorte en ébullition. Certains craignaient le pire, surtout après avoir vu jusqu'où Law était capable d'aller dans sa mélancolie folle, et d'autres acceptaient sans extravagances dans le silence de partir vers le nouveau monde, le vrai. Bepo aurait jugé l'aventure trop risquée si le noiraud ne s'était pas remis de ses épreuves, à présent il était tout à fait capable de prendre ses responsabilités. La mine du crayon s'usait à une vitesse folle sur les pages. La joie du désarroi n'avait jamais été si puissante. Des milliers de raisonnements fleurissaient dans son cerveau, mais il venait de trouver la perle rare, du moins aussi rare que répugnante. Et s'il avait su où finirait le sacrifice de Moineau il aurait eu la force de lui arracher ce pistolet des mains !

Mais à l'heure qu'il est, la jeune fille devait sûrement se douter de leur stratagème, ou même se rendre là-bas ! Et c'était très loin de ce qu'il envisageait… et d'autre part ça lui laissait une grande opportunité. Mais tout le monde s'y opposerait, car il était bien le seul capable de projeter une pareille folie. Le chirurgien s'affaissa lentement contre les coussins.

-Bepo… est-ce que le journal a parlé des supernovas dernièrement ?

-Oui. Il y aurait comme un mouvement en marche. Une espèce d'acharnement de la Marine sur eux.

-Mais pas sur moi… alors ils attendent que je les amène jusqu'à Krys.

-Pardon ? Tu veux dire que toi et Krys, ils vous utilisent comme appâts ?

-C'est la seule explication. Je vais être leur cible une fois dans le Nouveau Monde, et je n'aurais d'autre choix que de retrouver Krys avant qu'ils ne s'en prennent à elle.

-Mais pourquoi les supernovas attaqueraient Krys-chan ? Elle est de leur côté !

-Ils ne savent rien d'elle Bepo, au contraire… Et ils vont la tuer en pensant détruire une arme qui aurait elle-même pu les tuer.

C'était normal, se disait Law. Tout comme il aurait aussi été capable de tuer Krys s'il ne l'avait pas connue.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait capitaine ? s'affola l'ours.

-Rien ne change à mon plan, on continue jusqu'à cette idiote, puis je me débrouillerai.

-C'est trop dangereux capitaine…

-Hm ? (Il déposa sa casquette sur le bord de la table de chevet et frotta ses cheveux en bataille.) Dangereux… Non, ce n'est pas tout à fait comme si nous n'avions pas d'alliés.

-Quoi ?

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent malicieusement.

-Laisse-moi te rappeler qu'elle est de mon camp, ce qui fait d'elle un agent infiltré, et qui va me permettre de m'y infiltrer aussi. Le schéma est simple nan ? Et j'imagine qu'elle aura une place conséquente, donc elle sera tout à fait en mesure de m'aider.

Le t-shirt du pirate trouva son chemin sur la commode, il se glissa sous les couvertures.

-Merci.

-Non, merci à vous capitaine. Vous êtes de retour.

-Oï ! Ça a toujours été ma place ! Tu veux contredire ?

-E-Euh… c'est que…

Il tira le blanc sur le matelas et lui titilla affectueusement les oreilles pour le taquiner. Ses grandes babines exprimèrent un sourire timide, il serra fort le torse de l'homme dans ses grands bras poilus, tandis que ce dernier jouait avec sa fourrure.

-Si ça se passe mal, et que je recommence… ça. Je veux que tu m'en empêches.

-D-D'accord !

-Ouais… va te coucher toi aussi, on a une longue journée qui nous attend.

-Vous vous ne voulez pas que je reste un peu ?

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Uh… je me disais que sans Krys-chan, vous vous sentiez peut-être un peu seul alors…

Un grognement sourd lui conseilla fortement de s'en aller, et il ne se fit pas prier ! L'ours s'empressa de fermer la porte, et Law de vite oublier le joyeux souvenir de la cyborg à demi-nue dans son lit qu'avait rappelée inconsciemment son second. C'était dur d'accepter qu'un être tel que lui soit si sensible à la solitude. Ce seul mot avait pourtant résumé sa vie en grande partie. Étrange qu'il ne le tolère plus. Et étrange était ce vide dans sa poitrine, dans tout son corps d'ailleurs. Mais ça n'était pas comme avant où il faisait tout pour le noyer, aujourd'hui ça lui donnait l'envie de surpasser au lieu de crouler. L'amour n'aura jamais raison de lui. Promesse à Moineau, d'où est son oiseau.

Ce réveil fut un peu plus doux que les précédents, et il mettait ça sur le compte de sa conscience tranquille. Visiblement accepter son sentiment de manque l'aidait aussi à le combattre. Il prenait silencieusement note de tout ça dans un coin de sa tête. Qui sait, ça pourrait lui être utile à l'avenir.

Première nuit sans réveil brusque. Un grand exploit du chirurgien. Et ses nakamas virent bien la différence entre le Law insomniaque et celui qui comble ses cernes noires. Il était clairement de meilleure humeur. Pas au point de ressembler à un imbécile heureux, évidemment, mais il était maintenant possible de tenir une conversation avec lui sans risquer de se faire déchiqueter du regard, ce qui était rassurant pour tout le monde. Le capitaine profita de l'île où ils s'étaient arrêtés, question de ravitaillement, pour leur laisser carte blanche, et lui, s'informer un maximum en compagnie de Bepo sur les agissements de la Marine qui devenaient de plus en pus louches.

Il était surprenant la manière dont il distinguait la rue après avoir récupéré l'affection perdue de la cyborg. Elle avait beau être absente, le monde était comme avec elle, si lumineux de tout ce qu'ils avaient connu. Il avançait la main gauche dans la poche et l'autre serrée autour du fourreau de son épée. L'ours ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans sa marche au travers de la ville.

-J'ai trouvé un article intéressant capitaine ! s'écria-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Bepo lui tendit une page de journal déchirée. Il lui expliqua l'avoir trouvée dans un bar, où les infos de ce genre foisonnent, et remarqué immédiatement que le visage de Krys n'y apparaissait pas, alors que pourtant depuis des mois on s'acharnait à les accuser tous les deux de "vol". Évidemment, ce soi-disant vol était le meurtre des créations de Sirius, dont la cyborg avait soudain semblerait-il été innocentée. "Une erreur d'enquête." Ce passage laissa stupéfait le noiraud. Lui comme son second ne s'interrogèrent absolument pas sur ladite erreur car elle était inexistante, le complot en revanche était bien réel ! Ce mensonge du Gouvernement confirmait l'hypothèse du chirurgien : la seule et unique raison pour la Marine de blanchir le nom de la jeune fille est de l'intégrer à leur armée. Il ne leur en fallut pas plus pour immédiatement rentrer au submersible et faire le point. En moins de dix minutes le bureau était devenu une seconde salle d'opération, mais dans un autre sens. Un gigantesque tableau de feuilles volantes avait été dressé contre le mur, pas très loin des avis de recherches barrés de rouge, où le chirurgien retrouvait avec un malin plaisir la face de Eustass Kidd. Rien qu'imaginer qu'un type pareil ait une chance de la trouver en premier lui mettait la rage au ventre : le rouquin n'aurait aucune pitié pour elle. Il mit son poing contre les documents accrochés au mur et prouvant son raisonnement.

-On va contourner chaque navire. Lorsque nous aurons atteint un rayon suffisant, on mettra le vaisseau en sécurité et hors de portée des supernovas.

-Et ensuite capitaine ?

-Pour la suite de l'opération j'agirais seul.

-Désolé… je ne crois pas que ça soit très prudent…

-Bepo. Moins on sera nombreux et plus on aura de chances d'y parvenir. Je ne ferais qu'alerter Krys de notre présence, et elle prendra les mesures nécessaires pour que je puisse l'approcher. Je sais bien que l'emmener en une étape est impossible, et elle refuserait de me suivre, alors on va procéder lentement, et vous resterez tous au sous-marin.

L'ours se dandina d'un pied à l'autre.

-Après ce qu'il s'est passé on aimerait tous aider capitaine !

-Mais vous m'aiderez Bepo. Vous serez mon seul moyen de communication avec l'extérieur, et il se peut même que vous ayez à rencontrer les supernovas en mon nom. C'est très important que vous restiez à un point fixe et stratégique afin de les intercepter avant même que la Marine n'agisse.

-On fera tout pour les retenir !

-Je n'en doute pas.

Trafalgar s'apprêtait à clore le débat quand des hurlements et des appels à l'aide retentirent dans les couloirs. N'ayant rien perdu de sa réactivité le capitaine s'élança au pas de course et arriva le premier devant Penguin et sa combinaison dégoulinante de rouge carmin. Un sang qui visiblement n'était pas le sien, mais appartenait à la rousse évanouie dans ses bras, Sacha, le corps bariolé de plaies encore fraîches.

C'est mentir qu'oublier que le chirurgien n'avait plus vu de pareilles scènes depuis la nuit Rouge. L'alcool s'était bien assez occupé de lui et de sa réalité dans ce temps-là. Alors son cerveau bloqua un instant, envahi par les cris de Penguin, de l'équipage… tout faisait écho dans les parois de son crâne… mais que faisait-il là ? Ah oui, il est médecin. Law donna une gifle mentale à ses souvenirs funestes et s'empressa de dégager la table d'opération. Il fit venir Shachi pour l'assister et sortir le pirate traumatisé de la pièce. Le capitaine se dit silencieusement qu'il lui fallait avoir une conversation avec Penguin au plus vite, et d'ailleurs avec tous, car la nuit Rouge n'avait épargné personne. Il reprit vite son calme une fois un scalpel en main et sa patiente sous anesthésie. Le contact des gants blancs et la sensation de plénitude entouré de son matériel stérilisé le plongea dans un autre monde : il était médecin, il sauvait des vies depuis nombre d'années. Et plus rien autour n'avait son importance.

Shachi lui porta un regard inquiet tout le long de l'opération et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il ait désinfecté et recousu les plus grosses blessures. Peut-être s'attendait-il à le voir craquer et abandonner la lutte contre le sang qui coulait à flot, mais bien au contraire, le bip irrégulier de la machine le tenait éveillé loin des cauchemars. Le chirurgien se disait au fond de lui, tout en exécutant ses gestes habiles et calculés, que c'était ce que Moineau attendait de lui, et qu'elle serait fière de le retrouver dans son infirmerie plutôt que soûl à en crever le plancher.

Il finit de panser ses plaies et laissa Shachi administrer à la rousse les derniers médicaments. Lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce, son regard tomba immédiatement en face-à-face avec celui de Penguin. Le jeune homme avait toujours cette horreur et cette inquiétude maladive plaquées à ses traits.

-Comment elle va ? s'écria le pirate, trop affolé pour tenir en place sans se tordre les doigts.

Law ne tint pas compte de son stress évident, et ne chercha pas à non plus à abréger ses peurs.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-J-Je… Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai vu…

-Reste à son chevet jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. On aura une discussion.

Le docteur n'attendit pas de réponse, il se dépêcha d'entrer dans sa cabine et profiter du calme qu y régnait pour se vider le crâne de tous ces hurlements. Ce ne devait être qu'une impression, mais il avait bien cru avoir durant l'opération des pressentiments comme la jeune fille en aurait eu. Des choses étranges allaient arriver tout autour de lui. Et ce mystère sur la lionne devait en être un premier. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu provoquer de telles blessures ? L'hypothèse d'une éventuelle attaque d'un supernova n'était pas négligeable, puisqu'ils devaient bien se douter qu'il était aussi la cause de cet acharnement sur eux et en lien avec la cyborg, source de tous ces problèmes malgré elle, mais selon ses recherches avec Bepo une telle chose n'aurait été possible que dans le Nouveau Monde ! S'il avait pu il se serait penché sur ses nakamas… mais du temps il en manquait. Et la Marine n'attendra pas de les savoir prêts à combattre pour les prendre en chasse. Le chirurgien reposait donc sa question sur les épaules de Penguin, qui avait au vu de sa réaction été témoin de quelque chose. Un quelque chose qui avait réussi à lui ôter la parole.

Law prit une douche tiède pour se débarrasser de l'odeur du bloc opératoire collée à sa peau et des théories dangereuses qui ne cessaient d'affluer dans sa tête. Ils avaient à peine entamé leur longue traversée, et déjà une blessée… Sans exagérer, ni être trop négatif, il le percevait comme un premier échec. C'était normal pour un capitaine de se questionner parfois, chaque leader a ses moments de doute, et il aimait y mettre fin par lui-même sans avoir à consulter son second. Tandis que l'eau avait ruisselé contre son corps, lui s'était demandé que pouvaient en penser ses hommes. Y voyaient-ils une raison de plus d'abandonner ? Mais Moineau… que disait-elle ? L'imbécile heureuse qui a foi en lui, qu'aurait-elle dit ? Law sourit, car un sourire aurait suffi à cette imbécile pour engendrer une aventure.


	21. Commander

**Hey~ (ma vieille intro pourrie)**

Merci à anna, Larien, Ic'ilver, Flo, Traff Lamy et Nocturnis-Lepus pour vos beaux commentaires ! :D

Et maintenant un petit passage pour répondre à quelques messages~

Traff Lamy : Oh merci *^* Un jour je serais une usine à sushis tellement je m'enroule bien, telle une feuille d'algue~ Ha ha au début de Under the iron je galérais sur le personnage de Law, que j'avais encore jamais utilisé, et puis maintenant j'ai plus peur et les mots s'en vont tous seuls :)

Flo : Hey ! Contente que ça t'ait plu ! Effectivement en ce moment je déborde d'inspi' pour Madness is coming, mais ceux qui suivent mes autres fics sont au courant pour mon virus xD Voilà, c'est comme ça, j'arrive pas à gratter un max sur plusieurs fics en même temps du coup je prends du retard T^T Donc pour répondre à tes questions il y aura sûrement des rencontres entre supernovas à un certain stade de l'histoire, mais pas d'alliance prévue, ni de grosse ellipse :)

Mais du coup s'il n'y a pas d'ellipse, vous me direz " Et Ace alors ? Mais c'est quoi cette carabistouille !" (le vieux langage...) Ben chez moi Ace il est en vie et y a pas eu de Marineford ! U_U

anna : Uiiii moi aussi je les imagine super proches Law et Bepo :3

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Commander**

* * *

Elle attendit patiemment que l'on sorte l'aiguille de sa chair pour palper sa veine trouée et stopper le saignement. Les prises à répétition avait beau l'affaiblir, ce n'était pas le flamant qui dirait stop. Tout allait trop vite…

… depuis ce jour-là, dans son bureau, où elle avait pu embrasser le passé. Mais aussi la terreur ! Car l'homme face au géant et dos à elle n'était autre qu'un Amiral, et pas des plus compatissants. Il s'était présenté à elle comme étant Sakazuki, un nom qu'elle ne manquerait pas de retenir vu la peur qu'il lui avait faite endurer. Par chance ça n'avait été que le calvaire de cinq minutes, le temps qu'il la détaille de haut en bas dans ses accoutrements noirs de soldat, et qu'elle se résigne à parler. Après ça Doflamingo l'avait faite sortir, et elle n'avait jamais su ce que faisait ici un Amiral, ni d'où lui venait ce regard empoisonné.

Joker disait pourtant la protéger de la Marine ! Serait-ce un mensonge ?

Cette terrifiante rencontre l'avait malgré tout laissée sur sa faim, et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir tenté d'apercevoir quelques bribes de conversation. Mais elle n'apprit rien.

Krys était restée planquée dans la chambre du flamant jusqu'à ce que l'intrus ait déserté les lieux : elle avait eu le pressentiment que revoir ses traits autoritaires, impassibles et insensibles, serait comme oiseau de mauvaise augure. Et dès lors elle avait couru rejoindre l'homme tout aussi effrayant. Doffy n'avait pas sourcillé à sa venue, ni répondu à aucune de ses questions. Son dernier espoir d'assouvir sa curiosité se porta sur Gladius, et même s'il lui répondit, l'officier n'inventa que des mensonges ! C'est du moins ainsi qu'elle interpréta l'appellation de "Dr. S".

Le soir-même elle redevint prisonnière du lit. Et ce fut ainsi chaque nuit. Elle n'avait que la journée pour arpenter le repaire, provoquer Dellinger en duel et soutirer des informations sur le mystère du défunt docteur. Krys n'y croyait pas ! Elle avait vu de ses propres yeux les flammes consumer son cadavre jusqu'aux os ! Et pourtant on ne cessait de lui répéter que l'homme était en vie, et arrivait dans deux jours. L'officier lui cria même de bien se tenir pour sa venue. C'était à n'y rien comprendre… De même que le flamant ne lui laissait plus une minute ! Elle était sans cesse contrainte de le suivre à tous ses rendez-vous et le coller comme une imbécile où qu'il aille. Elle n'appréciait pas de devoir jouer sa décoration, mais elle apprenait malgré elle de nombreuses choses, et admirait cette manière infaillible dont il dirigeait non seulement son équipage, mais aussi le monde entier. Car c'était bien ce qu'elle avait pu voir dans son bureau. Il n'y avait plus que la Marine pour lui résister, le reste avait déjà succombé à ses fourberies. Et encore et toujours revenait ce Dr. S, qui avait fortement contribué à son _empire_.

Les deux jours passés, Krys avait la boule au ventre. La nuit avait été dure à supporter, sans compter la présence démoniaque de Joker et la nostalgie du capitaine pirate. Ce matin-là encore, elle enfila le gantelet, le justaucorps, l'épaulière, et toutes ces petites choses qui faisaient de Moineau le soldat des hommes. Son menton se releva fièrement lorsqu'elle traversa le couloir, Même le sarcasme de ce cher Gladius ne réussit pas à lui ôter sa dignité. Aujourd'hui elle avait choisi de ne pas être une enfant et ce en sachant même que son innocence lui épargnerait bien des souffrances. Mais avoir un cadavre dans la tête au lieu de rêver comme n'importe qui l'avait vite endurcie. Alors qu'elle avançait d'une démarche résolue jusqu'au bureau, un homme la percuta soudain. Les livres dans ses bras se renversèrent.

-Ah ! Excuse-moi ! s'écria-t-il en s'accroupissant.

Elle fut étonnée de rencontrer… un museau. Un museau à poils gris. Pour peu elle se serait mise à hurler, si l'animal ne semblait pas forcer sur ses babines pour esquisser un sourire "humain".

-Ne crains rien, je ne suis pas un prédateur.

-A-Ah… d'accord… pardon de vous avoir bousculé !

Outre la surprise d'entendre parler une bête, elle restait figée sur chaque détail qui le constituait. De ses yeux bleu glace, perçants, cerclés de noir, à ses grandes oreilles de loup et enfin cette grande queue touffue qui se balançait derrière sa blouse médicale. Il était d'autant plus étonnant sa grande taille, mais sa fine musculature alors que l'on s'attendrait à une carrure gigantesque. Krys continuait de le fixer. Après un pseudo-sourire il reprit son chemin. Elle resta interdite. C'était ce même étonnement qu'elle avait eu face à Bepo… Et quel étrange personnage.

La jeune fille, un peu bouleversée par cet incident, se rendit d'abord aux cuisines chiper un morceau de pain à croquer et se rendit ensuite au bureau du flamant. Pour une fois la porte était déjà entrouverte, alors elle se permit d'y aller sans frapper. Krys se mit à suspecter les coïncidences de la hanter : Doflamingo souriait à l'homme vêtu de blanc face à lui, et qui se trouva être le loup du couloir.

-Bonjour Krys, laisse-moi te présenter le Dr. S. Enfin… un second Dr. S.

-Quoi ?

-Mon nom est Sylver, lança-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

Elle soupira. Ce n'était qu'une coïncidence de nom… Mais évidement ! Ce qu'elle avait été stupide de s'inquiéter ! Le blond lui fit signe d'approcher au lieu de rester au pas de la porte, elle s'exécuta, le regard captivant du médecin s'intensifia. Les deux hommes échangèrent encore un air complice.

-Tu dois être Krys. Enchanté.

-E-Euh… pourquoi vous vous faites appeler Dr. S ?

Elle se maudit la langue. C'était sorti tout seul, et c'est vrai que ça l'angoissait encore.

-Pour mon prénom, ricana-t-il. Enfin… c'était aussi une manière pour le docteur Sirius de rester sous anonymat en utilisant mon propre nom. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça t'a fait peur ?

-Il est mort…

-Je sais, je suis désolé. C'était un homme avec de grands projets.

L'acide lui remonta à la gorge. Après avoir entendu les mots de Law, et maintenant qu'elle connaissait la véritable histoire, il lui était impossible de ne pas le haïr.

-Je compte bien prendre soin de son héritage, si tu le permets, M-21.

-Ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! rugit la cyborg malgré toute sa bonne volonté.

Elle se souvenait à ce moment-là de la colère de Gabriel, lorsque Mir l'avait appelé par son nom de code. Elle avait ce jour-là compris à quel point c'était dégradant.

Joker tira doucement sur son collier pour lui rappeler sa présence, et donc son obligation au silence. La brune se cala à contrecœur sur ses genoux et se fit muette face au regard apitoyé du loup.

-Allons, Doffy, ne soyez pas si dur avec elle… Ce n'est qu'une toute jeune fille, elle apprendra à se tenir correctement.

-Fufufu… tu ignores depuis combien de temps j'essaie de l'éduquer !

-C'est sûr qu'elle n'a pas l'air docile. Et vous avez déjà lu les termes du contrat ?

-Sakazuki est venu en personne. Comme quoi la Marine a le sens des affaires.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas. Je serais honoré de m'occuper de la transaction, vraiment.

-Tu ne devines même pas pourquoi je t'ai choisi, Sylver ?

-Oh si, je le sais… Mais mieux vaut ne pas brusquer les choses. Sengoku m'a ordonné de la "vérifier". Alors il me faudra plusieurs jours, peut-être même une semaine, avant de l'emmener.

-Qu'est-ce qu'i vérifier ?

-Un bilan de santé, tout simplement. J'ai participé à distance à ce projet, alors ne vous en faites pas je suis en mesure de la gérer. De plus il n'a jamais pu être fixé une "limite" à son évolution, alors qui sait jusqu'où s'étendent ses capacités… Nous pourrions avoir des surprises.

La brune plissa les paupières. Elle ignorait qu'il existait une quelconque évolution à ses aptitudes. Certes, elles s'étaient déjà renforcées depuis le temps, jusqu'à contrôler un humain plus faible par la simple pensée, ou voir avec plus de précision, mais elle ne se doutait pas pouvoir aller plus loin que ça. Et "ça", ça l'effrayait déjà. La sentant s'agiter un peu sur ses jambes le flamant posa une main possessive au sommet de son crâne, ce qui eut le mérite de la statufier littéralement.

-Écoute ce que Sylver te dira.

-Moui…

Le loup fit un sourire. Mais sa dentition l'effraya plus qu'autre chose. Krys se convint silencieusement du plan fourbe derrière tout ça. La venue d'un Amiral, puis d'un scientifique employé par la Marine ne pouvait rien présager de bon. Elle jeta un regard en arrière avant que la porte ne se ferme. Joker semblait satisfait.

La brune se retourna vers l'homme en blouse immaculée. Ce dernier la fixait encore en souriant.

-Si tu veux bien me suivre Krys…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il me cache ?

-Pardon ?

-Doffy.

-Oh… Crois-moi ce n'est rien.

-Rien ? Il a l'intention de me vendre à la Marine c'est ça ?!

-Vendre est un bien grand mot. Ne t'en fais pas, tu resteras toujours sa propriété, dit-il gaiement comme si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir. C'est plus comme un partenariat. Nous avons besoin de toi en tant qu'icône.

-Hein ?

-La Marine a jugé que la menace des supernovas avait trop duré, sans compter le décès de Sirius et de ses inventions… ils ont clairement perdu patience, soupira Sylver. Puisque tu es la dernière, c'est à toi que revient la tâche de porter notre puissance.

-J'y comprends rien !

-Nous allons entrer en guerre, Krys, et Doflamingo étant un Shichibukai il doit nous venir en aide. Tu vois où je veux en venir ? Jusqu'à ce que cela soit terminé, tu es une représentante, non pas de la Marine, mas du Gouvernement. Ce qui est une encore plus grosse tâche. Ton rôle est évidemment de détruire avec nous les supernovas, mais aussi de faire croire à nos soldats que la victoire est assurée. (Il ricana.) Quand on apprend qu'on va se battre face à une armée de pirates sanguinaires, ça refroidit. Alors, tu comprends l'intérêt ? Nous allons te faire passer pour l'arme invincible que tu es peut-être.

-J-Je veux pas faire ça ! J'y participerai pas ! hurla la jeune fille en reculant d'un pas.

-Hum, malheureusement aucun de nous n'a le choix et les ordres viennent de plus haut que tu le penses. J'ai entendu quelques futilités sur toi en arrivant. Je sais qu'un de ces pirates a été ton amant, Trafalgar Law si ma mémoire est bonne… mais c'est une erreur de jugement. Il n'y a que dans les situations critiques que l'on voit la vraie nature de ces hommes-là. Alors si je ne me trompe pas, tu sais déjà qu'il serait prêt à recommencer ce qu'il t'a fait.

-Bouclez-la !

-Contrairement à Joker ou Sakazuki tu n'as pas besoin de me détester. Je te le jure, je ne fais que te conseiller au mieux : ne commets pas d'erreur purement humaine. Il ne faut jamais se leurrer sur la vraie nature des gens, c'est ce qui te tue en premier.

La cyborg poussa un grognement bestial qui sembla plaire à Sylver. La queue du loup se balançait de gauche à droite comme un toutou bienheureux. Puis il courba soudain l'échine.

-Oh… excuse-moi, je ne me suis pas rendu compte du ton que j'ai pris, s'écria-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. Ne te tracasse pas, c'est moi qui me charge de tout ! Pour le moment suis-moi à l'infirmerie.

-… et si je veux pas ?

-Je t'en prie Krys, je ne suis pas ton ennemi ! Je t'assure, je… je ne demande qu'à avoir un peu de ta confiance.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai beau être de la Marine, je ne cautionne pas que l'on te traite de la sorte.

-Et alors ? Ça vous regarde pas…

-J'avais énormément de respect pour ce projet. Tu devines à quel point c'est aberrant ce qu'il t'arrive ! Entre les mains d'un pirate ? Franchement, il n'y a rien de plus ridicule ! Fais-moi confiance on va te récupérer.

-J'ai pas de camp à choisir, je veux être libre.

-Mais il n'y a rien dehors, Krys.

La jeune fille s'indigna.

-Si. Il y a un humain qui m'attend ! MON humain ! Et vos conneries vont le tuer !

Ses doigts couverts de fourrure l'agrippèrent avant qu'elle ne lui tourne le dos.

-C'est allé trop loin pour faire marche arrière. Et si tu comptes te rebeller contre Joker ou la Marine, alors vous êtes sûrs de mourir tous les deux.

-Foutez-moi la paix !

-Je te l'ai dit je ne suis là que pour t'aider ! S'il te plaît, écoute-moi. Il y a une manière bien précise d'obtenir ce que tu veux. Tu ne pourras pas épargner tous les supernovas de la guerre, mais on peut au moins négocier la vie de Trafalgar Law.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. La joie et l'espoir prirent le dessus sur sa méfiance, et elle ne prit pas la peine de se demander pourquoi cet homme cherchait tant à l'aider, ou même à se rapprocher d'elle, car intérieurement elle sautillait d'excitation rien qu'à imaginer revoir son chirurgien.

-Faisons équipe Krys. J'assurerai ta place au sein de l'armée, et quand le moment sera venu, c'est juré, tu auras ta liberté.

-Et Law ?

-Sain et sauf.

Son armure se fissura d'un large sourire. Elle tendit la main au prédateur et il la saisit volontiers. Elle devait avouer que c'était assez rassurant, d'avoir enfin son propre allié dans ce repaire de monstres. Sylver opina du chef et l'emmena aussitôt à l'infirmerie, où il s'était déjà permis de déposer ses affaires personnelles. Krys devina donc que le flamant avant assez confiance en lui pour le laisser s'installer. Le loup se jeta nonchalamment dans un fauteuil et s'empara de quoi noter.

-Alors… tu sais que j'ai été en contact avec Sirius, et sans être indiscret je connais ton corps par coeur.

-C'est pas du tout indiscret, ironisa-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

-Moui, passons. Je sais donc absolument tout de ton métabolisme et de la manière dont tu fonctionnes. Tes capacités, par exemple. Ou ton immunisation, et la réaction particulière de ton sang avec celui d'un être humain.

La cyborg se crispa un peu sur sa chaise. Elle repensait à ses aveux, juste avant de quitter le supernova. Elle devait en savoir plus ! Car qui sait, Law courait peut-être un grand danger.

-V-Vous pouvez me parler de cette… infection sur les humains ?

-J'appelle ça la propagation. Mes collègues disaient "risque d'épidémie"… comme quoi les points de vue diffèrent. Et si c'est ce que tu te demandes c'est irréversible ! D'où le danger. Enfin ce qui les inquiète ce serait plutôt que tu te constitues une armée de "robots humains" car au niveau santé il n'y a aucun problème. Lorsqu'un homme reçoit ton sang, c'est comme si une petite puce s'accrochait à son cerveau, et tu as la télécommande. En réalité c'est un virus cérébral qui a muté en toi, et comme tu es en quelque sorte le corps mère du virus, alors il est bien normal que tu contrôle tes enfants.

-Mais il n'y a aucun danger n'est-ce pas ? Pas d'effets secondaires ?

-Hm… non, pas à ma connaissance. Pourquoi ? Tu as déjà un infecté ?

-Oui. C'est Law.

-Han je vois. C'était volontaire ?

-Pas vraiment… Et c'est normal aussi, quand je ressens les sentiments forts des gens, ou que j'entends les objets me parler ?

-Ça relève du sensoriel. Disons qu'un lien peut se créer entre toi et les humains, et comme toujours ça a un rapport avec ton cerveau. En revanche je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire, par rapport aux objets…

Elle sourit. Évidemment, ça n'était que son degré de folie, mais qui s'était tout de même atténué avec le temps. Elle se souvenait encore de ses premiers jours chez les Heart, où elle pleurait un rideau rouge. Les épreuves et la haine ne lui avaient plus laissé le temps d'entretenir des conversations imaginaires, alors elle avait fini par oublier, et ça n'était pas plus mal car se faire narguer par le sabre du chirurgien était d'un ridicule…

Après avoir répondu aux questions de la jeune fille, il se permit de poser les siennes. Et elle ne chercha pas à lui faire de secrets. De toute manière il semblait assez intelligent pour déceler la vérité par lui-même. Le docteur ne s'y prit pas en douceur, allant jusqu'aux interrogations les plus gênantes. Il n'avait définitivement aucun tact avec ses patients ! Krys rougissait à vue d'œil.

-On peut arrêter, maintenant ? Je crois en avoir assez dit !

-En fait le plus simple serait que tu te déshabilles et…

-Non ! C'est hors de question ! Vous avez qu'à vous creuser la tête !

-Quelle violence, susurra-t-il les oreilles courbées en arrière.

Le loup n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, et elle de mettre à mal sa profession, car la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrait tout à coup. Il abandonna vite son expression peu sérieuse face au maître des lieux, Krys de même.

-Je vois que vous vous entendez bien. Comment ça avance ?

-Très bien ! s'écria le docteur. J'allais justement débuter… (Elle haussa les sourcils. Ce questionnaire n'était-il pas suffisant?) Viens là Krys.

La jeune file s'exécuta sous le regard obsédant du géant, et tendit le bras. Bien que la douleur soit minime, l'aiguille qui planta sa veine la prit par surprise, et de même pour l'air anxieux du docteur. Il ne semblait pas à tout à fait de cet avis. Elle s'apprêtait à se lever une fois le tube rempli de globules rouges, mais ce ne fut en réalité que le premier d'une longue série. Et face à un homme imposant tel que le flamant Sylver n'osait pas dire stop. Mais il y eut un moment où le médecin n'osa pas lui planter sa seringue dans la chair. Il se retourna.

-Ce sera suffisant pour mes recherches.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Depuis quand tu crains de tuer un sujet ?

-Je ne suis pas adepte de méthodes excessives. Et rien ne vaut un corps vivant, plutôt que des échantillons. Alors on va arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, elle est assez faible.

Et pour preuve, Krys peina à refouler sa migraine et tenir sur ses jambes. Elle s'appuya discrètement sur la table. Joker acquiesça avec son mauvais sourire sur la face et s'en alla. Les injures pointaient au bout de sa langue ! Encore une fois il s'était bien foutu du monde ! Elle le suspectait d'avoir forcé le médecin à en pendre plus que nécessaire, rien que pour la rendre molle et avec autant de force qu'un légume ! Le loup soupira.

-Il va vraiment finir par te tuer un jour… Allez, bois ça. Il faut que tu récupères vite sinon tu seras H.S avant d'atteindre le Q.G.

La mixture acide coula sans difficulté dans sa gorge. A ce train-là elle accepterait n'importe quoi tant que c'est un minimum vitaminé. Son corps entier lui semblait lourd, trop dur à transporter… Elle voudrait juste s'allonger sur la table d'opération et faire une sieste, que tout disparaisse derrière ses paupières et voir Law dans ses rêves. C'était bien son seul réconfort. Elle soupira, finit de boire ce médicament et retourna à la chambre de Joker sur les bons conseils de Sylver. Le loup lui suggérait de continuer de se soumettre au flamant, au moins jusqu'à son départ pour une base Marine, mais elle n'en pouvait plus. Et à peine fut-elle allongée et envahie de soupirs qu'il l'enchaîna de nouveau et la força à se tenir près de lui. Or elle avait à peine la force de rester éveillée. La cyborg se laissa crouler sur son torse.

-Je suis épuisée…

-Fufufu… C'est une raison pour moi de te prendre en pitié ?

-Vous avez fait exprès de m'affaiblir !

-Regarde-toi, chuchota-t-il en lui soulevant le menton, tu peux à peine bouger.

Même avec un tant sois peu d'énergie, ses os lui semblaient aussi fragiles que du verre, et lorsqu'il la prit toute contre lui comme une peluche, elle n'osa pas se démener pour le quitter. Il avait pourtant toutes les cartes en main pour la violenter sans risquer le moindre coup, mais se contenta aussi de rester tel quel. Sachant que Morphée viendrait la cueillir au pire moment Krys pria silencieusement pour que la cruauté du géant ne se manifeste pas dans son sommeil. Ses paupières se fermèrent et le manque de sang s'occupa du reste.

Le flamant termina son chapitre d'une traite, bien qu'en réalité son attention s'était plus portée sur le petit lion endormi que les lignes d'encre. Sa jolie créature avait été si épuisée que pas un cauchemar n'était venu la troubler, et si elle s'écartait ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tirer sur sa laisse pour l'approcher encore de lui. Sa présence se ressentait toujours comme une réussite. Il était fier de l'avoir eue malgré la concurrence et de pouvoir user d'elle selon ses désirs, tels le collectionneur et l'objet. Krys était après tout devenue la clé des idéaux de plusieurs hommes… ce qu'elle ignorait bien évidement. Mais il aimait la garder sans cesse dans l'ignorance, puis regarder son visage horrifié, sa terreur, et voir son attachement grandir pour sa Paix illusoire. L'artillerie qui défend une cause pacifique… fufufu. Qu'elle est stupide. Qu'importe le nombre de fois où l'humanité lui avait prouvé son addiction aux guerres de pouvoir elle continuait d'y croire. Selon elle ses capacités pouvaient être utilisées d'une toute autre manière ! Mais son innocence lui faisait oublier la laideur des hommes ! Ce monde n'était pas prêt à accueillir ni elle ni tout être trop pur et à la fois souillé. Ce que Joker ne disait pas, pour qu'elle ne sache pas : Krys était aussi bien porteuse de paix que de guerre. Et elle était également l'un des facteurs qui détermineront la nouvelle ère, une ère qui fera s'élever plus haut encore les gens comme lui, une ère qu'il ne pouvait laisser lui filer entre les doigts ! La jeune fille n'était pas au bout de ses peines dans sa quête de liberté. Et à trop chercher il craignait que la vie ne se dérobe sous ses pieds. Survivrait-elle entourée de soldats ? Loin de lui et de sa présence qui la forçait à rester alerte au danger ? La mort de Krys ne lui ferait pas grand-chose, certes, bien qu'il ait parfois eu de bons sentiments envers cette enfant idiote, mais en revanche il n'accepterait pas que l'enfant en question se permette de ruiner son empire en mourant si simplement. Et au fond ils étaient nombreux à y trouver leur compte.

Lorsque la cyborg daigna ouvrir les yeux il avait cessé depuis un moment de lire et l'observait en silence. Cette proximité inattendue entre leurs corps la fit prendre peur. Elle tenta de s'écarter dans le cliquetis de la chaîne mais il la serra plus fort contre son torse. Un souffle franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

-Tu peux te rendormir. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

-A chaque fois…

-Chuut. Obéis.

Elle sembla se renfrogner.

-Pourquoi paraître gentil tout à coup ? Alors que vous allez juste me donner à la Marine…

-Tu es sûre de ça ?

-Hm. Parce que je suis la seule passerelle entre vous et la Marine.

-Très intelligent.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous allez m'ordonner de faire maintenant ? Trahir tout le monde n'est-ce pas ?

-On dirait que je suis le seul à profiter… Mais en toute franchise c'est de la Marine dont tu devrais te méfier.

-C'est ça votre plan ? Je les infiltre et je vous donne le contrôle de l'intérieur ?

-Je pourrais… Oui je pourrais bien. Mais je n'en vois pas l'utilité. Ta présence là-bas ne signifie pas grand-chose en réalité… c'est juste pour me représenter et leur filer un coup de main avec cette génération d'imbéciles.

-En gros je leur sers d'appât. Et vous alors ? Pourquoi prendre le risque de m'envoyer là-bas ?

-Ils seront trop occupés pour me surveiller… et un royaume m'attend.

-Pardon ?

-Tu comprendras bien assez tôt.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent brusquement. Moineau avait beau ne plus rien y comprendre, chaque sens lui criait d'aller à l'encontre de la volonté du flamant. Voilà donc pourquoi Sylver tenait tant à la faire partir d'ici le plus vite possible : ce que prépare Joker est trop affreux pour qu'elle en soit mêlée. Mieux valait officialiser son alliance avec le Gouvernement et ainsi se détacher de lui, même en apparence.

A l'heure du dîner, la table de la famille fut moins animée que d'ordinaire. Krys devinait que sa présence y était pour quelque chose, et le médecin se contentait d'ignorer les regards noirs à son égard. La venue soudaine d'un Amiral puis d'un scientifique de la Marine n'était visiblement pas au goût de tous. Mais le loup se plaisait à jouer la caricature hautaine et fière comme ils se plaisaient à le voir, alors qu'il n'est rien de ça. Et à la fin du repas il insista d'ailleurs, toujours avec ce sourire de crocs blancs, pour garder un œil sur la cyborg jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille se coucher. Depuis le temps Krys comprenait maintenant le langage de ces gens, qui ne disent jamais les mots comme ils sont. Ça signifiait réclamer un instant avec elle et non la surveiller en tant que tel. Sylver prit la chaise voisine.

-Tu te sens mieux ?

-Je tiens debout.

-Pardon de pas avoir pu l'arrêter. Je… Je t'avoue que j'ai toujours eu la trouille des hommes comme lui.

Elle lui rendit son sourire.

-Ouais, moi aussi.

-Mais ce n'était pas une raison !

L'homme-loup enveloppa tout à coup ses mains entre les siennes. Son regard se fit plus sincère encore.

-Je dois te protéger ! Ce ne sont pas les mots de mes supérieurs mais les miens ! Je dois te protéger Krys, vraiment. Alors je ne peux supporter d'être faible devant toi.

-S-Sylver… tu plaisantes ?

-Si tu ne l'as toujours pas compris, à partir du moment où nous aurons rejoint une base tu prendras le titre de commandant.

-Hein ?!

-Sakazuki et Joker ont passé cet accord. Tu es comme un dirigeant, mais sans influence, alors tu dois t'entraîner à être un chef Krys ! Au moindre écart ils ne manqueront pas de te blesser.

-Mais j'y comprends rien ! Je veux pas être commandant ! s'écria la jeune fille. C'est pas pour moi !

-Mais tu n'as pas le choix. Si tu veux toujours la paix, il faut commencer par te faire entendre, et ils n'entendront jamais la cyborg Krys. Tu vois ? Ils ne veulent qu'un commandant à leurs côtés pour imposer la puissance de la Marine. Et c'est ce qu'on va leur donner ! A partir de maintenant c'est ce que tu es.

-J'en suis incapable ! Regarde-moi. Qui croira à ça ? Tout le monde sait déjà que leur foutue arme n'a que 18 ans !

Un soupir franchit sa barrière de crocs.

-Je sais que tu le peux… Ce n'est que jouer un rôle pour survivre, au moins jusqu'à la paix. Je te promets que je ferais tout pour que ça fonctionne, personne ne se mettra en travers de ton chemin…

Ses poings se serrèrent, il courba un peu plus le dos devant Moineau. Une profonde peur du pouvoir se lisait sur les traits de la jeune fille, et il en tenait compte, tout en reniant le peu de compassion qui reste aux hommes dans son genre. C'était affreux, il se sentait coupable de la forcer à usurper un rôle qui ne lui sied pas, juste comme Joker l'aurait fait. Mais en tant que Krys… jamais elle ne survivrait là-dedans sans perdre ses restes d'humanité. Le loup comptait bien empêcher ça, et lui faire atteindre les sommets de l'hypocrisie s'il le faut ! Car du moment que le sang coule dans ses veines, elle est l'inestimable espoir d'un cessez-le-feu, peut-être même la créatrice d'une future armée, mais jamais sous le nom de Krys.

Lui, Joker, Sakazuki et tous ceux mêlés à ce délire psychédélique étaient coupables d'avoir créé la commandante M-21.


	22. You said there is no angels

**Hey~**

Merci à Ic'ilver, Nocturnis-Lepus, Flo, nikkouyoku, Traff Lamy, anna et Umichan17 ! Alors laissez-moi vous dire merci pour ces beaux petits pavés en commentaire, parce que rien ne me fait plus plaisir qu'une belle review construite x3

Ic'ilver : Mais nion t'es tout juste dans les temps xD Ah oui tu t'attendais sûrement à un bon gros salaud mais nan, Sylver est plutôt cool dans son genre, ou du moins le paraît fufufu... Ah je ne connais pas la série V :o

Umichan17 : Merci beaucoup ! T'inquiète moi aussi ça m'arrive de passer sans commenter n_n Pitié je lance un avis de recherche à la Mary-Sue ! Qu'elle ne prenne jamais possession de ma Krys ou je la dégomme celle-là è-é (en gros préviens-moi si ça part en vrille xD)

anna : Ah la blague de la claque x) J'aime cet humour... Mdr oui c'te pédophile là ! J'irais pas jusque-là mais Krys aurait pu être ta fille quand même TT^TT

Traff Lamy : Je sais je sais j'adore moi aussi x) Et tant mieux si je te surprend hein ! La fin de guerre guimauve par contre y aura du boulot de ce côté... J'espère que la suite te plaira ;)

nikkouyoku : hey ! Alors non je ne compte pas suivre la trame originale, disons que c'est plus simple pour moi de ne pas trop me calquer sur le manga :)

Flo : Exactement Krys commandante mais what the fuck ?! Rassure-toi je ne prépare rien de trop fourbe... du moins pour l'instant x) Et mieux vaut se méfier de Sylver moi je dis ! Alors concernant le temps, ben j'ai rien défini de concret mais pour moi le temps qu'ils fassent chacun leur trajet jusqu'au Nouveau Monde ça leur prend facile plusieurs mois. Kyaaa je suis super contente que mes autres fics te plaisent aussi x3

 **/!\ Attention risque de spoil dans ce chapitre pour ceux qui ne lisent pas les scans**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **You said there is no angels.  
**

* * *

Le dernier jour. Elle soupirait comme si ça n'était jamais assez. Le soleil au dehors, lui inépuisable, embrassait sa peau et les genoux du flamant. Sa grande main caressait comme toujours, distraitement sa chevelure tandis qu'il lisait un roman. Elle restait alors allongée sur ses cuisses comme un chien fidèle. La seule chose appréciable dans ces moments de soumission était le calme. Le reste n'était que mauvaise blague et mauvais fond. Par de tels gestes il ne cherchait qu'à l'enfoncer un peu plus dans son sentiment d'insignifiance, en usant pourtant de belles et grandes paroles qui la maintenaient tout juste hors de l'eau. Krys suffoquait intérieurement sous ses doigts possesseurs, possessifs, et tout ce qui peut désigner un maître infâme qu'elle regrettait d'avoir aimé. Les pages tournaient, le temps se faisait long dans ses touchers omniprésents. Elle soupira.

-Je vous manquerais ?

-Tu le voudrais ?

-Je ne sais pas…

-Moi non plus.

La cyborg lui jeta un regard curieux.

-On se reverra ?

-Je pense, oui, quand tu auras grandi.

-Hm…

Joker referma brusquement son bouquin. Il s'empara à deux mains de ses hanches osseuses et la fit grimper sur son torse. Le son des chaînes allait manquer, lui. Ses tremblements de peur aussi. Mais Krys en elle-même… non, elle ne lui manquerait pas, du moins pas en tant que femme. Pourtant il comptait bien un jour réclamer ce qui lui est dû, car en tant qu'humain elle n'a pas sa valeur. Les lèvres de la jeune fille se pliaient aujourd'hui à ses désirs sans grogner et il mettait ça sur le compte de son départ. Elle se laissa choir dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que le docteur vienne la délivrer. Ce dernier était au courant du jeu de pouvoir qu'exerçait le flamant sur elle, et évidemment il ne cautionnait pas. Faite pour dominer et pourtant recroquevillée sous le ventre d'un homme ? Non ça n'arriverait pas ! Il convainquit le tortionnaire de lui supprimer la honte d'un collier de chien devant Sakazuki.

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls les larmes faillirent couler. Sa gorge de nue de cuir oppressant, son corps libre de mouvement. Elle n'avait pas ressenti de telles libertés depuis plusieurs semaines ! Krys serra fort le loup dans ses bras.

-Merci… susurra-t-elle tout bas dans sa fourrure grise.

-Ce n'est rien. J'ai promis de t'aider.

-Mais ce que vous avez fait c'est… vous imaginez pas comme c'est important pour moi !

-Tu peux me tutoyer Krys, je suppose qu'on est assez proches maintenant.

Elle hocha vivement la tête, prête à l'embrasser. Il s'efforça comme toujours d'imiter les sourires humains, mais ça n'en restait pas moins effrayant.

Cette fois pas de fête, de mots d'adieu pour son départ prématuré. La Don Quichotte Family ne semblait pas apprécier la commandante M-21, peut-être parce que c'était un personnage qu'ils ne pouvaient pas martyriser. Elle snoba leurs regards meurtriers comme ils l'auraient fait pour elle et s'avança jusqu'au gigantesque navire de guerre, épaulée par le fervent docteur. Le seul à sourire pour elle était bien évidemment Joker. Krys s'interrogea. Ne tombait-elle pas dans le piège ? Elle se souvenait de ses frères Henry et Mir, le premier assassiné pour la noble cause qu'il défendait et l'autre en suivant son jugement, tout aussi admirable à ses yeux. Mais tous deux avaient souhaité faire éclater la vérité : la Marine ne défend pas la société, la société est bon prétexte et chair à canon. Voulait-elle être de ceux qui tuent pour les lettres de Justice ? La jeune fille voulait fermer les yeux, juste assez de temps pour ne pas le voir, ça n'était pas le monde qu'elle rêvait derrière le rideau rouge de la scène des esclaves. Ça n'était pas ce que le chirurgien lui avait montré ! Et ça ne ressemblait pas aux idéaux de ses frères. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir eu confiance en le jugement impitoyable de Trafalgar : un homme ne saurait comprendre une autre idéologie que la sienne. C'est pourquoi le concept de Justice a lui-même été bâti sur du sang.

Son ventre se fit soudain douloureux. Elle s'agrippa à la blouse de Sylver, discrètement, et cette main poilue dans son dos lui accorda un peu de répit sous les regards noirs des pirates. Une fois sur le bateau la jeune fille se laissa tomber contre la rambarde. Ils l'effrayaient… Ils l'avaient toujours effrayée ! Alors elle restait bien cachée, dos aux monstres, et pleurait en silence dans ses genoux.

Tout comme Krys la petite fille avait pleuré le monde extérieur sous sa fenêtre barricadée, la grande pleurait les démons qui l'habitaient.

"Les hommes sont affreux." se disait-elle. "Tu seras comme ça un jour Law ? Dis-moi que non."

0o0o0o0o0

Pour remplacer le soupir habituel Bepo esquissa un sourire nostalgique. Devant eux se dressait la tristement célèbre salle de vente de Shabondy. Sans surprise c'était le premier endroit où Law s'était rendu à leur arrivée dans les groves. Elle n'était plus qu'un bâtiment délabré, laissé à la dérive. Comparé à d'autres éléments qui constituaient le passé de Krys, ce lieu-là avait bien mérité sa destruction. Le "rideau rouge" pour lequel avait tant pleuré la jeune fille, était-il enseveli, déchiré, annihilé depuis longtemps ? Elle n'avait plus réclamé cet ami… Elle n'avait rien réclamé d'autrefois. Tout comme lui elle s'était refaite. Alors il répondit que non, lorsque l'ours lui demanda s'il fallait le laisser seul à contempler cette cruauté des hommes. Non il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour comprendre qu'il n'avait pas fait que détruire, et qu'il fut une époque où il avait sauvé des gens.

Il souffla sous sa capuche, se retourna. Comme un automate il s'en allait déjà au second lieu chercher un mécanicien du revêtement capable d'enduire son vaisseau de résine. Les curieuses lois du cerveau humain le forçaient à imaginer le pire : Shabondy n'était plus la même. L'archipel autrefois surveillée en partie se retrouvait parée de soldats à toutes les places. La zone de "non droit" n'avait pas non plus été épargnée. Capitaine et second se mouvaient rapidement dans la foule afin d'esquiver leurs regards. Sortir dans cette période de tensions n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait eue, il l'avouait, mais il était sûrement trop tard pour faire chemin arrière, ce qui attirerait encore plus l'attention de ces satanées mouettes en blanc. Ils se prétendaient oiseaux de Justice ? Mais ils ont tué l'oiseau de la Paix.

Le chirurgien ne perdit pas plus de temps, que ce soit en discussion qu'en contemplation. Il conclut marché en un éclair avec un ouvrier et partit réserver des chambres d'hôtel pour les membres qui ne resteront pas surveiller le navire dans les groves.

Comme toujours Bepo lui conseilla de se reposer. Sachant ses insomnies régulières, à cela rajouté le manque dans tous les sens du terme, il craignait sûrement de ne pas le voir tenir debout. Ce à quoi il ne répondait pas : si c'était ça le plus inquiétant, alors il ne tenait plus debout depuis longtemps.

Le capitaine s'engouffra à l'intérieur du bar. Il lui avait fallu un moment pour réussir à s'évader de l'hôtel sans alerter son équipage, qui aurait piqué une crise en apprenant sa destination infestée de saké. La pièce était déserte dans la faible lueur de la lampe, si ce n'est une grande femme derrière le comptoir. Elle avait un carré plongeant noir, très court, qui remontait à ses joues et portait un t-shirt rose avec dessus une araignée dont les pattes recourbées suggéraient sa poitrine volumineuse et le collier de perles jaunes qui l'habillait. Ses grands yeux d'ébène le fixaient, il s'assit sur un des tabourets, elle troqua sa cigarette en fin de vie pour une nouvelle.

-100 000 berrys, annonça-t-elle d'entrée.

Le pirate haussa les sourcils, ni plus ni moins surpris par la barmaid.

-Je n'ai rien commandé.

-C'est le prix de l'info que vous voulez.

Il retira lentement sa capuche, dévoilant un sourire sur le visage de la femme.

-Trafalgar Law, dit-elle d'un ton appréciateur. Enchanté, appelez-moi Shakky.

-Enchanté…

Son regard s'affaissa légèrement. Il était assez déstabilisé d'avoir été découvert si simplement, par une parfaite inconnue.

-Je plaisantais pour les 100 000 berrys. Je vous demanderais juste en contrepartie de me dire ce que je ne sais pas.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous savez déjà, au juste ? Il faut que ce soit équitable.

-Et bien, je sais peut-être où est la p'tite Krys… et sous quel nom vous la verrez.

-Affaire conclue, cracha-t-il aussitôt.

Le sourire de la barmaid s'accentua.

-Si vous aviez un tant soit peu suivi le journal vous auriez aussi pu deviner ce qui se trame.

-Hm… et donc ?

-Il a été découvert que c'était le Shichibukai Doflamingo qui possédait la dernière arme du docteur Sirius, et arme qui avait été conçue pour la Marine à la base. Alors une espèce d'alliance a été faite. La p'tite Krys va appartenir au Gouvernement jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait remplie sa mission, qui est de vous éliminer.

-J'avais déjà prévu ce scénario… vous n'avez pas plus précis ?

-Commandante M-21. C'est son nom. Elle sera au quartier général derrière Red Line.

-Et c'est tout ce que vous avez ?

-Laissez-moi finir. La petite est un appât à rookies. Une fois qu'ils se seront tous regroupés autour de la Marine, ils formeront un deuxième cercle pour capturer cette nuée de pirates.

-Vos infos doivent être un peu erronées…

-Pourquoi cela ?

-M-21 possède des capacités hors normes, qui ne cessent de grandir. Alors à tous les coups elle suit leurs plans, ou forme sa propre armée.

-C'est une enfant.

-Avec un sang infecté. C'est ce qu'est M-21.

-Et j'imagine que vous n'avez rien pu faire en tant que médecin…

Il acquiesça faiblement. Le projet de Sirius n'avait pas laissé de futur aux gènes de Krys. Elle était condamnée à être M-21 la seringue de maladies mortelles, la veine d'un sang souillé à jamais. Le chirurgien hocha la tête.

-Autre chose ?

-Il y a une dernière info que vous me devez bien, Trafalgar. (Elle sourit malicieusement.) A votre avis, qu'est-ce que je ne risque pas de trouver dans le journal ?

Un soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres en comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

-Elle est à moi… répondit-il d'un ton plus boudeur qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

-Alors vous n'êtes pas différent de Joker.

-A moi dans le sens où nous sommes amants, cracha-t-il furieux d'être comparé à l'autre salaud.

-Oh, je vois… Tenez.

La jeune femme déposa une lettre sur le comptoir.

-Krys est passée.

-Quoi ? Quand ?

-Une semaine il me semble…

-Et vous pouviez pas le dire en premier ? grogna le capitaine.

-Soyez déjà reconnaissant d'avoir le courrier d'une si gentille fille. Franchement, on se demande comment elle a pu tomber sur un pirate…

-Tss… Comment elle allait ?

La barmaid sourit en y repensant. C'était à la fois drôle, et triste, de voir la commandante M-21 se battre intérieurement contre la petite Krys rien que pour savoir quelle attitude adopter, ce qui la rendait totalement lunatique. A la fois autoritaire et à la seconde suivante embarrassée par ses propres mots. Et ce loup à ses côtés n'aidait clairement pas son choix, et favorisait même la commandante dans ses propos.

-Elle allait très bien, elle était avec un mink.

-Un mink ?

-Oui, un loup. Il m'avait l'air d'être son conseiller, c'était un homme très intelligent, complimenta Shakky dans la fumée de sa cigarette.

Le chirurgien rangea l'enveloppe dans son manteau : il n'avait pas très envie de l'ouvrir devant cette femme obsédée d'informations. Une grimace naquit également sur sa bouche à savoir Moineau proche d'un autre homme, et un loup qui plus est ! L'animal sournois par excellence.

Law connaissait bien le peuple des minks pour en avoir un comme second, mais il connaissait aussi leurs pratiques et leur façon d'être bien différentes de celles des hommes. Raison pour laquelle il avait encore moins confiance. Les minks ont des instincts parfois très développés, tout comme Krys, mais si ce loup était aussi avisé que le prétendait la barmaid alors il n'aurait aucun mal à déjouer les barrières sensorielles de la cyborg. Ça l'inquiétait, et il voudrait pouvoir avoir confiance en son jugement si elle n'était pas si naïve envers tout ce qui lui paraît sincère. Shakky lui tendit une chope de bière.

-C'est cadeau, puisque vous êtes un ami de la p'tite.

-Non, je…

-Buvez je vous dis.

Le chirurgien plissa les paupières. Un premier verre en amène un second. Il préférait passer à côté du cercle vicieux, garder l'enveloppe bien protégée dans les pans de son manteau et quitter le bar en quatrième vitesse malgré le sourire amical de la femme. A son arrivée à l'hôtel on le questionna de toute part. "Qu'avait-il encore foutu toute la nuit ?" Ça lui donnait l'impression d'être d'un autre monde. Et ces questions n'avaient pas lieu d'être, puisqu'il était juste comme ça, et qu'il n'y répondrait pas. Trafalgar esquiva Bepo à contrecœur le poing serré sur sa poche. L'attente était trop longue, c'était comme garder une boule de feu contre sa poitrine, la lettre lui brûlait les mains, il ne demandait qu'à enfin pouvoir la lire ! Et il s'étonnait d'être aussi excité par un bout de papier. Le capitaine s'enferma dans sa chambre d'hôtel et se posa au balcon. La lumière lunaire et l'air frais du soir parvenaient sans mal à calmer ses ardeurs. Il soupira, accoudé à la rambarde verte. Mais avait-il vraiment envie de lire ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voudrait bien lui dire ?

La patience n'était pas son fort dans de tels cas. Il déchira l'enveloppe la boule au ventre et la gorge serrée. Son stress retomba comme si l'ouragan était terminé. Il laissa pendre les mots aux bords de ses lèvres. Ses cordes vocales se noyaient dans l'encre du papier. Un sourire s'accrocha à lui : Moineau écrivait si mal. Et pourtant il se délectait de chaque faute d'orthographe et de ses pauvres ratures.

 _Salut. Je sais pas vraiment quoi t'écrire. J'ai pas envie de m'excuser pour ce que j'ai fait, mais pardon d'avoir menti et de t'avoir rendu malade. Avec moi il y a un médecin qui a travaillé sur le projet, il s'appelle Sylver. Il m'a dit qu'il n'y avait aucun effet secondaire alors t'as pas à t'inquiéter._

 _Je sais, c'était pas ce que tu voulais savoir, mais je m'en fiche vu que t'es pas là. J'écrirai rien que tu veux savoir donc tu peux juste partir où tu veux. Ne t'inquiète pas pour la Marine, ou les supernovas, continue juste ton aventure._

 _Joker a conclu un marché avec Sakazuki. Shakky-san t'en a parlé pas vrai ? Je vais être commandante. Je t'avoue que ça m'a fait un choc en l'apprenant mais je m'y habitue. Et c'est aussi bizarre de me dire que t'es dans le camp adverse. Fais rien d'imprudent, ok ?_

 _Même si c'est dur et qu'on avait pas envie de le vivre une deuxième fois, si je réussis ce que je suis en train d'entreprendre ce sera pour de bon, je l'espère. Et puis d'où je suis je peux enfin aider les Heart, c'est tout ce que je demande. Et toi le chirurgien raté si tu t'en mêles je te jure que tu vas le regretter ! Baka !_

 _P.S : Je t'aime._

Il hésitait entre l'expression de douceur, déchirer son foutu courrier ou exploser la rambarde devant lui. Ses phalanges blanchirent sur le bois peint. "Sale gamine c'est toi qui va me le payer !" Promis il n'aurait aucune tendresse pour cette enfant insolente ! Et elle n'aura jamais eu autant mal aux hanches de sa vie ! Sérieusement… Si ce "je t'aime" n'avait pas imbibé le bas de la feuille il aurait rêvé de sa prochaine torture. Et finalement cela n'y changeait rien, il avait très envie de l'avoir sous le ventre, qu'elle fasse moins la maligne… Ou alors lui bander les yeux et l'attacher encore une fois, ça avait eu le mérite de la calmer… Ou même sortir les électrodes du tiroir, ça c'était une idée ! Il imaginait déjà sa pauvre petite Moineau se contorsionner sous les courants électriques… et que c'était délicieux !

Le chirurgien se coucha de meilleure humeur qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il avait rangé précieusement la lettre de Krys dans sa poche. La savoir au moins en sécurité et loin de Joker suffisait à le ravir. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour passer une nuit solitaire, certes, mais réchauffée par les derniers mots de la cyborg. Elle avait très vite appris à jouer des sentiments pour s'occuper des autres, si bien qu'en cet instant-même il l'avait en plein sur le coeur.

En revanche, le réveil ne pouvait pas être plus désagréable. Des espèces de fouines en combinaison avaient pénétré sa chambre et fouillaient chaque tiroir, chaque recoin susceptible d'abriter on-ne-sait-quoi !

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?! hurla le capitaine en enfilant son t-shirt à la va-vite.

-Uh… Vous avez été absent la nuit dernière.

-Et alors ? C'est une raison de me soupçonner ?

L'ours polaire avec eux agita les pattes en avant comme pour le dissuader.

-C-C'est que vous n'avez pas beaucoup parlé hier… alors…

-Je suis allé dans un bar.

Comme il s'y attendait les regards fusèrent. Si Sacha Barnet avait été présente dans la chambre, pas de doute qu'elle lui aurait encore passé un savon. Mais le chirurgien n'était pas si stupide.

-Je n'ai rien bu, c'était uniquement pour des infos.

-A-Ah… soupirèrent-ils soulagés de l'entendre.

Il revêtit son long manteau, tout en serrant inconsciemment son cher courrier dans sa poche. Ce malentendu lui rappela les paroles de Moineau juste avant qu'elle ne l'achève sous les yeux de Gladius. Elle lui avait dit de faire confiance à ses hommes, tout comme Sacha ne cessait de lui reprocher son silence sur tout. Les deux femmes partageaient un avis commun, et il s'étonnait de rester encore de marbre. Il avait cru leur épargner une souffrance en mettant son histoire avec elle sous silence, mais ils ne demandaient qu'à pouvoir rétablir avec lui le nom Heart tel qu'il l'était autrefois !

Law réunit son équipage dans la chambre d'hôtel. En plein voyage pour le Nouveau Monde, il était un peu tard pour les informer de ses secrets, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'accueillir une petite foule toute ouïe dans sa pièce. Le sourire de Bepo lui donna un peu de force, mais son discours fut tout autre qu'attendu. Non il dit rien sur le sacrifice de Moineau causé par leur propre naïveté, ni sur ses efforts vains pour l'arracher à l'empire de Joker ! Ce fut au détriment de beaucoup qui espéraient au moins entendre un peu de la vérité et du pourquoi de sa mélancolie passée. Il se contenta de leur annoncer une destination plus précise, toutefois provisoire car il serait secrètement le seul à s'y rendre, au dénommé G-1.

Bepo vint le cueillir à la fin de son annonce pour lui parler en privé.

-Est-ce que c'est seulement une mission d'infiltration pour vous capitaine ?

-Tu me suspectes d'autre chose ?

-Non, mais je crois que vous êtes capable de forcer Krys à abandonner ses idéaux pour vous suivre, et donc déclencher une course-poursuite entre supernovas et Marines.

-Ne te méprends pas Bepo. Elle veut la Paix à tout prix car elle se sent coupable d'exister. Je suis incapable de lui ôter ça.

-Krys-chan a toujours cru en vos choix, mais l'écarter de force de ses responsabilités est mauvais ! Pas seulement pour elle mais aussi pour vous.

-Parce que tu trouves qu'elle a sa place là-bas ? Écoute bien Bepo : je suivrai les plans de Krys si elle le veut, en revanche si les choses empirent, alors là je n'obéirai qu'à moi-même et la kidnapperai.

-Quoi ? s'écria l'ours.

Est-ce que son capitaine avait pris un coup sur la tête ? Kidnapper la cyborg c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il voudrait entendre ! La pauvre supportait déjà mal d'être vue comme de l'artillerie, et en voulant lui retirer cette souffrance parasite, même sans compter le fait que ce soit un choix clairement égoïste il réduisait à néant ses rêves. Krys aspirait à sauver des humains depuis toujours, Law le savait. Il se doutait même que cet amour pour la vie lui était apparu en l'observant exercer ses compétences de chirurgien. Mais si jamais il s'avérait n'y avoir aucune issue, que la Marine arrogante se refusait à toute trêve, et de même pour les supernovas enragés, alors il comptait bien miser sur sa propre force. Tant pis si elle le hait d'avoir laissé mourir des hommes et des femmes innocents ! Ce ne sera pas la première fois, il ne pouvait pas être un ange voilà tout ! Et même en disant "si", il espérait que ce soit le cas. Non il n'œuvrait pas pour la Paix et il n'était pas Moineau pour croire bêtement à un futur meilleur ! Les pirates se sont toujours battus contre la Marine, leur monde est ainsi fait, et il n'y a que la violence des combats qui diffère. Certes, la liberté existe encore, et sa seule bataille à lui aussi égoïste soit-elle était de la lui donner en dépit de leurs idéaux contraires. Encore une fois lui et Krys allaient devoir se confronter l'un à l'autre. Mais il l'attendait avec impatience, son invitation dans la poche.


	23. We are close, just so close

**Hey~**

Bon on est assez pressés aujourd'hui (non c'est juste moi.. T^T) alors je me dépêche excusez-moi si je ne réponds pas à tous cette fois mais sachez que je vous remercie et que je fais attention à ce que vous me dîtes !

Donc voilà je laisse vos questions en attente (gomen nasai !) mais promis on discute au prochain chap ;) Qui sera posté demain ! Et oui mon usine elle tourne elle tourne... XD

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

 **We are close, just so close...**

* * *

L'inconnu n'avait jamais été si effrayant. Elle avait l'irrésistible envie de dire à Sylver que la Paix n'avait pas ce prix-là, et même rentrer chez Joker et conquérir avec lui un royaume s'il faut. Mais la porte, elle, la rebutait. Krys prit son courage à deux mains et pénétra la première dans la gigantesque base car c'est ce qu'aurait fait la commandante M-21, et c'est ainsi, dans la splendeur guerrière qu'elle s'avança fièrement la tête haute. Le loup derrière dans sa blouse s'adonnait au même jeu de rôle. Personne n'aurait reconnu un petit bout de femme vêtu d'une armure, mais l'on reconnaissait bien la fameuse commandante déjà réputée pour sa cruauté qui ne faisait pourtant aucunes victimes dans le journal. Les rangées armées présentes pour son accueil courbèrent la tête et le genou en symbiose. Si la brune n'avait pas été forcée de revêtir un masque froid, elle aurait été stupéfaite rien que devant cet honneur militaire.

Les hommes se relevèrent à l'approche de l'Amiral et portèrent solennellement la main droite à leur front. Elle put sentir l'anxiété du docteur se glisser dans ses membres tandis que cet homme ici appelé Akainu venait vers eux. Krys se tendit à son tour face à sa grande paume, mais elle ne rechigna pas à retirer son gantelet pour une poignée de main. En revanche le regard de la commandante ne s'adoucit pas d'un poil, car il lui fallait bien exprimer d'une manière ou d'une autre son désaccord avec leurs projets de guerre. D'entrée Sakazuki savait donc à quoi s'attendre : il ne fallait pas compter sur elle pour approuver leurs actions ou se mêler à l'affaire de pouvoir tout simplement. Loin d'elle l'envie de ressembler aux pantins du Gouvernement, après avoir été celui de Joker, et par la même occasion trahir ses idéaux. Krys refusa les privilèges à sa position, Sylver approuva. Ils avaient jugé tous les deux préférable à l'estime de la jeune fille de prouver seule son semblant d'intégration. Son choix sembla d'ailleurs plaire à Sakazuki, qui avait laissé entrevoir l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses traits sévères. Mais ils l'avaient en toute conscience de situation interprété comme une moquerie ou une mise à l'épreuve.

L'Amiral avait préparé dans son bureau les documents nécessaires. Sans mentir, Krys préféra laisser le docteur plus pointu dans ce domaine les relire et vérifier que tout était bien en leur faveur, pour enfin daigner tenir le stylo et y mettre son nom. Son coeur battait encore la chamade en lui rendant ses dossiers et ses doigts bataillaient entre eux. "Ce n'est pas le bon choix." songeait la jeune fille. Mais désormais il n'existait plus de bon choix qui ne les conduise pas à une impasse. Cette sensation d'erreur s'accentua face aux avis de recherche qui surplombaient le bureau. Elle put y reconnaître quelques visages car Law les lui avait déjà montrés auparavant, mais elle reconnut en premier la face du chirurgien de la mort. La cyborg se crispa.

-Pourquoi vous les ciblez ?

-Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, cracha Akainu.

-Pourquoi vouloir tous les éradiquer en une fois ?

-Krys, soupira le loup, viens avec moi s'il te plaît.

-Je veux une réponse !

-Ce sont des pirates, et nous tuons les pirates avant qu'ils ne fassent plus de mal à notre société, lança finalement Akainu. Si cela est suffisant je vous demanderais de partir commandante M-21.

Son coeur se serra à l'écoute du titre militaire mêlé à ce code répugnant qui ne cessait de lui brûler la nuque où il avait été imprimé dans son enfance. Elle quitta la pièce sur un hochement de tête et Sylver ne tarda pas à la rattraper. Il saisit son épaule.

-C'est leur Justice, Krys, et tu n'y peux rien !

-Un soldat n'est pas censé tuer pour le plaisir d'avoir abattu un homme comme un animal !

-Et les pirates sont mieux peut-être ?

-Law est mieux ! s'écria-t-elle sans hésitation.

La main du docteur se plaqua tout à coup contre sa bouche.

-Ne parle pas de lui ici… chuchota-t-il. On pourrait croire que tu es de son camp, et là ça ira très mal.

Elle serra les dents et acquiesça, mais dans sa tête plus jamais elle ne renierait la vérité : Trafalgar Law n'a pas été ce genre d'homme. Et il vaut mille fois mieux que l'Amiral !

Sylver la traîna jusque devant une porte blanche accordée aux murs, non loin du couloir maudit qui habite l'antre de l'homme-lave. Encore une fois rien n'était laissé au hasard, sa chambre n'était pas bien loin de celle de l'Amiral. Elle aurait bien crié des jurons d'ailleurs à être encore sous surveillance telle une bête farouche, si ladite chambre n'était pas une si belle pièce ! Ses jambes se paralysèrent et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent face aux luxueux meubles, grands rideaux, et belles nuances couleur crème, ocre… Même Joker qui pourtant affectionnait le besoin matériel et la cupidité ne l'avait jamais amadouée de la sorte.

-Je t'avais bien dit que tu serais accueillie confortablement.

-Ouais, enfin… Je mérite pas une chambre pareille ! Je viens à peine d'arriver et je te rappelle que je leur suis étrangère.

-Oublie un peu ce côté de la chose ! Sengoku te voit comme un avantage, hormis un appât… Alors contente-toi de profiter !

-Mouais… pour eux je reste quand même le joujou de Doffy.

-Non, désormais tu es plus que ça Krys, et je compte bien faire valoir ta place comme promis. Pour ton premier jour parmi nous tu dois dîner avec l'Amiral Akainu. C'est une manière de prouver encore une fois que tu consens à nous aider. Ne t'étonne pas s'il t'ignore, tu commences bien comme le jouet de Joker pour lui. Tu dois lui prouver que tu es M-21, et lorsqu'il te témoignera assez d'attention nous ferons monter ta voix en débat.

-… ?

-Des réunions se tiennent très souvent pour faire avancer le plan d'attaque sur les supernovas. Ils pensent que tu es d'accord avec. Mais c'est là que tu pourras enfin leur exposer ta version de Justice. Est-ce que tu comprends ? Ce n'est qu'une question d'autorité. Gagne un peu d'estime chez Sakazuki et les autres n'auront d'autre choix que de t'écouter.

-J-Je vois… Ok. Je ferais ça.

-C'est bien.

Du moment que ça sauve les Heart, je peux le faire, songea-t-elle. Le loup lui adressa un "sourire" avant de partir de son côté. Elle préféra laisser sortir un énième soupir plutôt que fondre en larmes. Akainu l'effrayait, l'idée de guerre la terrorisait, et son seul allié était en réalité un parfait inconnu. Car elle ne savait rien de Sylver si ce n'est sa réputation évidente et cela au point qu'un Amiral veuille bien l'entendre. Il avait participé au projet meurtrier de Sirius, oui, et pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à voir le même monstre en lui : Sylver prenait soin d'elle.

L'heure maudite arrive plus vite que prévue quand on passe l'après-midi à roupiller. La jeune fille bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire tandis que le loup s'affairait autour d'elle à trouver une tenue convenable à son petit corps. Krys connut pour la première fois de sa vie le supplice d'un véritable corset. Elle faillit se mettre à hurler lorsque le docteur resserra, encore et encore, les lacets sur son dos. C'était comme se faire broyer soudain les entrailles, et tout ça pour une taille de guêpe sous une petite robe opaline. Krys méprisait la pensée des adultes.

Et souffrir pour plaire, ça n'est pas vraiment plaire. Elle craignait malgré elle qu'en faisant ce genre de chose la commandante M-21 prenne vie, au diable, ce n'était pas de sa faute ! La jeune fille s'avança prudemment dans l'allée jusqu'à la grande table blanche accueillant le repas. Sans le loup à ses côtés pour fixer les limites elle se sentait vulnérable. On lui tira la chaise, elle s'assit face à l'Amiral, qui ne lui portait d'ailleurs pas la moindre attention comme pour faire écho à Sylver. Krys fit mine de toussoter.

-Hum !

-… ?

-J-Je suis votre invité je crois. J'ai…

-Non, pas vraiment, trancha-t-il.

-Oui je sais bien que ce n'est qu'une histoire d'image pour le journal et tout ça… mais vous semblez oublier qui je suis. M-Mon nom est Krys.

-Je le sais.

-Alors vous devez savoir ce qu'il m'est arrivée.

Elle maudit sa voix presque peinée, et à la sonorité si sensible ! Mais elle ne cherchait pas la pitié de l'Amiral bon sang ! Krys endurcit son ton.

-Sengoku n'a pas réclamé une petite fille, alors cessez de m'ignorer s'il vous plaît.

-Les rats de laboratoire n'ont aucune valeur en tant que tels, persifla le marine. Vous êtes faible commandante.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'être forte…

Le contrôle mental, Krys n'en aurait jamais usé sans une bonne raison tant ça la répugnait de jouer une carte traîtresse et de se rappeler à elle-même ce que Law a subi. Mais c'est ce que M-21 aime : les soldats dans la pièce s'écrasèrent un à un comme des dominos. Pas un cri pas un bruit.

-… pour éradiquer un homme.

0o0o0o0o0

Ça n'était pas le moment d'une interrogation, mais Law était en pleine réflexion. Depuis deux heures déjà. Cet endroit, sous-marin, épargné de leurs problèmes le troublait. Ici sur l'Île des hommes-poissons l'eau semblait avoir fait barrage à la misère humaine. Les supplices étaient noyés de rires, il n'existait pas de questions telles que "On se reverra ?" car oui on se reverra. L'océan n'y voit pas d'utilité, mais la terre des hommes ne cesse d'en réclamer. Law aimerait sincèrement pouvoir comme les autres profiter au moins de ce paysage étranger… mais ça lui était impossible. Pas avec ce journal en mains ou le regard inquiet de son second ! L'ours avait beau ne pas tenter de le dissuader, il connaissait son avis. Pour lui il aurait fallu régler ça de façon diplomatique, pour au moins rejoindre la manière de Krys au lieu de la piétiner par ses idées incongrues. Mais voilà, il ne voulait pas imiter le journal dans ses mains. Il ne voulait pas ressembler à cette jeune fille en armure sur le papier. Elle qui le narguait de son bon sourire pour le journal. Il ne lui avait fallu qu'un temps minime pour distinguer ce gantelet de fer qui recouvrait pourtant sa dernière main en chair, son coeur s'était serré dans sa poitrine. Cette main était sa fierté, jamais elle ne l'aurait cachée sous du métal brut ! Law n'en revenait pas. Il ne reconnaissait pas Krys dans ce visage fermé à la compassion. Et par ce regard qu'elle lui lançait digne d'un marine il comprenait le message : Moineau avait cessé d'être.

Dans son dos se tenait droit comme un piquet, dans une blouse immaculée, un gigantesque loup souriant. Il le présuma comme en étant Sylver, ce fameux mink. Le chirurgien ne put empêcher un froncement de sourcil. Certes ça n'était qu'une image fixe et pourtant il avait la sensation paranoïaque d'avoir à se méfier de cet homme. Et non il n'admettait pas la jalousie ! Law ne craignait aucun concurrent ! C'était purement méthodique. Tous ceux qui cherchent à s'approcher de la cyborg de manière douce deviennent instantanément pour lui des suspects. C'est ainsi et cette loi imprononcée était par ailleurs fondée, car des noms il pouvait en citer. Gabriel. Sirius. Lydia. Et tant d'autres qu'il n'avait pas connus du temps de son asservissement. Il pourrait également citer son propre nom… car il fut aussi une époque, qui lui paraît aujourd'hui lointaine, où elle avait été son otage, en l'échange de quoi ? Ils n'avaient rien gagné. Et pourtant il ne dirait pas que ces épreuves avaient été de la souffrance inutile, surtout après avoir vu ses effets ravageurs.

Le chirurgien planqua en vitesse le journal sous sa cuisse en entendant les pas s'approcher de la salle à manger. Un petit groupe bruyant pénétra dans la pièce et s'installa à coté de lui. Ils avaient tous les bras chargés de nourriture propre à l'île et des petits souvenirs tels que des grands coquillages colorés. Shachi remonta ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez, tout sourire.

-Vous en voulez capitaine ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant un sachet de sucreries.

-Je m'en passerai…

Il soupira, se leva, et partit discrètement son journal en main. Comme si tout le monde était décidé à le pourchasser Bepo l'interpella encore.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Vous avez l'air pressé capitaine.

-Tout va bien je t'assure… Très bien hormis que j'ai l'impression d'être espionné sur mon propre navire, cracha-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas le cas.

-Vraiment ? Tant mieux alors.

L'ours lui barra pourtant le chemin.

-On est… assez inquiets.

-Je n'ai rien bu.

-Pas pour ça Law ! Je sais bien que tu as arrêté… Ce qu'est inquiétant c'est que tu ne parles plus avec personne.

-Je n'ai rien à dire, voilà tout.

-Vraiment ? Et c'est pour ça que tu continues de remplir le mur ? On a pourtant déjà décidé du plan à suivre. Qu'est-ce que tu y rajoutes ?

-Bepo… soupira-t-il. Cesse de t'inquiéter, ok ? On n'est déjà plus très loin du but, fais-moi confiance.

Sans mentir, le second lui aurait bien répliqué qu'à ce train-là il n'était pas facile de boire ses paroles comme lui enchaînait les bouteilles! Sa poitrine se serrait à imaginer quelles horreurs il pouvait encore dissimuler derrière ses sourires. Mais ne plus croire en son propre capitaine, son nakama le plus précieux ? C'était un fléau qu'il ne pouvait permettre. Alors qu'importe qu'il ne sache pas, si Law voulait se confier sa porte lui serait toujours ouverte, et qu'importe la distance il lui porterait secours. Comme promis il ne le laisserait jamais s'écrouler si près de ses rêves.

Le chirurgien regagna son bureau. Il s'acharna, comme à chaque moment de doute, à raisonner, synthétiser, résoudre. Il partait du principe que rien ne serait laissé au hasard le moment venu, alors à lui de défier l'inimaginable. Krys ne sera pas forcément la personne qu'il attend. Et qui sait même, si elle l'acceptera dans son ombre le temps d'une bataille ? Mais sera-t-elle seulement son alliée ? Comme le lui a si bien dit Bepo, elle n'aspire qu'à de belles causes utopiques. Mais influençable comme elle est, la détourner du rêve ne serait pas si compliqué. Law n'était pas sûr de vouloir le faire. Au fond, c'était un peu commettre le même crime qu'à la nuit Rouge, certes il en souffrirait moins car pas de sang sur ses mains… mais il n'était pas question que de lui ! Moineau est différente, Moineau est plus fragile, Moineau est incapable de se reconstruire comme lui des dizaines de fois. Un conflit de plus et Moineau se brise.

Ça n'est pas faiblesse ou compassion que de garder intact sa candeur, Law associait ce sentiment à Mir, cet homme qui n'a pas eu peur de vendre en une nuit tous ses espoirs pour offrir un avenir à sa sœur de coeur. Même par amour il ne croyait pas qu'une telle chose soit possible. Ça l'avait parfois poussé à réfléchir : aimait-il Krys tant que ça ? Réciproquement ? Pas de doute quant à la cyborg, elle avait foi en lui, et tout compte fait, il y avait réciproque. Car quoi qu'il en dise rien d'autre n'avait su le ramener sur terre, et la terre il serait prêt à la conquérir pour ses yeux innocents.

Mais tout ça, il le gardait enterré face à la grandeur du Nouveau Monde qui menaçait de le leur enlever. Il ne cessait de se dire "C'est ce qu'elle a affronté, je peux le faire aussi." en souhaitant ne pas commettre une erreur. Les entrailles du chirurgien se nouaient. Il ne se connaissait pas la crainte, seulement le stress et l'appréhension, car il est populaire le destin inconnu de ceux qui se portent sur les vagues du Shin Sekai. Mais Law n'a pas peur, il sait qu'il a été invité.

0o0o0o0o0

En cette dernière soirée dans sa "maison" ses doigts se faisaient plus fragiles. Il s'était efforcé d'agir plus chaleureusement envers ses nakamas, qu'ils ne se sentent pas coupable pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Sa cabine éclairée de rayons lunaires lui semblait aussi glaciale que son corps, comme si elle tenait à lui rappeler que ce qui l'anime en ce moment est à chérir à tout prix. Le capitaine s'empara d'un sac. La lettre de Krys y trouva refuge, en compagnie des seuls cadeaux qu'il lui ait faits : la combinaison portant fièrement le moineau d'or et la dague. Ces symboles allaient à ravir avec sa noble cause.

Il jeta nonchalamment son seul bagage sur son épaule, saisit son épée à bout de bras et se couvrit le nez d'un foulard. Son regard s'éternisait par-ci par-là comme s'il ne remettrait plus jamais les pieds dans tout ce qu'il a bâti si durement. Ce rituel d'adieu fut interrompu par les pas distraits de son second. Law se débarrassa de son sac de voyage en quatrième vitesse et donna un grand coup de pied dedans pour le faire glisser sous le lit. Bepo pénétra à l'intérieur de la chambre.

-Je le savais, cracha l'ours.

Sa voix sonnait comme des reproches, le chirurgien se crispa en abaissant le foulard sur son visage.

-Et… qu'est-ce que tu sais au juste ?

-Que tu avais l'intention de t'en aller. Ne fais pas l'innocent. Est-ce que c'est trop dur d'au moins dire au revoir ?

-Pour des adieux larmoyants ? Non merci, rétorqua-t-il.

-Partir comme un voleur n'est pas mieux.

-Alors quoi ? Tu comptes m'en empêcher ?

-Absolument pas.

Le mink enroula ses bras autour du torse du pirate, et le serra fort contre lui.

-Si ça continue, on pourrait perdre encore plus de gens… Sacha a déjà été forcée de nous quitter pour régler ses propres problèmes, alors je t'en prie Law, agis pas par instinct. C'est ce qu'ils ont toujours attendu de toi.

-Je serais prudent…

Une promesse de plus qu'il ne saurait tenir s'ajoutait à la liste. Son égoïsme perdait de sa douleur. Law se contenta d'étreindre son cher ami et profiter de sa compagnie jusqu'aux entrailles du sous-marin où l'attendait son embarcation, un modèle réduit du gigantesque submersible, plus simple d'usage et sans aucun signe distinctif sur sa coque grisâtre. La langue chaude de l'ours vint caresser sa joue, il lui grattouilla les oreilles en réponse, un sourire inconnu accroché au bord des lèvres.

-Je te fais confiance pour la suite…

-Tu vas nous manquer Law, susurra-t-il dans sa fourrure épaisse.

-Sois fort. Garde-les en vie jusqu'à mon retour. Je te contacterai dès que possible.

-A vos ordres, capitaine.

Ces billes noires brillantes de larmes prêtes à couler lui arrachèrent un soupir. Si ça avait pu se faire autrement, il n'aurait pas hésité. Si Moineau et lui avaient pu se donner le temps de pardonner, ça ne serait pas arrivé. Ils auraient pu se battre ensemble pour un rêve commun.

Law ne croyait pas aux miracles mais il avait appris à les accepter.

Il lui suffirait d'un peu de violence pour briser le cercle vicieux, il n'allait pas le faire, pour cause les dommages collatéraux sur Moineau, détruite à jamais.

Il lui suffirait de quelques mots bien prononcés pour la convaincre que cette guerre en marche n'était pas la leur.

Il suffirait à Krys de paroles sincères pour, par un miracle, le rallier à sa cause.

Alors il accepte le miracle comme il le méprise. Il ne voulait pas être celui qui cède et se fait tirer dans le dos ! Pas plus qu'elle devait renier son histoire en pièces détachées.

C'était décidé il allait tout reconstruire. Qu'importe le temps que ça prendra pour qu'elle voit enfin son futur en lui, il saurait lui donner ce pour quoi Mir s'est battu.


	24. But Where is my bag ?

**Hey~**

Voilà comme promis déjà le prochain chapitre ! Au moins vous pourrez pas dire que je vous ai fait attendre ;)

Donc cette fois je prends le temps de répondre, et merci à anna, Nocturnis-Lepus, Traff Lamy, Umichan17, nikkouyoku et Flo pour leurs commentaires.

Umichan17 : Surtout n'hésite pas é-è dieu sait comme je hais la miss parfaite qui n'a jamais de crotte au nez U_U Exact Sylver en sait bien plus qu'on ne le pense ! Et vu son affiliation à Sirius, quoi qu'il dise, ce n'est pas vraiment fiable. Ouais je me suis dit Law est à la recherche d'infos sur Shabondy, Shakky en possède un rayon, c'est l'occasion ! Mais à mon avis s'il était tombé sur Rayleigh il se serait bien tenu à carreau le petit rookie, et il y serait allé doucement, très doucement... x)

Traff Lamy : Law le chevalier servant ?! Fufufu... Tu changeras d'avis à la fin de ce chap crois-moi XD

nikkouyoku : Merci infiniment ! Oui je t'avoue que la romance ça me manque aussi dans toutes ces tensions ^^

Flo : Excuse-moi par rapport aux particularités du sang de Krys c'est peut-être moi qui ne me suis pas exprimée assez simplement ! Enfin non pour moi ça n'était pas une énigme, même si j'aurais pu xD Bon je vais tenter de te résumer la chose ! A cause des expériences de ce malade de Sirius, Krys a disons le sang bourré de maladies, mais elle a la chance d'être une porteuse saine, ce qui fait qu'elle peut vivre avec. Et ces expériences lui ont donnée une certaine particularité qui est de contrôler un corps vivant mais uniquement s'il est plus faible que le sien ! Il existe cependant un "compromis" déjà expliqué par Sylver : si quelqu'un reçoit son sang, la loi du plus fort ne s'applique plus et elle peut le contrôler qu'importe sa force physique ou mentale. Voilà ! J'espère avoir bien répondu à ta question ^^

Donc dans ce nouveau chap il y aura apparition d'OCs made in Nocturnis-Lepus tels que Sacha Barnet et une nouvelle tête, Jango ! Je vais me répéter je sais mais pour mieux comprendre certains personnages comme Sacha ou Jango je vous conseille d'aller voir sa fic **"Vous voir sourire à nouveau"** car je dirais que ce point de vue complète vraiment ce que vous pouvez déjà lire ici, et moi je trouve ça très intéressant personnellement (merci à toi Bigben !)

Et pour conclure je sais que ceux qui me lisent régulièrement n'ont encore jamais vu de **lemon** traîner par-là... mais voilà, j'ai sauté le cap disons ! Dans ce chapitre-là non il n'y en aura pas c'est un peu trop tôt mais j'ai tenté de vous faire un aperçu de ce qui pourrait arriver prochainement. Alors je le dis d'entrée je n'ai pas envie de passer en rating M car ce que j'écris n'est pas détaillé à ce point, je pense que c'est surtout votre génie pervers que je laisse travailler XD (car je sais qu'il y en a un en chacun de nous !)

Et je compte sur lui ! Allez je stoppe mon blabla, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **But... Where is my bag ?**

* * *

La paix est un concept fragile et utopique. Autour d'elle personne n'y croit. "Ce n'est pas ainsi que le monde est fait !" Mais personne ne l'a jamais cherchée non plus. Obtenir une guerre est tellement plus facile ! C'est comme cela que la commandante interpréta le regard figé des soldats dans la grande arène. Elle endurcit ses traits pour leur faire face, car sous les conseils de Sylver elle avait bien vite appris à éliminer la petite fille de dix-huit ans qui fait du tort à la grande. Aujourd'hui se tenait sa seconde bataille, après avoir eu le plaisir de surprendre Akainu, aujourd'hui elle allait gagner le regard des fantassins.

La cyborg ne perdit pas de temps en présentation inutile, car ils savaient tous le code d'M-21 gravé sur son épaulière, et débuta l'entraînement. Elle avait beau n'avoir jamais dirigé des hommes, elle avait vu des hommes diriger. Law. Doffy. Akainu. Qu'importe le nom la pitié n'était pas une option. Ceux qui tombent avant la fin regagnent leurs dortoirs. Sylver vint la rejoindre dans l'arène, lui qui depuis le début observait des gradins. Le loup sourit gaiement.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils t'obéissent du premier coup ! Tu en imposes assez finalement.

-Quoi ? Tu les as pas entendus se plaindre…

-Quand une petite fille débarque de nulle part et te donne des ordres…

-Je suis pas une petite fille ! hurla-t-elle.

-Quand même un peu jeune pour être commandante, insista Sylver.

-T'es descendu m'aider ou m'enfoncer ?

Il poussa un soupir et se résigna à endosser comme elle un poil d'autorité. Krys fut surprise de ne pas entendre sous ses paroles le moindre gémissement plaintif de la part des hommes sur le terrain qui avaient troqué les pompes pour des combats au poing. Le loup se débarrassa de sa grande blouse et de son t-shirt. Krys retint u frisson. Le médecin ne paraissait pas, mais avait pourtant une musculature très développée, bien visible sur son torse car à cet endroit la fourrure s'amenuisait progressivement jusqu'à son bas-ventre de peau grisâtre. Elle retira à son tour le voile noir qui encerclait à demi ses hanches sur son pantalon de cuir, et réajusta son gantelet. Sylver lui tendit une épée pas trop lourde pour son gabarit.

-Je t'enseigne les bases ?

-T'es médecin ou soldat ?

-Un peu des deux. Je suis un mink, Krys, là d'où je viens on nous entraîne dès l'enfance.

-Oh… je vois. Mais c'est bon, Gladius m'avait initiée à plusieurs trucs.

-Et il t'a pas loupée j'imagine… Approche, on va voir ça.

Ses oreilles grises se plièrent lentement tandis qu'elle le fixait. Krys n'osa pas frapper en premier, le loup s'en chargea dans toute la grâce et l'agilité qui sied à sa personnalité. Son coup de pied circulaire l'expédia le cul dans le sable. La jeune fille aurait à peine réagi si les regards ne se tournaient pas vers elle, et si celui du docteur ne se faisait pas si suppliant. Ça disait : "Vite, relève-toi. Ou ils te croiront faible."

Elle réprima une envie de vomir, récupéra son épée et se redressa tant bien que mal sur ses jambes en coton. Sylver reprit aussitôt ses offensives. Dans les cuisses, dans les bras, elle ne faisait qu'encaisser mais ne parvenait pas à lui trouver la moindre ouverture ! La poussière auparavant soulevée par des dizaines de gens ne l'était plus que par deux : les soldats avaient stoppé leurs combats. On ne pouvait pas le leur reprocher ! Des mois qu'ils en entendent parler de cette artillerie qui fera basculer le monde en leur faveur ! Mais voilà, elle était décevante. Et c'est à contrecœur que le loup continuait de l'humilier sous ses coups, car s'il s'arrêtait ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ou faisait mine de faiblir, elle serait prise en pitié.

Krys avait la gorge en feu à force d'esquiver le docteur. Elle connaissait cette faiblesse… Le chirurgien le lui répétait aussi bien au lit que dans la vie courante, elle a trop peu d'endurance ! Il suffit que ça s'éternise et elle est à deux doigts de cracher ses poumons. L'oxygène la quittait trop vite, et revenait en si petite quantité qu'elle l'épuisait d'une pincée. La commandante rendit les armes, jeta son épée à terre.

-Je ne peux pas… suffoqua-t-elle.

-Krys.

-Je ne peux pas j'ai dit !

-Je t'en supplie, bats-toi.

-NON ! Et alors si je suis plus faible que vous ?! Ça pose un problème ?

Ses yeux bleus s'envenimèrent sur les soldats.

-Je suis pas là pour vous impressionner !

La rage eut raison de fatigue et l'épée enfouie dans le sable de l'arène retrouva sa quête dans ses mains. Cette fois-ci le mink n'eut pas le temps de se protéger, le plat de la lame atteignit de plein fouet son ventre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc plus fort que la douleur tandis qu'il raflait le sol. Un large sourire se dessina sur ses babines. Il sauta sur ses pieds, et usa de sa puissante force de frappe pour la déstabiliser, mais par un curieux événement la cyborg semblait avoir triplé de rage. Elle l'acheva d'un grand coup poing d'acier dans la mâchoire. Les applaudissements pour la commandante fusèrent de toute part. Le loup se relevait déjà pour la féliciter de cette première victoire en duel, quand son visage s'inonda de larmes. Elle renifla, elle n'avait pu le supporter plus longtemps ! Elle fit taire les joyeux claquements d'un hurlement féroce.

-Comment osez-vous applaudir ?!

-… quoi ?

-Est-ce que c'est ça la Justice ? Vous prônez la violence gratuite sur un jugement infondé !

Son regard empoisonné dissuada le docteur de lui imposer le silence. Elle sécha ses larmes contre ses poignets. Plus jamais elle ne se tairait sur les hommes !

-Alors quoi ? Parce qu'on porte de belles couleurs on peut tout faire ? Est-ce que ça fait de nous des héros, d'avoir arraché la vie d'un être humain ?! cria-t-elle aux soldats encore sidérés de son affront à la Marine. Je ne suis pas vous. Je n'ai suivi aucun règlement, on ne m'a rien appris de qui je suis, je n'ai jamais combattu de la sorte. Alors je ne m'identifie pas à la mouette bleue. Mais je sais qu'elle n'est pas comme ça ! Elle vole au-dessus des ports, elle nous accompagne durant nos longs voyages, elle veille du ciel sur nos maisons et nos familles ! Comment pouvez-vous la déchirer avec vos cris de bête ?! Nous ne sommes pas la Justice ! Nous ne sommes pas des héros ! Cessez de croire que le sang assure la victoire ! Car du sang on en a tous vu, énormément, mais pour ma part je n'ai pas gagné une seule bataille. J'ai eu beau chercher dans les décombres il n'existe pas de Paix après la guerre. C'est un stop avant la prochaine. On vous fait croire à des conneries. Vous ne vous êtes jamais battus pour une vraie paix ! Et le monstre sanguinaire ne s'appelle pas pirate ou supernova ! Ce n'est pas lui qui viendra vous arracher la vie ! Vous ne l'avez jamais vu. Il est loin d'ici. Et ce sont vos supérieurs qui s'en sont pris à son rêve. Alors il viendra venger ce qui lui a été pris ! Il tuera parce que c'est comme ça qu'on règle un conflit ! Et quoi... Personne ne me contredit ? Je viens de dire qu'on réglait un conflit par la violence !

Ses phalanges métalliques grincèrent. Leurs mâchoires serrées et airs embarrassées la foutaient dans une rage noire ! Elle se planta face à un marin, le prit de haut malgré sa taille conséquente.

-Vous ne dites rien ? Ça ne vous concerne pas peut-être ?

-J-Je…

-Répondez soldat !

-Nous ne faisons qu'appliquer les ordres, commandante !

-Qui sont nos ennemis ?

-Les pirates.

-Et que faisons-nous ?

-Nous… nous les tuons.

-Bien.

Elle fit mine de sourire, reculer, avant de lui planter son coude dans le ventre.

-C'est comment ? Aussi violent que vos idées j'espère.

Le soldat voisin lui jeta un regard courroucé.

-C'est quoi vot' problème ? Vous êtes là pour vous battre avec la Marine nan ?

-Officiellement c'est le cas. Mais pour ce premier entraînement je vous demanderais de ne retenir qu'une chose, soldats : vous devez faire honneur à ces gens, plus bas, qui croient en notre Justice. Montrez-leur comme nous pouvons être justes sans être faibles face aux vices de notre monde ! Donnez-leur un sentiment de sécurité qui ne soit pas bâti sur la mort des autres ! Respectez l'insigne que vous portez.

0o0o0o0o0

Seulement un jour plus tard Krys comprit sa pseudo-erreur, car elle jugeait n'avoir fait que son devoir de commandante. Dans ses oreilles résonnaient encore les cris de Sylver. Le loup n'avait cessé de la gronder, et les hauts-gradés de la regarder de travers. Ce n'était pas un manque de respect, seulement une mise à l'écart. Sylver le lui avait bien dit : dès qu'ils se rendraient compte de quel bord elle est ils feront tout pour la rendre muette. Car son beau discours en faveur d'une paix illusoire avait tout d'une rébellion dans le sens où ce qu'avait entrepris la Marine jusqu'alors n'était qu'une gigantesque hécatombe qu'elle insultait face à ses acteurs. La cyborg ne niait pas ses mots, elle en était même secrètement fière, et secrètement effrayée. On ne lui laissait plus le droit d'entraîner des soldats, ni même de s'entraîner près d'eux. Krys comprit : on craignait son influence et elle ne devait pas le voir comme une sanction mais comme un premier signe de faiblesse !

Il y a une faille dans le système, Krys ne sait pas où elle se situe, le mink l'incite à rester en place et tenir sa position tant qu'elle ne vacille pas, mais elle ne pouvait plus brider sa curiosité maladive depuis qu'elle avait été témoin de cette scène.

Un homme au visage peint comme le crâne des morts traînait derrière lui le corps blessé d'une rousse qui ne lui évoquait que trop bien le sous-marin des Heart. Son nom… Sacha ? Était-ce Sacha ? Krys ne s'était jamais familiarisée avec tout l'équipage du chirurgien, et pourtant elle était certaine d'avoir affaire à cette rouquine malicieuse, qui aujourd'hui n'arborait que de la poussière et du sang en guise de sourire. Jamais elle n'oublierait les deux yeux rouges du fou qui la traînait par terre ! Et qu'importe que cette femme soit Sacha ou pas, en sa qualité de chef, et après avoir prononcé un tel discours, ce serait une honte que de baisser la tête ! Sylver avait agrippé ses épaules et l'avait tenue fortement en arrière, tandis qu'un autre homme faisait son apparition. Elle s'interrogeait. Une aura, non pas mauvaise, émanait de lui. C'était puissant. C'était étrange. Il avait récupéré dans ses bras le corps de la pirate, avait salué le loup, s'était excusé auprès d'elle du comportement de l'homme à la skullface, le dénommé Jango, et s'en était allé dans les couloirs du quartier général en emportant Sacha avec lui. Le malaise de Krys face à son impuissance ne fut pas arrangé par les mots cruels du mort.

Elle était sûre de ne pas le connaître et pourtant il avait été capable de l'insulter, mentionner sa relation avec le capitaine pirate, et menacer de faire du mal à Sacha ! La colère lui brûlait le coeur, elle était restée immobile. Elle n'avait pas recraché son venin à ce type qui croit tout savoir ! Dès le moment où son maudit souffle avait frôlé son visage, elle s'était sentie mourir de peur sous ses yeux écarlates. Mais même parti ses mots la déchiraient encore. Sylver la libéra de son éteinte forcée.

-Ne fais pas attention à Jango, ok ? Vegapunk garde un œil sur lui.

-Mais… Sacha… je…

-Quoi ? Tu connaissais cette femme ?

-Elle est de l'équipage de Law ! Je dois la faire partir d'ici !

-Bon sang… Ne t'en mêle pas Krys ! Si cette femme est là il y a une bonne raison : elle est un des sujets sur lesquels a travaillé Vegapunk, tout comme tu l'as été avec Sirius. Tu ne peux rien faire pour elle et tu le sais alors ne mets pas les pieds là-dedans.

-Alors c'est ça ? Je dois me taire encore ?

-S'il te plaît… (Il prit doucement en coupe le visage de la cyborg.) Tu dois d'abord te concentrer sur tes propres intérêt, soient faire accepter une trêve.

-Mais tu l'as vu comme moi Sylver ! En trente secondes il m'a rendue faible ! Si lui arrive à me manipuler alors combien de temps je tiendrais devant Akainu lorsque j'aurais à m'expliquer, hein ?

Un soupir franchit ses babines.

-Tu sais, rien ne m'a jamais obligé à être le conseiller d'une commandante. Ce n'est pas mon rôle Krys, et pourtant je suis là, avec toi. Et je ne compte pas m'en aller. Tu comprends ? Je peux paraître un peu dur avec toi parfois mais c'est parce que je t'apprécie. Alors fais-moi confiance, attends. La Marine est de plus en plus vulnérable aux rébellions et pas seulement à cause de ton discours. C'est comme s'il y avait plusieurs factions en train de se bâtir, les hauts-gradés n'ont plus les mêmes plans pour cette guerre. Tu ne t'es pas trompée Krys, il y a une faille, et tu as appuyé dessus. Sans compter la scène à laquelle on vient d'assister… La Marine récupère des alliés aux quatre coins du monde, même des expériences, ce qui prouve leur situation incertaine. Je t'avoue que je suis encore contrarié par ce que tu as fait dans l'arène, mais maintenant que tu as lancé les paris on ne va plus reculer Krys. Tu vas obtenir ta propre unité au vote.

Ses traits s'adoucir face à la bouille anxieuse de la commandante. Il la serra fort contre sa poitrine

-Ne fais pas cette tête… Ça se passera bien. Toi et moi, on ne laissera personne mourir.

-T-Tu promets ?

-Promis, chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille.

La jeune fille souriait à cet instant, attendrie par ce ton délicieux qu'il ne prenait que rarement avec elle. Le docteur préférait généralement agir froidement la majorité du temps, en espérant lui forger une carapace indestructible. Mais Moineau est un vrai petit chiot. Moineau aura toujours de la compassion. Et pour le moment, la douceur de la fourrure grise parvenait à lui ôter tous ses tracas. Elle se lova un peu plus contre le prédateur. Elle se souvenait d'un homme qui était au début réticent à ses idéaux, mais voilà où ils en étaient, et grâce à lui. C'est beau ce qu'il fait. C'est beau comme il l'encourage. C'est beau comme il la tient loin du danger. Mais qu'importe le peu de beauté qu'ils parvenaient à conserver en eux, ils avaient les entrailles nouées de peur. Ce qui avait aujourd'hui effrayée Krys n'était qu'un début à son enfer car tous les démons ont choisi de se réunir au même endroit. Le quartier général en était maintenant infesté.

0o0o0o0o0

Le chirurgien agrippa la rambarde au-dessus de lui et se hissa sur le balcon dans un dernier effort. Sa respiration se faisait palpitante sous son masque. Il se mit à plat ventre le temps qu'une patrouille passe, avant de plaquer son dos à la vitre qui le séparait de la chambre. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il infiltrerait le quartier général… Moineau avait intérêt à le remercier convenablement et plus encore ! Parce qu'une chose pareille, il doutait même qu'une autre malade mental en soit capable. Law se releva lorsque la cour du dessous retrouva son silence. Sa main pressa délicatement la poignée, il s'engouffra à l'intérieur, le regard figé sur la petite silhouette emmitouflée dans les draps crème. "Ce serait trop facile.." songeait-il. "Ce n'est pas elle."

Et pourtant le chirurgien laissa tomber son sac contre le mur et s'avança à pas lents comme hypnotisé, subjugué par la fille dos à lui. Il avait le même sentiment que cette fois dans les bois où une violente chute avait soulevé la capuche de Krys, et qu'il était descendu au bas de la pente récupérer ce que le flamant avait laissé d'elle. En peu de temps ils s'étaient reconstruits mutuellement. Ça a été dur de lui faire prendre conscience de ses sentiments, il ne voulait pas revivre ça pour perdre encore ce qu'il s'efforçait de maintenir en vie ! Alors qu'importe le risque bête d'être trompé par le coeur, l'outil le plus stupide qu'il connaisse, il posa un genou sur le lit, puis l'autre, et approcha. Il se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus de l'ange brun. La vue était délicate, malgré la pression et le doute. Mais y avait-il eu une chance pour qu'il inverse ce visage avec un autre ? A son souvenir c'était cette petite bouche qu'il dégustait tous les soirs, cette jugulaire qu'il prenait plaisir à dévorer, et ce corps plat pour les autres, mais à qui il trouvait tous les atouts, qu'il aimait posséder, sauvagement si elle s'y prête, avec grande douceur si ça n'est pas le bon moment. Le capitaine se laissa couler à ses côtés sur le flanc droit en face-à-face avec la cyborg endormie. Hormis la joie du retour il se sentait stupide à la fixer. Elle ne se réveillerait pas d'une seconde à l'autre pour l'embrasser ! La jeune fille semblait même dormir à poings fermés. Il soupira, il n'avait pas envie de revenir le lendemain… mais il crevait d'envie de la toucher. Ses doigts s'aventurèrent doucement sous son débardeur, et sa main la plus audacieuse, elle, parcourut son ventre blanc jusqu'à finir sa course dans ses sous-vêtements.

Est-ce que c'est mal ? Non, Law jugeait que c'était sa faute, à elle ! Car petit chiot l'avait laissé frustré au possible de n'avoir pu profiter de tout ce qu'ils avaient à s'offrir. Et comme pour le punir un peu plus, il fallait qu'il la retrouve dans les bras de Morphée ! Le chirurgien pressa plus fort la chair rose, et se délecta du gémissement provoqué. Avec toute cette excitation elle devrait être déjà réveillée depuis un moment, mais une fatigue intense semblait y faire barrage et la plonger dans un état de "semi-conscience". Moineau n'ouvrait certes pas les yeux, mais il ne doutait pas que chaque sensation s'infiltrait en elle et lui causait tous ces spasmes.

Son visage se tordait, ses lèvres étaient pincées. Douleur ou plaisir ? A ce stade il n'arrivait plus à dissocier les deux. De toute façon petit chiot était cloué au lit par une fatigue qui le tracassait, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas pourtant de jouer sur tout ce qu'elle a de plus sensible. Il embrassa son oreille, la couvrit toute entière de salive avant de la mordre, et répéter ce schéma sur toute sa gorge. Le pirate se savait ressembler vaguement à une bête affamée, et ça aussi c'était de sa faute pour l'avoir ouvert à l'animosité reniée des hommes. Ça n'a rien de dégoûtant, c'est passionnel, c'est l'envie de goûter comme si on avait le ventre vide. Sauf qu'on se nourrit d'odeurs, de sentiments, et contrairement à un estomac qui se remplit ça n'est jamais assez.

Il retira lentement sa main de la culotte grise, et maintenant toute humide, en entendant les bruits de pas des gardes en train de se relayer. Un sourire lui prit le visage en voyant Moineau serrer son coussin et remuer inconsciemment les cuisses pour le réclamer. Krys n'avait jamais connu la frustration avec lui. La laisser dans cet état pour la toute première fois l'inquiétait assez, mais il préférait la savoir insatisfaite que morte par sa faute. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille, comme si elle pouvait l'entendre, qu'il reviendrait, et embrassa sa joue en guise d'au revoir avant de filer par le balcon et glisser sur les entrailles du quartier général, emportant avec lui un escargophone "trouvé" dans la chambre. Le chirurgien ne fit descendre son masque qu'une fois planqué à l'intérieur d'un navire de guerre pour la nuit.

-Blblbl… blbllbl…

Son interlocuteur décrocha.

-Capitaine ?! s'écria l'escargot bouche bée.

-Baisse le volume Bepo.

-Désolé… Vous allez bien ? Krys est avec vous ?

Il eut un léger rictus à repenser à la jeune fille et plus précisément à la manière dont il l'avait touchée dans son sommeil.

-Je vais bien, répondit-il, Krys est au Q.G, elle ne sait pas encore que je suis là et… putain…

Law pesta contre lui-même.

-Capitaine, vous êtes sûr que ça va ?

-Bepo je... je crois que j'ai merdé.

-Qu'est-ce que... oh non, capitaine !

Il reprit son souffle. Ses épaules ne pouvaient pas être plus légères évidement !

-J-J'ai oublié mon sac dans sa chambre.


	25. Big bad wolf

**Hey~**

Merci à nikkouyoku, Nocturnis-Lepus, anna, Flo et Traff Lamy ! Gros bisous sur vos fesses x3

Flo : Ben la Krys-chan elle a pas trop le choix, soit elle se débrouille comme il faut soit c'est Sakazuki qui vient la tacler XD Et Sylver aussi. J'espère que ce nouveau chap te plaira ! Y a oune surprise dedans... mwa ha ha ha ha ! (ce rire ne m'a jamais fait peur ._.)

Traff Lamy : Oh nan et moi qui espérais salir ton image du beau chirurgien ! XD Un peu voyeur ? Seulement un peu ? C'est carrément indiscret ! Bon j'admets que sa venue part d'une bonne intention... mais là il a abusé ! x)

Nocturnis-Lepus : Passe un bon moment mon muffin, avec Law le violeur nocturne ! (On tient un truc, nan ?)

Fufufu... Sur ce bonne lecture ! J'ai prévenu un éventuel **lemon** ? Muiiiiiiiii x3

* * *

 **Big bad wolf**

* * *

Lorsque ses paupières s'ouvrirent sur ses appartements attitrés, un soupir la submergea aussitôt. Elle se leva et effectua la routine matinale : se débarbouiller la face, enfiler son armure et jeter un œil aux dossiers que Sylver laissait traîner sur son bureau le matin avant de partir. Mais tandis qu'elle s'efforçait d'y comprendre un traître mot, son corps lui semblait étranger. Il n'était pas normal. Un peu comme si l'on avait joué avec comme l'on manipulerait une poupée de chiffon. Krys s'empressa de faire coulisser la vitre du balcon. Elle étouffait et le vent sur sa peau faisait remonter un sentiment vulnérable. En voulant retourner à son bureau son pied buta contre quelque chose. La jeune fille se rattrapa tout juste contre le mur.

-C'est quoi ça… murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Ce qui lui avait barré la route se trouva être un grand sac noir avec de multiples poches. Elle s'accroupit sourcils froncés. Est-ce que Sylver l'aurait oublié là ? Mais ça n'était pas son genre… Elle tira doucement sur l'ouverture et plongea les mains à l'intérieur, quoique légèrement apeurée. Ses habituels pressentiments face à l'inconnu s'étaient tus. Du bout des doigts elle arrivait à distinguer du papier… une enveloppe. Un tissu imperméable avec un symbole tout en relief… sa combinaison portant le moineau d'or. Du cuir et le pommeau d'une petite lame gravée… sa précieuse dague. La cyborg retint difficilement un cri de peur en les sortant du sac. Ses genoux mous la picotaient. Toutes ces belles choses étalées à ses pieds ne lui rappelaient que trop bien sa décision cruelle et vitale de se séparer du chirurgien. C'est le coeur battant à cent à l'heure qu'elle devina quel homme prétentieux avait eu assez peu de neurones pour s'aventurer jusqu'à la chambre d'une commandante. Et pourtant elle sautillait comme un cabri un peu partout la chère combi' serrée contre sa poitrine : pour elle, c'est lui, l'homme le plus fort du monde ! Krys respirait le bonheur, le vêtement s'était imprégné du parfum de son héros ! Elle se laissa rebondir comme une enfant sur le lit. Mais où était-il ? Son corps sembla se vider tout à coup. Est-ce qu'un de ces idiots en bleu aurait osé lui barrer la route ? Qu'importe ! Rien n'arrête un grand méchant loup, se disait la petite innocente présumée. Et plus rien ne pouvait lui retirer son sourire niais, hormis un Sylver sur ses gonds. Le véritable loup en chair et en os pénétra dans ses quartiers sans toquer et l'accabla aussitôt.

-Le vote est ce soir Krys ! hurla-t-il. Tu comptes y passer à l'improviste peut-être ?! Tu avais huit dossiers à lire ce matin ! Où sont-ils ?

-E-Euh…

Elle craignait de les avoir égarés en batifolant dans toute la pièce.

-Hum...Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout est dans ma tête !

-Oh non je ne pense même pas qu'il y ait grand-chose dans ta tête !

Le docteur n'eut qu'à soulever les draps et tâter le dessous du lit pour découvrir les cachotteries de la cyborg. Il saisit l'enveloppe au nom du rookie sous son regard suppliant.

-Est-ce que je dois menacer de la lire à Akainu pour que tu daignes te mettre au travail ?

-S'il te plaît… bougonna-t-elle. J'ai juste oublié de la passer Shakky en fait ! E-Et la combinaison était dans l'armoire et...

-Tu me prends pour un idiot ? Ça crève les yeux, quelqu'un est venu te les apporter, et qui d'autre que ton cher amant pour risquer sa vie ?

Les traits de Krys se durcirent subitement.

-Moi aussi j'aimerais que tu ne me prennes pas pour une idiote ! Je n'ai jamais demandé à ce qu'il vienne !

-Tu l'y as encouragé.

-Non !

-Écoute-moi bien. Je me fiche de ce type. Je ne chercherais même pas à le dénoncer ! Mais tu ne peux pas être sa complice, pas étant commandante à la fois ! Tu n'es même pas sûre de ce qu'il veut ! Imagine une seconde qu'il soit un ennemi à ce qu'on essaie de bâtir, et toi tu t'envoies en l'air avec.

-Quoi ?! Nan mais… mais je sais absolument pas quand ce sac a atterri chez moi ! Je te le jure ! J'ai pas vu Law !

-Tu le verras crois-moi… il ne perdra pas son temps.

Un triste soupir franchit ses lèvres.

-Sylver, tu penses que c'est mal ? chuchota Moineau.

-Je pense que c'est lui qui est à blâmer. Tu l'aimes et ça je peux le concevoir mais il n'a aucunement le droit de faire ce qui lui chante ni de t'influencer.

-C'est pas un homme mauvais…

-Qu'importe ce qu'il est Krys ! C'est toi qui fait le bien, lui il n'a jamais lutté pour autre chose que la survie de son clan. Tu prends les décisions et il n'a pas son mot à dire dans nos affaires. Est-ce clair ?

-Moui…

-Et je te rappelle que tu l'as infecté avec ton sang, alors n'hésite pas à le lui faire comprendre si jamais il ne s'en tient pas à tes exigences.

-C'est pas mon chien ! s'écria-t-elle avec une moue dégoûtée.

-Non, mais c'est ton humain paraît-il, alors tu vas t'en occuper comme tu le désires, et gérer en parallèle ce que tu as à faire. Correctement !

Il jeta une pile de dossiers sur son bureau.

-On va lire ça ensemble.

-Merci, répondit la brune d'un air boudeur.

Le loup la traîna de force sur ses genoux, la serra fort contre sa poitrine et posa son long museau au sommet de son crâne.

-Tu es censée faire ça toute seule ma grande…

-Ben c'est pour ça que je te dis merci !

-Un "merci" ironique. Allez, dégonfle moi ces joues et concentre-toi. On va entrer dans le vif du sujet. La première étape, dit-il en indiquant de la griffe un passage en grosses lettres, est d'annoncer notre offre, nos conditions, et de les faire valider une à une par les hauts-gradés.

-Ça sert à quoi ?

-Si on ignore cette étape cruciale cela signifie que tu consens à ce que ton unité, si elle est acceptée, n'ait aucun droit proprement dit. Or nous cherchons un maximum d'indépendance.

-Hm… ok ! Je vois !

-Tu n'as pas compris, n'est-ce pas ?

-En gros on pourrait passer premier au réfectoire ? C'est ça ?

-Tu sais quoi Krys ? On va passer directement à la seconde étape.

-Je plaisante ! Évidemment que j'ai compris !

Il souffla. Il savait bien que même Joker n'avait pas réussi à lui enseigner les enjeux du pouvoir, alors il ne comptait pas lui imposer ces choses ennuyeuses d'adultes. Ce n'était pas comme si elle ne trouvait d'intérêt qu'en l'amusement ! La jeune fille est capable d'agir en chef si son coeur bat comme tel, si elle se dit que c'est ce dont on a besoin. Et bien que la forcer à lire et comprendre ne serait-ce qu'un paragraphe était un défi dur à relever, le docteur conservait un franc sourire sur ses babines, et lui lisait à voix haute ce qu'elle avait à savoir pour éviter toute confusion ce soir. Il désirait aussi secrètement mener une confrontation avec Vegapunk. Car il est bien connu que Sirius et lui étaient bons rivaux autrefois. Certes, au final leurs travaux avaient abouti à des réussites, mais Vegapunk se considérait meilleur car il lui en restait plusieurs sous la main, alors que Dr. S avait cessé d'être et ne restait de cet homme qu'une petite cyborg apeurée. Sylver s'était dit en l'apprenant que sa mission était de protéger cet héritage fragile ! Mais il avait bien une raison de le faire et mettre en jeu sa notoriété. Le loup aurait apprécié être comme son défunt collègue un chercheur indépendant de tout ordre. Il ne l'était pas. Il avait signé allégeance à la puissance mondiale. Il pense comme un soldat malgré lui, ce que Krys ne sait pas. Cette dernière le surprit perdu dans ses pensées, elle le réveilla d'une petite caresse sur le bout du museau.

-Oï ! J'essaie de t'écouter, tu pourrais faire un effort toi aussi !

-Excuse-moi je m'étais assoupi. On en était ?

-Les convaincre que cette unité doit être formée !

-Oui. Alors déjà on évoque les personnalités en présence, il faut des noms, chaque caractéristique, le contenu exact de l'unité et signaler impérativement si elle leur coûtera du matériel. Ensuite votre force de frappe, c'est-à-dire jusqu'à où vous vous mesurez. N'hésitons pas à exagérer un peu, connaissant Vegapunk il va nous contredire avec des foutus calculs et faire croire à toute la salle qu'on sous-estime ses chers cobayes.

-Sentinelles Sylver ! reprit la commandante. C'est leur nom, et pour moi Sacha n'est pas un cobaye !

-Roh si tu veux… Et ensuite ?

-Parler de nos idéaux et et de ce que nous sommes capables d'apporter dans cette guerre.

-Tout à fait. C'est un sujet plus délicat. Les mots sont à manier avec précaution. Sois moins violente dans tes propos cette fois, essaie simplement de minimiser ce que tu as déjà dit dans l'arène, c'était très bien. Et enfin pour remettre de l'ordre dans le débat après les avoir chamboulés avec des idées de paix, on parle évidemment de quels ravages une unité pareille pourrait faire. L'occasion à ne pas louper en somme.

Krys hocha vivement la tête. Mais encore fallait-il que cette unité composée des "sentinelles" de Vegapunk et d'elle-même en soit une ! En tant que cobayes ils n'ont pas d'influence alors leur accord n'est pas demandé, mais la cyborg lutte aussi pour une certaine égalité donc si, leurs avis importe. Elle avait beau ne pas encore bien connaître Sacha elle ne doutait pas que la rousse serait de tout coeur avec elle, contrairement à Jango. Ce genre de type indomptable, sociopathe et sûr de lui l'effrayait, et on ne peut pas diriger un homme qui nous effraie ! Krys le sait, elle compte bien sur "Ange", de son vrai nom Sorath, pour maîtriser la situation. Le blond s'est avéré être aussi un sujet de Vegapunk alors elle avait songé qu'il connaissait assez bien le croque-mort pour le convaincre, sans compter qu'il s'était dit être le frère de Sacha ! Ça a beau être naïf, elle avait immédiatement vu en Sorath de l'espoir : il lui rappelait son propre frère, Mir. Pourtant ils ne se ressemblent pas ! Mais ils dégagent cette même aura de protection. Krys avait envie de lui faire confiance et croire de tout son coeur qu'il garderait sa sœur en vie jusqu'au bout de leur quête. Car Sacha et Sorath ont ce qu'elle n'avait pas et n'aurait jamais eu avec Mir : le lien du sang. Certes ça n'a pas son importance quand on aime, mais ça n'en est pas moins précieux.

Ses pensées se perdaient vite entre préparation à discours pour plaire à son futur public et nostalgie du chirurgien. Tous les mots de Sylver frôlaient son oreille, tout d'un coup elle ne voulait plus que ça, le voir et sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Narguer les lois qui les séparent dans des baisers à couper le souffle ! Car non rien ne les sépare sauf eux-mêmes ! Désormais ils seront les seuls à décider du chemin à suivre. Il n'y aura pas de Joker pour fixer les règles du jeu. Mais comme l'avait assez crié le loup cette fois c'était au supernova d'accepter son idéologie. Certes moins radicale que la sienne, moins réfléchie aussi, avec des failles, mais c'est bien pour ça qu'elle avait besoin d'hommes comme Sylver et Law.

Et hormis ce côté technique dont elle n'aimait pas parler, c'était les sentiments qui la perturbaient et la tiraillaient dans tous les sens ! Comme la proie qu'elle n'est pas ça hurlait "Le grand méchant loup est là !"

Mais où est-il ? Elle ne demandait qu'à le voir ! Ses sens s'alarmaient à chaque tournant, son nez se faisait désireux de respirer à nouveau son parfum, ses cordes vocales la démangeaient de hurler son nom, qu'il se montre enfin. Et la sachant complètement agitée par l'image du noiraud le docteur tâcha de l'occuper jusqu'au soir. Sylver ne connaissait pas le lien entre eux, qui n'est pas seulement un virus, mais la joute passionnelle que s'étaient livrés les amants avant de daigner se voir dans le miroir, car malgré les apparences ils avaient mis du temps à s'accepter. Ça semblait surréaliste comme amour, ça n'est pas celui dont parle les poésies, il n'a rien de si beau à en chanter des vers ni à finir en tragédie romantique. Il est né de leurs actes confondus, bons ou mauvais, il est juste neutre. Mais cette envie constante de pousser le jeu et le vice à tout ce qu'on dit "penchant interdit" leur menait la vie dure ! A tous les coups faute de contrôle c'était sur le bureau d'Akainu qu'ils allaient atterrir !

La jeune fille ravala sa salive en tournant en rond comme un fauve impatient de lutter devant la grande porte. Sylver lui caressa doucement la nuque, elle chassa le criminel de ses pensées. Il aurait suffi à cette grande table d'un regard noir pour la faire se planquer comme une gamine derrière le dos du loup. Conformément à ce que ce dernier lui avait enseigné elle se présenta à son entrée, face à l'Amiral. Krys avait plaqué sa main droite à plat contre son coeur et serré dans le dos son poing d'acier en guise de salut militaire. L'homme-lave arqua un sourcil, le docteur se racla la gorge.

-Hum… Krys, ça n'est pas le salut requis.

-Je sais. C'est le mien. Un chef doit représenter ses idées non ?

Son sourire innocent laissa de marbre Sakazuki. Il lui jeta seulement un regard suspicieux en se rasseyant. Elle déglutit, un premier pas de travers ! Sylver lui tira la chaise à cette table d'hauts gradés et s'assit à sa gauche, affrontant discrètement du regard le sourire de Vegapunk. Il se lécha les babines.

-La commandante M-21 et moi-même avons jugé qu'il était temps de regrouper nos atouts. Avec l'accord du professeur Vegapunk, bien évidemment, nous aimerions mettre les sentinelles sous les ordres de Krys.

A cette annonce "improbable" un léger brouhaha se leva dans la salle, que l'Amiral fit rapidement taire.

-Professeur ?

Celui-ci hocha la tête. Krys nota pour elle-même son sourire en coin destiné au loup, qui poursuivit.

-Bien. La commandante va dès à présent vous parler de nos requêtes.

-L'Unité Sentinelle est une unité indépendante, lâcha la cyborg la gorge en feu face à son auditoire. Elle ne nécessitera même pas d'armement, puisque l'artillerie, vous savez bien que c'est nous. Séparés nous restons utiles, mais ensemble, dans une même stratégie, j'estime nos forces à plus qu'une île que nous pourrions détruire. Monsieur Vegapunk ici présent, pour avoir démontré la force de ses sujets dans l'arène, pourra vous le confirmer. (Ses phalanges blanchirent un peu, serrées sur ses genoux.) Et par conséquent, je réclame à ce que cette unité possède une certaine liberté dans ses manœuvres. Si nous sommes bridés par le même règlement que celui des recrues nous ne pouvons pas exploiter nos compétences à grande échelle.

-Je suis de l'avis de la commandante, lança Vegapunk. C'est la seule manière d'obtenir des résultats concluants. En revanche, je vous demanderai quelques explications quant à vos projets commandante M-21. Votre conseiller n'a pas été très bavard à ce sujet.

Si le loup fut en colère, alors il n'en montra rien ! Les deux restèrent parfaitement neutres face à l'offensive du scientifique. Krys osa même un sourire complaisant.

-Étant donné que ce sujet délicat n'était pas bien vu au sein du quartier général, j'ai préféré éviter de perturber les mentalités plus encore. Veuillez nous excuser si ce silence vous a paru hostile professeur, ça n'était pas notre intention…

Son ton à la fois mielleux et belliqueux fit frissonner le mink. Mais depuis quand dégageait-elle une telle force ?

-L'Unité Sentinelle est à mes yeux le début d'une forme pacifique de Justice. Pacifique dans le sens où l'humanité a une chance, une seule de se racheter ! Ce qu'elle n'a pas actuellement.

-Vous insultez encore notre manière de faire les choses ? rétorqua un marine.

-Je ne fais que donner mon point de vue. La violence semble légalisée dans la Marine, et pourtant on arrête des hommes à cause de leur violence. Contradictoire n'est-ce pas ? Un soldat faible aura besoin de vider son chargeur dans le crâne de l'ennemi, mais un soldat fort, il saura juger dans la mesure où un humain a le droit de juger les actions de ses semblables.

-C'est n'importe quoi…

-C'est ainsi que je vois l'Unité Sentinelle. Tuer ne doit pas être vu comme une nécessité mais comme un dernier recours qui dégoûte les soldats ! Car si on encourage le meurtre ni plus ni moins alors je ne pense pas que nous valons mieux ! Voici mon projet. Dans vos oreilles c'est surréaliste je sais, vous me direz que je suis trop jeune pour en parler devant vous, qui avez tellement plus d'expérience ! Mais c'est peut-être ma naïveté dans ce domaine qui me permet justement de vouloir changer ce que je vois. Donnez une chance à mon unité ! Onegai !

La cyborg effectua ce même salut cher à son coeur, tout en s'inclinant, main droite de paix contre son coeur, poing gauche serré dans le dos prêt à incarner la colère des gens comme elles sous la mouette bleue. Le loup quitta son siège et en fit de même. L'air surpris de Vegapunk lui arracha un sourire en coin. Et oui, il avait lui aussi trouvé son parti.

-Je vote contre, s'écria une femme en bout de table. Cette unité n'a pas lieu d'être.

-Si on donne un pouvoir militaire à une commandante qui vient à peine d'être promue et ces cobayes, alors où est-ce qu'on s'arrête ? Je vote contre aussi !

La jeune fille serrait les dents tandis que les avis fusaient et divergeaient dans tous les sens. La salle auparavant rythmée du son claquant d'un débat n'était plus qu'une grande foire qui amusait le regard avisé du scientifique. Le silence de Sakazuki face à ces débordements de la part des hauts gradés faillit la stupéfier si la seconde suivante il ne les avait pas tous fait taire de sa voix si dure et autoritaire. Une fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, ils étaient tous de pauvres enfants à gronder. L'Amiral avait beau avoir opté pour un vote, il ne sembla pas tenir compte du choix de ses collègues.

-Accordé, cracha-t-il.

-C-C'est vrai ? L'unité est…

-Ne me faites pas répéter commandante. La réunion est close. Que tout le monde retourne à ses occupations.

Les vestes blanches à belles épaulières retrouvèrent leur propriétaire et la jeune fille restait pétrifiée. Le déclic ne se fit qu'au départ d'Akainu. Elle sauta dans les bras du mink.

-On a gagné !

-Ne t'enflamme pas, il a accepté dans son propre intérêt…

-Ça t'embête d'être un peu heureux ? Allez, avoue que t'es au moins content d'avoir impressionné Vegapunk !

-A peine…

-T'es trop mignon Sylver ! s'écria-t-elle en embrassant le museau gris.

Les grands yeux du loup s'écarquillèrent. Il se racla aussitôt la gorge, prit une voix un peu rauque et expédia immédiatement la jeune fille dans ses appartements pour la calmer de son accès de joie. Ce contact sur sa fourrure l'avait troublé et il n'aimait pas montrer ses failles. Krys ne pouvait pas comprendre, alors il n'avait rien dit, mais ce qu'elle venait de faire pouvait être interprété comme une marque d'affection importante, étant donné que les minks n'ont pas la possibilité d'embrasser comme des humains. Malgré lui ses instincts s'étaient réveillés et il avait eu envie de faire de même et lui exprimer un peu de chaleur. Mais pour elle, c'était comme une caresse sur l'épaule. Sylver craignait d'oublier ce détail : elle n'est pas née de la même tribu. Ce geste lui a semblé banal. Et si le défunt Dr. S le voyait en ce moment, si proche de sa chère enfant, jamais il ne le lui pardonnerait.

La jeune fille claqua la porte de sa chambre en grommelant. Ça l'embêtait après une si belle victoire de se faire déjà "punir" par le docteur. Elle aurait bien aimé passé la soirée avec lui, à fêter ça… parce que c'est ce qu'elle se verrait faire avec un ami. D'habitude elle savait pour quelle bêtise on la punit, mais là elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ! Elle n'avait rien fait qui puisse le fâcher ! La cyborg, après avoir pénétré dans la salle de bain pour se doucher et se changer les idées, n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas de plus sur le carrelage. Cet inconnu muet dont elle ne vit même pas le visage se glissa dans son dos, le couteau prêt à lui déchirer la jugulaire. Un frisson la parcourut jusqu'au bout des ongles, chassant toute crainte sur son passage, car cette grâce féline dans sa manière de l'immobiliser ne présageait aucune violence.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? chuchota-t-elle en tentant malgré tout de lui échapper. Il y a cinq gardes dans le couloir, si je crie vous êtes prévenu.

-Hmpf… Et tu me menaces maintenant ? Quelle impolie.

-Quoi… Law ?!

Le chirurgien jeta son couteau à terre comme une babiole et la retourna face à lui, un sourire l'illumina. Et ce n'était rien comparé à ce soleil qui embrasa la cyborg. Il agrippa ses cuisses, elle croisa les pieds dans son dos, silencieusement, le regard subjugué par le sien et vice-versa.

-Pardon Law…

-C'est utile de t'excuser ? Je n'ai pas fait pire ?

-C'est différent ! T'as pas à être là ! Dépêche-toi de partir !

Il souffla. Avait-il donc fait tout ce chemin pour qu'elle le dégage ? Oh non, ce n'était pas à elle d'en décider ! Il la fit taire et grogner d'une petite morsure à la bouche.

-Miss la commandante je ne suis pas sous tes ordres, moi, alors pour commencer on va célébrer nos retrouvailles comme il faut, susurra-t-il au creux de de son oreille, et ensuite tu auras tout le temps de me crier dessus…

La jeune fille ne se laissa pas démonter par les papillons dans son ventre. C'était dur de surpasser le magnétisme du capitaine mais elle parvint à ne pas se regarder fondre dans ses yeux électriques.

-S'il te plaît vas-t'en… Sylver a déjà tout deviné à cause de ton foutu sac ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans ma chambre la nuit dernière ?

Ses mots le firent trembler de la tête aux pieds : il repensait à ce qu'il avait fait cette fameuse nuit. Bon… il ne comptait pas le lui cacher, même en sachant que ce n'est pas très glorieux, mais là ça n'était pas le bon moment. Il se racla la gorge.

-C-C'était un accident. Et puis si je suis encore là, c'est qu'il ne m'a pas dénoncé, n'est-ce pas ?

-T'as surtout de la chance que ce soit tombé sur lui ! Franchement Law… tu trouves pas ça un poil suicidaire ?

-Du moment que tu me couvres, non.

-Où est ton équipage ?

-Loin d'ici. Je suis seul.

-De mieux en mieux…

-T'es tout stressé petit chiot, ricana-t-il. Viens là. T'as besoin de te détendre.

-Oh sans blague ! J'ai passé la journée à stresser pour le vote, stresser pour toi, stresser pour ma vie ! Et tu te pointes dans ma salle de bain comme si tout était réparé ! Je t'ai abandonné Law. Tu l'oublies ?

-Absolument pas je note aussi que tu m'avais manipulé, et alors ? On tourne la page Krys-ya. Je suis venu t'apporter mon aide, et sans mentir te convaincre de laisser tomber tout ça.

-Jamais ! Tu n'as pas le droit !

-J'essaierais… s'il le faut. Mais pour le moment j'ai choisi qu'on serait du même camp. Alors peut-être que tu ne l'acceptes pas Moineau mais je reste ici, et je squatterais tes appartements à ma convenance alors range tes sous-vêtements tu n'en auras pas besoin !

-Crétin ! lâcha-t-elle en le serrant fort dans ses bras.

Le chirurgien inspira lentement le parfum de ses courts cheveux bruns. Son étreinte avait ce quelque chose de revitalisant, comme s'il n'avait fait que courir se mettre à l'abri depuis tout ce temps, et trouvait enfin le repos le nez enfoui dans son cou chaud. Il avait beau parler comme s'il n'en avait rien à foutre de tout ça il comptait bien lui prouver le contraire. Ses dents trouvèrent un goût délicieux sur la peau de lys de Moineau. Il la mordit doucement, tandis que ses mains défaisaient cette armure d'adulte. Lentement il fit tomber la carapace de la jeune fille, et elle fit tomber la sienne. De partout il la couvrait de baisers passionnés, de morsures aimantes, car c'était si bon de marquer son corps. Krys ne parvenait déjà plus à le suivre, ni à trouver le nord dans la valse chargée d'embrassades qui les conduit jusqu'au lit. Le regard de Law s'imprégnait d'obscénités.

Une chaleur bouillante se mit à descendre dans ses reins. Face à cette bouille d'ange qui le narguait comme le séduisait il n'existait plus de "chirurgien de la mort" seul un homme restait dans la pièce, qui ne perdit pas de temps pour mêler sa salive à la sienne et la débarrasser comme lui de ses derniers vêtements. Il prit plaisir à goûter chaque parcelle de peau, sa mélodie préférée dans les oreilles : les gémissements de Moineau l'excitaient à un point qu'elle n'imaginait pas ! Il captura le dernier souffle qui franchit sa bouche.

-Je t'ai manqué ?

La jeune fille hocha vivement la tête, et pourtant il s'attristait de son regard fuyant de fausse timide. Il bascula à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle et bloqua ses poignets. Une fois sous son ventre Krys avait toujours cette fâcheuse manie de se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas lui montrer d'expressions joliment perverses, mais il adorait voir ses sourcils se froncer et ses dents se serrer sous les spasmes. Et vu comme elle s'était déjà auto-frustrée, il ne lui manquerait plus qu'une dernière note sensuelle pour lui faire un crescendo. Le capitaine embrassa sa joue pour la rassurer et lui chuchota aux creux de l'oreille que promis il serait le plus doux possible malgré une furieuse envie d'agir comme un animal en manque et assouvir ses pulsions quoi qu'il puisse lui en coûter. Mais sa bouche ne commit aucunes maladresses, et joua patiemment avec la douce langue avant de s'attaquer à sa poitrine qu'il couvrit de baisers possessifs. La cyborg ne cessait toujours pas de se mordre pour retenir ses cris euphoriques, et parfois jusqu'à ce qu'un goût ferreux s'enfonce dans sa gorge. Le chirurgien s'en rendit compte à leur prochaine embrassade. Il lui donna une violente fessée.

-Ah ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

-Tu arrêtes de faire ça ! cria-t-il.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais qui tienne, poursuivit-il plus doucement. Tu n'as qu'à me mordre.

-Quoi ?

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en dire plus et plaqua son pouce entre ses dents. De cette manière il saurait rapidement quand c'en sera trop pour elle. La salive chaude coulait déjà le long de sa main, et au coin de la bouche de la jeune fille, qu'elle était obligée de garder ouverte si elle ne voulait pas le blesser. Le capitaine la trouvait affreusement mignonne à s'accrocher ainsi à ses épaules en espérant qu'il lui donne satisfaction dès maintenant. "Quelle impatiente.." songea-t-il, bien qu'il ne soit pas mieux.

La sachant complexée par sa maigre poitrine il s'appliqua à donner beaucoup d'amour à celle-ci, tandis que son autre main s'occupait de zone plus sensible. Comme prévu Moineau ne tarda pas à lui chanter un crescendo. Ses muscles se tétanisèrent sous la violence de l'orgasme. Elle se laissa fondre dans ses bras les larmes aux yeux.

-Épuisée mon petit chiot ?

-P… Pardon.

-Ça t'apprendra à t'exciter toute seule, la sermonna Trafalgar.

-Qu… Non ! C'est toi qui m'as fait ça !

-Tu n'aurais pas fini si vite si tu n'avais pas passé la journée à rêver de ce qui t'attend.

-Arrête… C'est même pas vrai… chuchota-t-elle sur son épaule nue.

Il la serra fort contre son torse. De si beaux mensonges devraient être interdits.

-Tu ne crois pas que c'est le moment de rattraper le temps perdu ?

Après avoir été bien rouge le visage de Krys se mit soudain à pâlir.

-Tu sais, j'ai pensé à pas mal de choses, et il semblerait que mademoiselle s'est souvent dérobée...

-Pitié non.

-Je vais te faire goûter à toutes les formes de plaisir, susurra-t-il d'un ton luxurieux en commençant à se lécher les doigts.

-Non !

La commandante pesta : jamais elle n'aurait dû ouvrir la porte à Law et ses sales plans pervers ! Elle maudissait le chirurgien, et à la fois le remerciait de lui donner de si bonnes sensations. Car rien ne pouvait être comparé au torrent de lave qui s'écoulait dans son bas-ventre, mais ça n'était pas une raison pour s'en croire maître ! La jeune fille, toute enveloppée dans la couverture en guise de rempart à sa nudité, s'empressait déjà de fuir son regard lubrique quand elle se retrouva plaquée au matelas et à la merci du capitaine pirate, qui se fit un malin plaisir à forcer le passage jusqu'à sa langue. Elle poussa un cri silencieux de protestation. Mais il ne fut pas assez pour l'empêcher d'unir son corps au sien. La chaleur vibrant dans ses entrailles fit cambrer son dos. A peine avait-il commencé ses va-et-vient que la cyborg grinçait déjà des dents. Mais elle avait beau griffer ses épaules sous ses assauts ou tenter de gémir des plaintes inarticulées, ils se connaissaient trop… trop pour même daigner s'entendre ! Même dans ses hurlements sensuels absorbés par les baisers elle n'accusait pas vraiment le chirurgien de la violenter, car elle savait pertinemment qu'il accordait une grande importance au paroxysme du plaisir et à son consentement. Si les deux n'étaient pas présents alors il ne le supportait pas, car l'un sans l'autre et ça virait à la catastrophe. Et d'ailleurs, c'était bien pour cela que le chirurgien avait pris son temps jusqu'alors avant de la surprendre. Krys étant assez timide avec ces choses-la, et inexpérimentée, elle ne lui dirait jamais "Prends-moi !". Alors il lui fallait d'abord être sûr que le petit chiot se laisse apprivoiser pour espérer embrasser sa chair. Le métal se crispa tout autour de son bras : sa limite était bientôt atteinte. Il ralentit doucement son rythme frénétique pour laisser le temps à quelques morsures amoureuses avant l'extase. Ses phalanges tatouées capturèrent celles d'acier en guise de dernière étreinte. Puis les coups de reins se firent plus violents, plus animés à tel point qu'elle peinait à rester sur terre. Plus rien ne parvenait à couvrir les aboiements de petit chiot. Law se délectait de chaque cri, c'était comme s'ils se propageaient dans tout son corps et venaient tripler son excitation déjà à son comble. La cyborg lui chanta son dernier crescendo de gémissements avant d'entendre les râles de plaisir inonder ses tympans. Tout comme elle avait envahi son coeur et son sang, lui envahit son intérieur de sa semence. Ses hanches se tordirent délicieusement. Elle s'agrippa doucement à son cuir chevelu pour l'embrasser.

-Je t'aime.

La réponse naturelle lui brûle la bouche, c'est juste au bout de sa langue, il le sent, il a l'habitude de sourire et l'esquiver avec un baiser pour le taire. Krys qui le connaît le sait, ce voile noir est ancré en lui. Mais au moins pour cette fois, elle l'avait mérité, il allait le déchirer. Ses lèvres penchèrent doucement sur les siennes.

-Je t'aime aussi…

Il eut droit aux beaux sourires de Moineau, dont il entendait seulement maintenant la respiration haletante. Il caressa affectueusement ses cuisses encore pressées contre ses hanches.

-C'est l'heure d'aller au lit petit chiot…

-E-Et toi ? suffoqua-t-elle prise à la gorge par l'excitation incandescente.

-Chuut… Je vais fermer la porte à clé. Repose-toi.

La jeune fille acquiesça seulement d'un mot. Il l'avait complètement vidée, elle ne demandait qu'à fermer les yeux et se laisser guider par le monde des rêves où cette sensation unique dans son bas-ventre perdure à jamais. Krys atteignit l'inconscience sous les caresses chaudes du capitaine. Croire qu'il ne serait peut-être pas là à son réveil l'attristait déjà. Le coeur du pirate n'était pas plus léger. "Je t'aime." n'est plus assez. "J'ai envie de toi." est trop peu pour considérer sa faim. Les mots les abandonnaient toujours. Il ne leur restait, exactement comme avant, plus que le contact physique pour se comprendre. Il palpa doucement les fragiles épaules de la commandante, lui caressa la nuque, et allongea son corps dépourvu d'armure sur le sien. L'avoir si près, si brûlante, enflammait de nouveau ses reins, et quelle torture de retenir ses propres mains si envieuses de l'explorer, encore et encore. Si la fatigue n'existait pas en ce monde sans doute auraient-ils fait l'amour pendant des heures jusqu'à trouver eux-même l'épuisement. Mais ça n'était que la première nuit depuis quelques mois, et elle avait eu une longue journée. Promis ils le referaient demain, après-demain, et encore après-demain. Chaque jour un peu plus violemment jusqu'à la passion tant désirée.


	26. Red like love

**Hey~**

Je suis super contente que le lemon vous ait plu (hein bande de pervers !) et voici un nouveau chap qui va bien refroidir l'ambiance x)

Traff Lamy : Moui c'était la première fois (pas de double sens é-è) Oh tu le trouves hard ? Perso dans ma tête j'ai une scène bien plus violente de prévue (mais je sais pas encore quand l'incorporer à l'histoire) Ah tu n'as peut-être pas tort sur Sylver ! Mais laissons plutôt détective Trafalgar se charger de son cas ;)

Flo : Oh je comprends les lemons c'est parfois dur à avaler (toujours pas d'allusion !) mais je suis contente si le mien est passé ^^ Kya kya kya mais tout le monde se méfie de mon p'tit loup ! Ouais justement il va pas hésiter à menacer de le dénoncer x)

Ensuite oui j'écris en collab avec Nocturis-Lepus, j'en ai déjà parlé dans deux chaps précédents. Donc je me répète, son histoire offre un point de vue autre que celui de Krys et Law, et même si on a chacune notre intrigue il y a toujours des moments où nos situations et nos personnages se rencontrent (oui Zeph', c'est les joies de la collaboration *^*) Voilà j'espère avoir éclairé les lanternes de tout le monde ! On est bien en collab.

Sur ce bonne lecture, ce chap vous réserve bien des surprises ! XD

* * *

 **Red like love.**

 **That's the color of blood, so we fight.**

* * *

Elle se releva lentement, encore un peu dans les vapes, et tâta les draps à la recherche d'un éventuel corps. Mais comme elle s'en doutait le chirurgien avait disparu, sûrement parti se cacher quelque part pour ne revenir que le soir comme le fichu voleur qu'il paraissait être. Un soupir ennuyeux franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, son bassin lui lançait un peu. Heureusement que le capitaine n'avait pas cherché à battre un foutu record ou quelle autre connerie ! Elle effectua sa routine matinale, encore et continuellement avant d'aller voir Sylver paupières à demi-closes. La jeune fille se souvenait de ces jours au submersible. Chacun était unique, tel un souvenir à chérir précieusement. Mais ces mots-là perdaient leur sens ici, où l'homme n'est dicté que par la loi de celui qui est plus haut.

Elle se rendait le menton haut en direction du bureau du docteur quand des cris l'interrompirent. Il était rare d'entendre crier dans ces couloirs… Le loup lui répétait sans cesse de se tenir à sa place si elle ne voulait pas que son unité prenne pour elle, mais ça lui semblait bien curieux. Krys avançait à pas silencieux, elle se plaqua discrètement contre la fin du tournant afin d'observer la scène pour le moins étrange. Elle pouvait distinguer un soldat de dos dans son uniforme bleu et blanc auquel il avait ajouté dessous un vêtement près du corps qui couvrait ses bras, des gants noirs et un masque identique sur le nez. Son regard se figea face à la rousse visiblement en colère contre lui. Sacha Barnet, identifia la cyborg. Et en peu de temps cette dernière décocha un bon coup dans la mâchoire du soldat, avant de s'en aller plus que remontée ! Krys se précipita instinctivement aider l'homme à terre qui se trouva n'être autre que le chirurgien disparu.

-T-Toi…

-Oh tu t'attendais à quelqu'un d'autre ? cracha-t-il en remontant son masque.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Sacha ? rétorqua-t-elle en imitant son ton venimeux.

-Comment ça "qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait" ? Il faut que ce soit de ma faute évidemment !

-Tu déboules ici sous couverture et tu te mets à dos un membre de ton équipage, oui c'est de ta faute !

-Ex-membre. Merci.

-Quoi ?!

-Je l'ai virée.

Petit chiot se mit à lui grogner dessus.

-Nan mais c'est quoi ton problème avec les gens ? Si t'as toujours pas compris on est dans la même galère ! Et je m'en fous de savoir ce que t'as pu faire pendant que j'étais pas là, mais sûrement que des conneries ! Sinon elle ne t'aurait pas frappé !

-Est-ce que t'étais là Krys ? Je ne crois pas. Alors miss tu vas me laisser tranquille et aller jouer la justicière vu que c'est ça qui te plaît !

-Ferme-la ! Juste ferme-la Law. Je vais te dire la vérité : tu fais n'importe quoi, et c'est pas un uniforme volé je ne sais où qui va te sauver la vie !

-Parce que tu te crois géniale commandante ? Akainu te manipule à sa guise et toi t'y vois une occasion de faire la paix. C'est pas con ça ?

-C'est toi qu'est con ! Moi au moins j'essaie de faire bouger les choses ! Mais Sylver a raison, tu sais te battre que pour toi-même…

-Alors je suis l'égoïste ? Rappelle-moi qui s'est tiré quand tout allait pour le mieux.

-T'as pas d'autres arguments m'sieur le génie ? Entre nous deux c'est toi qui a fait le plus de mal !

-Moi je l'assume.

-Ben moi aussi ! De toute façon c'est pas comme si ça t'avait blessé ! Tu ressens absolument rien pas vrai ?

-Quoi ? Moi je ne ressens absolument rien ? Va donc dire ça à mes hommes, ils vont tirer une drôle de tête !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous vraiment là, hein ? Oh je sais… Te divertir. Sur moi. Tu me prends pour un jeu Trafalgar ? Au lieu de laisser tomber ta frustration sur Sacha, qui avait besoin de ton aide, tu n'as qu'à m'accuser !

-Et t'accuser de quoi ? Après tout t'es la miss parfaite ! Toi tu ne fais jamais d'erreurs, tu ne regrettes jamais ce qu'il y a derrière ! Tu n'as pas regretté ta famille !

La cyborg se paralysa. Law comprit que la colère l'avait emporté, il approcha lentement sa main de son visage pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas à le craindre, car sa bouche n'arrivait pas à s'excuser, et elle le poussa violemment contre le mur.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça ! T'as jamais eu leurs cadavres brûlés sous les yeux… tu t'es enfui comme un lâche ! Et tu veux parler de moi ? Mais ferme-la. J'ai regretté ma famille ! Parce que moi j'ai un coeur salaud.

-Krys je…

-Si c'est ce que tu penses de moi alors ne t'avise plus de m'approcher, menaça-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-Non Krys laisse-moi finir !

-Mais la ferme ! Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas ?! On se supporte pas…

Son regard sur lui se fit soudain meurtrier et impassible. Elle se retourna les yeux déjà secs dans un mouvement qui fit gracieusement voler le voile sur ses hanches comme pour le narguer, lui montrer comme cette glorieuse commandante n'en a rien à foutre de lui ! Il saisit son poignet, elle se figea.

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

Il regarda son poing métallique se serrer lentement en guise de menace, mais il garda ses doigts posés sur son corps : elle ne l'effrayait pas. Le chirurgien ne remarqua que trop tard qu'elle était au bout de sa patience. Un courant étranger se diffusa dans tous son corps, il tressaillit, c'était celui qu'il craignait de sentir à nouveau. Ses muscles devinrent douloureux et engourdis. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser fondre contre le mur sous le regard impitoyable de Moineau qui disait "Je te ferais souffrir avec ça jusqu'au bout."

Et comment qu'il en souffrait déjà. Sa propre respiration lui semblait écœurante, l'air n'avait plus rien de rafraîchissant dans ses poumons, comme si respirer pour vivre était dégoûtant. Elle le regardait suffoquer à terre comme si c'était la plus normale des scènes. Krys ne lui aurait jamais fait ça ! Il ne comprenait pas, mais il n'arrivait même plus à penser. Cette pression insoutenable se relâcha tout aussi brutalement. Il entendit à peine le son de ses bottes tandis qu'elle s'enfuyait loin de lui. Law serra les dents. Elle aurait été prête à le tuer.

Moineau avait voulu le tuer, il n'arrivait pas à le croire… Et il était déconcertant la facilité avec laquelle elle avait fait se tordre son corps. Pour la première fois de sa vie il connaissait un réel sentiment de vulnérabilité, comme si elle était son prédateur par nature. Ils aimaient jouer à ce genre de jeu sauvage, se mordiller un peu partout, se chasser à tous les coins et gagner cette bataille de louveteaux surexcités. Il ne pensait pas un jour que ça prendrait vie et qu'ils deviendraient des animaux en traque… Le doux petit chiot qui perd le sourire aux lèvres, vient lui lécher affectueusement le visage et s'abandonne à ses mains lui manque. Il est toujours là, il le sait, mais il a peur de se montrer. Et après la connerie magistrale qu'il avait faite il ne risquait pas de le récupérer si facilement !

La jeune fille ne réussit à souffler qu'une fois le dos plaqué contre la porte du docteur qui la jaugeait d'un air inquiet. De toute sa conscience enfantine elle regrettait ! Et elle savait que son geste était mal ! Elle l'avait blessé jusqu'à son ego de capitaine. Et franchement… elle n'en tirait même pas un peu de satisfaction, juste une envie de rebrousser chemin, le retrouver étalé contre le mur et le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il crache dans son sang avoir eu tort depuis le début ! Ces pensées brutales la choquaient elle-même. C'était insatiable dans son ventre : elle avait envie de se défouler, et pour une fois que c'était elle qui passait pour un monstre déchaîné, ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

Elle fit un aller-retour de sa chambre au couloir pour récupérer sa dague et s'élança jusqu'à l'arène d'entraînement à l'insu du docteur, qui aurait pété les plombs en l'apprenant. On lui avait interdit de traîner près des soldats en formation, mais là Moineau n'en avait plus rien à foutre de tout. Le chirurgien avait osé la faire passer pour une égoïste qui n'a pas pleuré de tombes dans sa vie, alors que ses larmes à la nuit Rouge il les avait bien vues couler ! Krys ignora le regard des quelques hommes qui la fixaient enfreindre sa sanction, car son regard à elle décapitait le soldat masqué.

A cette heure tout marin de son grade était obligé de passer par l'arène, alors elle n'était pas surprise de rencontrer de nouveau ses yeux orageux. Un sourire espiègle et malsain naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle s'avança tête haute vers le noiraud.

-Déjà debout ? Et moi qui espérais te clouer à l'infirmerie.

-Va voir ailleurs Krys.

-Alors que j'ai une occasion en or de te faire mordre la poussière loyalement ?

-Ce n'est pas un jeu ! s'écria le chirurgien. Écoute je… je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit, je ne le pensais pas.

-Moi si.

-Très bien pour toi commandante, maintenant tu vas retourner à tes quartiers parce qu'il me semble que ce n'est pas à ton tour d'utiliser l'arène.

-Me fais pas croire que tu vas t'entraîner avec eux alors que je te propose un duel.

-Je ne me battrais pas contre toi Krys-ya. On en a terminé, je me suis excusé, si tu n'es pas capable de raisonner comme une grande fille je ne vais pas te l'apprendre.

-T'as pas fini de te croire au-dessus de moi ? Est-ce que je dois encore te foutre à terre ?

-Tch… elle est passé où ta paix à la con ?

-T'inquiète pas tu vas y goûter, persifla la brune en empoignant la dague tranchante.

Il déglutit. Combien de fois l'avaient-ils retardé, ce combat ? Lui et Krys avaient toujours eu des idéaux contraires. Mais c'était bien la première qu'elle le jugeait comme une menace, et il aimerait ne pas avoir à blesser petit chiot si ce dernier ne se montrait pas si stupide ! Se battre au beau milieu d'une arène sous surveillance il n'y a pas plus imprudent dans leur cas, sans compter le fait que la commandante n'ait pas le droit d'y être. Sa mâchoire tressaillit. Si elle réfléchissait un minimum comme lui ça se saurait. La jeune fille croisa les bras et leva le nez d'un air hautain.

-Je gagne, tu fais tes excuses à Sacha.

-Hors de question.

-Alors tu t'en vas !

-Pff… entendu, grommela-t-il avec la certitude qu'il n'aurait pas à partir. Et que se passe-t-il si je gagne ?

-…

-Si je gagne Krys, je veux qu'on ait une vraie discussion, dans le calme, sans que tu ne cherches à me faire crier des conneries que je ne pense même pas.

-Bah bien sûr… comme d'hab' tu vas juste le tourner dans ton sens à toi !

-Je ne te toucherai pas, assura-t-il, ce n'est que pour parler.

-Ok…

La cyborg eut beau hocher la tête elle connaissait le chirurgien, il ne ratait jamais une occasion de se faire plaisir, parfois à ses dépends. Mais loin d'elle l'envie de finir sous son ventre comme une idiote incapable de tenir une dispute ! Ses pieds s'écartèrent lentement dans le sable, elle fléchit les genoux et mena la première offensive comme on le lui avait appris. Son coup de pied circulaire le percuta de plein fouet, il s'écrasa au sol. Ce premier coup réussi l'aurait faite sauter au plafond si elle ne savait pas que Law jouait à merveille son rôle de simple soldat et s'était laissé frapper pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Moineau poussa un grognement bestial, quelque peu déçue, et retourna aussitôt à la charge bien que l'agilité du chirurgien la frustre énormément. Qu'importe la vitesse ou la précision de ses coups de poing pas un seul ne réussit à lui déchirer la lèvre. Il le sentait elle s'impatientait de le voir enfin attaquer, qu'elle puisse le traiter de monstre sans coeur, et rien de pire qu'une enfant comme elle au bout de sa patience : elle serait capable de tout.

Le capitaine se baissa pour esquiver sa lame aiguisée mais ne put éviter la collision avec sa botte, qui lui planta les côtes. Il répliqua vite en fauchant les jambes de Moineau. Non il ne lui donnerait pas le goût de cette violence qu'elle cherchait à éradiquer ! Son combat à lui respectait leur loi silencieuse de ne pas se blesser pour le désir bête de juste faire mal.

A terre le sable les aveuglait, ils n'en avaient rien à foutre ils étaient les prédateurs de ce nouveau jeu, tellement plus dangereux que leurs morsures inoffensives. Mais un prédateur ne recule devant rien ! Ils passèrent cinq bonnes minutes à se rouler dans la poussière, tenter de gagner la place dominante au-dessus de l'autre. Et contrairement au chirurgien elle ne négligeait pas sur la fourberie. La jeune fille profita de son regard accaparé par les filets de sang sur son bras pour abattre son poing gauche comme une masse dans son ventre et glisser sa lame contre sa jugulaire.

-Je veux pas de tes sentiments ! siffla-t-elle en vipère dans ses oreilles.

-… tu crois ?

Il saisit son bras enroulé autour de son cou et la fit passer par-dessus lui. Son dos percuta lourdement le sol. Il immobilisa ses poignets et la coinça sous son poids en s'asseyant sur ses jambes avant qu'elle ne réplique du genou. Le pirate esquissa un large sourire malicieux espérant peut-être ainsi casser cette ambiance meurtrière.

-J'aime beaucoup cette position, pas toi ?

-Dégage ! grogna-t-elle. J-J'ai mal…

-Ne fais pas semblant, je sais où très bien où tu as été touchée. (Il se pencha embrasser les pommettes rondes de Moineau.) J'ai gagné mon petit chiot… Tu peux te calmer maintenant.

-Tant pis pour toi je t'aurais prévenu !

Elle lui asséna un violent coup de tête qui eut le mérite de la libérer et donner la migraine au capitaine. Krys enchaîna sur un crochet du droit et un pied maladroit sur sa poitrine. Son endurance était encore une fois mise à l'épreuve, elle si faible qui lui menait la vie dure ! Moineau contempla la gorge en feu le corps de son amant. Ce dernier cracha le liquide qui lui mordait les dents et se releva pour lui faire face.

-Arrête-toi, tu sais que tu ne tiendras pas.

-Et baisser la tête devant toi ? Ça te ferait plaisir hein ? Je suis pas ton chien !

-Me confonds pas avec Joker Krys-ya. Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ait enchaînée.

Il tendit son bras vers la cyborg enragée.

-Je te le répète je suis désolé, mais tu n'avais pas à me juger non plus. Il s'est passé énormément de choses après ton départ, certaines que je regrette… alors je préfère nettement qu'on en parle plutôt que de continuer à se déchirer comme des animaux.

-T'as juste peur de perdre ! railla-t-elle.

-Tu sais que tu ne me fais pas peur.

-Alors frappe-moi. Cesse d'esquiver !

-Je ne rentrerai pas dans ton jeu pour que tu puisses m'accuser d'avoir été une brute.

-Pff… parce que j'attaque c'est moi suis en tort ?

-Ça prouve en tout cas que tu es incapable de maîtriser ta colère. Respire, tu te fatigues.

-Tais-toi !

Elle balaya son bras d'un mouvement et le lui tordit dans le dos.

-Han ça fait mal ?

-Tu ne pourras pas dire que j'ai pas tenté de te raisonner…

Elle n'eut que le temps de sentir son pied se caler contre le sien, avant de se faire à nouveau jeter dans les airs, le chirurgien l'avait faite passer au-dessus de son épaule. Il n'y eut pas de chute cette fois car son barrage aux lois de la gravité fut ses bras enroulés sur son ventre. L'esprit obnubilé par la victoire et le sang bourré d'adrénaline elle ne voyait même pas qu'il faisait tout pour la canaliser. Le coude de Moineau lui planta encore l'estomac mais il tint bon et la serra fort tandis qu'elle l'accablait d'insultes. Lui-même ne savait plus que penser et se souvenait juste en ce moment qu'elle délaissait la paix par sa faute. Mais face à lui qui ne craque pas devant les mots il comprenait qu'elle ait cédé à des méthodes plus radicales. Sans compter ces non-dits entre eux, qu'ils traînaient depuis toujours… La jeune fille ne le voit pas comme lui, mais il sait qu'ils ont privilégié le contact physique aux mots, gardant à chaque fois des secrets éparpillés sur l'oreiller. Et se taper dessus n'allait rien résoudre ! Il la laissa lentement s'épuiser dans ses bras, avant de la jeter sur ses pieds.

Elle saisit immédiatement l'occasion pour s'accroupir ramasser sa dague enfouie dans le sable et trahir son souhait de la raisonner. La cyborg s'apprêtait à reprendre ce manège vicieux de coups-bas lorsque des griffes noires s'emparèrent sèchement de son arme. Le gigantesque loup dans son dos n'eut qu'à la retourner face à son museau pour qu'elle s'excuse immédiatement auprès de lui. Mais qu'importe sa compassion pour la commandante, il était lui aussi plus qu'en colère.

-Tu trouves ça amusant ? cria le docteur.

-Non…

-Je t'ai vue y prendre plaisir ! Ne recommence pas !

-O-Oui. Je suis désolée Sylver ! bégaya-t-elle encore surprise.

-On verra ça plus tard…

Son regard perçant se posa ensuite sur l'homme qui avait eu l'audace, et la bêtise, de mettre la jeune fille dans tous ses états. En le voyant approcher Law s'assura discrètement que son masque était bien en place.

-Vous, venez.

Le soldat ne put qu'obéir et les suivre, mais le chirurgien sous sa couverture étripait du regard aussi bien le loup que l'imbécile agrippée à lui ! Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs fortement déçu. Il soupira et claqua la porte de son infirmerie derrière eux.

-Krys, explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

-J-J'étais… en colère.

-Et ça justifie tes conneries peut-être ?

-Excuse-moi Sylver ! Je sais que j'ai raté mais laisse-moi juste un peu de temps ! Je peux tenir ma place !

-Tu as tout intérêt, surtout avec ce qui a été décidé. J'ai laissé ça sur ton bureau mais j'imagine que tu n'y as même pas jeté un œil ! Quant à vous, murmura-t-il en direction du noiraud assis à l'opposé de la cyborg, j'aimerais que tout ceci reste entre nous. Ce serait dommage de vous faire dénoncer si vite, Trafalgar je présume.

Son nom prononcé sur les crocs du loup le fit bêtement sursauter. Il se renfrogna aussitôt sur sa chaise, puis se résigna à baisser son masque.

-C'est Krys qui vous l'a dit ?

-Pas du tout. Elle m'a au contraire convaincu de ne pas vous dénoncer, mais honnêtement je ne crois pas que vous méritiez une quelconque protection de notre part.

Ils se jetèrent un regard glaçant qui refroidit l'envie bouillante de Krys de se mêler à la provocation. Elle aussi dut se faire petite dans la salle et laisser le mink désinfecter ses égratignures. Tandis qu'il s'occupait d'elle, ses yeux étaient plutôt accaparés par l'homme près de l'étagère. Law la fixait aussi. Et pour une curieuse raison ils se regardaient sans haine ni colère, il n'y avait absolument rien ! Mais ni plus d'amour que d'affection. C'était vide, ni froid ni chaud, juste vide. Le néant. Comme si l'épuisement leur avait ôté les sentiments. Qu'importe le nombre de disputes qu'ils ont pu avoir, et toutes plus ou moins violentes, ils ne s'étaient jamais poussés à bout de la sorte. Elle se sentait honteuse, elle avait brisé tous ses beaux discours dès le premier coup de poing et elle peinait à croire que ce soit le pirate en situation propice à la violence qui ait tenu bon et incarné mieux qu'elle un idéal de paix. Pourtant il n'y croyait même pas, lui.

-Tourne la tête.

Elle obéit, le docteur lui colla un petit pansement sur la joue.

-Voilà. Tu peux y aller.

-Hu-Hum… Tu ne soignes pas Law ?

-Je ne suis pas complice de ce pirate, lança-t-il avec un regard de travers pour le concerné.

Contre toute attente c'est la jeune fille qui fronça les sourcils.

-Il a plus besoin de ton aide que moi !

-Le matériel est sous ses yeux, ou alors c'est un chirurgien incompétent ?

-Tu pourrais au moins lui faire des points de suture !

-Désolé Krys, mais je suis sérieux.

Elle eut beau crier ou supplier le loup était catégorique : on n'aide pas un ennemi. Encore moins en temps de guerre ! Et il n'en avait rien à faire qu'il puisse être un atout au plan de la commandante, à ses yeux il n'était qu'un de ces monstres humains qui se plaisent à profiter des gens innocents. C'est ce qu'il pensa jusqu'à ne plus rien penser du tout ! Le mink se fit violemment assommer. Il n'avait pas vu le coup venir et s'affala contre le mur après avoir été foudroyé par ce puissant coup de poing qui laissa la jeune fille bouche bée. Elle se tourna, le visage du rookie lui arracha un souffle d'effroi. Il avait les traits déformés par cette rage qu'il avait refusé de laisser paraître devant elle lors du conflit. Tant de facteurs étaient responsables de ce qu'il venait de faire, à commencer par la vue répugnante de ses pattes sur Moineau. Ses oreilles saignaient encore des mots qu'il avait osé lui chuchoter devant lui ! Et ses petits regards en coin provocateurs… comme pour lui dire que son petit chiot avait succombé à un autre loup. Aussi bêtes soient les instincts il s'était senti menacé en tant que mâle qui défend son territoire ! Et lorsqu'il refusa cette simple demande, c'en fut trop, autant pour l'homme que pour le chirurgien qui jugeait qu'un médecin n'était pas en droit de refuser un patient. On lui parlait d'une personne de grande intelligence, mais semblerait-il, il n'avait qu'un connard à ses pieds.

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

-C-C'était nécessaire ? balbutia la brune sous le choc.

-Tout à fait. Viens là, j'ai besoin de toi.

Elle ravala sa salive devant le corps inerte du loup. Si Law l'avait frappée comme ça, songea-t-elle, elle aussi ne tiendrait plus debout… Krys s'assit droite comme un piquet face à lui. Une certaine crainte fleurissait parmi ses entrailles. Il ne laissait jamais passer sans encombres l'insolence et elle avait été très impulsive avec lui, sans même chercher à comprendre ne serait-ce qu'une seconde finalement pourquoi il avait choisi d'exclure Sacha ! Ses doigts d'acier bataillaient sauvagement avec ceux de chair. Il lui mit une plaquette sur les genoux avec une pince, du fil, des ciseaux et tendit son bras.

-Détends-toi. Je ne pourrais pas sortir avec une blessure comme ça.

Elle souffla en faisant mine de l'ignorer.

-Krys, prends tes responsabilités ! Tu as voulu te défouler sur moi parce que t'es incapable d'écouter quelqu'un parler plus de deux secondes alors maintenant tu l'assumes !

-Sauf que je suis pas médecin… grommela-t-elle.

-C'est vraiment pas compliqué, il te suffit de m'écouter.

-Ok…

Ses mains s'emparèrent lentement du fil à suture et de la pince. Le chirurgien se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota de soulever la peau pour commencer à insérer le fil dans la plaie. Bien que toute cette chair à coeur ouvert la rebute un peu, c'était son œuvre et elle se devait de l'arranger. L'aiguille qui pénétra sa peau le fit grimacer.

-Law ? Attends… Mais tu devrais pas être anesthésié ?! s'écria Moineau.

-Continue.

-T'es pas croyable !

Il soupira, elle était pas mal dans son genre elle aussi… La cyborg se résolut à reprendre l'opération, cette fois-ci les doigts à moitié tremblants tant elle avait peur d'aggraver les choses. En même temps il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait jamais pratiqué ça ! Elle n'avait fait que le voir recoudre brièvement Shachi il y a longtemps, et même avec les indications précises du rookie elle se sentait comme une gamine qui a tout à apprendre. Un spasme la parcourut jusqu'au bout des ongles lorsqu'il se mit à lui parler pour éliminer le stress. Elle se stoppa un moment, prit une grande bouffée d'air.

-Ça te fait mal ?

-C'était quand, la dernière fois que tu t'es occupée de mes blessures ?

-Tu réponds pas à ma question, grogna-t-elle en continuant de le recoudre.

Il esquissa un sourire en coin.

-Tu ne réponds pas à la mienne non plus.

-Pff… C'était à notre arrivée sur l'île… avec le manoir… Sirius.

-Ouais, je m'en souviens. C'était bon.

-Quoi ?

-Quand t'as essuyé le sang sur mon visage, c'était bien tu ne trouves pas ?

-C'est la douleur qui te fait délirer ?

-Je te parle sérieusement Krys. N'écoute pas ton imbécile de toutou, je sais que tu n'as pas aimé me frapper. Tu aurais voulu parler car c'est comme ça qu'on a choisi de faire, et tu n'y es pas arrivé à cause de moi.

-Qui te dit que je ne suis pas fière d'avoir amoché le si célèbre chirurgien de la mort ?

-Tu as eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de me tordre les poignets, ou m'abîmer les doigts, mais t'as rien fait qui puisse m'handicaper en tant que chirurgien.

-J'ai un minimum de respect pour toi, c'est tout.

Il soupira.

-Tu me laisseras parler la prochaine fois ?

-Je crois pas que tu puisses justifier d'avoir viré Sacha.

-En tant que commandante Krys je sais que tu comprends. Si un soldat te manquait de respect à plusieurs reprises tu agirais comme moi.

-Si ce soldat en question critique ma façon de faire, je devrais d'abord en tant que chef me remettre en question. Une sanction sans morale entraîne ce qu'il vient de nous arriver aujourd'hui. Tu vois ? C'est pas de la faute à Sacha, tu le sais, et tu perds une nakama précieuse.

-Trop tard pour faire marche arrière de toute façon. Ce qui est fait est fait, je n'ai pas de remords.

-Tant mieux pour toi alors ! cracha Krys en nouant le fil au bout de la plaie recousue.

Elle coupa le rab et se leva nettoyer les outils ensanglantés dans l'évier.

-Moi je n'abandonnerai personne à son sort. J'ai réussi à former une unité constituée uniquement de gens comme moi. Ils sont tous issus d'expériences de Vegapunk, ils peuvent comprendre ce qu'on traverse.

-Tu cours au suicide ma parole…

-La plupart sont pour mes idéaux et les autres, je finirais bien par les convaincre.

-Ton toutou, il est d'accord avec ça ?

-Déjà il s'appelle Sylver ! Et oui il est d'accord !

-Hm moi je dis que petit chiot, tu vas démanteler cette unité tout de suite.

-Et pourquoi ?

-C'est trop dangereux. Ils vont vous utiliser comme de l'artillerie, tu pourrais te retrouver n'importe où !

-Je ne suis plus seule… Comme toi, j'ai mon clan maintenant.

Des gémissements au coin du mur les alertèrent. Le voyant déjà contracter les muscles elle menaça de lui arracher ses points de suture s'il osait encore lever la main sur son conseiller et se précipita au chevet de ce dernier. Les paupières du loup cessèrent lentement de papillonner sous l'éclairage et son museau de remuer dans le vide. Ses babines se retroussèrent en un sourire carnassier lorsqu'il distingua le pirate en train de le narguer.

-Moineau, tu crois qu'on devrait lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?

-La ferme Law !

-Mais c'était vraiment excitant tu ne trouves pas ?

Le petit chiot se vit devenir cramoisi au souvenir de leur nuit enflammée.

-Tais-toi je t'en supplie…

-Ne sois pas gênée, c'est ce que font les couples voilà tout. Vous vous attendiez à quoi Sylver ? Je ne suis pas un enfant de chœur… susurra-t-il en attirant la cyborg contre lui.

Sa langue joua malicieusement à ses risques et périls sur la petite oreille sous le regard courroucé, et dégoûté du docteur. Les veines qui battaient dangereusement sur ses tempes ne dissuadèrent absolument pas le chirurgien, qui se fit un plaisir à la tenir fort pour mordre son cou sans qu'elle ne se débatte. Ses dents accompagnaient gentiment ses coups de langue, il n'en fallut pas plus au mink pour la lui arracher des bras. Il mit la jeune fille dans son dos et le fusilla du regard.

-Pour qui vous vous prenez ?!

-On dirait que c'est les instincts qui fonctionnent avec vous… L'odeur des phéromones est agréable ?

-Allez vous faire voir !

-Respirez bien, ricana-t-il en se léchant les lèvres avec appétit. En tant que mink c'est pourtant pas dur à comprendre, ou alors je devrais aller au bout des choses ?

-Je peux vous assurer Trafalgar que les humains ne m'intéressent pas !

-On est médecins, on n'a pas à mentir, vos pupilles ne se sont pas vraiment dilatées toutes seules…

-Allez-vous en !

-Uh. Non.

-Ce serait pas dommage de vous faire dénoncer après tout ce chemin ?

-Je me demande qui va me dénoncer… vous ? Ou alors vous êtes trop occupé à renifler Ma cyborg ?

-Tout ce que vous touchez ne vous appartient pas !

-Commandante, ton mot à dire ?

L'attention soudain portée sur elle la fit hoqueter de surprise. Elle n'arrivait pas à en placer une depuis le début et tout à coup on lui jetait la responsabilité ! Ses poumons se gonflèrent plus de stress que d'air. Sa colère envers Law faisait qu'elle n'approuvait absolument pas sa méchanceté vis-à-vis du mink, qui ne s'était pas montré plus sociable en refusant de soigner ses blessures. La jeune fille se contenta de gonfler les joues et serrer les poings.

-T'façon vous m'énervez tous les deux !

-C'est cet imbécile de pirate qui essaie de…

-STOP ! hurla-t-elle. J'en ai assez entendu ! Sylver tu vas immédiatement lui donner une accréditation, Law tu arrêtes de te balader où ça te chante, tu n'entres pas en contact avec mon unité !

-Ça va j'ai compris, grommela le faux-soldat. Par contre tu peux la garder ton accréditation je reste dans tes appartements.

-Hors de question ! crièrent d'aplomb le loup et la brune.

-Je suis pas à vos ordres…

-Quand la commandante parle vous obéissez. Sinon il ne fallait pas porter l'uniforme !

-Tss… Krys, tu devrais apprendre à ton chien à se tenir devant les invités !

-Bon sang tu vas la fermer Law !

-Quoi ? Tu vois bien que c'est lui qui me cherche.

-Arrête de faire ton innocent !

Elle serra les dents. C'était encore pire qu'une dispute d'enfants ! Et les deux hommes étant pourtant des intellectuels passaient pour de véritables gamins à se lancer des piques à tout bout de champ ! Elle finit par mettre le docteur à la porte sous le regard amusé du pirate.

-Ça alors, et moi qui pensais que c'était ton préféré !

-De quoi tu t'amuses au juste ?! Cette fois tu vas te dépêcher de parler et peut-être que je perdrai pas mon calme !

-Ha ha… Tu ne l'as pas vu ? Pourtant toi et lui vous avez quelques instincts similaires…

-J'ai pas des pressentiments en permanence je te signale ! Et j'ai pas non plus l'odorat aussi développé que le sien !

-Mais si tu l'avais regardé de plus près, tu aurais vu un animal totalement excité.

-Est-ce que t'es en train de suggérer que Sylver a une attirance pour moi ? T'en as d'autres des comme ça ?

-Si c'était une question de sentiment j'aurais au moins été sûr d'avoir un rival, mais non, il semble amoureux d'autre chose, et je vais bien finir par trouver quoi.

-Fous-lui la paix !

-Où est le problème ? N'oublie pas son affiliation au Dr. S. Ça m'étonnerait même pas qu'il soit aussi fou que lui.

-Et alors ? Ça te regarde pas c'est entre lui et moi !

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas savoir qui il est ?

Krys se statufia littéralement. Ce devait être la même chose pour le chirurgien, qui effaça ce sourire moqueur de sa face. Il pouvait tout à fait comprendre qu'elle ne veuille pas perdre la seule personne qui ait été prête à l'épauler en son absence, mais à ses yeux il ne mérite pas un si bon traitement. Après tout il était complice du meurtre de dizaines de gens ! Et qui sait si à cette époque, il n'avait pas été en contact avec Moineau l'enfant. Qui sait s'il n'avait pas pour projet d'un jour la revoir. Et dans quel but ? Mais contrairement à Law, elle faisait mine de fermer les yeux.

-S'il te plaît crois pas que je me voile la face, mais pour le moment c'est de lui dont j'ai besoin.

-Hm… Alors admettons que je le laisse tranquille, on partage le lit ?

Elle acquiesça à contrecœur, il fit un clin d'œil.

-Je dois comprendre qu'on laisse ça derrière nous ?

-Prends-le comme tu veux…

-Hé, je plaisante ok ? Fais pas cette tête je la prends ton accréditation ! Mais seulement pour une nuit ! Dis-moi juste où c'est.

-Quartier B24. Si on te pose des questions réponds pas, et cache bien ton visage.

-Ça va commandante, je me débrouille… chuchota-t-il. Et toi tu ne traînes pas le soir c'est clair ?

-Fiche-moi la paix…

-Krys, tu m'écoutes ?

-Vas-t'en ! Tu te crois privilégié à tout le monde ou quoi ? J'ai pas de temps à t'accorder ! J'ai des tas de trucs qui m'attendent et m'sieur l'irrésistible vient pousser tout le monde à bout !

-Merci de prendre en compte ton agressivité, vraiment.

-Ok j'ai été impulsive, ok t'avais tes raisons de capitaine, mais là c'est trop. J'ai besoin de réfléchir seule.

-D'accord.

Le chirurgien se pencha toutefois contre son oreille avant qu'elle ne parte.

-Passe une bonne nuit. Et au fait… t'as de jolis coups.

Ce n'était pas le plus beau compliment qu'il lui ait fait, sachant qu'elle l'avait bien abîmé, mais elle le remercia tout de même, glissa un de ces fameux papiers jaunes dans sa poche et s'en alla aussitôt avant que son absence soudaine ne se fasse remarquer par les hauts-gradés. Elle pria silencieusement dans le couloir menant à son chambre et son bureau pour que le capitaine ne se laisse pas entraîner par son sens du devoir. C'était certes stupide car Sylver pourrait être n'importe qui, mais ce n'importe qui elle ne voulait pas le connaître pour l'instant. Krys reconnaissant quand même la bonne volonté de Law de vouloir lui révéler la véritable nature du mink tout comme il avait fait avouer ses crimes à Sirius. Mais il ne cessait de répandre des vérités douloureuses et elle avait emmagasiné assez de colère pour aujourd'hui.

Elle voudrait juste se jeter sur son lit et imaginer qu'il aurait pu être là, juste tout près d'elle si elle ne s'était pas montrée si impulsive. Jamais elle ne lui donnerait raison d'avoir viré la rousse ! Mais le connaissant il l'avait sûrement fait et ça il ne le dirait pas, pour la protéger des secrets qu'ils ont à deux. Toutes ces choses que les Heart ne savent pas ! Car Law n'est pas un monstre, il a juste sa manière à lui d'aider, ce qu'elle a parfois du mal à cautionner. Krys se laissa tomber la mine basse sur sa chaise. En parfaite enfant de nature elle ne trouvait aucun intérêt au travail ! Dans sa tête ça criait juste à une bonne nuit de sommeil. Elle se tapota le front et força son cerveau à accepter d'au moins lire les mots en grosses lettres. C'était comme chaque matin ce que le loup déposait à son bureau. La seule différence fut qu'elle se trouva vite scotchée aux lignes toutes faites d'encre. Le chirurgien n'avait pas eu tort en traitant son unité comme un danger ! Car à peine les papiers étaient signés que déjà on les envoyait sur le terrain. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux et ne voulait pas le croire. Ils allaient être utilisés pour dégager un périmètre de sécurité afin de préparer les champs de bataille et mettre en garde les rookies. Mais ce n'était pas tant se rendre compte qu'elle passait du côté adverse qui la choquait, mais savoir qu'elle allait mettre des gens en danger ! Sa tête tomba lourdement sur le bureau. Il n'y avait même pas matière à négocier puisque c'était un ordre venant directement de Sengoku ! Un triste soupir franchit ses lèvres : cette journée devait être maudite.

La cyborg donna un bon coup sur ces saletés de dossiers. Ce n'était pas eux qui allaient décider de son avenir ! Elle se leva de sa chaise, et s'apprêtait à rejoindre ses draps doucement imprégnés du pirate pour passer une nuit au coeur de ses bras imaginaires quand l'on toqua à sa porte. Ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent sur la jeune femme au seuil de la chambre.

-Salut Moineau !

-S-Salut…

Sacha parut contrariée par sa petite voix. Elle fixa longuement ses bleus et ses pansements avant de daigner la suivre à l'intérieur et esquisser ces sourires malicieux qui se mariaient si bien avec ses traits.

-Et ben, j'espère que tu lui as pété les dents ! ricana-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Mais Krys n'était plus d'humeur à rire. Sinon volontiers, elle aurait même lancé des piques en l'honneur du grand méchant loup, mais ça ne l'amusait pas d'avoir frappé un homme sans même le comprendre. A ce train-là c'était devenir un animal qui ne se guide qu'à l'instinct et délaisse sa conscience !

-Sacha, tu es au courant pour la mission ?

-Mouais. Vegapunk nous en a parlé brièvement. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça te fait peur Moineau ?

-J'aurais pas dû accepter ce poste. Au moins en étant le chien de Doffy je risquais pas de faire tuer des gens…

-Mais qu'est-ce tu racontes ? Tu seras pas toute seule Krys ! On est l'Unité Sentinelle. Et puis l'autre crétin va se débrouiller pour te suivre crois-moi !

-Justement c'est bien ça le problème. Cette mission peut s'avérer être une occasion de prouver que ma méthode fonctionne, et j'ai peur que Law fasse tout rater.

-Compte sur moi pour lui arracher ses points de suture s'il ose !

-Pitié je veux pas le recoudre…

Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire, et même la brunette à qui sa sale journée avait ôté toute envie de se tordre le ventre se plia en deux à entendre la manière dont Sacha parlait de son ex-capitaine, à croire qu'il était vraiment l'homme le plus minable sur terre ! Et c'était d'autant plus drôle de se dire qu'à peine plus tôt elle l'avait insulté de la même manière ! Krys calma son fou rire.

-Mais tu le détestes vraiment ?

-J'en sais rien… S'il avait accepté de parler dès le début ce serait pas arrivé, ça c'est sûr !

-Parler de quoi ?

-Il t'a pas raconté ?

La rouquine comprit à sa bouille curieuse et ses sourcils froncés que le toubib n'avait même pas eu le cran de lui dire quel connard soûl il avait été envers son équipage ! Le connaissant c'était tellement mieux de profiter d'une partie de jambes en l'air avant… Sacha lui avoua, non sans rancune, comment s'était comporté Law en son absence. Des premières bouteilles jusqu'aux derniers secrets enfermés dans son bureau. Mais pour ne pas imiter cet idiot, elle parla évidemment de cette gifle qui avait eu le mérite de le réveiller un peu. Enfin, il avait seulement remplacé l'alcool par le silence total, ce qui n'était pas plus respectueux. Au fil de ses paroles la jeune fille s'accrochait plus fort au coussin dans ses bras et le martyrisait comme si ça pouvait être la belle gueule du chirurgien de la mort. De quel droit lui cachait-il ça ?! En plus il ne pouvait pas répliquer que ça ne la concernait pas, puisqu'elle était en partie responsable ! Elle fit la moue. Secrètement elle aurait aimé voir un Law ivre mort en train de déblatérer toutes les conneries possibles, et d'autre part ça la mettait en colère qu'il ait continué de blesser ses nakamas avec des comportements lunatiques qui ne lui vont pas. Moineau serra les dents avec un air déterminé.

-T'as bien fait de le gifler ! approuva-t-elle. Toute manière il comprend jamais rien !

-Ha ha ! C'est bien vrai !

-Tch… Sérieusement j'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait été con à ce point !

-Il pensait te protéger. Ça partait d'une bonne intention… mais ouais, il en reste pas moins con !

-Oh et si tu savais aujourd'hui comme il m'a énervée… Franchement, même si je sais qu'il voulait pas me blesser j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le haïr et me battre contre lui ! Et puis au final, après, je me sentais bien.

-Tu m'étonnes ! C'est pas tous les jours qu'on se défoule sur Trafalgar Law !

-Pas dans ce sens-là Sacha, ricana Moineau. Je crois qu'en fait on attendait ça depuis longtemps.

-Ouais t'façon vous êtes un peu bizarres tous les deux…

-Hein ?

-Ben quoi ? Vous faites des trucs un peu étranges.

Krys se pinça les lèvres. Que voulait-elle dire par étrange ? La jeune femme ria, Krys comprit. Mais contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser ce n'était pas Law qui avait débuté les baisers les plus agressifs. Elle se souvenait bien de cette nuit dans la clairière, quand elle le considérait encore comme un ennemi mortel, et lui avait déchiré le dos d'amour. Les animaux ne se connaissent pas de limites, seulement l'épuisement, alors elle avait continué à se teindre les ongles en rouge sans qu'aucun son de douleur ne quitte la bouche du noiraud. Il avait su se donner à la bête en colère jetée dehors par Joker, il savait toujours que riposter contre elle était vain. Ça excite la haine et tue la compassion. La cyborg lui rendit son sourire. Oui, ils étaient peut-être étranges. Petit chiot et grand méchant loup. Pervers et pseudo-innocente. Chirurgien et Moineau.

Son étreinte se resserra autour des épaules de la rousse. Elle était heureuse d'avoir enfin passé un peu de temps avec la fameuse pyromane qui accaparait tant Penguin, et heureuse de savoir que ce dernier s'était remis de la nuit Rouge ! De plus, tout le monde l'ignorait, Law y compris, mais Krys n'avait jamais vraiment eu de copine comme toutes les autres filles de son âge. Alors pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras sans craindre que le rookie ne déboule et fiche tout en l'air avec ses théories de complot était précieux. Elle fit son plus beau sourire pour amadouer la jeune femme.

-Tu veux bien dormir avec moi ? S'il te plaît…

-Oh Moineau fais pas cette tête ! C'est ce connard qui te laisse toute seule ?

-Non, je l'ai viré à un autre étage… bougonna Krys. Comme ça on est entre filles…

Elle ricana. La commandante pouvait être si mignonne ! Les deux femmes n'arrêtaient plus de se lancer des sourires. Elle se débarrassèrent pour une de son armure, pour l'autre de sa combinaison près du corps, et se glissèrent sous la couverture. Chez la cyborg ce n'était pas la fatigue qui manquait, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Sacha droit dans les yeux et lui poser toutes sortes de questions juste pour le plaisir de cette compagnie qu'elle n'avait jamais eue auparavant. Leurs corps proches l'un de l'autre libéraient une chaleur agréable et réconfortante qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle que Law lui offrait. Mais c'est en pensant à ce dernier qu'elle comprit pourquoi il l'avait écartée. La pyromane était une personne authentique, qui aime la vérité, et ne se laissera jamais démonter par un homme fait de secrets. Il aurait bien pu la punir des centaines de fois ça n'aurait jamais changé sa nature libre.

Elle se rapprocha doucement et posa sa joue contre la poitrine généreuse de la rousse endormie. Si sa famille avait compté une troisième sœur, elle aurait voulu qu'elle ressemble à la courageuse Sacha Barnet, alors son instinct affectueux envers les gens qu'elle apprécie s'occupa du reste, et elle souhaita une bonne nuit à sa "onee-san".


	27. Tell me about your family Law

**Hey~**

Merci à Nocturnis-Lepus, Traff Lamy, Flo, Precky-chan et anna pour leurs reviews !

Traff Lamy : Ben Krys elle a la colère facile hein ^^ Surtout qu'après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu ils ont pas mal de reproches à se faire ! Mais t'inquiète le petit moineau il aura jamais disparu, c'est toujours au fond d'elle :3 (bien caché quand elle lui fout des coups de poing !)

Flo : Ah quand tu mets Law et Sylver à côté ça devient deux gamins ! xD Et oui concernant les secrets du loup ça va encore avancer dans ce chap, mais tout n'est pas forcément éclairci, et ça pourrait s'avérer pire que ce qu'ils imaginent...

Precky-chan : Hey ! bah je suis contente que t'aies sauté le cap ! J'ai aussi été une lectrice fantôme avant de m'inscrire, je sais que c'est pas facile de trouver les mots à adresser à un auteur quand on ne fait que lire en anonyme, mais faut prendre son courage à deux mains et y aller parce que c'est avant tout un site d'échange et de partage. Brefouille merci à toi de m'avoir suivie jusque-là ! J'espère que ce chap te plaira tout autant !

anna : Oh oui elles sont trop chou ces deux-là x3 T'occupe pas de Law va, c'est qu'un gosse jaloux !

Présence d'OCs made in Nocturnis-Lepus ! A savoir Sacha, Sorath et Erin x3

Allez c'est parti je fous mon petit warning *^* **/!\** **Attention ce chap contient du gros spoil sur Law si vous n'avez pas lu les scans, ou vu l'anime... bref !**

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Tell me about your family Law.**

* * *

Depuis l'enfance les pirates étaient son dégoût. Pas sa haine non, car il n'avait jamais eu à endurer leur façon d'être, toutefois le capitaine infiltré avait hier confirmer sa vision entachée des hommes sous la tête de mort et fond noir. Sylver ne comprenait définitivement pas ce qu'un être comme la cyborg doté de tant de qualités pouvait trouver à cet humain insupportable ! Enfin, ce n'était pas ça le plus dérangeant à sa situation, mais qu'il se savait "inférieur" à l'humain en terme de priorité. Pour un prédateur tel que lui ce n'est pas si compliqué à flairer : Krys lui accordera toujours plus d'importance car elle le considère naturellement comme un mâle alpha. Rien que cette image lui donnait la nausée ! C'était une réelle insulte pour lui, le véritable loup, de se faire narguer par un humain arrogant qui n'est loup que de surnom !

Étant une personne calme de nature et réfléchie il en fallait plus pour le mettre en colère, évidemment. Du moins de la part de Trafalgar Law, car la cyborg, elle, avait tout à fait su le faire grincer des dents en l'éjectant de sa propre infirmerie la veille. Et pourtant non il ne lui en voulait pas… tout était de la faute de cet homme, de toute façon. Il avait une influence magnétique sur elle, si bien que même après s'être battus comme des bêtes il parvenait à rétablir un minimum de confiance entre eux. Le chirurgien était à ses yeux l'exact opposé de l'amant génial et attentionné qu'elle lui avait décrit. Après cette journée il en avait conclut que Trafalgar était un parfait salaud qui n'éprouve de l'intérêt qu'à posséder et s'amuser de ce qu'il possède. En somme pas bien différent de Joker. Mais si Krys persistait à le protéger, que pouvait-il y faire ? L'assassiner n'était malheureusement pas la meilleure option, bien que ce ne soit pas l'envie qui manque, et puis en tant que conseiller il avait déjà sa part de responsabilités et se devait d'être le plus mature pour parer aux enfantillages de sa chère commandante.

Trafalgar le prenait pour un malade mental car il croyait avoir affaire à un "clone" de Sirius, or le loup se sait sain d'esprit, et ce n'était pas à un pirate dépravé qui allait lui trouver des failles. Sylver enfila sa blouse immaculée et se rendit à son bureau. Dès le couloir il put flairer ce parfum étiqueté nauséabond dans son esprit et qui s'intensifia à l'intérieur de la pièce. Le soldat masqué s'était visiblement permis de fouiller son étagère et s'asseoir dans son fauteuil les pieds croisés sur le meuble. Law donna un petit coup de pied dans la pile de dossiers près de ses semelles, elle s'écrasa par terre en lui arrachant un sourire.

-Oups… J'espère que c'était pas important.

-Vous vous croyez drôle ?

-Je ne cherchais pas à l'être. Je passais juste par là et puis, j'ai trouvé que ça sentait vraiment le chien. Vous avez des chiens Sylver ?

-Ça vous plairait de finir en cellule ?

-Tss… Détrompez-vous j'ai choisi de vous laisser tranquille un moment, ricana Law. Tant que vous êtes utile à Krys considérez que vos secrets sont à l'abri.

-Je n'ai rien à cacher.

-Sirius s'était défendu lui aussi, et croyez-moi ça ne l'a pas aidé.

Le loup ravala sa salive dans un grognement menaçant.

-Je sais bien ce que vous avez fait à mon collègue. Ça ne m'effraie pas.

-Ne le prenez pas comme des menaces, je dis simplement que vous avez de la chance d'avoir amadoué une fille comme elle. A sa place, rien qu'en apprenant votre affiliation à Sirius je vous aurais tranché la gorge.

-Et vous vous prétendez stratège ?

-Radical.

-Si vous me tuez vous vous livrez à des problèmes de grande envergure…

-Ou au contraire, le monde sera débarrassé d'une autre nuisance, et des familles vengées pour leurs enfants vendus à la science.

-Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez ! J-Je n'ai pas fait ça !

Le sourire du pirate s'élargit.

-Pas la peine de se mettre en colère… Comme je vous l'ai dit vos secrets sont à l'abri jusqu'à ce que Krys en décide autrement.

-Pourquoi me laisser cette liberté ?

-Ma chère amante, ricana-t-il, réclame de moi un peu d'indulgence à votre égard. Et qui suis-je pour désobéir à la commandante n'est-ce pas ?

-Vous l'écoutez quand ça vous chante !

-Détrompez-vous, j'écoute toujours Moineau chanter.

Le capitaine retira ses pieds du bureau et se leva faire face au mink.

-Surtout lorsqu'elle chante au lit…

-Vous êtes dégoûtant !

-Je me trouve plutôt poli en fait, devant un toutou qui cherche à gagner les faveurs de sa maîtresse mais lui renifle le cul. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ce n'est pas votre période de chaleur il me semble.

-Je ne m'abaisserai pas à votre stupidité Trafalgar Law. J'ai juré de la servir et n'ai aucune arrière-pensée vis-à-vis d'elle.

-Alors je vais m'exprimer dans votre langage, peut-être que vous me comprendrez mieux… Krys est ma femelle. Qu'importe ce que vous flairer chez elle ça m'appartient, alors arrêtez de remuer votre putain de queue dès que vous la voyez, cracha le chirurgien. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser docteur, le devoir m'appelle.

Law se retrouva violemment plaqué aux étagères avant d'avoir pu faire un pas dehors. Les grognements du loup l'agressaient, et ces crocs qui menaçaient de lui déchirer la gorge effacèrent son sourire confiant. Comme tout prédateur qui se respecte il avait son territoire à protéger, or ils avaient ce territoire en commun. Et c'était impardonnable pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

-Je peux vous assurer que les minks contrôlent aussi bien leurs instincts que les humains. Vous le savez, mais vous persistez à me traiter comme un animal. Je vais vous dire Trafalgar le chien ici c'est vous ! Un mot de ma part et vous dégagez alors je vous conseille de rester à votre place lorsque vous traînez dans mon secteur.

Il n'en écouta pas un mot et fit lentement dégringoler un livre de la bibliothèque.

-Vous n'avez aucune autorité sur moi Sylver…

-Cessez votre petit jeu.

-Je trouve qu'on s'amuse bien. Si vous ne pouvez pas le supporter alors autant me livrer vos secrets volontairement, Krys ne pourra pas m'accuser de vous avoir forcé la main…

-Tss. Je vous le répète je n'ai rien à cacher.

Le pirate repoussa son étreinte mortelle.

-Alors vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à n'approcher Moineau que dans le cadre de votre travail.

-Vous seriez jaloux Trafalgar ?

-Je dirais plutôt curieux de savoir ce qui excite tant vos narines.

-Un humain est incapable de comprendre…

-Vous croyez ? Et si je me rendais dans sa chambre ? Elle doit encore dormir… chuchota-t-il d'une voix de velours. Je pourrais bien me glisser sous la couverture, et m'assurer que son parfum embaume la pièce… Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais cette odeur me plaît. Est-elle aussi au goût des chiens ?

-Fermez-la avec vos obscénités…

-Ou alors peut-être que je me trompe Sylver. Peut-être que nous n'avons pas ce même goût de Moineau. Mais le vôtre est sûrement le plus décalé.

-Je n'entends rien d'un criminel comme vous !

-Alors vous entendrez Moineau lorsqu'elle vous traitera de malade mental.

-Je dois vous le répétez combien de fois ?! Je ne suis pas Sirius !

-Ça c'est ce qu'on verra...

C'est sur ce même sourire provocateur que le soldat s'éclipsa dans le couloir, le docteur sur ses talons. Il fronça les sourcils par-dessus son épaule.

-Vous n'allez quand même pas me surveiller ?

-Je refuse de laisser la commandante seule avec vous encore une fois.

-Quel toutou fidèle tiens…

Il grommela sous son masque. Un loup à sa trace, il ne manquait plus que ça pour pourrir sa matinée ! Mais rien de tel qu'un petit chiot à dévorer pour se remettre d'aplomb. Il approcha de la porte sous le regard noir du mink.

-Vous êtes du genre à aboyer ou mordre ?

-Contentez-vous de lui parler un peu et dégagez !

Le chirurgien haussa nonchalamment les épaules, bien décidé à faire tout ce qui lui passe par la tête, juste pour le plaisir de faire grogner ce petit chien de garde. Mais contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser il n'en tirait pas satisfaction. Sylver se soumet pour ne pas irriter Moineau, et lui joue sur ses nerfs pour le forcer à servir sa chère commandante au mieux, qu'il n'ait pas à le détruire comme il avait détruit Sirius. Tout ça en sachant pourtant que dans plus ou moins longtemps il serait amené à le tuer sous les yeux de la jeune fille. Il n'y peut rien, il doit détruire tout ce qui peut se lier à son passé ! Sinon Moineau n'aura jamais quitté sa cage et regardera encore le monde et les oiseaux depuis sa triste fenêtre. La vue lui est insupportable.

Mais son rictus malicieux s'étouffa à la vue des deux corps presque nus sous la couette. Ses joues s'empourprèrent, Sylver détourna le museau d'un air embarrassé. Il nota pour lui-même que cette fois sa queue ne se mettait pas à balancer derrière sa blouse. Et pour parfaire la colère du chirurgien c'est une grande tignasse rousse qu'il vit remuer près de la tête brune de petit chiot. Elles étaient toutes les deux en sous-vêtements pelotonnées l'une contre l'autre. Ce tableau dégoulinant de tendresse le fit déglutir et serrer la mâchoire. Et si ça n'était pas de la tendresse ? songeait-il. Et si Sacha Barnet avait été en colère contre lui au point de lui prendre Moineau ! Cette douceur entre les deux jeunes femmes ressemblait tout à coup à une trahison, et le regard vert de Sacha eut tort de croiser le sien venimeux. La rousse bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de remarquer les deux hommes en train de les fixer.

-Ça va on vous dérange pas ?! s'écria-t-elle en rabattant la couverture sur elle et la cyborg encore assoupie.

-Dégage de ce lit Barnet.

-J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous. Que je sache vous m'avez virée hier.

Et la voilà qui se mettait à lui répondre encore ! La colère du capitaine n'aurait fait qu'augmenter d'un cran, si en plus de ça Moineau n'avait pas enroulé ses bras autour d'elle comme elle le faisait avec lui le matin pour recueillir un peu de chaleur… La jeune fille marmonna dans sa barbe quelque chose que seule Sacha put entendre, puis sembla se rendormir. C'en fut trop. Il alla l'écarter de force de son ex-nakama et lui secoua les épaules.

-Oï ! Réveille-toi ! C'est quoi cette histoire ? Tu te fous de moi c'est ça ?

Elle poussa un gémissement plaintif, toute dans les vapes, et réussit à peine à se frotter les yeux tant elle avait dormi profondément. En comprenant qu'elle était bel et bien épuisée il cessa de la brusquer. Sacha et Sylver le fusillaient du regard, incrédules.

-Mais foutez-lui la paix, s'énerva-t-elle.

-N'en rajoute pas Barnet ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

-Quoi ?

-Comment tu l'as convaincue hein ? Jamais elle ne m'aurait trahi !

-Trafalgar calmez-vous, intervint le mink, je ne crois pas qu'elles aient fait _ça_.

La cause de tout ce malentendu bâilla de sa bouche pâteuse et se grattouilla la joue. Son coeur sursauta brusquement dans sa poitrine en apercevant le visage masqué du chirurgien, son air furieux, les oreilles grises de Sylver et la chevelure bouclée de Sacha. Elle se recroquevilla dans ses draps en faisant la moue.

-Pitié, un cauchemar…

-Non c'est pas un cauchemar c'est la réalité ! hurla le capitaine pirate. Alors miss tu vas te réveiller et m'expliquer c'est quoi ce foutoir ! Je te trouve à poil dans les bras d'une femme ! C'est normal ça ?

-Hein ?

-Fais pas l'étonnée !

-Mais… mais Sacha est comme une sœur, balbutia-t-elle pour sa défense.

Le chirurgien en tomba des nues, la rouquine éclata de rire, de même pour le loup ! Tous sauf les amants étaient pliés en deux.

-Ha ha ha ha ! Un alpha hein ? Un alpha incapable de s'occuper de sa femelle ! Ha ha ha ha !

-T'es trop drôle Moineau !

-Vous la bouclez ! Barnet tu sors !

Elle continua de pouffer de rire sans lui porter le moindre intérêt, ce qui fit tripler sa colère. Le pirate grinçait des dents tandis qu'elle le narguait en se rhabillant de sa combinaison, avec entre eux la bouille curieuse de la cyborg à qui elle embrassa la joue avec un franc sourire. Law était bouche bée, Sacha ferma la porte. Est-ce qu'elle venait de se foutre de lui ?! Et la petite sur le lit qui rougissait joyeusement sous ses yeux en gazouillant qu'elle avait passé une bonne nuit ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui cette chambre aurait déjà pris feu ! Il la serra fort contre lui en dépit de sa colère.

-C'est la dernière fois que tu te payes ma tête !

-Quoi ? Mais j'ai rien fait… bougonna Krys.

-Bah bien sûr !

Il baissa son masque sur sa bouche, et lui mordilla possessivement l'oreille sous les vibrements de gorge du loup. Il ne saurait s'avouer comme il avait eu peur… La perdre après tant d'épreuves surmontées ? C'était pas Krys qui faisait un cauchemar c'était lui. Juste pour cette fois il usa de politesse envers Sylver jusqu'à ce dernier accepte de lui céder dix minutes seul avec la commandante, avec promesse toutefois de ne pas en abuser. Le chirurgien se glissa agilement à ses côtés pour la capturer dans ses bras. Il en profita pour respirer l'odeur de sa peau. Si ce n'était pas source d'excitation, alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait intéresser un animal ? Qu'est-ce qu'un prédateur voyait en Moineau ? Il soupira, ça allait vraiment le rendre parano… La jeune fille lui caressa les joues comme si elle savait son inquiétude.

-J'ai la boule au ventre à cause de toi Law.

-Hein ?

-Je te l'ai dit, quand tu ressens des choses trop fortes j'y passe aussi ! Alors détends-toi parce que c'est vraiment désagréable !

-Tss… me faire agoniser contre un mur c'était pas mieux. Ça t'appendra tiens !

Ils se jetèrent un regard malicieux. Faire sentiment commun, ce n'était peut-être pas si mal. Même plaisant, dans le sens où ils étaient deux à l'affronter. Elle lui lécha affectueusement les oreilles.

-Détends-toi s'il te plaît…

-Tu dis ça juste par intérêt ? Honnêtement, juste pour te sentir mieux ?

-Je veux savoir ce qui se passe avec toi.

-Je prends ça comme de l'inquiétude. C'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir.

-Pas moi. Law, cette fois on parle. C'est ce que tu voulais hier alors t'as pas le droit de t'esquiver.

-Mais demande-moi tout ce que tu veux commandante, j'y répondrais avec plaisir…

Sa voix sensuelle lui provoqua un frisson dans les jambes. Elle se mit à fuir instinctivement son regard magnétique car elle s'y savait très sensible.

-Est-ce que c'est encore Sylver qui te tracasse ?

-Tu sais ce que j'en pense…

-Crois-moi Law c'est inutile ! Il ne fait pas de mal, ok ? Il est différent de Sirius.

-Quand c'est arrivé et que le projet de Sirius a commencé avec la Marine, lui, il devait encore être nouveau dans le métier. On l'a facilement persuadé d'y participer pour se faire un nom, et visiblement il a sauté sur l'occasion. J'ignore quel rôle il a joué mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il n'est pas normal.

-Je t'ai pas dit de lui foutre la paix ?

-J'ai pas été méchant avec lui non plus… juste de quoi faire passer le message.

-Grr… je te connais Law ! T'es pas le grand méchant loup pour rien je te signale !

-Et c'est le petit chiot qui me fait la leçon ? Si c'est pas adorable… Viens là, je vais te montrer comme je peux être méchant.

Il lui saisit les hanches sans prévenir et fit couler sa salive le long de son ventre brûlant. Ses doigts métalliques se crispèrent sur son cuir chevelu. Elle se mit à doucement lui griffer la peau, retraçant à l'occasion les cicatrices amoureuses témoins de leurs retrouvailles après la nuit Rouge. C'était pardonné. Ses petites griffures n'étaient plus rien comparé à ce qu'il étaient capable de se faire vivre ! Il suffit à la cyborg d'une morsure à la bouche pour le faire râler de plaisir. Il se laissa volontairement noyer de baisers passionnés, ses poumons se vidaient, elle ravivait le second oxygène. Toute cette partie en lui, mais qui n'était pas de lui -ce sang étranger dans ses veines- bouillonnait à n'en plus pouvoir, car Krys elle-même perdait la raison au profit de plaisirs interdits. Sans même s'unir ils ne faisaient qu'un par le biais de cette capacité incroyable, le lien sensoriel dont il était victime. Mais il ignorait jusqu'alors qu'il pouvait servir à autre chose que le détruire de l'intérieur ! Moineau lui donnait du plaisir. Énormément. Et seul son coeur battant aux limites de la science le trahissait face aux oreilles attentives de son petit chiot, si délicat dans ses touchers. La jeune fille commençait à faire descendre le pantalon de son amant sur ses hanches musclées lorsque Sylver déboula dans la pièce.

-Dix minutes écoulées, cracha-t-il bras croisés sur sa fourrure. Bon sang vous allez me faire vomir…

-Alors allez versez vos tripes ailleurs, vous voyez bien qu'on est occupés.

-Non, on l'est pas du tout ! s'écria la cyborg en ramassant quelques vêtements éparpillés.

-Moineau viens donc par là qu'on continue…

-Arrête ça !

-Quoi ? Fais pas attention à ton chien de garde, il n'a qu'à observer…

Elle repoussa violemment cette main baladeuse contre son dos.

-Tss… Maintenant c'est moi qu'on va punir ?

-Arrête de faire le gamin !

-Et toi t'es la sagesse incarnée pas vrai ?

Il répondit à son grognement un clin d'œil malicieux qui écœura profondément le mink dans la pièce.

-Krys dépêche-toi de t'habiller. On passe au réfectoire puis tu entames la partie administrative de la mission accordée à l'Unité Sentinelle. Et vous Trafalgar, je vous conseille fortement de ne pas rater votre ronde de neuf heures. Qui sait, si vous étiez en retard, quelqu'un pourrait bien rédiger un rapport contre vous…

-Ce sont des menaces ?

-Un avertissement.

-Oh… je n'en prendrais même pas compte. Et au fait je ne peux pas effectuer de ronde puisque mon nom ne figure pas sur les listes. En tant que soldat c'est ennuyeux… et il faut bien qu'on s'occupe, hein mon petit chiot ?

-Fais ce que tu veux Law du moment que personne t'attrape.

-Je me débrouille.

Il renoua le petit foulard bleu autour de son cou et s'en alla tout sourire, l'air fier d'on-ne-sait-quoi. Sylver haussa les épaules.

-Il prépare quelque chose ?

-Nan, ça doit encore être un truc pour t'énerver. T'occupe pas de lui !

-J'ai déjà si peu d'intérêt pour les criminels… Et ce serait trop te demander que de mettre quelque chose commandante ? ricana le loup. C'est un peu indécent.

La jeune fille s'empressa d'enfiler les joues rouges son corset de combat, des bottes, et tout cet attirail de guerrier qui ne la ravissait guère. Le gantelet métallique sur sa main émit un crissement lorsqu'elle serra le poing. Elle suivit son conseiller la mine un peu maussade. Contrairement à Law elle n'était pas douée pour discerner le vrai du faux. Sylver est un allié précieux, c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait se dire pour le moment. Mais malgré toute sa bonne volonté elle n'arrivait plus à le voir comme son ami. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui. Et si elle savait quel rôle il avait joué auprès de Sirius, peut-être que ça l'aiderait à savoir quoi… Elle sourit. Law devait y avoir pensé comme elle : Vegapunk ayant été le rival du Dr. S, il était le mieux placé pour dénoncer les actions du mink.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le réfectoire comme toujours abondant de soldats affamés. Tandis que le gris s'en allait lui chercher un repas, la jeune fille regardait distraitement le grand homme à la table réservée à son unité. Ce visage à moitié couvert d'un foulard blanc et ces cheveux blonds ne lui échappèrent pas : c'était Sorath, le frère de Sacha. Elle accourut presque pour le saluer.

-J-Je… Merci de prendre soin de Sacha…

-C'est bien normal. Tu t'assois avec nous ?

-Hein ?

Un deuxième homme fit apparition dans son champ visuel. Il était moins grand que Sorath, et semblait avoir le corps plutôt agile sous sa combinaison arborant un moineau doré brodé sur la poitrine, symbole qu'il appartenait aussi à l'Unité Sentinelle. Sa chevelure grise était nouée en une tresse si longue qu'elle lui caressait les jambes. Une petite cicatrice lui barrait la joue droite en partant de la mâchoire. Il la fixait d'un air indifférent avec ses yeux vairons, un iris bleu et un iris vert, qui captivèrent la cyborg à la manière d'un charmeur de serpent.

-Je te présente Erin, une sentinelle lui aussi. Il est spécialisé dans l'espionnage.

-Ne, ravi de te rencontrer commandante Krys.

-E-Euh… ravie aussi !

Elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise face aux deux agents. Le loup revint dans la minute les bras chargés de nourritures qui excitèrent aussitôt les papilles de la brune, et elle n'attendit personne pour rattraper son dîner manqué la veille.

-Krys, tu es en face de ton unité je te rappelle…

-Ne, le rookie infiltré lui a plombé sa journée, et du coup elle a pas eu le temps de manger, expliqua Erin, toujours d'un air si désintéressé.

Et pourtant là, Krys ne doutait plus qu'il était en réalité très à l'écoute !

-Comment tu sais ça ? E-Et pour Law… Tu l'as espionné ?

-Ne, absolument pas. J'ai juste entendu quelques conversations douteuses.

-Le répétez à personne s'il vous plaît… supplia-t-elle aux deux sentinelles. C'est une situation un peu compliquée mais je vous assure qu'il n'est pas question de tendre un piège à la Marine ! Du moins pas de mon côté...

-On comprend Krys. Et de toute manière on n'a aucun intérêt à dénoncer qui que ce soit, lança Sorath.

Le loup hocha la tête en signe de remerciement, Moineau de même avant de se reprendre son carnage dans les assiettes. Du coin de l'œil en dévorant ses biscuits elle aperçut Vegapunk vêtu d'un bon sourire amical en compagnie de Sacha. La rousse vint s'asseoir avec eux, salua chaleureusement son frère qui lui fit passer un plateau. Erin se fit discret parmi eux, se contentant d'observer d'un œil quasiment figé le comportement des uns et des autres. La cyborg souriait mentalement à se dire qu'il ressemblait bien à un espion et qu'il était sûrement plus doué que Law dans la matière.

Sylver lui chuchota tout à coup de rester avec son unité, qu'il revenait dans une minute, et s'écarta de leur table avec Vegapunk. Le mink arborait face au professeur un de ces faux-airs qu'elle lui connaissait devant Joker. Elle était au courant de cette rivalité entre son conseiller et le laborantin, tout comme Sirius avait été conflit avec ce dernier, mais en général ils s'évitaient. Alors si le loup s'avançait aujourd'hui c'est que quelque chose lui déplaisait vraiment, et elle savait déjà quoi : Vegapunk persistait à se charger de la santé de ses sentinelles, or les contrats qui ont servi à créer l'unité stipulaient clairement que cette responsabilité revenait au mink. Elle finit son lait au chocolat sans trop se préoccuper d'eux. Et lorsqu'il fut revenu de sa discussion, ils partirent ensemble à leurs bureaux traiter le contenu de cette future mission qui l'inquiétait. Évidemment tout ça était inconnu à Moineau et l'idée-même d'avoir à tuer dans un autre but que survivre était intolérable. Un badge sur la poitrine ou un uniforme ne pouvait pas justifier un meurtre de sang-froid !

Quoi qu'il en soit elle désapprouvait ce qui était écrit noir sur blanc. C'était trop facile de donner le droit de vie ou de mort à un type en casquette juste parce qu'elle porte le mot "MARINE". Le loup la força à se détendre.

-Ça ne veut en aucun cas dire que tu ne peux empêcher tes soldats de tirer Krys ! Tes ordres passent même en priorité sur tout ça !

-Quand les gens se croient en danger ils n'écoutent plus rien ! Je te rappelle que les pirates, eux, ils vont pas se retenir de nous massacrer et ils s'attendent à ce qu'on riposte de la même manière. Mais si on ne le faisait pas ?

-Alors on meurt Krys… il faut se battre, c'est inévitable.

-Mais si on se battait pas comme eux ? Et si on avait une meilleure stratégie ? Rien de violent comme des canons ou des fusils partout ! Je te parle d'un vrai plan, avec des effets de surprise, des pièges, et tout ça jusqu'à la capture ennemie. On a les éléments qu'il faut. Sacha maîtrise les bombes, Sorath est incroyable au combat au corps-à-corps, Erin est tellement discret qu'ils ne le verront même pas…

-C'est pas une bonne idée.

-C'est ce que je veux Sylver. Je suis pas la meilleure placée pour le dire mais l'instinct de survie devrait pas interférer avec nos lois. Et si on se demande pourquoi on a à survivre, c'est que les hostilités ont été lancées.

-Ta méthode est considérée ici comme _faible_ et tu le sais.

-Law voit la Marine comme les toutous du Gouvernement. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils se battent, meurent, et continuent ce cercle sans qu'un seul parmi eux se demande pour qui il se salie les mains. On leur a juste demandé de le faire, voilà tout. Et apparemment ça justifie. Mais dans mon unité ça ne peut pas être comme ça. Je veux d'une justice qui porte son nom !

-S'il te plaît… Ce n'est pas possible si tu fonces tête baissée ! Je ne permettrai pas que tu meures.

-Personne ne mourra. Même pas un seul pirate. Et je pourrais écrire dans mon rapport à quel point il est facile de tromper la boucherie par l'intelligence.

-Je… Je ferais les documents nécessaires. Tout sera prêt pour demain.

-Merci.

-C'est mon devoir envers toi je suppose.

-Mais comme tu l'as dit, rien ne t'obligeait à être là pour moi.

-C'est la moindre des choses…

Un instant elle crut se paralyser. La moindre des choses, mais en quel honneur, puisqu'ils ne se connaissaient pas ? A quoi rimait cette phrase incomplète ? Encore une fois le loup lui prouvait que les inquiétudes de Law étaient fondées. Au lieu d'un geste affectueux elle se contenta d'un faible sourire et claqua la porte. Au diable la curiosité maladive ! Elle se rua aux appartements réservés au célèbre laborantin en espérant qu'il y soit. La chance fut de son côté car après de multiples coups à la porte il lui ouvrit.

-Professeur Vegapunk ! J-Je dois vous parler…

-La commandante M-21… soupira-t-il d'un air las. C'est encore le docteur Sylver, hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

-Non, c'est moi. Puis-je entrer ?

-Allez-y. De toute façon un jour ou l'autre on aurait été amenés à se rencontrer plus personnellement vous et moi. Pour une histoire que l'on sait, des faits que l'on ignore…

Elle pénétra dans son bureau toutefois sur ses gardes, et s'assit comme lui sur les fauteuils en cuir près de la gigantesque bibliothèque. L'homme se munit d'une bouteille de vin.

-Je vous sers ?

-Je bois pas…

-Dommage. Celui-ci est d'une grande qualité, assura-t-il en vidant son verre d'une traite. Donc qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

-C-C'est assez délicat… Vous avez été le rival de Sirius, alors je vous avoue que je sais pas comment aborder le sujet, ni de quoi on peut parler.

-Si vous le permettez commandante j'aurais moi aussi une question.

Elle déglutit.

-Oui ?

-Que s'est-il passé au manoir ? Je ne crois pas à toutes ces rumeurs d'accident ou de vol. Ce n'était pas le genre de Sirius. Avec lui il n'y avait pas de hasard, il prévoyait tout, il n'aurait jamais laissé quelqu'un détruire ses rêves. Qui a fait ça commandante ? Répondez-moi.

-Je ne peux pas ! Désolée c'est impossible.

-Bien… alors je mettrais ça sur le compte d'un traumatisme. Ce devait être une expérience terrifiante, hein ?

-Je n'en parlerais pas…

-Je comprends ! Certaines choses doivent rester secrètes après tout, les secrets sont faits pour être gardés. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous aviez à me demander ?

Les sourcils de Moineau se froncèrent. Elle serra instinctivement les poings sur ses genoux.

-Vous avez connu les débuts du projet alors que je n'étais qu'une enfant. Vous avez vu Sylver. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? On s'est rencontrés lui et moi ?

-Effectivement c'est assez délicat… Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je le sais ?

-Euh…

-Sylver était encore nouveau dans notre domaine, et trop jeune pour comprendre l'envergure de mes idées. De plus il n'avait encore aucune réputation et n'était pas prêt à se salir les mains. Vous voyez ? Encore aujourd'hui ce n'est qu'un chien qui aboie… J'avais tenté de le renvoyer à un petit labo avant qu'il ne devienne une gêne, mais Sirius l'a recruté juste après le lancement de son propre projet.

-Et ensuite ?

-Quel intérêt pour vous à le savoir ?

-Quelque chose cloche avec lui et vous le savez.

-Quelque chose clochait avec Sirius aussi, ce qui l'a conduit là où il est je suppose, et puisque vous ne me le dites pas je n'ai aucune raison de vous donner mes infos. C'est un deal M-21. Je ne me laisse pas berner par vos airs de pacifiste.

Son nom de code eut beau la faire grimacer, elle tint bon.

-Alors tant pis. Je ne parlerais pas de ce qui est arrivé au Dr. S.

-Dans ce cas à une prochaine fois… ç'aura été un plaisir.

Elle s'apprêtait à se lever quand l'homme fit mine de la retenir.

-Une seconde. Vous pensez pouvoir trouver qui est Sylver ? Sérieusement.

-Parce que vous ne le savez pas ?

-Je n'était pas au courant de ce "quelque chose qui cloche". Et c'est important de se renseigner sur ses potentiels adversaires, alors je vous donnerais bien mes informations en échange de la garanti que vous me ferez savoir ce… problème.

-Entendu, acquiesça-t-elle en se rasseyant.

-Alors je reprends. Sylver a été embauché de façon… pour le moins étrange. Du jour au lendemain lui et Sirius avaient disparu on-ne-sait-où et avec eux énormément de matériel. Comme le Gouvernement ferme les yeux sur nos travaux ça ne pouvait pas être considéré de vol. Donc ils sont partis… mais ça m'était assez insupportable d'être dans l'ignorance alors qu'un collègue recueille des infos librement sur moi, alors j'ai intercepté Sylver dans ses manœuvres. Contrairement à Sirius qui restait en permanence dans son manoir et ses secrets, Sylver était plutôt mobile. Il se déplaçait régulièrement à travers le monde et on a bien fini par se croiser…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'enquit la jeune fille, toute tendue sur le fauteuil.

-C'est là que j'ai découvert en partie ce que fabriquait Sirius. Son petit toutou servait à lui dénicher des sujets d'expériences, de préférence des enfants, parfois des adultes… Ils étaient tenus sous sédatifs le temps d'un voyage, et la suite vous la connaissez.

Ses doigts se crispèrent autant de rage contenue que de dégoût ! L'homme à qui elle donnait tant de confiance et d'affection n'était que l'animal immonde responsable du sort de ses frères et sœurs. Elle inspira, expira, renia profondément son envie d'éclater la bouteille de vin sur le sol. Law ne s'était pas trompé… il ne valait pas mieux que Sirius.

-Mais vous M-21, poursuivit Vegapunk d'un ton empreint de malice, ça ne vous concerne pas vraiment cette histoire d'enlèvement. Vous étiez le premier sujet, presque un accident je dirais… On n'a pas eu à vous arracher de votre famille.

-Vous vous trompez ! J'ai eu une famille ! Sirius n'a jamais été mon père !

-Alors qui êtes-vous commandante ? Dites-moi d'où vous venez. Qui sont vos parents ? Vous vous souvenez de leur nom ?

La réalité brutale finit de l'achever. Qu'importe les efforts du chirurgien pour compléter son tableau, son enfance restait un vide cruel impossible à combler. Voilà, elle ne pouvait pas répondre. Elle ne pouvait pas et ça lui crevait le coeur ! Ses entrailles se tordaient dans son ventre. Rien que des mots bien placés suffisaient à la tuer sur place… Qui avait-elle appelé maman ? Qui avait-elle appelé papa ? Des frères et sœurs de sang, en avait-elle eus ?

La cyborg jeta un regard assassin au scientifique avant de fuir loin de lui, bien que ses questions résonnent dans ses oreilles, la forçant encore et toujours à y trouver une réponse poignardée par sa mémoire défaillante ! Comme si des murs pouvaient la sauver de la tornade elle se réfugia dans sa chambre, s'enfonça sous la couette et ferma ses yeux larmoyants contre son oreiller comme une petite fille qui croit se cacher des monstres sous le lit. Un ruisseau salée trempait le coussin. Elle s'efforçait de le tarir, mais ses peines semblaient couler avec… et elles étaient nombreuses. Moineau se recroquevilla un peu plus dans les draps, tandis qu'une main familière croyait bon d'apparaître à ce moment et lui caresser les épaules.

-Dégage…

-Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, lui chuchota Law.

-Qui te dis que j'ai envie de te parler ?

-Pleurer en cachette ne va pas t'aider.

-Je me cache pas !

Il dégagea la couverture et la retourna de force face à lui. Ses yeux bleus tout humides s'écarquillèrent légèrement devant son torse nu et ses hanches couvertes d'une unique serviette de bain.

-Qu'es-ce tu fous…

-Tu sais que je peux pas utiliser les douches communes, alors je suis juste venu me laver ici. Et détourne pas le sujet miss parce que c'est pas moi qu'ait des yeux de zombie !

-La ferme ! T'as vu tes cernes ?!

-Ha ha… un jour je vais vraiment te faire passer la séance la plus affreuse de toute ton existence.

-Tes menaces fonctionnent pas !

-Assez joué Moineau. Que s'est-il passé pour que tu chiales comme une gosse ?

-Fous-moi la paix !

\- Tu parles ou je te fais parler ? La première option vaut mieux !

-C'est Vegapunk ! céda-t-elle en se pinçant les lèvres. Il m'a parlé de Sylver, en échange de ce que je trouverais de plus sur lui.

-Quoi ? Et c'était pas toi qui me disais de laisser tranquille ce fichu toutou en rut ? s'énerva le pirate.

-Laisse-moi parler ! Sylver trouvait les cobayes et les amenait à Sirius. Tout partait de lui et on n'en savait rien ! Comment il peut me sourire en sachant que des gens que j'aimais sont morts à cause de lui ? sanglota-t-elle d'un air suppliant.

-Je t'avais prévenu Moineau… il est aussi fou que Dr. S.

-Mais il m'a juré son soutien ! Il a tellement donné pour moi ! Pourquoi il aurait fait ça ?

-On trouvera, mais c'est la dernière fois que tu parles avec Vegapunk c'est clair ? Ce type était pas un ami de Sirius je te rappelle, et il pourrait bien te vouloir du mal alors…

-Tais-toi ! Toute façon si je t'écoute tout est prétexte à tuer ! Quand est-ce que j'aurais enfin quelqu'un d'autre que toi Law ? Même Sacha tu la repousses ! Est-ce que j'ai le droit d'avoir des amis au moins ? Ou tu vas les tuer !

La cyborg crispa la mâchoire en s'entendant elle-même crier. Le visage du chirurgien s'assombrit, elle avait tort de toujours croire que rien n'atteignait sa carapace. C'était faux. Krys s'empressa de poser ses doigts glacés contre sa joue avant qu'il ne s'enferme dans ses insultes et ses reproches.

-Pardon, je me suis emportée… Je sais que tu fais tout ce que tu peux.

-Tu le penses vraiment ? soupira-t-il en détournant le regard.

-Oui ! T'es toujours là quand j'ai besoin d'aide !

-Alors dis-moi ce qui te fait pleurer. Je comprends que le passé de Sylver te dégoûte, mais il y a autre chose pas vrai ? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

Elle se renfrogna aussitôt.

-Moineau s'il te plaît… Si tu me fais ça on avance pas.

-Tu… Tu peux me parler de ta famille Law ?

-Quoi ?

-Quand Vegapunk m'a demandé le nom de mes parents, j'ai pas pu répondre ! Je sais pas qui ils sont, je sais pas d'où je viens. Sirius a tout détruit. Et il m'a détruit la mémoire. Mais toi, tu as quelque chose ?

Sa question posée sur des lèvres tremblantes lui retourna le coeur.

-C'est détruit aussi…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Il se laissa lentement tomber sur le dos, et ramena la jeune fille aux bords d'une deuxième crise de larmes contre sa poitrine nue. Son souffle se glaçait de nouveau au souvenir de sa ville immaculée. Il prit Moineau bien contre lui, comme si son seul corps parviendrait à lui effacer ce cauchemar tandis qu'il le racontait tout bas… Elle buvait ses murmures, respectait ses silences, supportait sa fragile étreinte et sa difficulté à se remémorer. Il était loin ce temps d'insouciance dans les rues blanches, main dans la main avec ce jeune être du même sang que lui, si innocent. Son visage est ancré là où tout lui reste. Il la décrit comme une petit fille, la plus mignonne qu'il ait jamais connue, avec deux couettes brunes et un grand sourire. Contrairement à lui elle n'était pas passionnée de science. Les jeux, les fêtes et tout ce qui amuse étaient pour la ravir. Sa joie de vivre était aussi forte que la maladie qui la lui prit sous l'incendie. Le chirurgien serra les dents, Krys déposa son amour sur sa joue.

-Continue…

Faute de n'avoir rien à offrir de son enfance déchiquetée, elle aussi de flammes, elle aimait l'entendre parler de ses propres souvenirs et était heureuse d'apprendre qu'il avait connu la chaleur d'une famille. Mais en somme pas bien différemment de sa propre histoire, l'injustice l'avait ruiné. L'égoïsme humain avait tué ce qu'un enfant avait de plus précieux, et avec lui tous ses espoirs. Il s'était relevé comme un cadavre malade d'être en vie parmi ceux qui ne respirent plus et ce fut sa première rencontre avec la Mort. L'odeur putréfiée lui tuait les narines, il s'était pourtant caché dans ses bras avec l'intime conviction que plus ce serait horrible et dégoûtant, moins il aurait à souffrir. La vue mortelle de l'hôpital en feu lui avait tout ôté, le laissant faible pantin face aux ruines de sa ville blanche couverte du sang des victimes. Il n'y avait heureusement pas de mots pour décrire l'horreur d'un enfant qui voit impuissant sa famille criblée de balles se faire déchirer par les flammes. Le pirate se laissa doucement étrangler de réconfort par les caresses gelées d'une main de métal. La cyborg versait des larmes silencieuses sur son épaule, et qu'il n'avait plus la force d'essuyer. Rien que parler avait fini de les achever. Il se laissa fondre dans ces bras capables de lui donner toute l'affection dont il avait manqué, et ferma ses paupières pour apprécier ce coeur prêt à battre avec le sien. Ses chuchotements lui rendirent un peu de son vivant, il l'embrassa lentement et tendrement pour la remercier de prendre soin de lui malgré leurs différends, et lui confia le nom de l'homme qui l'avait aidé à retrouver l'humain dans cet amas de folie. Un nom qu'elle n'oublierait jamais et une âme charitable qu'elle gratifia d'un sourire. Le chirurgien fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien… Je me dis juste que ça devait être quelqu'un de bien Corazon.

Il hocha la tête.

-Il l'était, oui.

-Hé viens là Law, murmura-t-elle en écartant les bras.

Il n'hésita pas une seconde et s'y glissa comme un enfant tandis quelle lui frottait le dos.

-Tes parents, ta sœur, Corazon… ils sont tous fiers de toi.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Je le sais, c'est tout. T'as pas le droit de me contredire !

-Minuscule petit chiot va…

-Méchant loup qui sait pas mordre !

-Han tu veux voir si je sais pas mordre ?

-Ben essaye tiens !

Il se rua malicieusement sur ses oreilles et les croqua amoureusement sous ses rires d'enfant. Moineau déclara vite forfait après deux tentatives infructueuses pour gagner sa pitié. Le chirurgien lui céda un peu de repos une fois satisfait d'avoir trempé ses oreilles de salive. Il la serra fort contre son torse et couvrit de baisers sa petite joue ronde.

-J'étais sûr qu'on y arriverait…

-Hein ? Quoi ?

-Tu ne vois pas Krys ? C'est la première fois qu'on parle sérieusement de ce qu'on a vécu. Pas de coups, pas d'insultes… Tu m'as juste écouté sagement.

-Ben c'est normal… bougonna-t-elle dans ses bras.

-Je suis fier de toi. Tu fais des progrès.

-Euh… M-Merci !

-Continue comme ça mon petit chiot, et peut-être que tu auras… qui sait… une sucrerie ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent au mot comme un petit de huit ans ! Elle se mit à chercher partout, même le renifler et jusqu'à finalement poser un regard interrogateur sur la serviette qui ornait ses hanches. Il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

-Tss ! Et on se prétend innocente hein ? J'en ai pas sur moi.

-T-T'aurais pu en cacher sous ta serviette… Et puis si t'en as pas ben fais pas exprès !

-Te voir remuer les fesses à la recherche de bouffe est un réel plaisir.

-J'ai pas eu de bonbons depuis longtemps…

-C'est vrai ça ?

-Moui…

-Oh. Et tu t'attends à ce que j'ai un semblant de compassion c'est ça ?

-Crétin !

-Ouvre la bouche Moineau.

-Quoi ? T'en as ?

-Ouvre la bouche et ferme les yeux, sinon tu n'auras rien.

De toute sa naïveté dès qu'il était question de sucreries elle lui obéit au doigt et à l'œil, mais seul quelque chose de chaud, et pas sucré, s'enroula autour de sa langue. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que le chirurgien était en train de l'embrasser. Elle l'allongea de force sur le matelas et s'assit sur son ventre.

-T'es qu'un pervers !

-Qui agite son cul devant moi ? ricana-t-il sournoisement.

-Non…

-Oh si. Alors tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même ! En plus tu me regardes comme si t'allais me bouffer.

-Quoi ?!

-Mais quelle vicieuse… j'ai vraiment peur de dormir avec toi maintenant…

-Law !

-C'est la vérité, dit-il en prenant une voix innocente. Qui sait ce que tu pourrais me faire, c'est effrayant… Mais tout compte fait c'est moi qui vais te dévorer !

Le noiraud saisit ses hanches sans prévenir et reprit le dessus sur la jeune fille toute cramoisie d'être tournée en perverse. Il bloqua ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête puis l'observa gigoter dans tous les sens pour se défaire de son étreinte.

-Tu es vraiment adorable.

-Mais lâche-moi ! bouda Krys.

-Je t'aime.

Elle cessa tout à coup de se débattre comme si ces jolis mots étaient son bouton d'arrêt.

-Je… t'aime aussi.

C'était si rare que le chirurgien livre ses sentiments ! Elle y succombait instantanément. Cette conversation à coeur ouvert qu'ils avaient eu précédemment devait y être pour quelque chose, car Law semblait… plus libre. Parler avec elle de ces cruelles expériences qui l'avaient forgé tel qu'il est aujourd'hui lui avait vraiment retiré un poids sur la conscience, et il espérait qu'il en soit de même pour Moineau. Elle, elle avait au moins la chance peut-être de ne pas se souvenir de sa douleur, et pourtant elle le vivait aussi mal que si c'était le cas. Il ne comprenait pas bien ce sentiment-là. Certes, le vide ne sera jamais comblé, mais n'avait-elle pas grandi sans famille ? Et malgré toutes ses remarques elle s'en sortait plutôt bien. Alors pour lui c'était encore des petites larmes de crocodile qu'elle avait versées, et il se disait qu'un jour ça ne lui ferait plus rien tant elle aura pleuré et compris que sa vie ne changerait pas. Qu'un jour elle lui dirait enfin qu'il est sa seule famille, car il estime l'être pour avoir tant donné à ses yeux bleus et pour ce qu'il continuera de donner de lui.

Elle s'éclipsa à contrecœur de son étreinte malicieuse et lui apporta un nouvel uniforme. Le capitaine retira sa serviette en se moquant du coin de l'œil de la cyborg retournée. La pauvre devait avoir les joues en feu, mais ça n'était que pour le plaisir de la taquiner ! Il frôla son cou du bout des doigts, elle sursauta.

-Law ! Arrête !

-Tu peux te tourner ?

-T'es encore à poil, c'est ça hein ?!

-Non pas du tout. Je voudrais juste que tu m'aides.

Elle souffla bruyamment en se retournant mais fut soulagée de ne pas se retrouver nez-à-nez avec sa nudité. Il la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux avec un petit sourire et lui demanda de finir le haut, prétextant que ses points de suture l'en empêchaient. Ce qui était parfaitement faux ! Moineau se pinça la lèvre puis hocha la tête. Ses doigts commencèrent à faire les boutons blancs de l'uniforme sous son regard curieux, puis elle acheva de nouer son foulard autour du cou. Il sourit encore. Ne voyait-elle pas comme c'était incroyable ? Pour d'autres ça ne serait pas grand-chose, mais jamais ils ne se seraient comportés tous les deux comme un couple adulte ! En fait, stupide soit cette pensée, mais Moineau avait ressemblé à une épouse en train d'habiller son homme, qu'il était heureux d'être. Il la glorifia d'un long baiser langoureux avant de remettre son masque sur son nez le coeur lourd.

Il détestait cette situation plus que n'importe qui ! Devoir en permanence se cacher pour s'embrasser… c'est dégoûtant. Ça le changeait tellement de sa liberté de pirate qu'il faisait souvent de cette chambre son sanctuaire c'était le seul endroit où ils pouvaient être eux-mêmes. Krys saisit sa manche avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Elle lui chuchota des "je t'aime", il répliqua qu'il l'aimait plus fort, encore et encore jusqu'à tomber dans ces jeux niais d'amoureux qui autrefois auraient pu le faire vomir. Il finit bien par s'en aller sous ses moqueries incessantes qui lui manqueraient une fois entouré discrètement de ses ennemis.

Le chirurgien soupira dans la cour extérieure, puis leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant un instant si l'ange aux plumes noires était aussi heureux que lui gâté d'amour. Il regrettait d'avoir mis tout ce temps à comprendre et le faire comprendre à Moineau, mais la famille qu'ils pleurent elle n'est pas bien loin ! Et après avoir tant évolué à deux il ne craindrait pas d'associer son nom à son foyer chaleureux pour qu'elle soit à jamais son refuge appelé famille et réciproquement.


	28. I hate you !

**Hey~**

Alors je commence par signaler un petit **bug passager** concernant les reviews donc les dernières postées ne sont pas visibles, en tout cas depuis chez moi. Voilà je préfère le signaler, donc pour le moment je vais au moins répondre à ce que je vois déjà ^^ (mais vous en faites pas s'il y a des questions j'y réponds la prochaine fois !)

Traff Lamy : Aaaah si la cuteness pouvait durer... Aussi innocente soit Moineau y a toujours un moment où elle finit par voir la vérité (ben heureusement tiens !) Oh pour moi Sylver oui c'est pas du tout le rival de Law, du moins pas dans ce sens-là ! Ils sont un peu comme deux gamins en désaccords... ça se dispute, ça se chamaille et puis au final c'est pas pour autant qu'ils se haïssent. Enfin c'est complexe ! xD Ha ha oui j'ai adoré le moment où Law croit quand même qu'elles ont copulé quoi ! Bon la scène portait à confusion... En ce qui concerne le sang de Krys je donne plus de détails dessus dans ce début de chap ;)

Guest : Ha ha mais quand tu vois ta copine à poil avec une autre euh... à mon avis tu doutes x) Je comprends tout à fait ce que tu veux dire ! C'est vrai qu'on a pas l'habitude de trouver des débordements d'affection chez Law, mais de mon côté s'est passé naturellement car il venait quand même de lui raconter son terrible passé, une chose vraiment secrète pour lui et donc une preuve de confiance, alors voilà... je sais pas trop comment l'expliquer mais au moins après ce moment nostalgique je le voyais pas agir froidement. Puis si on regarde bien lui et Krys ont vécu des expériences similaires qui les ont transformés alors je trouvais ça normal qu'il trouve en elle une famille et vice-versa ! Nyark oui tous mes scientifiques sont des grands malades xD

Présence d'OC's made in Noctunis-Lepus ! Vous commencez à bien les connaître maintenant mais je vais redire les quelques noms présents : Sacha, Jango, Sorath et Erin !

Allez fini le blabla, **bonne lecture** ! Vous m'en direz des nouvelles yohohoho~

* * *

 **I hate you !**

* * *

Ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu plus, tandis que lui et le loup se fixaient d'un air noir pour remplacer ce combat à mort qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de se donner. Le chirurgien n'éprouvait aucun honte à lui pourrir la vie au mieux. Il l'avait mérité ! Alors il continua le sourire aux lèvres de renverser la bouteille entière sur sa moquette. Il fit mine de ne pas entendre les cordes vocales de l'animal vibrer.

-"Pas comme Sirius"… vous disiez. Mais Sirius n'avait-il pas brisé des gens ? Qu'en est-il de vous Sylver ? Est-ce que le goût de l'argent en valait la peine ?

-Partez ! Je vous dis que ça ne me concerne pas !

-Moineau a pleuré.

Son regard croisa celui du scientifique. Est-ce que ça lui faisait quelque chose ? Il n'arrivait pas à le deviner dans ces deux billes grises et noires qui avaient vu passer les pires atrocités sans broncher. Pourtant Law n'en doutait pas il avait de la compassion pour le sort de petit chiot… ce qui ne faisait que nourrir sa colère. Car il le jugeait identique à Dr. S, donc incapable d'éprouver tous sentiments pour Krys. Il n'en avait pas le droit ! Pourquoi cet air si triste en apprenant qu'elle avait versé des torrents de larmes ? Il n'était même pas là pour la soutenir ! Il n'avait pas épongé son désarroi comme lui ! Ni supporté ses colères d'enfant !

-Combien de déceptions vous croyez qu'elle pourra encore encaisser ? Elle a tout perdu !

-Je suis désolé… vraiment ! Mais je n'aurais jamais su !

-Vous saviez !

Il poussa violemment le mink contre la bibliothèque, grondant aussi fort que lui dans ses entrailles.

-Je vous détruirais.

-Trafalgar…

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? rugit le pirate. Ce n'est qu'une gamine ! Elle s'en sortira pas sans moi ! Vous pouvez pas juste débarquer de ses cauchemars et venir me l'arracher ! Elle n'a pas besoin de se souvenir de vous ou de quoi que ce soit ! Alors faites ce qu'elle vous demande et ne la touchez pas !

Le loup peina à ravaler sa salive. Il avait malgré lui les oreilles couchées en arrière. Se serait-il trompé ? Trafalgar Law était bien un alpha dans l'âme. Il n'avait pas su tenir compte de ses avertissements, alors il imposait les lois sur un terrain qui de surcroît n'était pas le sien. Aucun humain n'avait réussi à l'intimider de la sorte, pas même Sirius ! Et pourtant lui seul savait à quel point le présumé père de cette enfant mutilée pouvait se montrer odieux envers ses semblables… Sylver se plia lentement et à contrecœur à la volonté du pirate. Que pouvait-il faire ? L'animosité de Trafalgar le dépassait largement ! Ses émotions étaient trop imprévisibles aussi, sans compter l'influence du sang de la cyborg qui les rendait parfois dans un état sentimental commun, ce qui n'était pas mieux. Il ne pouvait pas blesser le chirurgien sans qu'elle ne soit au courant, tout comme ce dernier se retenait sûrement de lui fracasser le crâne sur la bibliothèque. Law le toisa de haut en bas et brisa le dernier vase encore intact dans la pièce. La porcelaine s'effrita sous son talon.

-Ce n'est pas encore terminé. Ce regard que vous avez parfois à côté d'elle… c'est perturbant. J'y ai réfléchi. On dit souvent que les prédateurs sont attirés par le sang, je me demande si ce n'est pas votre cas.

-Quoi ? Alors maintenant vous allez m'accuser de vouloir la dévorer ? C'est ridicule !

-Les recherches de Sirius étaient majoritairement portées sur le sang humain, l'immunisation et la biomécanique. Krys est comme une version finale qui combine toutes les expériences du Dr. S en un seul corps. Avec tant de virus et d'agents pathogènes, ça m'étonnerait que son immunisation et sa capacité de porteuse saine n'aient aucune faille.

-Vous en avez la preuve, non ? Elle est en vie.

-Écoutez… En tant que médecins je pense qu'on peut tenir un sérieuse conversation là-dessus. Le corps est une horloge qui ne fonctionne qu'avec ses rouages. Ils sont uniques. On ne peut pas les remplacer par n'importe quoi, car l'horloge ne fonctionnerait plus. Mais avez-vous déjà envisagé que Sirius ait menti ?

-Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir !

-Oh si vous voyez très bien. Son sang contient des choses qui vous dépassent. J'ai d'ailleurs remarqué que vous aviez cette espèce de regard lorsque… je crois du moins, lorsque vous êtes assez proches de ses blessures. Dans l'infirmerie par exemple. Vous aviez du mal à tenir en place. L'odeur de son sang vous est insupportable ?

-Trafalgar… c'est trop compliqué. Un humain ne peut pas le sentir de toute façon !

-Dites-moi.

-C-C'est puissant. Mais ça sent la mort… même pas le fer. Vous vous êtes trompé quand vous avez suggéré que ça m'excitait, car pas du tout ! Ce qui l'immunise et la rend si spéciale, c'est cette substance que fabrique son cerveau. Je ne me rappelle plus le nom… Du barathel il me semble. Sirius avait énormément travaillé dessus ! Ce sont des cas incroyables, peu de gens en possèdent, et il faut le développer sinon il est inutile. Le cerveau humain a plus de chances d'en fabriquer suite à des chocs ou des modifications soudaines dans le corps, d'où le choix de faire des cyborgs… Mais s'il vous plaît, ne le répétez pas à Krys. C'est trop tôt pour elle.

-Je comptais bien garder ça entre nous. Le barathel, elle ne peut pas le transmettre c'est bien ça ? Même par le sang ?

-Il y a un moment où vous en avez eu en vous Trafalgar, quand vous veniez tout juste d'avoir son sang, mais donné en trop faible quantité ça finit juste par disparaître.

-Alors comment conserver du barathel afin d'obtenir l'immunisation ? Est-ce que de plus grosses quantités de sang…

-Je n'en sais rien ! cracha le loup. Je ne suis pas Sirius, d'accord ? Et puis s'il avait réussi à transmettre du barathel ça aurait fait le tour du monde ! Mais il n'a pas réussi, ce qui fait de Krys la dernière source inépuisable.

-Le Gouvernement sait qu'elle ne peut pas le transmettre ?

-Je pense… Oh, je vois ce que vous voulez dire. C'est clair que s'il n'y a aucun vaccin où est l'utilité à la garder en vie ? J'imagine que tôt ou tard ils reprendront les recherches avec une nouvelle équipe. A ce moment-là… je compte sur vous pour l'emmener loin d'ici.

-Ça alors le fidèle chien fait confiance à un pirate, je vais vomir.

-On est en temps de guerre Trafalgar, ne faites pas le difficile. Et puis la survie de Krys m'importe bien plus que vos enfantillages.

-Une raison ?

Il soupira longuement.

-Je voudrais me racheter, sincèrement. Vous et Krys je sais que vous avez vécu assez et que vous n'avez plus envie de pardonner et je comprends tout à fait. J'ai été une mauvaise personne en espérant gagner… une certaine notoriété dans le milieu, et je le sais bien. C'est pourquoi je dois aider la petite fille que j'avais vue enfermée à l'étage du manoir. Elle me fixait depuis sa fenêtre. Elle n'avait jamais vu de mink, elle me souriait, me faisait signe parfois… et j'ai jamais eu le courage d'aller la voir. J'avais peur. Je me demandais si elle savait à propos de moi, et si elle savait comme son odeur me rendait malade… Mais Krys doit me connaître maintenant. Je ne demande pas à être son ami, juste à pouvoir lui parler quand il sera temps.

-Je suis censé vous dire quoi Sylver ? Vous n'aurez pas ma pitié ni mon pardon.

-Oui, je sais bien. Je vous demanderais d'arrêter de venir pour juste tout saccager sur votre passage, reprit-il d'une voix moins douce. Mon bureau n'est pas votre exutoire.

-C'est fou comme j'ai envie de vous tuer.

-Réciproque. Voulez-vous bien quitter mon bureau maintenant que vous avez vos réponses ?

-Sylver…

-Oui ?

-Si ça peut vous rassurer, Moineau finit toujours par pardonner.

-Pas aussi intransigeante que vous hein ?

-Malheureusement… quoi qu'il en soit profitez bien de ce qui reste de votre décoration. J'espère qu'elle coûtait pas trop cher.

Il poussa un rire sordide et donna un coup de pied dans la chaise avant de s'en aller tout sourire, sous le regard finalement amusé du loup. Son avis sur le chirurgien restait le même : il était un vrai connard. Mais il savait prendre soin des siens.

Law soupira derrière la porte. Il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir faux sur toute la ligne et quelque part c'était pour le mieux. Sylver n'avait rien de fou. Sa queue ne se balançait pas pour des raisons obscènes en fin de compte. Il était juste dégoûté de lui-même. Le chirurgien se stoppa soudain dans sa marche Les effets du barathel étaient trop minimes pour être ressentis par un homme, mais si les minks pouvaient le sentir, alors Bepo ne le lui aurait-il pas dit ? Cette odeur de mort, selon le loup… Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Sylver mentirait ? Son regard se posa sur la commandante. Elle ferma la porte derrière lui en souriant.

-T'étais où ?

-Je… C'est important. Il faut que tu me répondes. Est-ce que tu te rappelles avoir vu un loup ?

-Hein ? Quel loup ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Quand tu étais enfant, avec Sirius. Tu n'as jamais vu un loup ?

-Euh, non. Pourquoi ?

-Chuut…

Il se pencha à son oreille.

-Tu vas encore me traiter de parano mais il se pourrait bien que ce type nous espionne.

-Qui ?

-Sylver…

-Law, sérieusement, arrête de t'occuper de lui !

-C'est un menteur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

-Il a tenté de me faire croire qu'il t'avait vue chez Sirius, et que l'odeur de ton sang… le dégoûtait.

-Je comprends pas.

-Il ment Krys. Même s'il travaillait pour Sirius il ne t'a jamais rencontrée, et malgré tout ce qu'il peut dire il a les pupilles qui se dilatent dès qu'il a l'occasion de te renifler !

-M-Mais… Pourquoi il ferait ça ? Law !

-Calme-toi, te mets pas à pleurer.

-J'ai pas l'intention de pleurer ! cria-t-elle. J'ai pas cinq ans ok ?

Le chirurgien déglutit, Moineau souffla.

-Laisse tomber. C'est à moi de m'en charger.

-Je te laisse pas approcher ce malade.

-Tu pourras pas tirer ça au clair Law ! Il te parlera pas ! Moi si !

-Tch ! Tu te prends pour une héroïne ? Tu n'as que dix-huit ans miss. Laisse faire les adultes !

-Je suis une adulte aussi idiot !

-Ben t'en as pas l'air !

-Grr…

-Han on me grogne dessus ? Ça ne me fait absolument rien.

La jeune fille avait beau faire vibrer sa gorge son regard restait toujours si indifférent. Et pour bien l'enflammer jusqu'au bout des ongles il lui tapota la tête avec un sourire en coin.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a petit chiot ? Tu veux que je te donne un bonbon ?

-…

-Oï ! Te mets pas en colère, je plaisante.

-…

-Quoi tu me boudes ? (Il lui tira les joues.) Arrête de faire l'enfant.

-Fais ce que je veux…

-Tiens.

Tandis qu'elle reculait en le regardant de travers lui sortait une petite bille orange de sa poche. Le capitaine essuya un sourire mutin.

-C'était pas ce que tu voulais ? Et si je le mangeais à ta place ?

-N-Non…

La cyborg se dandinait sur place, partagée entre le désir de goût sucré sur son palais et un bon coup de poing dans la face de ce monsieur prétentieux attitré. Sa mâchoire se crispait à le voir tenir entre ses doigts ce petit trésor savoureux. Elle se faisait appâter comme un animal et s'en rendait bien compte, mais sa bouche s'inondait de salive rien qu'à imaginer cette merveille orangée sur sa langue. Elle le lui arracha des mains et courut se réfugier sous la couette pour le déguster. Le petit bonbon avait beau être différent de ceux qu'elle piquait dans le sous-marin il n'en était pas moins délicieux. Et même après l'avoir terminé elle resta planqué dans son cocon, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'on soulève la couverture.

-T'as pas grandi hein ?

-Hm…

Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

-T'écoutes pas un mot de ce que je te dis.

-Je sais de quoi tu parles, mais je te laisserais pas tout supporter à ma place. Je peux endurer plus que ce que t'imagines.

-J'en suis conscient. Mais c'est pas le bon moment. J'ai entendu parler de cette mission que tu prépares. Je préfère que tu te concentres là-dessus et que tu me laisses gérer Sylver, ok ?

-Mouais… ok.

-Tu pars dans deux jours c'est bien ça ?

-Oui. Oh maintenant que j'y pense ! s'écria la cyborg.

Elle se leva expressément et s'accroupit au sol dégager le gros sac enfoui sous le lit.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? ricana le chirurgien.

-Ben… comme tu vas te retrouver tout seul, je me suis dit qu'il te fallait du matériel au cas où. Je savais pas très bien à quoi ça servait alors j'ai juste récupéré des trucs dans l'infirmerie, vois ce que tu peux faire avec.

-T'es sérieuse ? Et si on t'avait chopée en train de voler ça ?

-Mais c'est pas du vol…

-Oh tu crois ? Sérieusement ne recommence pas !

-Ok, ok ! Mais c'est pas du vol, insista-t-elle. Regarde, y a même des antibiotiques !

-Youhou…

-Merci l'enthousiasme ! Et puis y a aussi ces trucs…

Elle fit la moue devant le sac. Et si elle avait fait n'importe quoi ? Peut-être que ça n'avait juste aucune utilité… Law esquissa un sourire en apercevant les minuscules patchs reliés à des fils électriques. Il se mordit la lèvre malgré son calme. C'était trop tentant !

-Moineau, tu sais à quoi ça sert ?

-Hein ? Non… c'est quoi ?

-Viens là, je vais te montrer.

Intérieurement il trépignait d'impatience et son petit regard curieux ne l'aidait pas à se contrôler. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : il n'en aurait pas deux fois l'occasion ! Et c'était de plus une délicieuse expérience qui allait ravir n'importe quel fantasme de chirurgien. Il lui chuchota de rester tranquille et commença à lui retirer son corset de combat. Elle se tétanisa.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Détends-toi, je te montre comment ça marche.

-Il… Il faut vraiment se déshabiller ? Ou tu te moques de moi ?

-Chuut… je vais pas te faire de mal. Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ? Tu vois bien que je n'ai pas de bandeau, pas de menottes…

-Ok !

Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air et laissa ses mains tatouées la parcourir, non sans un frisson. Le capitaine la mit en sous-vêtements.

-Regarde bien Moineau. Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour je t'enseignerais la médecine.

-Dépêche-toi de me montrer…

Il feint un sourire. Quel dommage, mais il ne pouvait que prendre du bon temps dans une expérience si fascinante ! Le capitaine revêtit un air impassible et écarta doucement les pans de tissu qui lui couvraient la poitrine.

-Arrête !

-Ne sois pas gênée, c'est ici que ça pose, assura-t-il en indiquant ses poumons.

-T'es… sérieux ?

-Pourquoi je ne le serais pas ? Allez, arrête de t'en faire. Je te montre et je les enlève tout de suite ok ?

-Ok…

-C'est bien.

Elle ferma néanmoins les paupières pour ne pas avoir à affronter ce magnétisme entre leurs yeux qui la faisait déjà fondre. Il lui accorda ce court moment de répit, et plaça deux électrodes sur ses tétons. En son fort intérieur le chirurgien ne pouffait plus de rire, il se roulait par terre tant c'était à mourir de rire et alluma sans plus attendre le courant. Le cri effrayé de la cyborg face aux vibrations qui la paralysaient au sol fut le plus beau qu'il ait jamais entendu ! Si soudain, inattendu… Elle devait sans aucun doute se demander comment ces petites merveilles pouvaient la faire trembler de partout. Cette fois il ne résista pas à la tentation et éclata définitivement de rire en tenant ses poignets.

-Enlève-les moi ! supplia-t-elle en agitant frénétiquement les jambes, l'air totalement désemparée.

-Ha ha ha ha ! Oh non… sûrement pas.

-S'il te plaît ! C'est… C'est bizarre…

-Détends-toi. Ce n'est que la première étape, tu vas bientôt y prendre beaucoup de plaisir.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, il dégrafa ce soutien-gorge qui devenait gênant pour ses caresses. Moineau avait les jambes déjà toutes flageolantes et se mordait la lèvre pour retenir des gémissements à la limite de l'érotisme. Il s'étonnait qu'elle soit si sensible alors qu'il n'avait mis que la première intensité ! Mais comment allait-elle tenir le coup ? C'était presque si sa culotte n'était pas trempée. Il l'allongea sur le lit, toujours en lui tenant les poignets pour qu'elle ne retire pas les électrodes, et s'attaqua à ses oreilles qui ne demandaient qu'à être mordues. Sa salive se répandait généreusement dessus tandis qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle haletant bourré de cris lui titiller les tympans. Ses muscles se tétanisèrent brusquement lorsqu'il appuya son torse contres les patchs. Cette sensation nouvelle semblait lui plaire malgré ses sons plaintifs. Il augmenta d'un cran le courant et la regarda se tordre comme si son corps entier était possédé par une entité sensuelle. Le noiraud ricana.

-C'est si bon que ça ?

-Nhh… Arrête…

-T'as l'air d'aimer.

-C'est faux…

Sa respirations se bloqua : le courant devait bien avoir soudainement triplé d'intensité, et était d'un coup si puissant qu'elle arquait le dos malgré elle la bouche grande ouverte sous le choc des vibrations. Sa mâchoire se crispa, des larmes tâchèrent le coussin.

-T-T'en supplie… arrête !

-Tu pleures petit chiot ? Mais j'ai à peine commencé ! se réjouit Law. Et si je te mettais une troisième électrode ?

-Non !

-Chuut… ça va bien se passer.

Il descendit un peu la tension pour la calmer le temps qu'il glisse la merveille de trop dans sa culotte. Son poing de métal étranglait les draps tandis que l'autre tentait de contenir ses pleurs. Le chirurgien soupira. C'était bien beau de se mettre à chialer pour tout et n'importe quoi, mais pourquoi tremper l'oreiller alors qu'il lui fait connaître des sensations merveilleuses ?

Krys ne parvenait plus à se contenir alors que le supplice redémarrait et que cette fois, c'était son ultime point sensible qui était stimulé jusqu'à l'orgasme. Et Trafalgar, quant à lui face aux spasmes incessants de la jeune fille, semblait être l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Il déboutonna son pantalon définitivement trop serré à présent et se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus de son petit chiot soumis et tremblant comme une feuille. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ça puisse être si bon de forcer le plaisir dans ses absurdes limites. Elle ne pleurait pas de douleur il en était sûr… elle ne pouvait qu'aimer ! Law débarrassa sa poitrine des électrodes et la couvrit toute entière de baisers. Les griffes de Moineau serraient fort son cuir chevelu, sa culotte trouva refuge quelque part dans la chambre, là où les mains du chirurgien voulurent bien la faire voler. Quand elle crut avoir droit à un peu de répit, il n'en fut rien, car son intimité elle, était toujours victime d'une électricité pervertie qui la forçait à cambrer le dos et écarter les jambes pour le plaisir malsain du pirate, les larmes aux yeux. Elle s'accrocha fermement à un coussin en fermant les paupières pour à tout prix ne pas voir ses iris gris la déshabiller de vêtements qu'il lui avait déjà retirés alors qu'elle croyait apprendre un peu de sa médecine. Ce n'était encore qu'un vulgaire piège ! Et ce sourire… ça l'amusait vraiment ? Était-ce si drôle de l'humilier à coups de décharges électriques ? Son corps tout entier ne le supportait plus. Elle perdait lentement ses forces à retenir des cris euphoriques qui la dégoûtaient et repousser des mains qui visiblement ne se souciaient pas de sa pudeur ! Se souciait-il même encore un peu d'elle ? Lui qui prétendait la protéger ! C'était finalement lui qui la blessait le plus.

Les muscles de la jeune fille purent enfin se reposer, le rookie désactiva le courant pour de bon et la libéra du dernier patch à son bas-ventre lorsqu'il jugea le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle en avait eu assez. Il passa un petit coup de langue sur sa nuque blanche comme si tout était normal, et nota son regard de bête effrayée.

-Regarde-toi… tu trembles encore. C'est adorable.

-…

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Allez, je sais que ça t'a plu !

-Dégage… sanglota-t-elle.

-Hé, Krys, ce n'était qu'un jeu tu sais !

-Un jeu ? T'arrêtais pas de sourire avec tes putains d'électrodes ! Mais y a quoi de drôle ?! rugit Moineau. Tu m'as fait mal !

 _"Ça faisait pas mal… c'était même plutôt bon, et excitant, mais t'as réussi à me faire mal."_

-Quoi ?

-Je suis pas ton jouet ! Tu peux pas te moquer de moi comme ça !

-C'était pas pour me moquer de toi petit chiot…

-Si ! Toute façon mon avis t'en as rien à foutre ! Tu poses juste tes machins où tu veux et tu fais ce qui te plaît ! Je te demandais d'arrêter, et toi qu'est-ce tu fais ? T'augmentes le courant, tu m'enlèves ma culotte, et t'oses sourire après ? C'est quoi ton problème Law ? C'est facile de traiter Sylver de chien en rut mais je crois pas que tu sois mieux !

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la commandante pour fondre en larmes. Le chirurgien en restait bouche bée. Il était insulté, comparé à un animal… bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ?! Il se savait en tort et pourtant son entrejambe lui donnait le sentiment d'avoir su se satisfaire de manière convenable. C'était n'importe quoi ! Moineau chialait sous la couette et lui il pensait encore à se faire plaisir ! Mais sur le moment il devait l'avouer, la vue était trop bonne. Alors oui il critiquait le loup et ses instincts naturels, et pourtant il aimerait pouvoir accuser des besoins charnels à assouvir d'urgence… mais ça n'était pas le cas. La situation l'avait juste tenté comme elle tenterait n'importe quel prédateur face à un être plus fragile, et il s'était amusé d'elle, et pour ne pas arranger sa culpabilité l'utilisation d'électrodes au profit de rapports sexuels restait une expérience mémorable en tant que chirurgien… il avait adoré. Vraiment. Son ventre s'était échauffé comme jamais et ses doigts de toubib le démangeaient. Il ne s'était plus connu de limites à cet instant. Alors qu'importe qu'elle crie, qu'elle hurle, qu'elle pleure, ça n'était que par plaisir et pour le plaisir. Law se rendait compte là qu'il avait faux sur toute la ligne ! Depuis le début il se prétendait meneur car il avait plus d'expérience qu'elle, ce qui est vrai, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait la réduire à l'état de poupée. Elle n'avait pas à supporter ses envies ou subir plutôt que d'apprécier. Mais comment le lui faire comprendre ? Une fois que petit chiot grogne ou chiale impossible de lui faire entendre des mots ! Il les déchirait juste entre ses dents puis l'attaquait pas le moins du monde effrayé par un grand méchant loup. Trafalgar ne tenta donc rien pour la consoler, et surtout pas la prendre dans ses bras ! Il se contenta de ranger ces conneries électriques hors de sa vue, se rhabiller et partir dans le silence assourdissant de ses pleurs.

Les mains dans les poches, masque sur la bouche, il se sentait déambuler sans but ni lieu où se rendre. Car voilà ici ce n'est pas sa maison et son sanctuaire ne veut plus de lui. N'y a-t-il pas plus triste ? Bien sûr qu'il y a plus triste. Moineau est plus triste. Dans ces moments-là n'importe qui ferait le souhait de retourner en arrière mais Law ne respectait pas cette généralité. Quoi qu'il tente ce monde s'arrangeait pour lui pourrir la vie au mieux, mais le pire cette fois était qu'il y avait pris son pied. Ce fantasme de chirurgien venait de le détruire. Ou alors n'était-ce pas ce jeu, mais lui ? Évidemment ! Ça aurait pu lui plaire s'il ne s'était pas comporté comme ce chien de Sylver ! Le capitaine continuait de songer aux reproches de Krys, assis sur un banc de la cour extérieure, lorsque des bruits de pas saccadés l'interpellèrent. Il vit débouler un étrange individu vêtu d'une large capuche à cornes de démon sur une chevelure blanche comme neige, des yeux carmins malsains et un visage peint de noir et de blanc sur un motif de crâne. Il identifia aussitôt le diablotin souriant comme étant Jango, ce membre de l'Unité Sentinelle qui renie pourtant les idéaux de la cyborg. Il avait beau ne pas encore le connaître, il avait bien vu comme type se plaisait à provoquer les gens à la manière d'un sociopathe. Il le regarda approcher de sa démarche nonchalante.

-Nehehe ! Si c'est pas m'sieur l'infiltré !

Il jaugea le clown de la tête aux pieds avec une légère grimace sous son masque : il y avait définitivement trop de gens au courant de son identité. Trafalgar se contenta de l'ignorer, il n'était pas d'humeur à accorder de l'importance à un fouteur de merde.

-Hé ! Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle le dépravé ? Hehe… Ou c'est le tas de ferraille qui pose problème ? ricana Jango en penchant le tête de côté. Elle fait vraiment chier celle-là avec ses conneries de paix ! On dirait une petite princesse qu'a pas fini de mouiller son lit ! Toujours en train de se prendre pour une privilégiée !

Sa mâchoire se crispa de colère et d'indignation à l'entendre parler ainsi de sa commandante. Et le clown n'était pas prêt d'arrêter la comédie. Il posa les poings sur les hanches en le narguant de sa grimace.

-Nehe, c'est vraiment bon de se taper un tas de ferraille ? Vu ta tête on dirait pas ! Zombie et tas de ferraille… le couple de crétins ! Nehehe !

-La ferme.

Le chirurgien se dressa face à lui le regard empoisonné par les conneries qu'il avait l'audace de lui cracher à la figure.

-Tu t'ennuies ? T'as que ça à foutre de venir me parler ?

-Hm Zombie-kun, t'as une sale tronche quand tu te mets en colère. Elle aime ça ferraille ? Quand t'es vilain avec elle, que tu la fais chialer…

Il déglutit. Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Le sourire mauvais du croque-mort le fit grogner comme une bête. Il en vint rapidement à l'évidence qu'il ne faisait que bluffer avec des mots, car personne ne pouvait imaginer ce fossé qui se creusait sans cesse un peu plus entre lui et Moineau ni quelle horreur il venait de lui faire !

-Tu dis plus rien Zombie ? Eh je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire… Ta petite traînée a l'air d'avoir un faible pour les sacs à puces si tu vois où je veux en venir !

Il serra les poings jusqu'à ce que le sang dégage ses veines et laisse blanchir ses phalanges. Au fond de lui Law le savait, ce mec joue sur tout ce qu'il y a de plus sensible. Il pousse les gens à bout mentalement avant de les détruire physiquement. C'est un véritable sociopathe. Il saisit violemment le diablotin à la gorge et le plaqua au mur.

-Tu vas fermer ta grande gueule avant que je te l'arrache.

-Nehe… Déjà en colère ? Le pire c'est que je dis la vérité Zombie-kun ! C'est tout à ton intérêt d'aimer ton petit cabot en sucre, mais les chiens se reniflent le cul qu'entre chiens pas vrai ? Et c'est limite si elle lui lèche pas les crocs !

-Mais ferme ta gueule ! Tu sais absolument rien !

Jango se dégagea de sa prise d'un coup bien porté. Sons sourire s'élargit sur sa skullface.

-Tas de ferraille est une fragile. Où tu crois qu'elle va aller se réfugier quand tu l'auras bien faite chialer, hein Zombie-kun ? Nahahaha ! Faut que croire que t'es carrément nul au lit !

Sa propre lèvre se déchira entre ses dents. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus d'entendre cette petite ordure le rabaisser ! Aussi bien lui, sa virilité, que Moineau et ses nobles intérêts ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il savait de ses performances sexuelles d'abord ?! Les femmes hurlent de joie sous ses mains ! Il n'y a eu qu'elle pour en pleurer…

-Nehe, j'ai pas raison ? Cette traînée en a juste rien à foutre de toi !

Jango écarta les bras de part et d'autre de son corps avec un sourire hypocrite. Trouer les carapaces, c'est vraiment le pied ! Il voyait aux traits contractés du chirurgien que celui-ci n'allait pas tarder à craquer. Et vu son tempérament il devait avoir essuyé déjà pas mal de frustrations aujourd'hui pour perdre si vite le contrôle. Le noiraud engagea le premier les hostilités d'un grand coup dans la mâchoire qui profita au diablotin pour lui enfoncer son genou dans le ventre.

-Ça te fout en rogne hein ? Une nana qui te dit non ! Si c'est pas chiant ça !

-C'est ta gueule qu'est chiante à voir.

-T'as vu tes cernes Zombie-kun ? Nyah ! T'es même pas effrayant !

Pas effrayant ? Tss ! Et depuis quand le chirurgien de la mort était un charmant personnage ? Même pour Krys il n'avait jamais caché cette véritable nature, ou plutôt cette facette belliqueuse de lui-même. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu une telle quantité d'adrénaline dans les veines ? Sûrement trop pour daigner se souvenir. En revanche ce crissement dans ses poings alors qu'il le martelait férocement, ça il s'en souviendrait. Lorsqu'il laissa au blanc un peu de répit, celui-ci lécha le sang qui dégoulinait sur son visage malmené. Son sourire de clown partit dans un crachat sanglant où il jura.

-Là tu fais vraiment chier Zombie-kun…

-Bats-toi sérieusement qu'on en finisse.

-Et pourquoi faire ça vite hein ? C'est pas comme si t'avais tas de ferraille pour t'attendre ! Faut se rendre à l'évidence Zombie, t'es aussi pute qu'elle.

Jango dégaina une dague restée planquée dans ses vêtements depuis le début et lui entailla le bras avant qu'il ne bondisse en arrière. Law mit du temps avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas simplement tranché sa peau, mais arraché tous ses points de suture. Il plaqua une main gelée d'effroi sur le ruisseau écarlate qui s'écoulait de sa blessure. Le salaud… Il avait profité de sa colère pour lui imposer la peur de se vider de son sang, et ainsi le déconcentrer un peu plus. Trafalgar cracha à son tour, en calculant malgré lui ses chances d'être recousu avant d'avoir commencé à pâlir. S'il avait eu la liberté d'user de son fruit du démon cette querelle serait réglée depuis cinq minutes déjà, mais il ne pouvait pas courir le risque d'être reconnu et par chance le récent combat de la sentinelle avec Sacha Barnet avait laissé quelques traces sur son corps. Il faucha les jambes du diablotin avant que celui-ci ne le poignarde au coeur, car il semblait ne viser que les organes vitaux, et profita de sa chute pour lui mettre une bonne droite au visage et enchaîner sur des coups de pied circulaires lorsqu'il se releva. Étant un combattant de longue portée habitué à la distance entre lui et ses adversaires cet affrontement n'était pas à son avantage, et pourtant l'animosité le contredisait. Quelle journée étrange… songeait-il en foutant Jango à terre. Sylver devient un perfide menteur à l'affût de ce qu'il chérit, et ce qu'il chérit se met à le haïr comme jamais. Ok cette journée de malheur il l'avait cherchée ! Mais il pouvait encore réparer ça. Il lui fallait juste un moment de réflexion… Et putain il pouvait pas réfléchir dans les gémissements de ce fouteur de merde ! Le chirurgien s'apprêtait à laisser Jango à son sort, pour l'avoir vraiment foutu en rogne, quand ce dernier lui retourna un coup de poing au ventre et lui écrasa le dos au mur. Law esquissa un sourire machiavélique malgré la douleur qui lui retournait le cerveau, et qui n'était pas due aux coups de la sentinelle.

-Dégage… j'ai pas que que ça à foutre.

-Nehe. Je t'avais bien dit que tu faisais grave chier Zombie-kun ! T'es comme ta traînée !

Le soldat esquiva de peu la dague tranchante près de son oreille et s'apprêtait à lui déboîter l'épaule une bonne fois pour toutes lorsqu'ils furent tout à coup séparés d'un côté et de l'autre de leur arène invisible. Le croque-mort se débattait comme un dément tandis qu'un grand blond le tenait immobile. Law, quant à lui, fit mine d'être calmé pour que l'homme à la longue tresse grise derrière lui le lâche.

-Ne, Sorath, emmène Jango autre part. Je m'occupe du pirate.

-Ouais ça vaut mieux, soupira-t-il en traînant de force le clown déchaîné derrière lui.

Erin haussa nonchalamment en découvrant tout ce sang qui maculait l'uniforme blanc et la flaque répugnante qui ne cessait de s'agrandir à mesure que ses veines abîmées le trahissaient.

-Ne, venez là au lieu dé dégueulasser la cour. Je vous emmène à l'infirmerie.

-Une seconde…

Il s'appuya au mur et rendit son déjeuner sous le regard si indifférent de la sentinelle, qui ne perdit pas son temps pour vite le conduire à l'infirmerie du mink. Ce dernier frôla la crise de nerfs en l'apercevant dans cet état.

-Non ! Hors de question de vous recoudre ! tonna-t-il. Allez donc demander ça à Krys !

-...

-Quoi ? Dépêchez-vous c'est une grosse plaie !

-Ne Sylver-kun, il a besoin d'aide, murmura le gris.

Le loup sembla cogiter intérieurement. Il jeta son bouquin et se leva.

-Qu'on soit clairs c'est la première et dernière fois !

-Allez vous faire voir… grogna le chirurgien.

-Tch ! Si c'est encore pour une histoire avec la commandante je vous jure que…

-Mais fermez-la putain ! Vous aussi vous allez encore me faire chier ?! Continuez Sylver, donnez-moi enfin une raison de vous buter j'attends que ça !

Le docteur se fit soudain silencieux. Il n'était pas stupide au point de rentrer dans ce jeu de colères. Ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure Trafalgar n'était pas dans son état normal et le manque de sang ne devait pas l'aider à se contrôler. Il fit mine de coucher les oreilles en signe de soumission pour que sa rage cesse. Law se laissa fondre sur la table d'opération tandis qu'Erin s'en allait déjà. Le jeune homme prit soin de fermer la porte en lui jetant ce même regard indifférent, comme si malgré tout il cherchait à protéger son secret. Sylver désinfecta ses points de suture bousillés par l'attaque du clown et tâcha de mettre sa rancune de côté pour lui planter une aiguille dans le bras. Le pirate cracha des injures. Moineau, elle au moins elle s'était souciée de sa douleur et s'était énervée la dernière fois en remarquant qu'il n'était pas anesthésié, le loup, il n'en avait rien à foutre. Tout était bon pour le faire grincer des dents maintenant qu'il en avait l'occasion ! Pourtant il plissa les paupières d'un air soucieux.

-Mauvaise journée pas vrai ?

-…

-Vous n'êtes pas un imbécile, Trafalgar. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que je pourrais arranger au moins d'un peu la situation alors dites-le. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Ça… n'aurait pas de sens, si je ne le faisais pas moi-même.

-Donc ça semble plus grave que d'habitude.

-Pas vraiment… c'était que la vérité.

-Vous vous êtes engueulés ? A cause de quoi cette fois ?

-Hé, fermez-la une seconde. Vous êtes la dernière personne à qui j'ai envie de parler !

-Réciproque. Je fais ça uniquement pour aider Krys à se relever. Dès qu'il est question de vous elle n'est plus la même, elle a trop de failles. Alors on n'ira pas par quatre chemins Trafalgar, lança-t-il en terminant ses points de suture. En tant que commandante elle ne pourra jamais vous accorder de l'attention, mais Krys est encore là, vous voyez. Et si vous perdez Krys, ce n'est pas la commandante qui vous la rendra. Deux solutions : ou vous arranger ça, je me fiche de savoir comment, ou vous lui foutez la paix et vous disparaissez. Je vous avoue que la deuxième me plaît…

Law poussa un grondement bestial.

-Comptez pas là-dessus ! cracha-t-il remettant sa manche en place.

A croire que ça devenait une habitude de foutre le bordel chez le mink il renversa la table d'opération d'un grand coup de pied, lui jeta un regard noir et claqua la porte. Il inspira, expira, inspira… Ainsi de suite jusqu'à retrouver une fréquence stable. Mais intérieurement c'était le même déluge ! La même tempête qui rasait tout sur son passage. Une à une il enchaînait les frustrations et les crises de rage ! Lui, réputé de froideur et d'insensibilité, se retrouvait comme un livre ouvert. Brûlé. Avec les pages si pâles que son encre se voyait de trop. Bon sang si elle pouvait le voir… elle le trouverait si pitoyable. Complètement misérable à voler un uniforme pour le troquer contre le sien imbibé de sang. Tellement stupide d'avoir cru ne serait-ce qu'un instant qu'il n'était pas le seul à prendre du plaisir là-dedans !

C'était le genre de trucs étranges qu'ils partageaient, des expériences à deux qui les faisaient rire, et il l'avait fait tout seul. Ça dérogeait à tout ce qu'ils se fixaient et tous les engagements qu'ils s'efforçaient de tenir pour justement éviter ça ! Mais quelle folie dégueulasse l'avait fait sourire alors qu'elle criait et pleurait en espérant un signe de lui ! N'importe quoi juste pour lui faire savoir que le grand méchant loup n'avait pas perdu la raison ! Et si, il l'avait perdue au profit de besoins charnels et primitifs… Comme s'il était en manque alors que pas du tout ! Moineau le comble. Mais son unique question le tournait en rond : qu'est-ce qu'il imaginait ?

Et bien il imaginait des gémissements sensuels, coulés sur des larmes de peur qui allaient bientôt se tarir car au fond ça ne pouvait pas être si horrible ! Mais il avait tort. C'était même affreux. Il l'avait humiliée ! Sa pudeur n'était plus qu'une excuse tandis qu'il prenait possession comme un barbare d'une créature trop chétive sous ses doigts. C'est comme ça qu'il la remerciait ? Alors qu'elle est tellement compréhensive avec lui pour ces choses-là ! Law ne se le cache pas son affection se limite à de très petites choses et il ne sait pas comment donner de lui dans une relation sans craindre de passer pour un homme niais. Krys faisait donc des efforts pour ne pas trop lui en demander, et surtout prendre du bon côté sa manière à lui de gérer la chose… car glacé comme il est Trafalgar n'y avait trouvé qu'une solution : faire l'amour. "Au moins elle ne se sentirait pas délaissée à cause de ma froideur." C'était ce qu'il pensait, et il le pensait toujours, mais aujourd'hui ça avait viré à l'humiliation. Pour la première fois il avait abusé d'elle ! Ce n'était pas comme se faire des frayeurs avec un bandeau sur les yeux et même se mordre ça faisait moins mal que ça ! Le chirurgien avait beau chercher il ne savait plus comment aborder le petit chiot qui s'était senti maltraité par des doigts de toubib amoureux. Lui-même il trouvait ça impardonnable d'assouvir ses pulsions de mâle à la manière d'une bête, sans demander l'avis de personne ! Être ce genre de méchant loup c'était pas ce qu'il voulait…

0o0o0o0o0

Elle projeta son dernier souffle sur la bougie flamboyante, plongeant la pièce dans le noir et la renfermant silencieuse dans ses pensées. Si elle avait été seule dans le lit, une montagne de larmes aurait traversé les draps ! Or elle n'était pas seule, et elle ne voulait surtout pas troubler le sommeil de Sacha par ses couinements misérables. Moineau se fit muette après s'être asséchée la bouche à se confier tout ce temps à la rousse.

Sur le sous-marin si quelque chose n'allait pas avec le chirurgien, il est le capitaine, s'il veut qu'elle en parle elle le fait, personne d'autre ne comprendra de toute façon. Ils sont fous ! Complètement tarés ! A l'intérieur ça bouillonne à l'extérieur ça gèle ! Ils peuvent avoir toute la volonté du monde c'est pas l'envie qui manque pour se sauter à la gorge. Et c'était bon de pouvoir crier à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même comme il lui avait fait du mal ! La chaleur de la jeune femme avait été d'un grand réconfort, son chocolat aussi qu'elle avait dévoré en quelques bouchées enragées, et ses paroles débordantes de vérité.

Sacha étant plus âgée elle voulait bien la croire malgré sa colère quand elle disait que le chirurgien avait vécu l'enfer en son absence, lorsqu'il la croyait morte, et qu'il était fait comme ça, incapable de témoigner des surplus d'affection autre qu'en prenant le corps car ce n'est pas matériel, et qu'il est loin d'être matérialiste. Dans sa tête un présent attentionné n'égalerait jamais l'ardeur de deux chairs en contact. Moineau le sait c'est sa manière à lui d'aimer. Mais Sacha avait dit autre chose… Elle fronça les sourcils, elle avait dit qu'il culpabilisait sûrement ! Et pourquoi ça ? Il avait l'air de bien s'amuser plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait posé ces choses sur elle et l'avait déshabillée en ricanant comme un diable ! Rien que repenser à cette peur qui avait broyé les entrailles à cet instant la faisait trembler de partout. Elle se blottit contre sa onee-san, seule source chaude dans ce grand lit vide. Elle donnait raison à la rousse sur un point : ils s'aimaient. C'était encore frais dans sa tête de se l'avouer mais oui ils s'aimaient ! Comme les malades qu'ils étaient peut-être mais ça n'en restait pas moins passionnel et doux dans le fond. C'est pourquoi il fallait d'urgence qu'ils mettent ça au clair sinon ils allaient se briser mutuellement. Le chirurgien avait déjà commencé.

Alors qu'elle profitait enfin d'un moment de répit dans les bras de la rousse endormie après cette journée désastreuse, quelqu'un toqua la porte. Elle s'empressa d'aller ouvrir sans prendre le temps de se couvrir par-dessus ses sous-vêtements de crainte que la jeune femme ne soit réveillée. Avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'elle voyait Krys bouillait déjà de colère. Ses poings la démangeaient de frapper, mais ce visage devant elle semblait avoir déjà essuyé quelques coups. Il était fermé, fixe, gelé dans le temps et sa bouche ne s'ouvrait pas. Ce fantôme à sa porte elle l'aurait bien écorché vif si le couloir n'était pas sous surveillance ! L'homme sembla se défaire à sa torpeur en apercevant les boucles de la rousse dans le lit de la commandante. Il fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Ce silence la fit grincer des dents.

-Dégage.

-Krys…

La cyborg prit une grande inspiration. Elle s'excusa silencieusement auprès de Sacha qui l'incitait à faire ce premier pas, mais non, c'était trop dur, elle n'était juste pas prête à revoir sa tête et lui parler calmement ! Là elle voulait juste qu'il souffre comme elle a souffert. Mais pas comme ça…

-T'as quelque chose à dire ? Ça attendra. T'es pas la première personne dont je devrais me soucier ok ?

-Juste une seconde, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

-C'est trop. Si t'as toujours pas compris Law, ici, tu n'es pas capitaine. Regarde-toi, sérieusement ?! Avec qui tu t'es battu ?

-Jan…

-La ferme. Bonne chance pour te trouver une chambre, connard. Ah… et reviens encore me parler et je m'arrange pour te dégager de mon chemin ! Je précise, de manière définitive.

Elle lui claqua la porte au nez. Le chirurgien resta complètement abasourdi au milieu du couloir, ses épaules s'affaissèrent lentement. Quelque chose d'amer coulait dans sa gorge. C'était le goût de la défaite ? Il avait envie de vomir ses tripes une deuxième fois. Ses doigts pressés autour de la tige verte le brûlaient. Qu'il aimerait qu'elle ait des épines, les plus pointues qui soient, cette rose qu'il tenait dans son dos aurait alors fini de l'achever.


	29. Sparrow did not fly

**Hey~**

Merci beaucoup pour vos messages ! Je vais commencer par répondre aux reviews anonymes :

Traff Lamy : Ils arrêteront jamais de s'engueuler ces deux-là xD (c'est pour ça que je les aime...) Bah perso je trouve ça normal qu'elle l'ait refoulé ! Faut quand même du temps pour y réfléchir é-è Après Krys est devenue moins facile à amadouer... enfin, ça dépend de la situation visiblement !

Flo : Annw ui c'était tout à fait ce que je voulais montrer de Law (hormis un connard... passons) Concernant Sylver oui, le problème c'est qu'il faut réfléchir, puis se dire que la moitié est sûrement un gros mensonge ! Après reste à savoir quelle moitié, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est forcément un ennemi, il a juste ses propres intérêts je crois ^^ Ha ha oui je t'avoue que Jango c'était pas un personnage facile à maîtriser, et puis quand c'est pas mon propre OC ça me rajoute une couche de stress parce que je veux pas me planter *^* Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, ça aurait pu facilement aller très loin avec Jango mais nan sur le moment je crois que j'ai pas souhaité ça.

anna : Han t'as vu le pire c'est que le gars a fait genre il lui apprenait quelque chose quoi ! (pitié ne l'envoyez pas faire cours à la maternelle TT_TT) Nyark c'est pas une rose qui va pardonner ça !

Présence d'OCs made in Nocturnis-Lepus ! Jango, Sacha, Sorath et Erin *w* (toute la clique des sentinelles !)

Sur ce **bonne lecture** !

* * *

 **Sparrow did not fly**

* * *

La jeune fille poussa la porte du bureau la tête haute malgré ses genoux mous à chaque fois qu'elle atterrissait devant cet homme. Il lui faisait penser à Sirius, touts efforts confondus pour oublier son bourreau. Vegapunk semblait pourtant ravi en la voyant entrer. Il l'invita aussitôt à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, ce qu'elle fit.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous amène commandante ? Vous n'avez pas l'air très bien…

-Ne jouez pas professeur ! s'écria-t-elle déjà remise de sa lassitude. Sylver m'a dit que vous aviez demandé une audience auprès des Amiraux à notre insu ! Tout ça pour leur faire croire que mon unité est remplie de malades mentaux !

-Allons, calmez-vous… (Il posa deux verres sur la table et ramena une bouteille de vin.) Les gens comme nous doivent endurer énormément de stress, Krys, je comprends. Buvez, détendez-vous, on parlera après.

-J'ai pas besoin de boire. Répondez-moi ! Pourquoi vous mettre en travers de mon chemin ? A cause de vous on surveille nos faits et gestes. Est-ce que c'est pour me mettre la pression ? Hein ? Dites-le moi.

-Je suis sérieux commandante buvez un peu. Vous êtes toute tendue. Je n'esquive absolument pas la conversation je compte vous répondre mais buvez avant, s'il vous plaît. C'est important pour moi de vous savoir à l'aise. Au moins par politesse je vous prie…

Elle se résigna à saisir le verre qu'il lui tendait. La première gorgée lui parut être un supplice avant qu'elle ne perçoive l'arôme fruité de la boisson. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, elle avait déjà fini son verre.

-Vous appréciez ? Je vous avais bien dit que c'était un vin de qualité. Celui-ci est d'ailleurs mon préféré, murmura-t-il en la resservant.

-Euh, c'est la première fois que je goûte du vin. Je devrais peut-être pas en abuser…

-Mais pourquoi se priver ? C'est un des rares plaisirs qu'on a ! Profitez Krys.

Elle se résigna à une seconde tournée. Après la journée affreuse de la veille, elle y avait bien droit non ? Et puis c'était pas si mauvais… Pas mieux qu'un bonbon à l'orange certes mais déprimer dans les sucreries lui aurait trop fait pensé au chirurgien. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle en vidait un autre.

-Maintenant, vous m'expliquez ?

-Ce n'était pas envers vous commandante. Cet avertissement est pour le docteur Sylver.

-Mais il est mon conseiller. Si vous l'handicapez vous m'handicapez moi aussi.

-C'est la preuve que vous comptez trop sur cet homme. Je sais bien que peu de gens croient en vous, mais moi si.

-J'étais l'expérience de…

-Cette querelle d'antan n'a pas sa place entre nous, je vous assure. Et je tiens plus que personne d'autre à vous voir monter dans la Marine. Cette surveillance sur l'Unité Sentinelle n'est que passagère, et si l'on vous accusait vous ou vos membres de quoi que ce soit je m'arrangerai pour l'effacer.

-Pourquoi ? articula-t-elle lentement. Alors que c'est vous qui avez fait ça !

-Nous travaillons ensemble.

-Ce n'est qu'un deal pour rembourser les infos que vous m'avez données.

-Je prends ça très à coeur. Soyez sans crainte M-21, je ne cherche pas à vous ruiner et vous êtes libre de faire cette mission. Elle ne sera pas annulée.

-Hm… (Elle sembla ricaner.) Si elle l'avait été je ne crois pas qu'on aurait cette conversation.

Le laborantin ne signa pas un mot à cette menace.

-Je vous remercie pour le vin monsieur Vegapunk, je vais retourner à mes appartements.

-N'hésitez à revenir prendre un verre avec moi, vous semblez aller mal en ce moment.

-Merci de vous soucier de mon moral…

-M-21, continuez d'être une enfant souriante. Croyez-moi ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde.

Elle plissa les paupières, hocha la tête dans sa direction et s'empressa de claquer la porte. Son coeur avait tremblé de peur comme si les mots de Vegapunk l'attaquaient. L'enfant souriante… Elle comprenait bien où il voulait en venir, depuis la nuit Rouge elle n'avait jamais cessé de craindre pour sa vie. L'enfance est partie. Il lui a en réalité demandé d'être naïve et aveugle comme un gosse qui n'écoute pas les conversations d'adulte et fermer les yeux sur ce qu'elle voit. Là Moineau le comprenait mieux que jamais, il fallait partir ! Pas seulement pour protéger ses chers souvenirs mais son unité également. La commandante pénétra dans le bureau plaqué "Dr. Sylver". Le loup l'accueillit d'un sourire un peu crispé.

-Tout va bien ? Tu as mangé quelque chose ?

-Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ? Toute façon je tombe pas malade…

-C'est pas pour autant qu'il faut te négliger. Toi aussi tu peux manquer de vitamines.

-Est-ce que t'as vu Law ? cracha-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

Il sembla grimacer.

-Oui, je l'ai vu hier. Je l'ai même recousu, et j'ai bien cru qu'il allait me tuer.

-E-Euh… pardon. J'aurais pas dû te laisser seul avec lui !

-Il était plus qu'en colère Krys. Je demande surtout pas à savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, pitié non, mais fais attention. Je t'avais bien dit de le garder sous ton contrôle, ce type s'est battu avec Jango.

-Au moins ils se sont défoulés tous les deux.

-Tu parles ! Cet homme est totalement imprévisible et je n'apprécie pas ma grande ! Alors je vais te dire la même chose qu'à lui, ou vous vous mettez d'accord sur quelque chose et je n'entends plus parler de vos engueulades, ou vous y mettez fin.

-Quoi ? Ramène-le moi Sylver !

-Hein ?

-Tout de suite ! Je veux le voir dans mes appartements ! Retrouve-le !

-Nan mais c'est une blague… oh vous allez me rendre malade tous les deux !

-Gomen nasai.

-Hmm… Je vais le chercher.

La jeune fille s'approcha du loup avec un sourire timide et lui grattouilla doucement les oreilles. Ces quelques jours ils n'avaient pas été très proches et malgré ces révélations quant au passé du mink elle avait une affection particulière pour lui. Sylver poussa un glapissement involontaire.

-Je t'ai dit de pas me toucher les oreilles…

-Mais tu adores ça !

-Krys… s'il te plaît, tu sais bien que ce genre de choses…

-Sois pas gêné à cause de lui ou ce qu'il te dit. Dans un sens tu es responsable, et de l'autre, tu n'as tué personne. C'est important pour moi.

-Ne me le pardonne pas, c'est trop facile.

-Hé je pardonne pas si vite ! ricana la cyborg. Un jour, oui, on sera amis. Pour le moment j'ai besoin de toi Sylver, en tant que conseiller et génie de la situation.

-Quel titre honorable…

-Tu veux bien me le ramener, hein ? bouda-t-elle.

-J'ai déjà dit oui ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Il doit encore être dans un état pitoyable à l'heure qu'il est...

-Hum… disons que je vais l'arranger ?

-D'une manière peu conventionnelle j'imagine… allez, fais ce que tu veux, il l'aura forcément mérité !

Un sourire sadique connu naissance sur ses lèvres. Ça oui il l'avait mérité ! Elle embrassa le museau du loup malgré sa réticence à l'affection humaine et quitta la pièce toute guillerette, sous le regard interloqué de Sylver. Soit elle avait de sales plans en tête pour se réjouir à ce point, soit elle devenait complètement lunatique. Mais qu'importe, il tâcha d'effacer un peu l'odeur qui lui maquillait la truffe et partit à la recherche de cet imbécile de chirurgien. La veille il l'avait laissé repartir tout enragé et depuis personne ne semblait l'avoir revu à part Krys la nuit dernière. C'était tout de même étrange de sa part… Trafalgar n'était pas le genre à abandonner, il le lui avait fait comprendre assez violemment, alors pourquoi juste disparaître ? C'était sûr Krys y était pour quelque chose et ne le disait pas. Mais tant pis, ce n'était pas comme s'il lui prenait l'envie de désobéir. Le loup ouvrit délicatement la porte de son infirmerie. Le doux parfum de la déprime lui arracha un large sourire sur ses crocs blancs.

-Ça alors, vous n'avez rien détruit aujourd'hui ?

-Fermez-la !

Le pirate aux yeux plus noirs que jamais fit mine de jouer avec le scalpel entre ses doigts.

-Dégagez Sylver.

-Dommage, je ne suis pas là pour vous lancer des piques, mais c'est fou ce que j'en ai envie… Vous avez dormi là ? Dans mon infirmerie ?

-Ça pose un problème?

-Oui, je me disais bien que ça empestait.

-La ferme le chien. T'es que là que pour lui ramener la balle !

-On se demande qui est la balle… chuchota le docteur pour lui-même. Venez Trafalgar, c'est la commandante qui m'envoie vous chercher.

Le chirurgien ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Quoi ?

-C'est si surprenant ? Il vous faut parler je crois, et d'urgence. Cette situation ne durera pas alors qu'elle part en mission risquer sa vie.

Son regard sur le mink resta le plus meurtrier qui soit et pourtant il se leva le suivre dans le couloir la boule au ventre. Ce qu'il s'était passé la veille avec la cyborg le laissait encore sans voix. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu lui faire ça, et de s'être fait refoulé devant sa porte comme un malpropre ! La rose entre ses doigts lui avait alors paru très laide. Pourquoi l'avait-il prise avec lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il espérait au juste de cette fleur ? Pourquoi associer cette plante à l'amour ? Ça n'est que des pétales en tourbillon… elle n'aurait même pas plu à Krys. Son petit chiot ne demande pas le romantisme, juste l'affection ! Alors la jolie fleur avait trouvé son chemin par une fenêtre, sans regrets.

Law ignorait s'il devait considérer cet ordre de la commandante comme une occasion inestimable ou une mise à mort gratuite, car le sourire carnassier de son toutou ne lui inspirait pas confiance, de même que sa bonne humeur grandissante à mesure qu'ils approchaient de son précieux sanctuaire. Il se raidit face à la porte qui l'avait rejeté hier soir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle Sylver ?

-Oh je ne suis pas celui qui va s'amuser…

Le loup ouvrit sèchement la porte, le poussa à l'intérieur et referma à clé sur un ricanement malicieux. Le chirurgien se retrouva soudainement perdu comme un gamin au milieu de nulle part ! Son regard se paralysa, il déglutit.

-… Krys ?

La jeune fille étalée sur le lit se mit à battre des jambes comme une gamine énervée.

-Assis-toi ! ordonna-t-elle.

-Hein ?

-T'es bouché ? Assis-toi sur cette chaise. On va bien rigoler. Haha hahaha !

-Krys...

-Tu dois obéir à la commandante !

Il souffla d'un air dépité et inquiet. Il n'avait encore jamais vu Moineau dans un tel état, ça promettait d'être un moment particulièrement éprouvant pour lui… Law ne broncha pas contre son regard déterminé et s'assit face au lit, où elle s'avança à quatre pattes jusqu'au bord. Un petit sourire innocent étira sa bouche.

-C'est le moment de décompresser !

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour hier…

-Chuut, dit-elle en appuyant son doigts sur ses lèvres. Tu vois ? Ça n'a aucune importance là.

Elle retira devant lui son épaulière, son corset, et le long voile qui ornait à demi son pantalon de combat. Ce sourire s'agrandit sous les yeux à la fois captivés et anxieux du chirurgien. Elle le détendit d'une brève caresse sur la joue.

-Déshabille-toi aussi.

Sans attente sans hésitation il se débarrassait de son uniforme et elle lui dévoilait des sous-vêtements ravageurs qu'il n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de la voir porter. Tout en observant la dentelle bordeaux, qui allait à ravir avec sa peau d'albâtre, il devinait par quel moyen elle comptait se faire comprendre. Encore hier ça aurait pu lui plaire, mais là il appréhendait un peu. Ses doutes se confirmèrent en sentant ses membres se paralyser sur la chaise. La jeune fille l'avait immobilisé à l'aide de leur sang commun, et comme toujours ça lui tétanisait les muscles et il détestait. Il tenta d'ouvrir la bouche, elle le fit taire d'un baiser trop passionné pour n'être que de colère. Sa poitrine se pressait agréablement contre son torse et ses fesses lui caressaient les jambes. En un rien de temps elle lui faisait oublier ses craintes et frustrations de la veille. Mais ses croyances prirent fin elles aussi, après avoir à peine commencé, lorsque la jeune fille délaissa sa bouche et traîna jusqu'à lui un grand sac qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle se rassit sur ses genoux, les patchs électriques dans la main droite.

-Hm… Tu avais l'air d'espérer autre chose. C'est amusant !

-Très intelligent de me chauffer avant de me clouer à la chaise…

-Ah, merci de m'y faire penser, j'ai oublié de t'attacher !

Son rire de tortionnaire fut accompagné du cliquetis des menottes en granit marin. Il fit la grimace en voyant qu'elle avait même pensé à son fruit du démon qui lui permettrait de s'échapper. Le rookie haussa les épaules.

-C'est ma punition ?

-Oui.

-Je vois… Vas-y.

-Tu n'es pas déçu ?

-Je t'avoue que j'aurais aimé profiter de cette jolie tenue, lança-t-il d'une voix sexy. Tu veux bien te tourner ? J'ai pas vu le derrière.

Elle le gifla sans retenue.

-Je te déconseille de jouer sur les mots.

-Alors sur quoi on devrait jouer ? Dis-moi ça Krys…

-Essaie même pas d'y prendre plaisir ! ricana la cyborg.

Elle embrassa le cou du pirate et posa les électrodes sur ses tétons comme il l'avait fait pour elle.

-Je sais à quel point t'es désolé. Si je le sais, il n'y a aucun intérêt à te blesser, mais si tu t'excuses sans comprendre, alors tu mérites une leçon. On n'est pas d'accords ?

-Tu veux en finir avec moi, dis-le.

-NON ! rugit-elle sans prévenir. J'ai jamais dit que je voulais te quitter !

Moineau déclencha le courant, le chirurgien effectua un soubresaut. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent en grand, il fit bruisser ses menottes et tenta en vain de formuler quelque chose tandis qu'elle ne cessait d'augmenter l'intensité. Tout son corps devenait ardent et impossible d'y remédier ! Elle restait juste assise sur ses genoux, à le regarder s'échauffer les bras autour de son cou.

-Tu aimerais te satisfaire hein ?

-Kr… aah…

-Tu le sens Law ? C'est dans tout ton corps. Ferme les yeux, ça passera.

Espérant atténuer la lave dans ses entrailles il obéit… mais elle avait menti ! C'était pire encore ! Chaque vibration le prenait au dépourvu et il n'arrivait pas à retrouver son calme dans toute cette excitation. Le capitaine avait beau implorer du regard qu'elle accepte de le toucher au lieu de le regarder endurer ça, elle continuait de le fixer avec un sourire en coin. Là il comprit : Moineau copiait ses faits et gestes. Et conformément à sa manière elle attendit qu'il serre les dents afin de se contenir pour frotter sa poitrine contre les électrodes et couvrir sa nuque de baisers mouillés. Ses mains menottées lui faisaient souffrir le martyr. Pas que ce soit douloureux d'être attaché, mais il avait l'habitude d'être celui qui a tous les droits au lit, autrement dit le dominant, alors se retrouver comme un pantin était plutôt éprouvant. Ses mains, son torse ou son visage n'étaient plus que les jouets d'un petit chiot en colère. Ce dernier l'avait bien compris et n'hésitait pas à se lécher les babines devant lui pour le faire se languir. Krys appuya soudain son genou contre son entre-jambe gonflé. Il faillit gémir mais se retint tout juste en se mordant la langue.

-Moineau… arrête…

-Je t'avais supplié comme ça moi aussi. Tu ne m'avais pas écoutée.

-Nnghh…

-Mais je suis pas comme toi.

Contre toute attente elle ne lui retira pas les électrodes, mais en glissa deux autres dans son soutien-gorge et les mit en marche. Son dos se arqua violemment contre le ventre du chirurgien, elle poussa un cri de plaisir et s'accrocha à ses épaules en attendant de s'habituer aux tremblements sur sa poitrine. Il en restait sidéré. Comment pouvait-elle… bon sang ce qu'il avait été stupide ! Et Moineau, qui est pourtant tellement plus jeune, avait compris ça avant lui ! C'est trop égoïste de se faire subir ce genre de chose, qui font peur et excitent à la fois, sans le partager. Elle s'était vengée en le frustrant jusqu'à ses intimes limites, maintenant elle lui montrait comme ça aurait pu être bon si lui n'avait pas été si con ! Car oui s'il avait été à l'écoute du petit chiot la veille et qu'il avait respecté ses envies voilà ce qu'il se serait passé… Il ne l'aurait pas laissée seule dans sa peur, il aurait cherché à la rassurer et si ça n'allait vraiment pas il aurait pris des électrodes lui aussi.

Le courant s'affaiblit un peu, elle cessa d'uniquement se frotter à lui et offrit à sa bouche le plaisir d'une langue chaude avec qui danser. La valse enflammée se termina en morsures au cou et salive dégoulinant sur le menton. Le chirurgien était sérieusement surpris par son assurance. Krys devait sans aucun doute prendre sur elle pour jouer le leader aujourd'hui, et finalement ça lui plaisait de la voir s'épanouir sur ses jambes et découvrir par elle-même comment donner du plaisir à un homme. Elle avait vite compris que comme l'intimité féminine, celle des hommes était très sensible… Alors Moineau s'amusait à s'asseoir sur son caleçon et remuer les hanches. Il crispa la mâchoire.

-Arrête ça putain !

-T'es tout rouge Law !

-Tss… Enlève ta culotte et fais ça toute seule puisque t'es tellement maligne !

Elle parut soudain toute timide et se cacha les joues derrière sa main métallique.

-Quoi ? Mais… Mais nan… je préfère que…

-Que ?

-Rien…

-Dis-moi.

-Que… tu le fasses.

-Tu ne veux pas essayer ? C'est nouveau, ça pourrait te plaire.

-J-Je peux ?

-Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ? ricana-t-il. Je croyais que j'étais puni…

-Tu l'es toujours !

Elle lui cloua le bec d'un baiser fugace avant de s'attaquer à son dernier vêtement, qu'elle descendit sur ses hanches musclées le nez en l'air.

-Comment tu veux le faire si tu ne regardes pas ? se moqua le chirurgien.

-Tais-toi…

-Ah je crois que c'est ma faute, j'aurais dû t'y habituer dès la première fois. Maintenant t'es toute effrayée à l'idée de me toucher.

-Je le suis pas ! rétorqua la cyborg en fixant le plafond.

-Regarde-moi.

-Non !

-Moineau, pas de caprices.

Elle gonfla les joues, il soupira en se disant que surtout, il ne fallait pas la brusquer.

-Je comprends Moineau, chuchota-t-il, c'est la première fois que tu prends les initiatives alors c'est normal si tu as peur de ne pas bien faire, mais je suis là, ok ? Continue tranquillement.

-J'ai… un peu peur.

-Peur de quoi ? Je suis attaché gamine.

-Mais c'est pas toi qui me fais peur ! Je… attends.

Elle retira les électrodes sur sa poitrine et fit de même pour lui. Ces petits engins avaient fini leur travail en faisant naître du désir, et en frustrant son amant. Maintenant c'était à elle d'assurer. Law fronça les sourcils.

-Tu es sûre de toi ?

-Hmm… à moitié.

-Rien ne t'oblige tu sais. Tu peux juste me détacher et me laisser faire.

-Pff ! T'es puni Law ! Alors non tu me toucheras pas !

-Commandante tyrannique.

-Toubib de malheur !

-Petit chiot abruti.

-Crétin de loup !

-Mais tu me cherches Krys ?

Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi les bras du pirate l'enveloppèrent soudainement et il lui frotta la tête.

-Apprends à fermer des menottes gamine ça va te jouer des tours…

-Quoi ?! C'était pas fermé ?

-Faut croire que non.

-Et t'as fait semblant ?!

-Pourquoi pas ? Je sais que je l'ai mérité.

-Law… je me sens stupide.

-Viens là, on va remonter le moral. Et pour commencer laisse-moi admirer cette nouvelle lingerie…

-Pervers !

-Sois pas timide, montre-moi.

Elle se résigna la mine boudeuse à se lever de ses genoux et affronter ce regard qui la caressait de haut en bas et la faisait frissonner jusqu'au bout des ongles. Contrairement à lui Krys n'était pas nue et pourtant c'était la même sensation ! Il était vraiment magnifique lorsqu'il ne faisait pas n'importe quoi, et malgré ses cernes creusées par la nuit affreuse qu'il avait dû passer il n'en restait pas moins beau à ses yeux quand il faisait attention à elle. Sa culotte en dentelle, nouée sur les côtés, vit ses deux rubans bordeaux se défaire en douceur. Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, il la renversa sur le lit.

-J'insiste Moineau, tu vas au-dessus.

-Hm…

-Tu peux bouder tu vas essayer petit chiot. Si c'est trop dur je m'en occupe mais tu essayes au moins une fois.

-Ok…

La brune se laissa guider par les mains expertes du chirurgien et grimpa sur son ventre, les joues plus cramoisies que jamais ! Il s'empara de ses hanches et la laissa lentement s'empaler sur lui en ne cessant d'aboyer de jolis sons. Rien que ce geste sembla lui prendre tout son souffle. Elle eut du mal à faire bouger son bassin. Law l'encouragea en entrelaçant ses doigts de chair avec les siens de métal comme il aimait tant le faire. Ce contact frais lui arracha un tremblement tandis qu'il tenait sa hanche de son autre main pour l'aider à se lâcher. Moineau serra plus fort sa paume et démarra un mouvement régulier et soutenu du bassin, faisant gémir aussitôt son amant. Il avait été stupéfié qu'elle trouve si vite son rythme ! C'était tout juste la bonne vitesse pour ne pas trop les épuiser, c'était plus contrôlé que ses va-et-vient incessants mais assez puissant pour le faire râler de plaisir. Et lorsqu'elle perdait un peu le fil sous l'effort, il venait lui chuchoter à l'oreille tout ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre pour reprendre confiance. Petit à petit ses mouvements devenaient vraiment intenses et qu'importe le son qu'il voulait retenir sa respiration se coupait et il était obligé d'accompagner sa symphonie criarde.

Sentant son ultime limite approcher il fut tenté de reprendre le dessus, instinct dominant voilà tout, mais il la laissa au moins terminer en beauté cette première prise d'initiatives. Le paroxysme du plaisir la foudroya, et seulement trois secondes après c'était à son tour de pousser un long gémissement. La jeune fille s'écrasa presque tremblante sur son torse. Son souffle saccadé côtoyait le sien tandis qu'il la gratifiait d'un chaste baiser sur les lèvres.

-On s'en refait une ?

-… quoi ? Nan mais t'es sérieux ?! Je suis morte là !

-Roh c'est pas comme si t'avais quelque chose de prévu.

-Hein ? Quelque chose de… merde !

Elle sauta littéralement sur ses pieds et enfila en vitesse de nouveaux sous-vêtements sous le regard curieux du capitaine.

-Donc t'avais quelque chose de prévu ?

-Oui ! Une réunion !

-Ben ça peut attendre…

-Law ! grogna-t-elle.

-Ok, ok… à condition que je vienne.

-Toi ? Ha ha ! Non. T'as provoqué assez de gens en moins d'une semaine !

-Merci de me traiter comme un animal…

-Pardon. Mais faut dire ce qu'il en est !

-Que tu le veuilles ou non je me faufile partout dans ce Q.G Krys-ya, alors même pas la peine de me refuser.

-Grr…

-Non, on ne grogne pas ! la sermonna-t-il en levant le doigt. Combien de fois je dois te le répéter ?

-T'es pas mon maître !

-Je suis ton amant, ça ne fait pas de différence, rétorqua Law en lui mettant une petite fessée.

-Hé !

-Sage mon petit chiot. Allez, habille-toi.

Elle grogna intérieurement malgré elle assez intimidée par ses airs de carnivore. Moineau se vêtit de son amure en quatrième vitesse et lui de son uniforme. Elle entrebâilla la porte et balaya le couloir du regard avant de sortir. Ce serait problématique si on la soupçonnait d'avoir des relations avec un soldat. Law n'eut pas besoin qu'elle lui explique pour comprendre l'enjeu, se tenir derrière elle et la suivre comme un garde personnel. Toutefois il ne put résister à l'envie de doucement glisser sa paume dans la sienne lorsque les couloirs qu'ils traversaient étaient déserts. Elle lui jeta un regard noir. Pourquoi prendre tous ces risques juste histoire de se tenir la main ? Elle grommelait dans son coin mais ne le lâchait pas pour autant. C'était bon de pouvoir veiller l'un sur l'autre ! Même s'il n'écoutait bien que lui-même… Le chirurgien cracha des jurons face à la porte devant laquelle ils s'arrêtaient. C'était si court ! Il libéra sa prothèse mécanique à contrecœur, remit sa casquette en place et lui ouvrit la porte tête haute et dos droit conformément à ce qu'il avait vu chez ses "collèges". Krys prit sur elle pour ne pas lui lancer un sourire et juste l'ignorer en s'avançant vers la grande table. Le soldat infiltré referma les portes et partit se poster dans un coin de la pièce sous le regard meurtrier de Sylver, et celui provocateur de Jango, ces deux-là ayant bien évidemment reconnu le pirate. La commandante se racla la gorge en s'asseyant près du loup à sa place attitrée.

-Bien. Est-ce que l'Unité Sentinelle est au complet ?

-Il manque Sacha Barnet, elle ne devrait plus tarder.

-Sylver récapitulatif.

-On a obtenu un navire de guerre avec l'intégralité de l'armement, et je me suis occupé du début de la confection d'équipements spécialisés. Nous aurons également sur le bateau un substitut de laboratoire de chimie. Voici les dossiers.

Elle jeta un œil aux documents, les mit aussitôt de côté en faisant comprendre à son conseiller d'une grimace qu'elle n'y comprenait rien.

-Bon… on passe à la suite. Est-ce que Sylver vous a déjà indiqué les équipements qui vous sont autorisés ?

Ils acquiescèrent tous hormis le diablotin qui semblait préférer sa baston de regard avec le garde plutôt que la réunion. Krys se contenta d'hausser les épaules, mieux valait ignorer ces deux gamins pour le moment. Elle se leva de sa chaise, le mink l'imita, et ils se postèrent chacun de part et d'autre de la grande carte accrochée au mur. La commandante esquissa un large sourire en indiquant une île plus au nord.

-C'est ici que nous nous rendons, à Haldir. Comme vous le voyez l'île comporte trois villes principales et seulement quelques villages à l'est. Nous arriverons entre deux axes importants. Des équipes seront ensuite déplacées en fonction de la situation et du type de terrain rencontré. (Elle se tourna vers Erin.) Tu joues un rôle très important dans cette mission, c'est pourquoi moi et Sylver avons décidé de ne te mettre dans aucune équipe. Nous ne voulons pas que tu sois handicapé dans tes manœuvres et pour ce que tu vas faire, c'est mieux d'être seul je suppose. Est-ce que ça te va ?

-Ne, pourquoi pas, répondit l'espion.

-Parfait ! Alors je poursuis…

La porte s'ouvrit sur une rousse aux yeux verts.

-Onee-san ! s'écria Moineau.

Le soldat tira une tronche de six pieds de long. Il suffisait à la commandante de voir Sacha pour redevenir une petite fille de huit ans devant son idole, et il ne se le cachait pas ça le foutait en rogne ! Il remarqua cependant la mine pâle de la sentinelle et s'interrogea.

-Euh… salut Moineau, lui répondit Sacha. Vous avez déjà commencé ?

-Rien de très important ! Sorath t'expliquera ! Viens, assieds-toi. J'allais faire les équipes !

Elle se racla la gorge en reprenant un peu de sérieux et traça des lignes imaginaires sur la carte.

-Contrairement à nous tous, Erin est seul, il aura droit de se déplacer où il jugera bon d'aller pour s'informer et pourra exceptionnellement utiliser son escargophone hors de ces points-là, dit-elle en indiquant les gommettes bleues.

-Ne, pourquoi ces endroits-là ?

Sylver lui tendit une version miniature de la carte.

-Ces zones ont été jugées sans danger. Par mesure de sécurité aucune équipe n'a le droit de fournir d'informations aux autres ou d'utiliser son escargophone hors de ces zones. Tu es le seul à le pouvoir Erin, hormis Krys. C'est une grande responsabilité car il te faut tous nous tenir au courant.

-Ne, pourquoi tant de précautions ? L'échange serait plus simple si on pouvait tous utiliser nos escargophones n'importe où !

-Oui, nous savons bien mais il y a une concentration de population dans les villes et nous risquons donc d'être interceptés.

L'espion acquiesça, Krys reprit.

-Jango et Sorath formeront la deuxième équipe. Les trois grandes villes de Haldir forment un triangle, vous vous posterez au centre. C'est une position dangereuse car elle est un axe de commerce, ce qui attire logiquement les pirates. Les infos d'Erin vous seront indispensables lorsqu'il sera en ville. Vous êtes un pilier d'attaque, gardez ça en tête. Les ennemis qui croiseront votre route doivent impérativement être maîtrisés. Vous aurez également le droit de bouger votre position en ville à condition qu'Erin et moi-même vous l'autorise. C'est-à-dire lorsque nous saurons où se situent précisément les pirates afin de ne blesser aucun civil.

-La commandante, Sacha et moi et constitueront une troisième équipe, lança le loup. Nous resterons sur le bateau pour garder contact avec le Quartier Général jusqu'à ce que la procédure de capture soit lancée. Si tout est clair vous pouvez y aller. Nous nous retrouvons au bateau demain à l'aube. Aucun retard ne sera toléré.

-Une dernière chose ! s'écria la cyborg.

Elle posa le poing gauche sur la table et les regarda droit dans les yeux, particulièrement Jango qui avait cessé d'enrager silencieusement le chirurgien.

-Honnêtement je n'ai pas envie de faire ça, et je ne veux pas que ça termine comme ça ! tonna-t-elle. Mais je ne chercherais aucun motif. Celui qui tue est viré. Maintenant vous pouvez y aller.

C'est sur ces mots tranchants qu'elle finit par esquisser un large sourire enfantin. Sylver soupira… elle faisait parfois une commandante effrayante. Alors qu'il ramassait les dossiers éparpillés sur la table et que les sentinelles passaient la porte, il remarqua le soldat fixer dangereusement le clown et commencer à le traquer vers la sortie. Visiblement Krys l'avait vue elle aussi puisqu'elle lui bloqua la route bras croisés.

-Terminé Law ! Vous avez bien joué à vous regarder de travers toute la réunion maintenant ça suffit !

-Quoi ? C'est ce petit con qui me provoque. T'inquiète, ça ne prendra que cinq minutes pour lui refaire le portrait...

-Laisse couler, ok ?! Sylver et moi on a mieux à faire que te rapiécer comme une peluche !

-Tss… Je rêve où tu prends la défense de toute le monde sauf moi ?

-Euhh…

-Je le savais ! Bravo le favoritisme commandante.

-C'est pas du favoritisme !

-Un peu si.

-Bah non, si c'est toi mon préféré.

-… vraiment ?

Elle hocha vivement la tête, le chirurgien eut un demi-sourire.

-Bon, ça doit passer pour cette fois…

Il se tourna vers le mink. Ce dernier n'avait pas réagi contre toute attente. Pourtant Trafalgar ne doutait pas que le mettre en mauvaise posture était un réel plaisir. Encore une fois Krys s'interposa.

-Law tu peux nous laisser ?

-Hm… Je serais dans tes appartements. Et le chien, cria-t-il à l'intention du docteur, que je vous voie pas renifler !

Il leva son majeur et partit mains dans les poches. Quel gamin, songea-t-elle alors que son conseiller tenait un regard noir en le traitant de type vulgaire ! Moineau lui grattouilla les oreilles pour le détendre avant que lui aussi ne se mette à s'exciter pour un rien. Elle déglutit.

-J'ai un truc à te demander…

-C'est ?

-Ajouter, euh, une petite dizaine de soldats lambda sur notre bateau.

-Ah oui ? Ce n'est pas plutôt "fais monter mon stupide amant sur ce navire" ?

-Euh… y a un peu de ça ?

-Tu devrais te poser les bonnes questions. Premièrement, qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Ensuite, est-ce qu'il en vaut la peine ? A mes yeux il n'est que ton infecté, Krys. Une goutte de sang et tu en fais un autre. Tu peux avoir n'importe qui ! Ne le vois pas comme un cas unique dont tu ne peux te passer.

-Mais… je veux pas non plus être séparé de lui… Il est venu jusqu'ici ! Si je pars sans lui ça le met en danger !

-Tu penses vraiment pouvoir aimer un humain ?

-C'est ce que je fais chaque jour. Alors ouais Sylver, c'est qu'un infecté comme je pourrais en avoir des centaines, mais c'est le mien ! Il faut vraiment que je l'emmène avec moi, s'il te plaît...

-Je fais ça uniquement pour toi ! Et n'oublie pas que c'est ta responsabilité s'il fiche tout en l'air !

La cyborg souffla. Si seulement elle avait la garantie qu'il tiendrait en place ! Mais avec un psychopathe sadique amateur d'électrodes en guise de jouets c'était pas gagné. Elle fit mine de sourire avant de reprendre à la sortie une grimace horrifiée qui se confirma à son entrée dans la chambre. Le psychopathe en question semblait prendre plaisir à changer les meubles de place en créant des "room" à tout bout de champ ! Elle poussa un long grognement.

-C'est pas ton parc d'attractions !

-Oh, tu es là. Ça me manquait d'utiliser mon fruit du démon. Et l'étagère est mieux à gauche, si tu veux mon avis.

-Hmpf… Alors merci monsieur le déménageur mais...

-Va falloir me payer tu sais, coupa-t-il. En nature, ça te va ?

-Hein ?

-Tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire ?

-Non…

Il s'assit sur le lit et l'invita à le rejoindre, ce qu'elle fit les yeux grands ouverts de curiosité. Qu'importe les moments de doute ou les épreuves traversées Moineau avait toujours l'envie d'apprendre à travers lui, même la plus petit chose.

-Payer en nature c'est donner son corps en guise de paiement.

-Quoi ?! Mais alors tu m'as traitée de putain ! s'indigna-t-elle.

-Hein ? Non, non ne le prends pas dans ce sens-là !

-Pff ! Toi va payer en nature !

-Je t'ai dit que je plaisantais…

-Hééé ! J'entends rien ! cria Moineau en se bouchant les oreilles. Law est une catin !

-Qu… Tu vas la fermer Krys-ya !

-Et en plus il prend pour pas cher !

Alors qu'elle pouffait de rire comme une baleine le chirurgien était à deux doigts de l'étrangler. Il la plaqua presque brutalement au matelas et se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle.

-T'as envie d'une leçon c'est ça ?

-Gomen ! Sincèrement tu ferais une jolie p…

-La ferme ! Juste tais-toi ok ? On change de sujet ou je te le fais regretter ! Parce que depuis tout à l'heure j'ai un truc important à te dire et t'arrêtes pas de me distraire avec tes conneries !

-C'est toi qu'a commencé…

-Chut ! Il faut que tu saches que mon équipage est à Haldir !

La cyborg cessa de rire. Ses doigts se durcirent sur les épaules du rookie. Elle fronça les sourcils.

-C'est… inattendu.

-C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Je te signale que ça nous fait un énorme quiproquo, hormis le fait que je ne sois même pas un vrai marine !

-Hu-Hum…

-Écoute, y a qu'une seule façon de maîtriser ça et c'est l'échange constant d'infos.

-Je veux bien mais c'est trop dangereux ! Et puis c'est un peu de la trahison quand même…

-Pas vraiment. On fait juste en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas "collision" entre nos deux groupes. Toutefois, oui, par la même occasion on se met en danger tous les deux à livrer nos positions. Mais tu vois bien que c'est notre seule solution.

-Ouais… alors fais-moi une promesse.

-… ?

-Tu me laisseras faire cette mission, me battre, prendre des risques, ne pas tuer si je le veux… parce que si je me contente de te contrôler comme un poupée je vois pas l'intérêt ! T'es pas mon objet. J'ai besoin de toi en tant qu'homme, pas infecté.

-Ok. Je vois ce que tu veux dire. C'est promis, Moineau.

La jeune fille le serra dans ses bras, toute souriante, riant aux éclats les jambes nouées autour de ses hanches sans voir la grimace sur son épaule. Il lui mordilla le cou pour l'amuser et qu'elle ne se demande surtout pas la raison de son soudain silence. Les choses les plus horribles arrivaient lorsqu'ils faisaient une promesse. Ne voyait-elle pas ? Il jurait de ne pas tuer, la nuit Rouge est tombée. Il avait dit la protéger, Gladius était revenu la chercher. Alors s'il promettait de lui faire confiance, que se passerait-il encore ? A croire qu'elle n'en avait tiré aucune leçon. Il répondit à son sourire d'enfant par celui d'un faux sadique qui tente de masquer ses craintes comme son visage. Était-ce le manoir qui l'avait rendu comme ça ? Complètement parano à l'idée de subir une défaite… Mais contre quoi se battait-il au juste ? Son objectif s'était perdu de vue dans les yeux azur de la cyborg. Tout s'était décalé, il, était décalé. Le retour à la normalité l'effrayait autant qu'il l'enviait.

Moineau aurait dû grandir.

Son sous-marin, sa notoriété, ses nakamas, tout ça lui manquait terriblement. Cela ne faisait pourtant pas si longtemps à bien y réfléchir mais ce devait être le fait de vivre comme une ombre précieuse qui l'épuisait. Il avait le sentiment d'être le triste secret de la commandante, une chose que pour rien au monde elle ne dévoilerait, ce qui l'amenait à une question qu'il ne s'était alors jamais posé : Krys avait-elle accepté d'aimer un criminel, où se réfugiait-elle dans l'idée qu'il était différent ? Elle semblait n'avoir aucune réticence à commettre ce délit idyllique et à la fois ne le traitait pas comme ce qu'il était censé être. Depuis le premier jour la jeune fille était ainsi. Le regarder comme un super héros, se confier comme à un meilleur ami, l'embrasser comme l'amant de sa vie… Ça doit être ce qui fait d'elle une criminelle car le vice humain ne lui sied pas.

Law songeait depuis pas mal de temps à faire bouger les choses entre eux dans un sens qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé. Si Krys avait été la plus banale fille recueillie sur le submersible, que ce serait-il passé ? Aurait-elle aimé un type qui critique sa cuisine et l'épuise au ménage ? Visiblement aucune chance. Et il ne demandait surtout pas à ce que ça redevienne comme ça ! Mais cette époque avait quelque chose de beau malgré tout car il n'était pas question de trahison ou d'intérêts personnels, ils étaient simplement du même camp ou du moins pensaient l'être. Krys l'avait bien dit et il approuvait, plus jamais elle ne porterait sa marque. Mais dans le fond ça n'était pas si important ! Petit chiot est à lui non ? Alors il allait le sortir de cette fourrière et le ramener à son panier douillet.

Le chirurgien jugeait que c'était aussi la meilleure manière de stopper ses accès de folie, que personne d'autre à part lui ne voit. La promesse qu'il venait de faire n'était déjà plus qu'un prétexte pour la faire sourire et non pleurer, car cette mission était vouée à devenir sa seconde nuit Rouge.

Que ça lui déplaise au nid de cendres, Moineau aurait dû s'envoler.


	30. Snake of black night

**Hey~**

Nyaah déjà le 30ème chapitre c'est passé si vite ! Vous avez dû remarquer le rythme de parution a carrément ralenti xD Bon ce qui compte c'est la suite pas vrai ? Je commence par répondre aux reviews anonymes héhé...

Traffy : Oh j'imagine que si t'en perds ton latin c'est que c'était pas mal x) Pareil dès que je les réconcilie je me sens un peu mieux, et moins coupable de leur infliger ça surtout ! Avec ta phrase je viens d'imaginer Law planqué dans une valise o_o C'était moche...

Flo : Merci beaucoup ! Et non, non, non et non jamais je n'oublierais cette promesse xD Pas de fin à la Under the iron on sait comment ça se termine hein... Sinon exactement elle pourrait manipuler n'importe qui dans le Q.G. avec une technique pareille (très fourbe ceci-dit) mais Moineau juge cette capacité vraiment déloyale et d'ailleurs ce qui est arrivé avec Law n'était qu'un accident, si elle l'avait su plus tôt je crois qu'elle aurait flippé au point d'éviter tout contact ^^ J'ai déjà entendu parler de cette fic elle m'a l'air originale (parce que Law en prof ça vaut le détour !) mais j'ai pas trop de temps donc ça reste dans ma liste de fics à lire prochainement x)

anna : Ha ha ouais ça pouvait paraître très étrange comme méthode... Je suis d'accord avec toi y a encore une fois peu de chance que Law tienne ses promesses, mais à mon avis il n'est pas le seul qui est à craindre ;)

Présence d'OCs made in Nocturnis-Lepus !

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, vous me direz des nouvelles de la fin xD

* * *

 **Snake of black night**

* * *

Comme à la préface de la nuit Rouge, il n'avait cessé de cogiter dans son sommeil. Tout son corps lui semblait raide, raide comme un cadavre au sang coagulé dans les veines. Il avait à peine réussi à la tenir dans ses bras avant de dormir. Même sa main gauche toute en alliage, câbles et boulons lui avait paru d'une extrême chaleur. Tout le brûlait comme si elle avait été en flammes, elle aussi, cette nuit-la ! Mais Moineau semblait pourtant plus paisible que lui. Elle avait la conscience tranquille au coucher du soleil car elle se savait lutter pour une noble cause, mais lui… Hormis se venger de son passé il avouait n'avoir pas de plan pour demain. "Rentrer à la maison" c'était tout ce qu'il voulait !

Krys dira non, il le sait.

Krys dira qu'elle veut sauver le monde ! Il la trouvera stupide et naïve.

Ce monde il n'avait de cesse que de la détruire à petit feu, mais tout ça une fois dehors uniquement. Trafalgar ne lui connaissait pas de misères ou traumatismes chez les Heart, comme si les murs de son submersible avaient été son refuge depuis des années. Il lui avait promis un avenir différent de la vie d'automate qu'on lui réservait, mais n'était-ce pas sous ses yeux ! Si Moineau ne pouvait être Moineau que dans son sous-marin alors il l'y ramènera promesse de Loup.

Lorsque le chirurgien parvint enfin à fermer les paupières il voulut au moins tenter de toucher du bout des doigts l'incendie à côté de lui. Sa main plongea dans le vide. Il sauta littéralement sur ses pieds, déjà prêt à courir la chercher quand il aperçut la cyborg derrière la vitre du balcon et entendit ses murmures. Plus il approchait et plus ça lui semblait doux : elle chantait. Même en l'entendant faire coulisser la baie vitrée elle ne s'arrêta pas de chanter les pupilles absorbées par l'immensité du ciel étoilé. Le sourire qu'avait Law à profiter de sa chanson sous le clair de lune s'effaça lentement en prenant conscience de ses sombres paroles.

 _Un jour, un jour_

 _Serpent de nuit noire_

 _Mordu de toi_

 _Enterré au manoir..._

 _Soir de sang, vitre brisée, clair montant_

 _Un jour, un jour_

 _Amas de fer et chair_

 _Regarde sur la fenêtre, appelle-moi Gabriel_

 _Quelque chose est tombé, que j'aurais préféré_

 _Être_

 _Comme moi_

 _Frère cyborg ne te lève pas_

 _Un jour, un jour_

 _On se verra dans les bois_

 _Personne ne t'oubliera Mir_

 _Frère fidèle je t'aime_

 _N'aura cessé d'être_

 _Soir de sang, vitre brisée, clair montant_

 _Serpent de nuit noire…_

 _Mordu de ses injustices_

 _Enterré sans préjudice_

 _Avec moi._

Sa mélodie partit en souffle gelé dans les airs. Elle plissa les paupières devant les murs du Quartier Général, tandis que lui la fixait d'un air soucieux sans trop savoir quoi lui dire. Trafalgar fronçait les sourcils face à ces étranges paroles qui ne lui rappelaient que trop bien son crime. Mais à l'entendre il avait eu le sentiment qu'elle se condamnait aussi pour ces horreurs. Il s'avança prudemment jusqu'à elle et l'enveloppa dans ses bras.

-Retourne te coucher, ok ?

C'est tout ce qu'il réussit à dire. Elle ne réagit pas, Law commençait à s'inquiéter. Il la débarrassa de son étreinte et la tourna de force face à lui. Certains seraient affligés par la vue d'une gamine en larmes, lui l'était au contraire de ne pas la voir pleurer. Quand Krys est mal elle pleure, c'est tout. En tant qu'ancienne esclave et enfant cobaye elle en a besoin. Mais elle ne pleurait pas, son visage était même le reflet de l'indifférence. Le chirurgien saisit doucement son poignet et la fit retourner à l'intérieur. Elle était tellement silencieuse, et figée… ça le paralysait de la voir dans cet état. La cyborg fit mine de l'écouter en se glissant sous la couette mais il remarqua bien assez tôt le petit poignard entre ses mains.

-Moineau qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'énerva le pirate.

Elle passa au moins trois fois les yeux de lui à son arme avec un regard innocent comme si ça n'était qu'un jeu avant de lui répondre d'une voix pure et dépourvue de méchanceté.

-Tu me détestes Law ?

-Quoi ?

-Je suis folle…. et tu n'aimes pas les gens comme moi. Alors je… je devrais te tuer ? J'ai peur ! s'écria-t-elle en regardant tout autour. Arrête de me détester ! Je t'ai rien fait !

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur ses cheveux. Elle se mit à pousser des glapissements terribles en frottant ses pieds l'un contre l'autre. Sa prothèse d'acier griffait nerveusement sa peau nue. Law était stupéfié, tout s'était bloqué dans son cerveau, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir… Elle avait l'air de souffrir. Ses poumons semblaient manquer d'air : elle suffoquait tout en se déchirant elle-même. Mais qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer ? Pourquoi elle avait chanté ça ? Et là, pourquoi elle paraissait en pleine crise ? Elle lui avait assuré n'avoir aucun traumatisme ! Le chirurgien avait sur le moment du mal à réagir et se dire que comme pour n'importe quel patient il avait une solution temporaire. Mais dès qu'il l'approcha un regard meurtrier s'abattit sur lui. Elle cessa de se détruire avec son pied en métal et reprit en main le poignard.

-Krys, calme-toi. Il ne s'est rien passé, d'accord ?

-Ne me déteste pas. Ne me déteste pas !

-Non, non je ne te déteste pas.

-Tu mens ! Je veux voir Sylver !

-Oui… je te le ramène à une condition. Tu veux bien ? lança-t-il en s'efforçant d'adoucir sa voix.

-…

-Avant de parler à Sylver, il faut d'abord que je sois sûr que tu vas bien Moineau. Comment tu te sens ?

-A l'intérieur de ma tête… je tremble. Et ça me brûle. (Elle eut soudain un mouvement de recul.) J-Je veux pas que tu me touches ! Non ! Tu vas me faire mal !

-Chut, c'est bon, je ne te touche pas. Tu vois ? Je te touche pas. Maintenant je vais aller chercher Sylver.

-Moui…

Il récupéra un foulard à la volée en guise de masque et claqua la porte derrière lui. Un soupir finit de vider ses poumons. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'agir comme ça, si soudainement ? On aurait dit qu'elle n'avait plus aucune confiance en lui ! Et puis cette envie de se blesser qu'elle avait eue… et cette crainte d'être touchée. Ce n'était définitivement pas qu'une crise passagère. Les gardes somnolant dans le couloir le regardèrent passer en éclair et s'arrêter devant la chambre du docteur, qui ne tarda pas à lui ouvrir après qu'il ait martelé à sa porte une dizaine de fois. Un loup en caleçon au poil mal brossé apparut sur le seuil de la chambre. Il écarquilla les yeux face au capitaine pirate.

-Encore vous… C'est quoi cette fois, pour que vous veniez me déranger au beau milieu de la nuit ?

-Tch ! Fermez-la, Krys n'est pas bien !

Son regard changea du tout au tout.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?

-Elle semble passer des traumatismes !

-Quoi ?!

Le mink ne put s'étonner bien longtemps car déjà Law le traînait derrière lui et le ramenait comme promis face à la jeune fille. Il ferma la porte à clé. Elle cessa de se tordre dans ses draps en les apercevant. Un frisson la prit de court face au chirurgien, alors qu'un regard aimant et suppliant invita le loup à l'approcher. Elle le tira vers elle et le serra dans ses bras.

-Sylver aide-moi ! J'ai mal !

Le docteur fit signe à l'autre homme dans la pièce de lui apporter de quoi l'ausculter, et il s'exécuta malgré la vue désagréable de Moineau dans les bras de cet animal perfide. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle que de lui ? C'était incompréhensible ! Un stéthoscope glissa sur sa poitrine, elle resta étonnamment sage tout le long de l'examen. Law était pourtant certain qu'au niveau mental elle avait cessé de lutter. Sinon pourquoi la folie aurait refait surface ? Mais il restait silencieux pour ne pas la perturber et regardait le loup faire.

-Quelque chose t'as fait peur ? articula lentement ce dernier. Tu peux me le dire, je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi Krys, tu le sais.

-Tu as un rideau rouge ?

-Quoi ?

-Je voudrais voir… un rideau rouge. Un manoir aussi ! Et… et je veux mon frère !

Il resta bouche bée quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers le pirate en quête d'une aide celui-ci tourna négativement la tête. Il comprit alors qu'un traumatisme était envisageable, mais pas seulement car c'était apparemment la première fois qu'elle avait des réactions si nerveuses et incontrôlées. Il lui caressa délicatement la tête pour la détendre.

-Je reviens dans une minute.

-Je suis malade ?

-Ma grande, tu as deux médecins pour toi toute seule, on va arranger ça.

Elle toisa le rookie de haut en bas et acquiesça. Law lui jeta un dernier regard avant de suivre le loup dans la salle d'eau. Elle se recroquevillait sur elle-même en serrant sa tête entre ses doigts. Ça semblait tellement atroce et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour la soulager. D'ailleurs, une infime partie de sa douleur lui était transmise grâce à leur lien sensoriel, mais ce n'était même pas assez pour qu'il comprenne. En revanche Sylver semblait avoir une idée de ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Il ferma bien la porte pour éviter d'être entendu par Moineau.

-Ça ressemble peut-être à une crise, chuchota-t-il, mais j'ai une autre hypothèse.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Je pense qu'elle fait une overdose de barathel. Sirius m'en avait parlé brièvement.

-Quoi ?

-Je vous explique ! Son cerveau en produit en quantité suffisante pour neutraliser chaque agent pathogène dans son corps et faire en sorte que ce ne soit pas transmis, elle est donc immunisée et porteuse saine. Mais le barathel a besoin d'être "consommé" en permanence vu la quantité. Alors si elle en produit trop, une grande partie va rester dans son système nerveux et entraîner ce genre de comportement.

-Qu'est-ce qui a accéléré la production ?

-Le stress, la peur, les traumatismes… une accumulation de ces facteurs à long terme peut déclencher une situation pareille. Mais je crois que j'ai une solution, au moins temporaire. Je pourrais lui administrer un virus quelconque, ça donnerait à son cerveau de quoi travailler pour maîtriser la production. Et comme je n'oublie pas que c'est votre patiente avant d'être la mienne, je vous demande votre accord Trafalgar. Dépêchez-vous on ne devrait pas la laisser seule.

Il plissa les paupières. Son avis sur le mink n'avait pas changé, mais jamais il ne mentirait alors que Moineau perdait la tête ! Sylver courut chercher les flacons dans son bureau tandis que lui gardait un œil sur son petit chiot agonisant dans les draps. Il aimerait au moins pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras le temps que ça lui passe, mais ça lui ferait plus de mal encore. Son cerveau était en ébullition et elle avait trop de souvenirs avec lui. Dès qu'il l'approchait tout devait défiler dans son esprit, particulièrement les épreuves marquantes comme la nuit Rouge. Quand elle avait parlé de rideau à Sylver il s'était souvenu de leur rencontre à Shabondy où, sans le savoir, il l'avait séparée de son "seul ami". A ses yeux ça n'était qu'un objet et on ne s'attache pas à un objet comme à un être vivant, malgré tout il comprenait bien que dans sa situation avoir des voix tout autour pour l'encourager à vivre, qu'importe d'où elles viennent ou qu'elles soient imaginaires, ça l'aidait à tenir bon. Et puis elle était naïve… Savoir ce qu'est la folie pure ne l'intéresse pas. Elle croit ne pas connaître, ne pas savoir d'où viennent les voix, mais Law lui le sait. Elle n'avait pas eu tort en disant qu'il méprisait ce genre de personne. Mais Krys n'est pas comme eux. Elle le fait inconsciemment, elle a créé elle-même ces voix qui la protègent et elle les détruit quand elle en a envie. Alors pourquoi était-elle dans cet état ? Ça confirmait les dires de Sylver : Moineau a laissé tomber ses barrières. Tous les chocs accumulés en elle depuis tout ce temps l'écrasent soudainement car une fille saine d'esprit ne peut l'endurer. Mais pourquoi ? Law ne comprenait pas ça. Pourquoi cesser de se mentir, alors que c'est ce qui la sauve ? Et surtout, comment avait-elle su que stress, peur, et traumatismes seraient la cause ? Aurait-elle volontairement cessé de retenir des sentiments négatifs pour se mettre en danger ? Et dans quel but ?

Lorsque le loup revint il regarda Moineau lui faire les yeux doux tout en se tenant le crâne à deux mains pour supporter la douleur. Elle se laissa faire, des glapissements au bord des lèvres, tandis qu'on plantait sa chair avec une fine aiguille. Law haussa les sourcils, dès l'injection terminée elle se mit à le fixer d'un air menaçant en se frottant les bras. Mais un court moment il crut apercevoir un éclair de lucidité, avant qu'elle ne se cache dans les couvertures et aboie que ça lui faisait mal. Sylver vint vers lui.

-Elle va avoir beaucoup de fièvre avant de se calmer…

-Elle est pas en état de faire cette mission.

-Vous croyez que ça me fait plaisir ? Cette mission c'est tous ses espoirs ! Dites non Trafalgar, à partir du moment où vous menacez ses rêves elle ne croit plus en vous.

-Je la connais mieux sale toutou. Maintenant que vous avez fait votre boulot dégagez.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée pour vous de rester avec elle cette nuit. Ses lointains souvenirs la perturbent encore. Elle a besoin d'une présence plus pacifique, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… ricana le loup.

-Tss. Pauvre chien.

Mais le chirurgien ne s'obstina pas à rester dans la chambre. Il récupéra une accréditation dans les tiroirs et s'en alla. De toute façon Moineau est incapable de lui mentir ! Certes, il ne la croyait pas capable de se blesser volontairement, mais c'était arrivé. Elle avait du cran de faire ça devant lui. Restait à savoir jusqu'où ils seraient prêts à jouer.

Le lendemain comme chaque membre de la mission il vint se tenir devant le bateau avec les autres soldats sélectionnés comme lui. L'Unité Sentinelle ne tarda pas à se montrer aussi, quasiment tous en train de bâiller et grogner à cause de ce réveil prématuré, et Moineau, quant à elle, titubait aux côtés de Sylver. Ces cernes rougeâtres inhabituelles sous ses yeux lui apprirent qu'elle avait passé une nuit affreuse mais avait en contrepartie retrouvé toute sa tête. Ce pourquoi elle déglutit en l'apercevant. C'est Sylver qui s'occupa à sa place de conduire les sentinelles à leurs chambres et vérifier préparatifs et trajectoire. Du coin de l'œil il pouvait jauger le collègue présent pour le départ Vegapunk. Le scientifique semblait fixer la commandante et son unité avec un demi-sourire. Le loup préféra l'ignorer. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre en discussions inutiles et de plus Moineau n'était déjà pas en état de voyager, alors il s'assura de la mettre dans une chambre confortable et donner ses ordres lui-même pour qu'elle puisse se reposer sans inquiétude.

Tout le monde avait bien remarqué comme du jour au lendemain la joyeuse Moineau avait fini dans un état pitoyable, il craignait que sa propre unité, ou particulièrement Jango, n'en profite pour prendre le dessus. Finalement amener ce rookie à bord n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Il était capable de gérer les gens à sa manière, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il le laissa approcher de sa cabine lorsque le navire quitta les docks sous le brouhaha des au revoir. Sylver s'arrangeait pour lui parler en public, afin qu'il ne puisse qu'obéir, et l'assigner à toutes les tâches possibles pour l'occuper toute la durée. Le voir nettoyer les tables de la salle à manger au chiffon avait suffi à sa vengeance personnelle, mais l'envoyer aux latrines aurait été tellement plus drôle !

Dès que le chirurgien en finit de grogner sur son travail en maudissant la bête sournoise il se précipita à la chambre de la cyborg, qui visiblement ne s'habituait pas au tangage du bateau. Elle vomit son petit-déjeuner dans un seau.

-Pitié je veux descendre… gémit-elle.

Il s'assit près de la jeune fille.

-Tu te souviens de cette nuit ?

-Évidemment. Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je sais bien que t'as envie de me punir !

-Comment pouvais-tu savoir Krys-ya ? Tu as choisi de te blesser volontairement pas vrai ?

-Vois pas de quoi tu parles…

-Tu savais comment déclencher une surproduction de barathel et ce que ça entraînait ! Et tu savais que Sylver pourrait t'aider !

-Comment j'aurais su Law ? dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait innocent. Regarde ma tête j'ai l'air d'un zombie comme toi !

-Krys. La vérité !

-Euh… je vous ai pas espionnés. T'as aucune preuve d'abord !

-Tu veux que j'en trouve ?

-Ok y avait un escargophone dans le bureau de Sylver ! s'écria-t-elle. J'ai fait comme toi avec Gabriel, je l'ai utilisé pour écouter votre conversation, et comme ça m'intriguait j'ai volé des affaires à Sylver ! Gomene…

-T'as rangé ce que t'as pris ?

-Ben oui ! Je suis pas stupide !

-Permets-moi d'en douter parce que pour se foutre en vrac comme ça faut être un peu dérangé ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça hein ? Sans m'en parler en plus. Tu te crois invincible ? Ce qu'i l'intérieur de toi tu ne le contrôles pas ! Regarde les choses en face : tu te trompais une seconde et ça finissait en suicide sur le balcon.

-…

-Je dois te dire que t'es tarée c'est ça ? Est-ce que t'es complètement folle ? Pourquoi tu fais des choses comme ça ? Si c'est pas suffisant dis-le moi !

-… en fait j'ai rien compris à ce que tu racontes Law. Je suis peut-être en train de vomir mes tripes, mais en attendant c'est moi qui ai gagné les infos !

-Oh, alors tu vois ça comme une compétition ? J'ai cessé de jouer avec toi depuis bien longtemps !

-Fais une dernière partie. Je suis peut-être folle… mais comme tu dis on se sauve chacun à notre manière. C'est ce que j'ai choisi. La preuve qu'y a que la vérité qui blesse hein… j'ai l'impression d'avoir un marteau dans la tête ! Et tu sais quoi ? Je préfère ça plutôt que faire semblant d'être normale pour te plaire.

-Je me fiche de ça. Entends des voix ou pas, énerve-toi quand tu veux, fais des crises de démence si ça va mieux après ! Mais te mets pas en danger comme ça Moineau. C'est tellement stupide !

-Arrête de me gronder… bougonna la jeune fille. J'ai lu dans les papiers de Sylver comment on déclenche une surproduction et j'ai testé ! C'est tout !

-Je te rappelle que tu as fouillé les affaires d'un menteur manipulateur qui aurait pu mettre ça là pour que tu le vois ! T'y as jamais pensé ?

-Pff… Contrairement à toi Sylver m'aime bien !

-Je vais ajouter aveugle à ton dossier, cracha-t-il. Ce chien n'est attiré que par ce qu'i l'intérieur de toi, et si ce n'était pas pour ça je doute qu'il serait si aimable. Il aurait pu te tuer hier soir et t'y aurais vu que du feu ! Sérieusement, sois pas si naïve.

-C'est pas de la naïveté c'est de la confiance !

-Je dois te rappeler ce que tu récoltes à faire confiance aux gens ? Ce que j'ai pu te faire ?

-…

-Dis-moi que c'est la dernière fois que t'agis sur un coup de tête.

-E-Euh… ok. Je le referais pas ! C'était juste pour voir…

-Bien. On va en rester là.

Le capitaine souffla d'un air exaspéré. Un jour elle allait le tuer d'angoisse ! Alors qu'il se levait déjà prêt à partir la commandante saisit son poignet du peu de force qu'il lui restait.

-Gomen nasai si je suis un fardeau pour toi.

-Au contraire, même si je te sermonne je crois que d'une certaine façon tu m'as aidé.

-Ah bon ?

-Sylver se montrera moins prudent maintenant qu'il croit avoir gagné contre moi.

-Oh… Alors tu peux me féliciter ! C'est comme si j'avais été une super comédienne !

-Sauf que c'était un poil trop vrai ! grommela-t-il en lui faisant une pichenette sur le front. Repose-toi, cette chambre pue le vomi.

Il ouvrit les hublots avec une moue dégoûtée. Krys faisait passer ça pour un test, comme si elle avait cherché à savoir si le loup était digne de confiance ou s'il les piégeait depuis le début, mais jusqu'à risquer sa vie ça semblait démesuré. Même elle avait un tant soit peu d'analyse. Suspecter Sylver était un trop bon prétexte, qui ne coïncidait pas avec cette affection qu'elle semblait lui porter et qui n'était pas due à un jeu d'acteur. Krys avait définitivement une raison très personnelle de s'infliger ça.

-T'étais juste venu m'engueuler ? T'as rien d'autre à me dire ?

-Dors.

-Perte de temps !

-Et temps à quoi ? On est en pleine mer. Contente-toi de la fermer et dormir Krys-ya.

-Gnagnagna… On va arriver la nuit je te signale ! Et la nuit qu'est-ce qu'on fait Law ?

Ses sourcils se levèrent. C'était une question piège ? Ou alors elle suggérait vraiment de…

-Oï c'est quoi ce regard ! Je te parle de s'échapper et toi t'as l'air de vouloir me manger ? Sale obsédé !

-Quoi ? Arrête de t'imaginer ce que tu veux, perverse…

-Moi ? Tu veux que je te rappelle c'est quoi ton jouet favori ?

-La ferme…

-Je parie que personne n'est au courant que le grand capitaine Trafalgar est un fanatique d'électrodes !

-Tss tu l'auras cherché !

Il la plaqua sur le ventre et se pencha mordre ses oreilles. Des petits rires d'oisillon lui échappaient sous ses chatouilles. Elle se mit à lever un peu les hanches pour les faire frotter contre ses reins.

-Hors de question, t'es pas en état, souffla-t-il en comprenant aussitôt le message.

-Mais c'est trop ennuyant de rester sur ce bateau à rien faire…

-Bah bien sûr !

Il redescendit son bassin contre le matelas.

-Reste tranquille mon petit chiot. Tu ne voudrais pas être puni pas vrai ?

-Mais joue avec moi au moins !

-Non.

-S'il te plaît.

-J'ai dit non. Ferme les yeux avant que je t'étouffe dans tes coussins.

Ce n'était pas contre sa volonté de prendre du bon temps mais elle allait finir plus épuisée encore s'ils se fatiguaient à prendre du plaisir dans ce petit lit. Après avoir bien riposté Moineau finit par l'écouter et essayer de se reposer même si Morphée ne venait pas à elle. Quant à lui il restait allongé sur les draps à ses côtés pour profiter du calme ici qu'il n'avait pas dehors. De temps à autre elle ouvrait ses paupières à demi, l'observait, souriait, puis somnolait à nouveau. Est-ce qu'une des créatures les plus innocentes qu'il ait connues aurait pu le tromper ? Cet accident survenu la nuit dernière le perturbait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle y gagnait à part déstabiliser Sylver ? Même en détaillant minutieusement cette petite bouille endormie personne ne se douterait de la jeune fille déterminée, qui sait comment obtenir ce qu'elle veut, et saura user de n'importe qui pour l'avoir. Non Krys-ya n'avait jamais été comme ça… elle avait appris de lui. L'information et son contraire sont des choses qu'il pratique en permanence, un jour ou l'autre elle y aurait été confrontée aussi. Lui-même ne sait pas comment, mais Moineau les avait tous manipulés dans le reflet de ses sourires.

Le navire accosta dans la nuit, comme prévu à un quai abandonné. Il avait été décidé que les premiers mouvements concrets de la mission se feraient au lever du soleil, ce qui laissait plusieurs heures de libre, du moins avec l'interdiction de quitter le bateau.

Quand Sylver vint lui apporter son dîner dans la chambre, Moineau prit un air démoralisé en se recroquevillant dans ses couvertures. Ses cernes étaient toujours si rouges et ça semblait inquiéter le docteur qui s'assit tout près. Elle fit mine de ne pas vouloir manger alors que dix minutes plus tôt son ventre hurlait à la mort. Il insista, elle refusa encore et joua les enfants incapables de dormir seuls la nuit. C'était très facile puisque intérieurement elle était un peu comme ça. Faire des caprices pour avoir de l'attention… Gabriel la détestait pour ça. "Le vermisseau" disait-il. Cette bestiole qui rampe dans le potager, se nourrit de résidus et s'enfonce profondément dans les entrailles de la terre. Elle avait ignoré ses insultes prétextant ne pas vouloir entrer dans son jeu, mais la provocation était un de ses facteurs de colère et le surnom vermisseau lui allait tout aussi bien que Moineau et petit chiot. Trois en un comme diraient certains. Trois facettes d'elle-même qu'elle ne contrôle pas tel un bipolaire dans ses deux périodes.

Krys attendit patiemment que le mink s'endorme à ses côtés pour quitter la chambre sans un bruit et se rendre aux quartiers des sentinelles. Elle inspecta les couloirs avant de se ruer à la porte de la rousse. Elle pénétra lentement à l'intérieur et se pencha pour lui secouer les épaules.

-Onee-san… onee-san ! chuchota-t-elle.

-… !

Sacha écarquilla les yeux en distinguant la commandante dans la pénombre.

-Moineau ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Onee-san viens avec moi, on va voir les Heart !

-Quoi ? Tu sais où ils sont ?

-Euh… pas précisément mais ça fait rien, j'ai trouvé un guide ! Et puis comme ça tu vas voir Penguin cette nuit, hi hi ! ricana-t-elle d'un air de fouine.

La sentinelle rougit à vue d'œil.

-On… On nous laissera pas quitter le navire de toute façon, balbutia-t-elle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai tout arrangé !

Moineau lui laissa tout juste le temps de s'habiller avant de l'embarquer avec elle dans cette escapade nocturne. Elle lui expliqua en chemin qu'elle avait secrètement placé Law à la ronde de dix-neuf heures pour leur faire passer la lourde surveillance, puis échanger sa place avec un autre et les amener au sous-marin.

Comme prévu le soldat les attendait sur le pont. Il souffla bruyamment en apercevant Barnet, puis leur fit signe de sauter sur le quai tandis qu'il occupait ses collègues à des paris absurdes. La jeune fille pas au meilleur de sa forme se rattrapa de justesse grâce à la rousse. Elle leva les yeux vers la gigantesque coque du navire en priant silencieusement pour qu'il se dépêche de les suivre. A peine cinq minutes plus tard le chirurgien courait les rejoindre dans les bois. Il jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule et retira son masque.

-Tu es là pour Penguin j'espère, dit-il à l'intention de Sacha.

-Ça vous regarde pas.

Moineau tenta un sourire innocent.

-On doit être revenus avant que le soleil se lève alors…

-C'est Sylver qui te demande de nous espionner ? Ou Vegapunk ? reprit le capitaine.

-Ah parce que c'est moi qu'on accuse de traître ?

-En attendant tu es assez stupide pour prendre les médocs de Vegapunk sans même demander ce que c'est.

-Vous vous croyez mieux ?! Vous arrêtez jamais de blesser les autres ! Ça m'étonnerait même pas que Moineau soit malade comme ça à cause de vous !

-Onee-san…

La cyborg se mordilla la lèvre en leur suppliant d'arrêter de se chamailler, mais aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir abandonner. Elle soupira. C'était encore la faute de Law ! La faire passer pour une traîtresse, franchement, il abusait ! De plus elle était mal à l'aise à voir en conflit deux personnes qui lui tiennent à coeur. Elle fit le vide dans son cerveau encore un peu bouillant et força mentalement le chirurgien à se reculer.

-Krys ! A quoi tu joues ?

-Si tu savais pas où est planqué le sous-marin je t'aurais volontiers laissé tout seul et je pense que Sacha est d'accord avec moi alors commence pas !

-Je ne faisais que vérifier qu'elle était digne de confiance… en même temps tu la ramènes avec nous sans prévenir, c'est normal que je me pose des questions.

-Ou alors t'as juste envie de défouler tes nerfs parce qu'on est tous à cran !

-Ou alors je suis plus prudent. Mais bon puisque tu aimes faire de moi ton bouc émissaire, voilà, je n'avais aucunement l'intention de t'offenser Barnet. Content petit chiot ?

-T'es pas croyable…

-Au moins je prends des mesures de sécurité.

-Avec tes propres nakamas ? C'est stupide !

Il se contenta de lever les yeux ciel. "Ex-nakama" songeait-il mais s'il ripostait encore ça n'allait plus en finir et les deux femmes se liguaient sans problème contre lui ! Après cette petite altercation ils reprirent leur chemin dans la forêt, cette fois avec des regards hostiles entre la sentinelle et le pirate. Krys accéléra un peu le pas avec elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille de ne pas s'occuper de lui, des jours comme ça il avait juste envie de faire son connard ! C'était Trafalgar Law dans toute sa splendeur ! Et elle comprenait tout à fait qu'elle ait envie de lui en mettre une… n'importe qui voudrait frapper cette belle gueule arrogante. Le pire était qu'il énervait sa onee-san délibérément ! Elle donna un coup de pied dans une branche en l'entendant approcher.

-Tu veux quoi encore ?

-C'est moi le guide, il faut bien que je sois devant.

-Ben vas-y…

-Tu me boudes pour si peu ?

-Ce serait mieux pour tout le monde si vous aviez une discussion.

-Tu dis ça alors que toi et moi on a passé la semaine à s'engueuler un jour sur deux.

-Ouais sauf que t'avais presque toujours tort !

-Presque. Donc qui te dis que mademoiselle Barnet, cracha-t-il en la fixant du coin de l'œil, n'y est pas un peu pour quelque chose ?

La rousse arqua un sourcil provocateur.

-Je vous ai rendu service en vous giflant ! A peine Moineau était partie que vous êtes revenu ivre mort !

-On en a déjà parlé, ça ne te concernait pas.

-Vous êtes le capitaine ! Quand vous vous bourrez la gueule comme un imbécile ça nous concerne tous !

Krys ne força pas le chirurgien à se calmer cette fois et se contenta de serrer son poignet.

-Elle a raison, tu le sais. Alors même si t'as pas envie de t'excuser fais un effort.

-T'as des leçons de courtoisie à me donner Moineau ?

Le regard de la jeune fille se fit meurtrier.

-Qu'on le veuille ou non on est tous dans la même équipe ! Alors tu vas arrêter de te la jouer arrogant parce que le commandant de cette opération c'est moi ! rugit-elle avant de prendre un ton froid. Actuellement j'ai déjà pu visualiser le chemin qu'on a pris et donc établir une zone potentielle pour trouver le sous-marin. Donc… ose jouer sur les nerfs de quelqu'un, et ce serait dommage que ta position se retrouve entre les mains de Sengoku. Pour ma part c'est certifié je monterai en grade.

-Tu t'imagines que je vais gober tes menaces ?

-Exactement comme toi Law, je vais te laisser le "choix". Te forcer à dégager en dépit des sentiments, ou t'allier à moi sans condition. A toi de voir qui tu veux sauver.

Ses sourcils se haussèrent. Il avait envie de rire ! Moineau le menacer ? Quelle blague ! Mais elle semblait très sérieuse et depuis qu'il avait appris ce matin à quel point elle était troublée mentalement il préférait ne pas la mettre en colère. De toute façon c'était ce qu'ils avaient déjà convenu au Quartier Général alors il n'était pas perdant de l'histoire.

-T'as déjà ma réponse, grogna-t-il. Mais n'oublie pas cet accord, c'est compris ?

-Évidemment…

D'un bref sourire elle assura à Sacha que tout était bon et ils reprirent la route au milieu des bois sinueux. Law se demandait déjà si céder à ce caprice était une bonne idée. Moineau ne commençait-elle pas à se croire adulte ? On pourrait demander à n'importe qui elle est trop jeune pour tout ça et elle l'était déjà avant. Il avait du mal à lui faire confiance. Avec ce visage pâlot et ces cernes fiévreuses elle ressemblait plus à un bouffeur de chair qu'à une innocente fille. Et tandis qu'il la fixait, se demandant qui elle avait l'intention de dévorer de ses paroles crûes, elle riait avec sa nouvelle amie.

Krys l'avait percé à jour ! Il ignorait comment mais elle ne s'était certainement pas contentée de fouiller les affaires du mink ! Quelque chose n'allait pas avec elle. Il le voyait bien mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Quoi qu'il en soit elle ne lui faisait pas confiance et se doutait déjà de son envie de la ramener à bon port. Seulement voilà… comment c'était possible ?! Elle n'était tout de même pas télépathe ! Le chirurgien se paralysa. Si ça n'était pas de télépathie -une chose à laquelle il ne croyait pas de toute façon- alors ça ne pouvait qu'à cause du sang. Moineau avait minutieusement analysé ses réactions et sentiments face à différentes situations, qu'elle avait peut-être même créées de toute pièce, et en avait déduit son but ultime en infiltrant la Marine. Ça représentait un travail intellectuel énorme que seul sa facette déséquilibrée était capable de gérer, raison pour laquelle elle avait empiré son état mental. La Krys aux idées innocentes n'aurait jamais pu le piéger de la sorte ! Et à imaginer ce plan fourbe il se sentait lui-même un peu dérangé. Law observait en silence par-dessus son épaule les deux femmes converser. Les branches craquaient plus bruyamment que jamais sous ses semelles. Un frisson le parcourut dès que son regard croisa le sien. A cet instant elle s'était refroidie, mais durant une trop courte période pour que Sacha le ressente comme lui. Krys n'était pas normale. C'est si bête il ne saurait expliquer comment ! Mais en tant qu'infecté il est le mieux placé pour le dire, petit chiot avait commencé à montrer les crocs à quiconque est susceptible de le trahir.

Plus loin sur leur chemin ils rencontrèrent des traces de pas fréquentes dans la terre. C'était sans compter sur la brune pour se mettre à sautiller dans tous les sens en lui criant d'accélérer. Un sourire en coin déforma ses lèvres. Si elle était encore capable de s'exciter comme une gamine alors ça le rassurait. Il lui tapota doucement la tête malgré ses craintes personnelles.

-Détends-toi, c'est plus très loin.

-J'ai tellement hâte de les revoir !

Sa paume métallique se glissa délicatement contre la sienne.

-Pardon pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. Jamais je ferais du mal aux Heart ! C'était qu'un argument !

-Je sais.

Il serra un peu plus fort le métal glacé pour se réconforter lui-même et fit mine de marcher plus vite sous ses cris euphoriques qui faisaient aussi sourire Barnet. Ça c'était le petit chiot que tout le monde voulait dorloter et protéger, lui le premier. Mais pour l'avoir recueilli il y a maintenant plus d'un an… il était capable de dire que ce chiot est à moitié loup.

Un gigantesque sous-marin jaune se dressait derrière le feuillage des arbres. Une queue touffue imaginaire s'agitait derrière la jeune fille surexcitée. Elle manqua de trébucher sur les racines épaisses en menant une course folle vers l'engin amarré sur la côte. Ses yeux brillaient comme ceux d'une enfant face à sa plus belle découverte. Complètement hors de contrôle elle pressa le pas en criant tous les noms de l'équipage qui lui passaient par la tête ! A peine eut-il ouvert la bouche pour tenter de l'assagir que ses hommes déboulaient un à un sur le pont, le visage paralysé de surprise avant d'imiter l'enthousiasme démentiel de la petite cyborg qui courut se jeter dans leurs bras. La joie coulait à flot dans leurs regards, ils étreignaient fort les nouveaux venus.

Law consolait son gros ours en larmes et Moineau faisait le tour du pont pour enlacer tout le monde. Elle remarqua bien vite qu'un homme manquait à l'appel, de même pour Barnet qui avait soudain disparu. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent face à la scène qui se jouait non loin. Elle agrippa la manche du chirurgien en souriant.

-Regarde !

Il souffla, s'attendant encore à une bêtise ou autre connerie du genre avant que son regard ne tombe sur la lionne blottie dans les bras de Penguin.

-Ils sont trop mignons… Pourquoi tu fais pas ça toi ?

-La ferme.

-Coeur de pierre ! larmoya Moineau.

Il poussa un grognement agacé devant ses pitreries. Ses mains s'emparèrent des hanches de la jeune fille qu'il souleva à sa hauteur. Elle croisa les pieds autour de lui.

-Pff… Avec toi ça fait pas romantique !

-Ben si t'es pas contente j'ai qu'à te lâcher ! En combien de temps ça s'écrase un petit chiot ?

-Monstre !

-Si tu veux pas qu'on fasse un crash test alors arrête de les regarder ! C'est moi ton amant.

-Mais ils tellement beaux ensemble… La dernière fois que j'ai vu Penguin il ne souriait pas comme ça ! Regarde Law. (Elle lui caressa doucement la mâchoire avant de le forcer à tourner la tête.) Il a besoin de Sacha.

Il serra les dents en comprenant où elle voulait en venir et entendit derrière ses hommes en rajouter une couche et ricaner entre eux de le voir pris au dépourvu par la petite cyborg. Il était certain qu'un jour ou l'autre elle viendrait lui réclamer de la compassion pour autrui. Krys est compatissante envers la douleur de tout homme, pas lui. Les Heart lui tiennent à coeur et elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour entretenir son seul foyer. Savoir un membre de la famille triste l'affecte énormément, mais le capitaine aussi. Il voudrait évidemment que Penguin retrouve comme lui une raison de se tenir debout ! Il le mérite. Mais fallait-il vraiment revenir sur sa parole ?

-Les gars, je ne promets rien ! Mais j'y réfléchirais.

Moineau eut droit à des clins d'œil victorieux et les encouragements discrets de Shachi tandis qu'elle mordillait les oreilles de son méchant loup grognant après elle.

-Si tu leur annonces que Sacha est virée définitivement, chuchota-t-elle, je crois qu'il te feront la gueule très, très longtemps…

-Je rêve où ça t'amuse ?

-Haha ! Souviens-toi Law, je ne suis plus que mon propre clan désormais, donc je ne gagne rien à te mettre mal à l'aise.

-Si c'était pas le cas t'aurais gagné des heures de corvée !

-T'as pris la fâcheuse habitude de te mettre tout le monde à dos on dirait, alors écoute-moi si tu ne veux pas aggraver les choses.

-Tu dis ça gentiment et pourtant j'ai l'impression que mademoiselle me menace. Je me trompe n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est un conseil. Entre chefs on doit bien s'entraider ! Surtout lorsqu'on est contraints de trahir nos clans respectifs.

-Chuut !

Il fit mine de l'embrasser passionnément et la porta jusqu'à sa cabine sous les rires gras des pirates célébrant leur retour. La jeune fille se fit sage et silencieuse dans ses bras lorsqu'il claqua la porte.

-Tu m'as vue ? Est-ce que tu as deviné ?

-J'ai pas arrêté d'y penser. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Non… en fait peu importe ce que c'est ça n'en valait pas la peine !

-Ma liberté ! hurla-t-elle.

Il en resta abasourdi.

-Arrête de me prendre pour une idiote ! Je laisserais plus jamais un homme dicter ma vie ! Plus je serais faible, moins on aura peur de moi…

-Tu pourrais te tuer.

-Si je meurs, alors je n'aurais été qu'un prototype toute ma vie ! Je le serais pas. Ils me croient tous dépendante des hommes comme toi mais c'est faux ! J'ai trouvé l'avenir que je veux Law.

-… dis-moi.

-J'ai mon symbole. Un jour, j'aurais assez d'influence pour convaincre la Marine, je leur prouverai que Doflamingo est un traître ! Je les utiliserai pour le détruire !

-Moineau… c'est pus fou que tu l'imagines…

-Je suis folle. Qu'est-ce qui peut m'arriver de plus ? Et lui alors ?! On peut pas laisser Joker continuer à briser les gens comme il le souhaite ! Il m'a toujours appris comment payer ses dettes. Cette fois c'est à lui de payer ! Voilà ce que moi je veux Law. Ça me prendra peut-être des années avant d'avoir assez de force pour agir mais j'y arriverai ! Je me cacherai derrière personne !

Les bras du chirurgien l'enveloppèrent. Elle tenta de les repousser mais il insista. Elle céda à son regard qui lui réclamait mieux qu'une grimace sauvageonne. Il lui frotta doucement les cheveux comme s'il cherchait à la bercer sur ses genoux.

-Tu peux me dire quel âge tu as ?

-Pff… Prends pas cet air supérieur ! Tu vas encore me gronder !

-Dix-huit ans Moineau. Tout juste adulte. Je me rappelle de cette gamine quasiment estropiée qui boitait dans mes couloirs sur sa prothèse trop courte. Tu te souviens de ses rêves ? Elle ne connaissait pas le monde, mais elle avait déjà des rêves. Elle voulait me remercier en passant sa vie à mes côtés, en tant que mécanicienne si elle le pouvait, bien qu'elle aurait préféré avoir des compétences en médecine pour pouvoir m'assister. Vas-tu cracher sur tes réelles ambitions Moineau ? Je sais bien que tu as changé et que ce que je dis ne te concerne plus ! Mais si je ne me trompe pas la vérité y ressemble : c'est ici que tu veux être.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

-Les yeux ne mentent pas. Les Heart sont ta famille, pas vrai ? N'abandonne pas la famille qu'il te reste.

-J'ai déjà abandonné les miens…

-Tu ne pouvais plus rien faire. Cette fois tu as délibérément le choix Krys-ya. Je ne pourrais pas rester avec toi plus longtemps si tu choisis ton titre de commandante, mais si tu le laisses pour me suivre…

-Non ! Ça n'arrivera pas !

Elle lui jeta un regard glaçant.

-Sylver m'a prévenue que t'allais dire des trucs comme ça ! Que t'allais me persuader d'abandonner !

-Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de te contrarier ? Mes hommes sont ma responsabilité ! Je ne peux pas te protéger en même temps qu'eux si tu pars dans le camp adverse !

-Le camp adverse ? Tu parles comme ces débiles de hauts-gradés ! Le seul camp adverse c'est Joker, toi et moi sommes alliés.

-Je suis pas l'allié des mouettes, cracha le pirate. Choisis bien, choisis vite.

L'air sembla se geler dans la pièce et les cœurs cesser de battre. Parfois ils aimeraient pouvoir se retrancher seuls, quelque part où cette discussion n'aurait pas lieu d'être. Elle serait si absurde dans leur cadre féerique ! Elle ferait tache. Comme la tache kaki sur la scène des esclaves qu'il n'aurait jamais crue voir devenir et arborer le précieux moineau d'or. Il trouvait cet insigne adorable alors il l'avait créé pour elle, il ignorait ce jour-là qu'elle ferait battre des ailes ce pauvre oiseau. La jeune fille avait les lèvres meurtries à force de se les mordre. Law ne doutait pas du dilemme qu'il lui imposait mais s'il le faisait c'est qu'il la jugeait désormais capable de décider de son avenir. Comme elle l'avait si bien dit elle n'était pas dépendante d'hommes tels que lui (bien qu'il ne voit pas d'hommes qui pourraient lui ressembler) donc elle en avait le droit, si tel est son souhait, de le quitter ou jurer fidélité à un hors-la-loi. Le verdict tomba.

-Marine.

-Alors oublie pas de ramasser tes affaires en sortant.

Ses dents grincèrent en même temps que ses paupières se fermèrent. Elle lui jeta bien un regard meurtrier avant que tout ne s'obscurcisse et qu'il n'entende la porte claquer et les chopes de bière s'entrechoquer. Les rires s'élevèrent depuis la salle à manger. Il s'étala sur son lit. Il voyait une fleur carmin s'épanouir sur sa poitrine. Était-il aussi fou que Moineau pour se voir mourant ? Son matelas devenait son lit de mort. D'innombrables ruisseaux de sang le quittaient selon leur bon vouloir emportant avec eux toute son énergie vitale. Il suffoquait, mais doucement, lentement, passionnément. Comme si une force invisible cherchait à le garder de sa souffrance. Sa bouche prit un goût de fer si tenace qu'il peinait à respirer. Le fleuve sanglant se mit à couler aussi par son œsophage. Ses doigts étranglaient tant bien que mal les draps pour tenter de se déplacer mais il était paralysé là, à se laisser mourir pour le bonheur de sa vengeance sur la nuit Rouge.

Une délicate main de métal plongeait dans sa poitrine lui arracher le coeur.


	31. Sylver the singing wolf

**Hey~**

Merci à tous pour votre soutien ! J'espère que vous vous êtes fait à ce nouveau rythme de parution parce qu'avec tous les exams qui s'annoncent ça risque pas de s'arranger :x

Traff Lamy : Au moins cette fleur aura fait des heureux xD Nyaah oui faut leur payer un doc de couple d'urgence même si je suis sûre qu'au bout d'un rendez-vous il aura lâché l'affaire ._."

Flo : Oh que j'aime cette situation scandaleuse x) En même temps Law il s'attendait à quoi ? Y avait aucune chance qu'elle le choisisse ! Hormis ces deux imbéciles ouais j'ai bien aimé rappeler Under the iron au travers de la folie de Moineau. Pour la chanson j'ai pas envie de dire qu'il faudrait écouter le rythme de l'Arbre du pendu dans Hunger Games mais c'est en l'écoutant que m'était venue la première version dans Under the iron, mais après je pense qu'il faut surtout imaginer parce que le texte ne colle pas forcément au rythme. Brefouille merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chap te plaira ^^

Akanee Snakes : Hey ! Nyaah Law est-il mort ? Pas mort ?

 **Présence d'OCs made in Nocturnis-Lepus~**

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Sylver the singing wolf**

 **He screams "Aaaaa-ouuuh"**

* * *

Law n'eut qu'à rouvrir ses paupières pour constater son torse intact et ses draps propres. Pas de tache rouge ni d'organes à coeur ouvert. Il n'était ni éventré ni poignardé, mais il manqua de sursauter en apercevant identique main de métal à son homicide si proche de son visage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Écarte-toi ! hurla-t-il inconsciemment.

La cyborg eut un brusque mouvement de recul. Elle ne sembla pas effrayée mais pencha la tête d'un air curieux.

-Tu as peur ?

Il reprit son souffle.

-Non !

-Tu avais l'air en plein cauchemar.

-Ça ne l'était pas !

-Ça l'était. Chuuut… (Elle lui caressa la joue malgré sa réticence évidente.) Tu es de retour chez toi Law, tout va aller mieux maintenant.

-Hm, pour qui tu me prends ? Je ne suis pas…

-Fou ? Je crois que tu l'es autant que moi. Je te laisse seul quelques heures et…

-Quelques heures ? Mais tu venais juste de partir ! s'alarma le capitaine.

-Quoi ? Non, on s'est expliqués toi et moi puis tu m'as assez clairement virée de ta chambre alors je suis partie discuter avec les autres ! Tu sais quoi Law ? T'as fait un sale cauchemar et finalement je veux pas savoir !

-C'était si long que ça… murmura-t-il tout bas. Moineau tu es sûre de ne pas être revenue dans ma chambre ?

-Tu plaisantes ? Tu veux sentir mon haleine ? Ces idiots ont mélangé des tas de boissons et je peux te dire que le rendu était aussi dégueulasse que fort !

-Je crois pas que ton haleine puisse t'innocenter…

-Hé, tu m'as mise en colère ! Fais-moi confiance j'ai aucun intérêt à me glisser dans tes draps !

-Ce n'était donc qu'un cauchemar… tant mieux.

Elle sembla se raidir à ses côtés.

-J'étais dedans ?

-Je crois… C'était plutôt flou, mentit-il, car il n'y avait rien de plus limpide que cette main de cyborg baignant dans le gargouillis du sang.

-Les miens sont toujours froids et clairs.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a une telle conversation ? Après ce qu'il s'est passé je suppose qu'on ne devrait s'adresser la parole que pour s'échanger des infos.

-T'es sérieux ?

-Ouais. J'ai jamais eu confiance en une mouette et c'est pas près d'arriver.

La jeune fille se redressa vivement tout à coup pleine de rage.

-J'ai mon propre symbole ! Je suis d'une faction indépendante ! Pourquoi tu t'obstines à me ranger avec eux ?!

-Parce que tu travailles pour eux. Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas que tu vois en moi ta prochaine récompense, chère Moineau.

-C'est ça Law, amuse-toi. Traite-moi comme tu veux j'en ai rien à faire !

-Vraiment ? Ne joue pas sur les mots mon petit chiot, tu ignores ce que ferait un pirate à sa prisonnière.

-Tu ignores ce que ferait le petit chiot à un connard tel que toi !

-Montre-moi donc, j'ai envie de rire.

-Va te faire foutre.

Elle jeta un foulard noir dans ses bras.

-Debout. On part dans dix minutes.

-Tu crois commander ici ? lança-t-il avec un rictus sadique. En tant qu'amante du capitaine un petit geste ne serait pas de refus.

-Garde tes baisers pour une putain.

-C'est ce que je fais.

Un grognement trahit son air impassible. Elle le décapita du regard avant de quitter la pièce au pas de course et reprendre son souffle derrière la porte. Ses doigts l'avaient démangée de lui en coller une mais elle avait vite compris que c'était tout ce qu'il attendait : de la violence. Jusqu'où irait-elle pour le faire taire ? En voilà une excellente question ! Elle n'allait pas faire taire le chirurgien. Qu'il s'amuse à la rabaisser, lui rappeler sa traîtrise, il n'était pas le premier ! Moineau partit patienter dans la salle à manger où l'accueillirent Jean Bart et Bepo. Le géant vint s'enquérir de son état.

-Pas trop la gueule de bois ?

-Bizarrement non. Et vous, ça va ?

-On est habitués.

-J'en doute pas, ricana-t-elle.

-Désolé… baragouina Bepo, on aurait voulu vous voir rester plus longtemps.

-Si tout se passe bien alors dans quelques jours vous pourrez repartir avec Law.

-Comment ça Krys-chan ? Tu ne reviens pas ?

-Non… Law et moi sommes en quelque sorte l'otage de l'autre. J-J'ai pris une direction différente ! Et tant que je serais dans la Marine Law pourra pas me blairer ! Donc c'est mieux pour tout le monde si on y met fin.

L'ours polaire s'indigna.

-Il fait semblant pour t'inciter à le quitter Krys-chan ! Il ne te déteste pas à cause de ton titre.

-Oh si ! Il me l'a fait comprendre !

-Une relation avec un pirate, un supernova en plus, te met danger, renchérit le géant. Si ça s'apprenait tu serais vraiment considérée comme une traître.

-Je le suis déjà à ses yeux. Il suffit que je porte pas la même couleur et ça y est, il me rejette !

-C'est uniquement stratégique Krys.

-Non, il a toujours voulu que je disparaisse…

Son regard s'obscurcit. _Ferraille dégage ! Tu n'es qu'un bout de quelque chose, et ce quelque chose n'est pas très beau._ Son coeur lui picota un peu. L'épée dans son fourreau à croix blanches n'avait pas eu la chance de célébrer des retrouvailles avec son propriétaire. Moineau comprenait sa jalousie. Law n'avait pas pu l'emporter avec lui, et même en cette nuit qui était supposée tous les réunir il n'avait pas eu la tête à venir la consoler de son absence. Elle caressa délicatement la ficelle rouge qui embrassait le pommeau.

-Pardonne-moi, il ne m'appartient pas, je n'aurais pas dû le séparer de sa maison. Je te le rendrai bientôt.

Un faible sourire occupa ses lèvres tandis que Jean Bart et Bepo se regardaient sourcils froncés. Les deux comprirent bien vite que sa manie de converser avec les objets avait repris et ils firent mine de ne pas s'inquiéter.

-Tu veux manger Krys-chan ?

-Non, ça ira. Faites pas les innocents. (Elle tapota gentiment l'épaule de l'ours.) Excusez-moi je veux vraiment pas vous inquiéter, je trouvais juste impoli de ne pas lui répondre…

 _Ne fais pas ta mijaurée. Tu prends le capitaine, il ne te reste plus qu'à prendre l'équipage ! Jusqu'où s'arrête ta conquête Moineau ? Je n'attends plus que le jour où mon Maître aura la force de m'abattre sur toi. Depuis le premier jour je te hais. Tu t'es toujours dressée contre moi !_

-C'est faux ! s'écria soudain la jeune fille, ses reniflements comblèrent silence des deux hommes. Pardon ! C'est elle qui… elle me provoque encore…

Le géant comme l'ours restèrent stupéfiés. Ils ne savaient absolument pas comment l'aider avec cette folie, c'était oppressant ! Leurs peurs furent quelque peu soulagées en apercevant l'homme adossé au mur de la salle à manger. Contrairement à eux Moineau semblait prête à se cacher sous la table ! Ça la dégoûtait qu'il ait pu assister à ça. Il allait encore se foutre d'elle et sa chère lame serait là pour en rajouter une couche dans sa décadence mentale. Le chirurgien s'humecta les lèvres.

-Ne lui réponds pas.

Elle pencha la tête, il parlait comme s'il l'avait entendue se faire menacer par son arme belliqueuse.

-Si tu réponds à ces choses ça n'en finira jamais. Laisse-la donc parler, miss Marine, c'est une épée.

Il s'avança prudemment malgré haine et peur mélangées dans les yeux azur de Krys, se pencha lentement vers elle, souffla sur son visage. Sa réaction de chiot apeuré pour un peu d'air le fit ricaner.

-Pas aussi brave qu'on le prétend hein…

-Laisse-moi ! Tu ne m'effraies pas.

-Mais des voix te terrorisent. Tu es risible Moineau. Retourne donc diriger ta bande de faiblards, c'est ce qui te sied le mieux.

Son ton glacial sembla la repousser vivement en arrière, elle recula d'un pas, tête basse. Elle était en colère mais ne saurait riposter cette fois. Aussi étrange cela puisse-t-il paraître elle n'avait pas envie de l'insulter en retour ni même de le frapper. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit dans une première tentative mais les mots l'étranglèrent aussitôt. C'est Bepo qui se dressa face au noiraud pour lui venir en aide.

-Krys-chan veut bien faire, capitaine, ça n'a rien d'une trahison.

-A partir du moment où on rejoint le camp ennemi ça s'appelle une trahison, et pas des moindres. Inutile de la défendre elle sait très bien à quoi elle joue.

-Capitaine… vous portez leur uniforme… et on ne vous accuse pas de traîtrise pour autant.

Il arqua un sourcil moqueur.

-Voilà toute la différence et retiens bien ça Moineau : un espion ne trahit personne puisque ses engagements sont factices et temporaires. De plus il contribue à son clan. Toi… tu n'es utile à personne. Je comprends mieux pourquoi le prix était si bas ! Tu faisais même une piètre esclave.

-Capitaine ! Vous êtes pas obligé de lui dire ça !

-Bepo, Jean Bart, sortez.

-Capitaine…

-Je dois me répéter ? Dehors !

La porte claqua en même temps qu'elle ravala sa salive. Un frisson lui parcourait les doigts tandis qu'il la jaugeait de haut en bas.

-Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? Ne peux-tu pas te défendre seule ?

-A quoi bon ? Tu trouveras toujours le moyen de me rabaisser… chuchota-t-elle. Le pire c'est que tu dis vrai. Je ne vaux pas grand-chose, en plus je suis une traître, folle, et inutile. C'est ce que tu veux entendre ? Tu veux que je te montre à quel point je peux être misérable ? (Elle renifla une énième fois et s'agenouilla aux pieds du pirate.) Law-sama, si vous voulez bien me pardonner mon insolence...

-Ça suffit ! Relève-toi !

-Les esclaves ne se relèvent pas, le savais-tu ? Ils attendent que leur maître ait quitté la pièce pour reprendre leur dignité. Cette règle vaut pour un esclave humain. Mais tas de ferraille que je suis on ne me laissait pas me relever tant que le maître ne jubilait pas à me voir humiliée... Il fallait que lui et les serviteurs me raillent, et que les dames gloussent pour leur mari. C'est si amusant de voir le robot s'écraser par terre comme une poupée de chiffon. Que vaut une traîtresse pour un capitaine loyal ? Pas grand-chose j'imagine, et encore moins si c'est une "mouette" ! Tu devrais me tuer avant que je ne déraille. C'est ce qui arrive aux gens comme moi, vint un jour où ils ne peuvent plus vivre avec et… ce sont les autres qui pâtissent. Si tu ne peux accepter ma manière de faire les choses alors détruis-moi car je n'abandonnerai pas ! Je serais toujours un obstacle sur ton chemin Law, parce qu'on est différents. S'il te reste encore un peu d'amour pour moi réfléchis-y s'il te plaît. Ce que tu n'as pas osé me faire...

Elle se releva droite et figée telle un automate sous son regard ébahi d'un tel discours. La surprise, lorsque son épaule lui frôla le bras, se muta en haine. Il la plaqua brutalement au mur lui coupant net le souffle. Ses narines se dilatèrent.

-Me suis-je plains un seul jour ? T'ai-je déjà frappée parce que j'en avais assez de te protéger ?

-N-Non…

-Tu ignores le nombre de nuits blanches que j'ai passées pour toi, la misérable esclave n'est-ce pas ? La malade mentale qui croit à la Paix ! Cette commandante faible qui enverra des hommes à la mort ! J'ai tout donné pour toi ! C'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? Tu pars te livrer à la Marine, tu m'abandonnes encore une fois ! Va faire ton numéro de pauvre esclave à Sengoku, peut-être y sera-t-il plus sensible que moi.

-Law…

-Cesse de geindre. Sois un soldat putain !

Il posa sauvagement ses lèvres contre les siennes, les écorchant presque. Son seul cri se retrouva étouffé par la langue habile du chirurgien qui la tenait captive.

-Arrête de chialer ! tonna-t-il en voyant les larmes humidifier ses cernes malades. J'aurais répété encore et encore la mort de Mir si j'avais su que jamais tu ne comprendrais !

-Ne parle pas de lui ! T'as perdu le droit de prononcer son nom !

-Moi je suis un homme libre, une commandante n'est personne pour m'imposer sa loi. Une fois cette mission terminée je te conseille de courir… Car tu auras beau te cacher derrière ton fidèle toutou, rien ne m'arrêtera lorsque je l'aurais décidé.

Ses lèvres caressèrent la joue pâle de la cyborg.

-Souviens-toi, on ne voulait pas en arriver là.

-Je t'en supplie…

-J'aimerais te dire que ça n'a rien de personnel mais tu m'as vraiment mis en colère. Va donc te rassurer dans l'idée que je fais semblant pour limiter les dégâts, quelque part c'est ce que nous faisons tous, aussi hypocrites sommes-nous. Tu regrettes ? Ta vie d'esclave n'est rien comparée aux horreurs qui t'attendent, et je peux t'assurer qu'aucun homme ne sera là pour t'épauler. Tous te fuiront.

-…

-Moineau d'or ne sera plus un oiseau de Paix, qu'importe tes efforts, c'est la Mort que tu vas servir.

-Pourquoi… (Elle mordit affolée sa lèvre tremblante. Ses yeux fuyaient les siens.) Pourquoi tu me souhaites tant de mal ?

Contre toute attente il éclata d'un rire cristallin.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Je n'ai rien souhaité Krys-ya ! Absolument rien si ce n'est qu'un jour tu me reviennes. Ça a toujours été mon droit de te revendiquer.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne me forces pas juste à te suivre ? Puisque c'est ton droit !

-Trêve de pleurnicheries. Tes dix minutes sont écoulées.

D'un geste sec il la libéra de son entrave sur son corps. Elle se frotta machinalement le poignet gauche où la chair de son avant-bras cédait ses territoires à l'acier froid. Cette main avait été faite solide, quasiment invincible. C'était le plus beau cadeau qu'elle ait jamais eue et le premier après sa perte de mémoire. La prothèse du chirurgien avait marqué une nouvelle ère sa nouvelle ère. La plupart du temps les esclaves se voient affublés de surnoms peu flatteurs pour leur rappeler quelles vermines ils sont. Son nom à elle était ferraille. Il y a énormément de choses que Trafalgar ignore… Le jour de leur rencontre sa voix avait tremblé, elle ne parvenait pas à lui donner son vrai nom comme si Disco allait réapparaître pour l'insulter et lui montrer comme les objets sont silencieux face à sa douleur. Law était en cet instant un objet, et elle n'avait pas eu la force de le manipuler. De toute manière les objets sont insensible à son contrôle. Son regard lui rappelait la froideur de ses premiers soirs après la nuit Rouge. Elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil pendant plus d'une semaine et reprenait ses forces les pieds dans la boue, rôdant après des mirages fous. Law était plus que son protecteur.

Ce dernier s'apprêtait à pousser la porte quand elle l'appela. Il se retourna. Moineau avait encore l'audace de se tenir droite et humble après son humiliation.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Dois-je en dire plus à ton compte ? Tu es une pauvre fille Krys. Plus tu te débats et plus je m'en réjouis.

Elle prit une grande voix de sorte à égaler sa cruauté.

-Je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir ! Je gagnerai !

-Et contre qui ? (Il approcha d'une démarche féline et glissa sensuellement ses doigts près de ses oreilles.) Moi ? Tu as beau m'avoir infecté avec ton sang je reste un homme dont tu ne peux te passer. Tu sais bien que je suis le seul qui acceptera d'être ton allié. Sylver est un lâche. Les pirates te haïssent. La Marine… je n'en parle même pas ! Et Joker se fera un malin plaisir à te livrer à qui sera le plus offrant. Tu vois ? Il n'y a que moi. Mais quel dommage que tu ne m'aies pas choisi hein… en espérant au moins que tu leur feras un bon chien de garde !

-Tais-toi !

-Puisqu'on en est sur les histoires du passé… je t'ai déjà parlé de ma première bataille ? J'imagine que non. Ce n'est jamais facile de savoir s'il faille tuer ou non, sur le moment il n'est question que de survie. Les êtres humains sont des animaux avec des sentiments. Menace-le, puis laisse-le vivre, et tu peux être sûr qu'il reviendra t'écorcher vif. Voilà pourquoi tu es destinée à perdre Moineau : tu es sensible. Compatissante, et tous les jolis noms qu'on voudra bien te donner. A l'issue des combats je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'en restait plus un pour m'affronter, j'avais gagné, je les avais tous tués.

-Pourquoi tu me racontes ça ?

-Il y a une nette différence entre décimer tes ennemis et remplir ton devoir. Sache-le, car peu importe qui je tuerais sous tes yeux ça ne te donnera pas le droit de pleurer cette personne.

Les sourcils de la brune se froncèrent subitement.

-Sylver, c'est ça ? Tu vas le tuer parce que t'es en colère contre moi hein ?!

-Sylver est une source d'infos, je le garde pour plus tard. Et puis… si tu avais peur de le perdre je ne crois pas que tu l'aurais apprécié.

-Fais-moi payer ma "trahison" Law ! Insulte-moi, rejette-moi, ce n'est pas ça qui me fera revenir. La Marine n'est à mes yeux qu'une passerelle jusqu'à la paix et la tête de Joker alors dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas m'attendre encore !

-Exact miss. Un pirate n'attend pas pour récupérer son dû, il s'en empare de force. Si tu ne veux pas que je te traite comme un trésor de pacotille sois une bonne commandante, regarde-les tous tomber comme je l'ai fait, et ne laisse plus personne te couvrir de sang. (Un sourire hypocrite étira ses lèvres tandis qu'elle se paralysait à vue d'œil.) Ne fais pas cette tête ! Ton cher soldat est là pour te protéger pas vrai ? N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit Krys, je suis le seul…

-… à pouvoir le faire.

Il feignit d'être étonné.

-Tu apprends vite !

-S'il te plaît… j'y réfléchirais, je te le jure ! A condition que tu ne blesses personne !

-Tu es la seule qui mérite d'être blessée, cracha-t-il en effaçant son sourire.

-Gomen nasai…

-Comme c'est adorable de t'entendre supplier mon pardon. Aurais-je pitié ? Non… bien sûr que non ! Tu m'as pris pour un pantin Krys-ya.

-C'est faux !

Il saisit son menton d'un mouvement lent et gracieux, planta ses yeux dans les siens comme deux poignards.

-Un pantin qui t'attendra selon ton bon vouloir et fera la guerre pour ton joli minois, évidemment ! pouffa le rookie. Es-tu déçue ? Je refuse d'accepter encore une fois que tu t'en ailles avec de belles excuses, sans même te préoccuper de moi. Tout ça je vais te le faire regretter Moineau, sinon je ne me prétendrais pas ton amant.

Il contempla non sans satisfaction la peur qui transpirait par tous les pores de sa peau. Sa menace s'intensifia lorsqu'il vit perler des larmes sur ses saphirs. Elle renifla pour les contenir, baissa la tête, en somme attendit qu'il se montre un peu indulgent et la laisse retourner au navire avant le lever du soleil. Le chirurgien lui tapota gentiment le sommet du crâne.

-Personne n'en saura rien Moineau, chuchota-t-il en se penchant en avant, ça reste entre nous.

-Oui…

-Cesse de trembler. Tu n'as encore jamais connu ma véritable colère.

-Law… Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ?

-Si j'avais cessé de t'aimer je n'aurais rien dit de tout ça.

La cyborg aurait sauté de joie si son coeur n'avait pas été tellement meurtri par ses mots. Mais il venait d'y déposer un baume. Elle accompagna malgré elle ses caresses sur sa tête. Law la fixait avec un maigre sourire en coin, visiblement satisfait de l'effet de ses menaces : elle s'accrochait désespérément à lui dans l'espoir de renouer des liens malgré leurs clans ennemis. Mais cette fois il ne voulait pas céder aux caprices de sa demoiselle pour un sourire comparable à mille rayons de soleil, il voulait qu'elle cède aux siens. Ils quittèrent la salle à manger lorsqu'elle eut sécher ses yeux encore humides. Dehors le ciel ressemblait à un tapis étoilé, mais même la belle voûte nocturne ne sembla pas les attendrir. Il enroula sèchement son bras autour de ses frêles épaules. C'était plus un geste de possession que d'affection et elle s'en désola. La pression se resserra dans son ventre à la vue de Sacha déjà descendue du submersible. La rousse les regarda en même temps, Krys pria silencieusement pour qu'elle ne se doute de rien. Personne ne devait savoir, c'était trop humiliant d'être son trophée de guerre ! De plus il avait prononcé des vérités si cruelles à son égard… Il la connaît trop bien et pour couronner sa haine il est amoureux ! L'amour le rend plus cruel que jamais. Chétive Moineau n'avait pas la force de s'opposer à lui aussi fort soit le sang qui coule dans ses veines. Mais Law n'est pas un tyran, elle le sait, il avait évidemment de nobles raisons qui sont ses sentiments personnels dont elle avait même oublié de se soucier. Seule la peur dans ses entrailles avait besoin d'être guérie et elle était si prenante qu'elle en avait oublié son premier malade. Elle ne pouvait lui reprocher d'être énervé à ce point mais elle craignait à la fois cette vengeance qui s'abattrait sur elle une fois son devoir rempli envers sa cause.

Le trajet fut plus silencieux et calme que le précédent. Petit chiot était resté tout du long blotti la queue entre les jambes près de son humain qui se résignait de temps à autre à lui frotter les cheveux en gage d'attention. La sentinelle avec eux n'avait pas témoigné le moindre intérêt à ces regards indescriptibles qu'ils se jetaient mais évidemment elle était au courant pour leur nouvelle dispute. _Encore une._ Décidément rien ne pouvait les calmer. Chiot et Loup ne s'entendaient que pour se sauter au cou. Le reste traverse une oreille et atterrit dans celle malavisée de l'autre ! Impossible de leur faire accepter la possibilité qu'ils aient une vie dite normale, celle d'un couple de longue date. Une idée absurde dans ces oreilles de chiens ! A quoi bon se poser quand on peut se lancer des piques et s'attirer des foudres ? Krys n'était pas du genre à aboyer sans raison mais le caractère du chirurgien ne lui laissait guère le choix.

Elle crispa doucement les doigts sur les siens en distinguant vaguement la côte entre les arbres.

-Tu veux bien t'occuper de distraire les gardes de nuit ?

-Inutile. Regarde. Il y en a déjà un prêt à nous accueillir.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, tout comme ceux de Sacha, lorsqu'elle put apercevoir l'immaculé traînassant sur le pont avec son habituel sourire moqueur. Elle souffla. Jango se ferait un malin plaisir à parler de cette escapade nocturne et il faisait partie de ce genre d'homme plutôt dur à manipuler. Si elle lui connaissait quelques faiblesses cela se serait joué en une manche, or à première vue la sentinelle était un diablotin des Enfers, de plus quasi-impossible à berner et qui ne manquerait pas d'alerter le Quartier Général si ça pouvait lui nuire. Elle se mordilla machinalement la lèvre inférieure.

-Nous avons entendu des bruits suspects, lança Krys en guise de motif exemplaire.

-Des bruits suspects ? Autant ne pas te justifier ! Tu es la commandante je te rappelle, il n'a aucune question à te poser.

-Mais vous si. Et tous les trois dehors durant toute la nuit ça cache des choses.

-Pour ma part je suis un garde, je n'ai qu'à dire que je me chargeai de ta protection. (Il émit un rire sournois.) On dirait que Barnet est la seule sans défense.

-Ça vous amuse ?

-Toutes les deux vous n'arriviez pas à dormir cette nuit, vous avez voulu prendre l'air et vous m'avez donc demandé de vous accompagner. Voici l'histoire à laquelle tout le monde croira.

Moineau s'étonna de ne pas entendre la moindre provoque ni fourberie dans son ton. Un micro-sourire fit son apparition sur ses lèvres. Elle avait toujours adoré être surprise par Trafalgar Law, et qu'il ait à peu près cessé de dénigrer la rousse n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Sa joie fut de courte durée.

-Jango n'y croira pas, rétorqua Sacha.

-Jango s'en fiche. Ce qui compte c'est que personne ne se doute de la présence du vaisseau. Soyez prudentes dans vos paroles, ils en savent déjà trop.

-Mais Sylver… bougonna la cyborg.

-N'est pas digne de confiance, coupa-t-il. Et il me déteste.

-Pas au point de te dénoncer ! Il me l'a promis !

-Les promesses n'ont plus aucune valeur en temps de guerre. C'est niet. Tu ne lui en parles pas.

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête singulier et Law s'écarta progressivement d'elles dans leur marche pour n'être qu'un garde personnel à trois pas. Le sourire du croque-mort était resté identique lorsqu'ils montèrent la passerelle menant au pont du navire il s'était même agrandi. Le soldat eut le réflexe de passer devant et ouvrir le passage, mais contre toute attente et à la surprise générale Jango resta silencieux. Quelques bruitages s'élevèrent derrière eux, les marines se savaient impuissants face à l'animosité et le sarcasme du clown, ils ne pouvaient que commérer entre eux ce qui allait se passer. Law poussa un soupir soulagé tandis que Moineau tirait son uniforme. Pas de "zombie-kun" ni de "sale garce" et c'était tant mieux. Sacha se sépara d'eux pour retourner discrètement à sa cabine. La jeune fille quant à elle insista d'une pression dans les côtes du garde pour le raccompagner au groupe d'hommes discutaillant plus loin malgré sa réticence à être vu proche de la commandante. Les soldats se mirent immédiatement au garde-à-vous en plaquant la main droite sur le coeur et en serrant le poing gauche dans le dos comme elle le leur avait montré.

-Bon retour commandante !

-Je vous remercie… Tenez-vous prêts pour l'heure de réunion, aujourd'hui commence un projet important, et je compte sur chacun de vous pour faire de son mieux. Au repos soldats. (Ils laissèrent tomber les bras le long du corps au bout d'une seconde.) Vous aussi, poursuivit-elle en se tournant vers le noiraud. Je m'excuse pour tout ça… Lex. Vous devez être épuisé par ma faute, allez vous reposer.

Ce clin d'œil complice le fit bêtement sursauter. _Lex_ était donc son pseudonyme.

-Je peux tenir jusqu'à la fin de ma garde, mais merci de vous inquiéter de mon état commandante.

-Je vous dois au moins ça…

Son chaleureux sourire aurait pu égaler plus d'un millier de soleils effervescents. Il ravit les hommes en service et alluma la jalousie sur les pommettes du capitaine qui la priait intérieurement de dégager le plancher. Moineau lui lança un bref regard en coin avant de s'en aller à ses appartements, suite à quoi ses collègues l'assaillirent de questions absurdes.

-Tu nous avais pas dit ça hein ! lança un grand blond en croisant les bras sur le torse. T'en as d'autres des mensonges du style "je ne suis que son garde" ?

-C'est la vérité, répondit-il plus tendu qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

-Mouais, mouais ! Dieu merci je sais reconnaître une femme amoureuse !

-Et un marine complètement retourné !

Il souffla bruyamment. Ces imbéciles heureux ne cessaient de l'ennuyer à chaque occasion. Il s'efforça de paraître impassible.

-Vous vous faites des idées. La commandante M-21 m'a jugé apte à la servir, voilà tout.

-Tu parles ! La semaine dernière on vous avait vus vous battre dans l'arène et ça n'avait rien d'un combat amical !

-Un malentendu. Nous nous sommes réconciliés.

-Ben oui ça m'en a tout l'air ! Elle te plaît ?

-Question stupide…

-Oh fais pas ton rabat-joie ! C'est pas comme si on avait autre chose à faire, les nanas sont vraiment la seule occupation pour un officier…

-La meilleure aussi ! renchérit un autre.

Il fronça les sourcils en soupirant, las de ces discussions traînant toujours autour d'alcool et de femmes. Il espérait sérieusement que cette pauvre Moineau ne les entende jamais la glorifier ! Trafalgar ne l'aurait pas cru mais elle était tout à fait leur genre. En même temps n'importe quelle femelle aurait su combler leurs basses attentes. Mais Moineau n'était pas bien plantureuse pour son âge, il avait toujours placé beaucoup d'espoir à être le seul à la désirer, et voir qu'il se trompait l'agaçait un peu. Il mit ses poings serrés dans ses poches pour faire mine de se foutre des louanges qu'ils faisaient à son petit chiot, tous ces compliments et ces jolis mots qu'il pensait, mais n'avait jamais su lui dire, le rendaient d'une humeur d'autant plus massacrante. Il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

-Vous avez pas fini ? Ce n'est qu'une enfant qu'on a mise sur une chaise trop haute, allez plutôt dans un bordel.

-Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Elle paraît peut-être plus jeune, mais elle est super mignonne ! Oh… tu veux te la garder ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit…

-Ok ! Qui parie que notre ami Lex se fait refouler ?

-Dix mille berrys ! Aucune chance qu'elle se tape un garde !

 _Vous seriez surpris…_ songea le capitaine. Bien que ces rumeurs sur sa relation avec la cyborg l'épuisent, il avait malgré lui le besoin de prouver quelque chose. Quoi ? Impossible à dire. Peut-être seulement l'attirance du jeu. Comment résister à un si bon pari ? Et si facile à remporter…

-Cinq millions.

-Qu… Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?!

-Cinq millions sur notre bien-aimée commandante.

-Nan mais tu t'es pris pour un bourreau des cœurs ? Elle a encore jamais vu ton visage je te rappelle ! cria-t-il en accusant le foulard qui lui couvrait le nez.

-Vous avez bien dit que je lui plaisais, à vous d'en assumer les conséquences.

-Lex cinq millions j'y crois pas…

-Il bluffe !

-Vous n'aurez qu'à demander à ma future conquête.

-Ha ha ! Prétentieux !

-Je vous le dis, il a aucune chance ! Et à tous les coups il est viré ! Fais attention Lex, oublie pas qu'elle a un loup prêt à déchiqueter les burnes du premier qui la saute !

Il déglutit péniblement sous les rires gras de ses collègues. L'attente jusqu'au lever du soleil allait s'avérer plus qu'éprouvante…

La jeune fille se glissa agilement dans sa cabine et referma la porte avec une lenteur impatiente. La fourrure grise de son conseiller avait siégé toute la nuit dans ses draps. Elle s'approchait de lui quand un grognement distinctif l'alerta.

-Tu fais du bruit… se plaignit-il.

-C-Ça fait un moment que j'ai pas graissé ma prothèse. Elle grince de temps en temps.

Il se redressa, elle rougit un peu. Évidemment que le loup ne la laissait pas de marbre ! Il inspirait la peur du prédateur, la majesté d'un animal de grand honneur, et sa musculature pas trop forte lui donnait un certain charme. Il l'invita à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Ses courtes griffes lui chatouillèrent la joue.

-Où étais-tu ?

-Rien qu'une ballade dans les bois…

-Je m'inquiète Krys. Si ton état ne s'améliore pas ça pourrait entraîner des complications.

-Je vais déjà mieux. Regarde-moi. Du moment que je ne pique pas des crises c'est que je vais bien !

-Tu aurais dû rester loin de Trafalgar…

-Quoi ?

-Je reconnaîtrai son odeur entre mille. Tu as préféré t'amuser dans les bois.

-C'est pas ce que tu t'imagines ! J'ai dit à Law mon choix. Mais tu sais… il ne l'accepte pas, il veut se venger de moi.

-Je le tuerai s'il ose, cracha le docteur.

-Non ! C'est inutile. J'ai ce que je mérite. D'une certaine façon je l'ai utilisé, même inconsciemment, et toi aussi. Et un tas d'autres gens ! J'y réfléchis mais j'arrive toujours pas à savoir si ça vient de moi ou si c'est un hasard. En un an j'ai été sauvée, puis j'ai tout perdu, désormais je suis commandante. Peut-être que sans le savoir j'étais tarée au point de me croire gentille…

-Tu es une bonne fille Krys. Tu n'as pas voulu que les gens souffrent.

-Mais Law souffre ! La guerre ne fait que commencer, je veux pas le perdre mais je veux pas non plus quitter la Marine !

-S'il t'aime autant qu'il le prétend alors il comprendra.

-Il n'est pas mon pantin pour céder à tout ce que je demande.

-Il vaut mieux ça que te faire poignarder dans le dos par l'homme que tu aimes.

-Il est loyal, plus que moi.

-C'est un pirate Krys. Sa loyauté s'achète.

Elle asséna une gifle monumentale au grand loup, qui tint plusieurs secondes son museau avant d'oser la regarder dans les yeux. Le jour se leva sans prévenir, illuminant ses yeux bleus d'un million d'étoiles et les siens uniquement des ténèbres qu'il méritait pour l'avoir offensée. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

-Law n'est pas un mercenaire !

-Excuse-moi…

-J'ai confiance en lui. Je me fiche du sort qu'il me réserve ! On pourra me traiter d'idiote naïve je l'aime et j'ai confiance en son jugement.

Il frémit. Elle était bien courageuse de crier ses sentiments, la plupart n'en feraient pas autant. Sylver saisit délicatement ses paumes gelées.

-Je m'excuse encore. C'était inapproprié.

-Excuses acceptées… bougonna-t-elle en prenant une petite voix, son regard se leva vers les hublots. Il est l'heure.

-Tu ne sembles pourtant pas prête. Quelque chose d'autre à me dire ?

-J'ai recommencé à entendre des voix…

-Ça je m'en doutais !

-Tu penses qu'un jour ça pourrait s'arrêter ? Quand je me mets à parler dans le vide je sais que ça embarrasse les gens ! Et Law a du mal à le supporter en tant que chirurgien, parce qu'il le sait, il ne peut rien faire pour moi.

-Oui… C'est quelque chose qui vient au plus profond de toi, je pense que tu es la seule capable de comprendre ce que ces voix te disent. Les éliminer n'est peut-être pas la solution.

-Elles ne me disent que de méchantes choses !

-Alors ce sont des menteuses. Mais ces menteuses, tu sais bien que c'est ton propre cerveau qui les crée, alors peut-être qu'inconsciemment tu t'infliges ça à toi-même pour obtenir la vérité. Que te disent-elles ? Est-ce qu'elle cherchent à influencer tes choix ? Je suis persuadé que tu trouveras Krys.

-Je suis juste folle. N'y cherche pas une logique s'il te plaît, je demande qu'un médicament.

-Je risque pas de t'en donner.

-Merci de ton soutien… ironisa la cyborg.

-Fais la gueule autant que tu veux je suis sûr que tu arrangeras ça par toi-même !

-Grrr…

Il pouffa.

-C'est quoi ce grognement de louveteau dernier de sa portée ? C'est comme ça qu'on fait ! (Il esquissa un large sourire carnassier.) Grrroooaaarrh !

Son rugissement fit écho dans toute la chambre. Moineau était encore paralysée par la vue de ses crocs et la violence de son cri. Elle se racla la gorge.

-Graaargh !

-Non, ça doit venir de tes entrailles.

-Groooaaarh !

-C'est ça ! Plus grave ! encouragea-t-il.

Elle réussit à pousser un grondement si fort qu'il fit vibrer sa gorge un long moment et ricaner son maître-loup. Il lui tapota le sommet du crâne.

-Absolument effrayant !

-Tu te moques de moi !

-Oh c'est très sincère tu aurais fait un bon casse-croûte pour l'alpha.

-Baka ! Je suis très douée et toi tu seras mon omega !

-Le jour où tu seras mon alpha… susurra-t-il d'un ton plus doux que moqueur.

Le visage de Moineau se referma lentement, elle se recula sans prévenir. Cette phrase du loup la troublait car elle était tout sauf plaisanterie. Sylver n'était pas clair avec elle vis-à-vis de son passé. Elle lui embrassa le museau et grattouilla ses longues oreilles avant qu'il ne se doute de ses peurs. Son conseiller la gratifia d'un timide coup de langue sur la joue : il était temps d'abandonner le cocon d'affection. Ils se firent tous deux aussi présentables que possible et déboulèrent à grandes enjambées sur le pont. Les simples soldats se tenaient en rangs militaires à sa droite, Law avec eux, tandis que l'Unité Sentinelle à sa gauche n'adoptait pas vraiment de règles conformes. Elle n'en dit rien, ils n'étaient pas nés soldats. Aucun d'eux d'ailleurs. La commandante torturait discrètement sa prothèse dans son dos. Elle prit une voix autoritaire.

-Je ne vous répéterai pas à quel point cette mission est d'une importance capitale. Ce que nous faisons pourrait bien déterminer l'issue de la lutte contre la piraterie. Mais… juste en finir est-il solution ? Si le but n'était que de "nettoyer" la zone pourquoi ne pas prendre un fusil et se mettre au travail ? Aucun pistolet n'est chargé. Ce ne seront que des subterfuges. Et… hum… (Elle feint un rire nerveux qui attendrit une fois de plus les camarades du capitaine infiltré.) Je me suis permise de fouiller vos bagages au cas où. Gomene mina-san !

-Haha non c'est rien commandante !

-Faut pas vous excuser !

-Bande de fayots…

Le noiraud leur jeta un regard meurtrier de sorte à calmer les ardeurs de ces lécheurs de bottes et attendit droit comme piquet que la commandante reprenne.

-Nous avons tous un rôle une place à tenir. Sachez qu'il en est de même du côté d'un équipage pirate. Supprimer une place est radical, mais faire en sorte qu'elle ne puisse plus être assurée est efficace et juste. J'insiste je ne veux que des prisonniers ! Ils seront chacun jugé ici-même, et qu'importe le verdict je vous demanderai de leur témoigner un certain respect, au moins ce qui est dû au statut de prisonnier. Sylver ?

-Commandante.

-Distribue les escargophones de l'Unité Sentinelle.

-Bien commandante.

Il prit entre ses griffes les petits escargots d'appel qui avaient fait le voyage avec eux et en donna un à chaque sentinelle, mais en ayant toutefois la patte hésitante près de l'immaculé. Personne n'avait confiance en Jango et ce dernier en était plus que conscient ! Sylver le suspectait de jouer sur cette méfiance commune. Il ne serait pas compliqué pour un sociopathe tel que lui de semer la discorde dans les rangs. Quant à Moineau elle récupéra aussi un escargophone dans la caisse.

-Je sais que ça ne fait pas partie du plan mais j'aimerais garder contact avec vous soldats. Ce n'est pas une nomination officielle, elle ne sera pas comptée comme une promotion, mais choisissez un capitaine de garde s'il vous plaît. Je lui donnerai cet escargophone et la responsabilité de faire appliquer mes ordres parmi son groupe.

Ils déglutirent, acquiescèrent, avant de se regarder les uns les autres en grimaçant. Les paires d'yeux sous casquette se figèrent sur le seul homme à rester calme. Law, désormais Lex, comprit vite ce qu'ils attendaient de lui.

-C'est l'occasion de gagner ton pari, "capitaine de garde" ! chuchota l'un d'eux.

-Hm… sûrement.

-Allez, qu'est-ce que t'attends !

Dans un raclement de gorge ses voisins se chargèrent sans crier gare de le pousser en avant, le jetant à moins de deux pas de la petite cyborg. Il les menaça du regard avant de se focaliser sur ces deux perles brillantes d'ambition qui le jaugeaient de la tête aux pieds.

-Dois-je comprendre que vous êtes volontaire, Lex ? demanda-t-elle malicieusement comme si elle avait vu le mauvais tour qui l'avait conduit à ses pieds.

-Je le suis commandante.

-Tenez. (Il récupéra un escargophone à la coquille bleue et blanche.) Hum… merci de votre implication. Je tâcherai d'inclure vos bons services dans mon rapport.

-La discrétion m'irait, commandante, sans vouloir vous offenser.

-Je suis d'accord, la discrétion vous va. Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de vous remercier ! ria-t-elle tandis qu'une atmosphère chaleureuse s'installait déjà.

-Je vous en prie, soyez modeste à mon sujet…

-Ce serait mentir. De plus je suis certaine que vous vous montrerez aussi utile à l'avenir.

-Je compte bien ne pas vous décevoir.

Elle approuva ses dires d'un hochement de tête et se détourna vite du soldat, au détriment de ce dernier qui aurait espéré la caresse sur sa joue que ne lui autorisait pas son rang ni la grandeur de Moineau dans sa petite armure. Ses bottes marquaient chacun de ses pas d'un coup de tambour magistral. Elle croisa les bras sur sa maigre poitrine.

-Ceci fait il ne me reste plus qu'à vous mettre en garde. Les hommes que nous cherchons ne sont pas des novices. La plupart d'entre eux sont des alliés de rookies, et ils n'ont pas été envoyés à Haldir par hasard. Ces hommes attendent notre reddition pour s'emparer de l'île et en faire leur point d'attaque. Plus ils sont proches du Quartier Général, plus les supernovas ont une chance de nous atteindre. Je vous laisse deviner ce qu'il adviendra des civils… Ces pertes inutiles sont intolérables aux yeux de la Justice. Défendez cette cause, je ne peux vous en dire plus.

La cyborg effectua son salut militaire et s'en alla, visiblement sans raison puisque Sylver lui-même ne semblait pas comprendre. Il s'empressa d'autoriser Erin à rejoindre sa position en ville et rappela à l'espion de les contacter dès que possible – avec des informations nouvelles au mieux. Du coin de l'œil le loup fixait le soldat récemment promu capitaine de garde. Il plissa les paupières, Law souriait avec des marines. Une chose bien étrange, songea-t-il, mais après tout il était un infiltré, seule sa couverture l'importait. Le conseiller n'alla contre toute attente pas rejoindre sa commandante mais demanda au capitaine de s'en charger et veiller à sa sécurité. Celui-ci partit d'un air faussement agacé par les railleries et les encouragements des autres hommes. En passant à côté du docteur il eut un sourire narquois. Le mink pouvait bien faire de son mieux pour remplacer Moineau aux commandes elle commençait à comprendre son boulot de leader, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, et par conséquent le pauvre loup perdait en autorité, chose qui lui faisait encore plus plaisir ! Law tapa trois coups à la porte avant de pénétrer dans les quartiers de la jeune fille.

-Chien-chien m'a demandé de passer te voir. Tout va bien ?

Elle haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

-C'était amusant la scène qu'on leur a joué. Moi la commandante amoureuse et timide, toi le soldat trop modeste pour se l'avouer. Le couple marionnette… On dirait que les marines t'apprécient finalement.

-Ils apprécient surtout les bons paris… Pourquoi es-tu partie ?

-Souviens-toi, je suis encore en convalescence.

-Tu te rétablis plus vite que n'importe qui, ne me fais pas croire qu'une poussée de fièvre te cloue au lit.

-Chacun ses faiblesses… Pour ma défense j'avais envie de te voir. Enfin je veux dire, jouer la comédie et être seul-à-seul c'est pas la même chose. J'aime pas m'exprimer froidement avec toi. C'est comme si on était vraiment deux pantins au service de j'sais pas qui.

-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire… Tes lèvres me manquent énormément si tu veux tout savoir.

-Tu dis ça et pourtant i peine deux heures tu me parlais de vengeance.

-Que veux-tu ? J'étais en colère ! Tu le serais autant que moi si tu avais parcouru tout ce chemin, et risqué ta vie, pour finalement te rendre compte que cette personne n'en a rien à foutre et préfère même te trahir. C'est toi qui est cruelle Moineau, ne l'oublie pas.

-Gome…

-Non. Sers des excuses aux larbins qui n'arrêtent pas jour et nuit de me casser les oreilles à chanter les atouts d'une gamine qu'ils ne connaissent même pas ! Pitié j'ai failli planter un couteau au dernier qui a osé te comparer à des diamants !

-… je suis censée dire quoi ?

-Là tu es censée t'excuser sincèrement.

Il s'approcha du lit et s'assit à côté d'elle à une lenteur affolante qui, il le savait, faisait naître l'envie. Ses mains coururent le long de ses bras jusqu'à atteindre ses paumes.

-Et m'embrasser surtout.

Un large sourire agrandit la bouche convoitée.

-Je m'excuse Law ! Mais je ne peux pas revenir sur ma décision !

-Alors tu paieras ce que vaut la trahison… susurra-t-il au creux de son oreille. Mais c'est un tout autre sujet, pour plus tard, reprenons plutôt ceci.

Il s'humecta les lèvres avant de les poser contre les siennes. Sa respiration se partageait, il en vint vite à manquer d'air et se décolla d'elle à contrecœur.

-Erin est parti. Ce sera bientôt au tour de Jango et Sorath, puis le nôtre… N'as-tu pas peur ?

-Suis-je en détresse soldat ?

-Une amusante demoiselle en détresse ! Ma commandante il est déconseillé de rester seule. Laissez-moi vous porter compagnie.

-Tu es le pire !

-Ça te fait rire en tout cas. Viens là petit chiot… (Il l'assit sur son ventre.) Ça te plairait de faire comme la dernière fois ?

-Non, j'en ai juste pas envie… bouda-t-elle malgré le désir qui lui traversait l'esprit.

-Tu préfères qu'on parle, ou aller rendre visite à ton chien-chien ?

-Ha ha ha ! Va pas le tourmenter un peu plus ! Le pauvre, je lui impose déjà beaucoup.

-C'est un chien il obéit à sa maîtresse.

-Arrête ! C'est pas drôle !

-Oh c'est la vérité.

-Le plus bizarre c'est qu'il l'a insinué Law, tout à l'heure, se rappela-t-elle. On jouait ensemble et puis il m'a dit quelque chose d'étrange… (Elle se paralysa avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux.) Law ! Law !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Il s'est piégé !

-Quoi ?

-Sylver est très malin, mais il t'a laissé des tas d'indices ! Quand il a dit que mon sang avait une odeur qui le répugnait alors que tu étais sûr du contraire il s'est piégé seul. Ça voulait dire que mon sang avait bien une odeur différente !

Elle s'empara vivement de la dague accrochée à sa ceinture et la posa contre sa main droite.

-Je crois avoir la réponse mais il faut que tu respires mon sang pour comparer.

-Moineau c'est impossible que…

-Il y a une chance ! (La lame glissa contre son épiderme, semant derrière elle un sillon ensanglanté.) Dis-moi ce que tu sens.

Le capitaine saisit son poignet et approcha les narines de sa blessure. Il huma lentement les filets rouges qui s'en échappaient pour ne louper aucune senteur, car elles semblaient nombreuses. Il y avait à la fois le fond ferreux caractéristique du sang humain, puis une odeur acide à lui en brûler le nez, et enfin ce qu'il identifia comme étant son réseau de barathel. Le tout mélangé n'était pas si affreux.

-Alors ?

-Plutôt chimique. Je t'avais bien dit que Sylver mentait.

-Mais Law ! Pourquoi aurait-il menti sur une odeur ?

-Pour me prouver que ce n'est pas ton sang qui lui fait remuer la queue comme un chien en rut…

-Arrête tes bêtises, grogna-t-elle en prenant un ton maternel. Je pensais plutôt à notre lien. Et si un infecté n'avait pas la même perception de moi qu'un simple humain ?

-C'est vrai que je n'avais jamais remarqué cette odeur avant… Donc tu insinues que chien-chien mentait pour cacher qu'il était infecté ?

-Ouais, c'est ce que je pense. Reste à savoir quand et comment je l'ai infecté…

-Quand tu étais enfant je suppose. Il pourrait être la raison de ta perte de mémoire. Admettons que Sylver ait été infecté par accident, Sirius ne l'aurait jamais cautionné, il a donc effacé tout souvenir de ton toutou d'enfance… comme c'est triste, fit-il d'une voix clairement indifférente. Tu veux que je t'achète un nouveau chien ?

-T'es vraiment pas drôle !

-Vois le côté positif, ça te fait un nouveau larbin.

Moineau réprima une grimace et se laissa tomber dans les bras grands ouverts du capitaine qui avait cessé de railler le mink. Elle le serra très fort. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer une enfant mutilée jouant dans les bras de ce grand loup gris jusqu'à ce qu'on ne les sépare un beau jour. Lorsque ses frères et sœurs étaient en vie au manoir, personne n'avait évoqué Sylver, alors elle devinait que eux aussi avaient perdu leurs souvenirs du doux prédateur. Sirius avait semblait-il été en colère au point de tout effacer de sa présence.

-Tu penses qu'il était mon ami ? chuchota-t-elle comme un secret.

-Qui sait… peut-être même plus.

-Je me sens bien avec lui… c'est bizarre nan ? Je me méfie de lui et pourtant dès notre rencontre chez Joker j'avais envie de lui faire confiance. C'était comme s'il savait tout de moi, et que j'étais censée tout savoir de lui… Sylver a autant souffert que nous durant toutes ces années, soupira-t-elle. Je devrais le laisser partir.

-Sûrement pas, il a choisi de te servir.

-Il croyait servir son amie ! A quoi bon si je ne me souviens pas de lui ? Je ne peux pas faire semblant de l'aimer, je veux que ce soit vrai !

-Laisse-le se racheter pour son absence Moineau ! Je déteste ton chien et tu le sais ! Mais j'ai un minimum de respect pour lui, alors en tant qu'homme je te demande de penser à cette dette qu'il a envers toi. J'imagine très bien Sirius le séparer de toi du jour au lendemain, sans aucuns adieux, l'insultant de traître sous les yeux de sa _fille_. Ça expliquerait son comportement il ferait n'importe quoi pour te protéger. Qu'importe qui tu étais pour lui, il te doit quelque chose. Laisse-le faire.

-Tu me disais de me méfier.

-Je ne me suis pas contredit ! Il reste un chien sournois qui met ses pattes où je n'aime pas, mais il faut reconnaître qu'il a eu du cran de revenir vers toi.

Un sourire chaud naquit sur son visage.

-Tu l'aimes bien au fond !

-Hmpf ! Rappelle-moi de lui acheter un bon collier à ton clébard !

Elle fit mine de lever les yeux au ciel. Son semblant de sarcasme était plus amusant qu'épuisant, même s'il lui donnait sans cesse envie de prendre la défense de son loup, son cher loup… Mais que lui était-il donc arrivé ?


	32. The iron sparrow and the forest's king

**Hey~**

Aujourd'hui je vous propose un chap un peu spécial fufufu... C'est un **flash-back** qui se déroule il y a bien longtemps, Krys était encore une enfant, mais je vous laisse découvrir ça ! Je peux seulement vous garantir que vous ne verrez plus Sylver de la même façon !

nikkouyoku : Moi, tuer des personnages ? Enfin ça ne me ressemble pas ! *pars se cacher dans un trou* On en saura beaucoup plus sur Sylver dans ce chap !

Traff Lamy : Ha ha je te conseille de préparer des bonbons à l'orange x) T'en auras au moins une dans la poche pour commencer !

Akanee Snakes : Bon si tout le monde veut leur payer un psy c'est que ça devient urgent visiblement... Ouais Law y a pas été de main morte avec elle. Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chap te plaira x3

Sur ce bonne lecture ! (ce titre ressemble à un conte je trouve...)

* * *

 **The iron sparrow and the forest's king**

 _ **"From today to the end of my days..."**_

* * *

-Pourquoi il n'y a pas de moineaux sur cette île Gab' ? bougonna la petite fille à la fenêtre.

Elle courut se jeter sur son lit pour y faire des bonds. Les ressorts grinçaient sous ses pieds nus.

-Ils veulent juste pas te voir.

-T'es méchant !

-Et qui veut être gentil avec toi hein… Tu m'agaces ! Je vais dehors !

-Me laisse pas toute seule ! s'écria-t-elle en arrêtant de sauter. Papa veut pas que je sorte, moi !

-Alors écoute ton papounet et me casse pas les oreilles ! Vermisseau !

-Mais s'il te plaît…

Alors qu'elle suppliait le rouquin de ne pas l'abandonner à sa triste chambre on toqua à la grande porte dans le hall. Un grand sourire illumina l'enfant tandis que l'autre la toisait de haut en bas.

-Bouge et je dis à Sirius que t'es allée dans son laboratoire.

-Menteur ! T'as pas le droit !

-Tu serais surpris p'tit moineau…

A peine eut-il claqué la porte qu'elle venait y coller son oreille pour épier les voix au rez-de-chaussée. Elle y reconnut celle de son père évidemment (Il était sans cesse au courant de tout dans le manoir.), celle de Howard, la _vipère_ comme elle aimait le surnommer lorsqu'elle était seule, et celle de son amoureux. Elle reconnaîtrait son ton poli entre mille ! La cyborg courut se faire présentable devant son miroir et nouer ses cheveux en tresse avant d'ouvrir discrètement la porte de son donjon, fouiller l'allée des yeux et se ruer à toute allure dans le grand escalier. Les menaces de Gabriel n'étaient qu'une piqûre de moustique ! Son amoureux était là pour la défendre de toute façon. Elle descendit les marches à la hâte et se vautra volontairement sur la dernière. Deux grands bras habillés d'une blouse immaculée la rattrapèrent.

-Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas courir dans le manoir ? Tu n'écoutes rien M-21 ! rouspéta Howard.

Elle sourit innocemment dans les bras de son gigantesque loup, qui soufflait exaspéré de ses stratagèmes enfantins. Howard la vipère pouvait bien lui cracher son venin à la figure ! Rien ne l'atteignait une fois blottie contre la fourrure grise et noire.

-Tu m'as manquée Sylver !

-Oui toi aussi tu m'as…

-Sylver.

Zut ! Elle se pinça les lèvres, elle en avait oublié la présence de son père. Le scientifique regardait froidement leur étreinte il n'aimait pas la voir proche des autres, ce pourquoi il ne laissait que Gabriel passer du temps avec elle. Aucune chance que le roux se lie d'amitié avec la cyborg. Sirius, toujours si sévère, fit signe à l'animal accroupi de se relever. Sylver avait les oreilles légèrement couchées.

-N'oublie pas de me ramener ta… cargaison.

-Je le ferais, Dr. S.

Il se passa un lourd silence, comme à chaque fois que son père le menaçait du regard. Il repartit avec son assistant. Sylver souffla aussitôt.

-Tu sais bien que tu ne dois pas faire ça devant ton père Moineau !

-Mais j'ai trébuché…

-Je vais finir par croire que tu le fais exprès.

Elle fit la moue. Il avait définitivement l'oreille trop affûtée !

-Tu m'as ramené des cadeaux ?

-Évidemment.

-Une poupée ? Une robe ? (Sa voix se fit minuscule comme si elle lui partageait un secret.) Enfin, non, me les donne pas…

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'en veux pas p'tit moineau ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-C'est juste que la vipère me les enlève toujours de toute façon… Il dit que tu fais ça pour gagner la confiance de papa. Mais je sais que c'est pas vrai ! C'est toi le plus gentil.

Le loup se tortilla les griffes. S'ils avaient été de la même espèce elle aurait pu voir ses joues rosir tant elle le prenait au dépourvu. L'affection n'était pas son quotidien et il n'en trouvait malgré lui qu'auprès de cette enfant. Il fouilla le hall et l'étage du regard avant de s'autoriser un coup de langue sur sa peau de lys. Elle était des rares personnes à comprendre sa nature animale sous cette blouse blanche, sous laquelle il refoulait de profonds instincts. Alors qu'il chatouillait sa pie rieuse du bout des griffes un contact quasi-gelé sur son poil le figea. Elle serrait sa fourrure avec son petit poing métallique. Il déglutit il avait encore du mal à s'imaginer qu'on ait pu faire ça à une si naïve enfant. Grandir dans la différence n'était pas chose aisée (même parmi tous les cyborgs encore en expérimentation dans le laboratoire elle était la seule avec des pièces si voyantes) et Gabriel qui ne possédait qu'un œil de modifié était là pour le lui rappeler. Pour le moment il était le seul gamin à avoir survécu à la grille de tests, mais d'autres viendront après lui tenir meilleure compagnie à la petite fille, ou du moins il osait espérer.

Il lui fit signe de monter à l'étage en silence et lui confia son sac de voyage.

-Cache-le sous ton lit cette fois. Ne laisse pas Gabriel le voir.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Obéis ou je te dévore dans ton sommeil.

La petite fit les yeux ronds.

-T'es nul comme prédateur.

-Et toi tu n'es pas très réceptive. File !

D'un geste vif elle agrippa la bretelle du bagage et l'emporta avec elle dans l'escalier. Les marches de bois avaient beau grincer elle ne s'en souciait guère et courait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le présent du loup trouva refuge sous son lit. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement celui-là la vipère ne l'aurait pas !

Moineau attendit jusqu'à la nuit tombée de trouver le courage d'ouvrir le sac. Elle était effrayée à l'idée que quelqu'un le découvre car le clin d'œil malicieux du docteur lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés dans le manoir plus tôt laissait supposer un cadeau différent de tous les autres. Ses doigts de chair se faisaient tremblants et hésitants au-dessus de l'ouverture. Elle trépignait d'impatience ! Son sourire immense se mua en expression de surprise lorsqu'il fut déballé. Dans ses paumes collées l'une à l'autre se dressait une grande boîte de bois sculpté, avec à l'intérieur un oiseau d'argent aux ailes déployées fixé sur une palette et un mécanisme à rouages qu'elle connaissait mal. Ses iris bleus brillaient d'une curiosité nouvelle.

Elle se coucha sur son petit lit et posa l'engin devant elle pour tenter de comprendre comment le faire marcher. Moineau se savait plutôt douée en mécanique : Sylver lui avait appris à rafistoler ses prothèses cybernétiques pour lui épargner les moqueries du rouquins et les piques vénéneuses de Howard. Elle se rendit vite compte que le simple fait d'ouvrir la boîte actionnait le mécanisme, qu'une petite languette coincée dans les pièces bloquait. Elle la retira et ferma la boîte. La jeune fille compta dans sa tête dix secondes avant de la rouvrir. Le choc la fit bondir et sursauter : une boîte à musique ! Elle serra fort un coussin contre sa poitrine tandis qu'une douce mélodie aiguë s'échappait du cylindre tournant et que l'oiseau gris battait lentement des ailes en effectuant des cercles sur lui-même. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était en plus articulé ! Ses ailes d'argent brillaient de mille feux sous l'éclairage artificielle de sa chambre. Elle poussait des "oh" admiratifs à chacune de ses rotations.

Son manège de haute voltige qui se reflétait amoureusement dans les yeux de l'enfant s'arrêta. Des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre dans le couloir alors elle avait fermé la boîte, à contrecœur. Moineau s'empressa de la ranger sous le lit puis de se glisser dans ses couvertures. La porte s'ouvrit, elle s'immobilisa. Mais sa peur fut de courte durée car une voix familière la réveillait déjà de son sommeil théâtral. Elle fit mine de bâiller bouche grande ouverte et papillonner des paupières. Son ami de nuit blanche soupira.

-Ta chambre était allumée il y a encore trois minutes.

-C'est pas vrai.

-Mauvaise menteuse.

Son ton affectueux la prit par surprise. Elle rougit dans la pénombre et remercia celle-ci qu'il ne puisse voir comme elle était gênée, mais il la connaissait évidemment trop bien pour ne pas se douter de ses sentiments naïfs. Pourtant son coeur emballé n'eut pas de pitié car le loup frottait doucement son museau contre ses joues rondes.

-Mon cadeau t'a plu ?

-Ou… Oui… balbutia-t-elle en se faisant minuscule. J'y ferais attention !

-Je n'en doute pas. (Il courba l'échine pour atteindre son oreille.) J'ai encore autre chose pour toi, chuchota-t-il.

-C'est quoi ?

-Viens. Je ne peux pas te le donner ici.

C'est sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'elle enfila à sa demande une paire de bottes et une veste par-dessus son pyjama, qui était une petite robe légère. Le mink veilla à la guider dans l'obscurité de peur qu'elle ne se cogne contre les murs. Elle était plus tête en l'air qu'il n'y paraît… Ils traversèrent ensemble l'aile principale du manoir pour finir devant la grande porte du hall. Il déglutit malgré tout son courage et la plus jeune serra fort sa grande blouse.

-Je veux pas ! s'écria-t-elle en comprenant pourquoi il semblait si anxieux. Papa va te punir si tu fais ça !

-Le monde des livres ne te suffira pas Moineau. Tu dois savoir ce que c'est que le vrai monde.

-Mais j'ai pas le droit… c'est dangereux…

Il s'accroupit pour chasser ces fausses idées qu'on avait soigneusement implantées dans sa tête.

-Qu'y a-t-il de si dangereux ? As-tu peur de mourir ?

-C'est écrit que les humains ont peur de la mort ! Tous !

-Qui a écrit ça ?

-Un humain…

-Mais nous ne sommes pas humains. Toi, que crains-tu ?

-Gabriel, la vipère… papa.

 _Et ces prétendues "cargaisons" qu'il te force à ramener._ Mais elle se retint de le dire. Il esquissa un sourire chaleureux sur ses crocs blancs.

-Je vais te dire Moineau, pas un seul ne peut te toucher ! Derrière ces portes tu es libre et eux ils ne sont personne pour te dicter ta conduite. C'est ça le vrai monde. Un livre ne t'apprendra pas la couleur du ciel ou le chant des oiseaux.

-Mais c'est écrit…

-Les lettres ne savent que faire des mots ! Rien ne saura remplacer les souvenirs que tu te feras dehors. Suis-moi, n'aie pas peur, je te promets qu'après avoir vu ça tu ne voudras plus jamais rentrer.

Il se redressa, elle frémit d'angoisse. Même depuis sa prison grise elle savait qu'il existait un autre monde que celui du manoir, elle n'avait juste pas le courage de le rencontrer. Sylver incarnait toute cette force dont elle avait besoin. Elle agrippa sa blouse flottante qui, sur lui, avait toujours ressemblé à deux grandes ailes blanches, et qui allaient aujourd'hui la faire s'envoler vers le nouveau monde. Les portes de la demeure libérèrent un grincement silencieux en s'ouvrant. Ses paupières étaient fermées tandis qu'un souffle inconnu lui balayait le visage. Ça n'était pas celui du loup ni d'aucun autre, il était juste là, comme un invisible ami en train de lui caresser les joues.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, impatiente de faire la connaissance de monde après celle de vent l'invisible. Krys vacilla légèrement, prise d'une sensation de vertige. Elle était une minuscule créature sous le plafond du manoir, mais alors sous ce gigantesque toit noir parsemé de diamants blancs nommés étoiles elle était lilliputienne ! Son ventre se nouait déjà, pourtant elle était excitée ! Mais tout était si immense et elle si petite. La cime des arbres paraissait toucher le ciel ! Même en levant haut les bras sur la pointe des pieds le museau de Sylver la raillerait. Moineau fixa la pénombre qui s'étendait sur tout le domaine. Elle ne tarda pas à voir que sa seule source de lumière -la blouse blanche de Sylver- avait disparu. La peur revint à l'assaut l'étrangler fermement et sans même s'en rendre compte dans la précipitation elle faisait ses premiers pas dans la terre brune.

La nuit était fraîche et sombre, décrite comme dans un livre, mais il fallait l'avouer il n'y avait rien de plus vivant. Les auteurs avaient oublié de dire à quel point sa beauté était effrayante une fois seul face à son immensité à n'en plus pouvoir compter les petits moutons du ciel. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage et avança un peu plus, toujours un peu plus, les mains plaquées contre son coeur battant la chamade jusqu'à se retrouver au beau milieu des bois. La sensations des branches et des racines sous ses pieds lui était inconnue mais pas si déplaisante. En fait elle appréciait se retrouver chaque fois face à un obstacle et de devoir l'enjamber. C'était une aventure qu'elle n'avait pas dans les couloirs du manoir toujours impeccables – trop impeccables. Moineau se fit rapidement au décor malgré les bruits nocturnes qui l'effrayaient encore. Le vent sifflait dans le feuillage des arbres, lui rappelant sans cesse qu'elle était seule contre un millier de créatures imaginaires que Gabriel fredonnait à coeur joie les nuits de pleine lune. Elle se pinça les lèvres.

-Sylver… minauda-t-elle dans une vaine tentative. Sylver…

Le hululement d'une chouette la fit sursauter. Elle se crispa. Il suffit à un buisson dans son dos de remuer un peu pour la faire partir à toute allure ! De toute évidence le loup se serait manifesté s'il l'avait entendue. Elle courait sans direction précise en jubilant silencieusement à imaginer la tête de Gabriel s'il la voyait désobéir pour la première fois ! L'herbe grasse sous ses semelles lui donnait des ailes. Mais son corps n'était pas habitué à tant d'efforts et elle ne tarda pas à sentir la douleur pointer dans ses cuisses. Moineau se laissa fondre sur un grand rocher, elle avait les poumons en feu et le front suintant. Son pied en chair lui rappelait d'une manière cruelle sa sensibilité humaine et c'était si agaçant que parfois elle aimerait être toute en métal.

Lorsqu'elle eut récupéré son souffle la petite fille laissa tomber les bras le long du corps. Sous son siège de pierre se tenait un fleuve étoilé qu'elle s'étonnait de ne pas avoir remarqué. Sa fatigue ne l'avait pas laissée entendre le doux bruissement de l'eau. Elle se pencha au-dessus pour admirer le sourire aux lèvres son reflet brouillé. Il était couplé d'un long museau.

-Sylver !

La queue du loup accroupi balayait frénétiquement l'herbe.

-Où t'étais ?

Sa truffe humide embrassa la joue de l'enfant.

-Mais réponds-moi Sylver ! s'écria-t-elle en boudant déjà.

Il poussa un jappement contre ses oreilles. Elle comprit alors qu'il n'avait pas envie de s'exprimer avec des mots à faible sonorité mais des sons plus puissants qui eux en disaient long sur les états d'âme. Le baiser mouillé sur sa joue voulait donc dire qu'il ne l'avait pas abandonnée dans la forêt. Sa poitrine se réchauffa un peu, elle sourit.

-J'avais peur sans toi…

Le docteur lui rendit son sourire en frottant son museau contre son visage, qu'il lécha de partout comme pour nettoyer une crasse inexistante. Moineau avait appris le _langage des loups_ et c'était la marque d'affection la plus forte qui puisse exister chez un prédateur. Elle rougit tandis qu'il continuait de lui exprimer toute son attention par des petits coups de langue sur la peau. Sylver n'avait pas quitté Moineau. Durant tout ce temps il était sur ses pas, à observer en silence son oisillon découvrir le monde sauvage. Jamais il n'aurait cru se prendre autant d'affection pour un humain après avoir fait la rencontre de monstres comme Vegapunk ou Sirius, qui n'ont aucuns scrupules à malmener des enfants. Il n'avait fallu à la cyborg qu'une paire de jours pour le convaincre de jouer avec elle, puis de l'aimer, alors qu'il avait perdu confiance en ces créatures sans poils. Et depuis ils étaient comme dirait Krys les "meilleurs amis du monde".

Il poussa un glapissement lorsqu'elle se mit à lui gratter les oreilles : elle avait secrètement appris dans les livres comment satisfaire les canins. Quant à lui il apprenait sur le tas l'art et la manière de s'occuper des enfants. Il lui retira ses bottes, attrapa entre ses crocs pointus le col de la petite et la fit doucement descendre dans le ruisseau. L'eau froide la fit crier de surprise. Il se pencha au bout du rocher et la poussa dans le dos avec son museau pour la rassurer. Grâce à lui elle trouva la force de bouger ses pieds glacés sur les galets. Le loup laissa tomber sa tête au creux de sa paume, observant toujours en silence sa protégée marcher dans le ruisseau à la recherche de petits trésors qu'elle aimait inventer. Sa queue touffue s'agitait malgré lui à la voir si heureuse. Il n'avait cessé de lui offrir des cadeaux à chacun de ses voyages pour au moins tenter de lui faire oublier le sort odieux qu'on lui réservait mais rien ne saurait mieux la faire sourire qu'un bol d'air frais et une poignée de paysage. La fillette ressortit trempée de la tête aux pieds et les joues maculées de boue encore humide. Ses lèvres étaient pincées et son regard implorant comme si elle attendait une punition. Le mink grogna.

-Tu es tombée ?

Elle frémit à l'entendre enfin parler.

-Ou-Oui !

-Viens là.

Elle obéit et grimpa s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le rocher. Alors qu'elle gardait la tête basse prête à se faire sermonner, son nez fit la connaissance de la douce fourrure du loup en train d'essuyer ses pommettes sales.

-On dirait un p'tit louveteau… ricana celui-ci.

-J'ai pas fait exprès !

-Vraiment ? Tu n'espérais pas encore me faire un câlin ?

Elle rougit soudainement.

-M… Mais non ! Enfin je veux bien mais…

-Je sais Moineau.

Ses doigts de métal se refermèrent. Parlait-il de ces sentiments qu'elle lui cachait désespérément ?

Elle attendit patiemment que le docteur ait fini de la "toiletter" pour s'allonger sur ses genoux.

-T'as raison, j'ai pas envie de rentrer. On est biens ici.

-Tu ne survivrais pas un jour dans les bois petite.

-Et toi ?

-Le lion est peut-être le roi de la jungle à ce qu'on dit, mais c'est le loup le roi de la forêt. Je n'ai rien à craindre.

-Je peux être la reine ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

-Quoi ?

Elle se mit à dessiner des cercles sur ses cuisses.

-C'est dans les livres les rois ont tous une reine. Pourquoi pas toi ?

-C'est ce que tu voudrais ?

Elle plissa les paupières d'un air pensif. Elle aimait secrètement le loup depuis des mois mais c'était la première fois que ce secret la rendait vulnérable. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre pour tenter de dissimuler plus longtemps ses véritables pensées, et Moineau se savait très mauvaise menteuse. Sa voix tremblotait à chaque fois.

-J-Je sais pas… Moi… Moi je voudrais bien l'être. Euh… non, oublie ! Non !

-Je peux faire une exception.

 _Oui, oui, oui ! Ça veut dire oui !_ Elle bondissait de joie intérieurement et faisait de son mieux pour se refroidir les joues avec sa main métallique qu'elle utilisait à chaque fois comme un bac à glaçons. Krys baissa les yeux en prenant soudain conscience que son petit nuage ne volait pas.

-T'es pas sérieux… Les adultes le sont jamais avec moi, chuchota-t-elle en suspectant les bois sombres du coin de l'œil comme si son père et Howard la vipère allaient en sortir.

-Tu as raison. Mais puis-je dire quelque chose pour ma défense ?

Elle hocha lentement la tête.

-Tu es la seule personne avec qui je peux agir comme ça, tu le sais. Tu ne m'as jamais vu hurler dans le manoir ou ronger des os.

-Tu le fais en cachette.

-Je dois entretenir mes crocs, se justifia-t-il, et ce n'est pas le sujet ! Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que si je devais avoir une reine, pourquoi pas toi Moineau ? Évidemment tu es trop jeune pour moi…

Sa mâchoire se crispa.

-J'suis pas stupide, je sais bien que t'es un adulte ! Mais quand je serais plus grande… moi… je veux qu'on se marie !

La cyborg se mordit la lèvre et garda ses yeux bien ancrés dans les siens, livides. Il reprit vite le contrôle de ses émotions.

-Moineau on ne plaisante pas avec ce genre de choses. J'aurais bien ri mais tu es une grande fille, je ne peux que te prendre au sérieux et ma réponse est non.

-Pourquoi ? s'alarma-t-elle. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Absolument pas… tu es adorable Krys, vraiment. (Il lui caressa délicatement les joues avant qu'elle ne se fasse d'horribles idées.) Mais tu ne m'aimes pas de cette façon, crois-moi, je le saurais sinon.

-Si ! Je suis amoureuse de toi ! Ça fait longtemps !

-Non, non… ce n'est pas ainsi.

-Dans les livres ils disent que le coeur bat fort !

-Ce n'est pas suffisant.

Le loup pressa son museau contre le front de son minuscule oiseau. Ce dernier le fixait avec du feu dans ses prunelles.

-Sylver… sanglota-t-elle. Si c'est pas de l'amour, c'est quoi ?

-Il n'y a pas de nom.

-Je comprends pas…

-Tout ce que tu dois savoir c'est que ce n'est pas cette forme d'amour. Toi et moi… c'est différent. Mais ne pleure pas p'tit moineau, ça ne change absolument rien. C'est même mieux que tu le saches.

-J-Je pensais être amoureuse…

Sa mine boudeuse et affligée le fit ricaner tout bas. Il s'allongea sur leur lit de pierre et la ramena contre son torse. Il lisait sur son visage à quel point elle était déçue. Il n'avait pas menti, il l'aurait senti en peu de temps si elle était véritablement tombée amoureuse, mais il restait tout de même en quelque sorte son premier amour. Sa première déception amoureuse aussi. Sylver lui lécha affectueusement le lobe d'oreille.

-Chuut… ça va passer. Tu sais que je t'aime à ma façon hein ? Tu ne veux pas me briser le coeur ?

-T'es pas drôle…

-Je sais, soupira-t-il, je sais pas faire rire les gosses de ton âge.

-T'y arrives parfois.

-Ah bon ?

-Ouais. C'est drôle quand papa te cherche partout alors que t'es planqué dans ma chambre.

-Tu parles ! C'est à peine s'il me tolère près de toi Moineau, alors imagine un peu s'il savait…

-Mais pourquoi il te déteste ? Tu travailles pour lui, comme Howard, et pourtant il ne déteste pas cette méchante vipère !

-Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grande.

-C'est ce qu'ils disent tous…

-Oh arrête de bouder Moineau. Tu n'aimes pas que je m'occupe de toi ?

-Si, mais avoue-le, ça te met en danger.

Il se raidit un peu contre le rocher. Un faux sourire s'accrocha à ses babines.

-Souviens-toi, rien ne peut m'arriver, je suis…

-Ouais ! Le roi de la forêt ! s'écria-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait accusateur. Je sais pas ce que vous trafiquez dans ce labo ni pourquoi tu t'en vas tout le temps mais même si je suis pas ta reine c'est à moi de te protéger ! Tu pourras toujours venir dans ma chambre Sylver. N'importe quand ! En échange… je voudrais juste que tu me mordes. (Le loup fit les yeux ronds.) Euh… tu vois j'ai lu dans un livre que le sang était le lien le plus puissant qui puisse exister ! Alors je… je me disais que…

-Moineau, tu ne peux pas me protéger.

-Ouais je peux pas ! Parce que je suis trop petite et blablabla… Mais quand je serais grande je te le jure par mon sang Sylver on n'aura plus jamais à se cacher d'eux ! Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

Le vent s'occupa à la place du loup de sécher ses yeux humides. Il se décongela.

-Ok. Donne-moi ton bras.

Elle esquissa un large sourire et lui tendit immédiatement la main. Elle devinait à ses oreille courbées qu'il n'aimait pas ça : Sylver est un gentil prédateur, il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ! Mais cette fois elle était sûre de ce qu'elle avait lu ! Sceller une promesse par le sang est plus fort que tous les mots. Le docteur n'avait pas contredit et c'était une forme d'acceptation en soi. Il lui jeta toutefois un regard hésitant.

-N'aie pas peur Moineau. C-C'est juste une piqûre de moustique !

-C'est toi qui a peur, répondit-elle figée.

-Regarde le ciel… s'il te plaît. Regarde le ciel.

-Détends-toi, tu vas pas m'arracher le bras !

Le mink poussa un glapissement involontaire, il avait les oreilles quasiment plaquées contre son crâne. Krys soupira. Peut-être n'avait-il jamais mordu quelqu'un. Elle lui embrassa doucement le museau.

-C'est moi qui te le demande. J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que ça fera pas mal. (Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé.) Si tu veux pas que je regarde alors je regarderai pas. Je regarderai le ciel.

Sa gueule s'entrouvrit légèrement au-dessus du bras de l'enfant. Elle ne lui avait jamais semblé si fragile. A peine avait-il posé la truffe sur sa peau qu'il s'imaginait déjà le goût du sang envahir sa propre bouche jusqu'à l'étouffer.

 _Je peux pas, je peux pas…_

Peu importe le nombre de fois où il les avait haïs ces singes sans poils, avec leurs penchants luxueux et leurs masques parfaits, jamais il ne leur avait souhaité du mal. Pas même à Sirius. Pas même à Howard. Et Vegapunk encore moins même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait au service de ce grand malade ! Alors faire couler le sang de sa petite Krys, son oisillon argenté, était un crime qu'il ne saurait expier.

Ses crocs pénétrèrent la chair tendre d'un simple mouvement de mâchoire. Il fit aussi vite qu'il put : pour rien au monde il n'aurait laissé la douleur s'éterniser. Dans ses narines et sa gorge se gravait aussi profondément qu'une lame le goût de l'humain. Ce dernier se muta rapidement en âcreté insupportable et senteur artificielle. L'odeur ferreuse était partie aussi vite qu'elle l'avait envahi. Comme si quelque chose avait opéré en lui.


	33. Honesty Game

**Hey~**

nikkouyoku : Merci ! Oui je trouvais qu'il était temps de lever le voile sur Sylver. Maintenant au retour au présent, où la situation n'est pas si rose.

Precky-chan : Bwerf faut pas s'excuser~ Oui un chap un peu guimauve pour le coup. Mais en même temps rien ne saurait mieux résumer le passé qu'ils ont eu ensemble qu'une bonne dose d'affection ! Et oui puisqu'il a eu du sang de Krys dans la bouche ça fait de lui infecté comme Law, ce qu'il tente de cacher tant bien que mal.

Traff Lamy : On peut dire que c'est dans la poche ! (allez rigole...) Roh t'es difficile, regarde donc mon louloup faire les yeux du chat potté é-è T'inquiètes Sylver ce serait le genre de chien qui supporte pas la crasse xD

Flo : Non pas la peine de s'excuser é-è (139 oui ça doit prendre un peu de temps...) Remarque elle a pas cessé de l'aimer alors qu'il a détruit sa vie donc c'est dur d'imaginer une dispute les briser pour de bon. Et ben si il est infecté le chien-chien ! Je prévois un second chap style flash-back pour montrer comment ça s'est terminé :)

 **Mention de Sacha Barnet, OC made in Nocturnis-Lepus x3**

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Honesty Game**

* * *

 _Cesse de te regarder. Ce n'est pas ce qu'on attend d'une glorieuse commandante._

Son reflet se brouilla dans la lame parfaite de sa dague.

-Et que puis-je faire pour ne pas me dégoûter ? Chaque seconde qui passe je me sens coupable pour Erin qui est dehors, entouré d'ennemis… Law a raison comme toujours. Je suis lâche. Je ne sers que moi-même et les autres peuvent bien mourir pour élever mon trône. Son épée me traite de monstre, et toi, qu'as-tu à me conseiller ?

La jeune fille fit tournoyer son arme sur le bureau.

 _Toi et le chirurgien avez un but commun : la tête de Joker. Il ne plie peut-être pas le genou devant toi, mais il plie le coeur Moineau. Il t'aime trop, il ne peut pas se résoudre à découvrir ta noirceur._

-Tais-toi ! rugit-elle soudain. Tu ignores tout de ce que j'ai enduré !

 _Pauvre, pauvre Moineau… N'ai-je pas raison ? Tu n'es pas pacifiste. C'est pourquoi tu reviendras victorieuse._

-Je me suis jurée de ne plus tuer.

 _L'émotion ! Au plus profond de toi tu rêves de tous les crever pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Profite de son amour Moineau ! Fais-le se noyer dans le bonheur à tel point qu'il ne me verra pas lui déchirer la jugulaire…_

-STOP !

Son hurlement fit écho dans toute la pièce. Elle jeta sa dague haineuse sur le bureau.

-Tu n'es qu'un objet, ne crois pas pouvoir m'influencer ! Une bonne commandante sait ce qui est juste de faire ! Je n'ai pas besoin de cette folie pour me guider. De plus, il serait stupide de le tuer maintenant alors que Joker le veut…

Elle se mordit la langue pour cette pensée purement égoïste et manipulatrice. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas ! Mais d'un point de vue stratégique le chirurgien était son ticket d'entrée chez le flamant.

Ses genoux ramollirent brusquement en passant près du fauteuil. Elle s'y laissa tomber.

-Tu es épuisante.

 _Je ne fais que te dire ce que tu n'oses pas penser. Les gens en confiance en toi. "Comment une si fragile petite pourrait me trahir ?" Belles paroles ! Tu es la pire et tu le sais._

-Je n'ai rien fait à personne !

 _Oui, oui… Innocente Moineau. Regarde donc les choses en face. Il n'y a qu'un monstre sans âme pour se hisser sur un trône à partir de rien !_

-J'ai tout perdu ! Je n'ai rien gagné !

 _Alors dis-le ferraille ! Ose dire dans ta belle armure que c'est toi qui est à plaindre !_

-Silence !

Elle serra le poing sur l'accoudoir de cuir. Elle se rappela Trafalgar qui lui disait d'ignorer ces ignobles objets, mais ils sont tellement pleins de vérité… Ils ne sont qu'artifices créés par les hommes et pourtant elle les sent plus honnêtes que n'importe qui. N'était-ce pas vrai ? N'avait-elle pas été monstrueuse à se cacher derrière sa naïveté pour feindre l'ignorance ? Pas une fois dans sa vie elle n'avait sauvé quelqu'un d'autre que sa petite personne, et qu'importe les nombreuses occasions elle n'avait jamais prouvé à son amant qu'elle était prête à faire des sacrifices. Law avait donné, encore et encore, et perdu énormément de temps à espérer après elle. Moineau se faisait silencieuse à ce sujet : ses beaux engagements ne savaient pas duper un toubib. Son dernier prétexte se trouvait être le mal qui ronge la pomme de leur monde. Il fallait faire la paix ! Tirer un trait sur ces chamailleries à couleurs et mettre de côté ces rancœurs. Depuis qu'elle s'était implantée la graine pacifique dans la tête les obstacles de sa vie s'étaient écartés. Le chemin était tout tracé. Avec ou sans Law.

La dague se tut sur le bureau.

La porte s'ouvrit. Un sourire poli connut naissance et mort prématurée sur ses lèvres en l'espace de quelques secondes. "Pas besoin de jouer les heureuses… ce n'est que lui." se dit-elle en le voyant fermer derrière son dos. Le chirurgien lui lança un regard absent avant de dénouer ce ridicule foulard bleu autour de son cou et déposer son masque sur la table basse.

-J'ai à te parler.

-Tu vois bien que j'ai pas la tête à me faire accuser de traîtrise. Tout ce que j'attends c'est un appel d'Erin… juste pour me dire au moins que j'ai pas fait n'importe quoi…

Son angoisse sembla le mettre en colère.

-Tu n'es pas un leader si tu te permets de faire des états d'âme.

-Commence pas à me juger ! Personne ne peut être comme toi…

-Je ne te parle pas de froideur et je ne te demande pas non plus de te comparer à moi. Tout chef sait quand il faille s'inquiéter ou non. Erin ne peut faire son travail correctement s'il se rend compte à quel point tu crains pour sa vie. Idem pour chacun d'entre eux. Tu n'es pas leur mère tu es leur commandante. Prouve-leur par un masque impassible qu'il n'y a rien à craindre, car il n'y a rien à craindre. C'est du moins ce qu'ils doivent penser.

Elle souffla bruyamment même si une part d'elle-même retenait la leçon.

-Autre chose Law ? Ou c'était juste pour venir me voir me ronger les ongles ?

-Oh non crois-moi depuis qu'on a ce lien cérébral te voir te morfondre n'est plus un tel plaisir ! lança-t-il de bon coeur. (Son visage se referma aux plaisanteries.) J'ai des choses plus sérieuses à te dire en fait… C'est assez compliqué alors il va falloir que tu m'écoutes attentivement.

-Mauvaise nouvelle ?

-Si ce n'était que ça… Notre amie Barnet s'est trouvée être la cible de Jango.

-Quoi ?! s'écria-t-elle horrifiée. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ?

-Je suis désolé Moineau. J'étais sûr qu'il s'en prendrait à l'un des nôtres et pourtant je n'ai rien fait.

Elle arqua un sourcil, retenant une once d'espoir à l'entendre les considérer comme un seul et même groupe.

-Vegapunk a trafiqué des choses aussi étranges que Sirius. Jango est contaminé par une drogue que je n'ai pas encore identifiée et il l'a refilée à Sacha en lui faisant boire son sang.

Le chirurgien articulait lentement comme s'il avait peur qu'elle le comprenne mal, mais elle avalait chacun de ses mots et en avalait tellement qu'elle avait envie de vomir. Moineau se recroquevilla sur elle-même, impuissante.

-Pourquoi… j'ai pas pu empêché ça…

-On n'en savait rien petit chiot. Tu n'y es pour rien je t'assure.

-Me trouve pas d'excuses !

-Je dis ce que je pense. Maintenant écoute-moi bien car ça je ne peux pas le faire sans ton avis. (Il s'humecta les lèvres.) Sacha est dans l'infirmerie, elle est sous la surveillance de Sylver…

-Bouge. Je dois la voir.

-Non. Laisse-moi finir ! Sacha commence déjà à avoir des symptômes anormaux et je doute que ça s'arrête. Est-ce que tu peux croire qu'elle entend des voix ? Pas des objets comme toi Moineau, elle entend les pensées des gens à proximité. C'est juste… incroyable.

-T'es pas sérieux…

-J'aimerais ne pas l'être !

Son ton se fit plus grave, tout comme son visage. Il prit solidement les épaules de la commandante.

-Elle a vu à travers moi. La nuit Rouge n'est plus un secret désormais.

-C'est impossible…

-Une chance qu'elle soit encore vulnérable à ses nouvelles capacités, sinon elle en aurait appris encore plus. Mais elle en sait déjà assez pour me haïr et elle continuera de fouiller sur nous. C'est une menace.

-Comment tu peux dire ça ? Elle a rien demandé !

-Tout ce qu'elle entend on ignore si elle est la seule à l'entendre, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que cette drogue donne des capacités surhumaines qu'elle doit apprendre à maîtriser. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi ce serait déjà fait… soupira-t-il. Sauf que c'est toi qui commande ici Moineau. Je te demande de mettre Sacha en isolement immédiatement avant qu'elle ne lise encore les pensées de quelqu'un et surtout pas les miennes.

La jeune fille arqua un sourcil.

-Est-ce que t'es complètement malade ? C'est Sacha ! Pas une espèce de monstre ! C'est pas la mettre en cellule qui va l'aider !

-Sylver continuera de traiter son cas et je l'aiderai. À distance.

-Hors de question je ne la mettrai pas dans une foutue prison !

Elle croisait les bras sous la poitrine, impassible malgré les révélations du capitaine. Ce dernier leva les yeux aux ciel visiblement agacé par sa détermination à protéger la moindre bestiole sur son chemin ! Mais la rousse n'était pas une quelconque bestiole. Il prit la cyborg dans ses bras, s'assit à sa place dans le fauteuil et la déposa sur ses genoux. Elle le fuyait du regard d'un air désintéressé et pourtant il pouvait ressentir jusque dans ses entrailles comme elle était bouleversée.

-Crois-moi je ne te le demanderai pas sans une bonne raison Moineau. Parfois il faut faire des choix difficiles si tu veux te protéger toi et les tiens… Pour le moment elle est dangereuse et instable, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. (Il coinça sa mâchoire entre ses doigts pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.) Tu dois me faire confiance. On ne peut pas lui permettre de découvrir si facilement nos secrets, chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille comme le sifflement d'un serpent. Tu dois me croire petit chiot, on ne peut avoir confiance qu'en _nous_ désormais… Nos secrets doivent rester les nôtres.

Il embrassa son front encore chaud de colère. Ses doigts enlaçaient tant bien que mal sa prothèse soudain figée comme si elle était la main d'une poupée. Elle se fit minuscule contre son torse, puis releva la tête, son regard était quasi-suppliant. Elle lui susurra des paroles d'un ton si triste que sa voix avait l'air de plonger dans un gouffre. Un couinement retint ses larmes imaginaires de dégouliner sur tout son visage.

C'était oui. L'ordre de faire isoler Sacha Barnet, aussi amer fut-il pour la commandante, avait bel et bien été donné.

Le chirurgien la berçait dans ses bras comme pour la consoler après ce choix égoïste qu'il ne tarderait pas à faire savoir à la principale concernée. Lui aussi culpabilisait évidemment, mais il valait mieux prendre des précautions que s'étonner un beau jour d'être trahi par tous. S'il avait bien un point commun avec son amante folle c'était les tiroirs dans sa tête. Tous bien rangés, bien complets. Ses souvenirs casés comme des bibelots dans une étagère fermée à clef. Pour rien au monde il ne laisserait encore quelqu'un le faire se sentir vulnérable à ouvrir ses tiroirs sans demander aucune permission. Sacha l'avait pris par surprise et ça n'arriverait plus.

La jeune fille se laissa choir contre lui. Elle avait perdu toutes ses forces à défendre la liberté de Sacha, aussi courte fut sa rébellion. Ses yeux mi-clos se tournèrent lentement vers la dague posée sur le bureau. Un sourire brisé lui déforma la bouche.

-Laisse-moi seule maintenant…

-Tu comptes rester assise là à déprimer toute la journée ?

-Exactement ! Va me chercher du vin dans le garde-manger.

Il souffla de colère en retirant sa casquette blanche.

-Non.

-C'est un ordre !

Il dégagea sèchement ce doigt d'acier qui le visait entre les deux yeux.

-Qui tu comptes impressionner à te bourrer la gueule ? cracha le noiraud. Est-ce que mon propre exemple te suffit pas ? J'ai délaissé mon propre équipage et il n'y a pas intérêt à ce que je te vois faire la même chose car je ne risque pas de couvrir tes conneries encore une fois !

-T'insinues que tu prends tout à ma place ? Je crois pas nan !

-Alors comment tu expliques que je sois le seul à avoir le cran d'accuser la "gentille" Moineau ?

-Peut-être parce que je n'ai rien fait MOI !

-Peut-être que c'est ça le problème : tu fous rien ! T'es là à te morfondre pour des gens que tu connais à peine mais moi… ça t'échappe complètement. Est-ce que j'existe encore sous cet uniforme ? Ou alors je suis juste un autre de tes pantins !

Elle fit la moue à contrecœur.

-Oh… donc si j'ai bien compris tu te sens délaissé. Pff. Je viens de condamner Sacha, malade, à l'isolement ! cracha la cyborg. Et toi tu oses passer pour le pantin ! Tu te trouves pas un peu égoïste ?

-Je me fais une raison. Cesser de vivre pour regarder la souffrance des autres va pas t'aider à bouger de ton bureau.

-Vas-t'en…

-Arrête de subir tout ce que tu vois en m'ignorant ! Je suis resté pour toi et c'est comme ça que tu me traites ? Ressaisis-toi Moineau !

Un soupir agacé siffla entre ses dents.

-Dommage que sois pas à la hauteur de tes attentes. La ferraille ça se brise Law !

-Je connais pas de ferraille, je connais cette imbécile de cyborg qui va me faire le plaisir d'écouter avant que je ne m'énerve.

-Pas d'ordres par ici… chuchota-t-elle avec lassitude en déniant toute responsabilité du doigt. Tu n'es plus mon capitaine depuis longtemps.

-Exact. Ça ne veut pas dire que je dois me ficher de ton état bien au contraire ! Tout le monde ici se démène pour faire de ton rêve une réalité et toi tu mimes une dépression misérable ! C'est toi l'égoïste. T'as jamais bougé de ton cocon soyeux, ni pour moi ni pour quelqu'un d'autre. Maintenant tu vas le faire et t'as intérêt à le faire !

-Laisse-moi tranquille.

-À quel point tu tiens à ton chien ? J'ai hâte de le savoir.

-Ne touche pas à Sylver !

-Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour te lever ? Tu crois que tu peux le défendre depuis ton fauteuil ? Pathétique. C'est tout ce qu'il vaut pour toi ? Oh c'est vrai… tu ne te rappelles même pas de lui. Comme c'est triste. Je dois pleurer Moineau ? Hein ? Tu veux que je pleure avec toi ?

-La ferme !

-Il pourrait bien se faire trancher la gorge sous tes yeux que tu ne dirais rien.

Son regard jusqu'alors seulement haineux s'incrusta de poison. Elle se leva.

-Content ?!

-Sacha sera bien traitée, j'y veillerai. Erin t'appellera bientôt j'en suis sûr. Quant à toi tu as besoin de prendre l'air, la mauvaise humeur te réussit pas.

D'un bref sourire moqueur il réussit à décontracter ses épaules nouées d'angoisse. La jeune fille repoussa son bras lorsqu'il voulut l'accompagner à la porte, cette dernière qu'il faillit se prendre dans la tête et ça n'avait rien d'un accident. Elle lui lança une moue d'excuse qui bien évidemment n'en était pas une.

-Alors, où on va ?

-Où crois-tu qu'on puisse aller ?

-Relis donc ton règlement soldat. J'ai interdit les sorties sans mon consentement. Alors demi-tour et à ton dortoir ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

-Ça suffit tes caprices ! Passe devant, on quitte ce fichu bateau.

-On est sortis exceptionnellement hier soir pour voir comment allaient les Heart et pour les prévenir mais ça s'arrête à là ! On doit faire preuve de discrétion.

-Au diable la discrétion !

Il saisit son poignet en ignorant sa grimace et la conduit sur le pont, toujours et encore habité par les commérages de ses collègues. Ceux-ci ouvrirent de grands yeux en le distinguant de loin, dissimulé derrière son masque et sa casquette, et tenant fièrement la main de sa commandante comme pour clamer sa plus belle victoire. Law leur jeta un regard prétentieux auquel ils répondirent un pouce en l'air et des rires gras. Moineau arqua un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as trafiqué ?

-Rien qu'un pari innocent.

-Tu l'as gagné ?

-J'aurais pu, je l'ai pas fait. Mais ça ils ne le savent pas, ricana-t-il sournoisement.

-Escroc.

-Je passe le temps comme je peux ! Même si je t'avoue que ce n'était pas équitable. Enfin vu que je n'ai pas profité de mon avantage c'est comme si j'avais gagné d'un certain point de vue.

-C'était quoi ?

-Une nuit dans tes bras.

Elle se statufia quelques secondes.

-Tu mériterais que je te gifle !

-Prends en compte le fait que je ne t'ai pas touchée.

Il se figea lui aussi en attendant sa prochaine menace, mais Moineau haussa nonchalamment les épaules et esquissa un sourire amusé.

-Ça te va tellement pas d'être innocent !

-Et toi de déprimer.

Elle lui tira la langue et trottina jusqu'au vieux quai où ils avaient accosté. Les vieilles planches de bois semblaient fragiles sous leurs pas. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer ce qu'il arriverait si ce petit ponton venait à s'effondrer juste sous leurs pieds… Le destin de Law était tout tracé : il ne pouvait pas nager avec un fruit du démon. En revanche, elle, elle ne s'était jamais essayée à la natation et ses prothèses seraient sans doute un lourd handicap. Donc elle coulerait avec lui.

La jeune fille retira sèchement sa paume de la sienne.

-Tu détestes ça de toute façon…

-C'est arrivé si peu de fois en un an qu'on se tienne la main et tu vas m'en priver ?

-J'ai dit que tu n'aimais pas, c'est différent.

-Donc tu prétends que je peux avoir une relation avec toi en étant à la fois dégoûté à l'idée de te toucher ?

-Arrête d'inventer.

-J'essaie juste de comprendre. Parfois on dirait que tu t'exprimes avec des formules. J'ai beau avoir un bonne mémoire tu les changes à chaque fois que tu me quittes.

Elle déglutit péniblement et esquiva la conversation d'un changement de direction. Krys ne faisait que marcher, pourtant rien que sa démarche le perturbait. Elle était droite et solide malgré sa taille vulnérable et gardait en permanence le poing sur la dague accrochée à sa ceinture. Ce qu'il venait de lui dire n'était en rien un reproche, seulement de quoi la faire réfléchir. Elle était vite perdue dès que les choses n'allaient pas dans son sens. Le chirurgien pressa un peu le pas avant de se faire distancer. Lorsqu'il arriva côte-à-côte avec son épaule c'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'il la bouscula.

-Hé ! Tu peux pas marcher droit ?

-Je te retourne la question miss.

-Grrr…

Il souffla, amusé. Il avait beau la sermonner pour ça elle continuait à grogner dès qu'elle était contrariée.

-On va juste marcher en silence ? Tu n'aurais pas des choses intéressantes à me dire ? demanda Law.

-Du genre ?

-On a tous les deux été sous les ordres de Joker, donc je le connais assez bien moi aussi. Quand tu as choisi de repartir avec lui je me suis demandé à quel point il pouvait t'apprécier pour envoyer Gladius te chercher.

-Tu te trompes il me haïssait. J'étais que l'ordure qu'il avait ramassée ! Tout ce qu'il restait de ce que t'as fait… ajouta-t-elle non sans un regard dédaigneux.

-Il t'affectionnait Moineau.

-Le jour où la torture sera une démonstration d'affection. Il me détestait, point final.

-Si tu le dis…

Intérieurement il grimaçait. Évidemment que Joker tenait à elle d'une manière ou d'une autre ! Ça crevait les yeux : jamais il n'aurait fait se déplacer un membre de sa "famille" pour une misérable cyborg qui aurait même trop peur pour oser dénoncer ses crimes à la Justice. Moineau n'allait rien cafter. Elle ne constituait pas une menace. Donc sa seule et unique raison de la chercher était un attachement particulier qu'elle savait, mais refusait de reconnaître. Son bourreau la dégoûtait.

Leur silence commun devint vite assourdissant. La jeune fille donna un coup de pied dans une branche morte. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, son ton était boudeur.

-J'ai pas envie de parler de ce genre de choses ! C'est pénible et ça nous avance à rien !

-Alors de quoi on parle ?

-On parle pas ! s'exclama-t-elle comme une révélation.

Krys s'immobilisa. Un curieux souvenir lui revenait. Elle n'arrivait pas à le visualiser dans sa tête, mais c'était comme si on lui chuchotait que parler ne mènerait qu'à la discorde avec le noiraud. Elle supposa que c'était encore sa dague bavarde qui s'acharnait à la rendre confuse. Cette fois-ci elle l'avait écoutée. Il ne pipa plus mot. Seul le regard éperdu qu'ils se lançaient faisait office de traducteur au silence qui le faisait taper du pied.

Elle s'assit en tailleur contre un tronc imposant, il l'imita et s'assit face à elle. Moineau lui semblait plus placide que tout à l'heure, peut-être même un peu trop pour sa nature enfantine. Elle mit les mains à plat sur ses genoux.

-On parle pas, on joue. C'est un jeu que m'avait appris Mir. Tu ne peux pas mentir, c'est contre les règles. Il faut toujours dire la vérité. Seulement la vérité. Si tu mens ton adversaire doit être rapide et deviner.

-Quel est le but ?

-Commence. Je te laisse l'avantage.

Il fronça les sourcils. Son explication du jeu n'avait pas été très claire, mais ça lui laissait au moins l'embarras du choix dans sa manière de jouer les mots.

-Ok. Première question, facile pour débuter. As-tu pris ton déjeuner ?

-Pff… Oui ! répondit-elle péniblement.

Il valida la réponse.

-Vérité. Passe.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et une moue amusée comme si sa question allait s'avérer affreuse.

-Quand tu m'as demandée de placer Sacha en isolement, qui voulais-tu aider ?

-Toi, Barnet, tous ceux qui pourraient être exposés à ses symptômes et cette drogue infâme.

Sa lèvre se tordit d'agacement.

-Vérité. Passe.

-Bien. Tu n'as jamais tué de ton plein gré, annonça-t-il en levant le menton.

Sa bouche se déforma un peu plus. Elle le fusilla du regard.

-Mensonge.

-Ta règle est détournée : c'est moi qui suis censé dire si tu mens ou pas.

-Mais tu n'as pas posé de question ! Tu l'as affirmé !

-Vraiment ? C'est une question d'interprétation Krys-ya, siffla-t-il tout sourire. Quoi qu'il en soit tu as perdu ce tour. Passe.

La cyborg grinça des dents avant de se reprendre. Elle analysa minutieusement son air prétentieux. Il avait choisi de manipuler les mots, tant mieux. Il était toujours si sûr de lui que ça l'épuisait ! Elle grommela.

-J'ai tué des innocents !

Elle lui balança un sourire en coin. _Alors, comment tu vas t'en sortir cette fois ?_ Le vent qui souffla entre les arbres sembla emmener avec lui sa victoire prématurée et la déposer sagement sur son visage. Elle inspira profondément, posément…

-Tu me fais une confession Moineau ?

Son ton rieur lui arracha brutalement son doux sentiment de sérénité.

-Je parle de toi ! Ma question est : as-tu tué des innocents ?!

-Voilà qui est plus clair… Moui, je suppose que certains n'étaient pas coupables devant la loi, même si de mon point de vue personne n'est vraiment innocent.

-Vérité. Passe.

-M'aurais-tu tué si je n'étais pas une issue ?

La réponse fusa tel un éclair, cette question nécessitait pourtant de la réflexion.

-Oui.

-Mensonge.

-Des preuves ? Comment tu peux vérifier que je mens ?

-Ce n'est que mon hypothèse Krys-ya. Tu as répondu trop vite, par conséquent je juge la réponse fausse. Recommençons. As-tu déjà essayé de me tuer ?

Cette fois-ci la jeune fille eut au moins l'air plus concentrée. Son sourcil droit se leva, elle se pinça les lèvres.

-Non…

-Vérité. Passe.

-Est-ce qu'un jour tu vas me tuer ?

-Non.

Tout comme elle juste avant il avait répondu dans la seconde, et pourtant avec lui ça paraissait plus vrai. Moineau entortillait une petite tige verte autour de son doigt. Elle se rappela que Law était des meilleurs joueurs qu'elle connaisse.

-Mensonge.

-Vérité.

L'herbe se déchira dans sa main. Elle se dressa d'un bond sur ses pieds. Un pli soucieux se creusa entre ses sourcils. Law resta parfaitement détendu, mains dans les poches tandis qu'elle lui tournait autour comme un fauve affamé.

 _Il ment, il ment, il ment !_

 _Il brise la règle !_

Elle massa un point douloureux sur son front comme si ça pouvait stopper ces voix démentes.

 _Menteur, menteur, menteur !_

-Tu hésites. Tu ne me crois pas Moineau ?

 _Il détruit tout, ne lui fais pas confiance ! Le jour où tu seras un obstacle il te détruira comme tous les autres !_

 _Ce jeu ne signifie rien pour lui ! Il ne peut pas comprendre !_

Son ventre se noua d'angoisse, elle ne parvenait plus à lever la tête. La trace de ses bottes rôdant telles des vautours autour de l'homme était restée dans l'herbe grasse. Elle s'accroupit soudain, lui jeta un regard, mais trop fugace pour qu'il ne l'examine, et reprit son manège imperturbable. Cette sixième et dernière manche la laissait perplexe hormis les harpies dans sa tête qui s'acharnaient à la faire voir rouge. Elle serra fort le pommeau de sa dague et une des voix poussa un crissement étouffé dans sa tête. Mais sans parvenir à faire taire les autres. Moineau abandonna vite cette torture imaginaire : son cerveau était le seul responsable et loin d'elle l'envie de s'exploser le crâne pour y remédier.

-Je ne mens pas Moineau.

-C'est un jeu… susurra-t-elle. Tu ne le prends pas au sérieux !

-Détrompe-toi je n'ai fait que dire la vérité. Jamais je ne te tuerai pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai déjà pensé à le faire !

Elle se figea, horrifiée.

-Quoi ?

-C'était au manoir. Une nuit avant… que je ne les tue. Je me disais que c'était mieux de ne pas te laisser vivre avec ça. Tu n'avais rien demandé comparé à moi ! Tu voulais juste enfin vivre comme une personne normale. Mais j'aurais pas pu te donner cette vie, surtout pas après avoir détruite celle que t'avais déjà. Alors je m'étais dit cette nuit, quand je me suis allongé à côté de toi, que tu serais peut-être la première.

-Pourquoi… pourquoi t'as changé d'avis ? Pourquoi moi ?!

-Je te l'ai déjà dit : t'avais l'avenir devant toi. Il fallait juste que tu te ressaisisses un peu, que tu te relèves après ça… J'ai longtemps pensé que tu étais morte. Suicide ou par brûlures, je sais pas. Toute possibilité était bonne pour oublier comme je regrettais. J'ai voulu que tu sois morte. J'ai voulu que tu vives. Ainsi de suite chaque jour jusqu'à ce que le hasard fasse la part des choses. Je n'avais pas le droit de t'enlever ton avenir Krys-ya. T'avoir épargnée est la seule chose que je ne regrette pas de cette _nuit Rouge_.

 _Menteur, menteur, menteur !_

Ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner. Elle plaqua ses paumes contre ses tympans pour faire cesser cette cacophonie de voix aiguë, sans succès. Le chirurgien avait beau avoir les lèvres qui remuaient elle ne l'entendait plus.

 _Rien que des mensonges !_

Elle poussa un cri de détresse qu'elle-même n'entendit pas.

 _Il aurait dû crever._

Sa tête était comme broyée parmi ces hurlements rageurs.

 _Ressaisis-toi et tue-le bon sang !_

L'acide lui brûla la gorge comme si cette simple pensée la dégoûtait au point d'en vomir. C'était comme une règle intégrée à un programme imaginaire de son cerveau : elle ne devait pas tuer Law. Le blesser oui, terriblement même, mais jamais le tuer. Ce dernier s'était relevé et tentait en vain de l'approcher. Krys avait la sensation d'être comprimée dans une minuscule boîte, puis écrabouillée, totalement annihilée. Il ne restait pas même une poussière d'elle.

La jeune fille se donna un violent coup sur le crâne. D'abord avec son poing d'acier, ensuite en se tapant le front contre un arbre avant d'être soudainement immobilisée. Elle plissa les paupières. Le capitaine semblait alarmé, inquiet, apeuré, et lui criait des choses qui se brouillaient immédiatement dans ses oreilles. Les voix lui coulaient comme du sang dans les tympans et il y en avait tellement qu'un bouchon devait déjà l'avoir rendue sourde. Elle tenta de lever les mains pour agripper sa tête prête à imploser mais Law la plaquait fermement au sol. Peut-être comprenait-il enfin quel genre de folie la traversait.

La cyborg se mordit fort la lèvre en priant pour que ça cesse. Pendant une demi-seconde elle crut bien avoir envie de sortir sa dague et se l'enfoncer dans la tempe. Mais le chirurgien était au-dessus d'elle prêt à réagir. Il la tenait fermement pour l'empêcher de se blesser à nouveau. Des filets rouges lui coulaient déjà sur tout le visage.

Lentement mais sûrement les harpies se turent comme si elles avaient bien compris que leurs hurlements ne la changeraient pas, et elle recouvra une totale audition. Moineau commença par s'entendre suffoquer et renifler, puis elle entendit Trafalgar lui faire signe en claquant des doigts pour vérifier sa réaction au bruit. Il l'aida à s'asseoir. Son expression était toujours si terrorisée à l'idée qu'elle puisse retomber ou en profiter pour se frapper le crâne. Cette fois-ci le chirurgien ne cachait pas sa peur et gardait volontairement ses mains près des siennes pour empêcher ça. La cyborg se pinça les lèvres d'un air coupable.

-Je suis désolée… ça faisait si mal…

-Est-ce que ça va mieux ? s'enquit le chirurgien. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Les voix étaient de plus en plus fortes… elles me demandaient des choses affreuses ! s'écria-t-elle en constatant qu'elle s'était ouvert le front. J'avais envie de me tuer, c'était insupportable….

-Ce n'était qu'une crise ! Juste une crise Moineau. C'est passé. Viens, viens là. (Il posa délicatement sa tête blessée contre son uniforme.) Chuuut… Respire. C'est bien mon petit chiot, c'est très bien…

Intérieurement elle soupirait. Ce ton désespéré elle le reconnaîtrait entre mille. Law avait cru qu'elle ne sortirait pas de cette illusion. Il la tenait dans ses bras comme un ultime joyau et lui caressait les cheveux avec une tendresse qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas si souvent. Le chirurgien lui baisa le front malgré le sang qui y séchait.

-Reste avec moi, supplia-t-il tout bas.

-Je vais bien Law. C'était qu'une crise. J'ai été perturbée et… elles en ont profité pour m'insérer des sales idées dans la tête !

Il la serra encore plus fort.

-Je t'ai pas menti Krys, ok ? J'ai pas menti.

-Je sais… j'ai toujours été la seule à mentir dans ce jeu. Mir aussi ne mentait pas.

D'ordinaire le souvenir de son grand frère le mettait mal à l'aise, mais cette fois il réussit à esquisser un sourire nostalgique en pensant à lui, et pour parer à son désarroi.

-Il était trop honnête.

-Je suis d'accord. Il est mon modèle et pourtant j'arrive qu'à faire le contraire de ce qu'il approuve !

Sa tête pencha légèrement suite à la colère qui lui donnait des vertiges. Law se précipita sur elle, croyant qu'elle affrontait déjà une nouvelle crise mais elle le rassura d'un bref regard. Après s'être agitée dans tous les sens elle se sentait si faible que même parler devenait pénible.

-Accroche-toi, on va rentrer au bateau.

-Non… Pas tout de suite.

Elle tira son uniforme taché de sang et le capitaine s'écrasa sur elle.

-Laisse-moi arrêter de me battre… supplia-t-elle, juste quelques secondes…

Les rayons qui frappaient le sol entre les feuillages faisaient briller ses yeux humides. Sa bouche écorchée caressa d'abord la sienne, lentement, avant de se presser contre elle. Le chirurgien sentit ses poils se hérisser sur sa nuque. Il était quelque peu honteux de n'avoir pas vu comme c'était dur pour elle de gérer ses facettes. Être commandante M-21, _ferraille_ et Krys en même temps lui donnait la sensation d'être en guerre constante. Elle avait toutes les raisons de se morfondre dans son bureau, en plus de la décision prise tout à l'heure vis-à-vis de Sacha Barnet. Law s'en doutait bien : le pouvoir avait toujours détruit les gens comme elle. Moineau n'allait pas pouvoir voler longtemps avec ce poids dans les ailes. Impossible. Il lui rendit ce timide baiser aussi langoureusement que possible.

-Donne-moi plus de responsabilités, chuchota-t-il quasiment collé à sa bouche. À moi et à Sylver.

-Non… je peux pas…

-Tu t'es assez enfermée là-dedans. Il est de temps de compter sur tes infectés.

L'idée la fit frémir de dégoût. Elle se remémora sa première tentative de manipulation sur le chirurgien – cet échec cuisant. Il n'était alors pas infecté par son sang et elle rêvait encore de le détruire. Aujourd'hui tout s'inversait et la simple pensée de le forcer à commettre des choses atroces en son nom et par sa main l'horripilait.

Law et Sylver n'étaient pas ses marionnettes, sinon elle ne serait pas bien différente de Joker et ses pouvoirs démoniaques. La cyborg s'accrocha à ses épaules pour se redresser.

-Je verrais… ce que je peux vous confier.

-N'aie pas peur. Tu t'en sors mieux que la plupart des gens crois-moi, surtout vu ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête.

-J'aime ton humour.

-Et moi j'aime t'entendre rire à mon sarcasme. Un dernier bisou avant de rentrer ? Si tu pouvais me laisser une marque pour le plaisir de faire grimacer mes collègues ce serait adorable…

-Oh ça oui tu vas avoir une jolie marque, cracha-t-elle en serrant le poing autour de sa dague. Tu préfères que j'abîme ton joli visage ou ta virilité ?

-Je t'avoue que le choix est difficile… Et si on décidait ça au chaud ? (Il prit un ton enjôleur.) Pourquoi pas ce soir, quand tu auras repris des forces et moi terminé ma garde…

-Excellente proposition soldat. J'y réfléchirai !

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête vigoureux et la cueillit entre ses bras. La jeune fille courba discrètement la nuque vers sa poitrine avec un regard malicieux. Il fronça les sourcils. Que préparait-elle encore ? Le capitaine fit mine de ne pas la voir déboutonner son uniforme et continua de la porter dans les bois, son moineau blessé. Lentement il put sentir son épiderme se faire aspirer par la bouche de la cyborg, puis mordiller, et enfin suçoter de nouveau. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'une fois l'apparition d'une belle morsure violacée sur son pectoral gauche.

-C'est cadeau !

Il ricana et embrassa son front sale.

-Tu me rends riche Moineau !

-C'est une bonne chose ? Parce que pervers et riche en même temps ça fait pas bon ménage je crois.

-Tu changeras vite d'avis ce soir mon petit chiot !

Son sourire fourbe lui donna des frissons dans le dos. Il se donnait toujours un air effrayant, même dans la sensualité. Mais ça ne le rendait que plus incroyable à ses yeux qui indépendamment d'elle le fixaient avec admiration.

La jeune fille se renfrogna un peu en apercevant la coque du bateau. De plus une paire de soldats qu'elle avait déjà vus traîner avec Law pendant ses heures de garde les attendaient sur le ponton. Lorsque le chirurgien s'arrêta à quelques pas d'eux, la cyborg encore dans ses bras, ils se mirent au garde-à vous. Avant de cesser toute formalité. L'un eut une silencieuse surprise, l'autre un hoquet étouffé.

-C-Commandante ! Que vous est-il arrivé ?

Elle voulut déglutir mais même la salive se coinçait dans sa gorge, la faisant brusquement toussoter contre le vêtement blanc du noiraud. Ils avaient évidemment remarqué au premier coup d'œil le sang coagulé autour de sa blessure au front.

-Elle est tombée, répondit Law à sa place.

-Oh… (Le soldat sembla taire son inquiétude.) On a reçu un appel de la sentinelle Erin. Votre conseiller en a les détails.

-Où est-il ?

-Dans les geôles, avec la sentinelle Barnet. Les nouvelles semblaient bonnes commandante, si ça peut vous rassurer…

-Merci ! Vous pouvez disposer tous les deux.

Les deux hommes ne se firent pas prier pour échapper au regard assassin de leur capitaine de garde. Ce dernier eut un rictus sadique en les voyant déguerpir.

-Les mouettes… soupira-t-il. Bon, allons voir ton chien-chien.

-Sylver, rectifia-t-elle.

-L'animal de compagnie.

-Mon conseiller !

-Ta peluche à crocs.

-Baka ! cria-t-elle en lui faisant une grimace boudeuse.

-Tu me fais la tête mon adorable chiot ? Tu veux des chatouilles ?

-Non !

Il lui mordilla doucement l'oreille pour avoir le plaisir d'entendre sa gorge ronronner.

-Je suis pas sûr de pouvoir attendre la nuit tombée.

-Law !

-Quoi ? J'ai une folle envie de te dévorer morceau par morceau… (Il souffla d'agacement en voyant qu'elle n'était pas décidée à rire avec lui.) D'accord, j'arrête, mais oublie pas qu'on a un rendez-vous !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et fit pression sur ses épaules pour qu'il la laisse se débrouiller. Moineau fit d'abord quelques pas maladroits avant de retrouver tout son équilibre sur ses deux pieds et l'appui que constituait le flanc du capitaine. Il l'accompagna jusque devant l'escalier menant aux cellules. Sa gorge se serra un peu. Il repoussa doucement la cyborg loin des escaliers.

-Souviens-toi, elle peut lire dans nos têtes.

-Et alors ? C'est Sacha ! T'as peut-être peur mais pas moi. Je veux essayer de lui parler, de lui expliquer pourquoi on a fait ça…

-Tu serais pire qu'en colère si on te mettait en isolement petit chiot. Crois-moi tu pourras trouver toutes les excuses du monde elle ne t'entendra pas. Laisse tomber, on va juste attendre que Sylver remonte.

Elle acquiesça, mais un peu à contrecœur. En scrutant de haut en bas cet escalier sombre dont on ne voyait pas le bout elle déprimait de nouveau. La rousse devait sûrement la maudire depuis sa cellule et c'était justifié. L'ironie de l'histoire était qu'un cobaye à la liberté si chèrement acquise se la faisait retirer par un autre cobaye, encore à la recherche de sa propre liberté. Elle se sentait très mal d'avoir fait ça rien que pour protéger ses _tiroirs_ et _ceux_ de Law.

Heureusement ils n'eurent pas attendre longtemps dans l'allée. Sylver ne tarda pas à montrer le bout de son museau. Il adressa un sourire poli à la jeune fille et un regard noir au pirate. Ses pupilles noires d'encre s'attardèrent sur sa blessure au front mais il comprit à son visage serein que ce n'était qu'une égratignure. Le mink se renfrogna en jetant un regard vers l'escalier d'où il était arrivé.

-Cette décision n'était pas uniquement de Krys j'imagine…

-C'était le choix le plus sage en attendant de savoir à quoi on a affaire et comment traiter les symptômes. Auriez-vous fait mieux Sylver ?

-Ce qui est sûr c'est que je ne l'aurais pas influencée dans mes propres intérêts.

Le soldat renifla d'un air dédaigneux et se tourna vers la cyborg.

-Demande-lui ce que tu veux savoir et allons-nous-en. Son odeur m'insupporte.

Elle grogna et le punit d'un coup dans les côtes avant de se concentrer sur le loup, qui semblait plus perturbé qu'à la normale. Sacha lui avait peut-être fait passer une sale journée, ou alors culpabilisait-il lui aussi.

-On m'a dit que Erin avait appelé. Comment il va ?

-Bien apparemment. Il aurait trouvé un regroupement de pirates, au moins une cinquantaine, déglutit le docteur. Ils sont à la ville la plus proche, et d'après lui les deux autres villes sont quasiment clean. Seulement quelques mercenaires. Ils n'agiront pas contre nous tant qu'ils ne seront pas payés par une tierce personne pour nous éliminer. En somme, on pourrait avoir l'avantage même en étant en infériorité numérique.

Law arqua un sourcil moqueur.

-Non, sans blague ?

-Dégagez Trafalgar. Ce n'est pas comme si les affaires de la Marine vous intéressaient, et je pense sincèrement qu'on peut se passer de vous et de votre sarcasme inutile !

-Taisez-vous ! rugit la jeune fille. Sylver, préviens tout le monde qu'on lance une offensive. Préviens Sacha…

Sa voix se fissura sur le nom de la rousse.

-Bien entendu.

-Et toi Law… suis-moi.

Elle congédia le loup d'un hochement de tête singulier. Ce dernier resta quelque seconde immobile, le regard vide comme s'il était déçu par quelque chose dans sa réaction, avant d'obéir et partir exécuter ses ordres. Krys s'en voulut de le traiter si froidement lui aussi mais au fond elle ne le connaissait pas et ses mensonges pour esquiver la question du passé l'agaçaient un peu. Elle claqua la porte de sa cabine.

-Ce que je vais te dire doit rester entre nous. Personne ne doit le savoir.

-Hm ? Où tu veux en venir ?

-Je ne peux pas te laisser participer à l'offensive. Même sans ton fruit du démon tu peux te défendre, je sais, mais je ne peux pas. Enfin, je ne veux pas.

-Et pourquoi ? Tu aurais tort de m'écarter. Je suis ton allié le plus précieux miss !

-Justement. J'ai un autre travail pour toi.

Son front se plissa de curiosité. Il s'assit au bord du lit et elle l'imita.

-Tu m'as demandé de te confier plus de choses alors… j'ai pensé que…

Il serra sa main de métal avant que celle-ci ne commence à torturer sa consœur comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle était anxieuse.

-Dis-moi.

-Les mercenaires dont Sylver a parlé… je voudrais les ranger de notre côté avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse. Ça pourrait être de bons alliés tu crois pas ?

-Hum… Krys, vraiment, un mercenaire est bien le dernier type que tu voudrais avoir de ton côté. Ils ne sont intéressés que par l'argent et je peux te dire que ta cause ils marchent dessus à la première occasion ! Ces hommes aiment les conflits car c'est ce qui leur rapporte de l'argent. Ignore-les. Ils te boufferaient toute crue.

Elle se pinça la lèvre d'un air pensif. Loin d'elle l'envie de finir dans leur assiette.

-Et toi, tu pourrais les convaincre ? Si c'est de l'argent qu'ils veulent on en a ! Tu pourrais aller négocier avec eux !

-Je crois que t'as pas saisi ! ricana-t-il face à sa naïveté. Ils prennent pas l'argent de n'importe qui, et un peu comme tous les hors-la-loi ils tiennent la Marine en horreur. Et toi Moineau, tu es sur leur liste noire avec tes idées pacifiques. Alors non personne n'ira négocier avec eux.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais ! Manquerait plus qu'un de ces imbéciles te prenne pour cible…

Il poussa un grognement bestial et remarqua en la dévisageant qu'elle avait toujours le front couvert de sang poisseux. Il traîna la commandante, qui boudait, à la salle de bain et lui plongea la tête dans le lavabo. Le jet glacé s'occupa de nettoyer sa peau, puis il désinfecta sa blessure avec le kit médical dans l'armoire et lui colla un pansement sur sa belle égratignure rouge.

-Merci… chuchota-t-elle en regardant ses pieds.

-Tu vas me faire la gueule parce que je t'ai dit non ? C'est pour la sécurité de tout le monde Moineau. Écoute, j'ai mon tour de garde qui va commencer alors on en reparle plus tard. J'y vais. (Il esquissa un sourire charmeur.) Et n'oublie pas ce qu'on a planifié ce soir. Je veux te voir dans une petite tenue, facile à enlever de préférence !

Il passa un bras derrière sa taille et baisa sa joue avant de se retourner. La chaleur de ses lèvres s'imprima dans sa peau. Elle eut un micro-sourire.

-Stop. Ta garde est annulée.

Il s'arrêta et lui jeta un regard suspicieux par-dessus son épaule.

-Annulée ?

-Tu m'as bien entendue.

Moineau gardait les yeux rivés au sol. Elle saisit timidement son poignet et le ramena près du lit, où elle lui demanda de rester assis.

-Ferme les yeux. Attends-moi.

Sa voix s'était adoucie. Il obéit, non sans l'ombre d'un doute sur ses mignonnes intentions.

Moineau lui jeta un regard méfiant et lui tourna autour pour vérifier que ce n'était pas une de ses feintes puis se courba au-dessus de sa commode. Elle tira vers elle le compartiment abritant ses sous-vêtements. Son coeur se mit à battre un peu plus fort en prenant conscience qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de séduire Law et ses genoux se ramollirent soudain. Elle avait envie de fermer ce tiroir à double tour, se laisser tomber par terre en mimant une autre crise. Sauf qu'aucune voix ne lui parlait ! Au moment où elle avait le plus besoin d'une présence imaginaire ces imbéciles d'objets, au lieu de lui crier comme elle était risible, redevenaient des objets. Impossible de mimer quoi que ce soit.

Elle plia en boule une nuisette et quelques autres vêtements avant de courir à la salle de bain.

-Krys ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Une seconde !

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les tissus délicats. Elle avait la boule au ventre. Est-ce que ça lui plairait ?

La cyborg eut une sensation de vide en retirant son épaulière gravée de son nom de code "M-21". Elle s'était presque faite à cette tenue de combat, qui était devenue une part de son armure intérieure.

Serait-il dégoûté ?

Elle défit les lacets de ses bottes et mit son pied et sa prothèse à nus. Ça avait été une dure journée… Ils avaient tous les deux besoin de s'évader un moment, elle un peu plus c'est certain, même si le capitaine partageait ses angoisses. Moineau dut se résoudre à finir ce qu'elle avait commencé en dépit de ses joues cramoisies qui ne savaient pas se raisonner. Elle scruta avec attention les dentelles immaculées de sa nuisette transparente dans le miroir. Moineau caressait son reflet du bout des doigts comme s'il était une personne lointaine et étrangère à elle-même. Sa carapace se fissurait dans cet habit révélateur. Elle en venait à regretter la grosse combinaison kaki dans laquelle il l'avait trouvée chez Disco. C'était tellement plus facile de cacher sa différence. Là, tout était visible. Sa main et son pied cybernétiques, ses jambes nues, son tatouage dans le cou…

 _Il voit tout._

Elle crispa les doigts sur le lavabo.

-C'est maintenant que tu réapparais ?

 _Tu as vraiment envie de te montrer dans cette tenue ?_

-Et pourquoi pas ? Je… Je suis une femme après tout…

 _Une cyborg. Tu crois que la ferraille le séduit ?_

-La ferme. Ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui était de ta faute. De votre faute à tous ! Vous n'arrêtez pas de m'influencer j'en ai marre !

 _Oh on ne t'a pas forcée à t'éclater la tête contre un arbre. Tu es stupide. Naïve. Faible. Misérable. Et la liste est longue. Pour résumer la créature la plus pitoyable que ce monde ait jamais portée._

-Ce que tu peux dire ne m'affecte plus. T'es qu'une menteuse et les autres aussi.

 _Nous sommes toi. Tu es l'horrible menteuse._

-C'est faux.

 _Tu as pourtant menti pendant le jeu._

-C'était un jeu !

 _Un jeu qu'il fallait prendre au sérieux. Même un criminel a été plus honnête._

 _Va Krys, va t'illusionner dans ses bras. Pourvu que ça dure._

Cette voix intérieure – dont elle se demandait bien à quel objet elle correspondait – se tut avec son début de révolution. Elle desserra les poings et lissa doucement les plis de sa petite tenue. Lorsqu'elle revint au coeur de la chambre, Moineau n'avait plus les mains tremblantes. Toute son attention se focalisa sur l'homme allongé mains sur le ventre et yeux fermés. Il avait une amorce de sourire.

-Avec qui tu parlais ? demanda-t-il sans ouvrir les paupières.

-Tu sais bien avec qui je parlais…

-Elles ont l'air si réelles pour toi ?

-Elles sont en moi. C'est dur de les ignorer.

-Il va bien falloir. Je peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant ?

Elle s'assit au bord du lit. Une stupide peur lui chatouillait les orteils.

-Vas-y…

Moineau croisa les bras sur sa poitrine comme unique rempart face au regard pointé d'argent qui la déshabillait avec appétit. Elle prit une discrète inspiration. Ce complexe qui remontait lui rappelait le petit bout de viande qu'elle était sur la scène des esclaves. Mais une viande avariée dont personne ne voulait. Tout le contraire du désir qui se lisait dans les yeux du chirurgien. Il défit son cocon protecteur sur la poitrine et lui planta un baiser dans le cou.

-C'était ça que tu me cachais ? ricana-t-il en détaillant de haut en bas son vêtement de nuit.

Il caressa la dentelle du regard et posa une main contre sa hanche.

-Tu t'es forcée ?

-N-Non…

-Tant mieux. Ça te va plutôt bien.

Elle frémit de la tête aux pieds. Ce compliment la laissa pantoise. Elle baissa la tête en faisant mine d'examiner ses câblages, qui bien évidemment ne la préoccupaient pas. Mais elle ne put jouer bien longtemps à éviter son regard, Law s'empara de sa paume métallique et la pressa contre ses lèvres.

-Ne me dis pas qu'il y a encore quelque chose qui ne va pas…

-Le but de cette mission était de ne pas prendre de risques, de neutraliser. Mais maintenant j'en suis plus si sûre. Si je ne peux pas négocier ma victoire… des gens devront mourir, c'est inévitable !

-Tu crois que c'est le moment de parler bataille ? Il y a un temps pour tout Moineau, et là tu vois bien de quoi on a envie pas vrai ?

En réalité elle avait déjà réussi à ne plus y penser. Ce n'était que pour esquiver l'instant fatidique où elle ne pourrait plus regarder en arrière tant il la tiendrait fort.

 _Continue…_

-S'il te plaît. Écoute-moi. Mon plan ne fonctionnera pas, même avec les bombes que Sacha a fabriquées, si je laisse un seul détail, un seul homme se rajouter à mes ennemis. Tu es avec moi ou contre moi. Et si tu es avec moi, il vaudrait mieux faire ton travail.

-Oublie ces mercenaires Krys !

-Non. Je les veux de mon côté et si tu refuses de m'aider alors j'irais seule !

-Tch ! Et s'ils te disent non ? Tu crois vraiment qu'ils te laisseront juste rebrousser chemin ?

-Viens avec moi. Maintenant.

-Je refuse. Tu n'as rien à faire dehors.

 _Tu t'y prends mal Krys. Donne-lui ce qu'il veut d'abord._

La jeune fille prit un air coupable avant de caler sa tête au creux de son cou. Elle s'excusa d'une voix suave qui fit siffler ses oreilles. D'un geste lent et sensuel elle le plaqua sur le dos, lui arrachant un cri de surprise, et lui ôta les mots de la bouche d'un long et langoureux baiser. Ses hanches ondulaient comme un cheval à bascule sur le bassin nu de son amant.

 _C'est ta première fois ou quoi ? Dépêche !_

Elle grinça des dents et l'arracha littéralement à ce qu'il lui restait de son uniforme. Il ne sembla pas dérangé par son entrain soudain, il la déshabilla aussi, quoique avec plus de douceur. Son impatience le faisait gémir. Il mordillait sa peau tandis qu'une main de cyborg agrippait son cuir chevelu comme une ultime issue. À son prochain coup de rein elle lui plaqua violemment le crâne en arrière.

 _Tu fabriques quoi là ? Mais lâche-le !_

-Non…

 _Lâche-le idiote !_

-Moineau qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? murmura-t-il en attrapant le poing d'acier qui lui tirait les cheveux.

-Je suis désolée…

Elle prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa tendrement avant de dégager son corps du sien et se laisser tomber sur le flanc.

 _C'est une blague ? Tu abandonnes ?_

-J'abandonnerai pas… susurra-t-elle à sa folie. Mais pas comme ça. C'est injuste pour lui.

-Krys, j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a déplu, c'est ça ?

Elle leva un peu le menton vers son épaule.

-Nan, c'est pas toi.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'avais l'air d'en avoir envie toi aussi…

Elle se pinça les lèvres.

 _Krys il n'est pas trop tard. Manipule-le._

La jeune fille tourna la tête. De gauche à droite.

 _Putain ! T'es vraiment casse-pied comme fille !_

Elle eut un rictus puis se ravisa.

-La nuit n'est pas encore tombée. On a du temps devant nous. Je ne peux pas te forcer Law. Si c'était pour ton équipage je doute pas que tu l'aurais fait. Or là il est question de la Marine, donc je peux tout à fait comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas, ajouta-t-elle en se rhabillant. Reste ici. Tu n'auras qu'à dire à Sylver que je me promène.

Il attrapa son corset avant qu'elle ne pose la main dessus. Son regard se fit presque hostile.

-Je t'ai pas assez prévenue ? Tu n'as aucune chance ! Arrête de te lancer dans des idées à la con Moineau !

-Alors fais en sorte que je m'arrête. Ou tu n'en es pas capable ?

-Ne t'attends pas à ce que je te blesse.

-Il n'y a pas d'entre-deux Law, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix plus délicate. J'ai toujours voulu que tu sois fier de moi.

-Tu n'as plus rien à prouver.

-Tu te trompes. Je ne crois pas que tu aies tout vu de moi. Ce soir tu sauras. Enfin, si tu es de mon côté.

Elle tendit sa paume cybernétique au capitaine, qui finit par la saisir avec une grimace inquiète. Elle sourit.

-Bien. Prends les armes sous le lit.

 _C'est parti pour une fusillade !_

Le ton enjouée qu'avait pris l'objet la fit trembler de la tête aux pieds. Elle boucla les sangles de son épaulière et glissa dans sa ceinture un pistolet chargé. Elle avait beau avoir interdit les munitions ça ne l'avait pas empêchée de prendre ses libertés. Le chirurgien fit de même, lui à contrecœur.

-Personne ne mourra. Personne, dit-elle d'une voix sûre.

 _Mensonge, mensonge, mensonge !_

Cette fois-ci la voix chantonnait comme un enfant. Elle eut un frisson de dégoût.

"C'est pour la bonne cause." se rassura Moineau. "Je ne sers que la bonne cause. Personne n'aura à mourir, puisque c'est une bonne cause !"

Main dans la main ils s'éclipsèrent du bateau.


	34. Bloody Mary

**Hey~**

nikkouyoku : Et oui ça s'arrange pas avec le temps... Ben un peu comme pour Under the iron j'ai pas de fin prédéfinie dans ma tête XD (attention ça veut pas dire que je vais tuer tout le monde !) Bref pour répondre à ta question y a autant de chance que ça se termine bien que mal.

Flo : Moui les objets reviennent à l'assaut ! (en fait plus Moineau est confuse et en situation de détresse et plus sa folie persiste) Lui causer des problèmes je pense que c'est déjà fait XD Oui Sacha Barnet a acquis quelques capacités et par rapport à la nuit Rouge elle n'en connaissait pas les détails. Pour plus d'infos sur ce qui est arrivé à Sacha je te conseille de faire un tour sur la fic de Nocturnis-Lepus. Merci beaucoup ! Tu sais j'ai pas décrit en détails le peu de temps qu'ils ont passé ensemble (je regrette d'ailleurs, j'adorais Mir é-è) donc à un moment ou un autre ils ont dû faire passer le temps comme ça.

anna : Ha ha non je tiens mes promesses t'en fais pas x)

 **Présence de Sacha Barnet OC made in Nocturnis-Lepus !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Bloody Mary**

* * *

Son coeur battait à cent à l'heure au milieu des sentiers barbouillés de feuilles mortes. La crosse de l'arme s'enfonçait dans ses côtes à chaque foulée. Sa course dans les bois avec le chirurgien lui rappelait un souvenir lointain où elle se sentait flotter sur l'herbe comme un oiseau se laisserait aller au gré des courants. Là, ses muscles étaient lourds et sa prothèse qui d'ordinaire ne la gênait pas lui semblait être un plomb dans la jambe. Elle trouvait la détermination d'avancer dans le coucher de soleil à l'horizon. Une attaque allait avoir lieu le lendemain : elle devait rentrer avant que ses hommes ne commencent à paniquer comme des bêtes qu'on aurait envoyées à l'abattoir sinon c'était la défaite assurée, avec ou sans les mercenaires de leur côté.

Moineau imita geste pour geste le chirurgien et s'allongea sur le ventre derrière un large buisson. La forêt où ils se trouvaient bordait chaque ville de l'île de Haldir, notamment cet entrepôt abandonné en périphérie. Ce bâtiment devait avoir abrité du charbon ou autres combustibles si elle en jugeait à la grande cheminée qui dépassait du toit troué. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se relever Law tendit la jambe et lui plaqua de nouveau le ventre au sol.

-Où tu crois aller ?

-On n'a pas le temps d'élaborer un plan !

-Mets-toi bien en tête qu'on ne pourra pas ressortir si c'est un non.

-Ce sera un oui, trancha-t-elle.

 _Ce sera un oui…_ Du moins elle l'espérait.

Il dégagea sa jambe et elle put se relever du buisson. Un grand homme à la musculature imposante patrouillait de long en large devant l'entrée. C'est sans hésitation qu'elle quitta sa cachette les mains en l'air sous le regard médusé de son coéquipier et s'avança vers l'étranger. Ce dernier brandit vers elle un pistolet et un sourire à faire froid dans le dos.

-On ne bouge plus mam'zelle !

La jeune fille se crispa tout en conservant un air innocent et confus.

-Je… J'aurais besoin de voir votre chef. S'il vous plaît.

-Ah oui ? Et ton copain là-bas il en dit quoi ?

-Ce n'est que mon garde. Je peux lui demander de rester à l'extérieur si cela vous convient.

-Quel genre de gamine a un garde du corps ? railla-t-il. Allez, qu'il vienne ton chien de garde.

Elle vit celui-ci cracher un juron avant de s'avancer jusqu'à être à deux pas d'elle. Il eut un regard dédaigneux vers le criminel qui le lui rendit bien, avec en supplément une grimace dégoûtée.

-Des mouettes putain… siffla-t-il en détaillant son uniforme, répugné. Dégagez tous les deux ! On veut rien avoir à faire avec les p'tits justiciers !

-Vous m'avez posé une question, le coupa Moineau en levant fièrement le menton. Je vais vous répondre. Le genre de gamine qui marche avec un garde ça s'appelle une commandante. Et elle n'a pas très envie d'attendre sur le palier.

Il arqua un sourcil moqueur.

-Ça y est ? Fini ton numéro ? Maintenant tire-toi. Je sais pas qui t'es et j'en ai rien à foutre.

-Vous allez m'ouvrir cette porte.

-Tu vois pas que tu m'emmerdes ?

Ses gros doigts semblèrent se rapprocher de la détente. Intérieurement la cyborg courait dans tous les sens complètement paniquée, extérieurement, elle faisait un grand sourire à son compagnon. Ce sourire se ternit lentement pour ne devenir qu'une moue méchante à l'intention du mercenaire.

-Est-ce que par hasard on vous aurait déjà payé ? Vous savez, il y a cette fille qui s'en prend aux pirates… Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'on vous ait demandé de l'assassiner. Alors retournez voir votre boss, dites-lui que cette fille se trouvait sous vos yeux et que vous l'avez laissée partir sans même gaspiller une balle. Il pourrait être très déçu. (Elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine en prenant un air confiant.) Sachant maintenant que je suis la commandante M-21, vous avez deux choix. Premièrement, me tirer dessus, puis vous faire tirer dessus par mon garde. Deuxièmement, me ramener à votre boss pour qu'on discute affaire. Dépêchez on n'a pas tout notre temps et lui, dit-elle en pointant Law du doigt, il est vraiment pas patient. D'après la logique de l'instinct de survie votre choix est fait. Donc… ouvrez cette porte ?

-Les armes au sol, cracha-t-il.

-Naturellement !

Moineau déposa son pistolet et sa dague sur le bitume et les fit glisser vers l'homme d'un coup de pied. Le chirurgien l'imita à contrecœur. Comme convenu il tapa du poing sur la porte en taule, qui s'ouvrit sur un couloir sombre et deux hommes eux aussi armés. Ils eurent une amorce de sourire en voyant la cyborg et se ravisèrent aussitôt devant l'uniforme du soldat qui la suivait de près.

-Dégagez les chiens du Gouvernement ! Pourquoi tu les as laissés passer ?

-Elle vaut plus vivante nan ?

-Et c'est qui au juste ?

-La commandante M-21. Celle du journal.

-Oh…

L'un des deux eut un ricanement sournois et l'invita à passer d'un élégant geste du bras. Krys répondit aux trois par un sourire gêné et passa tête baissée à l'intérieur du couloir. Quant à Law, il se fit barrer la route par ce même homme qui souriait à Moineau.

-Hep ! Uniquement pour la demoiselle. Toi même mort tu vaudrais pas grand-chose !

La lèvre du pirate se tordit de colère. Elle attrapa son bras et le tira vers elle avant qu'il ne s'amuse à répondre aux provoques de ces tueurs.

-S'il vous plaît, supplia-t-elle d'une voix ridiculement douce. J'ai besoin de lui pour… me sentir en sécurité.

-Tss tss… Adorable !

Le couloir étant assez exigu le mercenaire n'eut qu'à courber un peu le dos pour enfouir son nez dans le cou de la jeune fille et la renifler comme un délicieux gigot. Elle sursauta. Law la tira en arrière.

-On s'occupera très bien de toi mon chaton ! ricana-t-il. Suivez-moi tous les deux. Il est temps pour vous de rencontrer le boss !

-Les mercenaires ne travaillent pas habituellement en solitaire ?

-Ça dépend petite ! Ici il y a une hiérarchie à respecter. Première chose à savoir : les mouettes sont en bas de notre échelle. Alors ne vous étonnez pas si vous faites office de joujou ! Nyaa… ce qu'on va s'amuser ce soir !

La démarche nonchalante de leur guide la fit sourire. Il semblait se plaire ici et s'ennuyer à la fois, au milieu de ce labyrinthe délabré qu'il semblait connaître par coeur. Aujourd'hui il voyait arriver à leurs portes une coquette somme et une source d'amusement. Elle ne pouvait lui reprocher son excitation malsaine. Elle aussi brûlait d'envie de déchirer les codes de la bonne conduite. La peur lui retournait l'estomac. Le mercenaire fredonnait un air inconnu mais particulièrement joyeux comparé à la porte rouge à la peinture écaillée, devant laquelle il s'arrêta.

-Bienvenue au dîner du boss commandante M-21 ! Je vous laisse là j'ai encore du bazar à nettoyer !

Son rire de fouine grésilla dans ses oreilles. Elle le regarda partir le front plissé de curiosité.

-Ils n'ont pas l'air si mauvais…

-Ce n'est que l'apparence qu'ils se donnent. Des hommes charmeurs. Mais tu peux me croire ils ne te feront aucuns cadeaux.

-Je me sens proche d'eux, avoua-t-elle en caressant le bois abîmé de la porte.

-Mais tu n'es pas comme eux Moineau.

Son regard se fit plus triste.

-Je l'aurais été…

 _S'il n'y avait pas eu Joker_ , termina-t-elle dans un silence comblé par les crissements métalliques et les rires d'hommes en provenance des autres couloirs. La jeune fille se tapota les hanches à la recherche d'un quelconque réconfort à son sentiment de vulnérabilité mais elle ne trouva que du vide à sa ceinture. Elle souffla bruyamment. Désarmée elle ne valait pas grand-chose au combat. Surtout pas contre le colosse qui les attendait derrière la porte.

Un homme au moins aussi grand que le flamant, et musclé comme un bœuf les observait depuis son large siège d'un œil captivé. Son biceps devient bien faire trois fois la taille de celui du chirurgien. Moineau pâlit jusqu'à devenir blême lorsqu'il s'adressa à elle. Sa voix aurait pu faire trembler des murs, pourtant son ton était presque enjôleur.

-M-21 ? Quel plaisir de te rencontrer ! Tu es… plus petite que je l'imaginais. Mais ça ne fait rien ! Ha ha ha ha ! Je les aime bien petites, jeunes, et mignonnes comme tu es. C'est ton jour de chance.

Elle fit les yeux ronds. Elle avait du mal à distinguer la plaisanterie de la perversion dans ses propos. Trafalgar, lui, semblait avoir bien fait la différence. Il s'interposa entre elle et le géant qui la dévorait du regard.

-Elle vient vous parler de leader à leader, veuillez lui témoigner plus de respect, persifla-t-il sous son masque.

-Et toi, t'es un leader ? Non ? Alors tu la boucles. Les chiens de garde sont les plus répugnants pas vrai ? Assieds-toi M-21. Il paraît que t'es venue discuter. Discutons.

La jeune fille se tortilla un peu les doigts.

-J-Je vais rester debout !

Elle découvrit dans sa voix une nuance plus menaçante.

-Tu vas t'asseoir. Maintenant.

Malgré toute la peur qui lui vrillait les entrailles Krys resta droite comme un piquet le poing fièrement posé sur les hanches. D'autres hommes du repaire firent leur apparition – dont le surexcité – et agrippèrent leurs bras pour les forcer à prendre place à la grande table. Law se retrouva assis à bonne distance de la commandante, et entouré de mercenaires. Il grommela. Elle ravala sa salive. Le regard du colosse semblait se resserrer autour d'elle comme un étau de fer qui lui coupait la respiration.

-Je… J'étais venue…

-Demander de l'aide. Ouais. C'est pas dur à deviner.

-Je vous paierais suffisamment.

-Tu crois que l'argent fait tout ?

-Il peut au moins acheter de bons services…

Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui sourire, mais loin de là.

-Mes hommes ne travailleront jamais pour une mouette.

-S'il vous plaît. C'est dans notre intérêt à tous d'éliminer les pirates de Haldir !

-Si je voulais m'en débarrasser tu te doutes bien que ce serait déjà fait gamine. T'as un train de retard.

Le regard de la cyborg jusqu'alors suppliant se fit meurtrier. Elle plaqua les deux mains sur la table.

-Pour qui vous vous prenez ?! Jamais vous ne serez mieux payé de toute votre vie ! Vous finirez votre vie riche plutôt que dans ce taudis !

-L'honneur, tu connais ?

-Quoi ?

-Attends… (Il esquissa un large sourire.) Tu t'imaginais vraiment en entrant ici que t'aurais une chance ? Ma parole les mouettes sont de vrais cons ! J'accepterais jamais l'argent d'une petite garce de pacifiste.

-Vous savez pas ce que vous ratez.

On déposa devant chacun d'eux une assiette de nourriture. La cuisine avait déjà plus fière allure que leur abri de fortune. Elle cessa de le fusiller du regard et remplit sa coupe de vin avant de lui tendre la bouteille.

-Tant pis pour cette affaire. J'aime tourner la page.

-Et moi qui pensais que t'allais péter un câble… C'est assez décevant.

Il finit son verre d'une traite. Ses hommes se servirent après lui et Moineau les observa festoyer d'un œil noir. Quant à Law il semblait partager ses pensées. Déception et colère. La nourriture était soudain fade en bouche. Elle se leva. Le grincement de sa chaise attira toute l'attention.

-N'y a-t-il vraiment pas moyen de négocier ? tenta-t-elle comme si le désespoir l'accablait. Sans vous… nous risquons la défaite.

-Une seconde avant que tu te mettes à parler tu me plaisais encore. Dégage gamine. Ton titre ou ton argent n'achète rien chez les gens libres.

Ses doigts blanchirent sur sa ceinture vide. Elle fit mine de rouler des épaules, calmer sa frustration, et leur signaler d'un sourire poli qu'elle s'en allait. Mais elle resta bien en place.

-Je vois… Je m'y attendais. C'est ma faute, je me suis mal exprimée. Je vais répéter plus simplement : vous m'êtes précieux. Très précieux. Vous êtes l'aube de ma victoire. Et si je ne peux vous avoir à mes côtés, pourquoi devrais-je laisser quelqu'un d'autre vous corrompre ?

Sa douce voix semblait glisser contre les murs et s'y infiltrer comme l'ombre de la mort planant au-dessus de cet entrepôt. Moineau fronça les sourcils face à leurs moqueries. Elle se tourna vers le chirurgien.

-J'avais l'air de plaisanter ?

-Non.

-Oh… Tous à genoux ! Cette comédie m'épuise.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce l'espace d'une seconde avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur brouhaha. Elle se pinça la lèvre d'un air contrarié. En arriver à de telles extrémités n'était pas son but premier mais au vu des circonstances il le fallait bien.

 _Une bonne cause ne nécessite pas de crimes ferraille. Alors en partant du principe que ce que tu fais est juste – donc pas un crime – c'est pour la bonne cause._

Le colosse se détacha sans prévenir du groupe bruyant. Il la saisit par les épaules et la jeta à terre. Aux pieds de ses hommes.

-Tu ne nous es plus d'aucune utilité, autant servir de jouet ! Amusez-vous les gars.

Moineau fit les yeux ronds. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire que ces sourires malsains ? Elle ramena lentement ses genoux contre sa poitrine tandis que le cercle d'hommes se refermait tout autour d'elle. Elle n'opposa aucune résistance à la première main qui vint caresser sa nuque.

 _Réagis Krys. Réveille-toi !_

Hormis sa propre folie elle entendait sans mal le chirurgien créer des "room" et n'apercevait que des bribes de son combat entre les genoux qui lui bouchaient la vue. Cette main étrangère et calleuse qui lui râpait la peau du cou attrapa sauvagement son cuir chevelu et la souleva comme un trophée au regard de tous. Elle pendait mollement au bout de son bras.

 _C'est trop facile de t'endormir ! Tu comptes les laisser te violer ?_

-Non…

 _Mais alors tu fous quoi au juste ?_

-Je me prépare mentalement à être un monstre.

On la laissa s'écraser comme un débris.

-Elle est complètement tarée ! ricana un mercenaire. Elle parle toute seule !

Krys peigna ses cheveux au doigt en tâchant de se rendre plus présentable comme s'il ne s'était rien passé de scandaleux. Le combat à quelques mètres arrivait bientôt à son apogée. Elle les bouscula de force malgré leurs mains affreuses, souillées d'années de labeur et de crimes et qui la repoussaient en arrière, pour voir le soldat plaquer son pied contre la gorge de ce titan pour l'étouffer. Elle jeta un regard stupéfait aux mercenaires. Ils restaient comme elle spectateurs de la scène et pas un ne semblait prêt à lever le petit doigt. En quelques minutes à peine le colosse gisait asphyxié sous la botte du capitaine. D'une élégante et fière démarche elle vint le rejoindre au-dessus du cadavre encore chaud, pas le moins du monde écœurée. Law avait les yeux absents en contemplant son œuvre. Elle le ramena à ses côtés d'une petite pression au creux de la paume. Ils tournèrent ensemble un regard noir à la dizaine d'hommes qui avaient menacé de la violer. Un dôme bleuté les recouvrait déjà avant même qu'ils ne se préparent à combattre. Moineau s'interposa contre toute attente entre lui et ses rats de laboratoire pris au piège.

-Je suis prête mentalement. Je peux le faire à nouveau.

-Sors. J'en ai pour une seconde.

-Je veux le faire.

-T'es assez perturbée comme ça ! Va m'attendre dehors !

 _Je n'aime pas cette façon qu'il a de te parler. Montre-lui qui est aux commandes._

Elle pencha légèrement la tête de côté. Il suffit à la jeune fille, si frêle comparée à lui, d'une brève pensée un peu autoritaire pour faire circuler sa volonté ardente dans tous ses membres paralysés. Les effets de son fruit s'annulèrent et il se tint plus droit, presque au grade-à-vous. La seule et unique chose qu'elle ne pouvait manipuler était ce sentiment de colère qui brûlait dans ses yeux.

-Je ne suis pas perturbée. Je crois même n'avoir jamais été aussi lucide de toute ma vie. Maintenant tout le monde à genoux.

Les mercenaires ne crièrent pas à la bonne blague cette fois. Ils se jetaient des regards confus, certains paniqués par la situation qui leur échappait. Au premier qui s'écroula sous le poids du contrôle mental un autre suivit. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtienne une rangée d'hommes à ses pieds et ceux de son amant, horrifié.

-Tu ne peux pas… Ils sont plus forts que toi Moineau, tu ne peux pas les contrôler !

-Je me suis entaillé le doigt avant de leur livrer mes armes, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. Il suffisait de prendre la bouteille de vin et rouvrir ma blessure. Par chance ils avaient soif.

Les hommes agenouillés avaient soudain perdu toute combativité. Contrairement à Law elle contrôlait aussi leur expression faciale, ce pourquoi ils paraissaient livides comme une simple bande d'automates à son service. Ses esclaves. Le chirurgien poussa un cri silencieux de protestation lorsqu'il se rendit compte du pourquoi de la rangée. Elle menait un peloton d'exécution.

Moineau parut vouloir s'excuser même si ses paroles n'avaient rien qui mérite le pardon.

-Je n'y suis pour rien. Ils ont dit non.

-Ça peut finir autrement, laisse-moi juste…

-Non. Tu es contre ma Paix, Law, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu y participerais. Reste où tu es. Je ne fais que nous garantir la vie sauve.

Elle ramassa un pistolet sous la table qui avait dû échapper au propriétaire dans l'agitation. Son pouce appuya sur le cran de sûreté jusqu'à le désactiver.

-J'ai dit que je ne tuerais pas… Mais je ne considère pas ça comme tuer ! Après un meurtre il n'y a rien de bon. Là je sauve mes ambitions, et je sauve des gens innocents. Une poignée de vie n'est rien comparée à mon rêve. (Elle eut un rictus sadique.) C'est comme ça que j'ai choisi d'interpréter la Justice. Akainu disait que "absolue" était la meilleure façon de régner. Je ne crois pas. Il faut avoir de la compassion. Je leur ai fait la plus belle offre Law… tu n'es pas d'accord ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas…

-Si. J'ai été aussi juste que possible. Mais ils ont dit non. Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Ne me regarde pas comme si j'avais voulu de ça !

-Tu t'étais préparée à les infecter Krys, alors si, tu l'as voulu.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de leur faire boire mon sang. Du moins pas au début ! Ils m'y ont contrainte.

Elle se mit à marcher de long en large d'une élégante allure. Le voile qui couvrait la moitié de son bassin planait gracieusement à chaque fois qu'elle atteignait un mur et devait se retourner pour continuer de cogiter en silence. Le chirurgien brisa sa réflexion.

-Depuis quand tu crois à cette connerie ? C'était déjà comme ça quand je suis arrivé ?

-Tu n'y comprends rien. Une bonne cause n'a pas besoin de meurtres, mais de sacrifices. La nuance Law. Je ne les assassine pas je leur donne miséricorde et leur épargne cette Justice stupide. La mienne est compatissante.

-Moineau je crois que tu ne saisis pas la portée de tes actes ! Tu es sur le point d'exécuter des hommes sous prétexte qu'ils te sont inutiles ! C'est pas toi ça…

-Je t'avais bien dit que tu n'avais pas tout vu de moi. Maintenant sois satisfait.

Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent. Elle sourit malgré la moiteur de ses mains sur la crosse. La commandante compta soigneusement les balles dans le chargeur avant de le remettre en place brutalement. La gâchette serait la dernière étape à franchir.

Elle tituba derrière le dos des mercenaires agenouillés – son crâne commençait à lui rappeler par une violente migraine qu'elle n'avait jamais contrôlé autant de gens à la fois et sur une période aussi longue. Elle déglutit une fois le bras tendu au-dessus du premier homme dans sa rangée mortuaire. Son index pressait déjà la détente lorsque le chirurgien profita de son mal de tête pour libérer sa mâchoire et lui crier de s'arrêter. La détonation le fit tressaillir. Il fixa la cyborg, bouche bée, s'attendant à voir une once de regret ou même de dégoût. Oui. Rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir que de la voir prête à vomir pour ce qu'elle venait de faire. Le sang qui avait giclé du crâne littéralement explosé à l'arrière lui maculait le visage et la poitrine. Sans aucune interruption elle fit un pas sur la gauche, leva le canon sur le prochain et tira.

À mesure que le sol tremblait des coups de feu le regard du chirurgien se vidait. Il avait à peine le temps d'espérer que ses espoirs se tuaient dans une détonation ardente et une giclée brûlante. Law finit par s'avouer vaincu. Il baissa la tête pour fuir ce carnage sans fin, mais même lorsque les murs avaient fini d'absorber l'écho des tirs il l'entendait encore lui cracher à la figure des idéaux de plus en plus corrompus.

Tuer ces hommes il l'aurait fait c'est certain. Mais pas ainsi. Il la croyait dégoûtée du contrôle mental sur les infectés pourtant sous son masque de deuil elle semblait retenir mille sourires.

Il ne restait plus qu'un homme dressé de toute sa funeste rangée. Les autres avaient un creux dans la tête et se tenaient recroquevillés, avachis sur eux-mêmes, se vidant de leur sang sur le sol poussiéreux. Le mercenaire à l'image des cadavres de ses compagnons était silencieux – en réalité elle lui manipulait la mâchoire pour ne pas avoir à l'entendre crier. Toutefois des larmes qui ne trahissaient rien de son malheur coulaient le long de ses joues sales. C'était bien l'unique chose qu'elle ne pouvait retirer à un humain : l'émotion. La commandante vacilla tandis que le chirurgien se résignait enfin à l'approcher de son plein gré. Elle grogna en pensant qu'il s'interposait entre elle et sa victime puis se rendit compte qu'au contraire il se penchait vers elle. Moineau caressa ses joues à la recherche d'un signe de vie.

-Fais confiance à tes yeux Law. Ne te persuade pas du contraire. (Elle dégagea les mèches trempées de sueur qui lui barraient le front.) Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi…

Elle continuait de lui caresser inlassablement le visage malgré son air pétrifié. Il était réellement comme un pantin qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes et qu'elle cherchait à recueillir au creux de ses bras. Krys serra plus fort le pistolet tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux, une main sur ses pommettes.

-Je ne tue pas, je pardonne.

-Tu es folle.

-Et toi tu ne l'es pas ? Tu me regardes faire sans broncher. Qui est le pire ?

-Ne retourne pas ça contre moi ! De toute façon je les aurais tués aussi !

-Mais pas comme je l'ai fait. Tu veux le dernier ?

-Non… Terminons ensemble.

Il prit une grande inspiration et cala avec elle son index sur la gâchette. Elle pouvait presque entendre des battements de coeur dans l'air. La forme de ses lèvres s'imprima sur la gorge blanche de son amante et lorsque le moment fut venu d'abattre le pinceau rouge sur le tableau sa bouche ne fit qu'une avec la sienne. Sous le choc de la détonation ils sursautèrent et se mordirent mutuellement. Le sang de leur victime ainsi que le leur se répandit entre leur étreinte malade d'amour. La cyborg se laissa fondre contre son uniforme baigné de rouge. Il la soutint malgré sa propre faiblesse dans les jambes. Son dégoût atteignait des sommets et il ne savait pas contre qui le diriger. Krys ou lui-même ? Le choix était difficile tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient tout proches des corps encore chauds pour la plupart. Il se sentait un peu comme les victimes du caprice sordide de la commandante. Un peu détruit à l'intérieur. Un instant il avait voulu se servir de son fruit pour échanger sa place avec elle et être le coupable, comme il l'avait toujours été, dans le but de sauver une dernière fois son innocence avant qu'elle ne lui reproche d'avoir bafoué sa Paix. Mais quelle Paix ridicule ! Il n'avait jamais été question de sauver des innocents ni même d'aider la Marine. Moineau est égoïste. Ses paroles chargées de bonté ne sont que le maquillage de son emprise sur les hommes, qu'elle hait de tout son coeur.

Law n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Comme si exécuter sans remords les mercenaires n'était pas assez pour le répugner il se retrouvait allongé dans une flaque de sang poisseux. Il pouvait le sentir s'infiltrer dans ses cheveux. Il avait envie de vomir. Quant à la jeune fille elle se tenait assise sur son bas-ventre et le fixait avec désir. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Non elle n'était pas assise sur lui – elle était empalée sur son membre et remuait lentement les hanches. Trop lentement. Le chirurgien plaqua une main contre sa bouche. Son dégoût était définitivement dirigé envers lui-même. Elle éveillait en lui des besoins charnels et son sourire séduisant laissait croire qu'elle le voulait aussi. Il ferma les paupières sur son visage d'ange à moitié dégoulinant de sang. Il ne savait plus que penser si ce n'est qu'ils étaient en train de faire l'amour à côté d'une dizaine de cadavres aux yeux vitreux.

0o0o0o0o0

Frustration. Agacement. Telles étaient les émotions du loup après avoir retourné de fond en comble la chambre de la commandante et le dortoir du faux soldat à la recherche du moindre signe concernant leur destination. Il avait sévèrement réprimandé les marines qui étaient de garde sur le pont au moment où ils étaient partis. Ce n'était pas de leur faute il le savait bien, mais ça ne devait plus jamais se reproduire. Depuis qu'il avait appris la fuite de sa stupide protégée et de son amant – d'autant plus stupide – il ne tenait plus en place. Sylver faisait les cent pas sur le pont. Et encore, il devait bien avoir dépassé la centaine. Sa blouse flottante de docteur le suivait élégamment dans ses pas et lui donnait l'allure d'un homme plongé dans de profondes pensée au sujet de science. Même s'il n'avait que ses deux fauteurs de troubles dans la tête. Le mink se mordillait les griffes à imaginer tout ce que Trafalgar Law serait capable d'infliger à une innocente fille si fragile psychologiquement. Quant à Moineau, quelle mensonge ne goberait-elle pas de son pirate adoré ?

Il patienta, tourna en rond, but quelques verres. Jusqu'à entendre les soldats s'exclamer près de la rambarde. L'excitation le priva de tous ses sens : il courut aveuglément à la rencontre de ce qui pouvait bien agiter leur patrouille. Il poussa un glapissement de bonheur en croisant les magnifiques yeux bleus de sa poupée.

Sa joie se trouva être éphémère et vaine lorsqu'il distingua le reste de son visage, barbouillé de sang, tout comme sa poitrine et les vêtements du capitaine à ses côtés. Ce dernier paraissait presque honteux de se trouver là. Il baissait la tête et osait à peine regarder le loup dans les yeux. Sylver se paralysa tandis que la brise marine faisait venir à lui toutes ces effluves répugnantes. Ils montèrent à bord. Chaque pas majestueux qu'accomplissait la commandante subjuguait le regard de ses soldats, et meurtrissait un peu plus celui de ses infectés. Le loup ne parvenait toujours pas à croire ce qu'il voyait et ne savait pas qui accuser pour cette horreur. Il jeta un regard noir au chirurgien qui continuait de se voiler la face sous sa casquette.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Où étiez-vous ?!

Law fit la sourde oreille. Moineau de même.

-Nous attaquons demain et vous croyez que vous pouvez vous permettre de partir quand ça vous chante ? rugit-il. Lex si c'est encore une de vos idées dites-le ! D'où vient ce sang ?

-…

-Répondez !

Le silence presque obsédant du pirate le fit grogner. Son museau se fronça et Krys reconnut en lui la colère d'un prédateur. Elle se plaça devant le noiraud comme une barrière protectrice.

-Il est innocent.

-Alors dis-moi ce qui se passe ! Pourquoi je te retrouve couverte de sang ? (Il agrippa désespérément ses épaules.) Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

-C'est moi, uniquement moi. Je me suis occupée des mercenaires. Ils ne nuiront à personne demain, assura-t-elle d'une voix pire que sereine.

-Quoi ? T-Tu les as tous tués ?!

-Pardonnés. Pour le tort qu'ils m'ont fait. J'ai tenté de négocier avec eux mais ils n'ont rien voulu entendre. Pardon de t'avoir inquiété Sylver. C'est fini maintenant.

Elle posa une main délicate sur sa douce truffe. Le loup avait les pupilles brillantes d'inquiétude. Il ne se laissa même pas le temps d'être choqué par le crime qu'elle dissimulait sous une forme de "miséricorde" et l'écarta de son chemin. Cette fois-ci le chirurgien ne pouvait plus esquiver et Moineau eut beau agripper sa blouse ça ne l'empêcha pas de le cogner si fort qu'il s'écrasa contre la rambarde. Law essuya d'un geste las le sang qui maculait sa lèvre abîmée. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux mais personne n'oserait les séparer avant que la commandante n'en donne l'ordre, et celle-ci était trop surprise pour faire autre chose que dissuader le loup de s'en prendre à Trafalgar, qui avait bien raison : il était sans cesse coupable de quelque chose. Il se releva en poussant un soupir, retomba aussitôt sous le poing de la bête. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient face contre terre. Son visage était toujours si inexpressif peu importe le nombre de coups qu'il encaissait.

-Sylver laisse-le ! hurla la jeune fille, désespérée. Il n'a rien fait !

-Justement ! Il n'a rien fait, cracha-t-il en lâchant le corps platonique du soldat. Rien pour t'en empêcher !

-M'empêcher de quoi ? Nous défendons une cause noble. Je les ai excusés malgré leur insolence. Tu ne trouveras pas plus juste que moi dans cette Marine corrompue.

-Est-ce que tu… tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Tu as tué des hommes Moineau ! Et tu vantes ton grade pour ça !

-Je ne considérais pas ça comme un meurtre. Maintenant vas-t'en Sylver, je crois que tu l'as assez amoché comme ça…

Son air hautain le fit grimacer. Sur le moment il ne voyait qu'une gamine capricieuse à qui il avait toujours tout donné se permettre de lui tenir tête en prônant des idéaux confus. Corrompus. Il lui asséna une gifle magistrale.

Le claquement abattit un silence assourdissant sur tout le pont. Law fut même trop choqué pour cracher le sang qu'il avait dans la gorge. Et Moineau… elle paraissait horrifiée par cette douleur à la joue. Elle avait beau se palper le visage rien ne savait laver l'affront qu'on venait de lui faire. Ses paupières se plissèrent. Elle retourna à son conseiller un regard méprisant.

-Pour qui tu te prends ? Tu n'as aucun droit de lever la main sur moi !

-Oh que si, Krys. (Il prit un air condescendant qui l'énerva d'autant plus.) Excuse-moi d'avoir raté ton éducation.

-Qu… Tu n'es rien d'autre que mon conseiller !

-Au fond de toi tu dois déjà le savoir. Tu sais bien qui je suis, tu ne peux juste pas te rappeler. Mais ça n'enlève en aucun cas mes droits sur toi petite. A partir de maintenant je ne veux plus te voir adresser la parole à ce pirate ! déclara-t-il d'une voix froide et autoritaire.

Elle fronça les sourcils, confuse, avant de se reprendre subitement et esquisser un sourire amer.

-T'es pas mon père Sylver. T'es qu'une espèce de loup je-sais-tout mais tu ne me connais pas ! Ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui était un acte de grâce et je ne te laisserais pas m'accuser de meurtre !

Il l'aurait bien frappée une deuxième fois si ça pouvait lui faire comprendre son erreur. Au lieu de ça il la jeta maladroitement sur son épaule sous le regard toujours si vide du capitaine pirate. Son hochement de tête absent approuvait même son comportement, ce courage qu'il n'avait pas eu pour lui dire à quel point son jugement était erroné.

Moineau se débattait sauvagement pliée en deux sur l'épaule du docteur. Elle griffait en vain sa blouse et lui crachait tout un tas de menaces à la figure. Mais le loup ne lui jeta même pas un regard comme s'il se fichait bien de sa colère à son égard, ce qui bien évidemment lui fendait le coeur. Il la renversa sur le lit et plaqua sa main au-dessus de sa tête avant qu'elle ne cherche à s'enfuir. Ses oreilles se dressèrent sur sa tête.

-Tu fais la différence entre tuer et pardonner ? Pardonner c'est quand un mal a été commis. On cherche à ne plus se sentir coupable. Tuer, c'est commettre ce mal.

-Va faire la leçon à quelqu'un d'autre !

-Tu as tué.

-Et alors ?! Qu'est-ce que t'en as à foutre ? Ils me voulaient du mal ! Je devais les laisser faire, c'est ça ?

-Tu vois Krys, tu ne comprends pas ! Je ne dis pas que tu aurais dû les laisser en vie, je te demande d'admettre que ça n'avait rien de miséricordieux ! Tu as ôté la vie à des hommes, tu ne leur as rien pardonné. Ce que tu as fait c'est ce qu'on appelle punir.

-…

Elle se fit tout à coup silencieuse, comme si elle réfléchissait ou se repassait toute la scène mentalement. Le loup trouvait que c'était un bon signe jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui lance un regard loin d'être convaincu.

-Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Punis ou pardonnés, ils ne sont plus mon problème. Punir. Pardonner. Tuer. Les trois se ressemblent de toute façon. J'ai pas tué, j'ai pardonné le fait qu'ils soient inutiles à ma cause par la mort.

-Non Moineau, reprit-il lentement. À partir du moment où tu prends la vie, c'est tuer.

-Mais je…

-Chuut. Personne ne va te blâmer. Tu t'es défendue. Mais tu dois assumer tes actes. Tu n'as pas le droit de te voiler la face avec ce genre de mensonges !

Les oreilles du loup se plaquèrent contre son crâne. Il frotta les joues de sa commandante avec son museau malgré son regard encore un peu rancunier pour la gifle.

-C'est ma faute ma chérie, murmura-t-il d'une voix si tendre qu'elle eut du mal à reconnaître celle de son conseiller stoïque. Je ne te l'ai jamais enseigné. Ce n'est pas grave si tu es perdue, si tu crois que ce que tu fais est bien… mais dis-le moi franchement. Car aujourd'hui, c'était mal. Très, très mal. Tu as toi-même détruit les fondations de tes idéaux. Pas en tuant Krys, ça c'était de la survie. Tu as fait passer un meurtre pour un acte de grâce. Si tu fais ça, en quoi es-tu différente des autres marines ? Dis-le moi.

-Je… J'ai… T-T'ais-toi ! s'écria-t-elle soudain en le repoussant. Tu dis n'importe quoi !

-Je dis la vérité ! Aujourd'hui tu n'as pas été différente d'hommes comme Akainu, mais ça peut s'arranger mon p'tit moineau. J'ai toujours réparé tes bêtises.

Intérieurement le loup s'infligeait des tortures. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'évoquer le passé ? Depuis le début il se débattait intérieurement contre son amour pour la jeune fille. Il s'en voulait de craquer maintenant…. Mais c'était la première fois depuis des mois qu'il avait l'occasion de lui parler non pas comme un conseiller ou un docteur, mais un ami ! Un ami qui aurait donné toute sa chair pour remplacer sa main et son pied coupés.

Moineau sembla se détendre. Il ignorait si elle avait compris quelle faute elle avait commise dans son raisonnement sur la paix, mais elle était déjà plus calme et l'écoutait d'une oreille attentive définir des mots tels que "pacifique" et "pardon". Au bout d'un moment il se rendit compte qu'elle était distraite. Ce n'était pas que son discours l'ennuyait, c'était le sang sur sa peau. Il avait séché et la grattait.

Sylver passa un bras protecteur autour de ses hanches et l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Après l'avoir bien sermonnée son regard était aussi mort que celui du chirurgien. Peu importe ce qu'ils avaient fait là-bas aucun des deux n'y avait trouvé satisfaction, et il ne saurait dire lequel était le plus dégoûté, maintenant qu'elle savait quelles conneries elle avait dites. La cyborg s'adossa à un meuble pour déboutonner son pantalon. Il se crispa un peu et baissa le museau.

-J-Je dois me tourner ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu me connais, j'en suis sûre maintenant… À quel point on était proches ?

-Hum, au point où ça ne me dérange pas de te voir nue… Enfin, euh, ton corps a changé… Tu es une femme.

-Je croyais l'être, grimaça-t-elle. Mais j'ai encore des raisonnements enfantins… Du moment que j'ai raison, n'importe quoi me va.

-Moi je le vois : tu as mûri. Et puis même les adultes font des erreurs de jugement.

-Et Law ? Puisque tu sais qu'il n'y est pour rien, pourquoi nous séparer ?

Le loup renifla d'un air gêné tandis qu'elle se débarrassait de son épaulière.

-J'ai eu pitié de lui pour la première fois Moineau.

-Quoi ?

-Je vous sépare pour qu'il s'en remette seul. Crois-moi ça ira mieux entre vous lorsqu'il y aura réfléchi.

Elle hocha vivement la tête. Elle l'avait littéralement détruit lui aussi avec sa folie omniprésente. Le capitaine n'avait plus dit un mot après leur départ de l'entrepôt ni ne l'avait regardée dans les yeux. Elle craignait qu'il soit dégoûté d'elle et de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Peut-être ne voudrait-il même plus jamais l'approcher. Moineau enfonça sa tête sous l'eau, noyant ses pensée dans les bulles de savon. Law était sa principale source d'énergie. Elle avait toujours puisé en lui son courage. S'il n'avait pas été là lors de ses phases délirantes elle ne s'en serait probablement jamais sortie. La cyborg remarquait seulement maintenant que le mink était aussi sa force. Elle émergea du fond de la baignoire, un rideau trempé sur toute la tête. Une patte douce et velue ramena ses cheveux en arrière.

-Ça va mieux ?

Elle baissa les yeux. Le sang dont elle était bariolée se lavait lentement en se propageant dans l'eau comme des filets de peinture. Une part d'elle était heureuse d'être enfin débarrassée de toute cette saleté et l'autre pleurait des torrents de larmes sur le sang de ses ennemis dans lequel elle se baignait.

-Oui, je me sens mieux.

La griffe sous son menton la força à relever la tête.

-Si ce n'était pas toi, Trafalgar s'en serait occupé.

-Je sais. Je pensais juste que tuer pour une cause pacifique n'était pas vraiment tuer. Je me disais… que c'était une bonne action. Que j'avais sauvé des gens.

-Tu l'as fait Krys. C'étaient des criminels évidemment qu'ils n'allaient pas cesser leurs actions juste parce que tu le leur demandais, mais ça reste un meurtre malgré tout et je ne peux pas te laisser croire que ça n'en était pas un. Tu comprends ?

-Ouais… en quelque sorte. (Elle se pinça les lèvres.) C'est ce que Law voulait me dire, je pense. Il a essayé tu sais ! Il voulait m'arrêter parce qu'il savait que je ne voyais pas la chose comme tout le monde ! Mais je l'ai manipulé. Tu crois qu'il m'en veut ?

-Non ! Non, bien sûr que non p'tit moineau.

-Laisse-moi le voir s'il te plaît. J'ai peur qu'il se renferme.

Elle posa une main trempée sur la fourrure du loup, qui déclina de la tête.

-J'insiste il faut que tu lui laisses du temps.

-Mais…

-Chuut ! coupa-t-il en posant sa griffe noire contre ses petites lèvres. Ton pirate ne va pas s'envoler ! Je garde un œil sur lui au cas où il dérape et je compte sur toi pour réfléchir à la manière dont tu vas gérer ta cause. On est d'accords Moineau ?

-Moui…

La jeune fille se tortillait les mains sous l'eau. Dans sa tenue d'Ève cachée par la mousse elle osait à peine le regarder dans les yeux. Sûrement avait-il connu son corps d'enfant, mais celui-ci était bien différent. Elle se disait pour ne pas rougir que de toute façon un loup ne pouvait pas éprouver d'attirance pour un humain. Mais ça elle n'en savait strictement rien. Elle laissa tomber sa tête sur le rebord.

-Qui tu étais pour moi ?

Sa question soudaine resta suspendue dans l'air le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits et conscience de ce qu'elle lui demandait.

-Je ne te le dirais pas, répondit-il aussi froidement que possible pour cacher sa confusion.

Son refus la mit un peu colère. Un pli se creusa entre ses sourcils.

-Tu comptes jouer la comédie combien de temps ? Moi et Law on sait déjà que tu es infecté ! Tu ne peux plus te cacher Sylver !

-Hmpf… (Il esquissa un faible sourire nostalgique en repensant à l'époque où elle menait des enquêtes imaginaires dans le manoir. Elle n'avait rien perdu de sa curiosité.) Oui, je suis peut-être infecté, admit-il. Mais tu ne sais rien d'autre et toi et moi sommes les seuls à détenir la réponse.

-Alors dis-moi !

-Pourquoi je le ferais ? Rien ne sera plus comme avant.

Il grimaça en prononçant cette phrase. Il ne le pensait pas vraiment. Son oisillon avait un don pour réparer le coeur des gens partis trop loin. Elle réparait le sien chaque fois qu'il rentrait au manoir. Évidemment que les choses reviendraient à la normale entre eux. Il avait juste peur que ce ne soit pas le bon moment, et vivait dans la peur qu'elle se souvienne de lui un beau jour et de toute l'affection qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître il avait peur de retrouver son bonheur. Car qui sait, peut-être que ça ne fera pas celui de Moineau.

Cette dernière grattait rageusement les dernières croûtes de sang séché sur sa peau.

-J'espère pour toi que t'étais gentil… grommela-t-elle avant d'enfoncer la tête sous l'eau et faire des bulles à la surface.

Il pouffa de rire et embrassa du museau son pansement mouillé sur le front – il avait oublié de le lui retirer. Il n'avait jamais été très autoritaire avec elle, Howard et son père l'étaient déjà de trop. Son sourire s'agrandit à repenser à leurs rares moments de colère. Il en fallait beaucoup à sa poupée pour qu'il montre les crocs. En fait, il n'avait jamais été violent avec elle jusqu'à présent. Cette gifle lui restait encore sur le coeur même si elle ne l'avait pas volée.

Il la pencha en avant et lui frotta le dos et les bras avec un bloc de savon avant de la rincer. Au bout de quelques minutes la savoir nue sous cette masse de bulles blanches ne lui mettait plus le cerveau en ébullition. C'était presque s'il retrouvait le corps plat de son oisillon lorsqu'il était d'assez bonne humeur pour céder à ses caprices et prendre un bain avec elle. Même s'il eut un petit malaise au moment de se retourner pour qu'elle sorte de la baignoire et prenne une serviette, il était satisfait d'avoir pu être proche d'elle. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, et Trafalgar en faisait bien plus, mais pour le moment ça suffisait à son bonheur. Il couvrit ses frêles épaules d'une de ses chemises. Le vêtement trop grand lui tombait jusque sous les cuisses, c'était mignon à voir. Dès qu'il eut fini de faire ses boutons elle enroula ses bras tout autour de son torse et colla sa joue contre.

-Pardon de t'avoir mal parlé.

-Pardon de t'avoir giflée. Enfin, tu l'as quand même méritée.

-Hé ! Je te rappelle que tu m'as traitée comme une enfant devant mes soldats ! De quoi j'ai l'air maintenant ?

Il fit passer une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille.

-D'une splendide commandante.

-D'une fillette en armure !

-Parce que je t'ai corrigée ? Krys, pour moi tu auras toujours l'âge des punitions. Il faut bien que quelqu'un t'éduque j'ai envie de dire…

-J'ai été éduquée !

-Vraiment ? Est-ce que tu te rappelles t'être déjà tenue près de Sirius avec un livre ? T'a-t-il enseigné les chiffres et les lettres ?

-Euh… sûrement…

-Je l'ai fait Krys. Mais pas suffisamment. Alors crois-moi quand je te dis que je suis le mieux placé pour te faire la leçon.

Il se racla la gorge pour changer de cette ambiance nostalgique qui le brisait en deux.

-Allez, file ! Au lit !

-Quoi ? s'étrangla Moineau.

-Ne t'imagine pas que je vais te laisser traîner dehors à cette heure ! Demain tu as une grande opération à mener, rappela-t-il en la poussant à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Elle poussa un grognement mécontent mais ne se dégagea pas de la prise du loup, qui l'allongea délicatement sur son lit comme un bébé dans son berceau et la borda. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure : elle n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre d'affection… Son corps tout entier se réchauffait sous les griffes de Sylver. Au fond d'elle, elle l'avait toujours su qu'elle était éprise de lui d'une manière différente. C'est bien plus proche de ce qu'elle ressentait pour Mir que de son amour pour le chirurgien.

La jeune fille enfouit son nez dans un coussin pendant que le grand loup gris se déshabillait. Lorsqu'il s'allongea à ses côtés outre le grincement du lit elle l'entendit marmonner quelque chose. Ses bras poilus l'enveloppèrent comme une couverture. Elle sourit. Sa fourrure était si douce qu'elle pouvait imaginer à côté d'elle une grosse peluche aux yeux bleus. Elle mit fin à cette étreinte à contrecœur.

-J'ai faim, dit la cyborg en s'asseyant au bord du matelas.

Il parut vaguement déçu.

-Ok… Va te prendre quelque chose en cuisine. (Ses oreilles se dressèrent.) Et n'en profite pas pour chercher Trafalgar.

-C'est promis.

Elle serra contre elle ses bras flottants dans la chemise trop large, ouvrit la porte et trottina pieds nus dans le couloir. Elle esquiva agilement les hommes de garde – leur parler après tout ce raffut sur le pont serait un peu gênant, et qui sait le nombre de rumeurs qui couraient déjà sur leur relation à tous les trois. Elle plaignait Law qui devait en ce moment-même être assailli de question à cause d'elle. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas de sa faute…

Moineau s'engouffra sur la pointe des pieds à l'intérieur des cuisines. Elle s'empara de paquets de gâteaux secs. Sa main vola au-dessus des plaquettes de chocolat bien emballées. Elle arqua un sourcil : Sacha adorait le chocolat aux noisettes. Penser à la rousse lui fit un peu mal au coeur, et après cette terrible journée il ne lui manquerait plus qu'un dernier regret pour déprimer. Elle rehaussa le coin des lèvres, bourra les poches de sa chemise d'autant de tablettes de chocolat que possible et s'enfuit avant de se faire remarquer par la ronde régulière. La cyborg pria silencieusement pour que Sylver n'ait placé aucun garde près des cellules.

En arrivant devant l'escalier elle souffla, soulagée. L'entrée était libre. Elle dévala littéralement les marches à toute vitesse et dans un boucan dont elle n'avait même pas conscience ! Lorsque sa prothèse nue frappa la dernière marche elle se figea instantanément et progressa beaucoup plus lentement. La pénombre qui régnait derrière ces barreaux de granit marin rendait la température d'autant plus froide. Elle avança timidement, de cellule en cellule jusqu'à trouver une longue tignasse rousse éparpillée sur le lit basique des prisonniers. Moineau n'osa plus parler, se demandant si elle avait troublé son sommeil où si la jeune femme préférait juste l'ignorer. Elle comprendrait. Aujourd'hui mieux que jamais elle comprendrait qu'on ne veuille pas lui adresser la parole.

Son coeur rata un battement lorsque la longue silhouette couchée sur le lit s'exprima d'une voix désintéressée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Trafalgar t'a bien convaincue que j'étais dangereuse nan ? Remonte Moineau, demain est un grand jour pour toi.

-Onee-san… je venais prendre de tes nouvelles.

Ses intestins se nouèrent d'angoisse. Elle se sentit ridicule de demander. Dès qu'elle s'était approchée de la cellule Krys avait bien vu comme son corps changeait. Ses racines rousses pâlissaient, et qui sait combien de temps il lui restait avant de ressembler à ce clown de Jango. Sacha se mourait dans sa prison. Et il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire pour atténuer sa douleur ni l'aider à supporter d'être différente. D'entendre ce que personne n'entend. De représenter un danger pour ses proches.

La rousse se montra contre tout attente assez bavarde. Elle ne semblait pas du tout lui en vouloir d'avoir prise cette décision. Sa colère était comme une évidence dirigée envers le diablotin et le capitaine, dont elle avait pu lire une partie des souvenirs de la nuit Rouge. Moineau se força à sourire.

-Je comprends que ce soit horrible à savoir pour toi, en plus Penguin est directement impliqué… Ce qui s'est produit au manoir est impardonnable. Personne ne l'excusera à Law et il le sait. Il vit avec. (La jeune fille serra plus fort les barreaux entre ses doigts.) Hum, avec l'offensive de demain, je… j'ignore en fait comment ça se terminera. J'ai pas envie de me dire que j'aurais été folle jusqu'au bout avec Law. Je veux t'avouer quelque chose Sacha, quelque chose que j'ai fait aujourd'hui. C'est encore frais dans ma tête.

Elle s'humecta les lèvres. Elle ne s'était jamais vue confesser sa véritable nature à quelqu'un d'autre hormis le chirurgien. La peur rendait sa gorge aussi sèche qu'un désert. Elle serra les poings, affronta droit dans les yeux son immonde folie.

 _Tais-toi._

-Sylver m'avait parlé d'un groupe de mercenaires. Il suffisait que quelqu'un les paye et nos espoirs de vaincre les pirates étaient anéantis…

 _La ferme !_

-Non toi la ferme… grommela Moineau dans le col de sa chemise. (Elle se racla la gorge.) Sylver m'a dit de ne pas m'en faire. J'ai insisté auprès de Law et il a finalement accepté de m'accompagner. On les a rencontrés. Évidemment ils n'ont rien voulu entendre, dit-elle avec une pointe d'humour. Puis ça a dégénéré. Law a tué leur dirigeant, j'ai mis les autres à terre. Comment ?

Sa voix s'éleva un peu plus en réponse à l'écho des murs.

-Je croyais venir en paix Sacha ! Mais dès le début j'étais leur ennemie sans m'en rendre compte. J'avais versé mon sang dans une bouteille. Ils ont tous été infectés, et j'en ai profité pour les abattre sagement.

Un pli soucieux se forma entre ses sourcils.

-Le dernier on s'en est occupés à deux. Même avec Joker je crois n'avoir jamais ressenti ça ! Appuyer sur la détente et sentir dans tout ton corps que ta vie est partie avec celle d'un autre… il n'y a rien de pire. À ce moment-là je n'avais que mes putains d'ambitions en tête ! Alors j'ai prétendu les avoir pardonnés pour leur "inutilité" à ma cause. Law n'a même pas levé le petit doigt. (Elle soupira comme si ces quelques phrases lui avaient demandé un effort colossal.) Mais tout va bien. Sylver m'explique. Je comprends maintenant ce que c'est de se battre pour une cause pacifique. Enfin, j'ai encore pas mal de choses à apprendre avant d'être la parfaite commandante…

Ses doigts d'acier se mirent à étrangler sans aucun répit leurs frères de chair. Elle fit mine de toussoter. Ça n'était pas son dernière aveu.

-On ne s'est pas arrêtés là ! s'écria-t-elle soudainement comme un détail qui aurait pu faire pencher la balance. Après les avoir tués on… Je saurais pas dire ce qui m'a pris ! On-On a fait l'amour, là, au milieu de ces cadavres !

Moineau cacha subitement son visage derrière ses mains.

-Pardon de te dire ça… Je t'aime onee-san ! Ne me déteste pas s'il te plaît ! A-Adieu !

-Krys !

La rousse passa ses bras entre les barreaux et rattrapa sa chemise. Elle la serra contre elle comme elle le put malgré les kilos de granit qui les séparaient. Moineau s'efforçait de retenir ses sanglots un peu plus longtemps. Elle renifla et colla sa joue aux barreaux pour embrasser celle de Sacha. Dix ans auraient pu s'écouler sans qu'elle ne les voit passer dans cette étreinte désespérée. Un simple câlin des deux côtés d'une prison avait suffi à laver sa honte.

Elle vida ses poches pleines de chocolat au pied de la cellule et s'enfuit à toutes jambes.


	35. Brain shot

**Hey~**

 **Je n'ai pas été présente ces derniers temps à cause des exams à passer. D'ailleurs je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances et pour ceux dans le même cas que moi j'espère que ça s'est bien passé :)**

Precky-chan : Comme tu peux le voir le rythme s'est déjà calmé ! Je te l'accorde c'était foutrement bizarre et non aucune pitié pour Law parce que prochainement j'espère qu'on va tous se mettre à le détester :) Merci beaucoup !

Traff Lamy : Niark merci x3 (moi j'ai encore toute ma tête t'inquiète) J'espère que c'était pas traumatisant non plus XD Oh te gêne pas parce que là sur l'échelle de la folie y en a une qu'a touché le gros lot ! Quoique je les imagine bien déclencher une baston chez le psy ces deux-là.

anna: Ha ha ! Je crois que personne ne pouvait suspecter ça en même temps (moi-même je l'avais pas prévu tu vois)

 **Mention d'OC made in Nocturnis-Lepus ! A savoir Erin, Sorath et Jango.  
**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

 **Brain shot**

* * *

Une déception. Voilà ce à quoi tout le monde croyait dans le dortoir. "Lex avait brillamment remporté son pari au prix des lèvres de sa supérieure, puis s'était fait lamentablement rétamé par son conseiller." La seule parcelle de vérité résidait dans ses bleus au visage et sur les bras. Law se disait que ç'aurait pu être pire. Une véritable catastrophe ! s'il avait été responsable des exécutions dans l'entrepôt. Là le loup lui aurait littéralement brisé les os.

Il avait passé un long moment à couvrir ses blessures pour ne pas paraître trop pitoyable et attirer les regards. Et toute la nuit durant il avait cogité dans sa couchette, ressassant des pensées de l'après-midi. Repensant à ce qu'il avait vécu dans les bras de la cyborg. Une pointe de dégoût lui tenaillait l'estomac. Qu'elle était terriblement folle il le savait, et pourtant, il avait eu l'impression de vivre leur amour même en étant entourés par la mort. Aucun d'eux n'y avait pris plaisir ça il en était sûr. Mais aucun d'eux ne s'était révolté non plus. À présent il regrettait de s'être laissé mener à la baguette par une jeune fille malade. Il avait eu son quota de déceptions et jamais de ce genre ! Law ne cessait de se dire qu'il aurait pu lâcher l'affaire depuis longtemps. D'ailleurs n'importe quel homme, même sans être médecin, aurait compris que ça ne se guérit pas.

La nuit lui avait permis de relativiser. Soit, folle à lier, mais amoureuse. Folle à lier certes, mais sienne. Folle à lier il l'admet, mais le remède à lui-même.

Il n'allait certainement pas se résoudre à l'abandonner une seconde fois ou l'éviter comme un lâche. Sa terrible Moineau avait juste mal compris le sens de Justice en voulant se l'approprier. C'était une erreur de jugement. Il n'allait même pas lui en vouloir : il n'aurait certainement pas fait mieux à sa place. De toute façon, la paix, ça n'était pas son domaine.

Le chirurgien souffla, exaspéré. Des rayons de soleil venaient directement lui brûler la rétine pour le sortir de son sommeil. Il ouvrit les paupières à contrecœur avec déjà de la colère dans les poumons, qui s'intensifia en voyant ses camarades de dortoir mettre leurs uniformes à la hâte et préparer leurs armes – même si les chargeurs étaient vides. Il sauta littéralement sur ses pieds et retourna sa couchette à la recherche de son propre uniforme. Il le retrouva. Taché de sang. Law poussa un juron. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de le nettoyer la veille et il se voyait mal débarquer ainsi parmi ses collègues tout en blanc. Il en récupéra un de rechange dans les tiroirs, froissé, et l'arrangea au mieux pour paraître soigné. Mais évidemment trois minutes ne suffirent pas à le rendre présentable. Contre toute attente ses camarades n'en profitèrent pas pour lui glisser quelques blagues licencieuses à propos de sa relation désastreuse avec la jeune cyborg. De toute façon tout le monde le voyait déjà comme l'amourette de la commandante. Des fois il se disait qu'ils n'avaient pas tort : une pacifiste n'a rien à faire avec un tueur comme lui.

Law attendit que tous se soient mis en place sur le pont pour rejoindre les rangs d'un pas lent et ennuyé. Faire des courbettes à sa propre amante le faisait se sentir comme un étranger qu'elle refoulait loin d'elle. Cette dernière arriva à grandes enjambées, assez impressionnantes pour sa petite taille. Son visage était si inexpressif qu'on la croirait entièrement faite de métal. Mais lui, il avait côtoyé chaque parcelle de chair qui la composait et pouvait aisément dire qu'elle était plus humaine que ce qu'elle tentait de faire paraître. Elle était suivie de près par son conseiller, sans surprise.

Le mink arborait une blouse neuve en accord avec les chaînes blanches qui drapaient les épaules de Moineau. Même son air hautain semblait avoir été décidé à l'avance pour imiter le visage stoïque de la cyborg. Law grogna, pris d'une pointe de jalousie. Il avait beau se dire que ce n'était que pour le décorum les deux mis côte-à-côte sortaient tout droit d'une parade. Et derrière ses airs impassibles Law l'imaginait bien se foutre de sa gueule dans sa belle tenue même pas froissée.

Ne pas croiser le regard mortel de la brune était vrai défi sachant qu'elle le fixait intensément et lorsqu'elle se mit à parler, il eut l'impression qu'elle s'adressait à lui. Uniquement à lui. Il n'avait qu'une envie : tendre les bras et attendre qu'elle s'y jette pour la réconforter. Un doux souhait que les crocs du loup menaçaient de déchirer en miettes.

La jeune fille, après quelques mots d'ouverture, s'effaça vite du tableau pour laisser la parole à Sylver qui fit un énième récapitulatif de la stratégie. Law apercevait tout autour de lui des lèvres pincées, des fronts plissés, des regards inquiets. Il renifla d'un air méprisant. C'était déjà le grand moment.

Dès qu'ils eurent fini de leur incruster un plan tout tracé dans la tête et de les motiver avec des discours pacifiques à faire pâlir de jalousie un ange, des rangs de quatre se formèrent pour avancer plus efficacement. Le chirurgien en profita pour se rapprocher discrètement de la commandante en tête de ligne. Ses épaules se décontractèrent. _Plus que deux rangées…_ songea-t-il. Ses pas furtifs trahissaient la cadence militaire. Il se dépêcha de s'immiscer entre ses camarades. _Plus qu'une !_ Le capitaine poussa un soupir de soulagement en distinguant son épaulière gravée entre les uniformes blancs. Il ne fit qu'une enjambée jusqu'à la rangée qui suivait de près son chef et tendit aussitôt le bras. Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent. Son dos n'était plus qu'à une poignée de centimètres ! Law accélérait le pas, sortant totalement des rangs pour raccourcir encore cette mince distance. Les hommes derrière lui poussaient de discrets murmures pour l'inciter à revenir. Il balaya les mots du revers de la main et s'élança, plus proche encore de la jeune fille retournée. Soudain son bras fut violemment tiré en arrière puis plaqué contre son propre dos. Il reconnut les griffes de Sylver lui lacérer les poignets. Le loup cria des ordres qu'il ne comprit même pas dans la précipitation et la marche vers les villes de Haldir reprit sans eux. En se débattant contre les pattes qui le tenaient fermement il réussit à apercevoir enfin le visage de Moineau. Elle avait un pli inquiet entre les sourcils et avait baissé les yeux en voyant qu'il était la cause de toute cette agitation. Lorsqu'elle repartit avec ses troupes Law cessa de se débattre. Il facilita ainsi la tâche à Sylver pour l'acculer contre un arbre, un large sourire carnivore sur son masque glacial.

-Essayez encore de l'approcher et je vous arrache les mains, menaça-t-il entre ses crocs.

Le capitaine déglutit péniblement.

-Elle a besoin de moi.

-Vous ? Et qui a été incapable de l'arrêter hier ? Hm ? Je sais pas ce qui vous a pris Trafalgar, je sais pas si vous tenez vraiment à elle, et jusqu'à ce que je le sache vous n'avez pas intérêt à l'approcher !

-Tss… Vous vous prenez pour son père ou quoi ? Réveillez-vous Sylver elle a grandi sans personne et JE l'ai recueillie !

-Alors ça explique tout ! Vous l'avez rendue totalement folle !

Il arqua un sourcil provocateur.

-Elle parlait déjà à des objets quand je l'ai trouvée, alors non, ça doit remonter à plus longtemps ! lança-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

Les oreilles du loup se courbèrent contre son crâne. Il rangea sa paire de crocs sous ses babines. Cette posture le faisait paraître triste et mélancolique comme s'il se rappelait d'un souvenir douloureux. Sylver lâcha l'uniforme du pirate. Sa queue touffue se balançait violemment de gauche à droite – signe d'agacement.

-Vous ne serez jamais assez bien pour elle.

-Alors personne ne le sera. De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si vous acceptiez qu'elle grandisse !

-Elle mérite un alpha. Un véritable alpha, persifla-t-il. Pas une espèce de bêta pas fichu de lui faire comprendre une logique élémentaire !

Law poussa un grondement presque aussi fort que ceux du canin. Le mink aurait normalement témoigné des signes de soumission dans les oreilles et la queue mais il n'avait désormais plus aucune raison de se laisser insulter. Moineau ne tarderait pas à retrouver la mémoire et même son amant était impuissant face à sa réaction. Sylver leva la truffe en l'air dans une mimique prétentieuse que son interlocuteur prit la peine de souligner.

-Vous vous croyez mieux que tout le monde pas vrai ? Parce que vous l'avez soutenue dans son enfance ? Sauf qu'elle a la mémoire défaillante ! Ça vous met en colère et vous me tenez responsable de tous vos malheurs.

-…

-Je n'ai rien fait chien-chien. Je suis bien plus sérieux que vous ne l'imaginez avec Krys ! Et puisque les alphas sont censés protéger leur femelle, je suis pas le seul qui a foiré.

-Nous avons mené une action différente dans le but de la protéger…

-Mais elle en est toujours ressortie la plus triste, rétorqua Law. Cette fois je compte réussir. Vous pouvez continuer à nous séparer comme des gamins ça ne changera rien à ce que je projette. (Il lui lança un sourire narquois.) Lorsque j'aurais fini de la convaincre de ce qui est le mieux pour elle, j'espère que vous serez de la famille. Ce serait regrettable d'avoir à me débarrasser de sa peluche d'enfance.

Sylver plissa les paupières. Par "famille" Law entendait bien coopérer avec son équipage, une chose absolument ignoble pour une personne convaincue que les pirates représentent le vice. Mais il ne répondit rien à ses menaces. Pour lui le _chirurgien de la mort_ n'était guère plus qu'un enfant perdu, tout comme Moineau. Il mima une approbation avec ses oreilles et recula d'un pas.

-Je ne retire rien.

-Moi non plus. Et ne me frappez plus jamais. La prochaine fois je vous rends coup pour coup.

-Bien. Les bêtas ne me font pas peur.

-Je suis alpha, chien-chien.

-Hmpf ! Vous n'avez rien d'un alpha.

Il lui jeta un regard noir et un sourire en coin. Contre toute attente le docteur l'amusait à parler comme un père qui refuse de lâcher sa gamine de dix-huit ans. Il ne doutait pas une seconde que Sylver aurait aimé être à la place de Sirius, rien que pour se faire appeler papa… Le soldat flanqua un coup d'épaule au conseiller avant de se remettre en route. Au bruissement des feuilles derrière lui il devina qu'il allait être sous surveillance tout le long du trajet. Un soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres tandis qu'il arrangeait son foulard bleu chiffonné par la poigne du loup.

Retrouver les soldats ne fut pas difficile avec leurs bottes tambourinant la terre à chaque seconde à la manière d'un cortège. Moineau n'eut qu'à lever le poing en l'air pour faire cesser l'orchestre. Elle se dépêcha à l'arrière, poings sur les hanches, pour retrouver les deux hommes qui avaient regagné les rangs. Pouvoir regarder le chirurgien yeux dans les yeux sans être interrompue par Sylver la rendit confuse et soulagée. Il semblait remis. Après un bref raclement de gorge elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour se rapprocher au moins de quelques centimètres des grandes oreilles de son conseiller.

-Jango et Sorath sont en position sur l'axe des trois villes, chuchota-t-elle. On n'a plus qu'à évacuer et encercler la zone de concentration. En espérant qu'ils se rendent.

-Bien. Faisons une pause pour préparer le matériel. (Il grommela en voyant que la jeune fille se remettait déjà à fixer le pirate silencieux.) Ta punition tient toujours.

Elle bouda. L'avoir enfin si près et ne même pas pouvoir lui adresser quelques mots était une véritable torture ! Elle secoua la manche du docteur.

-Arrête de jouer les chefs de meute. Je peux me débrouiller tu sais ! T'avais pas à agir violemment devant tout le monde !

-Le laisser te toucher après ça m'aurait paru encore pire que le décapiter en public.

-Sylver !

-Désolé p'tit moineau. Ta sécurité est tout ce qui m'importe, et lui, il n'amène que des problèmes.

-Pff… Pour une fois qu'il est innocent tu devrais au moins être gentil !

Le chirurgien réprima un sourire en la voyant le défendre tant bien que mal de son toutou chéri. Ça le mettait de meilleure humeur – au moins il en restait une qui serait toujours de son côté. Il se risqua à poser une main sur son épaule et s'attira presque immédiatement un grognement bestial. L'instinct animal de Sylver le poussait à couver son oisillon encore au nid, parfois excessivement. Seulement cette fois il n'osa pas aller à l'encontre du regard affectueux qu'elle leur portait tous les deux.

-Ce n'est rien Krys, assura Law en profitant de ce court instant pour lui parler.

La jeune fille fit taire les grognements du loup par une œillade faussement méchante. Elle posa ses mains de part et d'autre du visage meurtri de son amant.

-Je suis désolée. Ne…

-Ne pas t'en vouloir. Ouais. Je sais. Je t'en veux pas pour ça Moineau, t'avais pas toute ta tête. Je t'en veux d'être restée de ton côté !

-Quoi ?

-J'ai passé la nuit à penser à toi ! siffla-t-il comme une accusation. Tu trouves ça normal de me laisser m'inquiéter pendant que tu te la coules douce dans tes appart' ?!

-… hein ?

-Et maintenant je te signale qu'on va encercler une bande de pirates imprévisibles et t'es pas fichue de venir me dire un mot !

-Euh… mais… (La cyborg babilla quelques messages confus avant de parvenir à aligner une phrase.) T'es pas le seul à avoir attendu un signe ! Je… J'ai cru jusqu'à ce matin que tu me détestais…

Sylver leva les yeux au ciel. Avouer son inquiétude à un homme aussi fourbe n'était pas un bon plan ! Mais Moineau n'en avait rien à faire de cacher ses sentiments, et sans surprise sa révélation mit le baume au coeur du chirurgien et remit en marche ses hormones. Il se lécha les lèvres. Cet appétit animal qui faisait briller ses pupilles cloua la cyborg sur place. Elle ne réussit pas à reculer lorsqu'il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules décorées pour les rapprocher puis pour l'embrasser de toutes ses forces. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle et elle se laissa choir contre son uniforme. Sa langue habile caressait sa bouche sans la pénétrer et c'était d'autant plus frustrant. Elle finit par lâcher prise. Law poussa un rire charmeur et se laissa aller à des touchers plus audacieux sur la commandante. Sa nuque blanche eut le privilège d'être sa première victime. Il remarqua du coin de l'œil que son papa-loup avait détourné le museau. Il soupira et termina sur un chaste baiser aux joues qui raviva leur couleur pourpre.

-J-Je t'aime ! lâcha-t-elle en remontant les épaules jusqu'au cou.

Si le chirurgien fut touché alors il ne sut absolument pas le montrer. Ses sourcils se froncèrent en une moue autoritaire.

-T'as intérêt à rester en retrait ! Si je te vois ne serait-ce qu'une seconde sur la ligne de front je te jure que je trouve le moyen de te tirer dessus avec une balle à blanc !

Elle lui rétorqua une langue pendue et sourire enfantin.

-Gamine ! Sérieusement écoute ton chien et reste en sécurité !

-Beeeuuuuh !

-Krys !

Avant même qu'il ne réplique quoi que ce soit la commandante se prit une petite claque derrière la tête et se mordit la langue par la même occasion.

-Trafalgar a raison, lança Sylver. Tu devrais rester à l'abri au cas où ça ne se passerait pas comme prévu.

-Tu m'as fait mal ! couina-t-elle sans écouter leurs revendications.

-Oh cesse de pleurnicher, tu t'en remettras ! Maintenant allez vous occuper des bombes. Tous les deux.

Ils écarquillèrent les yeux à tour de rôle et Trafalgar le premier. Le loup répondit à leurs airs étonnés par un claquement agacé et ils filèrent sans demander leur reste.

Les caisses contenant les bombes diverses avaient été déposées à l'écart. Moineau baissa la tête comme une morveuse prise en faute et s'accroupit devant un caisson en priant silencieusement pour qu'on ne les fixe pas. Trop tard. Le troupeau de marines avait déjà le regard pendu à leurs moindres gestes, si bien qu'ils ricanèrent lorsqu'elle rougit. La jeune fille sautilla sur le côté pour se cacher derrière le chirurgien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu leur as raconté hier ?

-Rien de spécial. Ton chien s'est juste interposé entre nous.

-Oh… Dommage que ce soit pire que ça.

-Hm. Mais on dirait que papa commence à m'accepter, railla-t-il.

-Pff ! Il te teste !

-Il va pas être déçu.

Elle souffla, exaspérée, et dégagea le couvercle de la grande caisse à leurs pieds. Elle déglutit aussitôt. Son ventre se tordit d'angoisse pendant que son cerveau calculait ses chances de survivre à une cargaison pareille, qui étaient au moins en dessous des vingt pour cent. Le moins qu'on puisse dire était que Sacha avait fait un excellent travail.

L'intérieur du caisson était bardé de sphères en métal, chacune enveloppée d'un anneau pourvu d'orifices et jonchée par une petite manivelle rappelant les jouets pour enfants. Lorsqu'elle se risqua à prendre une des bombes dans ses mains Moineau s'esclaffa.

-Music Box ! Hahaha !

Le chirurgien arqua un sourcil, se demandant si c'était une nouvelle crise de folie.

-Haha ! Hahaha !

-Krys-ya ? Tes voix te font des blagues maintenant ?

Il en saisit une à son tour pendant qu'elle continuait de se plier en deux comme une imbécile. En tournant la sphère il remarqua les grosses lettres blanches peintes de l'autre côté. "Music Box". Il posa un regard vaguement déçu sur la commandante roulée en boule dans l'herbe. Si le nom de la bombe se rapportait bien à cette manivelle enfantine digne d'une boîte à musique alors il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi en rire. Il lui colla son pied dans les flancs.

-Tu sais que t'es public facile ?

-Pf… Pfouah haha haha ! Music Box !

-Oï ! Ça reste une bombe à gaz soporifique !

-Justement c'est ça le plus drôle ! (Elle s'essuya le coin de l'œil.) C'est comme si une bombe te chantait une berceuse ! "Music Box" Law ! Tu comprends pas ?

-Si, si j'ai très bien compris…

Il soupira avec lassitude. Programmer ces engins le préoccupait bien plus que son humour à deux balles, et puis il n'y avait qu'elle pour trouver ce genre de raisonnements inutiles. Le capitaine fit mine de l'ignorer et se concentra sur la minuterie centrale des bombes. _Minuterie et manivelle…_ D'ordinaire il n'y aurait qu'un choix possible, mais visiblement la pyrotechnicienne avait été plus maligne pour prévoir d'éventuelles complications. Qui sait ? Peut-être auraient-ils à raccourcir le timing avec la manivelle.

Quand il tourna la tête pour voir ce qu'il en était du côté de Sylver, Krys avait la tête penchée par-dessus son épaule.

-Une heure, tu crois que ça suffit ? demanda-t-elle.

-Une heure et demi. On procède d'abord à une évacuation.

-Une heure vingt.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça change dix minutes ?

-Des négociations plus courtes. S'il y en a.

Il fit la moue.

-Va pour une heure vingt. Tu sais les programmer ?

-Nan…

-Viens. Je vais te montrer.

Elle se rapprocha du chirurgien, non sans un petit sourire aux lèvres, et imita geste pour geste ses doigts en train de tourner la minuterie. En réalité même sans avoir jamais touché à une bombe elle connaissait assez bien les minuteries pour en régler une. Ce n'était que le prétexte parfait pour rester collée à lui comme une moule à son rocher. Et bidouiller des bombes main dans la main avec un psychopathe c'est romantique.

Moineau posa sa bombe réglée sur "une heure vingt" au fond de la caisse et en prit une autre. De son côté Law avançait à la vitesse d'une usine. Une petite minute lui suffisait à régler plusieurs minuteries et c'était si impressionnant qu'elle se demandait s'il ne faisait pas la course. Par instinct elle se dépêcha mais c'était trop tard il commençait déjà à empiéter sur sa partie. Elle aurait été tentée de lui crier dessus si ce qu'il faisait ne l'aidait pas. Elle se pinça les lèvres, un peu honteuse.

-J'ai cru que tu faisais la compétition…

-Personne n'est aussi immature que toi.

La cyborg croisa les bras sous la poitrine en prenant un posture plus imposante.

-Je vais tout rapporter à Sylver ! Nah !

-Commence par finir ton boulot. (Il poussa quelques bombes de son côté du caisson.) Je suis tellement sympa que je t'en enlève.

-Pff… je te connais ! Tu vas me demander quoi en retour ?

-Coopération.

-Et pourquoi je devrais coopérer ? articula-t-elle lentement.

-Parce que tu as besoin de moi en vie, que j'ai besoin de toi en vie, et qu'ensemble on fait des merveilles.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Ça, s'écria-t-elle en pointant du doigt les marines au repos, c'est ce qui arrive à chaque fois qu'on se croise !

-T'espérais échapper à la guerre miss ? Peine perdue.

-C'est à toi de coopérer Law. Deviens Shichibukai. Au moins on n'aura pas à se quitter encore une fois !

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Fais pas ta commandante toute puissante avec moi. J'ai trouvé une meilleure solution.

-Vraiment ? fit-elle d'un ton sarcastique. Excuse-moi si j'ai plus trop confiance en tes "solutions" !

-Personne n'a à quitter l'autre, personne ne meurt, et tout va pour le mieux. Est-ce que ça, ça te va petit chiot ?

-… Oui. Mais comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? Parce qu'on est dans deux camps différents je te rappelle.

-Il suffit qu'un de nous deux lâche sa position.

-Compte pas sur moi.

-Je me doutais que tu dirais ça. Ne t'en fais pas Krys, ma méthode est plutôt efficace.

Malgré son sourire bienveillant la jeune fille resta sur ses gardes. Elle n'avait réellement pas confiance en sa façon de gérer les choses. Parce qu'il est plus intelligent qu'elle, plus malin, et surtout trop fort pour qu'elle prenne le risque de le mettre de côté. De toute façon il avait bien dit qu'il lui ferait payer sa "trahison". Moineau se tut et se remit au travail. Elle pouvait sentir le regard du chirurgien peser sur ses épaules. Law la fixait avec une grimace coupable. Certes, ça ne devait pas lui faire plaisir de la menacer de partir, mais ils n'étaient quasiment jamais sur la même longueur d'onde. En démarrant ses projets pacifiques la première personne avec qui elle aurait voulu faire la paix c'était lui. Mais elle s'en doutait déjà avant, il n'avait connu que le combat et la survie constante après avoir perdu des êtres chers. Law se croit sur une table d'opération. Il n'arrête pas de se découper et il s'imagine le droit de faire subir la même chose aux gens qu'il aime. Elle s'était souvent demandée combien de fois il s'était recousu sur cette table, où combien de fois il l'avait recousue elle. Mais ses tissus n'avaient jamais cicatrisé.

Cette conversation sur leur futur, étant un sujet sensible, avait jeté un froid. Ils finirent de programmer les bombes en silence et elle profita du passage de Sylver à côté d'eux pour le rejoindre. La jeune fille remonta un peu son corset sur sa poitrine, faisant tinter les chaînes qui se baladaient sur ses épaules. Elle croisa les bras.

-Du nouveau ?

-Rien ne bouge. Que ce soit du côté de Jango et Sorath, ou de Erin. Disons qu'ils ne s'attendent pas à nous voir débarquer.

-Tant mieux ! (Son expression se durcit.) Tu as ton pistolet ?

-Sous ma blouse, oui.

-Passe-le-moi une seconde.

Le docteur s'exécuta. Il écarta les pans de sa tenue et lui tendit l'arme blottie contre ses reins.

-Il y a un problème ?

-Non…

Moineau retira sèchement le chargeur vide et y glissa une cartouche métallique avant de tout remettre en place et lui rendre le pistolet.

-Maintenant toi et moi sommes les seuls à être véritablement armés.

-Avant de dire ça tu as vérifié son pistolet ? chuchota-t-il en soupçonnant du coin de l'œil le chirurgien qui s'était assis à l'ombre d'un arbre en attendant l'ordre de reprendre la marche. Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'il t'ait volée des balles !

Elle plissa les paupières. Évidemment elle n'aurait jamais la garantie qu'il ne la trahirait pas et tout se jouait sur un peu de confiance mutuelle, mais elle se disait qu'il n'oserait pas. La trahir c'est par la même occasion déchirer sa couverture et attaquer le Gouvernement. Il ne prendrait pas le risque d'attirer autant l'attention. Mais ça n'était que son avis, et celui de Law était souvent opposé au sien, alors elle était la première à le craindre.

Malgré cette méfiance qui mettait tous ses sens en alerte elle fit un effort pour retourner le voir. Le noiraud était encore affalé par terre, sa casquette de marin couchée sur les yeux. Elle eut un micro-sourire en la soulevant. Endormi il passait pour l'homme le plus innocent du monde. Elle s'assit sur ses chevilles à côté de lui et ramena sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle rougit. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eu le temps de s'occuper de l'autre, et lorsqu'il avait les yeux grands ouverts, sa timidité la bloquait. Moineau profitait alors de cette sieste pour glisser ses doigts dans ses mèches rebelles – comme il ne prenait pas le temps de se coiffer – et caresser affectueusement son visage. Elle aimait bien passer son doigt sur l'arrête de son nez, continuer la course sur sa bouche et la finir sur son bouc mal taillé. Elle ne put contenir un petit rire lorsqu'il gémit et se tourna de profil.

-Law…

Elle lui secoua l'épaule jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux. Le capitaine poussa un grognement mécontent mais ne bougea pas d'un poil.

-On va repartir, chuchota-t-elle d'un voix fluette.

Elle sentit comme un vide sur ses genoux lorsqu'il se redressa. Law se releva sans un mot à son attention. Le seul geste qu'il eut envers elle avant de partir rejoindre les rangs fut un rapide baiser sur le front. Elle souffla sans même trop savoir si elle était en colère ou épuisée par ce comportement. Moineau fit mine de ne pas le voir en passant à côté de ses soldats, pourtant elle rêverait de lui flanquer un coup d'épaule. Sylver, qui l'attendait déjà en tête, passa un bras réconfortant sur son dos. Elle lui rendit son sourire et reprit le trajet vers la ville accompagnée du tambour militaire des bottes dans la terre. Chaque pas lui enfonçait une aiguille pointue dans la poitrine, et la douceur du loup ne savait pas lui retirer cette douleur mentale. Trop de voix, d'armes et de bombes, affluaient dans son crâne. Leurs prétendues conseils la laissaient perplexe. Comme on s'y attend de la part d'artillerie ils ne réclamaient que du sang, du sang, et encore du sang pour s'abreuver. Ça la désolait que même sa propre folie ne soit pas de son côté.

Son corps entier était maintenant un champ de petites aiguilles, si bien qu'elle craignait de blesser ses camarades. L'expression désorientée de son visage jurait avec celle, sûre, de tous ceux sous son commandement. Elle se sentait un peu ridicule à vrai dire dans ses atours de haut-gradée. Et lorsqu'ils purent apercevoir le toit des premiers bâtiments sa honte était à son comble. Elle se réfugia dans un regard de bête affectueuse. Le loup lui frotta gentiment la tête.

-Ne te tracasse pas, tout est sous contrôle. On va commencer à évacuer les quartiers aux alentours pour que personne ne soit pris dans le combat.

-Je viens avec vous !

-Non toi tu restes avec l'arrière.

Elle fit la grimace, contrariée.

 _Tu vas le laisser te donner des ordres ? C'est un chien ! Tu es sa maîtresse !_

-Non… recommence pas…

-Krys, obéis. Tu participeras aux négociations si tu veux.

 _Pff ! Rends-toi un peu utile ferraille !_

Un crissement terrible résonna dans sa tête. Elle eut l'impression qu'on lui perforait le tympan. De peur que ça ne recommence elle n'hésita pas à une seconde à bousculer le mink pour aller s'emparer de force de la caisse contenant les bombes "Music Box". La charge étant bien trop lourde pour ses muscles elle s'écroula avec le caisson.

 _Pitoyable…_

Moineau renifla face contre terre, hésitant à se relever ou à rester comme ça un peu plus longtemps pour échapper aux remarques des marines sur son corps pas à la hauteur de son grade. Elle sentit une main lui presser l'épaule et crut que c'était celle de ce pauvre Sylver, mais elle n'avait pas de fourrure. Les tatouages sur les phalanges la rassurèrent. Elle releva le menton vers ses yeux gris et ne dit rien lorsqu'il porta la caisse à sa place. Le chirurgien se pinça les lèvres.

-Faites l'évacuation Sylver. On s'occupe des bombes.

Le loup parut sur le point de refuser avant de finalement hocher la tête, non sans lui cracher quelques menaces à la figure.

Tandis qu'une bonne partie du groupe se dirigeait vers les quartiers résidentiels Law et Moineau filèrent directement à la zone où les pirates étaient censés se trouver. C'était une grande auberge barricadée et sans aucun doute occupée contre l'avis des propriétaires. Lentement ils n'entendirent plus le brouhaha des rues : l'évacuation avait commencé. Et leurs ennemis ne tarderaient pas à le remarquer. La cyborg attendit qu'il rouvre la caisse. Elle prit une bombe dans chaque main et se servit de son pied métallique comme d'un ressort pour se donner de l'élan. Déposer les armes au pied des lampadaires qui couraient le quartier fut assez rapide et elle s'étonna de ne rencontrer aucune difficulté. Même si ces pirates ne les avaient pas vus faire, elle croyait au moins en voir un dehors. Mais tout était calme et silencieux.

Elle s'assit sur la caisse, désormais vide.

-Ils ne réagissent pas. C'est étrange. Pourtant ils devaient bien se douter qu'on était là !

-Tu devrais être contente qu'on nous ait pas déjà tiré dessus, rétorqua-t-il.

-C'est pas plus rassurant…

-De toute façon les bombes vont se déclencher, et Jango et Sorath sont en position pour retrouver les rescapés, s'il y en a.

-T'as pas compris Law. Il n'y aura pas de négociations ! On va devoir les capturer de force, voilà ce que ça veut dire ! Ils n'ont pas peur. Ils n'ont même pas peur… J-Je pense qu'ils se sentent protégés ! s'alarma-t-elle. Et s'ils savaient ? Pour les pistolets vides…

Moineau blêmit. Quant au chirurgien son expression resta la même. Figée.

-Tu psychotes pour rien. Ce sont des alliés de supernovas, ils sont juste trop prétentieux pour se montrer. Retourne avec Sylver. Je m'occupe de les surveiller.

Il lui frotta doucement le cuir chevelu et porta sa main biomécanique à ses lèvres.

-On se retrouve vite petit chiot. Allez, va.

Elle lui rendit un câlin douillet avant de s'élancer dans les rues et disparaître de son champ de vision au tournant. Le capitaine afficha un air peiné jusqu'à être sûr qu'elle était bien partie, et là, il écarta ses doigts, paume tendue vers le ciel. Une des bombes grises qu'ils avaient déposées au pied des lampadaires et maisons tomba au creux de sa main. Il tourna la manivelle de sorte à raccourcir le timing programmé et remit l'engin à sa place. Un soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. La confiance de Moineau lui mettait un poids sur le coeur, mais pas assez lourd pour le faire regretter.

Lorsque celle-ci revint il put clairement sentir quelques kilos s'empiler sur sa conscience. _Toujours pas assez._ Law avait choisi de ne rien lâcher. Il devait le faire jusqu'au bout sinon elle serait condamnée à être une marionnette toute sa vie, et entraîner ses deux pantins dans sa chute. De plus il ne pouvait plus prétendre désormais être son seul protecteur – Sylver remplissait très bien cette tâche malheureusement. Alors avant que toute affection ne disparaisse il se devait de faire valoir sa position auprès d'elle.

Moineau fit poster des marines une vingtaine de mètres tout autour de l'auberge. Ses pas martelaient le sol à grands coups. Elle paraissait de plus en plus contrariée par la situation. Son front se rida un peu plus. Elle fronça aussi les sourcils, croisa les bras sous la poitrine et jeta un regard impatient à son conseiller.

-Ils se foutent de moi, pas vrai ?

-Hum… J'imagine qu'ils savent que tu es pacifiste… que tu n'attaqueras pas…

Le loup s'étrangla un peu. Il tira machinalement sur le col de sa chemise pour se rafraîchir.

-Et puis il y a toujours les bombes de gaz soporifique…

-Pourquoi personne me prend au sérieux !? rugit-elle. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre on n'aurait même pas attendu pour les fusiller ! Ils ont tous de la chance d'être tombés sur moi !

Elle serra les poings et se mit à tourner en rond, tête basse, tandis que le docteur soupirait bruyamment. Dans la Marine personne n'aurait été plus compréhensif qu'elle envers des criminels c'était sûr. Et pourtant il n'oserait pas dire que c'était une "chance" car visiblement elle perdait déjà en amabilité. Le regard moqueur du chirurgien semblait dire la même chose. Il s'approcha d'elle d'une démarche féline et interrompit son manège.

-Ça t'arrive de réfléchir ?

-Toi la ferme !

Il fit mine de grimacer.

-Krys-ya ne crois pas si bien connaître les gens. Personne ne va se montrer reconnaissant sous prétexte que d'autres leur auraient tiré une balle.

-Et ? Autre chose à dire monsieur ?

-Tu devrais aller patienter ailleurs. Si tu perds ton calme imagine ce que c'est pour tes soldats.

-Merci du conseil ! répondit-elle d'une voix sarcastique.

La commandante esquissa un large sourire avant d'agripper le pistolet à sa ceinture et tirer dans une fenêtre. Le verre éclata dans un bruit de fin du monde surplombant le silence. Law eut tout juste le temps de lui retirer son arme avant qu'elle ne recharge. Des dizaines d'yeux l'accusaient de ce carnage.

-Nan mais t'es pas bien ?! s'écria-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-Moineau c'est la dernière fois qu'on te donne une arme à feu ! renchérit Sylver. Ça je peux te le garantir !

Le loup l'arracha à la poigne du capitaine pour la serrer contre lui, très inquiet malgré le ton autoritaire qu'il avait pris. Law fut surpris par la douceur avec laquelle le prédateur parvenait à la bercer dans ses bras en lui léchant affectueusement les joues – la cyborg ressemblait à une petite fille, blottie dans sa fourrure. Mais cette image ne dura pas.

Les soldats jusqu'alors immobiles comme des figurines crispèrent les doigts sur leurs fusils : il y avait du mouvement dans le bâtiment. La balle de Krys semblait les avoir forcés à se déplacer. Law fit le décompte dans sa tête. Il devait leur rester vingt minutes à tenir, tout au plus, avant que les bombes ne se déclenchent. Et quinze avant la sienne…

Quand il détourna les yeux la jeune fille était encore pelotonnée dans la blouse blanche de Sylver. Il effectua un rapide calcul. Il y avait trop de chances qu'elle fasse une crise ou une overdose dans cette situation et ils n'avaient pas de quoi gérer ses états d'âme. Même si ce fut à contrecœur il préféra la laisser dans un cocon de fourrure, si au moins c'était la seule chose capable de la calmer. Le mink hocha la tête dans sa direction : mieux valait effectivement la mettre à l'écart.

 _Seize minutes…_

Il prit place aux côté des marines. Jamais il ne l'aurait cru si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il se tiendrait côte-à-côte avec des mouettes. Pire encore, dans un de leurs uniformes. Cet assaut qui représentait peu pour lui était la première manœuvre concrète de Moineau et ses idées pacifistes. Si elle réussissait brillamment la capture ennemie une place lui était garantie à un grade plus élevé, sans compter l'appui de gens renommés.

 _Douze minutes…_

Un tournant qui marquerait sa vie se jouait ici et maintenant. Une vie plus juste l'attendait. Elle sera si influente que plus personne – pas même lui – ne pourra lui reprocher d'être folle. Law compta cinq minutes de moins pour en arriver au nouveau timing. Ça faisait sept minutes.

Moineau avait toujours le nez enfoui dans la poitrine de Sylver. On aurait cru voir un bébé kangourou dans la poche de sa mère. Même si elle avait tiré sans raison et risqué de blesser quelqu'un elle ne semblait pas vraiment culpabiliser, pas plus que son papa-loup qui contre toute attente ne lui balançait pas un discours sur la paix ni ne la sermonnait. La balle avait cassé l'illusion d'une armée marine faible et indulgente, et pour ça on pouvait bien la pardonner d'avoir été inconsciente.

Le compte à rebours trafiqué se rapprochant de la fin, Law fit se succéder les changements de poste afin que tout le monde reçoive un masque à gaz. Il en ramena deux au docteur et à la jeune fille. Ce dernier les saisit avec méfiance. Il couvait encore son oisillon dans le nid imaginaire de ses bras. Les masques disposaient de languettes ajustables de sorte à ce qu'il puisse y rentrer son museau. Il vérifia que les filtres à air fonctionnaient bien avant de donner le second à Krys qui se débrouilla moins bien pour l'enfiler. Le chirurgien s'accroupit et l'aida à mettre son visage sous l'élastique. Une vibration fit trembler le masque lorsqu'elle se mit à respirer à l'intérieur.

-C'est normal ? s'écria-t-elle affolée.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça fonctionne très bien, lui assura le loup.

Elle acquiesça, néanmoins toujours inquiétée par le bruit lourd. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les pattes griffues. Tous ses sens lui criaient de s'enfuir mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à tous les abandonner.

Et si les bombes ne s'activaient pas ?

Et si les pirates avaient l'avantage ?

Moineau se voyait déjà morte, éventrée sans pitié par un homme qui lui, n'en avait rien à foutre de ses idées. Et contre toute attente ça ne surprenait personne de voir ses entrailles se déverser sur le sol déjà rougi du sang des marines. Comme si tout le monde savait que c'était perdu d'avance. Elle en vint à se demander si quelqu'un y avait cru. Quelqu'un avait-il jamais cru qu'une fille malade de corps et d'esprit puisse accomplir quelque chose dans sa vie ?

Elle se secoua la tête sous son masque. Laisser ses démons l'envahir n'aiderait personne. La cyborg cessa de se cacher derrière la blouse du loup et trottina jusqu'aux bords du périmètre fixé par les corps des soldats.

-Où en est le décompte ? demanda-t-elle en gardant les yeux rivés droit devant.

-Cinq minu…

L'homme fut coupé par un claquement métallique suivi d'un bruit de souffle. _Un bombe s'était déclenchée_. Moineau arqua les sourcils et fit un pas en arrière.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! hurla-t-elle, déconcertant un peu plus les marines.

Le gaz commençait déjà à former un petit nuage près du bâtiment ennemi. Personne ne put lui répondre, mais tous savaient ce que ça signifiait. Ils activèrent leur masque d'un même mouvement, elle y compris. Son regard se projeta sur la fenêtre qu'elle avait brisée d'un coup de feu. Celle-ci n'allait pas tarder à laisser la brume la pénétrer et assoupir ses occupants. Krys empoigna sa dague.

-Maintenant qu'ils savent ce qu'on leur réserve ils vont fuir !

Le chirurgien acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et s'élança avec elle. Au cas où il s'agirait d'un problème de programmation ils récupérèrent les bombes inactivées. La brune ignora bien les avertissements du loup, impuissant face à l'excitation du combat, et jeta une bombe sur la fenêtre brisée avant de sauter elle-même à l'intérieur. Elle atterrit roulée en boule sur le plancher, la paume droite transpercée par des bouts de verre – elle n'avait même pas pensé à utiliser sa prothèse biomécanique comme protection. Un cri retentit dans le masque mais la douleur fut vite annihilée par une peur sans nom lorsqu'elle vit la dizaine d'hommes armés jusqu'aux dents qui la fixaient, prêts à la déchiqueter en une seconde. Moineau hurla plus fort en brandissant vainement sa dague. Elle reculait tant bien que mal sur sa mains valide mais ça n'était pas assez pour couvrir la distance entre elle et ses futurs meurtriers. Elle se fit assez vite une raison : elle s'apprêtait à mourir sans avoir jamais rien accompli.

Néanmoins la jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de voir un couteau se poser sous sa gorge. Des pattes velues l'agrippèrent pour la traîner dans un coin tandis qu'un soldat armé seulement de ses poings dévastait tout sur son passage. Elle en resta bouche bée en découvrant les visages de Law et Sylver, accompagnés d'autres marines venus en renfort malgré leurs chargeurs vides.

Elle se recroquevilla sous le bruit des coups jusqu'à finir en position fœtale contre le mur. Les balles devenaient presque indissociables des lames tranchantes des épées, et le sol, il tremblait, se couvrait lentement de corps. Elle eut un frisson d'effroi. _Étaient-ils morts ?_ Une part d'elle en avait envie. Une autre, pas plus courageuse, lui criait encore de fuir.

Moineau serra le pommeau de sa dague pour se donner un pauvre sentiment de sécurité et rampa se mettre à l'abri derrière un comptoir. Une explosion retentit tout à coup. Ou plutôt de minuscules explosions simultanées, qui ensemble produisaient un capharnaüm extraordinaire et la sensation de vivre une tempête. Cette fois-ci ce fut plus qu'une petite fumée qui pénétra le bâtiment. Il y avait tellement de gaz qu'elle n'arrivait plus à distinguer le loup et le chirurgien dans toute cette masse informe qui se répandait comme une traînée de poudre. La cyborg se sentit oppressée dans son masque. Elle se dit que c'était sûrement les filtres à air qui mettaient un peu de temps à s'activer, mais voir les muscles bandés se renfoncer dans la chair des pirates jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci tombent dans un sommeil forcé la déstabilisait. Comme si elle était la prochaine victime du fléau qu'elle avait organisé.

Les combats n'avaient plus lieu d'être, les soldats prenaient leurs menottes, et pourtant elle se sentait elle aussi défaillir. La jeune fille, paniquée, donna un coup sur le masque à gaz puis ne cessa de tambouriner faiblement dessus en comprenant que ses paupières s'alourdissaient. L'angoisse faisait de la bouillie de ses intestins. Elle donnait en vain des coups de pied dans le meuble pour attirer l'attention. Ses bras commençaient à retomber le long de son corps quand enfin un homme tituba vers elle. Il semblait lui aussi sur le point de s'endormir et tenait un pistolet dans la main droite. Du fait de son état de somnolence Moineau comprit trop tard que c'était loin d'être un homme de loi. Il fallut un canon pointé sur son crâne pour la faire gémir et pleurer l'instant fatidique avec ses dernière forces.

 _Si tu meurs, tous tes projets, tout ça, c'est mort avec toi. Tu le sais ?_

-Je ne peux rien faire… sanglota-t-elle comme des supplices à son agresseur.

 _C'est pas prêt de changer. Ta Paix on l'emmerde tous !_

-J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu…

 _C'était pas assez !_

La détonation lui éclata les tympans et stoppa net ses battements de coeur. Moineau avait la bouche grande ouverte. Un goût de fer, amer, baignait sur sa langue. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire qu'elle était encore consciente. Le pirate gisait couvert de sang à ses pieds, un brun et un loup le surplombant, tous les deux en état de choc. Ils la fixaient. Pour l'un le visage terrifié, l'autre les oreilles couchées en arrière. Alors qu'elle voulait crier victoire et se réjouir elle se découvrit soudain une profonde douleur à la tête. Krys suivit leurs regards et leva la main vers son propre visage qu'elle explora de toute part comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui manquait pas un bout de peau. De ses tissus intacts elle remonta vers l'œil droit. Un frisson lui mordit le ventre : le sang trempait sa joue. Un peu plus haut encore…

Et elle poussa un cri d'horreur en constatant que son orbite était vide et qu'elle plongeait les doigts dans un trou béant, humide et poisseux.


	36. Fuck what you call love

**Hey~**

Merci à tous pour vos review ! Donc voilà un nouveau chap en deux parties. La première sur le passé de Sylver avec Moineau et la deuxième est un retour au présent. Bref, vous en saurez plus sur ce qui s'est passé après l'accident de Krys et l'échec de la mission. Du coup nos OC's à Nocturnis-Lepus et moi seront séparés pendant un moment et devront chacun affronter la situation à leur manière.

Mention de Sacha, oc made in Nocturnis-Lepus *w*

 **Sur ce bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre ressenti de l'histoire à la fin !**

* * *

 **Fuck what you call love**

* * *

Sylver haussa nonchalamment les épaules en voyant passer Howard à vitesse grand V dans la bibliothèque. C'était toujours comme ça : cette vipère grouillait à tous les coins du manoir et ne manquait pas de garder un œil sur cette pauvre Krys. Il décroisa les jambes et reposa son livre sur la table basse.

-Tu cherches Sirius ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'amusement.

-La petite peste à vrai dire ! Et épargne-moi ton sarcasme !

-C'est une enfant, laisse-la donc faire quelques bêtises pour une fois. C'est comme ça qu'ils apprennent.

-Oh tais-toi Sylver ! éclata le laborantin. De toute façon tu ne fais que la défendre !

Le loup se gratta les babines du bout des griffes.

-C'est quoi cette fois ?

-Elle vole des bouquins. Importants !

-Je pense que le problème c'est surtout qu'elle ne va pas à l'école.

-Parce que tu vois une école dans les parages, crétin ?

-Rien ne nous empêche d'être son professeur.

L'homme eut un rictus sadique.

-Sérieusement, répète des conneries pareilles devant Sirius. J'ai hâte de voir sauter ton poste ! Déjà que ça ne tient qu'à un fil. Et si Sirius avait voulu qu'on joue les professeurs d'école, ce n'est pas à toi qu'il l'aurait demandé !

Après un dernier rire vénéneux il quitta la pièce. Sylver reprit son livre comme si de rien n'était : les attaques de cette maudite vipère ne l'atteignaient pas. Néanmoins il était assez inquiet à propos de son p'tit moineau en cavale. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis la nuit dernière quand il l'avait emmené dans la forêt pour la première fois. Elle avait été si heureuse là-bas… Ça le rendait encore plus maussade d'y penser et de se dire que c'était déjà terminé. La pauvre était à deux doigts pleurer dans son lit lorsqu'il l'avait raccompagnée à sa chambre – sa prison. Il se grattouilla les oreilles et tâcha de ne plus y penser.

-C'était mauvais ?

Ses crocs s'entrechoquèrent. Il sursauta dans le fauteuil et se retourna vers la petite créature accroupie derrière la bibliothèque. Il souffla, agacé.

-Très mauvais. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'embarquer ces livres ?

-Je les ai pas vraiment volés tu sais. J'avais l'intention de les reposer.

-Pour Howard ça ne fait aucune différence, et tu le sais bien ! Ne me force pas à te punir aussi s'il te plaît.

La fillette esquissa un pauvre sourire et grimpa sur ses genoux.

-Je vous ai entendus parler… C'est qu'une stupide vipère ! Je comprends pas comment fait papa pour le supporter !

Il enroula ses bras tout autour de sa protégée. Lui-même ne savait pas vraiment si les deux scientifiques s'appréciaient, mais en revanche il savait bien que ces deux-là lui vouaient haine commune. Il serra plus fort Moineau sous sa blouse.

-C'est rien chérie. C'est moi qui devrais m'inquiéter. Comment va ton bras ? (Il saisit son poignet et le retourna pour voir la morsure.) Ça te fait mal ?

-Une piqûre de moustique, comme t'as dit ! En fait tes crocs sont pas supers, hein ?

-C'est juste que je n'ai pas voulu t'embrocher idiote ! rétorqua le loup en léchant discrètement sa dentition pour s'auto-rassurer. Tu as de la chance d'avoir amadoué un prédateur, sinon je t'aurais mangée toute crue !

-Je suis presque sûre que c'est toi qui m'a amadouée.

-Vraiment ? Comment j'ai fait ça ?

Elle posa ses petites mains sur le museau gris.

-J'ai toujours attendu quelqu'un comme toi ! avoua-t-elle. T'es le seul qui joue de moi et en plus t'es gentil. Mais t'es pas heureux ici…

La cyborg commença à se dandiner d'un air embarrassé sur ses genoux.

-Si tu pouvais rester ce serait génial, tu trouves pas ? Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu sois accepté !

-Ma relation avec les autres ne te regarde pas p'tit moineau, dit-il avec un large sourire. Du moment que toi tu m'acceptes c'est ok.

Elle hocha vivement la tête.

-Hm ! Je t'aime Sylver !

-Je t'aime aussi Krys.

La fillette le serra aussi fort qu'elle put et embrassa son long museau avant de courir jusqu'à la porte sur ses minuscules jambes.

-Et dis pas à Howard que j'en ai pris d'autres s'il te plaît… chuchota-t-elle en faisant la grimace.

-Entendu. File !

Elle agita la main en se pinçant les lèvres et s'enfuit aussitôt dans le couloir. Le docteur soupira bruyamment en reprenant sa lecture ennuyeuse. Chaque caresse de l'enfant sur sa fourrure devenait une petite brûlure. Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il avait ressenti après avoir goûté son sang. _Une profonde liaison._ Une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre dans tous les cas. Son boss le détestait assez comme ça sans en plus y rajouter ce phénomène sanguin. De plus Sylver avait du mal à cacher sa peur… Il ne savait pas grand-chose sur le programme qu'avait suivi Krys et craignait d'avoir été infecté par une sorte de virus en mutation. La mordre était définitivement le truc le plus stupide qu'il ait jamais fait !

Le loup massa machinalement un point douloureux sur son crâne. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le droit d'inquiéter une enfant pour des histoires traumatisantes. La traiter comme un danger pour la société n'aidait pas du tout à son intégration déjà compromise par les choix de son père. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était espérer qu'elle soit un peu plus qu'une porteuse saine.

Lorsque la nuit tomba sur le manoir et qu'il fut l'heure de regagner ses quartiers il marchait, plutôt préoccupé, près du bureau de Sirius. Il savait bien que personne ne lui ouvrirait. _La nuit il est encore dans ses labos._ Mais le mink faisait les cent pas dans le marbre. Au fond de lui il avait pourtant une certaine joie, quoique trouble. Un peu comme une eau fraîche qui ne se mélangeait pas à son huile grasse. _Espoir_ , songea-t-il. Sa protégée avait assez grandi pour qu'il arrête de la bercer avec des chimères. Plus que jamais il avait besoin de savoir ce que trafiquait son supérieur.

Sylver attendit patiemment, le regard impénétrable et les mains derrière son dos droit. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard le laborantin arriva dans le couloir. Il portait une longue blouse aux manches retroussées avec son badge d'identification coincé sur la poche. Il continuait encore de le porter même s'il ne travaillait plus dans ces grands centres de recherche du Gouvernement mondial. Le vieil homme s'arrêta devant lui, bras croisés.

-Sylver ? fit-il d'un air faussement surpris. Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Quelque chose à me dire ?

-Oui, docteur.

Un boule d'angoisse le coupa. Il se racla la gorge et planta ses griffes dans ses paumes pour canaliser le stress.

-Je… En fait, je voulais vous dire que j'étais prêt à m'investir un peu plus dans le projet.

-Vraiment ? (Il esquissa un large sourire.) Et bien c'est parfait ! Suis-moi, je te fais la visite des locaux.

Cette soudaine bonne humeur le mit mal à l'aise. Sylver se retint d'agiter la queue ou les oreilles pour montrer son mécontentement et le suivit tête basse comme un bon chien. L'entrée des laboratoires était une grande porte blindée au sous-sol. Sirius n'eut qu'à passer son badge dans la petite fente pour que le géant de fer s'écarte. Sans quitter son sourire bienveillant – masque de tous ses vices – il le poussa en avant. Le loup était raide comme cette porte. Raide et mort de peur et de dégoût. Des dizaines de cuves s'alignaient dans toute la pièce. Elle étaient pour la plupart habitées d'un corps humain baignant dans du liquide. Il ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard comme si ces gens le fixaient tous et se rappelaient de lui, la bête agréable qui les avait menés à l'abattoir. Ses oreilles se plaquèrent de culpabilité contre son crâne. Il serra ses bras l'un contre l'autre et remonta un peu les épaules.

-Je ne peux pas Dr. S…

-Tu disais vouloir t'investir, rétorqua le senior.

-Je ne peux pas travailler en sachant que… j'ai fait ça.

-Ils n'ont plus aucune mémoire Sylver. Ce sont de parfaits cobayes. Pas de souvenirs, pas de famille. Aucun d'eux ne t'en voudra.

-Moi si.

Le professeur émit un claquement agacé.

-Est-ce que tu te souviens comme tu as lamentablement échoué chez Vegapunk ? Tu crois que la science a des remords ? La recherche n'avance pas sans sacrifices ! Et n'essaye même pas de soulager ta bonne conscience en approchant ma fille. Tu es un monstre, Sylver. M-21 n'a aucune affection pour toi.

Il rentra la tête dans les épaules et la queue entre les jambes. Son coeur était brisé en mille morceaux même si ce n'était que les mots d'un fou. Sa vieille peur de la solitude refaisait surface. _Krys était si désespérée. Elle aurait accepté n'importe qui à ses côtés._ Ça le faisait encore plus souffrir de se dire que c'était vrai. Lui aussi était désespéré de trouver quelqu'un à qui se confier dans cette période difficile à surmonter. Moineau était ce qui manquait dans sa vie et il avait fini par ne plus pouvoir se passer d'elle. Un bruit sourd fit se hérisser tous ses poils. Le laborantin avait fermé la porte. Il joint ses mains ridées dans le dos.

-Je plaisantai tu sais. Pas pour M-21 mais pour le labo. Tu ne travailleras jamais ici.

-P-Pourquoi ?

-C'est évident ! Toi et tes beaux principes n'avez pas votre place dans ce milieu. Les gens comme toi Sylver sont de ceux qui font tout rater. À partir de maintenant tu n'adresseras plus la parole à ma fille… ni ne lui offrira de stupides cadeaux.

Il eut un rictus sadique en sortant la petite boîte à musique de sa blouse.

-Je suppose qu'elle devait vraiment l'adorer.

-S'il vous plaît Dr. S… je n'ai pas pensé que…

-Que quoi ? Tu t'es entiché de ma fille sale bête ! (Le bois de l'objet émit un grincement dans son poing serré.) Qu'est-ce que tu t'es imaginé ?

Le loup poussa un cri intérieur lorsque ce malade mental attrapa son bras et le tira vers lui. Il lui planta sèchement une seringue dans le coude et préleva un peu de sang.

-Je vous le jure professeur, je ne pensais pas à mal… nous sommes juste amis…

-Tu me prends pour un aveugle en plus ? cracha Sirius. Tu l'as mordue crétin. Tu veux savoir ce qu'on fait aux animaux de compagnie féroces ? On les jette !

-Je n'ai pas voulu la blesser… gémit-il.

Mais son interlocuteur n'en avait rien à faire de ses plates excuses. Il vida la seringue usée sur une plaquette qu'il positionna derrière ses appareils d'analyse sanguine. Le loup avait les doigts tremblants. Son angoisse le statufiait. Il aimerait juste avoir sa petite Krys près de lui pour le rassurer. Dans ce sous-sol il avait l'impression d'être à des milliers de kilomètres de son oisillon. Sylver se demanda si ça allait durer. Serait-il un pion toute sa vie ?

Lorsque le laborantin releva la tête, l'air grave, il recula d'un pas. Son regard de fou l'effrayait plus que tout. Le mink détourna les yeux en premier.

-As-tu la moindre idée de ce que tu as fait ? demanda le docteur d'une voix platonique.

-Non, monsieur. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je...

-SILENCE !

Il le poussa contre la porte.

-Tellement stupide… (Un sourire creusa un peu plus ses joues sèches.) Tu as mis tes crocs dans un cocktail de virus pauvre chien ! Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Des fleurs ? Maintenant qu'elle t'a infecté tu ne m'es plus d'aucune utilité !

La nouvelle lui bourdonna dans les oreilles. Qu'il n'était plus le même depuis hier soir ça il s'en doutait, mais en aucun cas il aurait cru se faire virer. Sylver ne se laissa pas abattre pour autant. Il ne faisait plus ça pour lui désormais… Il s'efforça de relever la tête malgré sa peur de s'attirer encore les foudres du docteur.

-Je sais que je ne suis pas malade alors dites-moi au moins ce que c'est !

-Oh, vraiment ? Alors en résumé ça fait de toi l'esclave d'une petite fille ! Aussi bien sur le plan sentimental que physique parce que tu garderas toujours une trace de son barathel en toi. Dans ton petit cerveau étriqué. Putain d'animal !

Ses babines se retroussèrent de rage malgré toute sa volonté pour garder son calme. Il redressa les oreilles, abandonnant cet air de soumission. Le professeur le dévisagea.

-Tu montres les crocs ? Est-ce que par hasard tu aurais pris goût au sang humain ?

-Je ne suis pas un monstre ! hurla-t-il les poils hérissés.

Il contredisait et pourtant ses pupilles se dilataient. _Je ne suis pas ce monstre._ Il poussait inconsciemment des grognements bestiaux. Sylver plaqua violemment sa main contre son museau pour faire cesser ces bruits qui ne lui ressemblaient pas. Tout était de la faute de Sirius, il n'avait jamais grogné comme un pauvre chien impuissant auparavant. Ni ressenti une quelconque envie de meurtre pulser dans ses veines. Ses minces tentatives de contrôle mirent de la joie sur le visage de son supérieur.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Tu n'es qu'une sale bête assoiffée de sang. Tu as pu faire croire à ma fille le contraire mais c'est terminé.

-Je vous en supplie… cracha-t-il en dépit de sa haine. Je… J'ai besoin d'elle.

-Adorable.

Il ressortit de la poche de sa blouse le cadeau qu'il avait offert à la petite cyborg.

-Tu me penses cruel mais je ne le suis pas. Et pour te remercier de tous les cobayes que tu m'as apportés, je te laisse garder ceci. Maintenant vas-t'en.

-Je dois au moins lui dire au revoir ! Lui expliquer…

-Perte de temps ! Ce n'est pas comme si elle allait s'en souvenir, tu ne crois pas ?

Sylver se figea. À cet instant il comprit jusqu'où pouvait aller sa méchanceté : Moineau ne se rappellerait plus de lui, et cette fragile boîte à musique serait son dernier espoir. Des sanglots lui remontèrent et il dut faire un effort colossal pour les retenir. Le mink accepta tant bien que mal son sort malgré l'injustice de sa situation. Lui et Krys, ils n'avaient pas mérité ça.

0o0o0o0o0

Cette fois il ne put se contenir. Des larmes salées trempaient sa fourrure grise tandis qu'il caressait du bout des griffes sa précieuse relique. Des spasmes lui secouaient les épaules. Il ne pensait plus qu'au regret qui l'accablait et sa dernière vision de la cyborg, le crâne transpercé par une balle. Après ça ce fut le noir total. Le chaos. À son réveil c'était comme si le monde entier avait changé ! Il se retrouvait menotté dans cette pièce poussiéreuse, remplie de tuyaux et de machines qui ne cessent de vibrer. Le mink avait la poitrine broyée d'angoisse. Au fond de lui il n'arrivait pas à l'admettre : Moineau était soit morte soit à l'agonie. En tant qu'infecté il aurait pu le deviner, mais il avait lui-même si mal qu'il n'arriverait pas à dissocier sa douleur de la sienne.

Il fit un effort pour essuyer ses torrents de larmes lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, éclairant un peu la pénombre qui flottait autour de lui. Il rangea la vieille boîte à musique dans sa poche. La vue du capitaine pirate ne lui redonna pas le moindre espoir. Bien au contraire il comprit qu'il était actuellement dans son sous-marin ce qui faisait de lui et la cyborg de parfaits otages. Un flot de dégoût lui chatouilla la gorge. Il poussa un grondement menaçant, mais sa peine passait avant sa haine et il se ravisa à l'idée de le déchirer en miettes. Law s'avança de quelques pas. Il remarqua alors que le capitaine avait une bouteille d'alcool dans la main droite, ses peurs redoublèrent. Sylver eut littéralement un frisson dans toute la colonne vertébrale.

-Est-ce qu'elle est…

Sa voix basse et désespérée provoqua une grimace chez le noiraud qui se résolut à s'avancer encore un peu, jusqu'à finir juste en face de lui. Ce fut au tour du loup de grimacer : le chirurgien empestait l'odeur des médicaments et du sang modifié de Moineau. Il retroussa les babines, dévoilant ses crocs pointus.

-Osez me dire qu'elle est morte et je jure que je vous tue !

-Oh, dans ce cas je vais pas me gêner. (Il brandit sa bouteille et but une gorgée.) Je sais ce que vous pensez de moi… Vous me haïssez de toute façon ! Mais je n'ai pas voulu ça, ok ? Je fais ce que je peux pour réparer ces conneries alors arrêtez de me regarder comme si je lui avais tiré dans l'œil !

-Elle est en vie oui ou non ?!

-Oui…

Les épaules du docteur se décontractèrent. Il lâcha un soupir de soulagement, esquissa même un sourire euphorique.

-Elle va bien ? Et son œil ? Est-ce que son cerveau est touché ?

-J'ai une raison de vous rassurer ?

Le gris racla sa gorge sèche .

-Hm. Vous voulez jouez comme ça, très bien. Moineau vient de perdre un œil parce que vous êtes le connard qui a trafiqué son masque et la bombe. Dès qu'elle en aura la force elle vous tuera. Je suis le seul à pouvoir la raisonner.

-Excellent argument ! s'écria-t-il avant de s'offrir une nouvelle gorgée.

-Est-ce que vous êtes soûl Trafalgar ?

-Un peu.

Il se laissa tomber contre le mur, pas très loin du loup et ferma les paupières.

-Je sais, j'étais censé arrêter ça… Barnet me giflerait mille fois si elle savait ! Et Moineau, elle, elle trouverait des menaces amusantes et je la prendrais pas au sérieux vu que je suis bourré. J'arrive à peine à me souvenir d'à quoi ressemblait son sourire.

Il s'esclaffa comme si ça avait quelque chose de drôle, ce qui répugna encore plus l'ami d'enfance de la jeune fille. Sylver tendit ses poignets menottés et lui arracha son alcool des mains.

-Vous êtes encore plus désagréable quand vous buvez.

-Tant mieux !

-Vu la blessure vous avez dû y passer des heures. Détachez-moi si vous voulez que je prenne le relais.

-Oh… et vous laissez une chance de me bouffer la jugulaire ? Je passe, merci ! Vous faites le chien-chien bien dressé mais on sait tous les deux que s'il est question de me tuer vous êtes avec Moineau !

-Évidemment que je suis avec elle ! Vous méritez de crever, voilà ! hurla-t-il en cassant son masque stoïque. Vous n'êtes qu'un salaud égoïste et pourtant elle a cru en vous ! C'est comme ça que vous la remerciez ?! Vous nous avez kidnappés et vous allez le payer !

-Hé ! Je vais devoir me répéter combien de fois ? J'avais pas prévu ça ! Je… Je voulais juste qu'elle revienne. C'est trop dur à comprendre ?

Sylver ne chercha pas à affronter son regard brûlant, il baissa la tête. En fait il comprenait mieux que personne. Depuis qu'il avait miraculeusement retrouvé son p'tit louveteau pour rien au monde il ne voudrait le lâcher. Mais ça n'excusait pas sa part de responsabilité dans l'accident et dès qu'il en aurait la capacité il ne se gênerait pas pour le faire payer. En attendant seule la santé de Krys comptait et Trafalgar l'avait actuellement entre les mains. Ce sentiment de vulnérabilité le mettait encore plus en colère. Il ne put empêcher deux trois menaces de mort de sortir avant que le chirurgien ne se décide à quitter la pièce en titubant.

Law claqua la porte derrière lui et se rendit machinalement à l'infirmerie où un corps était allongé sur le lit aux draps blancs. Ses genoux se ramollirent en apercevant d'un peu plus près la moitié encore intacte de son visage. Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil près d'elle. Des bandages propres couvraient sa blessure et ses lèvres pincées exprimaient encore toute la douleur à laquelle elle avait été soumise. Il se pencha embrasser son front suintant, lui chuchoter des conneries réconfortantes et l'appeler par son adorable surnom qu'elle n'entendait même pas. Il se trouvait lui-même plutôt ironique. Et dire qu'il avait fait tout ça pour l'avoir heureuse à ses côtés, il avait failli avoir un cadavre dans les bras. Son papa-loup avait raison Moineau allait définitivement le tuer. Il glissa une main délicate dans ses cheveux et dégagea les mèches trempées de sueur qui collaient à son front. C'était comme si ce bandage ne couvrait rien. Il voyait encore ce trou dans sa chair et la balle qu'il avait dû récupérer à l'intérieur. Un frisson de dégoût lui brûlait l'échine. Il n'avait même pas envie de la laisser se réveiller et pourtant elle devait apprendre la triste nouvelle. Law ne voyait pas l'intérêt à lui dire que tout avait foiré. Elle était assez folle comme ça et ce n'était pas la promesse d'une réparation de type biomécanique qui allait la réjouir. Tout ça, c'est superficiel, son œil il est perdu pour toujours.

Le chirurgien aurait voulu rester auprès d'elle mais ça le mettait encore plus mal à l'aise. Au bout de dix minutes son visage mutilé devint une véritable douleur et il se réfugia dans la salle à manger, entouré de ses hommes qui avaient partagé avec lui ces dernières heures difficiles. Personne ne lui en voulut d'être bourré. Bepo lui ramena de quoi grignoter et il se força à manger un peu même s'il n'avait pas d'appétit. En relevant la tête il surprit Penguin. Le jeune homme avait l'air abattu. Là il se souvint qu'il n'avait pas blessé que Krys… Il avait aussi abandonné toute l'Unité Sentinelle à son sort, dont Sacha Barnet qui enfermée à bord du bateau n'avait pas eu la moindre chance de s'enfuir. La culpabilité lui mit un coup de marteau dans la tête. Il se leva brusquement sans donner d'explications et retourna en vitesse dans l'infirmerie.

0o0o0o0o0

Ses paupières frémirent sous la blancheur éclatante de la pièce. Elle remua sa langue dans sa bouche pâteuse comme si elle ne l'avait pas ouverte depuis des mois. Sa première inspiration consciente fut un véritable souffle de vie. Elle gonfla la poitrine au moins une dizaine de fois avant de trouver la force de se lever. Un sensation de vertige la fit vite retomber sur le lit d'infirmerie. Moineau étrangla les couvertures entre ses doigts : son cerveau la harcelait de spasmes comme pour lui envoyer un message qu'elle ne saisissait pas. Ce n'est qu'en inspectant la pièce du regard qu'elle remarqua que son champ de vision s'était considérablement rétréci. L'angoisse lui picotait les reins. Elle se secoua violemment la tête en prenant de grandes inspirations.

 _C'était pas un cauchemar. C'est arrivé._

-Tu mens ! hurla-t-elle. Tu n'arrêtes jamais de me mentir !

 _Pas cette fois. Regarde par toi-même._

La cyborg serra ses bras contre elle en avançant vers le miroir accroché au mur, les genoux tremblant comme une pauvre créature affaiblie. Ses ongles claquèrent contre son reflet. Elle le tapota, bloquée dans ses réflexions et dans cette vision brisée d'elle-même. Son visage enfantin qui lui avait valu tant d'amour jusqu'à aujourd'hui lui paraissait être un monstre inconnu. Elle arracha ce bandage et avec lui un peu de peau morte. Chaque souvenir remontait dans son orbite vide ainsi que la sensation de ses doigts plongeant à l'intérieur de son propre crâne. Moineau éclata le miroir d'un coup de poing et piétina rageusement ses restes. Une haine viscérale lui donnait soudain la force de tout détruire sur son passage. Et alors qu'elle s'acharnait sur les objets à sa portée et déchirait les draps du lit, une sombre voix vint perturber son carnage.

 _C'est le chirurgien qui t'a trahi._

Elle se figea. La colère l'avait rendue stupide et elle ne s'était même pas demandée qui était à l'origine de ce mal. Maintenant elle comprenait mieux. Krys avait beau être folle et se méfier de ses voix, aujourd'hui ces dernières pourraient bien devenir ses meilleures amies car tout coïncidait. Law avait parlé de se venger, puis de la récupérer, et comme par hasard sa vie était ruinée, et elle, kidnappée à bord de son sous-marin.

 _Il est pas beau ton grand amour ferraille ? Hehehe !_

-La ferme.

 _Hmm… Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire cyclope ? Tu ne seras plus jamais jolie, tu le sais hein ?_

Elle renifla d'un air dédaigneux. C'est vrai, elle ne serait plus jamais mignonne ni adorable. Mais à quoi bon être belle si on se fait détruire ? Elle s'accroupit au sol et ramassa un bout tranchant du miroir en morceaux qu'elle cacha dans son dos. _Grand amour_ _mon cul_ _…_ En synchronisation avec son regard dirigé vers l'unique sortie la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Comme un réflexe d'auto-défense elle serra plus fort son couteau de fortune. Le chirurgien qui était entré tête basse dans l'infirmerie ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que sa patiente tenait sur ses deux jambes et le fixait d'un œil noir. Il fit quelques pas en avant, mains dans les poches, jusqu'à voir les éclats de miroir éparpillés sur le sol et les deux pieds nus à un mètre des siens. L'un en chair l'autre en métal. Sa gorge se noua de peur malgré toute sa volonté pour affronter ce moment avec dignité. Il n'osa pas relever les yeux car il savait bien qu'elle avait déchiré son bandage, exposant sa chair blessée peut-être intentionnellement.

-Pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas ? chuchota-t-elle d'une voix secouée de sanglots. C'est si horrible pour toi ?

-Moineau, je…

-Ta gueule ! J'avais enfin une chance de vivre la vie que je mérite et toi t'as tout gâché !

-Je suis désolé.

-Mais j'en ai rien à foutre de tes excuses ! C'est pas tes excuses qui vont me rendre mon œil droit connard !

Elle le saisit sans prévenir et le força à relever la tête. Sa poigne sur les cheveux du capitaine s'endurcit tandis qu'il se retrouvait obligé de contempler son œuvre. Il ravala sa salive.

-Je te ferais un œil bionique. Je te le promets.

-Anw… déjà les promesses, fit-elle d'une voix de velours. Si c'est pas a-do-rable !

Elle le repoussa violemment contre le mur et mit bien en évidence le morceau de miroir qu'elle avait récupéré.

-T'es qu'une ordure. Tu parles, tu parles… mais tu fais rien pour moi ! T'as détruit mes projets, tu m'as détruite moi, t'as abandonné Sacha, et je suis presque sûre que Sylver est là lui aussi ! Prisonnier comme tu sais si bien le faire !

La cyborg s'avança d'un pas encore. Elle était presque collée à lui sur la pointe des pieds pour rivaliser avec sa grande taille.

-Un accident ça peut se pardonner. Tu crois que tu mérites d'être pardonné ?

-Krys, qu'est-ce que t'attends de moi ? Dis-le franchement parce que je sais très bien que tu ne me le pardonneras jamais !

-Pff… Tu me dégoûtes !

Cette pique lui rentra droit dans le coeur. Il ignora sa méchanceté et rapprocha doucement sa main de la sienne. Elle lui jeta un regard assassin.

-Tu crois vraiment que tu peux me toucher après ça ?! Dégage !

-S'il te plaît lâche ça Moineau.

-Non !

-Tu vas te blesser plus qu'autre chose…

-Ah bon ? Et si j'avais envie de te poignarder ? Hein ? Et si je te poignardais ! hurla-t-elle en le frappant de toutes ses forces.

Contre toutes attentes et surtout celles de la jeune fille il ne réagit pas et la laissa se défouler. Elle n'eut aucune pitié et lui décocha un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Une adrénaline folle s'emparait déjà de ses membres. Elle n'avait qu'une envie le frapper encore et encore jusqu'à baigner ses pieds dans une mare de sang. La fatigue après ce long sommeil la rattrapa et Moineau finit par s'arrêter, essoufflée. Un large sourire creusait ses joues, ce qui n'était pas le cas de son punching-ball. Le chirurgien mit sa peur de côté et elle se retrouva à sa place acculée contre le mur. Il profita de sa faiblesse pour lui arracher ce morceau de verre qu'elle utilisait comme menace. Désarmée la cyborg ne put pas faire grand-chose contre ses mains, il la serra fort dans ses bras. Assez fort pour qu'elle n'arrive plus à le blesser. Cette situation lui rappelait leurs retrouvailles après la nuit Rouge, quand il devait sans cesse la maîtriser comme une bête sauvage pour ne pas finir étranglé. Et il avait beau lui dire que ça se passerait bien elle était définitivement comme une bête devant l'abattoir : impossible à calmer et inconsolable. Law n'espérait pas voir les choses s'améliorer entre eux pour le moment, il fallait du temps pour ça, mais poussée à bout Moineau était une bombe à retardement que personne n'avait envie de voir exploser. Il ignora ses menaces de mort et ses appels à l'aide et la menotta bras dans le dos avant d'aller chercher de nouveaux bandages. La brunette se débattait férocement sur le lit. Lorsqu'il s'approcha à nouveau elle tenta de lui mettre un coup de pied dans les reins, qu'il esquiva. Law fit la grimace.

-Si tu veux que je puisse t'opérer et te donner un nouvel œil il faut que ce soit bien traité, ok ? Laisse-moi couvrir ça.

-Ça te dégoûte, cracha-t-elle. Tu supportes plus de me regarder alors tu préfères cacher ce qui te répugne ! T'es horrible !

-Arrête d'inventer.

-J'invente rien !

Il souffla bruyamment et n'y vit qu'une solution. Le capitaine plaqua ses mains à l'arrière de son crâne pour l'empêcher de fuir. Son regard était malgré lui encore une fois plongé dans sa blessure. Il ferma les yeux et l'embrassa. Ce ne fut qu'un baiser de quelques secondes sans rien de séduisant mais qui eut le don de la détendre. Il se força à esquisser un petit sourire.

-Pourquoi tu voudrais que je sois dégoûté ? C'est ta tête petit chiot, je vais pas arrêter de l'aimer pour un accident. (Il récupéra le nouveau bandage.) Je peux ?

Elle acquiesça. Son expression sembla s'adoucir lorsqu'il passa délicatement les bandes de tissu autour de son crâne. Elle resta bien sage jusqu'à ce qu'il eut fini et là, elle perdit vite en coopération. Moineau attrapa le col de son t-shirt et lui flanqua un coup de tête.

-Ça c'est pour m'avoir embrassée prince charmant de mes deux !

Il poussa un léger gémissement de douleur et se massa le front.

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler au lieu de se taper dessus ?!

-La ferme ! Je veux voir Sylver.

-Impossible.

-Ah ouais ? À ta place je jouerai pas au plus fort Law ! Tu vas me dire où il est ou tu te prends une sale décharge au cerveau. Peut-être que ça te rendra moins con !

-T'es pas en état de me contrôler de toute façon.

-Tu penses ?

Les épaules du chirurgien s'affaissèrent en signe d'abandon. Il lui retira ses menottes et leva un doigt en l'air.

-Ça ne veut pas dire que tu es libre Krys-ya. Mes hommes vont te surveiller et je compte sur toi pour ne pas prendre ta situation à la légère.

-Mais je t'en prie, après tout je suis ta prisonnière !

-Ce n'est pas comme ça…

-C'est exactement ça ! Sylver et moi on est tes otages. Bravo. T'as réussi ton coup.

Elle le toisa d'un air dédaigneux et claqua violemment la porte de l'infirmerie. Ses doigts trépignaient encore d'envie de lui faire du mal. Elle eut un rictus sadique. Il avait détruit sa vie à elle pour l'avoir dans la sienne ? Soit, un putain d'égoïste qui n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'est la rage. Moineau l'avait en ce moment et elle était bien décidée à lui faire payer coûte que coûte.

Une fois au beau milieu des couloirs elle se dépêcha de trouver la pièce qui faisait office de prison pour le loup, elle n'avait pas très envie de croiser les Heart. Pas qu'elle leur en veuille, loin de là, mais parler de l'accident était très embarrassant. D'autant plus qu'elle avait en réalité beaucoup de mal à assumer cette blessure encore fraîche. La jeune fille trottina de long en large dans le submersible. Sa vision réduite ne l'aidait pas mais à force de jouer les espions elle finit bien par trouver son indice : Bepo portait un plateau repas. Il pénétra dans la salle des machines et Moineau partit immédiatement coller son oreille à la porte. Au bout d'un long silence elle finit par reconnaître la voix de Sylver. Sa poitrine gelée de haine se réchauffa. La glace tout autour de son coeur fondit et elle le sentit battre à nouveau au travers de cette porte qu'elle ouvrit sans hésitation. Son œil gauche se remplit d'étoiles à la vue du mink. Elle se jeta littéralement au sol pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il lui rendit volontiers son étreinte en passant ses menottes derrière son cou et elle l'entendit renifler comme s'il s'apprêtait à fondre en larmes.

-Moineau je suis tellement désolé, murmura-t-il en caressant ses cheveux comme il le pouvait.

Elle tourna la tête pour lui dire que ce n'était rien même si intérieurement elle crevait de peur. Ses poignets étant attachés dans le dos de la jeune fille il se servit de son long museau pour la cajoler et lui chatouiller les joues. Entendre glousser son oisillon fut le plus beau des cadeaux que même cette affreuse blessure ne saurait ternir. Elle se laissa fondre contre son torse.

-C'est moi qui suis désolée. Si j'avais été plus méfiante on en serait pas là…

-Tu n'y es pour rien Moineau.

Elle esquissa un faible sourire d'excuse malgré tout.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Il donna un grand coup de langue sur son front. N'importe qui aurait fait la grimace devant toute cette salive mais elle comprenait de mieux en mieux sa manière de s'exprimer avec les gens. C'était un geste très intime pour un prédateur alors elle s'accrocha un peu plus à sa fourrure, toujours si douce, et lui planta un baiser sur la truffe en réponse. Il laissa entrevoir ses crocs pointus dans un large sourire qui se voulait affectueux.

-Hum… désolé, fit une voix derrière eux. Je dois vous laisser seuls ?

Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'ours polaire immobile au milieu de la salle des machines, son plateau entre les pattes. Moineau se pinça les lèvres un peu contrariée de ne l'avoir pas remarqué. Elle s'apprêtait à se lever pour lui présenter son conseiller lorsque celui-ci utilisa ses bras piégés autour de sa taille pour la forcer à rester assise sur ses cuisses. Elle fronça les sourcils avec une moue boudeuse.

-Mais Sylver ! s'écria-t-elle. Il est pas méchant ! C'est Bepo !

-Tu crois qu'il est là par hasard ? Son capitaine a sûrement pensé que je communiquerai mieux avec un membre de mon espèce, cracha-t-il en dévisageant le mink, mais je ne tombe pas dans le piège. Un pirate reste un pirate…

Elle lui pinça les oreilles.

-On s'en fiche ! Bepo fait partie des gentils !

-Il travaille pour un rookie !

-Désolé…

-Et arrête de t'excuser ! lui cria le loup.

-Vraiment désolé…

Moineau souffla d'un air exaspéré. Elle mit une pichenette sur la truffe noire du loup pour qu'il se taise.

-Fais-moi confiance Sylver, je connais les Heart. Law est le seul dont on doive se méfier.

-En attendant il a fait exprès de choisir un mink pour me parler ! répéta-t-il comme si ça l'indignait vraiment.

-Et justement. On peut tirer ça à notre avantage ! Chaque coup qu'il va tenter on va l'utiliser contre lui. T'es partant ?

Ils échangèrent un sourire malsain.

-Quelle question ! Évidemment que j'en suis !

-Parfait. Laisse-moi gérer ça.

La jeune fille quitta son étreinte possessive pour se relever. Elle croisa les bras sous la poitrine. L'ours polaire parut soudain un peu plus méfiant, même vis-à-vis d'elle.

-Le capitaine ne vous veut aucun mal…

-On sait Bepo, on sait.

-S'il te plaît Krys-chan ne pense pas à le blesser ! Il s'est trompé mais il n'a jamais souhaité te faire du mal !

Elle ne resta pas insensible à la détresse du navigateur et son affection pour Law. Ce fut plus fort qu'elle, elle le prit dans ses bras comme une grosse peluche.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois, ok ? C'est pas la première dispute. On finira bien par trouver un arrangement, quel qu'il soit.

-Krys-chan il n'a pas l'intention de te laisser repartir, avoua-t-il. Pas après cet accident…

-Ça tombe bien, je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser fuir non plus. Donc Bepo… pour en venir au vif du sujet je te demande de libérer Sylver en l'échange de la promesse que je ne blesserai pas Law. Enfin, pas physiquement. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

Le mink ne mit pas longtemps à prendre une décision. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Il posa son plateau et sortit un trousseau de clé de sa combinaison.

-Tu promets Krys-chan ?

-Ouais, promis.

Elle saisit la clé des menottes du loup et les lui retira. Ce dernier frotta la tête de la cyborg en guise de remerciement puis se tourna vers l'ours.

-Qu'on soit clairs je hais les pirates et je ne crois pas une seconde que tu nous seras utile.

-Rien ne me force à aider. Je le fais uniquement pour le capitaine.

-Je vois. (Il poussa un long soupir.) Moineau, tu mises sur la mauvaise personne. Celui-là va reporter nos faits et gestes.

-Ils vont tous reporter nos faits et gestes ! répliqua-t-elle. Ils sont fidèles à Law ! On peut pas le leur reprocher.

 _Mais ça ne nous empêchera de les manipuler,_ songea-t-elle. La jeune fille mit un terme aux hostilités entre les deux minks et convainquit Bepo de les laisser seuls. De toute façon ils ne représentaient pas une menace pour le moment, et surtout pas vu leur état général. Elle s'assit en tailleur à même le sol et fit glisser le plateau de nourriture vers son gros loup en colère.

-Mange un peu. Il faut qu'on reprenne des forces si on veut se tirer d'ici.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'occupes de moi ?

Ce ton agacé la mit mal à l'aise. Elle eut un pincement au coeur et rentra un peu la tête dans les épaules.

-J-Je…

-Après tout ce qu'il t'est arrivé c'est gênant que ce soit toi qui dise ce genre de choses ! Ne fais pas cette grimace, je ne suis pas en train de te gronder !

Elle fit un effort pour détendre son visage.

-Pardon, j'ai cru que t'étais en colère…

-Quoi ? Non ! Je dis juste que tu ne dois pas t'en faire pour les autres, ok ?

-Mais c'est normal si je m'occupe de toi. T'es de ma famille.

Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Si elle avait pour projet de l'attendrir alors c'était réussi ! Sa poitrine toute entière se réchauffait à l'idée qu'il puisse prétendre à une telle position dans son coeur, ensuite son passé le rattrapait. _Elle n'a personne d'autre_ , se disait-il encore malgré lui. Il était son dernier bouclier, voilà tout. Mais de toute son âme il voulait croire qu'il en avait fini avec ça, que Sirius n'était plus et qu'il serait enfin le père qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Il attrapa les épaules de la jeune fille et la serra fort contre lui.

-On s'occupera l'un de l'autre p'tit moineau.

-Hm ! fit-elle toute enthousiaste. À commencer par les repas !

-J'ai pas l'intention de manger cette bouffe de pirate.

-Oh fais pas ton difficile !

-Accepter leur nourriture revient à collaborer avec le système d'otage. Je refuse.

-Alors je ne mangerai pas non plus !

-Tu es horrible comme enfant ! grogna-t-il avant d'attraper la fourchette et entamer sa purée de pommes de terre. Je crois pas que ce soit comestible…

-Je demanderai l'accès à la cuisine si tu veux.

-Il te le donnerait ?

Elle sourit. Il comprit alors à quel point sa question était stupide : elle avait Trafalgar Law à sa botte ! Sylver ricana. Son petit oisillon avait bien grandi depuis le temps où il venait chialer dans ses genoux et se réfugier sous sa blouse – elle était persuadée que sa tenue de travail avait des vertus réconfortantes. C'était dur de s'imaginer qu'elle ait pu oublier des moments comme ça ! Si dur que chaque jour il haïssait un peu plus le loup faible qu'il était.

La jeune fille se servit dans les quelques crackers déposés et les grignota sans vraiment d'appétit.

-T'as une idée de ce qui se passe dehors ? Je veux dire, après que ça ait foiré.

-Je suppose qu'on est déclarés disparus, Sacha ramenée au quartier général, et pour les autres je n'en sais rien. Peut-être en cavale qui sait.

Elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine comme pour se protéger contre ces horribles nouvelles.

-Onee-san va se faire blesser à cause de moi…

-Ne dis pas de bêtises !

-J'étais responsable de tout ça. Je suis pas une gamine je suis commandante ! Personne ne va nous épargner et s'ils peuvent pas me réprimander alors ils vont la blâmer elle, et Vegapunk va pas se gêner pour lui faire subir des traitements affreux ! En plus il y a Sakazuki…

Elle poussa un triste gémissement.

-C'est injuste ! Comment je suis censée dire ça à Penguin ?

-Quoi ? Qui est Penguin ?

-Son amoureux ! Je peux pas lui dire ça. J'ai trop peur qu'il perde espoir… Tu sais c'est pas la première fois pour lui, il a déjà vécu des trucs comme ça.

-Sois juste honnête. Je pense que ça ira.

-Vraiment ? fit-elle en se pinçant les lèvres. J-Je te crois… J'irais lui parler plus tard.

-N'aie pas peur. De toute façon tu n'y es pour rien là-dedans. Sacha est une fille courageuse, elle s'en sortira. (Le loup se racla la gorge.) Maintenant j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. S'il te plaît ne réfléchis pas, dis-moi juste si ça t'évoque un souvenir.

Il sembla hésiter, les griffes déjà plongées au fond de sa poche et grattant comme un tic nerveux la surface de l'objet. Même si c'était en vain et un combat perdu d'avance contre Sirius et sa malfaisance il voulait avoir essayé. Le mink sortit la boîte à musique de sa poche. Ses pupilles s'illuminèrent rien qu'à tenir sa relique près de Moineau. Il l'ouvrit délicatement comme s'il craignait qu'elle se brise. Cela lui semblait être une éternité qu'il n'avait pas entendu cette mélodie ni vu l'oiseau d'argent voler en cercle sur sa palette. Lorsqu'il l'approcha des mains de la jeune fille, celle-ci recula brusquement. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts dans une expression proche de la terreur. Elle se secoua la tête. C'était comme si la musique venait directement lui crever les tympans.

-Arrête ça ! Arrête ! hurla-t-elle en se plaquant les mains sur les oreilles. Ça fait mal !

Il ferma la boîte, brisant la mélodie en plein essor.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Krys ?!

La cyborg se recroquevilla entièrement sur elle-même. Son cerveau était un champs de bataille où résonnaient les crescendos et régnaient les images entrecoupées de l'oiseau en argent. Elle envoya tout contre un mur, elle avec. Sylver eut par chance le réflexe de la bloquer. Il lui secoua les épaules.

-Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive !

-Je suis désolée ! Je peux pas me souvenir !

Ses mains se crispèrent sur elle.

-Bien sûr que tu peux ! Je t'en supplie Moineau tu connais cette boîte à musique ! Tu sais comment j'ai été infecté ! Tu sais ce qu'il nous est arrivés ! Il te suffit de le dire…

-Pardon ! sanglota-t-elle. C'est pas ce que t'espérais !

-Je peux encore attendre ma chérie.

-Merci… et encore pardon.

Elle le serra dans ses bras et partit à toute vitesse. Ne plus entendre le vrombissement des machines lui fit un bien fou. Elle gonfla les joues dans une mimique qui lui était propre et rejoignit l'infirmerie à grands pas pour se remettre les idées en place. Elle éprouvait une certaine honte vis-à-vis de sa mémoire incomplète, et avoir son passé juste sous ses yeux mais ne même pas pouvoir ressentir de la nostalgie la rendait encore plus triste. Sylver avait placé beaucoup d'espoir en elle… alors elle s'en voulait de ne pas être à la hauteur.

À peine eut-elle fermé la porte que son regard croisait celui du chirurgien. Il n'avait visiblement pas bougé d'ici et se tenait à côté d'une immense pile de documents. En l'apercevant au seuil de la pièce il se raidit sur sa chaise.

-Dis-moi que tu n'as pas encore touché à ce bandage.

-Pas touché doc, grogna-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je te retourne la question. Vu que ma compagnie est déplaisante pour toi, dit-il en prenant un air hautain, je pensais que tu préférerais rester avec ton chien-chien.

-Laisse tomber, j'ai pas envie de te parler…

Elle s'affala sur le canapé et serra un coussin contre son ventre. Law quitta son petit bureau de travail pour aller s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il semblait n'avoir plus aucune peur. Ses phalanges s'entrecroisèrent au-dessus de ses genoux.

-Si ça peut te redonner le moral j'ai commencé à faire des plans pour ton nouvel œil. Est-ce que tu te souviens de celui de Gabriel ?

-Évidemment que je m'en souviens…

-Et bien tu n'auras pas tout à fait les mêmes possibilités. Je voudrais faire tellement plus sur cet œil Krys, sincèrement. Quelque chose qui t'aiderait à supporter tes crises par exemple, et que tu pourrais utiliser à cent pour cent.

-Génial toubib. Inclus aussi un bouton off à la folie, ce serait sympa.

Il poussa un grognement agacé.

-Tu peux être sérieuse avec moi ? Que tu me détestes d'accord, mais je pense qu'on a fait le point et que tu es assez mature pour comprendre que je culpabilise et que me haïr ne fera pas avancer les choses !

-Bonne analyse.

-Et donc ?

-Je te hais. Voilà qui fait avancer le débat de mon côté. Trouve mieux.

-Krys ! Tu t'imagines une seconde que je ne sais pas ce que tu manigances contre moi ?

-Oh, fit-elle d'un air faussement surpris. Et quel plan diabolique je peux bien avoir derrière la tête ?

-Ne joue pas l'innocente. On sait tous les deux que tu meurs d'envie de retrouver ta petite couronne ! Et pour ça rien de mieux que ma tête sur un plateau d'argent. Avoue-le.

-C'est la théorie du complot, pas moi, se défendit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je n'ai pas d'argent, pas d'armes, pas de bateau. Personne ne viendra me secourir car Sengoku et Akainu se fichent pas mal de moi et ils trouveront bien de quoi rembourser Joker, alors pourquoi m'accuser ? Tu devrais plutôt te réjouir que je sois piégée ici.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit tu n'es pas ma prisonnière !

-C'est pour ça que t'avais attaché Sylver ? Je l'ai libéré crétin, ajouta-t-elle en voyant sa grimace, et si j'étais toi je ne recommencerai pas. C'est mon roi et je t'interdis de le toucher.

-Ton roi ?

Moineau fronça les sourcils. _Son roi ?_ Elle ne savait même pas ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça ni à quoi ça rimait. Sur le moment ça lui avait paru naturel. Elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules pour ne pas perdre la face.

-Bref, retourne à ton travail et moi à ma sieste anticipée.

-Tu te sens obligée de me repousser ?

-J'y crois pas… T'espérais que je te saute dans les bras peut-être ? Voilà ce que je déteste chez toi Law : tu penses me comprendre mais tu comprends que toi, toi, et encore toi ! Regarde cette pile de papiers ! Tu la vois ? Ben prends-la et va t'occuper parce que là tu me soûles !

Il fit la sourde oreille et tendit à la cyborg un petit paquet sorti de sa poche. Elle le jaugea avec méfiance.

-Je suis pas une gamine. Garde ta bouffe pour quelqu'un d'autre !

-C'est des bonbons à l'orange. Tu aimes toujours ça nan ?

-Tu me connais mal. (Elle lui arracha littéralement le paquet des mains.) Allez donne-moi ça ! J'irais les jeter à l'eau !

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde… ricana-t-il.

Le noiraud fit mine de vaquer à ses occupations mais gardait définitivement un œil attentionné sur elle. Il se rassit sur sa chaise tandis qu'elle se mettait à l'aise sur le canapé. Ça le désolait de n'avoir rien d'autre que des sucreries à lui offrir, même s'il savait bien que de toute façon elle cracherait sur ses cadeaux. La jeune fille avait les lèvres pincées. Elle se roula en boule pour cacher le paquet contre son ventre et piocha aussitôt des bonbons. Elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir en sentant ce parfum d'orange fondre sur sa langue.

-Hmm ché trop bon…

Au diable la discrétion elle froissa bien le paquet et plongea sa main dans la mare de billes. Le capitaine leva les yeux de ses travaux en entendant le bruit du plastique. Il eut un sourire en coin.

-Alors tu ne les jettes pas ?

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce tu dis ? J'entends pas ! hurla-t-elle.

Son sourire s'accentua. Il lui jeta un stylo sur la tête.

-Tu mens si mal !

-Hé ! Je suis blessée je te signale !

-Il y en a qui savent viser juste petit chiot, dit-il avant de faire atterrir un crayon sur sa poitrine.

Elle se retourna sur le ventre pour le fixer droit dans les yeux. Sa mimique laissait supposer une provocation en duel. Elle lui balança un coussin à la figure et il lui renvoya son projectile sur les cuisses en s'esclaffant tout haut. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à son tour, c'était trop communicatif. Intérieurement elle était aussi curieuse vis-à-vis de ce grand sourire joyeux qui cassait en miettes son portrait de psychopathe. Moineau ne se laissa pas pour autant tourmenter et le fit tomber de sa chaise d'un bon coup de coussin. Là son rire redoubla. Le chirurgien était plié en deux sous le bureau et c'était si surprenant qu'elle se demandait s'il n'était pas devenu fou lui aussi. Elle s'accroupit à ses côtés.

-Hé ho ! Arrête de te marrer !

-Ha hahaha ha ha ! Tss… Ha ha ha !

-Pitié t'es assez chiant sans en plus être de bonne humeur !

-Pff… pff… Hahahaha !

-Arrête de rire !

Il continua de pouffer comme un imbécile bienheureux et ses bras se retrouvèrent enlacés autour de la taille de la jeune fille. Il se servit de son lasso pour l'attirer vers lui. Elle eut beau se mettre en colère et gronder contre contre son épaule le voir rire ainsi pour la première fois lui ôtait toute forme de méchanceté. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête ses yeux d'argent la fixaient si intensément que ça paraissait indécent. Il ne riait plus. Sa gêne vis-à-vis de sa blessure semblait avoir disparu puisqu'il n'hésita pas une seconde à plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le pirate s'accrochait à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage, et c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle trouvait ça mignon. Moineau lui rendit son baiser. Elle fronça aussitôt les sourcils – ce que la colère l'avait empêchée de sentir tout à l'heure ressortait maintenant, et Law puait l'alcool.

Elle repoussa son étreinte d'un coup de genou dans le ventre et se releva.

-Alors c'est pour ça hein… t'es juste bourré !

Il éclata de rire comme si c'était la meilleure blague du siècle. Le regard de la cyborg s'envenima. Elle se dit que c'était inutile de la frapper, mieux valait attendre qu'il dessoûle et ensuite le blâmer. Cependant ses doigts en tremblaient d'envie. À quoi bon se retenir ? Elle le gifla et son rire cessa enfin. Le chirurgien baissa les yeux comme s'il culpabilisait de s'être foutu d'elle.

-Je vais vomir… gémit-il.

Elle serra les poings. Tout à coup elle était si dégoûtée qu'elle pourrait prétendre vomir elle aussi. Pendant un quart de seconde elle avait espéré les excuses d'un connard frustré qui ne sait que se réfugier dans l'alcool quand son monde n'est pas parfait. Moineau claqua la porte et tant pis pour lui s'il dégueulasse l'infirmerie. Sa colère était telle qu'elle ne parvenait plus à se retirer son baiser de la tête. Il était si doux et pourtant lui brûlait les lèvres. Elle mordilla ces dernières comme si elle souhaitait en effacer les traces. _Oui, effacer tout ce qu'il avait bâti en elle._ Pourquoi ? Et bien elle trouvait que la scène qu'il venait de lui faire résumait assez bien leur relation. En somme une bonne dose d'anémie et de dépression. _Le grand amour est un mythe,_ songea Moineau, et elle plaignait son pauvre coeur d'y avoir cru. La vérité est que son homme idéal est un manipulateur prêt à tout pour l'enfermer dans son monde lobotomisé.


	37. The fall of Sparrow

**Hey~**

Merci à Precky-chan, Traff-D-Lamy, anna et Nocturnis-Lepus pour leurs reviews ! Je réponds aux anonymes -w-

anna : Si seulement c'était aussi facile ! Mais je pense que tu vas changer d'avis à la fin de ce chap x)

Traff-D-Lamy : Yop ! C'est cool de te revoir par ici :3 (nion je vais pas sortir la tronçonneuse pour ça !) Merci beaucoup ! Oui je t'avoue que j'aime bien utiliser ses pires côtés, et parfois les bons pour résoudre les différends quand ça se gâte un peu trop. Faut aussi garder à l'esprit que Law est un pirate avec un sacré vécu. J'espère que le chap te plaira !

 **Mention de Sacha Barnet un oc made in Nocturnis-Lepus ;)**

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

 **The fall of Sparrow**

* * *

Moineau s'était forcée à accepter sa situation. Pleurer ou s'énerver sur tout ce qui bouge incitait à la folie alors elle faisait son possible pour être un objet. Se mettre dans leur peau. Ne pas parler. Ne pas bouger. Être une décoration. Le loup la regardait de travers tandis qu'elle se tenait en tailleur sur le lit. Ils s'étaient permis d'emprunter à deux la cabine de Sacha comme elle se voyait mal partager à nouveau l'oreiller du chirurgien et qu'elle n'avait pas envie de laisser son ami dormir par terre dans la salle des machines comme une bête indésirable. Cette pièce lui rappelait tout le réconfort qu'avait pu lui apporter la rousse dans les moments difficiles au Quartier Général. Rien que son sourire était capable de raviver la moindre flamme éteinte en elle. Moineau se dit que là, elle en aurait bien eu besoin car elle se sentait vide à l'intérieur comme si elle n'aspirait plus à rien. Elle décroisa les jambes : être un objet c'est d'un ennui mortel.

La cyborg tira vers elle son loup gris et s'allongea dans ses bras.

-Rappelle-moi de n'aimer que toi.

-… hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Je veux pas l'aimer encore une fois. J'en ai marre d'être celle qui pardonne tout à tout le monde.

-Les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas tu sais.

-Je m'en fiche. C'est qu'une excuse pour les amoureux ça ! (Elle serra les poings.) Le véritable amour c'est qu'une connerie Sylver. Tu ne peux pas mourir pour quelqu'un ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a cru ? Jamais on sera ensemble de nouveau. Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que ce sera encore plus facile que ça en a l'air.

Elle eut un rictus maléfique, il plissa les paupières. Ses oreilles étaient tendues de curiosité.

-Law est de mauvaise humeur tu vois. Il est triste, il culpabilise, et ça risque pas de s'arranger. Donc il boit et il s'enferme pour travailler – il mise tout sur cet œil bionique comme si c'était ça qui allait l'excuser.

-D'accord. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

-C'est simple : on lui coupe les vivres. Pas de boisson, pas d'échappatoire.

-En fait tu cherches à le démoraliser plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. C'est très méchant Moineau…

-T'es sérieux ? T'as vu ce qu'il m'a fait ? Je croyais que t'étais avec moi dans ce coup !

-Je le suis, mais je ne veux pas que ça aille trop loin non plus.

-De toute façon j'ai promis de ne pas le blesser physiquement !

Il soupira et haussa les épaules. En fait il ne parlait pas de Trafalgar, c'était pour elle qu'il s'inquiétait. Il connaissait par coeur l'histoire de Moineau. Il savait très bien ce que la haine lui faisait faire et que ses limites étaient au-delà de rejoindre une crapule comme Joker. Il courba un peu les oreilles.

-Est-ce qu'il est uniquement question de se venger ? Sois franche Moineau.

-J'ai l'intention de récupérer un escargophone, avoua-t-elle. Il faut absolument qu'on appelle la Marine ou encore mieux, Sacha. Je refuse de les laisser croire qu'on s'est enfuis alors que cet idiot nous a lâchement kidnappés ! Et quand je pense qu'ils vont tout faire pour étouffer ma disparition…

-Ils finiront bien par trouver des preuves même si Trafalgar utilisait un pseudonyme.

-Mais Sylver y a aucunes preuves ! Ce qu'on doit faire c'est les appeler et leur livrer Law pour qu'ils acceptent de venir nous chercher !

-Tu le trahirais vraiment ?

-Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ?

-Après la nuit Rouge tu n'as pas cessé de l'aimer que je sache. Après que tu l'aies quitté, il n'a pas cessé de t'aimer. Il est venu te chercher jusqu'au Quartier Général de la Marine, Krys ! Tu rencontreras d'autres hommes dans ta vie, c'est vrai, tu auras d'autres opportunités, mais je doute qu'un autre homme en fasse autant pour toi. Réfléchis et prends ton temps avant de dire si vite que c'est terminé.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Est-ce que t'es vraiment en train de me dire… que t'acceptes Law ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Il me répugne ! Mais d'un autre côté lorsqu'on lui aura fait payer pour ça on devra aller de l'avant.

-Il arrête pas de tout détruire autour de lui !

-Parce qu'il te veut.

-C'est pas une raison !

-Moineau tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'on fait par amour. Ne crois pas que je justifie ses actes, j'essaie juste de te faire comprendre que ruiner ses espoirs parce qu'il t'a détruite ne te rendra pas plus heureuse.

-On verra ça !

Elle gonfla les joues comme une petite fille et se roula dans les couvertures en tournant le dos à Sylver, qui soupira. Plus les mésaventures s'enchaînaient et plus il se trouvait des points communs avec le chirurgien. D'abord l'affection pour la cyborg, et maintenant l'impuissance face à ses colères. Il se coucha à ses côtés. La pointe de ses mèches venait lui chatouiller la truffe. Il reniflait aussi l'odeur de Sacha Barnet sur son coussin. Le souvenir de la jeune femme lui mit un peu de baume au coeur et sa façon de l'appeler "sempai" – on l'avait rarement traité avec autant de respect dans sa vie. Il souffla. En ce moment-même Vegapunk devait être aux anges et elle en enfer. Il logea son museau entre le cou et l'épaule de Moineau. Si cette dernière avait été à la place de Barnet il n'aurait pas su quoi faire. Une séparation de plus lui aurait fait l'effet d'une bombe.

Dès que le soleil fut levé la cyborg quitta le cocon poilu autour de ses bras et se prépara à affronter sa journée. Elle prédit une bonne dispute avec le chirurgien, comme ils risquaient d'en avoir tout le long de la semaine, et un peu de réconfort pour un homme qui l'avait mérité. Moineau emprunta un simple t-shirt et un pantalon dans les tiroirs de la pyrotechnicienne. Ce n'était pas tout à fait sa taille mais elle s'en fichait du moment qu'elle n'avait pas à porter la combinaison des Heart. Il lui fallut au moins cinq minutes à tourner en rond pour trouver le courage de pénétrer dans la salle à manger et affronter tous ces regards. Elle avait cette gênante impression que toutes les paires d'yeux étaient collées à son bandage, sur lequel elle posa une main honteuse. La jeune fille baissa la tête et s'approcha timidement du pirate qu'elle cherchait. Comme elle s'y attendait il était morose au-dessus d'un bol de céréales. Elle tapota son épaule pour attirer son attention.

-Penguin ? Je peux te parler une seconde ?

Il hocha mollement la tête et la suivit à l'extérieur. Son bonnet jaune et bleu semblait couvrir une profonde déception. Elle haussa les épaules en se disant qu'elle en était malgré tout responsable. Une bonne commandante n'aurait jamais laissé ça arriver. Moineau déglutit.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Je vais bien Krys. Je… J'affronte ça comme je peux d'accord ? Va manger un morceau avec les autres, tu leur as manqué.

-Mais c'est avec toi que je veux parler d'abord. On doit parler de Sacha.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? Je vais l'attendre c'est tout. Je peux rien faire d'autre…

-Si tu peux ! s'écria-t-elle tout à coup. Regarde moi, regarde Law ! On a été stupides tous les deux et voilà comment ça a fini ! Je veux que tu sois prêt pour elle Penguin et je veux que tu puisses l'aider à se guérir, parce que Sacha ne sera sûrement pas la même lorsqu'on la retrouvera. (Elle prit un air compatissant.) Tu mérites d'être heureux Penguin et je ferais n'importe quoi pour que vous soyez à nouveau réunis. C-C'était tout ce que je voulais dire !

Elle baissait la tête et s'apprêtait à suivre son conseil et aller discuter un peu avec les autres quand il attrapa son poignet.

-Merci.

-Y a pas de quoi… murmura-t-elle avec un micro-sourire.

-Tu sais, depuis Lydia, je savais pas si j'y arriverais. Et puis finalement je me suis relevé et c'était comme si Cha' me tendait la main. C'est grâce à elle si j'ai pu tourner la page. Je voudrais lui rendre la pareille.

Le sourire de Moineau s'agrandit. Elle ne put que dire qu'elle comprenait ce sentiment mais c'était bien assez, elle se sentait déjà allégée d'un poids et espérait qu'il en était de même pour lui. Ils retournèrent de meilleure humeur dans la salle à manger. Penguin retrouva ses céréales, quant à elle, elle resta sur place. Son cerveau devenait tout à coup un champ de bataille. Elle se sentait horriblement embarrassée de se tenir à nouveau parmi eux, sans rien pour témoigner de son appartenance à la Marine, et rien non plus qui dise qu'elle était des leurs. Elle avait la sensation de ne pas être à sa place et ce désagrément ne cessait de s'accentuer. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à abandonner le combat son regard croisa celui de Jean Bart. Le géant la fixait, impassible, neutre. Elle n'arrivait pas deviner la moindre pensée dans son expression mais cette dernière semblait l'inciter, même la forcer à parler. Cette idée se confirma lorsque Shachi déboula derrière elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules en ricanant.

-Ben alors, t'es devenue muette ou quoi ?

-Eh… je…

-Allez Krys-chan ! Arrête de rester dans ton coin !

Il la força à s'asseoir entre Jean Bart et Bepo. Un frisson lui traversa la colonne vertébrale lorsque ces deux derniers se mirent à la regarder. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

-Vous avez quelque chose à me dire ?

-C'est plutôt toi qui a des trucs à nous dire, lança le géant.

Alors qu'elle arquait un sourcil curieux le roux revint à l'assaut et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, tout sourire.

-C'était comment chez les mouettes ? s'écria-t-il enjoué.

-Quoi ?

-Tu crois qu'on n'a pas envie de savoir ?

-B-Ben c'était grand et…

Elle rougit. Elle n'arrêtait pas de bégayer et se sentait comme une petite fille qui essaye d'aligner deux mots devant les adultes. La cyborg n'arrêtait pas de serrer et desserrer ses doigts de métal pour se détendre.

-T'as rencontré des Amiraux ? s'enquit un homme en face d'elle.

-Euh oui… Sakazuki… et puis Sengoku…

-Ils étaient genre hyper effrayants ?

-Quand j'ai dîné avec Sakazuki… j'ai cru que j'allais me faire pipi dessus… avoua-t-elle en rentrant la tête dans les épaules.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire au détriment de la principale concernée. Moineau avait envie de se glisser sous la table, s'y rouler en boule et disparaître pour toujours. Shachi lui colla une petite bourrade dans le dos.

-C'est cool de te revoir !

-Ouais… toi aussi.

-Du coup tu penses rester ?

Elle se pinça les lèvres. Dans sa tête elle n'aspirait qu'à fuir cet endroit mais en réalité c'était Law qu'elle fuyait, pas les Heart. Eux ils n'avaient rien fait d'autre que lui apporter du réconfort et l'affection dont elle manquait. Et puis elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte tout à l'heure mais aucun d'eux n'avait abordé le sujet de l'accident et de sa blessure à l'œil, comme s'ils l'aidaient déjà à oublier cette mésaventure. Moineau sourit. C'était le bon moment pour mettre ses menaces à exécution.

-Je ne peux pas, répondit-elle honnêtement. Avec Law dans cet état… je suis plus trop sûre.

-Mais ça va s'arranger Krys-chan ! Il ne boit pas tout le temps comme ça tu le sais !

-Oui… mais j'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose…

Son air coupable entraîna des visages inquiets et des murmures consternés. Intérieurement elle jubilait d'excitation.

-Les gars je sais ce qu'on doit faire pour l'aider ! s'écria-t-elle. (La jeune fille serra les poings en faisant mine de tout à coup reprendre confiance en elle.) Law est triste à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé mais en agissant comme il le fait il se rend encore plus triste. J'ai besoin de vous ! Il faut qu'on débarrasse ce navire d'alcool !

-Quoi ?

-Je sais ce que vous allez me dire mais écoutez-moi d'abord ! Si Law ne boit pas, Law n'est pas soûl, et donc Law est plus sérieux et productif en tant que capitaine. Ça nous arrange tous !

-Moineau il va grave s'énerver contre nous.

Elle souffla discrètement pour se calmer. Il fallait y aller lentement, étape par étape.

-Et c'est bien pour ça que je suis là les gars ! Détendez-vous, faites-moi disparaître ces bouteilles, et je peux vous assurer qu'il va aller nettement mieux !

Ils se jetèrent des regards indécis. Personne n'était dupe face à la situation entre le capitaine et la jeune fille, et ils savaient bien qu'elle n'agissait pas par bonté de coeur mais par intérêt. Elle cherchait à en tirer quelque chose. Ça leur importait guère ! Pour eux elle n'était pas assez rusée pour frapper un grand coup alors il y avait peu de chance que ça atteigne Law. C'est sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'ils vidèrent le garde-manger de boisson étourdissante et planquèrent ces bouteilles sous les lits de leur dortoir, soit l'endroit où il n'irait jamais se chercher à boire. D'ailleurs pour que ça ressemble bien à une pénurie d'alcool ils avaient laissé des choppes vides sur la table. Intérieurement Moineau était déçue de ne pas pouvoir s'en prendre directement à Law, mais rien que cette petite victoire lui mettait le sourire aux lèvres.

Avant de pouvoir passer à une seconde étape il fallait d'abord que le chirurgien pointe le bout de son nez. alors elle s'occupa avec toutes sortes de jeu de cartes le temps qu'il arrive enfin. Jouer à nouveau en compagnie des Heart Pirates allégea un peu plus le poids sur ses épaules. En termes officiels ils étaient ennemis et pourtant sous cette coque jaune poussin elle ne le ressentait pas comme ça. On aurait pu lui demander de les couler elle les aurait laissés filer sans hésiter, même si Law était à bord. Au bout d'une énième défaite Krys comprit qu'il n'allait pas se montrer. Elle fit tapis en ayant bien conscience que son jeu était mauvais et quitta la table de poker.

Elle se dirigea machinalement vers l'infirmerie, poings serrés et à grandes enjambées. Quelque chose lui disait que ça n'allait pas pour son amant – encore un de ces fichus pressentiments lié à sa connexion avec le chirurgien ! Elle pressa le pas et se figea littéralement devant la porte blanche. Un grognement lui échappa en poussant la poignée : la pièce d'ordinaire si propre et bien rangée ressemblait à un chaos sans dessus dessous. Le sol était littéralement recouvert de feuilles volantes et de dossiers empilés, si bien qu'elle devait avancer à petits pas pour ne pas trébucher. Elle secoua comme un prunier l'homme avachi sur le canapé. Celui-ci ouvrit les paupières à demi, lâcha un gémissement plaintif et se tourna de l'autre côté.

-Tu te fous de moi Law ?!

-Vas-t'en…

-Non je vais nulle part !

Le noiraud lui jeta un regard furtif par-dessus son épaule. Elle put distinguer un court instant ses cernes noirs et creusés, du moins plus que d'habitude.

-T'es pas retourné à ta chambre cette nuit ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus inquiète qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

-Nan… je travaillai.

-Et tu penses que c'est t'assommer sur un œil bionique qui va me réparer ? Allez, bouge !

Elle le retourna sur le dos et détailla lentement son visage marqué par la fatigue. Moineau détestait éprouver de la pitié pour lui car ce sentiment effaçait la colère. Elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'aida à se relever. Le chirurgien se frotta les paupières.

-Pardon pour hier.

-La prochaine fois dis-le moi quand t'es soûl ! Le pire c'est que t'as l'alcool joyeux…

-Ça dépend, marmonna-t-il.

-Bon, je m'en fiche ! Dépêche-toi de nettoyer tout ça !

Il leva un doigt en désaccord et se dressa sur ses jambes. La jeune fille parut tout à coup moins autoritaire face à lui. Elle renifla d'un air dédaigneux pour couvrir ses signes de faiblesse.

-J'ai d'abord un traitement à te donner, dit-il.

-P-Parfait !

Le capitaine vira les bouquins éparpillés sur le siège allongé destiné aux consultations et la fit s'y asseoir. Le traitement dont il parlait se composait essentiellement d'antidouleurs à vrai dire vu que l'organisme de la cyborg se chargeait du reste. La seule chose à craindre était les maux de tête, qui sans médicaments pouvaient devenir très insistants. Après lui avoir fait avaler ses pilules un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Non…

Secrètement elle désirait tout un tas de choses inaccessibles, un peu comme la majeure partie de la population, mais elle n'avait pas envie de passer pour une gamine capricieuse. Surtout pas devant lui. Moineau descendit du siège et s'apprêtait à quitter l'infirmerie quand son pied buta contre un petit coffre qu'elle n'avait pas vu à cause des feuilles qui le recouvraient. Elle s'accroupissait, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il contenait, quand la main du chirurgien se referma brusquement sur son bras.

-N'y touche pas ! s'écria-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'il était très sérieux.

-Tu me caches un truc ?

-Ce n'est pas ça Moineau ! J'ai juste oublié de le remettre à sa place ! C'est… quelque chose de fragile.

-Je peux voir ?

-U-Une autre fois !

Il s'empara de la boîte et la posa aussitôt à l'intérieur d'un meuble en hauteur. La cyborg croisa les bras sous sa poitrine d'un air sévère.

-Ou tu me dis ce qu'il y a dans ce coffre ou je reviens te le voler.

-Ce n'est pas que je ne peux pas te le dire, c'est que tu vas te mettre encore plus en colère contre moi et pour l'instant j'ai pas besoin de ça.

-Parle.

-Je vais prendre un verre d'abord si tu le veux bien.

Elle eut un sourire quasi-diabolique.

-Quel dommage que ton navire en soit à court… J'ai vu ça ce matin. Triste quand on veut se bourrer la gueule pour ne pas souffrir, hein ?

-Tu me veux vraiment du mal Krys-ya.

-Je veux la Justice et je ne lâcherai rien. Maintenant dis-moi ce que c'est.

-Le coeur de Barnet.

-QUOI ?!

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser ni quoi lui demander. Son propre coeur cessait de battre lorsqu'elle s'en imaginait la raison. La jalousie lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec le coeur de onee-san…

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je n'ai pas…

-Tu n'as pas quoi ? Dis-le ! Tu n'as pas quoi ?

-Écoute je n'ai rien fait de mal, je n'ai pas à me justifier.

-Bien sûr que tu n'as pas à te justifier… tu as juste pris le coeur d'une femme !

À l'entendre on aurait cru qu'il était question de trahison amoureuse alors qu'il s'agissait purement et simplement d'un organe vital entreposé dans un coffre. Mais il y avait un peu de ça car Moineau le fusillait du regard.

-À quoi te sert ce coeur ?

-Tu sais sur le bateau je ne pouvais pas approcher Barnet à cause de ses nouvelles capacités, mais en ayant son coeur je pensais pouvoir travailler à distance sur le virus qui l'a infectée. Est-ce que tu vas me blâmer pour ça ?

-Hmpf… Tu t'en sors pour cette fois ! Est-ce que ça avance bien pour elle ?

-Ça empire. Je ne connais pas assez bien le virus pour stopper sa progression donc pour ainsi dire c'était inutile. Je n'aurais jamais le temps de trouver de quoi empêcher ça.

-Je vois… Mais tu vas le faire, parce que si je découvre que tu me caches encore quelque chose je n'aimerais pas être à ta place !

-Personne ne veut être à ma place… murmura-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Trafalgar haussa nonchalamment les épaules et s'installa derrière son bureau plein à craquer de dossiers. Il appuya son menton sur ses deux mains jointes.

-J'ai encore droit à tes reproches ?

-Tu veux en entendre ? J'en ai plein à déballer.

-En fait je suis… plutôt épuisé là. Si tu tiens vraiment à m'en faire baver aujourd'hui, je t'en prie, continue. Je n'ai pas d'arguments Krys-ya alors ne te prive pas.

-Très tentant. (Un soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.) Mais je peux sentir à quel point tu es frustré et ça c'est beaucoup plus amusant ! Tu n'es pas dépendant de l'alcool Law, tu ne fais que te persuader du contraire pour soulager ta conscience. Tu me souris quand t'es bourré parce que tu vois si mal que tu ne vois pas ce que tu m'as fait…

-C'est faux.

-C'est la vérité. Imagine que je te redemande de faire ce jeu, comme dans la forêt. Oserais-tu me dire que c'est un mensonge ?

-En partie, oui. Mais en revanche toi tu es incapable d'accepter le fait que je sois prêt à me racheter ! Tout le monde t'adore Moineau. C'est tellement facile d'être un monstre à côté de toi.

-Tu te trompes, les gens ont cessé de m'aimer.

-Pff… ça c'est un vraiment un mensonge.

-On m'aime du moment que je ne suis pas une gêne. Si tu ne me crois pas regarde ce que Joker m'a fait ! Il avait tant d'affection pour moi… jusqu'à ce ce que te choisisse. Idem pour la Marine ! S'ils apprennent que j'ai été capturée par un rookie qui en plus s'est infiltré sous mes yeux jamais je ne serais secourue !

Ses mots lui enfoncèrent un pieu dans le coeur. Il plissa les paupières d'un air indifférent pour ne rien laisser paraître. Ce choix de la kidnapper il l'avait pris pour eux deux et pas uniquement pour son bonheur personnel comme elle se l'imaginait ! Certes ça restait un acte égoïste mais il nourrissait l'espoir qu'elle comprenne qu'en tant que pirate et marine, ils n'auraient jamais été ensemble. Trafalgar mima un rictus sadique.

-Du "secours" ? Tu te fous de moi ?

-Non.

-Est-ce que ça ressemble vraiment à ça pour toi ? Je suis un bourreau n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui tu l'es, dit-elle sur un ton froid.

-Tu n'es pas prisonnière Krys !

-Vraiment ? Alors laisse-moi juste mettre les choses au clair… Soyons honnêtes, si tu m'empêches de quitter ton sous-marin ça fait logiquement de moi ta prisonnière.

-Tu n'es pas enchaînée et tu te balades librement ici.

-Mais je ne peux pas sortir !

-Parce que tu comptes me trahir pour un titre qu'ils ne te rendront jamais !

Cette fois-ci elle ne resta pas insensible. Moineau souffla par le nez, l'air très en colère.

-Ils n'ont pas à me le rendre car sache que je suis TOUJOURS commandante ! Et en tant que telle je peux t'assurer que tu n'es pas à l'abri ! (Elle passa derrière le bureau pour le saisir par le col.) Tu n'es pas le gagnant Law ! Mais oui je te l'accorde, parfois les gens m'aiment, et tu ignores à quel point je peux les aimer en retour.

-Ne me menace pas.

-Je ne l'ai pas fait ! Je dis simplement que si tu étais un minimum attaché à moi nous aurions été des alliés !

-C'était impossible !

-Il te suffisait de mettre ton ego de côté et devenir Shichibukai !

-Tu crois que c'est si simple ? C'est pas en devenant des chiens du Gouvernement qu'on aurait été ensemble. Une distraction pour les hauts-gradés, voilà ce qu'on aurait été ! Ils se seraient amusés avec nous jusqu'à ce qu'on craque !

-Ça je le savais. Et alors ? Moi ça m'allait du moment que tu m'aimes !

La cyborg eut un mouvement de recul.

-Dès que j'attends quelque chose de toi ça ne marche pas !

-Je préfère une stratégie sûre à de belles paroles Krys, lança-t-il en prenant un regard hautain. Excuse-moi si je n'ai pas voulu te faire rêver, ou être ta marionnette pendant que tu convoitais tout et n'importe quoi. Vraiment désolé d'être un pirate ! C'est vrai j'ai gâché ta vie de princesse ! Et tu as aussi gâché la mienne mais ça tu n'en as rien à foutre.

Son visage se durcit en la voyant rester de marbre, impassible.

-C'est bien de me traiter d'égoïste quand ton seul sujet c'est toi et ta couronne !

-Hilarant.

-Oh toi aussi tu trouves ça drôle ? Est-ce que c'était aussi drôle de me foutre à tes pieds dès que je n'obéissais pas ?!

-Tu joues les victimes maintenant ? sourit-elle. Je dois retirer ce bandage pour que tu comprennes qui souffre le plus ?

-Voilà, tu en reviens encore à ta blessure qui je te rappelle est issue d'un accident et que je vais guérir. Ne me dis pas que c'est ton seul argument Moineau, je vais mourir de rire !

-Tu as tué ma famille…

-On s'est déjà expliqués à ce sujet. Autre chose ? Pour ma part je n'ai pas cessé de me sentir humilié en portant cet uniforme ! Chaque jour. Et mon seul réconfort c'était toi, sauf que tu ne me regardais même pas !

-Pff tu crois que j'avais que ça à faire de m'occuper de toi ?!

-Exactement ! hurla-t-il en se levant de son siège. Tu passais ton temps à prétendre maîtriser la situation mais tout te dépassait ! La vérité c'est que sans moi et ton chien-chien pour rattraper le coup ils auraient vite fait de te dégager !

Malgré son menton fièrement levé face à ses accusation la cyborg ne put lutter contre son regard trois fois plus violent que le sien. Il l'accula contre son bureau et posa ses mains dessus pour l'empêcher de fuir.

-Je ne me plierai pas à tes exigences Krys ! Tu veux te voir comme une prisonnière ? Parfait. Je serai ton ravisseur.

Elle fronça les sourcils comme s'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie mais le chirurgien ne semblait pas d'humeur à rire. Son air menaçant la fit baisser la tête à contrecœur. Ce retournement de situation la surprenait… Depuis la veille Law n'avait pas montré un seul signe de révolte et apparemment il refusait d'en encaisser davantage. Sans crier gare il balaya le bureau, faisant tout s'écraser par terre, saisit ses hanches et l'assit dessus. Ses gestes n'avaient vraiment rien de délicat lorsqu'il bloqua ses poignets et harponna ses lèvres avec ses dents. Moineau sentit la morsure brûler tout son être. Elle avait beau se débattre elle savait bien que c'était vain : chaque baiser lui drainait son énergie et tout espoir de lui échapper.

Retenir ses gémissements en gardant la bouche résolument fermée était sa seule défense. Quand elle le sentit devenir plus possessif un courant électrique lui descendit dans la colonne vertébrale – son corps répondait malgré elle à celui du capitaine. Elle renifla. Il avait le nez blotti dans son cou, répandant une traînée de baisers papillon sur toute sa peau. Lorsqu'il se retira ses yeux pointés d'argent la dévorait de la tête aux pieds. Elle n'eut d'autre choix que d'abandonner ses barrières à contrecœur et le laisser entendre sa voix suppliante.

-Laisse-moi m'en aller…

-Tu n'es que ma prisonnière. Je t'interdis de me faire des réclamations.

Sa voix ne lui avait jamais semblé si agressive, tout comme ses caresses qui relevaient plus d'un acte forcé. La jeune fille peinait de plus en plus à trouver sa respiration dans ses baisers égoïstes. Elle suffoquait lentement et impossible de contrôler son esprit.

 _Les médicaments… ce doit être les médicaments._

Elle fronça les sourcils. En y repensant Law ne lui avait pas beaucoup détaillé son traitement alors que d'ordinaire il s'expliquait. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit lorsqu'elle comprit que ce médicament visant à apaiser sa douleur avait aussi pour effet de neutraliser son virus cérébral et lui empêcher toute connexion avec le chirurgien. Elle serra les dents.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça !

-Tss… Petit chiot, chuchota-t-il comme une berceuse dans ses oreilles, sans ton organisme pour t'aider tu es faible. Tu vois ? Tu n'es pas la seule à pouvoir faire des sales coups. Et sache que je pourrais glisser ce médicament n'importe où. Dans ton eau, ta nourriture… j'ai l'embarras du choix ! Allez, dis-moi comme ça fait du bien d'être la marionnette.

-S'il te plaît arrête…

-Pourquoi devrais-je arrêter quand toi tu n'as jamais cessé de me tourmenter ? Je t'avais bien dit que tu paierais !

-Je t'ai rien fait Law !

Il ignora ses tentatives d'un sourire prétentieux et l'allongea de force sur le bureau. Sa main gauche caressait la joue brûlante de Moineau tandis que sa consœur s'infiltrait sous son haut.

-Je ne veux pas te blesser petit chiot.

-Alors arrête ça ! Je t'en supplie… je veux pas… bégaya-t-elle totalement terrifiée.

-Dans ce cas appelle à l'aide. Ou tu n'as pas envie de voir Sylver débarquer ? Peut-être que tu sais toi-même que tu me désires et qu'en vérité tu veux que je continue.

-Non !

-Et bien défends-toi alors. Mais tu ne te défends pas non plus. Je vais vraiment croire que tu as envie de moi…

-C'est faux ! Tu me dégoûtes !

Il plaqua ses deux mains contre sa nuque et approcha sa bouche à quelques centimètres de la sienne. Son sourire enjôleur faisait passer la situation pour une banale scène de couple et il se félicitait d'avoir tourné la haine de Krys à son avantage. Elle pouvait bien prétendre le contraire mais ne plus avoir cette chère emprise sur lui la forçait à dévoiler un côté plus que vulnérable de sa personnalité : elle était encore follement éprise de lui. Le chirurgien la lâcha tout à coup et se recula d'un pas, les mains bien évidence comme s'il cherchait à la rassurer.

-Allez, tu es libre pour l'instant !

Elle baissa le regard d'un air honteux.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire…

-Oï je ne suis pas un violeur ! C'était juste pour te donner une petite leçon, que tu comprennes qui dirige ici, et à quels espoirs tu peux t'accrocher. Autrement dit pas grand-chose car je ne compte pas te laisser me filer entre les doigts.

-Je t'appartiens pas !

-Mais bien sûr… Pendant qu'on y est je te suggère d'arrêter de comploter contre moi si tu ne veux pas que je te prenne sur ce bureau sans aucune galanterie. On est bien d'accords ?

Sa main se referma sur le poignet de la jeune fille. Elle hocha vivement la tête, complètement désemparée.

-Parfait. (Il déposa un chaste baiser sur sa joue.) J'ai été un peu dur avec toi… Reviens me voir ce soir s'il te plaît. Je t'attendrai dans ma cabine.

-P-Pourquoi ?

-Ce n'est pas évident ? J'ai l'intention de te faire l'amour.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! Aaah je m'en veux d'arrêter ce chapitre là xD**

 **Comme d'hab' les commentaires c'est juste en dessous ! Je vous dis à la prochaine et bonnes vacances :D**


	38. Fly like a bird : Krys

**Hey !**

Tout d'abord je m'excuse pour cette longue absence, j'ai pas eu de PC pendant toutes les vacances mais ça ne m'a pas empêchée de m'avancer dans les chaps héhé -w- Merci à tous pour vos messages !

Donc voilà fini le suspens, et je vous réserve une petite surprise au prochain chap !

 **Mention de Sacha Barnet un oc made in Nocturnis-Lepus ;)**

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Love like a poor girl, fly like a bird : Krys**

* * *

Il était inutile de dire que Moineau avait passé l'après-midi enfermée dans la cabine de Sacha avec pour seule compagnie un loup à qui elle n'osait pas se confier. Comment lui dire que le chirurgien l'avait faite tomber de son trône tout puissant ? Rien qu'avec des pilules ! Elle avait incroyablement honte. Maintenant qu'il savait comment la neutraliser elle ne se sentait plus en sécurité à vrai dire, et comme elle ne voulait pas inquiéter Sylver elle préférait se taire et cogiter dans son coin. La cyborg avait beau marcher de long en large, froide et impassible, intérieurement elle crevait de peur.

« Ce n'est pas évident ? J'ai l'intention de te faire l'amour. »

Elle attendait le coucher du soleil avec une angoisse qui faisait de la bouillie de ses intestins. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se demander s'il était sérieux ou si c'était un genre de piège ! Car après qu'il ait dit ça, elle, elle avait juste pris ses jambes à son cou. Une seconde de plus près de lui et elle serait sûrement morte de peur ! Mais cette phrase… Moineau n'arrivait pas à la prendre au sérieux ! Soit c'était une affreuse blague pour voir si elle était assez effrayée pour lui obéir, soit il cherchait vraiment à la reconquérir et rien que cette idée… lui mettait bizarrement le rose aux joues. Elle se statufia. Elle rougissait ! Son corps tout entier lui brûlait lorsqu'elle s'imaginait le capitaine pirate suer pour elle.

Elle se laissa tomber en étoile de mer sur le lit. Des papillons lui chatouillaient le ventre, si bien qu'elle se demandait à quand remontait la dernière fois mais cela faisait bien longtemps que le compassion l'avait quittée. Elle se recroquevilla autour d'un coussin sous le regard interloqué du loup gris. Celui-ci abandonna son livre pour venir s'asseoir près d'elle. Il posa une patte réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Quelque chose te perturbe ?

-Non… ce n'est rien, mentit-elle.

-Tu ne m'as pas raconté ta journée Moineau. Pourtant j'ai cru comprendre que tu réservais un sale coup à Trafalgar. Comment a-t-il réagi ?

Son visage se décomposa littéralement. Elle souffla, serra plus fort son coussin et ferma l'œil. Son humiliation devait rester secrète, sinon le chirurgien n'hésiterait pas une seconde à la terroriser et Sylver ne lui serait alors d'aucun secours. Même si c'était dur de se taire sur la manière dont il l'avait renversée, si brusque et déloyale, elle finit bien par trouver un mensonge et faire croire au loup qu'elle avait abandonné. Après ça son angoisse et ses papillons revinrent à l'assaut. Elle avait l'impression de retomber dans ses jours d'innocence où l'amour n'était rien de plus qu'un sentiment. _Faire l'amour_ lui était étranger. Ces mots lui faisaient peur.

La cyborg s'en voulait d'être impuissante devant sa porte, de ressentir à nouveau cette frayeur comme si c'était la première fois. Elle recula d'un pas sous la pression que ça lui demandait de se retenir de courir – ses jambes criaient à la fuite plutôt qu'à la chaleur du médecin. Elle tournait en rond dans le couloir l'air d'attendre un miracle. Fallait-il entrer ou rebrousser chemin ?

 _Hum… Tu te poses sérieusement la question ?_

-Laisse-moi réfléchir seule ! s'écria-t-elle face au mur.

 _Ferraille t'es sourde ? Il a clairement dit qu'il allait te baiser !_

-C'est peut-être un piège… peut-être qu'il me teste…

 _Si t'as encore un minimum de respect pour ton corps retourne dans ta chambre !_

-De toute façon je ne peux plus me protéger maintenant !

 _Mais tu peux au moins t'épargner ça !_

Elle se mit à sautiller sur place pour canaliser le stress. C'est vrai elle pourrait juste faire chemin arrière, mais ce ne serait que partie remise car Law n'allait certainement pas lâcher l'affaire. Elle soupira bruyamment. La voix dans sa tête n'arrêtait pas de la mettre en garde sauf que tout ça Krys le savait déjà. Elle allait peut-être souffrir derrière cette porte, elle le savait. Mais si ça pouvait assurer sa protection et surtout celle de Sylver au sein de l'équipage alors elle était prête à le faire. La jeune fille posa ses doigts tremblants sur l'entrée. Son destin s'ouvrit à contrecœur devant elle et elle y fit face la tête haute lorsque la porte se referma. Elle ne sentait plus rien tout à coup ! Comme si son corps – des milliers de machines en action – était tombé en panne. Le chirurgien la regardait depuis son lit avec un sourire bienveillant.

-Je me doutai que tu viendrais !

Son ton enjoué la fit tressaillir. Elle reprit le contrôle de ses membres et se retourna, déjà prête à partir.

-Moineau ! Attends s'il te plaît.

Elle resta de dos, les poings obstinément serrés de telle sorte que ses ongles lui rentraient dans la peau.

-Est-ce que tu peux au moins me dire pourquoi tu es venue ?

-Tu m'as pas laissé le choix que je sache…

-Rien ne t'empêchait d'en parler aux autres. Tu sais qu'ils auraient réagi.

Une première vague de colère la submergea. Elle se retourna et croisa les bras sous sa poitrine d'un air sévère pour le convaincre de sa détermination.

-Personne ne doit savoir !

-Je vois. Tu préfères donc te donner à moi plutôt que dire à Sylver que tu es vulnérable.

-Je ne le suis pas !

-Bien sûr que si. Tu as chuté. C'est pour ça que tu es là petit chiot. Tu attends de moi que je vous protège. (Il haussa nonchalamment les épaules.) Il va falloir me rendre un petit service pour ça.

Moineau laissa retomber ses bras le long du corps. Elle ne distinguait pas grand-chose de lubrique dans le regard du noiraud et pourtant elle devinait quel genre de service il demandait. C'était exactement ce pourquoi il l'avait appelée de toute façon.

Elle reniflait des larmes invisibles en sortant ses bras des manches trop larges. Sa respiration se faisait déjà haletante, elle plaqua une main contre sa bouche pour couvrir cette faiblesse et remua ses jambes hors du pantalon défait. Son corps lui semblait être une porcelaine fragile. Elle dut faire un effort colossal pour approcher du lit où continuait de la fixer le capitaine pirate. Lorsqu'elle fut assez près de lui il se pencha en avant, saisit ses hanches et la plaqua contre lui, ses lèvres en tête-à-tête avec son nombril. La jeune fille avait des caresses absentes dans ses cheveux de jais – elle préférait regarder le plafond plutôt que l'homme en train de chatouiller son estomac. Ses baisers n'avaient, sembleraient-ils, plus aucun effet sur elle. La peur avait tout écrasé. Moineau ne souhaitait que voir le bout du tunnel et en finir avec ces erreurs.

Elle lâcha un sanglot lorsqu'il lui mordit les flancs. Ce n'était pas douloureux. Les morsures de Law n'étaient jamais bien douloureuses, songea-t-elle. Mais elle n'arrivait plus à encaisser. Krys s'effondra littéralement dans ses bras.

-Je suis pas ce genre de personne… couina-t-elle en serrant ses épaules.

Il lui rendit son étreinte avec un léger sourire.

-Bien sûr que tu ne l'es pas. Tu sais… je ne t'ai pas forcée à quoi que ce soit. Tu t'es déshabillée toute seule.

-Hein ? (Elle se recula brusquement.) M-Mais tu… tu as dit…

-Quoi ? Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me vendre ton corps !

Son ton rieur l'humilia encore plus quand elle comprit qu'elle avait réagi d'elle-même, en croyant dur comme fer que seul son corps (la dernière chose qu'il lui restait) pourrait payer sa protection. La jeune fille le poussa violemment en arrière et se laissa tomber sur les fesses.

-C'est trop stupide !

-Je suis d'accord. Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te laisser faire puis te regarder chialer tout la nuit ?

-J'aurais pas pleuré !

Il sourit. Ils savaient bien tous les deux qu'elle était déjà sur le point d'éclater en sanglots mais n'osait pas se l'avouer. Le capitaine fit mine de l'ignorer. De toute façon elle ne serait jamais allée jusqu'au bout sans éprouver des remords : ce n'est pas le genre de chose que Moineau prend facilement sur la conscience. Il croisa les bras.

-Ne fais pas cette grimace. Tu étais prête à te donner pour sauver les autres. Au lieu d'avoir honte tu devrais m'accuser, nan ? C'est moi qui t'ai demandée de venir.

-Et j'aurais pas dû… Je veux pas que tu penses ça de moi…

-Tu as été courageuse. C'est tout ce que je pense. (Son regard s'adoucit.) Est-ce que tu veux toujours me rendre ce service ?

Elle haussa les épaules d'un air embarrassé puis se reprit. Elle acquiesça.

-Bien. C'est très simple. Je voudrais juste que tu restes avec moi cette nuit, annonça-t-il avec un large sourire.

La cyborg en resta figée, et perplexe. C'était moins pire que ce à quoi elle s'attendait en arrivant et pourtant elle avait du mal à s'en convaincre.

-Je peux pas. Sylver va me chercher partout si je ne reviens pas…

-Et alors ? Il ne te trouvera pas ici.

-Mais quand il saura…

-J'ai fait ça Moineau, coupa-t-il. J'en suis responsable. C'est moi qui ai renversé la situation à mon avantage alors je ferai en sorte que tout le monde comprenne.

-Sois gentil avec lui. Je m'en veux déjà de lui avoir menti, en rajoute pas une couche, murmura-t-elle tristement.

Le brun hocha la tête, réellement touché par son affection pour le loup. Elle se serait donnée pour lui et il trouvait ça adorable de la part de son petit chiot de protéger les plus grands. Il ôta son t-shirt, son pantalon, et se glissa sous la couverture. Il tendit les bras vers elle.

-Reste pas plantée là. C'est pas la première fois, si ?

-Grrrh…

-Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas grogner ? ricana-t-il. Allez, viens ici.

Elle serra la mâchoire d'un air résigné.

-Moineau ? Si tu veux jouer à la prisonnière farouche c'est tout à ton honneur mais si j'étais toi j'accepterai l'offre, tant qu'elle est valable.

Elle avança à quatre pattes sur le lit et se laissa tomber sur le côté, dos au chirurgien qui la serra immédiatement contre lui. Ce bras autour de son ventre nu était comme un petit bouclier et elle s'étonnait de le voir comme tel. Ce moment de silence confortable fut de courte durée – il prit la liberté de défaire l'attache de son soutif, provoquant chez la jeune fille un relent de colère et d'indignation. Elle lui flanqua un coup dans le torse tout en gardant une main pudique sur sa poitrine exposée.

-Ça te plairait que je t'enlève ton caleçon, pervers !

-C'était juste pour que tu te mettes à l'aise, se justifia-t-il avec un petit sourire confiant. Excuse-moi si j'ai été trop brusque…

-T'as pas vraiment l'air désolé !

-Ah oui… c'est vrai que je ne le suis pas.

Son rire malicieux la fit serrer les mâchoires, elle était bien décidée à lui faire fermer son clapet. Moineau se mit à babiller dans le vide, la tête bien basse pour cacher ses pommettes roses d'embarras à cause du chirurgien hilare. Lorsque celui-ci cessa de l'observer sous toutes les coutures pour la moquer elle se dressa sur ses genoux. Sa poitrine jusqu'alors couverte par sa main mécanique ne trouvait plus son rideau de fer – elle avait relevé la tête et ne témoignait plus aucune gêne, si bien que l'homme sous ses jambes était devenu muet. Malgré toute sa capacité à contenir ses émotions il avait eu une sacrée bouffée de chaleur en la voyant se montrer ainsi, chose peu commune pour une fille aussi timide et complexée que Krys.

-Alors, on rigole moins ? lança-t-elle une moue prétentieuse au visage.

-C'est pas ça qui va me déstabiliser…

-Tu es sûr ?

Elle posa ses mains sur son torse tout aussi nu. Le contact de sa prothèse glacée lui envoya un frisson dans toute la colonne vertébrale. Elle se pencha en avant jusqu'à être complètement allongée sur lui, leurs deux poitrines l'une contre l'autre.

-C'est tout ce que t'as ?

-Je connais déjà cette technique très chère, dit-il d'un un ton enjôleur, mais tu ne m'auras pas ce soir.

-T'étais le premier à suggérer…

-Seulement pour t'obliger à venir me voir.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Tu sais bien que ça s'est pas passé comme je l'espérai entre nous, et avec tous ces problèmes à l'horizon je me disais que tu… enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Elle hocha vivement la tête.

-Hm, c'est plutôt clair ouais !

-Tu te moques encore de moi.

-Non pas du tout ! Je comprends tout à fait que tu aies peur du noir Law, y a pas de honte à…

-Oh la ferme !

Il la dégagea sur le côté, lui tourna le dos, et croisa finalement les bras en faisant la moue comme un gamin mécontent. La jeune fille eut un petit rire.

-Hihi… Nan, sérieusement j'ai compris ! Euh, désolé ? Law me fais pas la tronche !

Elle se retint de pouffer devant son silence.

-Allez ! Essaie pas de te faire désirer !

Un doigt de métal tapota doucement la joue du noiraud. Elle pencha la tête, sourit et vint se caler contre son dos.

-C'est la compagnie qui te manque, pas vrai ?

-Certainement pas la tienne, grommela-t-il.

-Arrête de bouder Law, je sais exactement de quoi tu voulais parler et c'est ok pour moi !

Il se retourna. Ses pupilles brillaient dans l'obscurité.

-T'es sérieuse ?

-Oui ! Pourquoi pas après tout… On forme une bonne équipe je crois, dit-elle en se grattouillant la joue.

Un sourire victorieux illumina soudain la grimace du capitaine. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux avant de la gratifier d'un rapide baiser.

-Sans rancune petit chiot ?

-Sans rancune ! Enfin, je peux pas te garantir que tu vas pas déguster si tu me refais un coup pareil…

Il haussa les épaules d'un air innocent avant de la coucher sur son ventre. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda de la lâcher, il se contenta de l'étreindre un peu plus fort comme s'il cherchait déjà à la mettre en colère. Ses lèvres se perdirent dans le cou de la cyborg.

-Bonne nuit Moineau…

Elle arrêta de lui planter ses ongles dans la peau – plus par gêne que méchanceté – et laissa retomber sa tête sur sa poitrine. Elle pouvait sentir chacune de ses inspirations la soulever et caresser son front. C'était assez agréable elle devait l'avouer. L'ex-commandante finit par baisser sa garde.

-Bonne nuit Law, chuchota-t-elle.

Ses paupières se fermèrent aussitôt, même s'il était assez difficile d'oublier qu'il y a moins de deux jours elle l'aurait bien étranglé dans son sommeil. Cette pensée la refroidit. Elle se décala de sorte à être dos au chirurgien. Ce dernier ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, se dit-elle, n'importe qui aurait besoin de temps. D'ailleurs elle n'aurait jamais accepté de rester si proche de lui s'il n'était pas sa promesse d'un nouvel œil – on lui avait toujours appris à ne pas embêter ceux qui vous maintiennent intacts. C'était malgré elle le cas de Law.

0o0o0o0o0

Le lendemain, lorsque celui-ci trouva la force de quitter ses draps encore chauds il fut surpris d'être seul, même s'il s'attendait un peu à ce que Moineau le renie après l'avoir utilisé à sa convenance. Toutefois il avait eu l'espoir que ce ne soit pas des paroles en l'air – qu'elle veuille vraiment faire équipe avec lui de nouveau – mais visiblement ses plans de conquête se propageaient jusque sous la couette. Law n'était pas déçu ou du moins n'avait pas l'intention de le montrer ouvertement. C'était juste au-delà de ses suspicions.

Il s'apprêtait à se lever lorsque la porte s'ouvrit lentement et qu'une fille au plateau tremblant entre les mains pénétra. Elle se présenta à lui avec un large sourire en guise de bonjour, arborant son sweat jaune comme une petite robe qui la rendait plus adorable que jamais. Elle déposa le plateau sur sa table de chevet, toute fraîche et guillerette comme une autre personne, avant de se jeter dans ses bras pour lui donner un baiser débordant de tendresse. Le capitaine en resta bouche bée. Moineau était à ce moment une vision du passé qu'ils n'avaient pas eu la chance de poursuivre, ainsi il s'en voulait d'avoir pensé une seule seconde qu'elle avait menti ! Il rendit son étreinte à la cyborg.

-Merci. Tu ne le regretteras pas cette fois.

-Haha ! Tu pensais que j'étais partie hein ?

-Oui… avoua-t-il tout bas comme s'il en avait honte.

-Je voulais juste te faire une surprise ! (Elle lui indiqua le plateau de nourriture.) Je suis une prisonnière exemplaire n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça tu sais. Rien que ta présence me suffit.

-Pas moi. Je veux qu'on passe du temps ensemble et qu'on partage des choses. Plus que… le lit en tout cas, dit-elle en rougissant, et si je peux t'aider dans la conception de mon œil bionique n'hésite pas. T'as pas mal de choses à gérer en même temps.

-C'est gentil de vouloir t'investir mais je préférerai d'abord en parler avec Sylver. Il n'acceptera pas notre alliance.

-Évidemment qu'il ne l'acceptera pas. Mon poste aurait exigé que je profite de l'occasion pour t'assassiner ! Ce que je fais là est une trahison envers Joker et la Marine, et je compte sur toi pour me protéger. Personne ne doit savoir que tu es impliqué dans ma disparition.

-Ça va être dur à cacher Moineau…

-Bien sûr que non ! Il te suffit d'être discret !

Il eut un rire charmeur qui la déconcerta.

-Ce que je veux dire c'est que j'ai bien l'intention de t'exposer aux yeux du monde. (Il raffermit sa prise sur ses hanches.) Je veux qu'ils sachent que ce qui s'est passé n'arrivera plus.

-Romantique… et incroyablement stupide d'un point de vue stratégique.

-Je le sais bien miss ! Mais voilà encore un défaut de leader : être possessif. Alors pourrais-tu oublier une seconde la stratégie et faire quelque chose de stupide avec moi ?

Elle prit délicatement son visage en coupe entre ses mains.

-Stupide comme ne pas se cacher ? Exhiber ta tête à cinq cent millions berrys ?

-Dans le genre.

-Alors c'est parfait ! J'ai hâte de voir la Marine décliner toute affiliation avec moi ! Ça va tellement les ridiculiser !

-Ravi que l'idée te plaise.

Il attrapa un biscuit sur le plateau et le logea entre ses lèvres avec un petit sourire en coin provocateur Elle fut très réceptive à son invitation. Krys le plaqua littéralement sur le dos et lui vola son petit-déjeuner au cours d'un baiser qui se voulait très brusque et sauvage. Le chirurgien n'en put garder que la moitié. Il fit mine de bougonner pour attendrir la voleuse, qui baissa la tête comme s'il la grondait avant de lui tendre un autre biscuit au bout des lèvres. Il mangea avec appétit son cadeau sucré.

-Je t'…

Trafalgar insulta mentalement de tous les noms celui qui se permit d'ouvrir la porte à ce moment. Ce moment précis ! Sans même avoir vu son visage il avait envie de lui infliger les pires tortures pour l'avoir interrompu – lui et sa sensation de confort dans les bras de Moineau. Il dut repousser un peu cette dernière pour voir qui se tenait au seuil de sa cabine. Ses gromellements se turent lorsqu'il constata le loup en train de les dévisager comme si c'était la scène la plus absurde à laquelle il ait jamais assisté ! Il consulta la jeune fille du regard. Celle-ci était paralysée, tremblante, et elle avait toutes les raisons de l'être. Les poils du mink se hérissèrent de colère tandis que ses babines se soulevaient sur ses crocs pointus. Law fit de son mieux pour ravaler son angoisse et paraître un minimum diplomatique.

-Ne vous énervez pas Sylver, moi et Krys pouvons… tout à fait expliquer la situation.

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! cria le nouveau venu.

-Sylver je t'en prie, murmura la brune, ça en vaut pas la peine…

-Comment as-tu pu Moineau ? Comment as-tu pu faire ça sans même me dire que ce connard te manipulait ?!

-Quoi ? Non… il n'a pas…

-Ne me sers pas des mensonges s'il te plaît ! Je sais parfaitement ce dont il est capable pour que tu te jettes à ses pieds !

Le capitaine serra les poings, indigné par ces paroles.

-Alors pensez ce qui vous fait plaisir ! Du moment que je suis coupable ça vous va ! Dis-lui Krys. Parle des médicaments que je t'ai fait prendre. Dis-lui comme je t'ai piégée pour que « tu te jettes à mes pieds » !

-Law calme-toi… chuchota-t-elle en le suppliant du regard.

-Je l'ai menacée pour qu'elle couche avec moi ! C'est ce que vous voulez entendre ? Parce que ce n'est absolument pas ce qu'il s'est passé !

Les grondements de gorge constants du loup lorsqu'il était enragé redoublèrent d'intensité.

-Viens Krys, ordonna-t-il d'une voix qui fit un froid dans le dos de celle-ci.

La cyborg jetait des regards désespérés entre les deux hommes, ne sachant que faire pour apaiser cette haine entre eux et n'ayant pas non plus envie de lui obéir. Elle se pinça les lèvres. Choisir un des deux constituait une blessure pour l'autre. Elle en avait assez de voir des plaies dans les cœurs. Son mouvement vers le pirate laissa un suspens dans l'air, mais ce ne fut qu'une caresse sur la joue avant qu'elle ne se déporte vers Sylver. Ses griffes se refermèrent tout autour de son bras. Il la traîna hors de la chambre du rookie en grommelant et pestant sans une once de sa délicatesse habituelle. Moineau savait bien que ça serait douloureux de lui faire comprendre mais l'affronter en vrai était cent fois plus dur que ce qu'elle imaginait. Toute cette force de leader qu'elle croyait avoir n'était qu'une poussière insignifiante face à sa colère. Sur son passage les quelques pirates qui traînassaient dans les couloirs s'écartaient immédiatement et sans poser de question car le chandail jaune et noir qu'elle portait détenait toutes les réponses. Pour la première fois elle voyait le mink comme quelqu'un de dangereux, qui n'hésiterait pas à se dresser contre elle.

Lorsqu'il eut claqué la porte de la cabine de Sacha elle se sentit plus seule que jamais. Son regard si doux et affectueux d'habitude était celui d'un prédateur contrarié. Il saisit son menton entre son pouce et son index et la força à relever la tête. Rien que le contacte de ses griffes sur sa peau la faisait trembler.

-Que s'est-il vraiment passé ? Je veux ta version, pas la sienne !

Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage.

-Les médicaments m'empêchent de manipuler qui que ce soit…

-Donc il en a profité pour t'obliger à coucher avec ! rugit le loup. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Elle secoua vivement la tête.

-Laisse-moi finir ! J'étais faible, je n'avais plus aucun moyen de nous protéger tous les deux mais lui, il pouvait le faire ! Il suffisait que je prouve mon investissement…

-Tu l'as payé avec ton corps Moineau ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça me fait ? J'ai l'impression de t'avoir abandonnée à ce monstre et tu n'as rien dit ! Sache que personne ne te remerciera pour avoir gagné cette « protection » en te vendant toi-même !

-Je n'ai pas parlé de son chantage parce que je savais bien comment tu réagirais, et oui j'allais me vendre ! Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. _Il_ ne voulait pas que je le fasse.

-Encore des mensonges…

-C'est la vérité ! Law n'est pas un monstre !

-Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde !

Sa voix qui sonnait jusqu'alors désespérée se durcit. Elle serra les poings et les mâchoires.

-C'est dommage car tu n'as que ma parole. Law et moi avons décidé de former une alliance et je compte bien réparer les erreurs de ma politique. Ouais il m'a piégée pour reprendre le dessus mais sache qu'il avait toutes les raisons de le faire ! Nous étions supérieurs à lui sur son propre navire et en tant que capitaine il ne pouvait pas le tolérer. Cette alliance nous sauve tous Sylver. Je suis encore commandante, simplement que ma loyauté est envers Law et non la Marine. Il n'est pas trop tard pour changer d'avis sur lui, il ne t'en veut pas.

-Cette alliance, articula-t-il lentement, est un prétexte pour t'utiliser ! Tu lui donnes exactement ce qu'il veut !

-Peut-être. Ou peut-être qu'il a prouvé sa culpabilité plus que j'ai prouvé la mienne, ce pourquoi je l'ai pardonné. Mais honnêtement tu t'en fiches ! Tu prétends accepter Law sur quelques points mais c'est faux ! Lorsqu'il est venu au quartier général pour me secourir tu as immédiatement vu en lui un ennemi ! UN PIRATE !

Le loup eut un brusque sursaut. Son cri lui plaqua les oreilles en arrière. Il baissa légèrement le museau, directement visé par ses mots bruts.

-Tu ne sais rien de Law ! À la seconde où tu l'as vu tu l'as rejeté alors me fais pas la morale !

-C'est à cause de lui que tu as perdu un œil…

-Tu le détestais bien avant cet accident ! Si j'ai eu tort de me fier à toi dis-le Sylver.

-Non tu es la seule personne qui compte à mes yeux ! S'il te plaît aie confiance en moi ! Je t'ai toujours protégée !

-Revois ton jugement dans ce cas. (Elle reprit soudain un ton plus agréable pour paraître moins dure vis-à-vis de son ami.) Law n'est plus à craindre désormais. Tout ça est derrière nous et il est temps que tu apprennes à le connaître comme je le connais, sinon tu ne pourras pas rester.

-Tu veux dire qu'il me forcera à partir, ou que tu le feras ?

-Tu méprises les pirates Sylver ! Comment pourrais-tu vivre parmi eux ? C'est trop risqué et je ne veux pas laisser à Law les arguments pour te virer d'ici. Tu ne peux que coopérer !

-Je ne leur fais pas confiance ! Pas après ce qu'il t'a fait ! Est-ce que tu vois au moins comment il t'a asservie à son compte ?

-Crois ce que tu veux, je continuerai de te défendre auprès de Law. Tu es ma famille et je compte bien te protéger de tout ça.

-N'inverse pas les rôles… C'est toi qui a définitivement besoin d'être protégée, de ce foutu pirate !

Les épaules de Krys s'affaissèrent. Elle souffla, un peu exaspérée par sa détermination à faire du capitaine un monstre sanguinaire.

-C'est la dernière fois que je me répète : ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous n'avait rien de forcé. Nous nous sommes réconciliés et ça nous a permis de voir plus grand, de voir plus loin que ces disputes qui ne nous mènent à rien ! C'est ton droit de penser qu'il est dangereux, mais nous ne sommes plus au quartier général Sylver. Law n'est plus un soldat vulnérable que tu pourrais détruire dans la seconde en prononçant son vrai nom ! Tu dois agir en conséquence et ne plus le provoquer.

Elle l'entendit pousser un grognement. Ses oreilles jusqu'alors plaquées contre son crâne en signe de faiblesse se dressèrent au plafond, le faisant immédiatement gagner en autorité. Avant même qu'elle ne comprenne le loup lui avait asséné une gifle monumentale. Il esquissa un sourire satisfait tandis qu'elle tenait sa joue endolorie, encore sous le choc. Ça lui semblait si irréelle qu'elle fermait déjà l'œil pour ne pas le voir.

-Ma chérie, tu as peut-être une alliance puissante mais tu restes une morveuse à mes yeux. Je n'ai pas peur de toi et je n'hésiterai pas une seconde à te punir comme l'enfant que tu es si tu me manques encore de respect.

-Qu… Je t'ai rien fait… babilla-t-elle en fuyant son regard.

-Tu ne quitteras pas cette cabine jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

-Non ! T'as pas le droit de…

-Vraiment ? Pourquoi je ne le pourrais pas ? Certes tu as eu ton moment de confiance, il est temps de remettre les pieds sur terre Moineau. Je t'ai élevée et je ne tolérerai pas ton insolence plus longtemps.

-Mais t'es pas mon père !

Il eut un pincement au coeur mais se ressaisit en vitesse, pas prêt d'abandonner. Même sans être son père elle avait toujours été sa fille d'une certaine manière alors ce n'était pas blessant. Il fit un effort pour ne pas lui crier dessus et se dévêtit de sa blouse immaculée, qu'il déposa en guise de couverture chaude sur ses petites épaules. Elle regarda le vêtement comme s'il s'agissait de la plus grande curiosité. Elle avait un point douloureux dans le crâne.

0o0o0o0o0

-Pourquoi les oiseaux volent ?

-Parce qu'ils ont des ailes.

-Donc si j'avais des ailes je pourrai voler ?

-Non, c'est plus compliqué que ça chérie…

La fillette ferma sec son livre d'images sur les animaux du _monde extérieur_ et grimpa sur son lit. Elle se mit à sautiller, toute souriante.

-Donne-moi ta blouse ! cria-t-elle.

Le loup se déshabilla volontiers, curieux de voir quelle bêtise elle allait encore inventer. Krys paraissait trois fois plus minuscule dans sa fidèle tenue de travail ce qui ne semblait pas altérer à sa joie inexplicable ou ses bonds sur le matelas. Il la regardait jouer avec un sourire paternel – il était incapable de refouler ses sentiments pour l'enfant qui était encore trop jeune pour comprendre ce qu'est le rôle d'un père, et que Sirius ne le remplit pas alors que lui si. Sans prévenir elle se jeta dans les airs, les bras de la blouse écartés de part et d'autre de son petit corps comme le patagium d'un écureuil volant. Sylver vit son rythme cardiaque prendre une allure folle l'espace de quelques millisecondes. Il poussa sur ses muscles de prédateur pour sauter assez haut et la rattraper dans son envol. Il retomba assez lourdement sur le sol, trébuchant sur les livres éparpillés, et finit allongé sur le dos, les bras fermement enroulés autour de la fillette tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle après cette grosse frayeur.

-Mais je volai Sylver… bougonna-t-elle.

-Tu tombais !

-Bah non puisque j'avais des ailes ! Nah !

-Et elles sont où tes ailes ?

-Là ! dit-elle en tirant la blouse qui la recouvrait. C'est des ailes de super-héros !

Il soupira. _Voici donc la nouvelle bêtise_. Elle se dégagea aussitôt à son étreinte et s'apprêtait à monter de nouveau sur son perchoir pour s'écraser dans le vide quand il lui faucha les jambes et la rattrapa par le col.

-C'est pas aujourd'hui que tu vas te casser le nez Moineau !

-Mais je vole je t'ai dit ! Avec tes ailes de super-héros j'ai des super-pouvoirs !

-Très bien, très bien… Tu peux me rendre ça maintenant ? J'en ai besoin pour aller travailler.

-Je veux pas perdre mes ailes Sylver ! C'est méchant ce que tu me demandes !

Il haussa les épaules et s'accroupit devant elle. Ses griffes noires chatouillèrent gentiment les joues roses de sa protégée.

-Ne me boude pas s'il te plaît. Ces ailes sont encore trop grandes pour toi chérie, je ne vois pas comment les super-pouvoirs pourraient fonctionner !

-Ah c'est vrai… j'y avais pas pensé !

-Tu vois ! Donc faisons un marché toi et moi : je vais utiliser mes ailes de super-héros jusqu'à ce que tu sois en âge de les avoir, et ensuite je te les donnerai en l'échange de… hum, laisse-moi réfléchir. D'un câlin !

-Un câlin ? Pff c'est trop facile !

-C'est un plaisir de faire affaire avec toi Moineau !

La fillette le laissa revêtir sa blouse. Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour titiller les grandes oreilles du loup à genoux.

-Maintenant c'est toi le super-héros. Tu peux voler !

0o0o0o0o0

Elle eut un frisson contre le tissu blanc. Ce flash de mémoire lui avait paru durer une éternité ! Lorsqu'elle se ressaisit le mink était déjà parti se doucher dans la salle de bain et elle se tenait assise sur le lit à rassembler ses lambeaux de souvenirs. Elle avait une sensation inconfortable au creux du cou mais ça n'était que l'angoisse et la déception. Faire accepter son alliance avec le chirurgien relevait clairement du miracle et cette belle image de son conseiller dévoué à elle depuis l'enfance lui rappelait comme un violent coup de poing qu'elle avait une dette envers lui. Krys serra fort la vieille blouse de médecine – un autre vestige du bonheur qu'ils avaient vécu sous ce toit maudit.

Chaque fois qu'elle tentait de forcer son cerveau à chercher plus loin dans sa mémoire cela devenait vite douloureux et elle avait fini par se faire une raison. La peur d'avoir mal était la pire de toutes. Sirius se jouait d'elle même en Enfer ! Mais perdre ce combat, perdre Sylver, elle était incapable de l'accepter ! D'ailleurs ce flash aussi éprouvant fut-il lui avait redonné un peu d'espoir et cette blouse, que dire ces ailes de super-héros ! la faisaient se sentir plus forte. Moineau se remit vite de cette gifle humiliante. Sylver avait vraiment le don pour la mettre mal à l'aise ! Toutefois elle ne lui en voulait pas de l'avoir corrigée, elle comprenait bien que ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir non plus, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle acceptait sa punition. La cyborg profita de l'absence du loup pour littéralement retourner la chambre. Elle tomba sur quelques planques de chocolat, et aucune trace de la clé dont il s'était servi pour l'enfermer. Elle s'en voulut aussitôt de ne pas avoir fait plus attention. Krys soupira longuement avant de se laisser couler contre les oreillers. Une petite difformité sous le tissu lui provoqua une gêne contre la nuque. Elle se retourna, sortit l'objet à l'intérieur du coussin, et pouffa.

-Pas très malin Sylver !

C'est dans la plus grande discrétion que la jeune fille trottina jusqu'à la porte et y inséra tant bien que mal une clé qui refusait de tourner. Son sourire victorieux se décomposa. Elle s'acharna sur la serrure jusqu'à rayer le montant avant de s'imaginer qu'un bon poing en acier réglerait le problème mais casserait définitivement l'ouverture. Or, elle n'avait pas très envie de réduire en charpie la porte de sa onee-san.

Moineau lâcha l'affaire et attendit patiemment que le docteur finisse de se doucher. Durant ce laps de temps elle observa minutieusement la blouse qu'il avait mise sur ses épaules trop petites, comme si elle ne savait pas quoi faire avec le souvenir que ça avait ramené. Elle avait du mal à s'imaginer que son enfance n'ait pas été qu'un grand désastre, qu'au début, elle l'avait eue sa grosse peluche pour lui raconter des histoires, mais que comme tout ce qui lui tenait à coeur elle avait dû s'en aller. Par sa faute. Si elle ne l'avait pas empoisonnée avec ses rêves il l'aurait eue sa grande carrière, son rêve à lui. C'était dur d'accepter qu'elle ait ruiné la vie de quelqu'un et n'ait même pas la décence de s'en souvenir. Krys ne comprenait pas comment il faisait pour ne pas la haïr lui aussi, et prétendre être le loup qui l'a élevée humblement alors que n'importe qui se serait vengé.

Lorsque le sujet de ses tourments revint de la salle de bain elle se tortillait les doigts d'un air profondément stressé. Son regard restait figé au sol de peur de croiser celui du mink. Elle avait la sensation de le craindre plus que quiconque.

-Tu es en colère contre moi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

-N-Non… c'est normal que tu te méfies de Law, bafouilla-t-elle tête baissée, et c'est peut-être allé un peu trop vite…

-Hm. J'aurais aimé que tu m'en parles. Même si tu te crois en sécurité ici ils restent des pirates fidèles envers leur capitaine, pas envers toi. Et si tu t'imagines une seconde qu'il te prend au sérieux…

Elle fronça les sourcils, contrariée.

-Ça va, ça va ! J'ai compris. Arrête de tous nous parler comme si on était des enfants ! On savait ce qu'on faisait !

Elle poussa inconsciemment un grognement, ce que le loup prit très mal. Ses pupilles s'affinèrent et ses babines se soulevèrent sur ses crocs blancs. Elle déglutit.

-Euh… je voulais dire…

-Tu n'as plus besoin de moi c'est ça ? Tu crois que tu t'en es bien sortie ?

-C'est pas ça Sylver ! Je…

-Tu ne t'en es pas bien sortie. Tu t'es coulée toute seule alors ne crois pas pouvoir remonter si facilement ! Certainement pas avec ce genre de méthode, cracha-t-il dégoûté en faisant référence à sa soudaine réconciliation avec le chirurgien.

Elle se pinça les lèvres.

-Cette fois c'est différent…

-Oui, oui. Combien de fois t'as sorti ça ? Ce n'est pas différent et c'est encore toi qui va finir au plus bas ! Pourquoi tu refuses de le voir ? Il te manipule !

-C'est faux… On est…

-Tais-toi. J'en ai marre d'entendre ça.

Il reprit sèchement sa blouse. Son expression froide et figée fit d'elle une minuscule créature chétive et stupide. Elle le regarda partir d'un œil larmoyant, tandis que le claquement de porte lui ôtait un sursaut.

De l'autre côté du mur qui les séparait le loup n'était pas plus fier. Il se maudissait pour les mots durs qu'il lui avait balancés à la figure – il avait rarement été si autoritaire avec elle, ce qui ne facilitait pas la tâche pour lui parler aujourd'hui en tant qu'adulte. Son coeur se serrait à imaginer la peine qu'il venait de causer à Moineau. Il déambula vaguement mains dans les poches, dans les couloirs, pour éliminer la tristesse qui s'entassait sur lui. Ses semelles freinèrent devant l'infirmerie du submersible. Il fixa longuement la porte blanche avant de plisser les paupières d'un air agacé : il avait flairé la présence du capitaine pirate. Sylver s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin quand il entendit un fracas à l'intérieur. Savoir ce que trafiquait le noiraud ne l'intéressait pas tant que ça, mais il se dit qu'il aurait besoin de preuves convaincantes s'il voulait montrer à Krys le vrai visage de Trafalgar Law. Il finit par abaisser la poignée après un bref moment d'hésitation.

Dès que la porte fut ouverte il entendit à nouveau un choc sourd contre les murs. Le chirurgien avait les cheveux trempés d'un liquide gras et le regard étonnamment surpris. Sous ses gants il s'affairait à changer des flacons et des métaux de place, comme si la prochaine mini-explosion allait surgir à tout moment. Sylver croisa les bras d'un air sévère.

-Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez encore ?

-Oh taisez-vous un peu…

Il remit les bouchons sur les bouteilles de produits chimiques et jeta à la poubelle des bouts métalliques presque entièrement rongés par la rouille. Lorsqu'il eut fini de déblayer son espace de travail sous le regard moqueur du gris il se tourna vers ce dernier, un large sourire sur le visage malgré la catastrophe qu'il venait de provoquer.

-Vous venez assister à mes expériences ?

-Pas vraiment non…

-Oh. Alors vous venez peut-être m'expliquer c'est quoi votre problème avec moi ? (Il déposa ses gants sur le meuble.) Soyez honnête, il y a pire qu'un peu de haine…

-Je veux que vous arrêtiez de lui vendre des illusions.

-Je n'ai rien vendu à ma connaissance, fit-il d'un air innocent. Enfin si notre alliance est ce que vous appelez "illusion" alors je me permets de contredire. Ici on a le sens de l'honneur et même si vous ne partagez pas mes idéaux, Krys le fait. Un point pour moi…

-Faites votre numéro à quelqu'un d'autre ! Vous avez fait exprès de la droguer pour la récupérer !

Il sembla se raidir.

-Bon déjà je ne l'ai pas droguée et il ne s'est rien passé entre nous.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment !

-Je dis ça dans votre intérêt Trafalgar, elle est… différente maintenant. Elle va vous lâcher de toute façon, comme au Quartier Général.

-On a convenu que ça n'arriverait pas.

-Et qui va respecter cette alliance hein ? rétorqua le loup. Soyons réalistes, vous n'en êtes pas capable et elle encore moins ! Krys n'a pas eu un éclair de bon sens en une nuit !

-Ça ne vous regarde pas. Si vous n'y croyez pas alors tirez-vous. J'assume totalement mes décisions !

Sylver haussa les épaules et soupira comme si ça lui était bien égal.

-Vous ne vous êtes sûrement jamais dit que Moineau était destinée à autre chose…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? demanda-t-il avec une œillade méfiante.

-Elle a l'intention de vous tuer.

Contre toute attente le capitaine pouffa de rire, ce qui fit tendre les oreilles du loup qui ne s'attendait pas à une réaction si enfantine.

-Vous n'y croyez pas ?

-Et comment je pourrais y croire ? Vous dites ça juste pour m'effrayer, mais ça ne marche pas ! Dommage, Sylver, que vos tentatives pour nous éloigner soient si… vaines.

-Ce ne sont pas des tentatives ! s'écria-t-il. Je vous parle sérieusement ! Ce ne sont pas des pilules qui vont l'empêcher de…

-De rien du tout, coupa Law avec un sourire prétentieux. _Je_ l'empêche de dégénérer ! C'est ma patiente, ma responsabilité, et le meilleur traitement serait de vous dégager de mon sous-marin illico !

-Vous profitez de sa condition !

-Vous profitez de la mienne. Partez ou cessez d'être une gêne Sylver, Krys n'a pas besoin de ça.

-Et en plus vous prétendez vous soucier d'elle, c'est répugnant !

Le pirate resta de marbre face à ses provocs. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules en guise de réponse : il ne soupçonnait pas la jeune fille de tentative de meurtre, ni même de fourberie. Elle avait semblé très sincère avec lui et il n'avait pas envie de remettre tout ça en question, ce serait du gâchis. Le loup poussa un grondement menaçant qui le fit aussitôt arquer les sourcils et sortir de ses pensées.

-Je vous aurai prévenu.

Il quitta la pièce à grandes enjambées, laissant le noiraud muet et pantois près de ses ustensiles. Ce dernier lâcha un soupir avant de se secouer la tête bien décidé à ne pas douter de la cyborg. Il rinça ses cheveux trempés d'huile dans le lavabo et reprit immédiatement ses expériences sur les différents métaux qui allaient composer l'œil bionique. Travailler d'arrache-pied sur ce remplaçant oculaire l'aidait à garder l'esprit occupé et par la même occasion réparer ce qu'il avait causé – ça lui procurait plus qu'un peu de fierté de la rafistoler par lui-même, et il savait son attachement pour ses prothèses, qu'elle affectionnait bien plus que n'importe quel cadeau ! Alors lui en fabriquer une troisième représentait plus qu'un malheureux accident. Donc plus il s'y appliquerait, plus elle lui serait redevable.

Mais pour en revenir à l'impact des mots de Sylver, il ne croyait pas en la possibilité que Moineau les ait déjà quittés mentalement. Elle avait longtemps supporté sa différence et peu importe si ça devenait plus dur elle n'avait montré aucun signe de crise même après s'être réveillée dans l'infirmerie et découvert les conséquences de son agression. Elle lui semblait intacte, mais plus il se repassait la scène de la balle pénétrant son crâne et plus il regrettait d'avoir fait confiance aux résultats de l'opération. Une sueur froide lui coulait dans le dos tandis que le petit globe métallique à peine entamé lui jetait un regard noir.


	39. Program Deception : M-21

**Hey~**

Merci infiniment à Traffy-D-Lamy, Nocturnis-Lepus, ClemTrafalgar et Ic'ilver pour vos commentaires -w-

Nyahaha enfin je poste ce chapitre ! Voilà qui va éclaircir le mystère sur le comportement de Moineau...

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Program Deception : M-21**

* * *

Ses doigts grattaient nerveusement la surface du tatouage sur sa nuque. _M-21_. Rien que le produit fini de la série M, attribué au numéro 21 comme à la sortie d'une usine. Law l'avait-il déjà vu dans ce sens ? En tant que projet, objet inanimé, et cyborg insensible. En somme une entité sans âme qu'on ne garde que comme un bibelot pour égayer la pièce. Son regard brûlant de peine se posa sur le chirurgien. Il était si concentré dans son travail qu'elle n'osait pas parler de peur de le déranger. Son bureau était jonché de pièces métalliques luisant comme des bijoux sous la lumière des lampes électriques. Il les assemblait minutieusement, et lentement Moineau croyait enfin y voir la forme sphérique d'un globe oculaire en titane. Un micro-sourire naquit sur ses lèvres lorsque un apparut sur le visage du noiraud. Il fit pivoter sa chaise à roulettes vers elle.

-Ça te plaît ?

Son ton était si empreint d'espoir qu'elle ne put que s'enthousiasmer avec lui.

-Ça ressemble à Gabriel, avoua-t-elle nostalgique de son défunt frère, bien que ce dernier ne l'ait jamais aimée.

-Oui, c'est à peu près sur le même modèle, en plus perfectionné, répondit-il pas peu fier. Je vais le relier à ce qu'il reste de ton nerf optique et recréer ton affichage rétinien avec une base de données. La nouveauté c'est que tu pourras surveiller ton réseau de barathel et ainsi éviter une crise, et puis aussi surveiller ton rythme cardiaque, ta pression sanguine…

-Tu t'es vraiment renseigné sur… tout ça ?

Il esquissa un sourire confiant.

-La mécanique est plus proche de la médecine que je l'imaginai, et puis il y a encore un dossier à ton nom dans l'infirmerie alors ce n'était pas si compliqué en fin de compte.

La jeune fille haussa nonchalamment les épaules. Elle devrait être aux anges de se savoir bientôt réparée et pourtant quelque chose la chagrinait. Peut-être cette dispute qui n'en finissait pas avec Sylver, ou cette relation ambiguë avec le chirurgien. Même l'amour n'était pas une drogue assez puissante pour lui faire oublier que sa belle vie de commandante avait pris fin et qu'en débutait une nouvelle, un peu plus ornée de métal cette fois, et sans titre pompeux à présenter. Krys se sortit vite de ses noires pensées lorsqu'elle reprit conscience de l'homme en face d'elle.

-J'ai un truc à te demander, lança-t-elle un peu sur la défensive.

-Je t'écoute.

Une vague d'anxiété lui secoua les épaules. Elle rumina un peu l'idée dans sa tête avant d'oser la lui exposer.

-Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre mais ce que je suis, j'ai l'impression que c'est pas assez. Sirius n'a fait de nous que des cyborgs améliorés sur le plan métabolique, pas sur le plan mécanique. Quoique je me dise je me sens pas complète. C'est comme s'il manquait une pièce d'armure, tu vois ? Je voudrais que tu m'intègres de nouveaux éléments au cours de l'opération.

-Quoi ? Mais je…

-Des plaques de titane sur les bras, c'est faisable ?

Il fit les yeux ronds.

-Moineau, est-ce que t'es sérieuse ou tu me testes ?

-Je me fiche des conséquences dis-moi juste si t'es partant, poursuivit-elle impassible.

-Je n'y comprends rien ! Pourquoi je devrais faire ça ?

La jeune fille prit un ton plus doux pour l'aider à absorber cette demande inattendue.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre de toute façon… Le métal est ce qui fait la valeur d'un cyborg ! Tout ce que cet accident a prouvé c'est que j'étais dépendante de mon humanité.

-Tu n'es pas une espèce de robot.

-Mais je suis pas comme toi non plus. Écoute, soupira-t-elle, j'ai plus besoin de M-21 que de Krys maintenant. Aide-moi à la trouver. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de m'installer une armature qui couvre mes points vitaux et compléter ma base de données avec les mêmes infos qu'un Pacifista. Tu le prends peut-être comme une blague mais je suis très sérieuse là.

-Tu ne me forceras pas à te faire ça, cracha-t-il en articulant chaque syllabe d'un ton menaçant.

Elle fronça les sourcils, visiblement contrariée par un tel refus.

-Tu crois ? Je dois te rappeler ta dette envers moi c'est ça ?

-Et la tienne Moineau ? Évidemment on n'en parle jamais… Si tu t'imagines une seconde que je vais céder à tes conneries tu te trompes !

 _Allez lâche l'affaire ferraille, il a trop peur pour laisser surgir ton potentiel, c'est tout !_

La cyborg acquiesça en écho à sa voix intérieure.

-Parfait. Tu n'es pas si exceptionnel de toute façon. Je trouverai rapidement un autre médecin.

-Sans le soutien de Sylver tu ne risques pas d'aller loin.

-Je ne compte pas sur lui pour y arriver…

Elle se retournait déjà prête à partir quand la main du capitaine se referma sur son épaule, faisant naître en elle une pointe d'agacement et de colère. Il la retourna de force.

-Tout allait bien Moineau ! Pourquoi tu te sens obligée de tout gâcher ? Tu m'avais promis d'être meilleure envers tout le monde.

-Désolé si je ne suis pas la petite poupée dont tu as besoin ! Je veux être parfaite, pas meilleure, et tu ne m'aides pas en t'accrochant à des trucs fragiles et éphémères ! Si c'était cette gamine de Krys que tu voulais fallait le dire, je te la laisse, maintenant à ton tour. Donne-moi le Law que je demande. T'aurais pas eu peur avant, tu l'aurais fait.

Les doigts du pirate se crispèrent. Il retira sa main de son épaule, fuyant son regard révélateur, et peut-être même sa présence. Elle ne se démonta pas pour autant et agrippa son t-shirt d'une main ferme.

-Tu peux pas prétendre être innocent. Je sais qui tu es moi. Je sais que tu es d'accord.

-Tu te trompes.

-Non j'ai raison ! Tu préfères rester les bras croisés plutôt que de prendre les choses en main ! Si je t'écoute je suis en sécurité, mon œil ouais ! Tu sais quoi ? Le seul qui m'ait vraiment aidée à progresser c'est JOKER ! hurla-t-elle à en griller ses tympans. Lui il a cru en moi et il m'aurait donné les moyens d'y parvenir !

Elle lui asséna une gifle sans la moindre hésitation, qui du moins n'atteint pas sa cible. Le capitaine avait capturé son poignet à temps et faite valser contre le bureau. Il lui plaqua le crâne sur un dossier médical et lui retourna le bras dans le dos pour l'immobiliser.

-Tu recommences à délirer Krys, prévint-il aussi calme que possible.

-Lâche-moi !

Il resserra sa prise sur la nuque blanche incrustée d'encre. _M-21_. Ce tatouage le rendit un moment nostalgique de sa rencontre avec la petite cyborg. Trop naïve, trop innocente à son goût dans ce temps-là. Mais il avait fini par apprécier son total opposé qui aujourd'hui lui donnait bien du fil à retordre. Après avoir renforcé son caractère candide elle aspirait à faire de son corps une forteresse blindée et plus que sur le plan bactériologique – un objectif déjà complété par Sirius. Le noiraud se pencha en avant de sorte à ce que sa voix siffle dans ses oreilles.

-Tu as peur de souffrir.

-Fais pas ton psychologue !

-Je sais exactement ton problème Krys. Avant tu t'attachais à ton humanité, maintenant tu la renies parce que tu sais ce que c'est d'être humain. Ça fait mal et bien plus que tu ne peux l'accepter, sauf que c'est pas une excuse valable.

-T'en sais rien !

-Oui je ne sais pas grand-chose sur ce que tu ressens vis-à-vis de ta condition de cyborg, mais je sais que je tiens autant à M-21 qu'à Krys, lança-t-il avec un petit sourire, même si j'avoue qu'une des deux est plus agréable à vivre…

Tout à coup elle cessa franchement de lutter, comme s'il avait appuyé sur un bouton _off_. Sa tête retomba sur la pile tandis que l'ombre d'un sourire se dessinait sur son visage.

-Alors tu vas le faire ? susurra-t-elle d'une petite voix adorable. C'est ça ?

-Selon mes conditions petit chiot ! À savoir pas de plaque de métal sous la peau.

-Rabat-joie.

Il enroula doucement ses bras autour du ventre de la cyborg boudeuse et appuya son menton sur son épaule.

-Mais blaster autorisé…

Son visage s'illumina. Elle se retourna dos au bureau et se jeta littéralement sur ses lèvres. Son baiser fut si brusque qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'en profiter car elle se retirait déjà.

-Je pensais pas ce que j'ai dit ! T'es super Law ! Je t'aime !

-Y a juste une minute tu allais me coller une gifle miss.

-Héhé ! C'est qu'un détail ! (Elle tapa dans ses mains.) Allez arrête de glander doc ! T'as intérêt à me faire un œil d'enfer ! Dis, est-ce que je pourrais lancer des lasers avec ?

-NON !

Le rire enfantin de Moineau redoubla d'intensité. Elle recoiffa ses mèches en bataille, planta un bisou sur la joue du rookie et sautilla comme cabri jusqu'à avoir déserté la pièce. Elle avait désormais le coeur un peu plus léger, mais surtout l'esprit victorieux. Une sensation de plénitude avait remplacé ses maux de tête et sa colère constante. _Law fera tout pour moi_ , songea-t-elle inconsciemment. Et malgré toute sa bonne volonté pour apprécier le geste elle ne le voyait pas autrement qu'un "pantin" à sa portée.

Après avoir divagué un peu dans les couloirs elle finit par se rendre à la cabine de Barnet qu'elle empruntait pour le moment avec Sylver. Son regard se fixa immédiatement sur le sol : ce dernier était dans la chambre, il observait son entrée d'un œil indifférent et sans poser la moindre question. Pourtant elle s'en doutait des questions à lui poser il en avait un millier ! Mais il restait concentré sur son encyclopédie de médecine. La scène lui rappelait beaucoup ce qu'elle avait déjà vécu avec un Law qui faisait mine d'être obnubilé par les lignes de son bouquin dès qu'il n'avait pas envie de lui parler. Au fond ils avaient parfois un comportement similaire : c'était leur manière de fermer la conversation. Elle s'assit au bord du lit et se mit à le fixer, neutre.

-On va m'opérer dans moins d'une semaine. T'as rien à me dire ?

-Rien que tu écouteras.

Elle souffla par le nez.

-Tu peux pas m'en vouloir de faire ma vie. T'as bien fait la tienne nan ? Pendant que j'étais là-bas à grandir entourée de meurtriers toi tu faisais ta carrière chez la Marine. Law n'est pas si horrible tu sais ! Il peut être égoïste par moment mais il a des projets et je peux en faire partie ! Bientôt j'aurais plus de puissance.

-Tu parles d'un projet… Tu seras juste pour lui ce que tu étais pour Joker.

-Je travaille pour moi-même Sylver, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. Tout ce que tu peux me reprocher c'est de t'avoir entraîné là-dedans, même si je dirais plutôt que je te sauve la vie.

Le mink serra les poings tandis qu'elle se penchait un peu en avant, un sourire à la commissure des lèvres.

-C'est une blague j'espère ?

-Ouais, c'est une énorme blague qu'on se soit retrouvés dans ces conditions, "papa". Je te jure je ne voulais pas que ça devienne si tendu entre nous. Je ne suis pas un robot, je peux pas faire semblant de ne rien ressentir pour toi Sylver. (Elle adoucit tellement ses traits que son visage paraissait encore plus faux que son sourire.) Je suis pas assez stupide pour te demander d'accepter Law bien sûr, alors faisons étape par étape : reste avec moi. Tu as déjà perdu tout ce que t'avais, inutile d'en perdre davantage !

-Tu viens juste de me menacer Moineau…

-En fait ça ne venait pas vraiment de moi. Écoute comme tu l'as si bien dit on n'est sûrs de rien avec les pirates. Law pourrait être un sociopathe qui me roule dans la boue sans que je le sache, alors pour notre propre intérêt il va falloir que tu restes. Si la Marine apprend que Law s'est glissé au Quartier Général sous nos yeux on est cuits, donc pas de fuite. On va devoir disparaître un moment.

-Et ton alliance avec Trafalgar alors ? C'était du bluff ?

-Allez t'y as quand même pas cru ? lâcha-t-elle. Je l'aime vraiment tu sais, mais celle-là il l'a bien mérité !

La surprise le rendit muet. Il claqua nettes les pages de son livre et bondit sur ses jambes.

-Tu mentais !

-Pour toi et moi, ouais. Désolé de t'avoir laissé croire que je te laissais tomber, il fallait juste que ça paraisse naturel. (Elle se leva à son tour et étreignit les mains du docteur entre les siennes.) Tu seras toujours mon premier choix !

-J'arrive pas à le croire…

-Je sais je suis plutôt bonne actrice parfois !

-Non, j'arrive pas à croire que TU lui aies fait ça !

-Hein ?

-Il a une totale confiance en toi Moineau, il ne peut même pas s'imaginer que… tu le pièges.

-Hahaha ! Je sais ! Avoue que c'était plutôt bien joué hein !

-Et la dernière fois… quand je vous ai surpris tous les deux…

Ses éclats de rire se figèrent dans le temps. Elle ravala son sourire pour un air plus sérieux.

-Non là je n'ai pas menti. C'était vrai.

-Je vois. Je suppose que je devrai bien le prendre alors… Mais je suis très inquiet à propos de tout ça. Si jamais ça venait à lui exploser en pleine figure je ne crois pas qu'il te le pardonnerait.

-Tout ce que j'attends c'est mon opération. Après ça on est libres de faire ce qu'on veut ! C'est pas ce que tu souhaitais ? s'enthousiasma la jeune fille. Juste toi et moi, à la botte de personne !

-Hum… oui. Oui, bien sûr.

Il prétendit feindre la joie lui aussi et la prit dans ses bras pour savourer un instant l'unique vérité qu'il puisse trouver dans ce tissu de mensonges.

0o0o0o0o0

 _Quelques heures plus tard…_

-Alors ? s'étonna le chirurgien. Vous êtes la seule personne à qui elle aurait pu en parler. Ne me faites pas croire que vous ne savez rien. Son besoin soudain d'amélioration, comme si elle voulait devenir une machine indestructible, ça veut forcément dire quelque chose.

Le loup se raidit un peu sur la chaise, mais malgré tout il était venu ici de son plein gré et il comptait bien tout avouer.

-Comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué Moineau ne projette pas de vous aider. C'est une sacrée menteuse. En ce moment-même je ne serais pas surpris qu'elle monte lentement votre équipage contre vous.

Trafalgar ne parut pas plus choqué que ça par les avertissements du docteur. Il reposa le crayon qu'il était en train de mâchouiller sur son bureau et se leva.

-Pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire Sylver, ricana-t-il insouciant contre toute attente. J'ai la situation en main !

-Alors ça j'en doute !

-Faites-moi confiance, ça se passe très bien. Ou alors vous seriez au courant d'autre chose Sylver ? Quelque chose de plus… alarmant qu'un excès de confiance ? Si ce n'est pas le cas alors je gère Moineau et…

Le claquement de porte ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en dire plus. Ils virent à leur grande surprise, et mauvaise, faire irruption une brunette pour le moins en colère. Elle croisa les bras sur sa maigre poitrine et serra les dents.

-J'savais pas que vous étiez devenus pote ! Personne m'a prévenue on dirait !

-Krys ce n'est pas…

-Nan pas un mot de plus ! J'ai déjà eu ma dose. (Elle s'approcha du noiraud d'une démarche agressive et défiante.) Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir à propos de moi ? De quoi tu te mêles hein ?! Ne parle pas à Sylver ! rugit-elle comme si sa voix formait un étau protecteur sur le mink.

Ce dernier se fit violemment pousser par la jeune fille lorsqu'il voulut s'interposer.

-Alors qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être l'idiot de service ?

-Pourquoi tu m'espionnes au juste ?

-Est-ce que je peux faire confiance au type qui a mis en scène mon kidnapping ? J'crois pas. (Elle vida ses poches. Des dizaines de pilules s'écrasèrent au sol.) J'en boufferai pas une de plus doc, et quand plus rien ne me retiendra ici, compte sur moi pour en finir !

-On a passé un accord !

-Ah ? Parce que tu sais t'engager maintenant ? reprocha Moineau en se retroussant les manches, prête à cogner.

-Tu t'es bien foutue de moi que je sache !

Elle pencha lentement sa tête de côté avec un sourire sanguinaire.

-Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je t'adore Law…

-Réciproque.

Il n'y eu qu'un temps entre le coup de poing de la cyborg et le pied du chirurgien. Ce dernier lui faucha les jambes, la faisant brusquement heurter le sol. Elle roula sur son flanc gauche avant qu'il ne l'attrape à la gorge et planta son coude entre ses côtes. Lorsqu'elle se remit sur ses pieds, encore un peu sonnée mais pleine d'impulsion, leur spectateur se dressait déjà entre eux.

-Arrêtez de vous comporter comme des enfants ! cria-t-il.

-C'est elle qu'a commencé !

-La ferme, balance ! Je vais te démembrer !

-Essaie de me toucher pour voir !

-C'est ça ouais, toubib à la con ! Viens là que je te refasse le portrait ! menaça-t-elle retenue par le mink.

Le capitaine croisa les bras d'un air indifférent pour la narguer.

-Ben alors mon petit chiot, tu viens pas me supplier de te pardonner ? T'es adorable !

-TA GUEULE !

Elle repoussa une fois de plus les bras qui maintenaient sa colère, qu'elle déferla telle une vague de coups sur son adversaire avant de lui asséner sa prothèse dans la figure. La tête du pirate buta contre une armoire – armoire qui devint contre toute attente un projectile dans la _room_ qu'il venait de créer. Le meuble ensevelit d'abord Krys sous une montagne de livre avant de l'écraser violemment face contre terre. Le choc faisait bourdonner ses oreilles tandis qu'elle tentait de respirer les poumons comprimés par la tonne de bouquins sur son dos. Même ramper était trop difficile. Elle ne put que pousser un cri autant de terreur que de rage.

Lorsque la pression sur son corps se relâcha tout à coup elle put vaguement entendre le hurlement du loup et les plates excuses du chirurgien, qui à sa grande surprise lui tendait la main. Son expression avait tout de l'inquiétude et des remords malgré son attaque pour le moins violente. Ses bonnes intentions ne furent pas assez pour apaiser le "petit chiot". Moineau rejeta sans cérémonie sa tentative d'aide. Tous ses muscles avaient beau ressembler à de la compote elle se releva tant bien que mal et accusa le coup.

-T'as essayé de me tuer ou je rêve ?

Il remua les lèvres d'un air désolé sans pour autant dire un mot, l'air assez confus et surpris comme un gamin incapable d'expliquer son geste. Sylver lui épargna un autre pain dans la figure en saisissant la brune par les épaules avant qu'elle ne lui crache son venin.

-Ça suffit maintenant.

-Quoi ? s'étrangla la cyborg. Et je dois le laisser s'en tirer comme ça peut-être ?!

-Vos disputes ne mènent à rien alors taisez-vous tous les deux. (Il la coupa avant qu'elle n'ajoute autre chose.) Silence ! Je ne veux plus entendre un mot de ta part c'est compris ?

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête, quelque peu apeurée par les crocs exposés du loup, suivie quasi-aussitôt par Trafalgar qui savait aussi bien qu'elle ce que valait un mink en colère. Ce dernier se permit un petit sourire, pas peu fier de son intervention.

-Bien. Puisque vous êtes un peu plus… calmes, on va pouvoir discuter du "vrai" problème. Krys tu n'as pas été très honnête ces derniers jours, et Trafalgar, vous pas assez compréhensif visiblement.

-Quoi ? hoqueta le rookie. Et maintenant c'est moi qui suis pas assez compréhensif ! On est tous d'accords qu'elle m'a trahi, encore une fois !

-Trahi ? Pff ! Je savais pas que t'étais du genre à écouter les conneries d'un soir !

-Oh donc c'était ça pour toi ? Juste un soir ? T'es vraiment qu'une gamine. Stupide et puérile !

-Haha ! Exactement ! Et tu sais quoi ? J'en… ai… rien… à… foutre. T'es tellement con que demain tu me sauteras dans les bras !

Sylver soupira, plus qu'exaspéré par cette querelle ridicule. Leurs provoques devenant à nouveau de plus en plus violentes il s'interposa entre eux avant que ça ne dégénère. Les empêcher de se taper dessus s'avérait être une tâche ardue vues les répliques qu'ils avaient chacun en réserve et le nombre de jurons qu'ils balançaient à la minute. Moineau s'agitait dans tous les sens comme une furie, pour le plus grand bonheur du sarcasme de Law. Il écarta les bras comme pour l'inviter à l'étreindre.

-Tu aboies plus que tu ne mords hein ?

-Grrr… Lâche-moi Sylver ! Je vais lui crever les yeux à ce débile !

-Je t'aime aussi ! ricana-t-il derrière son sourire fourbe.

Elle arqua un sourcil. Le frapper n'était plus une option mais une nécessité. Si elle ne se défoulait pas maintenant ça allait la rendre folle ! Ou du moins plus qu'à l'ordinaire… Krys envoya valser une chaise d'un coup de pied.

-Je t'emmerde Trafalgar.

-Et moi donc !

La pression sur ses épaules se resserra en même temps qu'elle voulut faire un coquard sur ses jolis yeux gris. Le mink soupirait encore de plus belle, il jeta un regard noir au chirurgien.

-Ou vous changez de comportement tout de suite ou je m'en occupe.

-Et bim ! renchérit Moineau.

-Ça vaut pour tous les deux.

-Quoi ? Mais j'ai rien fait moi !

Il l'ignora simplement et poussa un grondement.

-Silence. Pas une engueulade de plus, vous avez déjà dépassé les bornes ! Trafalgar que dirait votre équipage s'il vous voyait dans cet état ?

-Tch ! Vous en mêlez pas ! On règle ça entre nous…

-Mais oui, puis ça va finir en bain de sang. (Le docteur lâcha enfin les épaules de Krys. Il la poussa derrière lui.) Tu t'es bien amusée mais maintenant il est temps de revenir à la réalité : la Marine ne veut plus de nous.

Cette simple phrase eut le don de la statufier. Elle jeta un regard accusateur à son amant.

-Il suffirait de leur livrer ce toubib de malheur ! s'écria-t-elle littéralement aveuglée par son désir de pouvoir.

Le regard de Sylver s'adoucit, un peu comme s'il prenait pitié d'elle.

-Tu sais bien que c'est terminé. Les preuves étaient sous leurs yeux. On a participé à l'infiltration d'un pirate à cinq cent millions de berrys, ça ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu, on ne nous reprendra pas chérie. Tu peux lui en vouloir si tu veux mais ne blâme pas les autres pour tes choix personnels car ce que tu as fait était purement sentimental.

Une fois de plus sa franchise la prit au dépourvu.

-N-Non… C'est lui qui…

-Combien de fois on va devoir te le répéter ? Tu n'es pas un robot. Il n'y a jamais rien eu de stratégique dans ta manière de traiter les autres. Tu n'as fait que tirer avantage de nos sentiments envers toi en croyant pouvoir te contrôler. La vérité c'est que tu n'y arrives pas… tu n'y es jamais arrivé.

Il se tourna cette fois vers le chirurgien.

-Vous ne vous êtes pas trompé, ça remonte à bien plus longtemps. Les expériences de Sirius pour formater le cerveau des sujets ne laissaient pas les nerfs intacts hélas. J'ai appris dans les archives du Dr. S qu'elle avait développé trois mois après sa sortie du laboratoire des troubles de la personnalité. Moineau n'entendait pas des objets, juste des voix dans sa tête, et j'ai menti pour les overdoses de barathel. C'était… des crises de démence en réalité.

Le visage de Law s'était figé. Dès la première phrase il avait compris le message, et avoir les détails ne rendait le choc que plus brutal. Clairement il se sentait trahi. Moineau ? Folle ? Bien sûr, ça ne l'avait jamais dérangé. C'était même ce qui la rendait différente des autres, unique si on peut dire, et pour lui elle était juste forgée ainsi. Il n'avait jamais cherché à savoir pourquoi…

-Je vais vous laisser, lâcha le mink. Vous devez avoir des choses à vous dire.

Le claquement de la porte provoqua un écho dans son crâne. Il serra les poings, se disant qu'elle avait forcément une explication à lui donner – ou un autre mensonge à lui refourguer – et leva les yeux. La jeune fille l'observait d'un air pitoyable.

-Je savais rien de tout ça…

-Si tu le savais ! cria-t-il malgré toute sa volonté pour se contenir. Tu l'as toujours su ! T'as juste été contente que Sylver te trouve une excuse avec le barathel, comme ça tu pouvais te comporter en garce sans que ça te retombe dessus !

Elle se mordait les joues pour éviter de pleurer. La brutalité du capitaine dans ses mots ne lui laissait pas la moindre chance. Il plissa immédiatement les paupières lorsqu'elle fit mine de vouloir s'approcher.

-Ne me touche pas.

-Je suis désolée… mais tu le savais toi aussi. (Elle posa ses mains contre son torse en dépit du dégoût qui se lisait sur son visage.) Tu dis que non m-mais tout le monde le voyait ! C'est pas ma faute Law c'est la tienne ! T'aurais jamais dû me donner de l'espoir en disant que j'étais pas folle, juste différente des autres ! Sylver a peut-être menti pour me protéger mais toi t'as menti pour te protéger seul !

-Vas-t'en.

Elle fit la sourde oreille et verrouilla ses bras autour de son ventre.

-C'était pas que des paroles en l'air la dernière fois ! Je veux que toi Law !

-La ferme, cracha-t-il en la repoussant. Un coup t'as besoin de moi, un coup tu veux me buter ! Va te décider avec ta putain de conscience mais ne t'approche plus jamais de moi ! C'est terminé.

Après Sylver, ce fut à son tour de claquer la porte et tourner le dos à la cyborg, chose qu'il fit la rage au ventre et sans pitié. Une vive douleur perça la poitrine de Moineau. Elle laissa retomber ses bras le long du corps comme un soldat abattu. Des disputes qui lui crevaient le coeur ils en avaient eues, seulement que cette fois elle comprenait bien que c'était la fin. Son regard se vida. Elle n'avait pas la force de penser, de se remettre en question… Elle n'en voulait même pas à Sylver de lui avoir montré les choses en face, elle l'avait bien mérité. Mais ça la crevait encore.

Et ça la crevait toujours. Sa déception avait un goût de pourri que vomir pour s'apaiser n'arrangerait pas. Cette saveur infâme lui fit juste comprendre comme elle s'était attachée à son personnage, et que cette jeune fille mignonne pouvait être une sale créature – _elle_ – lorsque son cerveau se disait "je craque". Là Moineau craque. Défaut de personnalité c'est bien le mot. Pour elle ce n'était pas différent de malade mental, et le vrai nom pour ce _truc_ ça la tuait de le dire, alors non elle ne le disait pas. Mettre la faute sur sa production de barathel comme Sylver l'avait fait c'est plus rassurant pour tout le monde. Pour Law…

 _Je rêve où t'es prête à chialer pour ce moins que rien ? Ressaisis-toi ! Il t'a jamais méritée !_

-Tu te trompes, susurra-t-elle, c'est moi qui le méritai pas…

 _Il savait déjà que t'étais barjot !_

-Il me pardonnait parce qu'il croyait que je pouvais pas faire autrement !

 _Ça change absolument rien ferraille !_

-Si. Ça fait un an qu'il aime quelqu'un d'autre…

Elle éclata en sanglots. Un an qu'il aime une espèce d'option dans le programme d'une maladie qu'elle n'a jamais comprise ! Est-ce que ça fait d'elle une usurpatrice ? Elle veut bien le croire.

Chaque moment passé ensemble elle se le remémorait avec une larme de plus pendue à son menton. Le chirurgien étant son premier amour et à force de coups durs elle s'était dit qu'ils étaient inséparables. Rien n'aurait pu casser l'utopie excepté elle-même apparemment. Alors qu'elle hoquetait et sanglotait dans ses genoux, recroquevillée dans un coin, la porte s'ouvrit. Sa gorge se bloqua lorsqu'elle sortit la tête de son cocon. _Il_ se tenait juste devant elle. Moineau avait la bouche entrouverte, incapable de dire quoi ce soit. Elle se contenta de sécher ces larmes qui ne coulaient que d'un œil et essuyer la morve qui salissait son visage. Le noiraud continuait à la fixer sans réelle expression hormis la haine.

-Je…

Elle se tut aussitôt, ou plutôt il la fit taire. Non pas qu'il l'ait touchée, il avait juste jeté une vulgaire boîte à ses pieds. Une boîte de médicaments. Son regard était presque meurtrier à cet instant. Elle n'osa même pas les prendre de peur qu'il l'ait faite tomber par accident.

« _Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi !_ »

Un hoquet la prit de court. Elle ramena un peu plus ses genoux contre elle pour littéralement se faire minuscule et baisser la tête. Lorsqu'il se mit à remuer les lèvres, les siennes tremblaient. Elle ne l'entendit même pas tant elle était paniquée ! Le chirurgien quitta la pièce après ça, lui déchirant à nouveau le coeur avec cette réplique exacte de ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt. La jeune fille saisit la boîte la boule au ventre. Il y avait un petit papier collé dessus.

« Psycho-régulateur »

Une épine de plus dans le coeur comme s'il cherchait à la tuer car Moineau savait bien ce que c'était – elle avait déjà refusé auprès de Sylver de prendre ces choses. C'était censé l'aider à stabiliser son humeur pour ne pas se retrouver avec une fille différente dans la tête chaque jour, mais ça elle y croyait pas. Les gens ont différentes facettes et les représenter par des caractères à part entière inconsciemment ne faisait pas d'elle un individu dangereux. Certes il y avait eu des moments incontrôlables où s'étaient produits de vrais carnages mais à chaque fois on aurait pu l'en empêcher. C'est juste qu'on ne savait pas à ces moments précis qu'elle agissait par automatisme, pas par volonté.

La cyborg avala d'une traite ces pilules comme si ça allait tout réparer. En fait non, le temps n'avait pas remonté, il n'y avait qu'elle et des médocs pour l'assommer.

 _Crache ça !_

Cette voix qui lui perçait les oreilles fit écho dans les parois de son crâne. Elle dut serrer les mâchoires pour la supporter mais elle ne cessait de se répéter et chaque fois plus violemment – elle était à l'agonie. La cyborg se mit d'abord à tousser au-dessus du lavabo avant de plonger sans réfléchir deux doigts au fond de sa gorge jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente son déjeuner rebrousser chemin. Les trois pilules s'étaient perdues dans ce liquide informe mais elle devina au ton moins dur de la voix qu'elle les avait bien vomies pour de bon. Loin d'être ravie avec sa gorge en feu au goût répugnant, Moineau se précipitait déjà en avaler d'autres.

 _Arrête ! T'en as pas besoin !_

-J'aurais jamais dû t'écouter !

Elle les goba nettes.

-Si c'est le seul moyen pour le récupérer…

La grimace haineuse du chirurgien s'introduit dans son esprit y mettre le chaos. Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur jusqu'à toucher le fond, littéralement. Son humeur se dégradait en un mélange de désarroi et de rancœur. Comment prouver à Law qu'elle était plus qu'une facette parmi tant d'autres… et surtout s'excuser pour sa méchanceté, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à regretter. Plus fort qu'elle la cyborg supérieure qu'elle est ne peut le concevoir. Alors à bas la rédemption il lui fallait tout miser sur les effets d'un psycho-régulateur, même si rien que l'idée de dépendre de cette chose toxique la rendait folle de rage.

Elle se lava la bouche pour effacer les dernières traces de vomi, sécha ce qu'il restait de ses sanglots sous son œil injecté de sang à force de pleurer et redressa les épaules. Lorsqu'elle quitta le petit bureau Moineau avait déjà repris son calme en apparence, comme si se remettre d'une rupture était une étape en quinze minutes chrono. Tout ce qui trahit sa tentative pour oublier la cruauté dont avait fait preuve le capitaine fut le regard que lui portaient ses hommes. À vrai dire aucun n'ouvrit la bouche en sa présence ni ne lui jeta un regard. Elle plissa les paupières. _Il a dû les prévenir_ , songea-t-elle. C'était prévisible : il valait mieux que plus personne n'ait de contact avec elle. Elle se demandait toutefois si lui faire ressentir la solitude et l'isolement constituait une punition ou un traitement. Connaissant le chirurgien c'était une manière de lui faire comprendre qu'on ne pouvait pas se jouer de lui si facilement. Moineau encaissa et ne dit rien. Quand elle s'assit les places dans son entourage se vidèrent, mais elle se rendit compte trop tard que ce n'était pas sa faute. Elle détourna les yeux en même temps qu'il se mit à la fusiller du regard. La salle à manger étant vide à présent elle comprit bien qu'elle était sans défense, Krys serra ses bras contre elle comme une ultime protection.

-T'as encore le cran de te montrer ?

Sa voix était un poison. Elle s'étouffa dans ses mots.

-Je… ne peux pas… disparaître…

Il eut un sourire narquois et se déplaça juste à côté d'elle.

-Te fais pas d'idées, je n'aurai plus aucune pitié pour toi.

-Je sais, babilla-t-elle en contemplant ses bottes. J'ai jamais dit que ça devait être autrement…

-Et pourtant tu es une menteuse. Tueuse en plus de ça. Sauf que t'as un train de retard maintenant : les gens ne te pardonneront plus pour ce que tu fais aux autres.

Elle inspira, expira, et répéta ce schéma jusqu'à trouver la force de lui parler franchement.

-Ouais… Je t'avais bien dit que j'étais pas faite pour m'entendre avec les humains. Trop de rancune en vous.

-Essaie pas de t'en tirer, lâcha-t-il d'un ton presque moqueur, t'en as rien à foutre.

-Ça, ou peut-être que j'avais une raison de te mentir.

Il saisit sa gorge sans prévenir. Moineau eut un hoquet de surprise avant de s'accrocher à son bras pour le faire lâcher prise, mais il ne cessait de crisper les doigts sur sa jugulaire.

-Tu me connais, je déteste perdre mon temps et toi t'as osé me fait perdre un an. Une année entière M-21 ! J'sais pas si tu te rends compte de ce que ça vaut.

Elle avait arqué un sourcil en entendant à nouveau son nom de code prononcé par quelqu'un. Elle se remémora l'indignation de son frère lorsqu'il avait été appelé X-09 par Gabriel. Il la haïssait tellement qu'il la rabaissait au rang de cobaye. Ça la mit malgré elle en colère.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

-Hm ? Et tu veux qu'on t'appelle comment alors miss ? De toute façon tu n'es pas Krys, tu n'es… pas grand-chose comparé à elle en fait !

-Tu veux dire que je n'ai pas d'identité ?

-Exactement !

 _C'est vrai… Je suis pas de cette société, mais tu l'es pas non plus._ Au lieu de lui exposer sa vérité elle se contenta de baisser la tête et ignorer ses provocs. De toute évidence il ne cherchait qu'un prétexte pour lui renvoyer la balle – elle n'était pas d'humeur à jouer. Il se décida enfin à la lâcher. Moineau se massa la gorge en évitant avec précaution son regard meurtrier et s'apprêtait à sortir quand sa voix vicieuse accrocha à nouveau ses tympans et paralysa ses membres.

-Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir miss. Pas de moi.

-Si tu parles de tes ennemis, c'est qu'ils ne te connaissaient pas, répondit-elle aussitôt avant de passer le seuil.

Dès qu'elle fut hors de son champ de mines elle se permit un haussement d'épaules soulagé couplé d'un long soupir. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que le chirurgien puisse un jour être si violent avec elle. C'était déconcertant, décevant, effrayant, et pourtant elle allait devoir s'y faire car il ne semblait pas prêt de lui pardonner.

Le tatouage sur sa nuque la démangeait à nouveau. Elle regarda sa main gauche, son pied droit niché dans une botte, puis la porte close dans son dos. _Le métal est partout._ Elle fit claquer son poing contre le mur, faisant sursauter au passage l'ours polaire dans le couloir. Bepo eut un regard inquiet vers elle mais ne se prononça pas. _Comme les autres_ , songea-t-elle avec lassitude lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que ça allait être son quotidien. Krys serra les mâchoires d'un air hostile.

-Je suppose que vous êtes tous au courant, c'est terminé pour moi.

Son silence était celui de l'embarras.

-Terminé au sens radical Bepo-san. À partir de maintenant je ne vous adresserai plus la parole, mais vous faites déjà la même chose apparemment.

-…

-Ouais. C'est bien ce que je me disais. (Son regard s'envenima.) Fais passer le message pour moi : je n'ai plus aucune obligation envers cet équipage désormais, alors si un seul d'entre vous essaie d'y changer quelque chose je me donne le droit de m'en occuper.

Le mink se mit à fixer la porte, une lueur de peur dans ses yeux noirs qui ne fit qu'exciter la soudaine cruauté de l'ex-commandante.

-Tu peux en informer Law si ça te chante… soupira-t-elle d'un air indifférent. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut y faire hein ?

Elle colla son index et son majeur en forme de canon qu'elle pointa contre sa tempe. Ses lèvres formaient un sourire malsain.

-J'ai frôlé la mort cérébrale. (Elle pressa une gâchette imaginaire.) _Bang !_ Voilà pourquoi il ne me touchera pas.

La cyborg éclata d'un rire tonitruant face à la grimace horrifiée du pirate. Elle passa à côté de lui en ricanant comme une joyeuse pie cinglée tandis que les murs du sous-marin devenaient ses alliés en propageant l'écho de ses rires à qui supportait de l'entendre.

 _Ce n'est pas réel._

Elle acquiesça. Ce n'était pas réel ou plutôt sa vraie personnalité – ce n'était que la première étape de son formatage sentimental : la Déception.


	40. One bullied, two depressives

**Hey~**

Je reviens avec un chapitre loin d'être joyeux en fin de compte ! Que dire... j'ai envie d'égorger un certain personnage ? Moui c'est très sain.

Larien Faelivrin : Merci infinimeeeent~ Je sens que ce chap ne va pas te ravir du côté de Moineau xD

Ic'ilver : Omg oui ce sont encore des enfants dans leur tête ^^" Hahaa je t'avoue que moi aussi ! Ils donnent une image vraiment trash de l'amour purée ! Moi je veux voir des papillons roses dans un pré bleu qui pue le colorant artificiel ! Alors non c'est pas de la schizophrénie même si dans le cas de Krys ça peut s'en rapprocher par moment, mais en général je préfère considérer ça comme un simple trouble de la personnalité. Shihihi j'espère que ça te plaira cette fois aussi !

 **Mention de Sacha Barnet et Nungan Frost des OC's made in Nocturnis-Lepus x3**

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **One bullied, two depressives**

* * *

Psycho-régulateur. Trouble de la personnalité. Les deux se mélangent aussi bien que les pilules dans son verre, mais à peine avalées elle les a déjà régurgitées avant d'en prendre d'autres jusqu'à n'avoir plus la force de se faire vomir. Le cercle vicieux et médicamenteux est insupportable. Elle se souvenait maintenant pourquoi elle refusait de se guérir. A quoi bon ? Elle n'avait même plus le désir de récupérer le chirurgien ni d'espoir en quoi que ce soit. Déception était le mot qui lui tournait en boucle tel un message automatique.

La cyborg écrasa littéralement la boîte vide de comprimés dans son poing et se leva, encouragée par le mink. Plus personne ne lui parlait excepté Sylver : elle leur avait tous fait comprendre que son amitié avec les Heart était révolue. Il serra doucement son épaule.

-Comment tu te sens ?

 _Vide. Ces sales médocs me drainent de l'intérieur._

-Juste un peu triste… chuchota-t-elle. Les pilules n'aident pas.

-Je sais, mais il faut que tu les prennes, d'accord ?

Elle renifla, indifférente.

-Ça t'a fait quoi quand Law a appris ma… mon état, et qu'il m'a rejetée ? Est-ce que t'étais fier de toi ?

Sa question ne sembla pas le surprendre non plus. Il resta de marbre. Seul la pression un peu plus forte sur son épaule trahit son calme absolu.

-Je n'ai pas dit la vérité pour vous séparer mais parce que c'est ainsi que les choses doivent être. Les Heart devaient savoir que tu n'agissais pas forcément de ta propre volonté. Tu n'es pas responsable de tout ce que tu as causé, et oui, ça m'a apaisé un moment de savoir qu'il ne t'approcherait plus.

-J'avais peur Sylver, dit-elle tout bas comme si c'était un secret inavouable. J'ai toujours cru que je ne m'en remettrai jamais s'il m'abandonnait mais finalement c'est vite passé. Merci.

-Ne me remercie pas, je ne voulais que t'aider.

Il frotta son museau contre ses joues plus pâles de jour en jour et la traîna jusqu'au bloc opératoire. Le froid qui régnait dans la pièce fit se hérisser chacun de ses poils. Elle serra les dents lorsqu'on l'attrapa par les épaules. Ses os lui semblaient prêts à se briser, son coeur à l'agonie. Elle n'eut que le temps de voir Sylver brancher des appareils près de la table de chirurgie avant que son regard ne soit entièrement obnubilé par l'homme qui l'observait, lui aussi, de la tête aux pieds. Ça faisait seulement quelques jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus pourtant elle avait l'impression de le redécouvrir. Elle nota avec une certaine satisfaction qu'il avait les traits aussi tirés qu'elle. _La rupture n'épargne personne._ Le capitaine s'avança, un sourire crispé aux lèvres, scalpel en main.

-On dirait que les médocs ça te tue lentement, à défaut de ne pouvoir être malade…

-Tiens ta promesse.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'il porta sans aucune délicatesse son ustensile vers son visage. Il trancha net le bandage sur son œil droit. Elle lâcha un discret soupir de soulagement.

C'était le jour parfait pour se faire ouvrir la tête. Moineau jeta un dernier regard à sa chair cicatrisée dans le miroir. Dans quelques heures elle n'aurait plus cette apparence en lambeaux, mais ça ne lui mettait pas vraiment le baume au coeur car sans objectif, sans mission à remplir, elle est une coquille vide qu'on bourre de pilules en espérant que ça lui redonne des couleurs.

Elle s'allongea sur la table la boule au ventre. Sa main droite n'avait jamais autant tremblé de toute sa vie. Elle s'apprêtait à la cacher sous son dos quand une grande paume familière se glissa dans la sienne.

-Tout va bien. Je serai avec toi jusqu'à la fin.

Elle prit une grande inspiration. Sylver ne la laisserait jamais souffrir inutilement, et si le chirurgien en profitait pour lui exploser la cervelle il lui rendrait la pareille en cent fois plus atroce et douloureux. C'était pour le moment sa pensée la plus réconfortante.

On lui posa un masque respiratoire sur le visage. Dès lors s'ouvrit à elle un monde surprenant où chaque sensation s'échappait de ses pores. Moineau se retrouva vite comme la coquille vide qu'elle était sans ses émotions, le regard scotché sur ces lumières aveuglantes du bloc opératoire. C'est à peine si elle se rendit compte de la substance qu'on venait de lui injecter. Le chirurgien claqua des doigts pour attirer son attention, mais vue la faiblesse du son dans ses oreilles elle se demandait si elle n'était pas déjà en train de s'endormir.

-Promesse tenue, dit-il.

Elle lui répondit un petit hochement de tête absent. Même s'il était un homme de parole elle se doutait bien que devoir arranger le visage d'une fille qui lui a menti pendant un an ne l'enchantait pas.

Alors que son corps s'engourdissait progressivement et que sa vue se troublait elle sentit les doigts griffus de Sylver s'attarder sur ses cheveux. Un sourire étira ses lèvres sèches – elle ne le voyait plus très bien mais elle s'imaginait son long museau gris, et ses grandes oreilles qu'il adorait qu'on chatouille même s'il ne se l'avouait pas. Moineau eut une pointe de culpabilité soudaine qui fit se crisper doigts et ralentir l'effet des médicaments. Elle s'en voulait terriblement de l'avoir repoussé, mais malgré toute sa bonne volonté elle savait que dans quelques jours elle recommencerait, ainsi pour toutes les personnes qui lui tiennent à coeur. _Affection. Peur. Déception. Rédemption._ C'est tout ce qu'elle peut leur faire subir.

Les substances avaient maintenant le dessus. Ses membres ainsi que son cerveau étaient plongés dans un sommeil artificiel.

0o0o0o0o0

Le capitaine avait les mains tout autour de ses hanches. Ses pas faisaient écho aux siens sur la musique de leurs semelles et rires. Ces quelques bougies allumées lui rappelaient ce genre de dîners mondains auxquels elle n'avait jamais pu assister. L'élégance des hommes et des femmes sur la piste de danse, elle n'aurait jamais su l'égaler sur sa prothèse de pied.

Ses pensées furent rompues par un baiser qu'elle savoura jusqu'à ce qu'il soit consumé comme la cire, les laissant dans le noir le plus total. Elle se demanda un moment la raison de sa bouche contre la sienne si ce n'était pas pour lui insuffler du poison. Son seul repère dans l'obscurité fut la chaleur de son partenaire qu'elle serra fort dans ses bras pour soulager ses tremblements à cause du froid qui sévissait tout à coup. Ses os lui semblaient se transformer en glace sous sa propre chair.

Était-ce le fruit de son imagination ou des cristaux fleurissaient sur sa peau, plantant leurs racines dans ses veines pour se nourrir ? Trafalgar lui tapotait doucement le sommet du crâne en chuchotant que « petit chiot, c'est bientôt fini ». Elle arqua un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien être fini quand le gel s'enracinait profondément dans son coeur ?

Une douleur atroce lui secoua au même moment la boîte crânienne. Moineau se plia en deux avant d'être réconfortée par le noiraud qui ne cessait de lui répéter comme un mantra que ça allait prendre fin. Elle voulait bien le croire, elle espérait d'ailleurs que ce soit vrai, mais plus les secondes s'écoulaient et plus elle était froide.

Des milliers de questions accompagnaient chaque nouvelle couche de givre et de flocons. Le chirurgien, lui, ne gelait pas, mais ne la réchauffait pas non plus. Assister à ses supplices en faisant mine de lui redonner de l'espoir était tout ce qu'il savait faire, à croire que lui aussi avait oublié le goût de la pitié. Elle ne s'en plaint pas. Les bougies étaient éteintes, la valse avait pris fin, et rien ne saurait prouver qu'ils s'étaient un jour aimés.

La cyborg regarda avec une certaine mélancolie la fumée blanche sortir de sa bouche lorsqu'elle expira. _C'était de pire en pire._ Sa température avait tellement chuté qu'elle pouvait voir ses doigts bleuir. Le pirate, toujours à répéter les mêmes encouragements, lui caressa les joues pour faire fondre le gel et ainsi sur tout le visage.

-C'est bientôt la fin…

-T-Tu dis ça depuis tout à l'heure ! grelotta Moineau.

-Fais-moi confiance.

-Et maintenant je dois te faire confiance ? Tu m'as larguée je te rappelle !

Il esquissa contre toute attente un sourire bienveillant.

-Parce que tu pensais vraiment qu'on allait continuer ainsi ? Je suis désolé, tu le sais, mais c'était nos limites.

-Si tu m'avais juste laissé une chance…

-Non, coupa-t-il. Je supporterai pas de rester immobile encore une fois pendant que tu commets des crimes. Personne ne devrait tolérer ça, sous aucun prétexte Moineau.

-Ne me traite pas comme une tueuse ! Contrairement à toi je me suis donnée à fond pour les autres !

Il resserra sa prise sur les bras de la cyborg, faisant éclater les cristaux de glace qui les recouvrait.

-C'est vrai, tu étais là pour tout le monde – sauf pour moi ! Tu te plains que je ne te prête pas assez d'attention mais quand j'ai besoin de toi t'es jamais là ! Te quitter ne fait aucune différence, t'étais déjà absente.

Elle serra les dents, autant de colère que pour canaliser la douleur du froid qui lui brisait les os. Elle mima un rictus sadique et se referma aussitôt comme une huître. Le chirurgien souffla. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur ses épaules, qu'il secoua.

-Réveille-toi.

0o0o0o0o0

Elle eut un soubresaut. Une lumière vivace brûlait sa rétine tandis qu'elle reprenait son souffle, paniquée comme si elle venait d'échapper à la noyade. La cyborg s'inspecta immédiatement : elle n'avait pas de gel sur le corps ni de flocons et aucune trace des chandelles qui avaient animé son cauchemar de bal, ce qui signifiait une hallucination ou un rêve. Elle cligna inlassablement des paupières jusqu'à s'habituer à cette luminosité excessive. Les échos de voix dans sa tête se clarifièrent ensuite.

-C'est fini.

Sans même le voir elle reconnut le ton indifférent du noiraud en train de retirer ses gants de chirurgie plein de sang.

-Il te faudra quelques semaines pour maîtriser toutes les capacités de ton œil droit.

Elle fronça les sourcils, encore un peu sonnée par ce réveil inattendu (les heures s'étaient écoulées à une vitesse folle) mais surtout curieuse de se découvrir une nouvelle forme de vision. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de constater par elle-même l'affichage s'activa lorsque son regard croisa celui de Sylver, qui se tenait près d'elle. La queue touffue du loup se balançait nerveusement de gauche à droite.

-Comment tu te sens ? C'est douloureux ?

Un viseur clignotait sur son visage pendant que sa base de données semblait l'enregistrer au nom de Dr. Sylver, c'est du moins ce qu'elle lut dans le coin droit de son affichage rétinien.

 _Individu téléchargé à 80%_

Elle fronça les sourcils, stupéfaite. Il suffisait que son regard croise celui d'une des personnes dans la pièce pour que son faciès et ses données personnelles soient enregistrés à jamais dans sa mémoire. La cyborg, toute émerveillée, fixait les gens un à un sans que ceux-ci sachent pourquoi. Sylver l'attrapa par les épaules stoppant nette sa rêverie.

-Tu es sûre que ça va Moineau ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Tu mesures deux mètres et huit centimètres.

-Quoi ?

Elle avait déjà perdu le fil de la conversation, complètement obnubilée par la précision dans sa perception des hommes et des objets, comme si chaque chose avait une identité à part entière. Moineau alors qu'elle tournait la tête de tous les côtés à la recherche d'informations tomba sur le regard haineux de Trafalgar. Elle plissa les paupières : un viseur rouge se resserrait et s'agrandissait sur le visage de celui-ci. Les graduations sur les axes étaient comparables à la lunettes d'un fusil. Elle devina un peu tard que cette fonctionnalité n'avait rien à voir avec le processus d'identification (le cercle bleu). Le chirurgien grinça des dents.

-Tu crois vraiment pouvoir m'attaquer comme ça ? cracha-t-il.

Elle sursauta, un peu prise au dépourvu.

-Hein ? Quoi ?

-Tu utilises un ciblage. Désactive-le.

-Comment on fait ? s'écria-t-elle paniquée lorsqu'elle comprit le sens de sa phrase.

-Je ne suis pas dans ta tête… soupira-t-il. Contente-toi d'y penser, je suppose.

La jeune fille eut beau y croire dur comme fer la programmation ne renonçait pas si facilement à son travail ! Elle cessa de s'agiter convaincue que ce n'était pas la solution et chercha plutôt à ressentir autre que de l'amertume vis-à-vis du rookie. Sans surprise les signaux de danger s'éteignirent : il suffisait apparemment qu'elle soit en colère pour que son nouveau système y trouve une source d'attaque. Krys lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

-Ok… je crois que c'est désactivé.

Depuis son réveil elle n'avait pas bougé de la table d'opération. Cette fois-ci elle se leva, quoique encore un peu désorientée, et se pencha vers tous les outils pour la plupart étranges qu'on avait dû lui planter dans le crâne. Ses doigts galopaient sur les plans de conception qui chevauchaient les débris métalliques – sûrement des pièces à usage unique, songea-t-elle. La cyborg se retourna alors vers Sylver qui lui tendit un miroir à sa demande. Elle put sentir sur elle les regards anxieux lorsqu'elle s'en saisit. C'est une vérité générale les humains sont effrayés par la puissance qui n'est pas leur. Elle ne pouvait que comprendre après ses menaces que personne ne veuille d'une version plus performante de M-21, mais au fond d'elle c'était une certitude : elle ne rivalisait pas encore avec Trafalgar Law.

Son angoisse du résultat s'évapora immédiatement lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux sur son reflet. Se décrire elle n'aurait pas su le faire, elle ne voyait que cet iris artificiel, la réplique parfaite du bleu de son œil gauche. Toutes les données qu'elle apercevait en grand étaient ici de minuscules écritures, et le blanc avait été imité par diverses petites plaques métalliques qui suivaient à perfection le mouvement d'un globe oculaire. Elle constata dans le miroir que le cercle qui lui avait servi à identifier les personnes dans la pièce était plus qu'un élément d'affichage – il tourbillonnait autour de sa pupille, cette fois gris. Elle devina que sa couleur changeait en fonction de la situation, car il redevint bleu quand elle aperçut Bepo, qu'elle n'avait pas encore enregistré, et rouge lorsqu'elle laissa à nouveau sa rancœur la dominer vis-à-vis du capitaine pirate. Moineau reprit vite contrôle de ses émotions. Elle donna un coup de poing amical dans le torse du loup, qui le lui rendit bien. Ce dernier poussa un jappement dans son oreille.

-Ça te convient ?

-Il est génial ! répondit-elle en jouant avec la manche du docteur.

-Parfait alors. Prends ton temps pour le maîtriser, rien ne presse. (Il se tourna vers le chirurgien sur le point de partir.) Sachez que nous sommes reconnaissants.

Ce dernier se contenta d'un hochement de tête avant de claquer la porte. La voir satisfaite alors que lui dépérissait dans la colère avait dû le rebuter. Elle haussa nonchalamment les épaules, pas le moins du monde désolée, et réajusta avec un grand sourire la blouse du mink avant de tout à coup se mettre à jeter des œillades méchantes aux pirates qui étaient venus prendre de ses nouvelles malgré tout.

-Sortez.

Sa froideur eut beau tous les surprendre ils n'insistèrent pas et en partie grâce à l'ours qui les convint que ça ne valait pas le coup de répliquer. Une fois seule avec le docteur dans le bloc elle revêtit son sourire.

-Est-ce que t'as une maison ?

Il courba les oreilles, assez surpris.

-Je veux dire, un endroit où on pourrait aller tous les deux… Je me vois mal rester ici après ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Hum, et bien je n'ai pas de maison proprement dit, mais où que tu ailles je serai là pour t'accompagner. (Il chatouilla le nez de la jeune fille du bout de sa griffe noire.) Ça me soulage que tu sois réparée. J'avais vraiment peur que le système ne soit pas compatible.

-Ouais, c'est surtout effrayant cette précision de machine, mais je crois que ça me plaît. C'était exactement ce qu'il me fallait.

-Tu as l'intention de te spécialiser là-dedans ?

Son ton s'était refroidi. Elle réagit en conséquence.

-Je n'aimai pas la Marine mais j'aimai mon travail, quoi que Law en dise. Même si je n'y retournerai probablement jamais je peux encore aider les gens sous un autre visage.

-On a testé l'option Moineau et tout ce que tu as fait c'est assassiner des hommes qui n'auraient pas levé le petit doigt sur ton armée.

-Arrête de me blâmer là-dessus ! J'ai fait tout ce qui me semblait nécessaire pour vous garder en vie !

-Qui t'a remerciée pour ça ? Personne j'imagine… Si tu t'avises encore de jouer à la justicière je te préviens que ça va mal finir.

La cyborg fit mine d'hausser les épaules d'un air désintéressé. Ce n'était pas une grande nouvelle que personne ne veuille la voir reprendre du service, surtout pas après le fiasco de la bataille de Haldir.

-Je suis pacifiste, rétorqua-t-elle en guise d'argument. Je ne blesse personne sans raison.

-Tu sais bien que c'est faux, on en a déjà discuté plus d'une fois.

-Sauf qu'y en a pas un seul prêt à avouer qu'il m'est redevable ! Toi aussi je t'ai sauvé la vie Sylver… Mais c'est facile de le nier sous prétexte que j'ai pas les idées claires !

Face à son attitude agressive et suite à ses paroles il eut un peu honte de s'être demandé si elle n'avait pas encore vomi son traitement. La jeune fille croisa les bras sous sa poitrine avec une mimique boudeuse.

-Je pensai que toi au moins tu m'encouragerais, cracha-t-elle avant de lui tourner le dos.

-Arrête de faire l'enfant Moineau. Tu as largement passé l'âge de me faire ces crises.

Elle n'en écouta pas un mot et déserta le bloc poings fermés sous la grimace du loup qui ne s'attendait malheureusement pas à mieux de sa part. Il lui était juste impossible de parler avec elle sur un autre ton que l'affection à moins qu'elle ne se dérobe dans la minute. Il l'avait remarqué ces derniers jours , elle avait du mal à poursuivre le débat lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui, alors qu'en face du capitaine pirate elle n'avait aucun problème à devenir insultante. D'après lui c'était en partie parce qu'il l'avait giflée la dernière fois qu'elle s'était montrée insolente. Elle comprenait depuis qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui parler comme bon lui semblait, mais de là à le fuir… Ses expériences déroutantes n'étaient pas en reste, de même pour sa psychologie imprévisible, mais peu importe l'excuse qu'il donnait à sa protégée elle trouvait toujours le moyen de le décevoir.

0o0o0o0o0

La jeune fille était partie se réfugier dans l'infirmerie après ça. Elle avait trouvé un certain réconfort blottie sur ce vieux canapé comme dans les bras chaud d'un parent qui lui avait manqué. Les mots durs de Sylver mettaient du plomb dans ses ambitions, alors elle se remettait en question bien sûr, mais elle ne voyait toujours pas ce qui clochait. Avec les nouvelles capacités robotiques de son œil droit elle était capable de calculs extraordinaires, lui permettant d'être un sniper ou bien même un combattant hors-pair sans avoir besoin d'entraînements supplémentaires. Toutes les armes nécessaires à son rêve de justice étaient enfouies là, pourquoi ne pas les exploiter ?

Elle se souvint alors de cet épisode douloureux juste avant son échec à Haldir, lorsqu'elle et Law avaient provoqué un massacre qu'elle avait qualifié de "juste". Sylver l'avait giflée, sermonnée, lui avait fait tout un cours sur la théorie pacifique pour lui bourrer le crâne avec la justice dont elle parlait, qui n'était malheureusement pas celle qu'elle appliquait. Bref, il avait fait son maximum pour lui faire comprendre ses erreurs car il se sentait lui aussi responsable de ses actions, tel le père qu'il cherchait malgré lui à incarner. La cyborg ferma les paupières, souffla. Elle n'aimait pas lui causer du tort et pourtant elle devait se promettre d'essayer au moins une fois la Justice par elle-même, sans l'influence de qui que ce soit. Une Justice indépendante.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux Moineau eut un brusque sursaut. Elle n'était plus toute seule dans l'infirmerie : le chirurgien se tenait debout devant elle, bras croisés sur la poitrine d'un air grave. Elle arqua un sourcil, surprise de ne pas l'avoir entendu entrer. Il eut exactement le même geste.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'ai pas le droit d'être ici ? répondit-elle en boudant un peu.

-Va te reposer avant d'avoir des maux de tête. J'ai pas envie de te prescrire un nouveau traitement miss.

-Pff… Laisse-moi seule, marmonna-t-elle en se rallongeant mollement comme un paresseux.

Son attitude nonchalante sembla piquer un peu sa colère, lui qui était déjà à fleur de peau depuis cette révélation sur son état psychologique, mais contre toute attente il maîtrisa son réflexe de réponse sarcastique et s'assit au bord du canapé grinçant, les coudes posés sur les genoux et les doigts entrecroisés.

-Quoi, encore ? cracha-t-il.

-J'esquivai un peu la question, mais peut-être que je suis vraiment folle… Après tout tu l'as dit et t'es docteur…

Il écarquilla les yeux en dépit de son masque de glace.

-J'étais en colère, corrigea-t-il. Un trouble de la personnalité ne compte pas comme de la folie. C'est… moins prononcé. Tu vois ?

-Ça change rien au fait que les gens m'évitent maintenant.

-Tu t'es aussi isolée.

-A cause de toi.

-Je vais pas me forcer à te pardonner Moineau. C'est un mois, pas plus, et si d'ici là ça marche vraiment pas alors il va falloir trouver une solution.

-Pas la peine d'atténuer, je comprends parfaitement ce que tu veux dire. Même si je suis la même t'arrive plus à me voir comme telle et ça te dégoûte. Tu sais j'ai pas huit ans. Je vis ça très bien et pour moi c'est déjà une rupture définitive.

Le noiraud avait beau se la jouer insensible il n'était pas resté aveugle face à la peine que ça avait causé et à tous les points communs qu'il trouvait. Que ce soit les cernes noires à cause des insomnies ou l'humeur dépressive il n'y en avait pas un en meilleur état que l'autre. Dire qu'elle le vivait "bien" sonnait comme une blague. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire le lien avec son souvenir du petit chiot qui aboyait ses piètres mensonges avec un sourire enfantin pour cacher ses bêtises.

Law soupira. Cette époque lointaine lui manquait plus qu'il ne saurait l'avouer et il se désolait à penser qu'autrefois il se serait volontiers jeté dans ses bras, mais que là, ce serait les bras d'une étrangère. C'était plus fort que lui il se sentait blessé autant dans son amour que dans sa qualité de médecin. Elle avait préféré mentir et se reposer sur les épaules de Sylver plutôt que sur les siennes, et ça il n'arrivait pas à le cautionner. Il jugeait qu'après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble c'était la moindre des choses de faire confiance à son partenaire, et la voir fondre en larmes lorsque le loup avait révélé son trouble lui avait fait prendre conscience du fossé qu'elle avait volontairement creusé entre eux pendant un an. Autre que du dégoût pour son hypocrisie il était vraiment en colère : ce devait être son pire secret et en tant qu'amant il se sentait tout bonnement inutile si Moineau n'avait même pas assez foi en lui pour en parler.

Il dut se mordre la lèvre pour réussir à quitter ses pensées absorbantes. Son regard se dirigea vers elle par automatisme. Elle fixait le plafond, l'air triste. De jour en jour elle semblait se mortifier : sa peau devenait fade, sa voix faiblissait, et son humeur se dégradait au fur et à mesure qu'elle prenait son traitement. Ce dernier, il le lui avait donné sans avoir jamais vu un cas comme le sien. Il ignorait que réguler ses humeurs la rendrait dépressive.

Son premier réflexe aurait été de lui chatouiller les oreilles pour redonner des couleurs à ses joues mais il retint ses doigts de toubib avec la certitude que cette fois elle ne le méritait pas. Elle avait dépassé les bornes et il ne pouvait pas continuer à tout lui pardonner comme à une enfant inconsciente. Non, cette fois elle a grandi, elle comprend parfaitement ce qu'elle a fait de mal. Elle avait mérité cette punition.

Alors qu'il restait là, à l'observer dans le blanc des yeux car il ne savait plus quoi dire, un brouhaha se mit à résonner. Il fronça les sourcils, elle l'imita.

-C'est quoi ?

-J'en sais rien. Bouge pas.

Le canapé émit un grincement plaintif lorsqu'il se leva. Il partit de l'infirmerie mais dans le couloir il se rendit compte que la jeune fille était décidée à la suivre de près. Son regard avait soudain repris un peu de vie, si bien qu'elle semblait prête à sprinter rien que pour lui faire la compétition. Il grimaça en sentant son épaule le frotter et l'écarta machinalement, s'attirant des grognements bestiaux de sa part.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me montres les crocs ? soupira-t-il ennuyé.

L'écho de leurs bottes fut sa seule réponse, sauf si ce regard assassin comptait comme une. Elle le collait l'air de quémander une caresse et pourtant le regardait de travers. Il se demanda si c'était le traitement qui lui donnait des idées contrastées puis se souvint que même dans son état "normal" elle était perdue. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bout du couloir les bruits s'intensifièrent. Elle augmenta le volume de son interface audio pour mieux les comprendre – elle reconnut les Heart, Sylver, et puis une autre personne, une femme. Sa voix était assez froide et autoritaire, elle imposait le silence.

La porte épaisse qui donnait sur le pont était grande ouverte, irradiant l'escalier d'une lumière plus saine que les ampoules électriques. La cyborg eut un réflexe assez inattendu : elle prit le bras du chirurgien et le poussa derrière son dos en un geste assez protecteur, bien que maladroit. Il se laissa faire et ne dit rien. Seul un petit sourire sur son visage trahissait son indifférence. Krys le mena à la surface en gardant toujours son poing gauche serré à la taille. Cette habitude lui était venue à force de porter une dague ou pistolet à la ceinture. Law plissa les paupières, il savait que cette fois il n'y avait rien à faire pour l'aider à oublier ces futilités qui vous font sentir puissant.

Quand ils déboulèrent sur le pont la conversation avec la nouvelle arrivante semblait déjà bien entamée puisqu'on parlait d'eux en tant que kidnappeur et prisonnière. La jeune fille serra les mâchoires, il croisa les bras d'un air prétentieux. Une harpie se dressait dans toute sa splendeur sur le mât du submersible, un sac dans les bras, et ça ne semblait enchanter que Sylver. Law s'avança de sorte à être bien visible pour la femme-oiseau.

-Le kidnappeur est ici, cracha-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait accusateur. Je peux savoir ce que fout une Sergente à jouer les facteurs chez les pirates ? C'est un risque à prendre pour un cobaye ça ?

-Silence, Trafalgar Law. Sacha Barnet a sacrifié assez pour votre vie et celle de votre équipage, et rien de tout ceci, dit-elle en mettant en évidence son colis, ne vous concerne. C'est pour la gamine.

Après avoir jeté un regard méprisant à la jeune femme il détailla Moineau de la tête aux pieds comme s'il la rencontrait pour la première fois. Cette dernière restée cachée dans l'ombre fit quelques pas en avant, d'une démarche maladroite et timide. Elle dut se tordre le cou pour réussir à croiser les yeux pénétrants de la Sergente Frost.

-E-Est-ce que Sacha va bien ? bégaya-t-elle d'une voix minuscule.

La cyborg ressemblait tout à coup à une enfant perdue, et si tout le monde fut attendri par son inquiétude pour la rousse, la harpie ne laissa rien paraître.

-Ça te préoccupe ou tu as juste peur d'avoir un poids sur la conscience ? Sa vie ne tient plus qu'à un fil à cause de deux idiots incapables d'assumer leur rôle. Barnet mérite mieux que ça. Tu vas dire qu'on ne t'avait pas préparée à cette éventualité, hein, commandante ?

Un frisson autant de colère que de dégoût pour elle-même parcourut chacun de ses membres. Moineau se soumit sans condition à l'œillade dominatrice de Nungan et baissa la tête. Rien ne saurait excuser son comportement. Ça lui faisait mal mais pour passer le coup elle s'obligeait à penser les faits, et au bout du compte le résultat était désastreux : alors que Sacha vivait l'enfer, avec le chirurgien ils n'avaient rien trouvé de plus productif que se sauter à la gorge sans arrêt. Soudain la harpie prit son envol depuis le mât. Elle atterrit sur le pont, le fameux sac à la main que cette fois Law put reconnaître la goutte au front. Quand Krys l'eut identifié à son tour elle vint se glisser derrière lui et chuchoter à son oreille.

-Aucunes preuves tu disais…

Il lui retourna une pauvre grimace.

-Ce n'est pas forcément le mien tu sais, tenta-t-il tout bas de peur qu'on ne les comprenne.

-T'es vraiment un pauv' type…

Elle le gratifia d'un discret coup de pied dans la cheville et reporta son attention sur la grande enveloppe que lui tendait la Sergente. Malgré son intention à se faire un peu oublier après cet échec cuisant dans son estime de kidnappeur débutant, il ne put retenir sa méfiance vis-à-vis de tout ça et la harpie ne manqua pas de le souligner.

-Puisque vous vous êtes donné le droit de prendre son coeur il y a quelque chose pour vous, dit-elle d'une voix faussement polie. La personne en charge de Sacha Barnet tenait à ce que je vous transmette les détails de sa maladie, en espérant que vous soyez en mesure de les comprendre, car vos compétences de dirigeant à Haldir m'ont laissé un doute quant à vos capacités limitées.

Sans plus s'attarder sur son faciès outré elle donna le colis à Moineau et les prévint que la rousse, d'une manière ou d'une autre, était susceptible de les contacter dans les jours qui suivront. Instinctivement en apprenant la nouvelle elle chercha Penguin du regard. Quelque part elle se sentait responsable de son ami pirate alors ce sourire éclatant sur son visage la rassura. Alors que tout le monde se réjouissait le capitaine ne se gêna pas pour casser l'ambiance avec ses questions.

-Est-ce que c'est vraiment possible ? Ils ont bien dû s'occuper des failles de sécurité après le scandale de l'Unité Sentinelle, alors je vois mal comment Barnet pourrait nous contacter sans se faire attraper…

 _Mais tu vas la fermer ta gueule ?_ criaient les yeux enragés de la cyborg. Son poing en métal la démangeait de lui coller une bonne droite à ce monsieur-je-sais-tout et elle admira la diplomatie dont faisait preuve la Sergente. A sa place il y a longtemps qu'elle aurait craqué.

-Si vous aviez songé à autre chose que vos plans égoïstes vous auriez eu vent qu'un projet d'évasion était en cours pour l'Unité. Vous êtes le seul responsable de ce foutoir.

-J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire.

-Ce n'est pas auprès de moi qu'il faut se justifier. A présent ma couverture va prendre fin et je compte sur votre discrétion car nous entamons une étape critique de note plan. Sacha vous appellera, si sa santé n'est pas trop mauvaise toutefois…

Cette dernière phrase leur mit tous la boule au ventre. La harpie s'apprêtait à reprendre son envol, ailes détendues, quand la jeune fille accourut tout à coup saisir son poignet pour la retenir. Quand elle tourna la tête la prothèse en acier se détacha lentement de son bras, comme intimidée.

-Attends… supplia Krys. Je sais que j'ai mal agi mais s'il te plaît, dis-moi si onee-chan reviendra à la maison…

La Sergente écarquilla les yeux, prise au dépourvu par sa question et surprise qu'elle ait employé le mot "maison" pour qualifier cet endroit. L'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle accueillit la petite brune vers elle en passant une grande aile dans son dos, formant ainsi un cocon intime et protecteur. Krys regarda sans broncher les serres de la harpie lui relever la tête. Quand ses yeux croisèrent les siens elle put sentir une grande compassion.

Les mots que Frost prononça elle fut la seule à l'entendre. La femme-oiseau s'en alla définitivement, laissant derrière elle une cyborg encore bouché bée, complètement troublée. Ses jambes lui semblaient tout à coup aussi molles que du coton. Comment répondre à cette question, quand tout dépendait d'une autre personne… Au plus profond d'elle ça résonnait comme une évidence, mais à l'extérieur elle se demandait bien ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter de retrouver Sacha. Cette réflexion qui d'abord lui mettait le coeur au bord des lèvres finit par la mettre en colère. Elle serra fort la lanière du sac et retourna à l'intérieur du sous-marin sous le regard interloqué des Heart qui se demandaient bien ce qu'il lui prenait tout à coup.

Elle s'enferma dans la cabine Barnet car elle jugeait qu'il n'y avait pas meilleur endroit pour se sentir proche d'elle et comprendre son message. Elle ouvrit le sac pour l'explorer de la main. Hormis l'enveloppe à son nom il y en avait une à celui de Penguin . (Elle nota dans un coin de sa mémoire de la lui donner.) Ses doigts baladeurs firent la rencontre d'un tissu familier. Elle l'attrapa, curieuse, et le sortit du sac. L'objet non identifié se trouvait être sa fidèle combinaison oubliée au Quartier Général, avec ce fier moineau doré dans le dos et sur la poitrine. Elle serra fort le vêtement dans ses bras comme s'il s'agissait de son meilleur ami, puis la tentation fut trop grande, elle le revêtit aussitôt pour se pavaner devant le miroir. Porter cette combinaison lui rappelait le jour où le chirurgien la lui avait offerte mais aussi le véritable message derrière. Obtenir sa propre marque de la part d'un capitaine représentait mille fois plus qu'un sentiment de liberté.

Elle cessa de tournoyer comme une toupie dans sa tenue emblématique et se posa sur le lit pour ouvrir sa lettre. Dès les premières lignes elle dut faire de son mieux pour ravaler son angoisse tant elle avait peur de lire de mauvaises nouvelles.

 _Moineau,_

 _Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que Nungan est bien parvenue jusqu'à toi. Il y a beaucoup à dire et je ne dispose pas de tout ce temps alors je m'excuse d'avance. Ta disparition et celle de Sylver ont causé pas mal de problèmes ici, et si on suit la chaîne je devrai être celle qui prendra ta suite en tant que commandant mais un autre sujet a déjà été désigné pour faire plaisir à Joker, donc ne t'en fais pas j'occupe encore la même position._

 _Quant à Sorath et Erin ils son en sécurité sur l'île où vous vous rendrez très bientôt, et Jango… Tu t'en doutes, il a disparu, mais fais-moi confiance pas pour longtemps et je peux te dire qu'il va passer un sale quart d'heure._

 _Ne pense pas que tu m'as laissée seule là-bas. Il y a des infectés comme moi ici, qui sont prêts à m'aider. Nous ne sommes peut-être qu'une minorité d'anciens esclaves Moineau, mais tu as prouvé qu'une minorité pouvait être forte. Ne te dis pas que c'était une opportunité gâchée car tu en as fait assez. Je sais que tu culpabilises et que tu voudrais tout recommencer mais réfléchis et tu comprendras que le Quartier Général est un combat qui n'en vaut pas la peine. Sylver a dû te le dire pas vrai ? Sois sage et écoute-le Moineau. N'ignore pas ce qu'il représente pour toi, il n'y a aucun honte à chérir un ami, qu'importe l'avis de l'autre imbécile ! Au fond il veut te protéger, mais tu vois bien qu'il s'y prend mal alors hésite pas à le remettre à sa place._

 _A présent j'aurais une requête à te faire même si je suis certaine que tu t'en occupes déjà : veille sur Penguin pour moi et fais-lui bien savoir que je ne l'ai pas oublié et que je reviendrais. Et à propos de ce que j'ai vu de la nuit Rouge ne t'en fais pas le sujet est clos. C'est mieux pour moi que je ne rouvre pas la plaie en sachant que ça a été une période difficile pour vous tous._

 _Porte-toi bien Moineau, je t'aime._

Elle réussit enfin à se détacher des mots de la rousse, le coeur fissuré toutefois. Elle effaça de sa peau les perles qui couraient se jeter sur ses genoux et rangea le papier dans son enveloppe car rien que la vue de l'encre la replongeait aux côtés de Sacha. En même temps que ses derniers pleurs elle sentit un contact froid sur sa nuque troubler son moment de peine et sursauta. Son affichage visuel l'avait bien prévenue que quelqu'un était entré dans la pièce mais elle était trop concentrée pour y faire attention. Le nouveau venu afficha un sourire compréhensif, même si entre eux ça ne voulait plus rien dire de gentil. Son sourire s'agrandit.

-Je te dérange peut-être ?

-T'es pas drôle…

Elle serra fort le sac dans ses bras comme si ce dernier allait la protéger de son sarcasme. Le chirurgien posa à nouveau sa main sur son cou.

-Tu es… tellement triste, lorsqu'il s'agit des autres.

-Sors s'il te plaît, s'écria-t-elle en se levant pour lui faire face.

-Quand c'est moi, tu ne pleures jamais, reprocha-t-il. Pourquoi ?

-Sors !

-Même quand je t'ai dit que c'était fini entre nous tu as pleuré, mais uniquement parce que tu avais peur de finir seule. Maintenant c'est plus le même discours hein ? Tu te surestimes peut-être Moineau…

Il lui arracha le sac des bras, le jeta par terre et l'accula contre un mur comme une proie facile pour l'inspecter de la tête aux pieds. Sa tenue le fit doucement ricaner.

-C'est la combi que je t'ai offerte ? J'ai raison ? (Elle hocha la tête, paralysée de peur.) Tu devrais la porter plus souvent, elle te va à merveille.

-…

-D'habitude on dit merci.

Son regard s'endurcit, tout comme ses traits. Il approcha lentement son visage du sien de sorte à ce que leurs lèvres ne soient séparées plus que par une poignée de centimètres.

-Je t'ai dit un mois, mais je n'ai jamais dit que ce serait facile.

-Je comprends pas… chuchota-t-elle. Je t'ai rien fait…

-Et moi alors ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal pour que tu me mentes comme ça ? Tu l'as juste fait et tu t'en foutais pas mal de ce que je pouvais ressentir. Je peux faire exactement la même chose que ça te plaise ou non.

-Vas-t'en.

Il saisit sa mâchoire sans aucune délicatesse entre ses doigts, la faisant se sentir encore plus inférieure qu'elle ne l'était devant ses menaces.

-Tu vas crier à l'aide ? Non… tu ne le feras. Tu préfères te taire pas vrai Moineau ? Ce serait dommage de me mettre en colère alors que j'ai le coeur de Barnet enfermé dans une boîte.

Elle tressaillit tandis que la bouche du pirate venait frôler sa joue et continuer sa course jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille. C'était presque si elle ne respirait plus.

-Pourquoi tu me fais ça…

-Tu m'as énervé.

-Mais combien de fois je dois te le répéter ?! craqua la cyborg. Je t'ai rien fait ! Je te le jure !

-Parce que tu n'as aucune idée de ce que les autres ressentent ! Putain de robot…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc des mots qu'il avait employés pour la qualifier. U-Un _robot_ ? Elle manqua de repartir dans des sanglots incroyables. C'était l'une des choses les plus blessantes qu'on lui ait jamais dites et il en avait conscience, mais là, c'était son but de la heurter le plus possible.

Le chirurgien avait une main contre sa tempe, l'autre sur sa hanche qu'il serrait à lui en briser les os. Quant à elle, elle n'avait presque plus aucune peur dans les yeux car elle savait que ça allait devenir son quotidien pendant un mois et que sa terreur le faisait se sentir dominant. Moineau se laissa faire sans broncher lorsqu'il la souleva à sa hauteur, les jambes enroulées autour de sa taille, pour l'embrasser sans avoir à se plier en deux. Elle avait beau se forcer à ne plus y penser ses baisers lui rappelaient ceux de Joker. C'était froid, douloureux, et uniquement dans l'espoir de rabaisser – alors elle fit mine de fuir son regard tel un animal soumis. Sa tentative pour le faire abandonner ne lui attira que des menaces supplémentaires.

-Combien de temps tu peux tenir comme ça ? Hm ?

-…

-Ça ne me fait pas plaisir Moineau, c'est toi qui l'a cherché.

-J'ai rien fait je te dis… susurra-t-elle à deux doigts de fondre en larmes.

-Dis-toi bien que je ne fais pas ça pour rien. C'est trop facile de juste te pardonner parce que tu chiales ou parce que tu n'as soi-disant pas compris ! Comme t'aimes le dire t'es plus une enfant, petit chiot, alors on va régler ça entre adultes. (Il lui lança un sourire fourbe.) Je vais être franc ça me soûle de te voir faire semblant de vivre comme si rien n'avait changé pour toi. Je t'ai quittée, tu saisis pas ? Qu'est-ce que je représentai pour toi ? Réponds !

Une boule douloureuse et amère bloquait les mots dans sa gorge. Elle avait beau remuer les lèvres en vain cela passait plus pour des tremblements. Elle ne saurait juste l'expliquer. Le mot _terminé_ était passé en boucle un moment comme un message d'erreur sur son affichage visuel, puis plus rien, et elle n'avait d'ailleurs plus rien ressenti après cette immense peine de coeur. Que voulait-il entendre de plus ? Évidemment qu'il comptait pour elle et que cette séparation avait laissé un vide en elle, mais elle ne savait pas comment agir pour ne l'avoir jamais vécu alors elle avait choisi de ne pas le montrer, juste comme un _robot_. Son mutisme le fit grimacer. Il cogna brutalement son poing contre le mur, juste au-dessus de sa tête, lui arrachant un brusque sursaut.

-Tu sais pas quoi dire, n'est-ce pas ? Je comprends tout à fait, c'est vrai que pour toi c'est tout nouveau de se faire larguer…

Elle eut enfin un éclat d'espoir en se disant qu'il allait peut-être lui donner une chance et arrêter ce cauchemar vicieux, mais il aimait aller au bout des choses.

-C'est bien pour ça que je vais continuer.

-Je t'en supplie…

-Tss, tss, tss… Ne t'imagine pas que je vais avoir pitié de tes petits airs de victime ! Je suis le seul à avoir été blessé.

-C'est pas vrai !

Il la fit taire d'un langoureux baiser au cours duquel il se ne gêna pour lui mordre la lèvre inférieure. Lorsqu'il se retira il put se réjouir d'avoir fait pleurer un _robot_ , car une larme solitaire coulait sur la joue gauche de la cyborg, qui encore une fois ne broncha pas.

-Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, soupira-t-il avec lassitude. La prochaine fois qui sait si on ira pas plus loin…

Elle resserra tout à coup ses mains sur ses épaules, signe qu'elle était bel et bien effrayée et ce fut assez pour lui donner un immense sourire satisfait. Il la fit descendre et tapota le sommet de son crâne comme on le ferait à un toutou obéissant.

-A force d'humiliation je suis persuadé que tu prendras conscience que la dépression s'applique à toi aussi, chère _ferraille_.

Il la gratifia d'un chaste baiser sur le front avant de s'en aller en claquant la porte, dont l'écho se répercuta jusque dans la boîte crânienne d'une Moineau tombée telle une frêle poupée de chiffon quand que son bourreau était parti. Elle se laissa fondre contre le mur qui avait accueilli ses souffrances, privée de force, et se prit la tête entre les mains avec l'impression que celle-ci allait se décrocher.

 _Il est jaloux, tellement jaloux…_


	41. I don't need help from a kid

**Hey~**

Merci beaucoup à Nocturnis-Lepus et Ic'ilver pour leurs reviews !

 **Mention de Sacha Barnet et Zero des OC's made in Nocturnis-Lepus x3**

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **I don't need help from a kid**

* * *

Le sous-marin était en effervescence telle une gigantesque fourmilière dont les ouvrières galopaient dans tous les sens. Bepo manqua de s'emmêler les pattes dans les fils de connexion que la cyborg avait branchés à l'arrache. Elle s'excusa d'un hochement de tête formel et récupéra les escargophones que lui tendait Penguin. Quand son regard croisa celui du jeune homme elle ne put s'empêcher de se pincer la lèvre. Même si Shachi lui avait certifié qu'il allait très bien depuis, elle s'inquiétait encore.

-Tu te sens prêt à lui parler ? chuchota-t-elle en se dandinant embarrassée d'un pied à l'autre.

-Je t'avoue que j'ai un peu peur, mais ça ira…

-Si jamais t'as un problème hésite pas.

Il hocha la tête, elle se mordit la langue, le sentiment d'avoir dit quelque chose de stupide. Rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir que de voir sa onee-san heureuse avec Penguin, mais elle se sentait bête de penser qu'elle pourrait les aider si jamais ça devait mal tourner. La présence du chirurgien dans la salle commune le lui rappela comme un coup de fouet. Son regard fourbe la paralysa sur place. Oui, c'était peut-être parce qu'elle aurait aimé que quelqu'un empêche ça…

Elle se souvint de l'expression du jeune homme lorsqu'il avait reçu sa propre enveloppe de la part de Sacha. _Il était blême, paralysé. Son visage était comme figé dans le temps tandis qu'il faisait glisser machinalement entre ses doigts les mèches rousses. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'on ne l'avait pas prévenu, lui-même savait à quoi il fallait s'attendre, mais ça n'atténuait en rien la surprise. Le message était clair : elle n'était plus la même physiquement, peut-être bien mentalement aussi. Le pirate avait médité un moment, les fils rougeoyants serrés contre sa poitrine comme s'il leur faisait ses adieux avant de les ranger dans leur petite enveloppe, et garder celle-ci précieusement, jusqu'à ce que la propriétaire lui fasse un signe._

Pour esquiver les yeux de vipère du rookie Moineau alla se placer à l'autre bout de la pièce, côte à côte avec le loup qui attendait impatiemment que l'écran s'allume. Sa patte velue se fraya un chemin jusqu'à sa nuque. Ses caresses familières contre sa peau, aussi réconfortantes soient-elles ne l'aidaient pas à oublier cette angoisse qu'elle avait en permanence lorsque le capitaine pirate était là. C'était d'autant plus dur de devoir se taire à côté de Sylver, sûrement la seule personne qui croyait encore en elle.

Les escargophones se mirent tout à coup à grésiller, tout comme l'écran qui retransmettait les images, et la seconde suivante tout devint clair. La rousse se tenait en compagnie d'un homme aux cheveux blancs, mi-longs. Ses yeux fins et avertis l'interpellèrent, tout comme sa blouse de médecine. Il semblait assez sûr de lui et elle devina qu'il était cette personne en charge de la santé de Barnet. Cette dernière, Moineau n'aurait pas su dire si elle était en colère ou se fichait de les voir. La brûlure qu'arborait son visage ne laissait aucun doute sur le traitement qu'on lui faisait subir au Quartier Général. Elle rentra la tête dans les épaules, coupable et mal à l'aise. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre, elle aurait dû savoir que ces gens et scientifiques seraient aussi cruels que l'était son "père"… Ils étaient de la même espèce, la pire qui soit. En tournant un peu la tête elle constata que Law ne souriait plus car c'était bien lui que la rousse fixait avec tant de haine. Chaque mimique sur son visage le laissait pétrifié.

Plus personne n'osait esquisser le moindre geste. Cette tension dans l'air était due à Sacha, sans que Moineau comprenne pourquoi, juste qu'ils étaient tous les deux, elle et Law, d'insignifiantes créatures devant ses yeux écarlates. Rien que pour ça elle aurait été prête à compatir avec la mine détruite du chirurgien lorsqu'il se prit son fou rire dans la face. Il tenta bien de parler, elle le coupa immédiatement. Krys ne put retenir un minuscule rictus. Le voir humilié après tout ce qu'il a fait n'a pas de prix.

Comme s'il était la chose la plus ennuyante au monde la rousse souffla avant de se déporter vers Sylver et esquisser un sourire qui redonna déjà quelques couleurs à son visage malade, et que le loup lui rendit au centuple sur ses crocs pointus.

-Sempai, je suis contente que tu ailles bien.

Le sourire de celui-ci se ternit un peu sous le poids de la culpabilité, mais il n'en était pas moins soulagé de la revoir. La rouquine avait été plus qu'une patiente pour lui. Il la jugeait comme une femme formidable et passer du temps à traiter son cas lui avait permis de comprendre pourquoi sa fillette l'enviait tellement.

-J'aurais préféré te voir en bon état. J-J'ai eu tort de te promettre qu'on saurait comment te guérir, pardon pour ces faux espoirs. J'ai échoué.

-Sempai ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit-elle posément avant de se rembrunir. Tu n'y es pour rien s'il y a des lâches.

Malgré la vérité que venait d'énoncer la jeune femme il ne pouvait simplement pas laver sa culpabilité après l'avoir vue ainsi, rongée à petit feu par la maladie. Ses oreilles étaient couchées sur son crâne comme un toutou apeuré tandis qu'elle continuait sur sa lancée.

-C'était pas surprenant venant de lui. J'étais sûre qu'il allait fuir, c'est ça d'être un connard égoïste. Aucune fierté, je m'étendrai pas là-dessus, à part que je ne dirai plus rien sur vos histoires douteuses. Je me contenterai de rentrer chez moi quand on en aura terminé ici. Zero-sempai…

Le docteur aux cheveux blancs prit soudain la parole après s'être raclé la gorge. Son attitude vis-à-vis du chirurgien n'était pas plus accueillante. Il réclama sèchement à ce qu'on lui montre le coeur de la rousse et Law s'y prêta en envoyant l'ours polaire le chercher dans l'infirmerie. De toute manière il était pris en tenaille par le regard meurtrier de la propriétaire.

Le coeur de celle-ci se trouvait enveloppé dans une sorte gélatine translucide alimentée par son fruit du démon. Il y eut un silence général lorsqu'il ouvrit le coffre : un bulbe noir se mouvait à la surface de l'organe comme pour lui pomper le sang. Krys plaquait une main choquée sur sa bouche grande ouverte tandis que le loup serrait plus fort son épaule pour supporter cette vue terrible. Le capitaine souffla péniblement. Il ne s'attendait pas à des miracles, certes, mais il ne pensait pas non plus que l'état de la pyrotechnicienne se dégraderait à une telle vitesse. Le docteur Zero fit la grimace lui aussi, sans pour autant paraître fataliste, et annonça naturellement qu'il allait retravailler son traitement avant de passer à tout autre sujet. Le temps leur manquait après tout.

Il leur parla de la carte et du log pose qui leur permettraient de se rendre à Yellow Moon sans accroc, mais c'était sans compter sur le rookie pour la ramener encore une fois avec ces questions méfiantes. La cyborg soupira, le poing serré. Comme si on allait leur tendre un piège ! Dans tous les cas, ils l'auraient bien cherché. Alors qu'elle pestait muette contre le noiraud Moineau sentit tout à coup le regard sanguin de la jeune femme se poser sur elle à travers l'écran. Ses muscles se tendirent et elle rentra la tête dans les épaules lorsque Sacha lui fit remarquer ses traits fatigués. Elle pria silencieusement pour qu'elle ne remarque pas cette autre chose… Quand la rousse poursuivit elle ne retint pas un soupir de soulagement malgré ses mots durs à entendre. Évidemment elle lui reprocha nombre de décisions qu'elle avait prises sous son nom de commandante, sans se douter des conséquences que ça pourrait avoir sur les autres. Krys ne niait pas, même si Law y était à chaque fois pour quelque chose. Ce dernier ne sut d'ailleurs répliquer que des phrases dans le vent face à la colère de son ex-nakama. Il avait déjà épuisé son quota de mensonge pour garder la tête froide.

Peu après le docteur qui accompagnait Sacha reprit la parole. Il se présenta de nouveau comme étant Jakill's Nightline, un nom et un visage que la cyborg tâcha d'enregistrer dans ses données, mais les prévint toutefois qu'il valait mieux s'en tenir au pseudonyme « Zero » lorsqu'ils s'adressaient à lui. Le scientifique leur donna quelques directives à suivre sur Yellow Moon. C'était une chance énorme de trouver refuge sur une île étant donné leur situation dangereuse aux yeux du monde, pourtant le chirurgien se permettait de grimacer devant toutes les règles de conduite qu'on leur imposait. Sans compter que leur protection sera entre les mains d'une rookie en vogue nommée Roxanne Pierce, et ça il avait du mal à l'avaler bien qu'il ne la connaisse pas.

Au bout d'un moment il fut forcé d'admettre que c'était le meilleur moyen de tasser l'enquête sur Haldir. Certes, il doutait vraiment que ça se passe comme prévu à Yellow Moon, mais s'il n'était plus capable d'assurer la protection de son équipage alors autant lâcher son titre. C'est avec une légère méfiance dans le regard qu'il finit par acquiescer aux ordres du blanc, avant que l'écran ne s'éteigne et que le signal ne se coupe.

Moineau ne se cacha pas un soupir soulagé. Alors que tout le monde vaquait derechef à ses occupations, toutefois un peu ébranlés par ces nouvelles, elle restait figée dans la salle commune. Sylver aussi était parti après l'avoir gratifiée d'un coup de langue chaleureux, mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il la laissait seule en présence d'un autre prédateur. Celui-ci l'approcha d'une démarche féline et confiante malgré tous les reproches qu'il venait d'encaisser.

-Tu devrais sourire Krys-ya. Ta chère « grande sœur » pense encore à toi, alors que t'es en partie responsable de ce qui lui arrive. C'est bienveillant de sa part.

-…

-T'as le droit de répondre tu sais, ricana-t-il d'un ton faussement gentil. Ce n'est pas parce que je te punis de temps en temps qu'on ne peut pas être en bons termes !

Elle tiqua. Supporter son tempérament égoïste et possessif était une chose, mais là il allait trop loin en faisait passer son traitement odieux pour quelques piques mesquines entre camarades.

-Sauf que tu me persécutes, rétorqua-t-elle la tête haute. Ça dépasse la simple punition, t'as bien dit que c'était de la vengeance, que t'étais frustré, et que t'avais juste pas envie d'être seul dans ta pauvre dépression, énuméra-t-elle en comptant sur ses doigts.

Il serra tout à coup les poings, pourtant son visage ne semblait pas vouloir quitter cette expression de pure hypocrisie.

-Va te faire foutre Moineau, dit-il, toujours sur cette intonation qui se voulait amicale.

-Je dis que la vérité… Tu m'accuses d'avoir fait subir mes idéaux à tout le monde mais tu fais exactement la même chose là. Tu pourrais t'en sortir si t'acceptais de…

-La ferme !

Ce sourire qu'il conservait pour ne pas l'effrayer s'en alla en même temps que l'assurance de la cyborg, qui commençait à regretter son excès de confiance. Dans son état actuel Law était très susceptible et elle avait commis l'erreur de l'oublier.

-Tu crois que j'ai besoin de ton aide _ferraille_? Toi qui n'a jamais rien accompli de tes propres mains ! Me prends pas de haut alors que c'est moi qui t'ai sortie de la merde dans laquelle t'étais ! Si je n'avais pas été là tu serais encore en train de ramper aux pieds de tout le monde ! Sauf que mademoiselle a grandi, elle se croit supérieure maintenant ! Mais tu sais quoi ? T'es toujours une pauv' gosse qui me casse les pieds ! Retourne jouer à la balle au lieu de me faire chier !

Il partit en grommelant, la bousculant sur son passage, elle qui déjà ne tenait plus sur ses jambes molles à force d'encaisser. Ce dernier coup dans son épaule finit de tuer son équilibre précaire. Elle se rattrapa contre le mur et se redressa tant bien que mal, une fois de plus meurtrie pour pas grand-chose. La jeune fille se contenta d'une grande bouffée d'oxygène avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et l'arrêter. Son expression de dégoût ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid.

-Il faut qu'on parle.

-Ne me touche pas !

-Et toi ne me traite pas comme si je t'étais inférieure, cracha-t-elle le visage soudain crispé de colère. Y a une limite à ce que je peux tolérer venant de toi.

-Tss ! D'où tu fais la loi ? Tu es sur mon sous-marin et je suis le capitaine, alors si miss, je fais ce qui me plaît.

-J'essaie de t'aider idiot.

-Ah ouais ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de te soucier de moi ? J'en ai plus rien à foutre de ce que tu dis, c'est trop tard !

-Me traite pas de gosse une seconde fois si c'est pour te comporter comme tel. C'est toi qui l'a choisie cette rupture alors tu vas l'assumer et arrêter de te plaindre ! Tout le monde voit que t'es pas dans ton état normal. Ressaisis-toi.

-La ferme !

-Tes hommes ont besoin d'un capitaine, pas d'un connard dépressif qui soulage sa frustration en rabaissant les autres !

Il balaya sèchement cette main en quête de son visage. Son regard se fit meurtrier.

-Ne me parle plus jamais comme ça...

-Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me violer ? Tes menaces tiennent pas. J'ai plus peur Law. Essaie de comprendre. Pour une fois que je suis la mieux placée laisse-moi au moins faire ce que je peux pour toi ! Je te demande pas de me pardonner ou de m'accepter, juste de m'écouter !

En voyant ses mâchoires et ses poings se serrer progressivement elle comprit qu'il n'était pas décidé à entendre un seul mot sortir de sa bouche. Ses yeux gris la fusillaient place. Elle resta immobile un moment à l'affronter, avant de remarquer Bepo se presser vers eux, l'ours n'ayant pas perdu une miette de leur discussion si cette série de menaces en était bien une. Il saisit son bras et la tira vivement en arrière comme s'il craignait une réaction violente de la part de son capitaine. Ce dernier croisa négligemment les bras à son approche, l'air soudain plus calme même si elle se doutait que ce n'était qu'en apparence.

-C'est gentil d'intervenir Bepo mais je pense que le message est passé.

-Vous aviez pas à être si dur avec Krys-chan…

-Oh, tu veux la défendre peut-être ? lança-t-il sarcastique. Et bien vas-y. C'est pas possible de lui expliquer quelque chose sans se prendre son poing dans la figure et j'aimerais bien t'y voir, alors certes ce n'était pas très courtois mais c'est tout ce qu'elle comprend.

-Capitaine, c'est pas pour vous irriter mais j'ai plutôt eu le sentiment que c'était elle qui essayait de vous expliquer quelque chose.

Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris qu'on lui tienne tête.

-Relativisez capitaine. Est-ce que c'est si mal de la voir sourire quand vous êtes à terre ? Est-ce qu'elle doit forcément tomber avec vous ? Sachez que les gens « normaux » ne se poseraient même pas la question. Krys-chan a le droit de se reconstruire sans vous parce que c'était votre décision d'y mettre fin et essayer de la récupérer avec ce genre de méthode ne fait de bien à personne.

-J-Je n'essaie pas de la récupérer ! s'écria-t-il.

Contre toute attente il jeta un regard confus en direction de la cyborg comme s'il espérait qu'elle le sorte de cette situation gênante, oubliant un quart de seconde qu'il était le bourreau. Celle-ci tourna obstinément la tête. Ses yeux disaient : « Pourquoi je t'aiderai alors que tu ne me traites pas comme ton égal ? »

Il répondit par un murmure agacé avant de tourner les talons au grand soulagement de son second pour qui il n'était pas agréable de devoir le raisonner. Après son départ Moineau fit la grimace. Malgré les circonstances ça n'avait rien de plaisant de le voir dans cet état. Et ce dernier lui rappelait douloureusement toutes les piques que lui avait déjà lancées Sacha à ce sujet. Pourtant il s'obstinait à recommencer tel un poisson rouge et la boucle infinie de son bocal rond.

Quand il tourna dans le couloir de droite, les mains dans les poches, elle fut prise d'une envie soudaine de courir le rattraper, même en sachant qu'il ne voulait pas entendre un mot de sa part. C'était plus instinctif qu'autre chose. Ils s'étaient toujours soutenus dans ces moments-là et en connaissance de cause elle savait bien qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas tout seul, pas cette fois.


	42. Eyes never lie

**Hey~**

Merci beaucoup à Ai-neha, Ic'ilver, nikkouyoku et Larien Faelivrin pour leurs reviews !

Larien Faelivrin : Rooh pour une fois que c'est pas des pavés de 6000 mots xD

 **Mention de Sacha Barnet un OC made in Nocturnis-Lepus !**

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Eyes never lie**

* * *

Sa cabine empestait la cigarette, l'alcool, le renfermé, et le tout mixé lui donnait envie de rendre son déjeuner au pied du lit. Elle serra ses bras contre elle, un peu anxieuse à l'idée de lui parler après tous ses refus qui étaient chaque fois plus secs et violents, de temps en temps soldés par des insultes qu'elle ne prenait même plus à coeur à force de les encaisser. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire de répugnant elle n'arrivait juste pas à se résoudre à l'abandonner dans cet état, aussi exécrable soit-il. Bepo aussi avait insisté pour qu'on garde un œil sur lui, si seulement il acceptait au moins qu'on croise son regard…

Elle manqua de trébucher sur une bouteille vide. Celle-ci roula jusqu'à finir sa triste course contre le mur. Un soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres : elle venait d'entendre toussoter dans la salle de bain. Après avoir jeté les paquets de clopes vides à la poubelle et remis un peu d'ordre dans les draps froissés par leur propriétaire lui-même en vrac elle se dirigea vers la source de ce bruit. Le sol était trempé, tout comme l'homme qui se tenait recroquevillé à même le sol tout grelottant dans son unique vêtement, un pantalon qu'il portait depuis deux jours. Cette vue pitoyable du si renommé "chirurgien de la mort" la fit grincer des dents. Elle était prise d'une folle envie de lui briser les côtes à coups de pied. Tout ce qui la retint de le faire fut une pensée pour Sacha Barnet. La rousse ne voulait plus de cette vieille rancune d'enfant entre eux et elle avait bien raison, il fallait rester professionnels pour viser leur objectif. Elle s'accroupit et le gifla.

-Debout.

Il resta immobile, elle se pencha en avant. Son souffle puait l'alcool et pourtant elle avait un tout autre pressentiment. Une seconde gifle partit.

-… Law ?

Le pirate était toujours silencieux malgré la grande trace rouge qui coupait sa joue en deux. Elle se pinça les lèvres en comprenant ce qui lui arrivait ou plutôt la connerie qu'il avait faite sans demander l'avis de personne. Une boule d'angoisse se formait au creux de sa gorge tandis qu'elle le prenait par les bras et le traînait misérablement près des toilettes. Elle ne s'attarda pas sur la délicatesse tant elle était répugnée et le tira par les cheveux pour lui mettre la tête au-dessus de la cuvette. _Je te déteste sale dépressif !_ se cria-t-elle en serrant plus fort son cuir chevelu, _je te déteste !_ De son autre main elle lui ouvrait la bouche et y plongeait deux doigts. Le noiraud jusqu'alors inerte tressaillit violemment, agrippa le siège des toilettes et après une quinte de toux réussit à vomir une marée indescriptible dans laquelle elle reconnut des pilules noyées de sucs gastriques. Il tomba sur le dos en toussant mais elle ne lui laissa pas une seconde de répit et le jeta brutalement sur le lavabo pour le forcer à laver les restes d'acide dans sa bouche. Ses jambes avaient beau trembler comme s'il n'avait plus la moindre force il obéit sans broncher puis se laissa aussitôt tomber contre le mur, épuisé. Elle se baissa à sa hauteur et le gifla encore, cette fois plus violemment pour rattraper toutes celles qu'il n'avait pas senties durant sa léthargie.

-Comment t'as pu faire ça ?! rugit-elle. Mais à quoi tu penses !

-Ai…

-La ferme ! J'ai juste envie de te faire ravaler ces médocs et que tu crèves avec ! Si ta vie a si peu de valeur alors autant en finir maintenant !

Elle l'attrapa par les épaules et le secoua.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas avec toi ? Explique-moi ! J'y comprends plus rien ! Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?:

Ce n'était pas tant de peine ni de colère mais des larmes roulaient sur ses joues rien qu'à penser qu'elle aurait pu tomber sur un cadavre. Quant au chirurgien son regard vide et désorienté se fit désespéré.

-C-C'était un accident… se justifia-t-il en fuyant les éclairs que lui lançait Moineau.

Cette dernière se saisit de sa mâchoire et le força à la regarder bien dans les yeux.

-C'est ça que t'appelles un accident ? T'as failli te tuer !

Ses épaules remontèrent, il fronça les sourcils, le sentiment d'être un enfant prêt à recevoir sa punition. Elle comprit vite que la mort comme argument ne comptait pas car il ne semblait pas se soucier de sa propre vie, juste de son avis. Elle répondit à son désintérêt par un coup de poing d'acier dans le ventre qui le fit se voûter et gémir de douleur.

-Pourquoi tu m'as pas écoutée quand je te disais que je pouvais t'aider ? cria-t-elle à lui en percer les tympans.

-…

-Réponds !

Il se referma un peu plus sur lui-même malgré toutes les tentatives brutales de la cyborg pour le faire parler. Encaisser ses gifles et ses droites n'était rien comparé à cette déception dans ses yeux qui le faisait se sentir tel une épave. Bien sûr qu'il avait eu une peur bleue en prenant conscience de ce qu'il s'était infligé, mais ça n'était que physique, en soi quelque chose qu'il sait réparer de ses mains de chirurgien. Ce regard-là était immuable.

Les cris de Moineau se perdaient dans ses oreilles. Il n'arrivait pas à en comprendre la moitié, il était encore trop sonné pour ça. En revanche ses expressions lui faisaient de la peine. Il voudrait faire stopper ces torrents de larmes sur ses joues rondes pendant qu'elle lui gueule au visage comme il le faisait autrefois, mais il ne savait plus trop comment… Sa main droite se perdit dans sa chevelure brune. Contre toute attente elle ne la chassa pas et il en profita pour rapprocher un peu son corps bouillant de colère, du sien, mouillé et froid.

-Gomene petit chiot…

-J'ai pas besoin de tes excuses ! T'es qu'un sale égoïste !

Un pauvre sourire étira ses lèvres sèches. Il caressa affectueusement ses cheveux, se demandant quelle folie lui avait pris pour avoir idée de la malmener ainsi pendant des jours, et progressivement attira son front vers sa poitrine.

-J'avais pas l'intention de me tuer, je te le promets.

-Je m'en tape ! gronda la cyborg. T'as qu'à crever ! Je verserai pas une larme sur ta tombe !

Il ne put s'empêcher de la serrer un peu plus fort, attendri par un tel mensonge alors qu'elle était en ce moment-même en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps sur lui. Le chirurgien enfouit sa tête au creux de son cou en quête de sa chaleur réconfortante.

-Je suis désolé, j'avais vraiment besoin de ton aide en fin de compte.

-Va crever…

-Reste avec moi Krys.

La jeune fille planta soudain ses ongles dans son épaule. Il ne se plaignit même pas de la douleur et se contenta d'encaisser sans gémir, le nez blotti contre sa peau de lys.

-Fais-moi ce que tu veux, mais ne m'abandonne pas…

-Oh ? C'est maintenant que tu m'acceptes ? T'es juste le pire des enculés Law ! Reste dans ta merde ! Je m'occuperai pas de toi !

-Même si j'ai été dégueulasse tu sais que j'ai besoin de ton aide. C'est bien pour ça que t'es venue nan ?

-Je suis venue parce que ça puait la mort ici !

Il pouffa de rire malgré son état déplorable : elle n'avait pas tort, son hygiène laissait à désirer ces derniers temps, mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait amenée dans sa cabine.

-Je pensai pas que ça irait si loin petit chiot, je regrette, je t'assure.

-La ferme avec tes excuses bidons ! Regarde ta tête avant de parler… T'es complètement brisé Law. Tu t'en rends pas compte.

Sa main se posa avec lenteur sur sa joue encore humide, qu'elle caressa comme elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis ce qui leur semblait être des décennies.

-Je voulais juste que tu me regardes… avoua-t-il tout bas. Tu sais tu m'as manquée.

-Je m'en fiche totalement.

-S'il te plaît, dis-moi au moins pourquoi tu m'as caché tout ça. Tu ne me faisais pas confiance ? Depuis tout ce temps ?

-C'est un peu trop tard pour poser la question, maintenant que t'as passé quelques jours à me rabaisser…

-S'il te plaît ! Je t'en prie Moineau, j'ai le droit de savoir ce que tu ressentais vraiment pour moi !

Elle lui jeta un regard méprisant mais ne refusa pas.

-Si je t'ai pas dit que j'avais un… trouble de la personnalité, c'est parce que je l'ai su qu'après avoir rencontré Sylver chez Joker, donc en réalité je n'ai pas menti pendant un an. Il m'a laissé le choix entre garder ça secret ou te l'annoncer. (Elle redressa une mèche rebelle du chirurgien.) J'ai pas voulu être un fardeau pour toi.

-Je comprends pas…

-C'était mieux que tu penses que j'étais qu'une folie innocente, pas une maladie qui guide mes comportements. C'était plus facile pour tout le monde.

-Mais j'aurais pu t'aider !

-Regarde un peu les effets du traitement ! Je préfère rester comme je suis.

-Sur le long terme il doit bien y avoir des améliorations…

-J'en veux pas, dit-elle en saisissant ses mains gelées. Et c'est pas que je n'étais pas triste quand on a rompu, je pouvais juste pas le montrer comme toi. C'était embarrassant… et puis tu t'es mis à me menacer, alors je pouvais encore moins te parler. Tout ça pour dire que t'as été un crétin au lieu de juste me poser la question !

-Facile à dire…

Il haussa les épaules et baissa la tête, un peu coupable néanmoins.

-Bouge pas. Je reviens.

Elle partit sans lui laisser dire un mot, puis repparut avec des boîtes de médicaments qu'elle déposa à ses pieds, sur le carrelage.

-Les bleus, ça ira ? demanda-t-elle en pointant du doigt une des boîtes.

Il arqua les sourcils avant d'esquisser un sourire en coin, agréablement surpris.

-Où t'as appris ça ? T'as lu un de mes livres ?

-Nan, j'ai juste… eu un problème similaire… à force de vomir le traitement… babilla-t-elle un peu honteuse. Laisse-moi faire.

Elle compta les pilules restantes et les répartit de sorte à en faire un sevrage adapté à l'overdose du capitaine qui l'observait d'un œil curieux.

-C'était de ça dont tu parlais quand tu disais que tu pouvais m'aider ?

-Entre autre… Niveau médecine c'est le seul sujet que je connais à peu près.

-Merci petit chiot.

-Fais attention à bien les prendre, ok ? Ton organisme a besoin de temps pour réparer tout ça alors ne t'étonne pas si tu vomis le premier jour.

Il fut tenté de lui dire qu'il était chirurgien avant tout et qu'il savait déjà quoi faire, mais sa bouche ne s'ouvrait pas. Il restait assis par terre à ponctuer chacun de ses ordres par un hochement de tête comme un gamin bien obéissant. Une petite main de métal s'attarda tout à coup à lui tapoter l'épaule. Son contact était froid, certes, mais chaleureux à la fois.

-Tu vas t'en remettre.

Là encore il voudrait lui couper la parole pour dire que le chirurgien de la mort avait survécu à bien pire qu'une petite overdose de psychotropes, or il n'arrivait pas à se vanter de ça. Elle le prendrait mal. Il se contenta d'un énième hochement de tête afin d'appuyer ses paroles. _Je vais m'en remettre_ , se dit-il en écho à la cyborg. Mais son problème n'était pas résolu pour autant car il ne cherchait pas que des réponses à ses questions. Elle le savait, elle esquivait. Il saisit son poignet avant qu'elle ne se relève.

-Tu me vois comme de la merde maintenant.

-…

-Je te le répète c'était juste pour me sentir mieux. C'était qu'un moment de faiblesse et je recommencerai pas.

-Te justifie pas s'il te plaît, marmonna-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

-M'ignore pas Moineau. Reste avec moi et tu peux être sûre que j'arrêterai tout ça ! Je te le promets.

Elle releva la tête. Cette expression de culpabilité qu'elle lui connaissait bien ne mentait pas, il était vraiment désolé, mais avait-il pour autant l'intention de changer ? Une claque derrière la tête suffit à lui faire cracher ses poumons.

-C'est pas à moi de m'occuper de toi et tes crises de gamin !

-Mais…

-La ferme.

Elle le saisit par le bras et le redressa par la force sur ses jambes. Comme il avait encore les genoux mous elle le traîna hors de la salle de bain puis le poussa sur son lit. Il ne se plaignit pas de son traitement un peu rude, il esquissa même un sourire en guise de remerciement qu'elle balaya du dos de la main.

-Comment tu peux sourire après ça… crétin. (Elle croisa les bras d'un air autoritaire et étrangement maternel.) Quand tu te sentiras mieux tu vas nettoyer ce bordel, et si jamais tu prends autre chose je te jure que je le verrai, tu m'entends ? T'as intérêt à rester clean !

-A vos ordres, commandante.

-Et ne plaisante pas avec moi !

-Oui…

Sa docilité lui arracha un frisson. Il était d'une nature à se révolter contre les ordres, plus particulièrement contre les siens, alors ça la surprenait qu'il obéisse sans poser de questions. Le noiraud s'allongea sur ses coussins.

-Ne dis rien aux autres s'il te plaît.

-J'ai pas non plus envie de briser l'image qu'ils ont de toi.

Il pouffa.

-C'est l'image que tu avais toi aussi hein ?

-Ouais, jusqu'à ce que je te vois bourré pour la première fois… chuchota-t-elle sous le coup de la nostalgie. T'es pas aussi génial que tu voudrais le faire croire !

Il acquiesça contre son gré, bien conscient d'avoir eu un comportement désagréable. La jeune fille se pencha tout à coup vers lui et commença à tapoter les poches de son jean. Il se raidit et bloqua ses mains indiscrètes.

-C'est vraiment pas la peine…

-Je te fais pas confiance.

Elle se dégagea sèchement, reprit son inspection. A son air mal l'aise elle comprit qu'elle avait vu juste, il restait encore quelques médicaments dans ses poches et ce n'était rien d'inoffensif. Moineau lui jeta un regard courroucé.

-Si tu veux vraiment que je t'aide il va falloir t'investir un peu !

-J'avais pas l'intention de les consommer. Enfin, si, avant, mais pas après que tu…

-Law, même si on se dispute quasiment tout le temps j'ai jamais cessé de te considérer comme un partenaire, et au moins pour Sacha je suis prête à faire des efforts à condition que t'en fasses de même.

Le visage blafard du chirurgien sembla soudain reprendre ses couleurs basanées. Elle l'arrêta dans son élan.

-Partenaire au sens professionnel. Deux leaders, tu vois l'idée ? Il en faudra beaucoup plus pour que, toi et moi… enfin ouais c'est ça. T'as compris.

-Ah…

Il se renfrogna aussitôt. Évidemment qu'il n'en espérait pas tant ! Il faudrait être stupide pour s'attendre à un tel miracle, et puis ça ne lui ressemblerait pas de lui donner un combat gagné d'avance. Non la cyborg lui faisait bien comprendre que la même erreur ne se reproduirait pas deux fois. Ils avaient eu tort de brûler les étapes. A présent il valait mieux tout recommencer plutôt que de continuer sur cette lancée destructrice. Le chirurgien prit sur lui et mit de côté sa moue boudeuse.

-Ok. Si c'est ce que tu veux alors ça me va aussi petit chiot. (Il fronça les sourcils.) Je peux toujours t'appeler comme ça au moins ?

-Normalement non mais…

Il la coupa aussitôt pour poser sa main froide au sommet de son crâne.

-On n'est pas obligés de tout changer, non ? Cette partie-là était plutôt bien.

-Mais on n'est plus… plus…

-Tu veux qu'on discute psychologie peut-être ? C'est pas mon domaine de prédilection tu t'en doutes mais je veux bien essayer de ne pas t'embarrasser avec des détails du passé. Honnêtement je regrette la totalité de mes paroles et de mes actions. Je voudrai que tout le monde puisse me pardonner ces écarts de conduite sauf que c'est pas si facile… Déjà éclaircissons un point parce que ça me semble important : je ne te considère pas du tout comme de la _ferraille_ , je te le jure, ni un mauvais leader. Tu n'étais juste pas préparée à toutes les éventualités et c'est entièrement ma faute ! Je t'ai pas soutenue comme il fallait sous prétexte que c'était au compte de la Marine. J'ai conscience de t'avoir laissée tomber, et Sacha aussi.

Il prit une grande inspiration et souffla par le nez. C'était dur pour lui de l'admettre.

-Mais je suis dans cet état-là, et il y a vraiment rien que je puisse faire pour remonter dans ton estime maintenant alors laisse-moi juste faire de mon mieux pour te traiter correctement. Ne me rejette pas et ne me dis pas que j'ai aucune chance, ok ? Je peux vraiment rattraper le coup Moineau. A la moindre erreur de ma part t'as le droit de me botter le cul, mais donne-moi au moins une chance avant !

Sa main qui jusqu'alors caressait distraitement la chevelure brune dans son discours revint se poser sur sa cuisse. Il fronça les sourcils, inquiété par le silence de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se pinçait les lèvres d'un air gêné comme si elle pesait le pour et le contre, avant de finalement tirer un sourire d'excuse.

-C'est gentil.

Il arqua un sourcil. _C'est gentil ? C'est tout ce qu'elle trouve à dire ?_ Law poussa malgré lui un grognement agacé.

-Je doute pas de ta culpabilité, ni de tes capacités ! poursuivit la cyborg. Évidemment que t'es capable de mieux faire, mais c'est pas tellement ce que je te demande qui est important. Je vois pas l'intérêt de retenter l'expérience si je me sens pas prête à le revivre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Il y a que je veux être ta nakama et rien de plus !

Cette réponse sonna telle une gifle en pleine figure.

-Quoi ? Tu…

-C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour l'instant ! Comme j'ai dit je veux que tu me traites comme ta partenaire. Appelle-moi petit chiot si ça te chante, mais ça signifiera plus rien à mes yeux…

-T'es pas sérieuse ?! s'écria-t-il en saisissant son poignet. Je pensai que c'était que temporaire !

-J'en sais rien ok ? Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non, je sais pas !

Il serra les dents, confus, en colère, exaspéré par toutes ces questions qui restaient sans réponse, pire, par son regard désolé. Elle sembla vouloir le consoler d'une petite pression à l'épaule mais s'arrêta tout juste avant de le toucher et se leva, en fin de compte.

-Repose-toi et oublie pas de prendre tes médicaments. Je repasserai te voir.

Ses mots entraient dans une oreille et sortaient par l'autre. Il s'en fichait pas mal de ce qu'elle disait mais la voir claquer la porte après ça lui était insupportable ! Comment pouvait-elle ? osait-elle ? Sans même avoir la décence de s'expliquer un peu ! Certes il était mal placé pour critiquer son comportement mais ça restait frustrant ! Elle n'avait pas à être si dure… si ?

Les boîtes de pilules qu'elle lui avait données s'écrasèrent contre le mur. Il en avait vraiment assez de se faire rejeter. Comment est-ce qu'elle avait fait, elle, pour ne rien dire alors qu'il l'avait quittée sans le moindre respect ? C'était presque à croire qu'elle était devenue plus mature que lui, mais bien sûr ça n'avait rien à voir, elle le vivait pour la première fois. Mais quelque part lui aussi. Dire « adieu » à une femme plutôt jolie, pas trop ennuyante, qui vous a juste fait passer un bon moment n'est qu'une piqûre de moustique comparé à ce vide lunaire dans sa tête depuis sa séparation avec Moineau. Même s'il se promettait de ne plus s'amuser de ses faiblesses il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui en vouloir.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans l'après-midi les bras chargés d'un plateau de nourriture il comprit qu'elle culpabilisait. Sinon pourquoi toutes ces petites attentions ? Le chirurgien s'assit en tailleur pour lui laisser plus de place. Elle semblait éviter son regard en posant son plateau entre eux.

-T'as dormi ?

-Nan.

-T'aurais dû.

Débat stérile. Il baissa les yeux à son tour. Rien de tout ça n'avait l'air appétissant.

-J'ai pas faim là.

-T'as surtout pas envie de me voir.

-Je respecte ton choix…

-Hé. Je reconnais très bien cette tête Law ! Ne le prends pas comme ça s'il te plaît. J'ai jamais dit que c'était définitif.

-Mais pas que j'avais mes chances ! rétorqua-t-il en mimant une grimace boudeuse.

-Tu m'en voudrais encore plus si je te donnai de faux espoirs.

-Peut-être ! Ou peut-être que je te demande juste d'être honnête !

-Je vois pas ce que je peux faire de plus pour toi. Désolé.

-Tu ne m'aimes plus, c'est ça ?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules. Pendant un moment elle avait bien cru qu'il allait se mettre à faire toute une scène mais ça devenait presque innocent. Le ton peiné qu'il avait pris l'attendrit un peu. Elle se pencha en avant, esquissa un sourire enfantin.

-A ton avis ?

-Pff… C'est trop facile d'esquiver comme ça !

-T'en sais quelque chose, hein. (Elle caressa délicatement sa joue droite encore un peu marquée par ses gifles.) Bien sûr que je t'aime.

-Dans quel sens ? Si c'est comme nakama j'en ai rien à f…

-Law. Arrête ça s'il te plaît. Tout ce que je dis c'est qu'on doit faire une pause.

Elle ne se cacha pas un soupir soulagé lorsqu'il sembla se calmer. Elle songea à la manière dont elle le lui avait annoncé en premier lieu ce matin, et à sa réaction – elle avait voulu être froide avec lui pour qu'il s'y fasse rapidement mais elle avait oublié qu'il tolérait mal ce genre de méthode un peu hypocrite. Enfin, quand ça le visait.

La cyborg glissa ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage. Son sourire s'agrandit.

-Je sais bien que ça te suffit pas mais essayons ! E-Et puis… ajouta-t-elle en rougissant, ça veut aussi dire que t'as plus aucunes obligations envers moi, donc fais juste ce que tu veux si t'as pas envie d'attendre. Même si ça m'énerve je t'en empêcherai pas.

-T'es quel genre de baka pour m'autoriser à te tromper ? grinça-t-il.

-J-J'essaie juste d'être raisonnable !

-Ne me parle pas comme si j'étais un animal, crétine. Ça je le savais déjà que je baisai avec qui je voulais !

-Ah ouais ? Bah très bien alors ! Bouffe ça et démerde-toi !

Contre toute attente le capitaine pirate se mit à pouffer avant de rire franchement, saisir ces deux mains opposées et embrasser celle de métal – sa préférée. Les rougeurs sur ses pommettes rondes s'intensifièrent. Elle eut un mouvement de recul.

-J'ai dit…

-J'ai bien compris Krys-ya. On couchera pas ensemble.

-On s'embrassera pas non plus !

Il fit la moue.

-Mais de temps en temps, c'est pas dramatique…

-Reste sérieux !

-Je suis très sérieux ! Une ou deux fois par jour, ça passe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans le terme « professionnel » ?

-Je veux juste m'assurer moi aussi de pas te perdre.

Il posa son menton au creux de sa paume et piqua quelques haricots verts dans son plateau. Le goût n'était pas terrible mais il y reconnut la cuisine de la cyborg – un peu mauvaise, cependant pleine d'efforts. Ses phalanges métalliques vinrent d'ailleurs se mêler à ses mèches en bataille, qu'elle caressa pleine de délicatesse comme si elle craignait de le briser. Le chirurgien ne dit rien. Il se contenta de répondre à ses touchers par de brefs sourires tout en se forçant à en avaler autant que possible pour lui faire plaisir mais dès qu'elle retira sa main il eut un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale. Sa fourchette retomba assez lourdement sur ses légumes. Il écarta le plateau d'une traite pour avoir plus d'espace et se pencha aussitôt en avant la prendre dans ses bras. La jeune fille se crispa contre lui, mine de rien encore effrayée par son récent comportement agressif, puis se détendit un peu jusqu'à finalement lui rendre son étreinte.

-T'as pas à faire tout ça pour moi Krys-ya, lui chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

-Les nakamas s'entraident c'est normal. Et puis on forme une équipe, comme avant !

-On était plutôt chaotiques si tu te souviens bien…

-C'était mes plus beaux souvenirs chez les Heart, avoua-t-elle en se pinçant les lèvres.

-Ah bon ?

-Ouais. Même si on n'était jamais d'accords ça t'était bien égal. Tu m'imposais pas tous tes choix et c'était mieux comme ça.

Il souffla doucement. Ses doigts froids trouvèrent un refuge chaleureux contre sa nuque tatouée. Il remonta, s'immisça entre ses mèches brunes, puis finalement redescendit sur son cou tout chaud. Ses gestes semblaient traduire une énième excuse et c'était le cas. La joue de la cyborg était pressée contre son torse nu. C'était une sensation agréable même si cette étreinte avait un goût de désespoir comme s'ils craignaient que ça soit la dernière fois. Il se demandait d'ailleurs si en tant que capitaine et commandante elle l'autoriserait encore à ce genre de démonstrations affectives. Cette crainte silencieuse l'obligea à la serrer plus fort. Bon sang ce qu'il crevait d'envie de la toucher ! Ses doigts le démangeaient de se glisser sous ces vêtements gênants qui empêchaient toute chaleur corporelle de circuler entre leur poitrine ! Alors qu'il se plaignait mentalement de cette séparation ennuyeuse un courant électrique parcourait ses veines et, lorsqu'il atteint son cerveau, il eut un brusque sursaut. Un sentiment de plénitude le gagna tout à coup. Il était… moins énervé contre elle. Presque reconnaissant. La jeune fille se recula et lui lança un sourire innocent. Il comprit que c'était encore son contrôle de l'esprit qui était à l'œuvre.

-Interdiction d'influencer l'autre ! répliqua-t-il mâchoires serrées même s'il n'était pas du tout en colère pour ça.

-Gomen ! Je voulais juste que tu te sentes un peu mieux…

-Mouais. Tu peux continuer si t'as envie. C'est pas si terrible.

-En fait t'aimes bien.

-J'ai pas dit ça !

-Ta tête parle pour toi.

-Miss je-sais-tout va voir ailleurs t'es gonflante !

-Oh maintenant c'est moi qui… hé !

Il venait de la bousculer à quatre pattes et se penchait mordiller ses oreilles. Sentir à nouveau sa chair se tordre sous ses dents pendant qu'elle riait aux éclats le fit malgré lui esquisser un large sourire. Tous ses souvenirs de petit chiot revenaient à la hâte comme pour l'encourager à rétablir cette confiance qui les liait, mais une main métallique bloquait la sienne. Le sourire de Moineau s'était subitement refermé lorsqu'il avait cherché à la renverser sur le dos. Elle le fixait désormais d'un œil interrogateur et à la fois dépité. Il se laissa tomber sur les fesses, vaguement déçu, mais avec une folle envie de revenir à l'assaut et ne surtout pas l'écouter ! Se faire rejeter comme ça c'était trop frustrant.

-J'allais pas t'embrasser ! se justifia-t-il.

-Pardon Law… C'est juste que… Je me sens pas encore très bien vis-à-vis de toi.

-Tu me fais pas confiance ?

-Honnêtement nan. Pas tant que ça. Ce que t'es capable de faire… ça me reste un peu en travers de la gorge. Voilà pourquoi je tiens vraiment à ce que ça soit purement professionnel.

Le chirurgien souffla. Il avait beau essayer de se persuader qu'il y avait un autre moyen ou chercher une brèche dans ses convictions la cyborg ne semblait pas prête à lui céder. Il dut finir par l'accepter. Le coin de sa lèvre remonta un peu : il restait malgré tout fier du bout de chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru ensemble. Son poing croisa la prothèse d'acier au cours d'une étreinte solennelle de deux leaders, mais son regard ne trahissait pas ses réelles ambitions. Ce serait mal le connaître !


	43. Nergal : the deathly pale aristocrat

**Hey~**

Merci beaucoup à Ai-neha, Ic'ilver, et Larien Faelivrin pour leurs reviews !

Fufufu... Vous avez vraiment cru qu'ils étaient en voie de réconciliation ? x) Vous n'aviez pas tout à fait tort ! Mais avec ce petit OC que je rajoute ce sera bien plus compliqué que ça ! Au prochain chapitre je mettrai d'ailleurs Sylver et son histoire un peu plus en avant parce que malheureusement on n'en sait pas assez sur la vie de mon petit loup x3

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire à la fin :)**

* * *

 **Nergal : the deathly pale aristocrat**

* * *

La cyborg ne cessait de jouer sur son interface audio entre les coups de feu trop puissants pour ses oreilles et les directives du chirurgien qui s'improvisait instructeur. Ce dernier avait beau se battre au sabre ses compétences en tir étaient loin d'être médiocres, même si ce n'était pas vraiment ce genre de cours dont elle avait besoin – l'acuité visuelle de son œil en titane était très développée, en plus d'un viseur qui lui donnait la trajectoire à suivre. Le seul inconvénient restait son bras qui lui ne se coordonnait pas forcément à sa cible. Moineau rechargea son blaster en billes absorbantes (Sylver lui avait fait tout un discours pour l'interdire d'utiliser de vraies balles.) et en pointa le canon sur une bouteille maintenue en suspension par le fruit du démon de Law.

-Tiens tes repères.

-Facile à dire !

L'objet se mit à virevolter dans les airs. Elle dut se concentrer un peu plus pour que son système parvienne à cibler la bouteille et suivre chacun de ses mouvements.

-Plus vite.

Il acquiesça. Cette fois sa proie d'échauffement ne faisait pas que tournoyer sans but. Elle s'approchait, s'écartait, s'enfuyait comme si elle était dotée de vie et enfin se jetait sur elle. Lorsque la petite bouteille lui fonça dessus Krys ne put s'empêcher de tendre la jambe en l'air et d'y mettre un coup de pied, la brisant ainsi en morceaux au détriment de celui qui la contrôlait. Il souffla et croisa les bas sur sa poitrine.

-Miss pourquoi je pers mon temps à t'enseigner comment on tient un flingue si t'es pas fichue de l'utiliser !

-Je sais très bien m'en servir ! C'est juste que je suis pas encore habituée à mon œil gauche !

-Tss… Franchement, tu pourrais faire un petit effort ! C'est la dixième fois que tu l'éclates !

-Et alors ? Tout le monde peut se tromper !

-Dix fois la même erreur j'ai plutôt l'impression que tu te fous de ma gueule !

-Exactement ! Je te fais tourner en bourrique et puis je me fous de ta gueule !

Alors qu'ils continuaient de se crier dessus tels des enfants sans aucun jugement propre une troisième voix se dégagea de leur cacophonie sourde.

-Quoi encore ?! crièrent-il de concert.

Les oreilles du loup s'aplatirent un peu contre son crâne face à cette soudaine agressivité. Il soupira, bien content de ne pas être mêlé à leurs engueulades puériles.

-Calmez-vous tous les deux. On vous entend depuis le sous-marin.

-Mais Sylver c'est lui !

-Comment ça c'est de ma faute ?! rétorqua le capitaine outré. Facile de te plaindre Krys-ya mais en attendant c'est pas moi qui vise à côté !

-Tu parleras moins quand je t'aurais mis mon poing dans la gueule sale crétin prétentieux !

Le mink tapa dans ses mains pour attirer leur attention.

-Arrêtez un peu de vous chamailler !

-Grrr… fit Moineau en serrant les dents, bras croisés.

-C'était juste un problème de communication, et d'inattention, ajouta Law.

Sylver haussa nonchalamment les épaules. Il s'occuperait de leurs soi-disant problèmes une autre fois, se dit-il, avant de leur tendre un escargophone.

-Votre second m'a demandé de vous le donner. Si jamais ça tourne mal vous n'avez qu'à l'utiliser. Sois prudente Krys, on n'en sait pas beaucoup sur cette île.

-Je garde un œil sur elle, marmonna le pirate.

-C'est justement ce qui m'inquiète.

Il ne releva pas la provoc malgré ce sourire malicieux qui habillait les babines grises et le regard approbateur de la cyborg. Cette dernière s'empressa de fourrer le petit escargot dans sa besace et de le pousser devant, criant au loup qu'ils ne seraient pas longs. Il se laissa traîner sans protester. Ces derniers jours leurs conversations se limitaient soit à celle d'un patient, lui, et de son docteur débutant, soit à celle d'un instructeur et de son élève. Mais il espérait bien profiter de cette virée en reconnaissance sur leur point de ravitaillement avant Yellow Moon qui s'avérait être une île ordinaire de commerce pour élever un peu le débat.

L'ex-commandante progressait avec une étonnante rapidité dans les bois, son blaster caché dans les pans de sa longue cape. Ses pas étaient calculés, efficaces, si bien que sa démarche était silencieuse tandis que la sienne faisait craquer les feuilles mortes. Il accéléra un peu le pas pour la rattraper. Un petit coup d'épaule lui fit lever les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Pas la peine d'être si tendue Krys-ya ! On n'est pas en mission spéciale de la Marine tu sais !

-C'est pas drôle…

-Tu te tracasses pour rien.

-Tu dis ça mais on a vu la même chose. Ces usines…

En effet avant même qu'il ne cache le sous-marin sur une côté vide depuis le pont ils avaient pu observer de gigantesque tours se dresser depuis le coeur de l'île, crachant leur fumée grisâtre dans le ciel. Il acquiesça.

-Ouais. C'est bien pour ça que je t'ai faite m'accompagner. On va avoir besoin de ton « superbe » œil miss !

-Oh, fit-elle à moitié surprise. Normalement tu me dirais de rester tranquille et ne pas chercher à savoir ce que c'est.

-C'est pas faux, petit chiot ! Mais il se trouve que ça m'intéresse autant que toi. Je te rappelle qu'on dans le Nouveau Monde et qu'ici les infos sont cruciales pour survivre, alors on va enquêter un peu là-dessus.

La jeune fille jusqu'alors un peu froide et fermée lui lança un sourire radieux, des étoiles plein les yeux comme une gamine de huit ans. Elle prit ses mains entre les siennes.

-Plus vite ! On a tant de choses à voir !

-Quoi ?

-Allez ! cria-t-elle en partant au trot.

-Moineau ne t'écarte pas !

-Suis-moi crétin !

-C'est quoi ce ton insolent ?!

Il s'élança à son tour malgré lui gagné par son stupide enthousiasme. La cyborg tenait fort son poignet dans sa course et se retournait de temps à autre pour lui sourire. Quant à lui il préférait ne pas dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.

Ça, c'était bien la fille qu'il avait connue. C'était ce à quoi ressemblait sa personnalité sans médicaments pour interférer. Tantôt triste, tantôt joyeuse. Moineau était une panoplie de couleurs de la plus froide à la plus chaude que peu de gens comprenaient. Mais il était de ce petit pourcentage et il en était fier.

La forêt ne tarda pas à se faire un labyrinthe de troncs serrés derrière leur dos tandis qu'ils rejoignaient lentement les rues en marge, puis les petits quartiers d'habitation, et enfin les grandes allées marchandes pleines de monde, main dans la main. Était-ce un jour de fête ? De grands ballons rouges s'élevaient dans le ciel. Elle les fixait, émerveillée, et souriait inconsciemment à ceux qui les lançait. Son regard se perdait partout dans la foule : il y avait tant à voir ! Elle était particulièrement fascinée par les danseuses de rue qui malgré le brouhaha arrivaient à s'attirer toute une foule autour d'elles. Le chirurgien soupira, las de ses enfantillages, puis consentit à la laisser grimper sur ses épaules, qu'elle puisse mieux les regarder. La grâce dans leurs gestes la laissait sans voix. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur leurs courbes hallucinantes qui durant leurs pirouettes et roulements de bassin faisaient tinter les piécettes de leurs costumes.

-Moineau ?

Celle-ci était trop obnubilée par les saltimbanques pour entendre autre chose que leur musique. Il exerça une petite pression sur ses cuisses. Elle sortit de sa contemplation avec une moue boudeuse qui l'accusait d'avoir gâché le spectacle mais pour sa défense il pointa du doigt toutes les autres allées en fête qu'il leur restait à voir. Elle se mit alors à battre des jambes contre sa poitrine. En dépit de cette excitation toute niaise la brune était extrêmement attentive au mouvement des foules du haut de son perchoir. Elle surveillait les gens, bien sûr, mais encore plus ces hommes en noir, leur fusil à l'épaule. Peut-être de simples gardes nationaux. Et même si aucun des deux n'en parlait Moineau les avait dans le collimateur et aidait le chirurgien à les éviter par des petits coups qui mine de rien orientaient sa direction.

Tout à coup elle tapota sa casquette, lui donnant l'ordre implicite de s'arrêter. Elle serra ses larges épaules et s'en servit pour atterrir agilement sur les pavés. Devant eux se dressait une petite boutique pour enfants. Il avait déjà un sourire en coin, pensant qu'elle allait lui faire un caprice jusqu'à comprendre ce qui l'intéressait tant. Sa prothèse gauche avançait lentement vers la vitrine, toute tremblante comme si elle crevait de peur. Quand ses doigts d'acier rencontrèrent enfin la vitre elle eut un brusque sursaut. Une jolie poupée de bois dans sa robe à froufrous blancs semblait la regarder yeux dans les yeux. Des fils partaient de ses membres et se terminaient au plafond. Sans ça ce petit pantin se serait écroulé, tout comme elle avait envie de se laisser tomber devant cette chose « abominable ». Son visage se crispait de dégoût tandis que le capitaine pirate posait une main compatissante au sommet de son crâne.

-C'est terminé Moineau, chuchota-t-il.

-Ce qu'il m'a fait, je sais qu'il te l'a fait aussi… Je me sens bête d'avoir cru tout ce qu'il disait ! Pour être honnête j'avais fini par bien l'aimer. Je pensai qu'il me comprenait, et qu'avec lui je serai une meilleure personne.

-Il ment sans arrêt.

-Tu te trompes ! répliqua-t-elle en fixant toujours la petite poupée. Quand tu as dit qu'il avait une affection particulière pour moi t'avais pas tort. Doffy… me traitait comme un animal de compagnie, tu sais, mais il me laissait toujours voir une lueur d'espoir de temps en temps pour pas que je ne devienne trop docile. Il voulait que son jeu dure et il n'avait pas l'intention de me libérer à la base. Je te l'ai pas dit mais j'ai encore une dette envers lui.

-Tu t'en es sortie seule Krys-ya, il n'a rien à voir avec…

-Ça ne me plaît pas plus qu'à toi mais il m'a vraiment sauvé la vie. (Sa deuxième main vint se coller contre la vitre.) Le jour où on le reverra, parce que c'est sûr qu'on sera amenés à le revoir, je voudrais que tu me promettes une chose : laisse-moi lui parler.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il eut un mouvement de recul, choqué par sa demande.

-Qu… Pourquoi tu voudrais lui parler ?! fit-il d'une voix plus indignée qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

-Tu vas trouver ça bizarre, j'ai encore envie de savoir ce qu'il avait derrière la tête quand il m'a intégrée à sa famille.

-Hm, comme tu voudras…

Il était un peu réticent mais ne le lui fit pas savoir. Doflamingo était un vrai taré pourtant ça ne l'avait même pas étonné qu'il porte un intérêt tout particulier à Moineau. Cette dernière lui ressemblait dans un sens, mais plus fragile psychologiquement, il avait donc pu la manipuler à sa guise en brandissant des fils de marionnettiste comme ceux derrière la vitrine. Une des facettes actuelles de la jeune fille se trouvait être son œuvre et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse y faire, d'ailleurs il n'avait aucun intérêt à la changer.

Celle-ci eut tout à coup un spasme. Son poing métallique se resserrait sur le blaster qu'elle cachait contre sa cape tandis que ses cercles orange de ciblage s'agitaient tout autour. Elle repérait plusieurs formes immobiles au bout de chaque intersection, cachées derrière les bâtiments. Krys plissa les paupières, un peu inquiète.

-On devrait y aller… chuchota-t-elle.

-Viens. On va passer par le toit.

Il la traîna dans une petite ruelle adjacente loin des festivités locales et la fit grimper sur un caisson pour l'aider à atteindre le haut des boutiques. Une bourrasque inattendue la fit chavirer mais lorsque la brise fut passée et qu'elle rouvrit les yeux son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. D'ici la vue était encore plus merveilleuse que depuis les épaules du chirurgien ! Elle arrivait même à distinguer ces danseuses exotiques dans la foule d'admirateurs. Malheureusement sa contemplation se finit la tête plaquée contre les tuiles. Elle lâcha un grognement mécontent mais obéit aux signes de son « coéquipier » et rampa ainsi de l'autre côté avant de se laisser doucement glisser vers le bas. Ces hommes qui semblaient vouloir les traquer n'étaient plus dans son viseur néanmoins elle restait sur ses gardes.

La cyborg avançait la mine boudeuse, déçue de ne déjà plus pouvoir s'aventurer librement au milieu du labyrinthe coloré. Ses bottes traînaient mollement sur le sol, si bien que le pirate se retournait toutes les trente secondes, agacé de l'attendre. Il saisit son bras.

-On y retournera, d'accord ? Là c'est trop dangereux.

-Je crois pas qu'ils nous cherchaient… grommela-t-elle.

-On sait jamais. Je te rappelle que tu es portée disparue et que je suis ton kidnappeur alors on va certainement pas courir le risque !

-Ils s'en foutent pas mal de ma disparition. Je parie qu'ils ont pas cherché bien loin pour me retrouver…

-La Marine. Mais Doflamingo, ne crois pas qu'il ait pris ça à la rigolade.

Elle eut un sentiment de malaise.

-Parlons plus de lui…

-C'est juste la vérité Moineau. Même si Sacha t'a dit qu'un autre cobaye prenait ta place ça ne veut absolument pas dire qu'il a accepté ta disparition. Tu n'imagines vraiment pas l'importance qu'il accorde à…

-Ça suffit ! s'écria-t-elle en dépit de son expression insensible. Je le connais… autant que toi.

Par-dessus tout elle aurait détesté qu'il finisse sa phrase, qu'il prétende connaître « l'importance qu'accorde Doffy à ses jouets ». Ça il n'en savait rien ! L'idée que sa laisse et son collier l'attendent au pied du lit gigantesque du flamant l'horripilait. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour tout oublier du frottement du cuir contre son cou et cette sensation d'étouffer chaque fois qu'il tirait sa chaîne pour la faire venir plus proche de lui. _Toujours plus proche_. Et elle avait beau obéir, désobéir, ne rien dire, le résultat était le même.

Law ne rajouta rien après ça mais lorsqu'il serra son poignet elle était convaincue qu'il comprenait son trouble, à défaut de n'avoir jamais eu les détails de ses mésaventures. Elle trouva un certain réconfort appuyée contre son bras même si ce fut de courte durée. La capitaine et l'ex-commandante dans un mouvement commun s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et s'élancèrent à la poursuite des hommes qu'ils venaient d'apercevoir passer dans l'ombre de la ruelle d'en face, transportant chacun une caisse en bois. Le noiraud avait beau être rapide elle n'était pas loin derrière. La cyborg tapotait nerveusement sa tempe dans sa course, un peu effrayée à l'idée que son œil en titane les perde de vue. Les chiffres qui les séparaient défilaient à toute vitesse dans le coin droit de son affichage visuel. _Plus que dix mètres._ A l'agitation soudaine des cercles orangés elle devina qu'ils avaient conscience d'être poursuivis. Krys se sépara du chirurgien en prenant l'allée de pavées qui montait en pente. Celle-ci donnait effectivement une vue d'ensemble sur les autres petites rues et ainsi elle retrouva leurs deux hommes et cette mystérieuse cargaison qu'ils semblaient protéger avec grande précaution. Elle rebroussa chemin juste de sorte à avoir assez d'élan pour se jeter dans le vide et piqua un sprint. Ses bottes se décollèrent du rebord avec légèreté. Elle effectua une pirouette légère dans les airs avant d'atterrir accroupie, stoppant nette la fuite de ses proies qui n'osèrent pas aller plus loin face au double canon de son blaster. Le capitaine pirate déboula juste derrière eux son nodachi à la main, resserrant ainsi l'enclos invisible autour du bétail effrayé. Il esquissa un sourire malicieux.

-Tu veux jeter un œil petit chiot ?

-Avec plaisir !

Elle s'approcha d'une démarche féline de leurs deux fugitifs aux yeux tout écarquillés d'étonnement, mimant le sourire de son coéquipier. L'homme avait si peur sous sa casquette d'employé qu'il suivit du regard le mouvement de son pistolet jusqu'à sa tempe.

-Pour qui vous travaillez ?

-N… er…

-Ner ? Articule, chuchota-t-elle en pressant plus fort son arme à feu.

-Nergal Van Burnhell ! déclara-t-il d'une traite.

-Hm. Ça te dit quelque chose Law ?

-Jamais entendu parler.

Elle haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

-Qui est ce Nergal ?

-Huh ?! gémit l'homme de main.

-Allez, réponds ou tu vas m'obliger à t'éclater la cervelle.

-L-Le Lord Nergal…

-Continue.

-Laisse tomber Krys-ya, coupa le chirurgien.

Il se glissa agilement à ses côtés, une main dans la poche l'autre sur son épée d'un air confiant.

-On a juste besoin de voir ce qu'il y a là-dedans, lança-t-il en indiquant les caisses du menton. Ouvrez-les.

Ils déglutirent de concert mais obéirent néanmoins. Le sourire sanguinaire du pirate et la mine faussement gentille de la cyborg ne leur laissaient pas vraiment le choix de toute façon. Ces deux derniers se jetaient des regards complices. Lorsque les couvercles en bois de ces grosses boîtes tombèrent leur surprise fut telle qu'ils lâchèrent chacun un grognement exaspéré avant de se jeter la faute dessus. La caisse contenait des packs de bonbons colorés.

-Tu nous as fait courir pour des sucreries ! Nan mais t'es pas sérieuse ?!

-Quoi ? C'est toi qui prétendais qu'y avait un truc louche ici !

-Tu pouvais pas juste me demander de te trouver tes bonbons à l'orange adorés ? Avoue-le ! C'était ça que tu cherchais !

-Crétin comment j'aurais pu savoir que c'était des bonbons là-dedans ?!

-J'en sais rien miss ! Avec tes petits pouvoirs douteux j'imagine !

Une voix inconnue vint tout à coup se mêler au débat. Elle était claire, moqueuse, et extrêmement hautaine.

-Superbe. Des voleurs le jour du festival ! Il ne manquait plus que ça pour gâcher cette journée déjà affreusement débordante de joie…

Ils se retournèrent, alarmés. Alors qu'ils piaillaient comme des enfants deux groupes d'hommes en uniforme noir, des soldats visiblement, avaient bloqué les seules échappatoires. Law eut beau examiner chaque infime possibilité ils étaient pris au piège et la personne qui se tenait droit devant eux ne semblait pas prête à les laisser filer en douce. Son apparence quant à elle avait rendu Moineau muette. Elle n'arrivait plus à décrocher son regard de sa peau cadavérique, grisâtre comme s'il n'avait pas connu le soleil depuis des décennies malgré le temps radieux, et pourtant il était d'une beauté stupéfiante. Sa bouche pâle était légèrement incurvée tandis que son nez témoignait de ses bons gènes, avec une minuscule bosse sur l'arrête qui ne le rendait que plus intimidant encore dans sa tunique richement décorée en fils d'argent. Quant à ses cheveux ils étaient d'un noir aussi profond qu'une nuit sans Lune, et ébouriffés d'un air moins stricte que ce qu'il laissait paraître sur son faciès. Le contraste avec les paillettes d'or de ses yeux fins était énorme mais lui conférait un charme indéniable, si bien qu'elle ne réussit à se défaire de son magnétisme qu'en prenant conscience de la grimace dédaigneuse qu'il leur adressait.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre la gravité de la situation ! clama-t-il d'un ton presque théâtral. Les employés que vous venez d'agresser sont mes employés, et ces cargaisons, m'appartiennent. Je ne tolère pas ce genre de comportement.

Elle pressa fort la paume du noiraud. _On devrait se battre ?_ Il répondit un faible soupir. Ça voulait probablement dire que se défendre serait suffisant. Mais alors que l'étau d'hommes se resserrait autour d'eux Moineau eut une tout autre idée. Elle abaissa son blaster qui jusqu'alors était pointé entre les deux yeux du mystérieux étranger.

-C'était un malentendu ! On avait pas l'intention de voler quoi que ce soit !

-Et qu'est-ce qui me le prouve, lady ? rétorqua-t-il avec une moue curieuse.

-Vous n'avez que notre parole !

Le coude du chirurgien se perdit entre ses côtes mais elle ne se tut pas pour autant et son audace sembla beaucoup plaire à leur interlocuteur.

-Et puis pourquoi on volerait des bonbons ? D'après votre tenue je devine qu'il y a des trésors plus importants ici…

-Perspicace, lady. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que vous avez été très impolis envers moi. (Son sourire s'agrandit sur ses joues creuses.) J'aurais tiré un immense plaisir à vous faire exécuter, cependant…

-Oï. On se tire Moineau.

Le rookie la saisit sans prévenir par les épaules et se retourna. Les soldats leur barraient toujours la route. Tout ça pour des caisses de friandises ? Franchement, il y avait autre chose derrière et il ne se cachait pas l'envie de le découvrir, mais un profond dégoût s'y opposait. Même de dos la jeune fille trouvait le moyen d'observer le noble par-dessus son épaule. Elle était complètement hypnotisée par cette moue énervée qui tordait sa lèvre, puis sembla se résoudre à lâcher la quête de ses yeux dorés. Son poing d'acier s'enfonçait dans le ventre d'un garde qui bloquait le chemin tandis que le pirate découpait les autres sous sa _room_. Des bras et des jambes en rondelles s'écrasèrent sur les pavés. Il posa un regard noir sur l'aristocrate souriant à l'abri derrière ses hommes de main. Son petit air suffisant avait le don de l'énerver.

-Hmm… fit-il penseur. Monsieur Trafalgar je présume, et lady, ce sera un plaisir de vous revoir ce soir.

-Ce soir ? s'écria la cyborg.

-C'est un jour de fête ! On peut bien passer l'éponge pour cette fois j'imagine, et sans mentir, parce que lady me semble être d'une amusante compagnie. Je suis certain que la réception que j'organise au château sera à votre goût. Alors, je vous dis à ce soir. Et si monsieur ne se présente pas qui sait si un petit appel au gouvernement ne le fera pas changer d'avis !

Elle écarquilla les yeux, si surprise par son insolence vis-à-vis de l'homme qui venait de décimer ses soldats. Celui-ci semblait tout autant étonné. Il savait les nobles prétentieux, pas suicidaires. Moineau lui broya le poignet avant qu'il ne s'avance pour lancer une réplique cinglante au Lord. Elle répondit à son invitation distinguée par un hochement de tête maladroit et traîna de force le rookie enragé derrière elle comme on traînerait un gamin turbulent. Il se débattait vainement contre sa poigne métallique, mais plus par petite crise de colère que réelle envie de s'échapper.

-Nan mais t'as vu ça ?! cracha-t-il. Il nous a pris pour des putains de voleur !

-C'est un peu ce qu'on était en train de faire…

-Il m'a insulté !

-T'as pas été très poli non plus.

-Qu… Tu prends la défense de ce petit bourge !

-Je dis juste qu'on est en tort et qu'il a été plutôt sympa de nous laisser partir. Regarde, il nous a même invités à une soirée.

-Putain t'es aveugle ? A ton avis pourquoi un noble inviterait de « vulgaires » pirates dans sa sublime demeure ? dit-il avec une grimace de dégoût.

-Tu peux arrêter avec tes préjugés…

-C'est la réalité miss ! Et j'ai pas envie d'aller là-bas pour être une bête de foire !

-Ok. On demandera l'avis de Sylver.

Elle souffla, lui aussi. Mais contre toute attente ce n'était pas tant aux réflexions du capitaine qu'elle songeait. Son coeur se serrait dans sa poitrine tandis qu'ils rebroussaient chemin jusqu'au sous-marin. Elle était profondément mal à l'aise et se demandait sans arrêt si Law s'en était rendu compte, ou pire si ces prunelles d'or fondu avaient capté toute l'attention qu'elle leur portait plus tôt. Le noble aux allures macabres l'avait littéralement envoûtée.

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent le submersible jaune poussin une bonne partie de l'équipage les attendait sur le pont, tout curieux d'entendre leurs aventures – ou mésaventures – dont le loup. Celui-ci les prit à part. Il croisa les bras sur sa fidèle blouse blanche.

-Qu'est-ce que ça a donné ?

-Plutôt amusant, mentit Trafalgar. On a trouvé un trafic.

La jeune fille arqua un sourcil. Une caisse de sucreries, elle n'appellerait pas tellement ça un trafic, mais apparemment il valait mieux embellir les faits. Au moins pour sauver son stupide ego. Elle en rajouta une couche.

-On a rencontré quelques difficultés mais Law a été si courageux…

-Et toi Moineau, fit-il avec un sourire mi-menaçant mi-admiratif, sans ton aide on aurait bien pu perdre leur trace. Je te suis tellement reconnaissant !

-Et puis n'oublie que tu as été si doué en négociations !

-Et toi si fidèle alors qu'il te faisait les yeux doux !

-Enfin c'est normal, jamais je ne regarderai un autre homme que toi !

-Surtout pas une espèce de cadavre aux yeux jaunes !

-Cela va de soi !

Le mink arborait une moue déconcertée qui se creusait au fur et à mesure que le ton montait en hypocrisie. C'en était presque drôle. En revanche il se demandait bien qui était ce fameux « cadavre ».

-Nergal Van Burnhell ! articula le pirate en crachant presque sur les syllabes, en prime un regard noir vers la cyborg qui elle ne semblait pas retenir beaucoup de haine pour ce nom.

-Il nous a gentiment invités à sa réception.

-Après nous avoir menacés !

-Je te le répète on était les premiers à être hostiles.

-Franchement regardez un peu ça Sylver ! Miss Moineau qui se fait charmer en un clin d'œil, si c'est pas ré-pu-gnant ! Tu crois vraiment que sa petite altesse s'intéresse à toi ? T'es qu'une distraction à ses yeux !

-La ferme. Moi j'irai là-bas ce soir.

-Certainement pas !

Son refus la fit grimacer de colère. Elle serra instinctivement la crosse de son pistolet comme chaque fois qu'elle était contrariée, et lui le pommeau de son épée.

-Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi. J'y vais un point c'est tout.

-Viens pas pleurer après !

-T'en fais pas pour ça, partenaire.

Ce dernier mot glissa comme du poison sur sa langue. Les Heart vinrent troubler l'échange électrique entre leurs yeux. Ils se massèrent autour d'eux avec de larges sourires néanmoins un peu forcés comme s'ils cherchaient à détendre l'atmosphère, mais ils ne réussirent qu'à l'envenimer en dépit de leurs bonnes intentions.

-On pourrait peut-être accompagner Krys-chan capitaine ! proposa Shachi.

-C'est pas cool de la laisser seule, renchérit Penguin.

Sylver se racla la gorge, reportant ainsi toute l'attention sur lui.

-Je m'en charge.

-C'est n'importe quoi ! rétorqua sèchement la jeune fille. J'ai pas huit ans je peux très bien y aller toute seule !

-Alors ça jamais, murmura Law. Ne crois pas que je… qu'on va te laisser filer en douce chez ce type bizarre !

-Ben t'as qu'à venir alors. Ou tu préfères qu'il passe un petit appel chez la Marine ?

-Je me fiche pas mal des menaces d'un fils à papa ! Si je viens c'est pour garder un œil sur toi miss !

-Très bien. T'auras qu'à me regarder danser avec eux, ils sont sûrement plus doués que toi !

-Tss… J'ignorai que t'étais si attachée aux nobles !

Elle mima une grimace. C'était de la pure méchanceté rien que pour lui remémorer ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire aux gens comme elle, et que par conséquent elle ne pouvait juste pas les apprécier. Mais ce n'était pas tant la classe sociale qui l'intéressait, juste l'homme. Une patte réconfortante se posa sur son épaule.

-Il n'y a aucun problème à ce qu'on y aille tous les trois j'imagine, dit le mink.

-Bah comme ça vous pourrez peut-être lui expliquer en chemin la différence entre aristo et pirates !

-Taisez-vous un peu. Moineau n'a pas tout à fait tort, nous pourrions essayer de le rencontrer et voir ce que l'on peut en tirer.

-Croyez-moi Sylver c'est une perte de temps… Elle veut juste aller lui faire des courbettes !

Contre toute attente la jeune fille resta silencieuse. Elle darda un bout de langue, le regard malicieux et provocateur qui fit froncer ses sourcils. Elle avait beau se moquer de sa colère il ne perdait pas non plus une miette de ses sourires en coin. A vrai dire la différence entre véritable intérêt et mise en scène était trop minime pour qu'il se permette de la laisser côtoyer un noble de pacotille. De plus ce n'était pas Sylver qui allait le lui refuser ! Il donnerait sûrement n'importe quoi pour que sa fillette jette son dévolu sur un soi-disant meilleur parti, se disait Law, faisant de lui le seul capable de prouver qu'elle faisait fausse route.

Ses genoux s'étaient ramollis lorsqu'il avait finalement rejoint sa cabine. Tous les entendre bavasser en joie de cette fête ridicule l'insupportait. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de bien là-dedans ? d'extraordinaire ? Rien ! Les nobles n'étaient rien ! Rien que des idiots abasourdis par leurs musiques de « bon goût », aveuglés par l'étincelle de leurs bijoux et trop cupides surtout pour prendre la peine de s'intéresser ne serait-ce qu'à la souffrance de gens comme Moineau, ces derniers rêvant de pénétrer dans leur monde utopique. Les portes de ce prétendu paradis aisé lui étaient offertes sur un plateau d'argent et pour ça il ne pouvait lui en vouloir mais ça ne justifiait aucunement le désir évident qu'elle éprouvait pour l'aristocrate. Au premier coup d'œil son regard d'or l'avait subjuguée, le laissant quant à lui perplexe face à ses chances. Il ne s'imaginait vraiment pas que ça puisse arriver ! Jusqu'alors elle n'avait jamais témoigné un si grand intérêt pour d'autres hommes ! Voir même pour lui… Ce pincement au coeur qu'il avait eu à la voir si éprise d'un étranger le forçait à se demander, bien que ça le fasse grimacer d'y penser, si Nergal ne se rapprochait pas d'un idéal à ses yeux. Au fond il ne savait pas grand-chose des préférences de Moineau mais il lui semblait que le Lord réunissait tous les critères qu'il s'était imaginés. Il serra les mâchoires devant la glace de sa salle de bain.

« En quoi est-il mieux ?! »

Une montagne de doutes s'écrasait sur son reflet. Il avait toujours pensé être à l'image de ses attentes, mais c'était décevant de se rendre compte subitement qu'un autre par sa simple présence pouvait briser toutes ses croyances. Il en voulait terriblement à Nergal. Plus que ça, il avait sincèrement envie de le tuer.


	44. Cressel : the fairy doll

**Hey~**

Merci beaucoup à Ai-neha et Ic'ilver pour leurs reviews !

Ic'ilver : Je lui balancerai bien ma master ball dans la gueule ._."

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire à la fin :)**

* * *

 **Cressel : the fairy doll**

* * *

Son irrépressible envie de meurtre ne se tarit pas à la vue du Lord. La petite foule rassemblée dans le hall posait sa coupe, pleine de vin ou de champagne, pour l'applaudir, alors qu'il n'avait fait qu'apparaître dans ses grands airs au sommet des escaliers de marbre. Les murs sertis de tapisseries et de tableaux magnifiques tremblaient devant l'effervescence qu'avait déclenchée le sourire de Nergal, à croire que chaque geste qu'il esquissait était une source de joie. Le chirurgien croisa négligemment les bras à défaut de les imiter : ces comportements ridicules de phoques de cirque l'exaspéraient sans compter en plus le sourire niais qui étirait la bouche de la cyborg telle une enfant en admiration devant son idole hors d'atteinte. Elle était pendue à ses lèvres tout le long de son discours pompeux pour remercier ses invités, buvant chacune de ses paroles à la paille.

Après ça on leva les verres en l'honneur de l'hôte cadavérique et l'orchestre sur l'estrade à leur gauche put débuter sa délicieuse symphonie. Les archets frottaient les cordes des violons en de douces notes agréables à l'oreille qui accompagnèrent les pas tout aussi délicats d'une créature que personne ne s'attendait à voir apparaître. Les paupières s'ouvraient plus grand sur son passage et les têtes tournaient, bien évidemment. Mais il y avait de quoi !

Ses cheveux étaient de longues vagues tissées en fil d'or qui se terminaient sur ses hanches, couvrant par leur masse la peau de pêche de ses épaules graciles. Partout où se posait son regard ambré des ruisseaux d'étoiles semblaient se répandre tant elle inspirait émerveillement et adoration. Ses doigts fins, vernis, jouaient sur les pans des longues manches de sa robe qu'un bustier orné de dentelle venait rehausser. Elle levait la tête, ni fière ni hautaine, rien qu'un sourire bienveillant fixé à ses belles lèvres rouges. Sa démarche était celle qui sied à une impératrice aimée, mais son expression celle d'une jeune femme ordinaire quoique trop rayonnante pour prétendre se faire minuscule dans sa foule d'admirateurs : tous de pâles beautés face à son visage en coeur d'où se dégageait une chaleur immense. Sa parure et ses bijoux semblaient à peine exister sur sa chair désirable. On n'était obnubilé que par la divinité qui se mouvait avec élégance dans ses drapés et non par ces extravagances de la noblesse. L'attention que lui portait ses semblables ne manqua pas d'attirer la leur.

Alors qu'une telle beauté naturelle était supposée éveiller la jalousie de la gente féminine les dames rougissaient sur son passage et Moineau n'y fit pas exception ! Quant aux hommes le caprice crevait les yeux. Ils avaient sans l'ombre d'un doute très envie d'elle mais elle restait apparemment un fantasme hors de leur portée si bien qu'on ne l'abordait pas. Le chirurgien eut un mouvement de recul en prenant conscience qu'elle se dirigeait droit vers eux. Le sang lui monta aux joues. Il était totalement pris au dépourvu ! Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête mais il savait sûr et certain que cette mystérieuse poupée de porcelaine tout droit sorti d'un rêve n'avait rien à envier au titre de « plus femme du monde » ! Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta son exquise bouche pulpeuse et vermeille s'entrouvrit, prête à les ensorceler de la voix cristalline qu'ils espéraient et qui s'avéra être la sienne.

-Je me permets de me présenter... murmura-t-elle discrète malgré les regards flatteurs qui la couvraient. Mon nom est Cressel. Je suis la sœur de Nergal, que vous avez déjà rencontré je suppose.

Il haussa les sourcils, surpris. Entre ses airs candides, mais à la fois séduisants, et l'arrogance crâne de l'aristocrate cadavéreux il n'y avait pas grand point commun ! Excepté peut-être les paillettes d'or qui bordaient leurs pupilles. Il remua le bout de sa langue dans le vide avant de réussir à parler tant il était estomaqué par cette rencontre.

-T-Trafalgar Law… babilla-t-il encore surpris.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la cyborg cachée derrière son épaule, toute pivoine. Elle fit un pas sur le côté pour se présenter à son tour.

-Moineau… susurra-t-elle tête baissée comme si elle tentait de faire une révérence.

Un courant électrique la traversa en sentant la chaleur maternelle de cette paume qui venait tout juste de se poser contre sa joue droite. Elle monta les épaules jusqu'au cou et se pinça les lèvres.

-C'est donc vous, Moineau, dit la blonde soudain moins souriante. Nergal aimerait vous dire deux mots tout à l'heure.

La manière dont elle la touchait semblait exprimer un certaine inquiétude alors qu'elles se voyaient pour la première fois. Lorsqu'elle retira sa main longiligne de sa joue son sourire reparut et elle se déporta vers le grand loup, qui semblait bien être le seul à ne pas faiblir devant ses pommettes rondes et rose. Les babines du mink étaient légèrement retroussées sur ses crocs, et ses longues oreilles, plaquées contre son crâne comme s'il la mettait au défi d'approcher. Law et Moineau froncèrent les sourcils choqués de le voir si hostile face à une innocente jeune femme, magnifique qui plus est.

-Euuh… Sylver ? se risqua la cyborg en attrapant sa manche. Ça ne va pas ?

Un grondement sourd en provenance du docteur la fit sursauter. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Jamais il ne réagirait comme ça ! Et surtout pas envers une humaine si vulnérable ! Le regard du loup sur la noble était plein de reproches – la connaissait-il ? Peu importe car dans tous les cas celle-ci perdait lentement de son assurance et de sa lueur féerique. Elle n'était plus qu'une petite proie recroquevillée qui tenait les larmes aux yeux les bouts de sa robe, effrayée du prédateur que la cyborg essayait tant bien que mal de ramener à la raison. Il eut tout à coup un rictus sadique qui accentua sa grimace meurtrière.

-Comment tu peux prétendre m'avoir oublié Samantha ? Après ce que tu as osé me faire… (Sa langue caressa méchamment la pointe de ses canines.) Tu étais la seule en qui j'avais confiance ! Tu mériterais que je t'humilie, comme tu l'as fait pour moi auparavant… stupide humaine.

Un grognement siffla entre ses crocs avant qu'il ne se retourne et parte à grandes enjambées, encouragé par tous ces regards accusateurs qui pesaient sur lui. Son départ laissa sa victime pétrifiée. Cressel esquissa un mouvement vers l'avant comme si elle eut voulu rattraper sa blouse immaculée, mais il devenait déjà un point dans la foule, deux grandes oreilles fières qui la mettaient dans tous ses états. Elle entreprit de sécher ces perles translucides qui gâtaient la beauté qu'elle feignait d'avoir et hocha la tête en guise d'au revoir avant de se précipiter sur ses pas. Son coeur se serrait à l'idée que son frère ait pu voir ça ! Pitié qu'il n'ait rien vu… Mais le connaissant il devait être plus intéressé par le goût fruité du vin sur les lèvres des femmes qu'il embrasse que par les fréquentations de sa sœur. Elle rejeta en arrière les boucles blondes qui caressaient ses épaules et passa les portes du château au regret de tous ses prétendants qui attendaient une entrevue avec elle, mais dont elle se fichait bien après les avoir examinés chacun de la tête aux pieds. Il n'y avait juste pas moyen qu'elle se plaise avec quelqu'un comme ça ! Leurs traits prétentieux ne lui apportaient que du dégoût pour elle-même qui appartenait contre son gré à cette société vaniteuse.

La Lune était toute étincelante au milieu de ses innombrables boutons de lumière qui tachetaient la soie noire qu'était le ciel. Malgré les courants d'air glacés qui faisaient frémir sa peau elle n'hésita pas une seconde à descendre les marches de pierre menant aux jardins. Elle eut un léger pincement au coeur en retrouvant le fugitif. Il était assis sur le rebord du pavillon à côté de la serre, une jambe repliée, l'autre se balançant dans le vide. Le clair de lune semblait former un halo contre sa blouse. Cressel joignit ses mains, assez émerveillée du spectacle. Le grand loup leva tout à coup son museau en l'air comme s'il flairait un parfum particulier et elle songea à la brise de ce soir sans aucun doute assez forte pour porter son odeur ! Ses joues s'empourprèrent. Elle s'accroupit derrière un buisson croisant les doigts pour qu'il ne l'ait pas vue, en vain.

-Ne t'approche pas de moi.

Elle plaqua une main contre sa bouche, prête à repartir en d'incroyables sanglots. Se relever de sa cachette lui demanda un effort colossal. Elle eut tout juste assez de courage pour se retourner. Le regard haineux du mink l'anéantissait complètement sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Elle se sentait coupable sans avoir rien fait. Cressel se pinça les lèvres avant d'oser faire un pas de plus vers lui, s'attirant aussitôt un grognement bestial qui la fit sursauter.

-Vas-t'en ! Ou tu préfères que je te morde imbécile ? T'aurais mérité que je le fasse ce jour-là !

Sa respiration avait beau être désagréable elle retint fort ses pleurs et continua d'avancer, lentement, dalle après dalle, jusqu'à arriver près des petites marches du belvédère et constater avec stupeur que son expression avait changé du tout au tout. Il était mi en colère mi-effrayé. Ses oreilles disparaissaient contre son crâne et sa queue touffue balayait nerveusement la rambarde. Néanmoins il montrait toujours les crocs tel un prédateur contrarié.

-Dégage je te dis…

Elle ne réussit pas à contrôler cette perle froide qui dévalait sa joue pour finir sa course sur son menton. Ses pensées et ses idées s'emmêlaient dans son esprit. Toutes les phrases auxquelles elle avait songé se volatilisaient une par une la laissant toute grelottante et muette comme une idiote devant ces yeux qui la dévisageaient, incrédules et sûrement impatients de tenir le bon prétexte pour l'insulter encore une fois. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et courba le dos, les mains jointes sur la poitrine.

-Je suis terriblement désolée ! clama-t-elle la tête en bas. J-Je ne suis pas celle dont vous parlez… Je ne suis pas Samantha. Mon nom est Cressel Van Burnhell ! Et je vous demande de me pardonner…

-Quoi ?

Les oreilles de Sylver s'étaient redressées vers le plafond du kiosque. Il se leva d'un bond, un pli soucieux entre les paupières. A son regard elle comprit qu'il n'était pas tout à fait convaincu, et comme pour témoigner de sa méfiance il ne se gêna pas pour s'approcher d'elle, non sans une grimace, et renifler ses cheveux lâchés à une distance qui se voulait toutefois respectable telle qu'il prévoyait s'être trompé. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tout à coup en respirant son parfum. Plus que surpris il était totalement confus ! Ses puissantes mâchoires s'ouvraient et se refermaient sans prononcer le moindre mot.

-Pardonnez-moi… Je devrai vous laisser… s'excusa-t-elle une énième fois les joues rouges d'embarras avant de pivoter sur ses talons.

Une main dotée de griffes et de poils se referma brusquement sur son bras. Elle sursauta, stoppée dans son élan.

-Tu… Euh, vous ! (Il retira vite sa main comme s'il craignait de s'être brûlé.) Excusez-moi j'ai été stupide avec vous ! Je pensai vraiment que… enfin, je vous ai prise pour une autre. C'est à moi de m'excuser, mademoiselle Van Burnhell. Je vous ai manqué de respect.

Il s'inclina à son tour et encore plus bas qu'elle n'avait fait. Ses longues oreilles frôlèrent la poitrine de la jeune femme paralysée au cours de sa révérence. Celle-ci esquissa un petit sourire, attendrie par les sincères excuses du loup. Malgré ce malentendu encore assez perturbant elle se permit de poser une main sur son épaule – une invitation silencieuse à se relever – mais qu'il déclina.

-Je suis tellement navré mademoiselle. J'ai dû vous paraître… tellement agressif, lâcha-t-il avec une certaine amertume dans la voix.

-P-Pas du tout ! Au contraire c'est moi qui ai eu peur de vous avoir offensé !

-C'est entièrement ma faute…

-Il n'y a pas de quoi vous en vouloir je vous assure ! insista-t-elle. Alors relevez-vous, je vous en prie… Sinon je vais me sentir mal à l'aise.

-S-Surtout pas ! s'écria-t-il en se redressant aussitôt.

Le sourire de l'aristocrate s'agrandit. Elle émit un petit rire cristallin qui fit frémir son interlocuteur, avant de brusquement éternuer à cause des courants d'air froids qui attaquaient sa fragile silhouette. Sylver, ne sachant plus où se mettre tant il était embarrassé par la tournure des événements, s'empressa de retirer sa blouse immaculée pour en habiller les épaules dénudées de la jeune femme.

-Vous n'auriez pas dû sortir Cressel. V-Vous allez tomber malade à cause de moi…

Son inquiétude innocente la fit rougir. Depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas entendu quelque chose d'aussi mignon ? Sa poitrine s'échauffait elle aussi alors qu'il bégayait d'énièmes excuses. Elle se recroquevilla entre les pans du vêtement trop large. Une odeur fraîche s'en dégageait, comme une ballade solitaire en pleine forêt. Elle se surprit à retenir par coeur chaque senteur. Son regard se tourna vers le malheureux loup encore confus de son attitude.

-Excusez-vous encore une fois et je vais vraiment me sentir coupable Sylver ! menaça-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

-J-Je…

-Oui ? Vous ?

-Très bien, vous avez gagné… céda-t-il.

Elle lui jeta un regard malicieux.

-Vous me boudez ?

-Je tenais simplement à vous faire savoir ma sincère culpabilité ! répondit-il en se grattouillant le museau, mine de rien véritablement en train de bouder.

-Oh je pense qu'au bout de dix fois c'est assez sincère !

-Vous vous moquez de moi j'espère ? Je me suis si mal exprimé envers vous ! J'aimerais pouvoir me racheter…

Elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine généreuse et se pencha légèrement en avant.

-Laissez-moi toucher vos oreilles et nous serons quittes Sylver !

-… je vous demande pardon ?!

Un ongle coloré caressait sa pommette rose.

-Honnêtement depuis que je vous ai vu je n'arrête pas de me dire à quel point elles doivent être douces ! s'exclama-t-elle gênée. Mais j'imagine que je vais trop loin, on vient à peine de se rencontrer… Pardonnez, c'était déplacé de ma part. Quoi qu'il en soit ce n'était qu'un petit incid…

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en dire plus et courba l'échine de sorte à ce qu'elle n'ait qu'à lever le bras pour atteindre l'objet de ses convoitises.

-Il suffisait de demander, ricana-t-il.

Si elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête la jeune femme se serait volontiers mise à sauter dans tous les sens tant elle était heureuse de palper ces longues oreilles toutes poilues. Et quand elle fut à peu près sûre de son geste, car ne sachant rien de son espèce elle craignait de toucher un point sensible, elle se permit de les frotter un peu plus fort puis même de les chatouiller. Sa fourrure était telle qu'elle l'imaginait ! Toute douce et chaleureuse. Le loup ne retenait d'ailleurs pas quelques jappements de satisfaction sous ses tendres caresses. Elle se recula subitement, il releva la truffe.

-Pardon… je vais un peu loin…

-Non, je vous assure c'était très bien ! s'écria-t-il. Enfin… je veux dire que c'était… euh… agréable…

-Vraiment ?!

Une étincelle de curiosité brillait dans ses yeux dorés.

-A quel point sont-elles sensibles ? Et votre museau ? Je peux le toucher aussi ? Oh désolé, se renfrogna Cressel. Je dois vous paraître tellement stupide. J'étais très surprise en vous voyant… Ici, il n'y a que des humains, alors ne prenez pas mal mes questions je vous en prie. Je veux rester polie mais j'ai tellement de choses à vous demander que ce serait impossible à faire sans vous importuner !

-Non, ce sera un plaisir d'y répondre mademoiselle.

Elle serra ses mains contre sa poitrine et s'élança aussitôt hors du pavillon, faisant signe au mink de la suivre, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire complètement absorbé par sa chevelure éparpillée telle des épis de blé sur son dos et ses épaules. Aveuglé par la colère que lui évoquait sa beauté similaire à la fille de son passé il n'avait pas vu à quel point la sienne était différente. La noble, loin d'être suffisante, exposait une timidité adorable qui méritait toute l'attention qu'on puisse porter à une femme. Sylver ne cachait pas son besoin de s'excuser encore un millier de fois pour son impolitesse mais tout ce qui sortait de la bouche vermeille l'hypnotisait littéralement, alors il obéissait sagement à sa demande qui disait de ne plus s'en vouloir pour cet incident.

-Mademoiselle ? Où m'emmenez-vous ?

-Chuuut… Entre nous c'est Cress ! dit-elle sur un ton de bonne amie. Et je vous emmène à la bibliothèque ! C'est mon endroit préféré dans le château. On y sera tranquilles.

-Vous êtes sûrs que c'est convenable pour vous de… vous éclipser comme ça de la fête ?

-Ah, vous trouvez que ça ressemble à une fête ? fit-elle un peu moqueuse. Ça c'est encore une des mascarades ridicules de mon frère ! Mais attendez un peu qu'on soit à la bibliothèque, il y a tellement d'histoires que j'ai envie de vous raconter !

Et sur ces mots elle se retourna vers lui, faisant voltiger les diamants en forme de goutte qui pendaient de ses oreilles mignonnes à croquer. Elle se glissa derrière son dos pour le traîner de force hors des jardins car elle voyait bien qu'il était hésitant. Sylver haussa finalement les épaules et se laissa mener comme un louveteau docile par les sourires éclatants de la blonde. Il était assez surpris que son silence qui n'admettait que quelques politesses typiques de l'aristocratie se soit transformé en un flot de questions et de rêveries qu'elle semblait prendre plaisir à partager avec lui, en privé, tel un secret. Il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule vers la petite arche de pierre reliant la cour fleurie et le grand hall où étaient postés deux gardes en uniforme. Son instinct protecteur lui disait comme toujours d'aller veiller sur son oisillon, tandis qu'une autre part de lui était toute envoûtée par cette nouvelle rencontre. Un soupir franchit ses babines. Il ne mit pas longtemps à trancher. Moineau était assez grande pour rester prudente tout de même… et puis cette fameuse bibliothèque l'intéressait autant que celle qui en faisait les louanges.

0o0o0o0o0

Le chirurgien et l'ex-commandante avaient tous deux esquissé la même grimace lorsque la jeune femme s'était précipitée entre les invités à la recherche du loup.

-Très en colère ton chien… nota-t-il en ramassant une coupe de champagne sur le plateau d'un serveur affolé qui courait d'un bout à l'autre de la salle.

-La ferme, tu veux ? Je sais pas du tout ce qu'il a contre elle et je me demande bien d'où il la connaît !

-Oh dans ce cas allons demander à notre cher hôte. (Il but une gorgée, un sourire en coin.) Nan mais regarde un peu sa petite altesse là-bas, entourée de sa bande de groupies…

Elle ne manqua pas de retenir la jalousie de ses mots mais jeta néanmoins un coup d'œil de l'autre côté. Il n'était pas difficile à louper : là où il y avait de grandes robes bouffantes et des parures brillantes, Nergal se trouvait simplement au centre, comblé d'attention par toutes les jeunes filles de la soirée encore célibataires. Elle eut du mal à taire un grognement face à cette vue dégoulinante d'hypocrisie que les commentaires de Law n'arrangeaient pas.

-Contente ? C'était bien ce que tu voulais voir nan ? Ça, c'est leur réalité Moineau, et il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour changer ça, ricana-t-il. Pour lui c'est un jeu.

-Arrête de parler comme si tu savais tout.

-Je sais au moins reconnaître un crétin de prince quand j'en vois un ! Tu veux qu'il te fasse la cour c'est ça ? Tu as vraiment envie de ressembler à ces idiotes ?

-Je suis différente !

-Oh ça oui tu l'es. Mais au final, te traitera-t-il différemment ?

-Tu vas me critiquer toute la soirée ?

-Jusqu'à ce que tu lâches l'affaire. Tiens, voilà ton cadavre adoré…

Elle eut un brusque sursaut en croisant à nouveau le regard or du noble à travers la foule, à travers ses admiratrices à qui il ne portait pas le moindre intérêt. Elle rougit. Cet échange lui donnait la naïve impression d'être la seule, l'unique demoiselle à qui il désirait vraiment faire la cour. Un sourire indescriptible allongeait les lèvres pâles de l'aristocrate tandis qu'il se frayait un chemin dans leur direction et elle le lui rendit aussitôt. Lorsqu'il arriva finalement devant eux, son verre en cristal à la main, le pirate ne cacha pas son amertume.

-C'était pas la peine de vous déplacer petit Lord, on s'amusait bien sans vous !

-Quel plaisir de vous revoir Trafalgar Law, répondit-il en faisant valser son fond de vin rouge. Je me disais justement que l'ambiance aurait été meilleure avec lady pour seule compagnie.

-La « lady » est déjà accompagnée, persifla le noiraud.

-Ce que vous pouvez être rude, je ne faisais que plaisanter… Enfin quoi qu'il en soit j'espère que vous profitez _tous les deux_ du banquet à disposition, et malheureusement je vais devoir demander à mademoiselle de bien vouloir me suivre. Vous m'avez laissé très curieux à votre sujet et j'estime mériter quelques réponses ! lança-t-il d'une voix de velours.

Sa mâchoire manqua de se décrocher. Elle tressaillit, jaugea de haut en bas le capitaine visiblement en désaccord, et glissa volontiers sa main droite dans celle de leur hôte.

-A plus tard Law. Essaie de pas trop boire.

-Avec un peu de chance je finirai assez soûl pour oublier à quel point t'es tordue… (Il se tourna vers le maître des lieux.) A une excellente soirée, Lord.

Celui-ci répondit un hochement de tête poli avant de gravir les marches de marbre, la jeune fille toujours à son bras. Sa poigne était froide, de même que ses yeux en dépit de ses sourires. La proximité entre eux lui permettait de mieux détailler son visage qu'auparavant. Ses contours et ses paupières étaient bien plus sombres qu'elle ne le croyait, d'autant plus qu'il n'y avait que l'or de son regard à exprimer un peu de vie. Le reste était figé sous son teint de cadavre.

D'une petite pression au creux de la paume il l'incita à le suivre au détour d'un couloir. Dès lors il se stoppa et lâcha sa main pour effectuer une petite révérence.

-Je commençai à me demander si nous aurions enfin une minute seuls ! Au moins pour le protocole je me devais de me présenter à vous correctement. Nergal, Lord de la Maison Van Burnhell. Et vous êtes ?

-Moineau…

-Moineau… ?

-Juste Moineau. C'est un pseudonyme.

Contrairement à ses arrières-pensées il prit très bien le fait qu'elle ne veuille pas dévoiler son identité, cela sembla même ravir sa curiosité puisqu'il la regarda d'un air très intéressé.

-Je vois. Lady Moineau, je me demandai très sérieusement ce qui vous amène sur cette île. Vous savez nous ne sommes pas une société bien particulière. Nous ne faisons que poursuivre l'héritage laissé par nos familles, sans jamais rien changer à notre histoire, et cherchant à tout prix à conserver les barrières sociales. Vous voyez où je veux en venir ? Personne n'est enchanté de savoir qu'un vaisseau pirate a élu domicile au large, celui d'un rookie de surcroît. J'aimerais aborder un tout autre sujet avec vous mais malheureusement comme vous avez pu le constater il m'est impossible d'entretenir une conversation avec le capitaine Trafalgar Law. Alors, dites-moi, chère lady si j'ai raison de me méfier. Quel genre d'homme est-il pour pendre tant de risques ? Et vous, est-ce que vous avez conscience du temps que vous perdez chaque seconde à ses côtés ?

Elle arqua un sourcil, néanmoins un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Oui, vous devriez vous méfier de Law. Et même s'il refuse de faire bonne impression devant vous c'est prétentieux d'appeler un homme renommé une « perte de temps ».

-Je voulais dire par là que vous avez certainement plus à gagner… auprès d'une discrète influence.

-Je vous demande pardon ? chuchota-t-elle intriguée. Est-ce que…

-Vous m'avez compris lady. La suite dépendra entièrement de vous. Sachez que je suis tout à fait disposé à remettre le moindre de mes secrets entre vos mains très chère, si toutefois vous vous sentez prête à partager le poids d'une telle collaboration.

-J-Je ne comprends pas bien ! balbutia-t-elle dans un mouvement de recul.

-Ce n'est pas si compliqué : vous correspondez au profil que je cherche. En clair, je vous veux à mes côtés Moineau pour accomplir un projet spécial qui me tient à coeur. (Il fronça les sourcils.) Oh. C'est peut-être un peu soudain comme manière de vous aborder. Je m'excuse lady ! J'aurais dû tout d'abord vous exposer les faits au lieu d'être si prompte dans ma demande. En voyant les archives j'imagine que vous comprendrez mieux mes intentions et en quoi nous pouvons nous aider mutuellement.

Ses fossettes hautaines lorsqu'il souriait avaient beau la faire fondre elle ne retint pas une moue sévère.

-Lady, entonna-t-il d'une voix soudainement plus douce et prévenante, je vous promets que jamais je ne me permettrai de me jouer d'une femme. Je serai honnête en affaires comme en relation.

-Et si je vous répondais que ma loyauté envers le capitaine Trafalgar est au-delà de vos ambitions cupides de noble ?

-Dans ce cas je ne dirai rien, hormis que mes ambitions que vous traitez de « cupides » sans même en avoir eu les détails profitent à notre communauté toute entière. Même aux plus démunis. Alors, suis-je toujours aussi cupide que mes semblables ?

La cyborg croisa les bras, pesant le pour et le contre alors qu'au fond elle était déjà convaincue de ses intentions. Elle esquissa un hochement de tête singulier et il reprit sa main dans la sienne.

-Rien ne vous engage, je serai le seul à donner de ma personne.

-… ?

-Vous avez un don particulier lady Moineau, j'en suis certain. J'en ai un moi aussi mais malheureusement il n'est pas au goût de tout le monde ! Enfin, il est encore tôt pour vous le dévoiler ! Laissez-moi partager avec vous un premier secret à la place. Il y a au deuxième couloir à droite une porte toujours close et je suis le seul à en détenir la clé. A votre avis, qu'est-ce que je garde à l'intérieur ?

Elle haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

-Des trésors ?

-Je doute que ce soit un trésor pour vous, bien que ça l'est à mes yeux.

-Des souvenirs alors ?

-Oui, mais pas les miens. Suivez-moi lady.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et l'emmena avec lui jusqu'à une porte taillée dans un bois d'une étrange couleur. Elle ignorait si c'était la lumière des bougeoirs ou ses problèmes mentaux qui lui faisaient voir du rouge carmin à des nuances presque sanguines. Il ouvrit la porte à l'aide une petite clé rongée par la rouille. Un long couloir sombre se profilait devant eux. Il s'empara d'une chandelle pour éclairer le chemin et lui fit signe de passer devant. Elle plissa les paupières, inquiète. Hormis le charme naturel du noble cadavérique elle avait noté dans un coin de sa mémoire son étrange comportement, ainsi que son aversion pour les gens de sa classe. Elle mit un pied derrière la seconde porte, un deuxième, puis celle-ci se referma derrière Nergal. Krys se rendit vite compte que la faible lumière d'une bougie n'était pas suffisante pour qu'elle se sente en sécurité, et de peur d'être choquée par ce qu'elle pourrait découvrir elle n'osait pas allumer sa vision nocturne. Tout à coup il tourna le menton par-dessus son épaule pour la regarder dans les yeux, elle sursauta.

-Avez-vous une idée de pourquoi la décoration du château est coupée en deux ?

En effet elle avait été surprise de voir à son entrée dans la noble demeure un hall au sol de deux couleurs réparties en parts égales. A gauche les dalles noires, à droite les blanches.

-Vous détestez Cressel, c-c'est bien ça ? se risqua-t-elle comme à une question-piège.

-La haine est un euphémisme pour décrire le rejet entre nous ! En fait c'est plutôt courant dans nos familles de trouver quelques rivalités pour la succession, mais Cress et moi, c'est une toute autre histoire. Je sens que je peux être honnête avec vous Moineau. Peut-être même que vous comprenez mes sentiments irrationnels. Alors je vais vous avouer un autre secret : j'ai tenté de tuer ma sœur à plusieurs reprises.

Elle s'immobilisa.

-Pourquoi…

-Faut-il toujours un motif à un meurtre ? ricana-t-il de bon coeur. J'étais encore un adolescent, je n'avais pas conscience de son utilité en tant que femme de notre Maison ! (Il se stoppa à son tour.) C'est ici. Faites attention en entrant, je ne laisse pas les domestiques venir faire le ménage dans cette pièce alors c'est un peu sale.

La cyborg l'entendit trop tard et à peine eut-elle posé le pied à l'intérieur qu'elle trébucha sur un objet qu'elle ne réussit pas à identifier dans l'obscurité. Le Lord appuya sur un petit bouton enfoncé dans le mur et des lampes s'allumèrent, éclairant la pièce qui se trouvait être en fait une minuscule galerie, voir un désordre de tableaux, pinceaux, toiles vierges et palettes colorées. Elle jaugea le petit tabouret qu'elle avait renversé et le remit sur ses pieds.

-Vous êtes peintre ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

-C'est exact ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire pas peu fier comme s'il lui présentait là son ultime qualité.

Elle ouvrit des yeux curieux en s'approchant des toiles disposées en vrac. Il avait beau attacher de l'importance à son talent d'artiste, ses œuvres, elles, ne semblaient pas bénéficier de toute son attention. Pourtant elle trouvait de l'intensité aux couleurs sombres qui composaient la majorité de ses paysages.

-Moineau ? Venez par là.

Elle s'approcha lentement de l'aristocrate posté devant un grand drap où se dessinait la forme rectangulaire d'un autre de ses tableaux.

-Puisque vous êtes ici autant vous les présenter. (Il abaissa d'un coup théâtral le rideau en soie.) Voici mes parents. Orias et Elizabeth Van Burnhell.

Contrairement à toutes les autres toiles pour lesquelles il ne semblait pas avoir une once d'affection celle-ci devait lui tenir à coeur. Le cadre était soigneusement sculpté, mettant en valeur la noblesse des deux personnages au centre – le visage sévère de l'homme et celui plus empathique de la femme qui le tenait par le bras. Elle reconnut immédiatement les yeux pailletés de Nergal dans ceux de cet homme, et ses cheveux noirs dans la longue tresse ébène qui pendait sur l'épaule de la femme. Pour sa sœur, tout l'inverse excepté les yeux. Krys déglutit, embarrassée de savoir si cette peinture avait été faite en leur mémoire. Le Lord confirma ses doutes.

-Ils sont décédés il y a deux mois, annonça-t-il neutre, cependant une pointe de colère dans son ton. Le festival auquel vous avez assisté ce matin est appelé « Révolution ». Notre Maison est la plus influente de l'île alors on nous considère comme les dirigeants. Ce festival était pour leur rendre honneur, mais aussi pour confirmer officiellement que je leur succède.

-Je suis désolée…

-Inutile de l'être. Personne ne les regrettera. Et puis ça fait de moi le nouveau Lord alors ce n'est pas si mal.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc de ses mots. Il revêtit son sourire prétentieux et déblaya le bureau couvert de crayons et pinceaux de toutes tailles et de toutes formes. Moineau en avait encore le souffle coupé. Comment pouvait-il rester si insensible au décès de ses propres parents ?! Le noble fouillait les tiroirs comme si de rien n'était, alors qu'il l'avait littéralement statufiée. Pour se rassurer elle songeait à ce magnifique tableau qu'il avait fait de ses parents. C'était probablement sa manière à lui de marquer son deuil et de passer à autre chose, du moins elle espérait. Il arqua un sourcil.

-Ne faites pas cette tête. Être émotif n'a ici aucun intérêt, sauf si vous comptiez plaindre mon sort comme déjà une bonne dizaine d'hypocrites.

-Je me disais juste que pour quelqu'un qui a eu la chance d'avoir des parents vous n'étiez pas très attaché.

-Si vous en saviez un tant soit peu sur nos coutumes vous comprendriez à quel point la famille se résume à un obstacle. J'en ai fait assez pour eux, cracha-t-il en lançant un regard haineux aux deux nobles sur la toile. Enfin, n'en parlons plus.

Il avait sorti un bouquin aussi gros qu'une encyclopédie et poussiéreux comme s'il avait connu dix siècles de ses tiroirs. Les pages étaient si jaunies qu'elle se demanda même depuis combien de temps il moisissait là ! Mais d'après Nergal ce n'était qu'un détail, le plus important était à l'intérieur car l'auteur n'était pas un seul et même homme, mais chacun de ses ancêtres qui les uns après les autres avaient semblerait-il laissé une trace de leur passage au château.

-Les premières mémoires remontent à plus d'un millier d'années, et ça n'en parlez à personne je vous prie, on pourrait penser que ce livre contient des indices sur le Siècle Manquant et je n'aimerais avoir à traiter là-dessus avec le gouvernement mondial, vous comprenez ?

-Tout à fait… déglutit la cyborg.

-Bien. Sachez que j'ai eu beau examiner la vie que mes ancêtres ont menée il n'y en avait pas une de similaire à celle de mes parents, et j'ai vite compris pourquoi. (Il ouvrit le bouquin et pointa un passage du doigt avec assurance comme s'il en connaissait chaque recoin.) Ici. Arthur Van Burnhell évoque la situation financière d'un royaume. Je ne saisissais pas au début de quel royaume il parlait, puis j'ai fait le lien entre notre emblème et le nom de ce royaume, "Taimun". Une façon de dire lune et soleil. Plutôt… surprenant vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Hmm ?

Son sourire s'accentua. Il décrocha la petite broche sur sa poitrine et la jeta sur le bureau avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine gonflée de fierté. La cyborg ramassa l'objet et l'examina sous toutes les coutures. C'était un croissant de lune, noir, renversé, avec en son centre un soleil blanc.

-Ça symbolise l'éclipse. C'est un phénomène très apprécié ici. Il signifie le renouveau et parfois le passage à une nouvelle génération.

-… ?

-Hum, en clair, le royaume Taimun était celui des Van Burnhell.

-Oui ça je l'ai bien compris mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec moi en fait.

Il la saisit délicatement par les épaules, elle frissonna.

-Je me fiche pas mal de savoir pourquoi notre royaume n'est plus, mais depuis que je suis au courant de notre sang royal je ne pense qu'à restaurer la monarchie. C'est mon droit de régner et je refuse de poursuivre les erreurs de gens sans aucune ambition ! Nous pourrions être une si grande nation si on admettait à nouveau un régime politique ! Mais je n'y arriverai jamais seul et j'ai cruellement besoin d'une personne comme vous Moineau, qui saura me renseigner et m'apprendre comment vivent les plus pauvres afin que je puisse devenir un bon dirigeant ! En échange je vous offrirai tout. Et par « tout », j'entends bien le moindre de vos désirs. De la plus modeste bague aux joyaux scintillants, il vous suffira de demander.

Sans prévenir le Lord prit ses mains entre les siennes et sans même se soucier de sa prothèse en métal comme si c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus naturel au monde. C'était si différent de la curiosité ou de la peur à laquelle elle se heurtait parfois qu'elle lui rendit son sourire, émue pour un rien. En y repensant il n'avait jamais montré le moindre dégoût face à son œil en titane, lui faisant presque oublier un instant qu'elle était différente. Toutefois elle ne laissa pas une seconde libre cours au magnétisme qu'il exerçait sur elle et retira sa main avant qu'il ne puisse poser ses lèvres dessus. Il releva la tête, un poil déçu.

-Comment dois-je le prendre ?

-Pas mal, mais je ne voudrais pas que vous vous fassiez de faux espoirs quant à mes intentions… Nous sommes ici pour faire le ravitaillement alors je vous demanderai juste en échange de donner aux Heart Pirates ce qu'ils vous demanderont.

-C'est généreux Moineau, en sachant que vous auriez pu facilement me dépouiller de mes richesses avec une telle promesse !

Un soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

-Une première chose Nergal, notre loyauté ne s'achète pas et quand on est loyal, on pense en premier à l'intérêt des siens. Peu importe l'offre.

-Très belle morale ! Mais je suis riche et loyal envers ma Maison, répliqua-t-il en brandissant son médaillon, alors je ne rends de compte à personne !

-Ne me demandez pas de vous apprendre des trucs sur notre monde si c'est pour me contredire ensuite ! bouda la jeune fille en croisant les bras sur sa maigre poitrine.

-Lady je respecte vos paroles mais elles ne s'appliquent à moi !

-Alors il va bien falloir ! Vous ne régnerez pas en vous souciant juste de votre petite bulle ! Il faut voir plus loin que ça même si c'est ainsi que messieurs les nobles sont élevés.

-Et vous vous moquez de moi en plus…

-Faites un effort Lord. Pensez à votre communauté.

-Bien. J'y travaillerai !

Il jeta une de ses mèches noires en arrière d'un air prétentieux presque risible et et tira la révérence.

-Merci de ton honnêteté. C'est plaisant, je l'avoue, d'avoir quelqu'un à qui exposer ses secrets sans gêne. J'ose espérer qu'il en sera de même pour toi.

Sa familiarité la surprit d'abord avant de vite la faire rougir. Elle fit mine d'hausser nonchalamment les épaules comme si ça lui était égal alors que ça la démangeait de se dévoiler autant qu'il le faisait. Penser au capitaine pirate probablement en train d'enrager dans son coin la retenait de tomber dans un piège. Aider le Lord était une chose mais lui livrer ses faiblesses sur demande ? Jamais ! Ou tout du moins pas maintenant. Il était trop tôt pour déterminer quel genre d'aristocrate il faisait pour rêver de royauté et ce qu'il avait laissé entendre sur sa famille ne la rassurait guère. Bien que ça la choque qu'on puisse être si méprisant envers son propre sang, elle s'identifiait facilement à Nergal.


	45. Yvar and the princess

**Hey~**

Merci beaucoup à Ai-Neha pour sa review !

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire à la fin :)**

* * *

 **Yvar and the princess**

* * *

Sa queue touffue remuait de droite à gauche tandis qu'il observait les oiseaux perchés dans un arbre, assis sur la petite colline près de chez lui, une patte sur son museau endolori. Cette douleur lui semblait tabou. Il remua les mâchoires, songeant combien de fois il aurait pu mordre ces enfants humains. Mais s'imaginer un goût de chair crue dans sa bouche lui donnait toujours un haut-le-cœur. En dépit des encouragements haineux de sa mère le louveteau n'arrêtait pas de se dire que, pour sa part, il ne serait jamais un prédateur. Jamais il ne serait capable de terroriser les hommes comme le faisait la louve au regard sanguin. Sa génitrice incarnait un esprit de bête dans un corps frêle, dont il avait malheureusement hérité. Sylver avait beau être plus grand que les enfants de son âge il restait néanmoins fragile et faible face aux coups, ce qu'elle lui reprochait constamment. Son père quant à lui il ne saurait pas trop quoi en dire. Un jour par semaine ce n'était probablement pas suffisant pour apprendre à le connaître. Son travail occupait sa vie, pas sa famille. Il n'était présent que pour leur donner de quoi se nourrir une semaine…

Le petit loup serra les pattes tel un rituel quotidien et se dit qu'avec un peu de chance ses camarades finiraient par dépasser leurs préjugés. Mais une fois entré dans la petite école du village, qui ne comportait qu'une seule salle de classe, il rentra la tête dans les épaules et plaqua instinctivement ses grandes oreilles contre son crâne pour se donner l'air soumis. Leurs regards mi-curieux mi-dégoûtés le mettaient mal à l'aise. Il s'assit droit comme un piquet sur sa chaise et se tut jusqu'à voir apparaître un gamin aux cheveux noirs, le seul qui égalait sa taille d'ailleurs, et sa bande de larbins. Le louveteau se raidit alors. Il cacha ses pattes griffues sous sa table comme s'il en avait honte.

-Hé, Sylver ! Tu veux voir un truc cool ?

Il déglutit péniblement. La dernière fois il avait prétendu l'inviter à dîner, mais l'avait en fait acculé au dos d'un magasin pour le frapper jusqu'à en avoir mal aux poings. Sans jamais donner la moindre explication. Le gris déclina du museau puis leur jeta un regard suppliant.

-Laissez-moi étudier s'il vous plaît. C'est tout ce que je vous demande.

Son bourreau eut un rire pitoyable. Il saisit une de ces oreilles pointues et la tira brutalement car il le savait très sensible à cette zone-là depuis leur dernière altercation. Un rictus sadique étira les lèvres du gamin devant sa grimace.

-Sauf que tu nous gênes Sylver ! Comment ça se fait qu'un crétin de chien ait les meilleurs notes ? Tu triches ! Avoue-le !

-J-Je ne triche pas…

-Pff ! (Il tira plus fort son oreille.) Tu sais, Samantha elle a peur de toi. Si tu veux pas qu'on lui dise qu'on t'a vu ronger un os t'as intérêt à te taper la plus mauvaise note !

Le louveteau poussa un gémissement plaintif. Ses petites billes noires fixaient le dos d'une blondinette assise au premier rang. _Samantha_. Plus que tout au monde il aurait voulu qu'elle se retourne et lui dise si c'était la vérité. Mais son silence – leur indifférence à tous – était bien assez ! Il se leva d'un bond et courut se mettre à l'abri de leurs moqueries qui lui brisaient le coeur. Il se recroquevilla dans un coin de la cour et, en posant les yeux sur ses pattes couvertes de fourrure, eut un sentiment de dégoût. Est-ce que les choses auraient été différentes s'il avait grandi à Zou, entouré par ses semblables ? Sa mère ne lui en donnait pas l'impression. Évidemment il n'était pas sûr qu'ils soient nombreux à être sanguinaires comme elle : son père lui était d'un tempérament plus calme. Néanmoins il restait sceptique, confus, car aucun des ces deux mondes ne lui convenait.

Des bruits de pas firent tout à coup se dresser ses oreilles malmenées sur sa tête. Il sécha les larmes qui trempaient son pelage, prêt à essuyer de nouvelles critiques sur sa nature, qui que ce soit. Contre toute attente un visage dépourvu de méchanceté apparut dans son champs de vision. La fillette lui avait toujours plu – elle avait ce regard d'une curiosité pure qui ne le mettait pas mal à l'aise, un petit nez retroussé, et une bouche toute rose. Les vagues blondes qui tombaient élégamment sur ses épaules dégageaient une allure princière, et ne manquèrent pas de frôler son museau lorsqu'elle se pencha en avant. Il ne put s'empêcher de renifler le parfum sucrée qui s'en dégageait. De tous les enfants du village elle était la seule avec qui il se sentait un minimum en confiance. Sa voix fluette chatouilla doucement ses tympans. Il se détendit.

-Bonjour Samantha…

-Bonjour Sylver ! Tu devrais revenir, le cours va bientôt commencer.

-Ou-Oui !

Le louveteau s'apprêtait à se relever quand la blondinette fit un pas en arrière, un rictus au coin de ses magnifiques lèvres. Mais avant même qu'il ne comprenne sa naïveté une trombe d'eau se renversait sur sa tête. Des rires surgirent derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement : les garçons de tout à l'heure riaient au-dessus du muret, un seau vide entre les mains. Il retroussa les babines, trempé jusqu'aux os et à deux doigts de se mettre à trembler bouillant de haine. Une frisson de violence le traversa. Pourquoi ne pas se venger, pour une fois ? Comme n'importe quel prédateur le ferait… _Comme sa mère l'aurait fait._ Il lâcha un grondement sourd.

-Pas trop froid Sylver ?!

-Il fait vraiment pitié…

-Tu vois Sam' ? lança le chef de la bande en saisissant le bras de la fille. Il est pas si dangereux !

-Ouais.

Le rire de Samantha redoubla. Il posa un regard sanguinaire sur ses griffes noires, avec lesquelles il pourrait bien ruiner la sublime beauté qu'elle serait sûrement à l'âge adulte. Sa langue caressa la pointe de ses crocs. Il pourrait tout aussi bien leur arracher des bouts de chair. _Morceau par morceau._ Comme un oiseau picorant du pain.

Ces idées carnivores ne lui ressemblaient pas ! Il grimaça et plaqua alors instinctivement ses oreilles dressées contre son crâne mouillé. Les enfants lui balancèrent encore leur venin à la figure avant de partir en courant, la blonde sur leurs talons. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs perdu toute sa beauté à ses yeux. Plus elle riait de lui et plus il lui semblait qu'elle était la plus laide d'entre eux. Sylver, bien que déçu du jugement humain, esquissa un bref sourire. Les effrayer n'aurait que renforcé l'image bestial et primitive qu'ils avaient des minks, or il faisait de son mieux pour leur prouver qu'il était un être pacifique.

0o0o0o0o0

-… et après ça, j'ai préféré rentrer chez moi, finit le loup.

-Quoi ?! s'indigna la jeune femme. Mais ils ne méritaient pas votre clémence ! Ils ont été si stupides avec vous !

Un semblant de sourire se dessina sur ses babines grises.

-J'aurai bien trop d'ennemis si j'en voulais à tous ceux qui m'ont humilié. Vous savez, mademoiselle, j'ai choisi de vivre en paix avec votre espèce, mais à la fois de ne pas lui faire confiance pour ne jamais revivre une expérience du genre.

-C'est un choix… très sage. Et Samantha, vous l'aimiez ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il détailla la jeune femme appuyée sur son épaule, une pile de livres sur les genoux et encore d'autres éparpillés tout autour d'elle. Ses doigts tapotaient frénétiquement sa cuisse comme si elle était impatiente et à la fois effrayée de connaître sa réponse.

-Je n'étais pas amoureux, répondit-il, heureux de la rassurer. (Cressel n'avait pas dissimulé un soupir de soulagement.) Je la trouvai juste belle, gentille, et incroyablement douce. Mais elle avait juste trop peur pour s'en prendre à moi comme les autres.

La blonde commença à se tordre les doigts, nerveuse.

-Je lui ressemble, n'est-ce pas ?

Lorsqu'il comprit où elle voulait en venir Sylver s'empressa d'agiter les mains pour la contredire.

-Pas dans ce sens-là mademoiselle ! Vous êtes… tout simplement magnifique, plus qu'elle ne l'a jamais été. Et… oh pardonnez-moi c'était maladroit de vous comparer à un souvenir d'enfance ! Vous n'avez vraiment rien à voir avec elle. Vous êtes d'une grande bonté et rien ne saurait décrire le sentiment que j'ai eu en vous apercevant, mais on a dû vous le dire un millier de fois…

-C'est vrai, acquiesça-t-elle en rougissant devant ses compliments, mais j'y crois pour la toute première fois.

-Ne soyez pas si modeste avec vous-même.

-Mais c'est la vérité ! Je ne veux pas être belle pour mon argent mais pour ma personne et jusqu'à présent vous êtes le seul à m'avoir regardée avec tant de sincérité.

-J'étais tellement en colère ! ricana-t-il. On ne peut pas dire que ça compte.

Elle fit mine d'approcher son nez de son long museau, le rendant soudain très confus.

-Vous l'avez encore, murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix débordante de sensualité.

La jeune femme se recula alors avec une moue gênée. Elle défroissa les plis de son jupon et se leva sur ses escarpins. Sylver attrapa volontiers la main bienveillante qu'elle lui tendait et se leva à son tour. La bibliothèque de la Maison Van Burnhell n'avait rien à voir avec toutes celles qu'il eut visitées auparavant. Elle était si immense qu'elle était composée de deux petit étages aux escaliers en spirales. La plupart des étagères semblaient être faites dans un bois précieux, sinon magnifiquement sculptées, et les grandes allées couvertes de tapis brodées à la main. Certains représentaient des créatures fantastiques telles que des centaures ou bien même des gigantesques sirènes aux seins nus, leurs cheveux en fils flottant au gré des marées. L'endroit avait beau être surprenant en soi c'était le regard émerveillée de Cressel qui le faisait rayonner autant. Qui ne voudrait pas être regardé ainsi par une telle divinité ?! Chaque bouquin poussiéreux frôlé par son index devenait un ouvrage d'orfèvre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule comme pour vérifier qu'il la suivait toujours, mais il ne risquait pas d'aller loin hypnotisé de la sorte ! Quand ses paillettes dorées rencontrèrent ses noires pupilles il eut l'impression de se détacher du sol, puis que son coeur lévitait loin de sa poitrine. Il se stoppa instantanément, une oreille courbée. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas bien avec lui ? Il n'avait pas en mémoire d'avoir un jour eu de telles pensées vis-à-vis d'un humain. _D'une femme humaine !_ Il se sentait cruellement attirée par elle et bien plus que ce qu'il était capable d'admettre. Rien qu'une amitié entre races présentait pour lui un effort considérable, alors de tels sentiments… L'aristocrate fronça les sourcils.

-Quelque chose chose ne va pas ?

-N-Non ! Tout va très bien ! s'écria-t-il pris au dépourvu.

-Oh… (Elle fit mine de ne pas voir sa grimace et sourit, excitée pour un rien.) J'avais envie de partager ma passion pour les contes avec vous ! J-Je pensai que certaines histoires seraient peut-être à votre goût…

-J'ai hâte de les entendre mademoiselle.

Il se surprit à penser que sorti de sa bouche embrassé d'un rouge passionnel un rien le rendrait fou. Le docteur croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et baissa un peu le museau tandis qu'elle trottinait entre les rayons, ramassant des bouquins à la volée comme si elle connaissait par coeur l'emplacement de chacun. A mesure que la pile entre ses bras minces s'épaississait elle avait une petite grimace. Pas de douleur mais de déception, telle qu'elle aurait voulu en emmener encore plus avec elle ! Sylver lui prit doucement des mains ces livres auxquels elle semblait tenir énormément.

-Il y en a d'autres que vous désirez me montrer ?

-Encore deux… bougonna-t-elle en essayant d'alléger de quelques bouquins la charge du mink, qui montra les crocs sans pour autant se faire hostile.

-Non, je m'occupe de ça ! rétorqua-t-il. Allez donc chercher ces livres. Euh… je veux dire, s'il vous plaît.

-A vos ordres Sylver-san !

Elle s'empressa de courir à travers ce labyrinthe de tranches colorées pour lui ramener toujours au pas de course deux nouveaux ouvrages qu'elle déposa délicatement au sommet de la pile comme si elle craignait de lui casser les bras.

-Vous ne voulez pas que je vous aide un peu ?

-Je ne me permettrai pas de vous donner une quelconque tâche mademoiselle !

-Pas la peine d'être si poli… et puis je ne suis pas en sucre non plus.

-Faites-moi le plaisir de vous être utile Cressel. Je ne demande que ça.

Le sang lui monta aux joues lorsqu'il réécouta ses propres paroles. Il détourna en vitesse le regard se sentant fondre de la tête aux pieds devant cette admiration aveugle qu'elle lui portait. Hormis Krys et Sacha Barnet il n'était pas habitué à recevoir une telle attention de la part d'un humain, de surcroît une femme si belle qu'elle lui en faisait perdre la raison. Il déposa les livres près du petit coin qu'ils s'étaient déjà établi entre les rayons, à même le sol, et se rassit au milieu des bouquins. Elle l'imita, jetant sa masse blonde derrière ses épaules nues. Il remarqua alors qu'elle avait une larme sous l'œil droit. Heureusement elle n'était pas véritable, elle brillait comme si elle était faite en diamant, posée délicatement contre sa peau. Elle tâta son petit bijou en remarquant qu'il le fixait, absorbé.

-Hum… Vous pourriez peut-être prendre celui-là, murmura-t-elle embarrassée l'air de vouloir changer de sujet.

Il n'insista pas. C'était probablement plus qu'une décoration à ses yeux mais il était trop tôt pour poser la question.

-Si vous le permettez j'aimerais que vous me parliez de votre conte favori.

-Quoi ? Non, je n'ai pas envie de vous ennuyer !

-Ça ne m'ennuiera pas Cressel, au contraire. J'aimerais beaucoup vous entendre.

-Bon… euh, c'est d'accord. A condition que vous me racontiez aussi une histoire ! Je n'ai jamais quitté cette île alors je veux que vous me parliez des endroits où vous avez voyagé, et puis de ce qui vous a amené à rencontrer des pirates !

-Affaire conclue. Je vous écoute, quelle est votre histoire préférée ?

-C-C'est celle du dragon Yvar et de la princesse. Alors… débuta-t-elle hésitante, il était une fois un dragon qui vivait dans un immense château abandonné au sommet des montagnes. Il se nommait Yvar. La légende locale voulait qu'il eut été un humain autrefois, pourtant il ne se rappelait pas avoir un jour eut autre chose que des écailles verdoyantes sur le dos. Alors que son existence peuplée de solitude se poursuivait le roi d'un pays lointain décida tout à coup de le prendre en chasse !

Le loup eut un petit sursaut. Il était tellement captivé par le chant de sa voix que le moindre pic sonore arrivait à le faire frémir. Leurs épaules se rapprochèrent sans qu'il en ait conscience. Elle serra sa main entre les siennes.

-Tuer un dragon était synonyme de force et de gloire. Mais le roi commit l'erreur de délaisser son royaume en prenant avec lui la totalité de son armée pour être sûr de le vaincre. Il laissa sans défense sa fille unique, la princesse Ereya. Yvar savait bien qu'il ne survivrait pas aux milliers de flèches et d'épées qui s'apprêtaient à le traverser, alors il s'envola haut, très haut dans le ciel ! Ainsi même le meilleur archer ne pourrait l'atteindre ! Sa colère envers le roi était telle qu'il songea à inonder le royaume de ses flammes !

-Mais il tuera des innocents… déplora Sylver, les oreilles couchées.

Cressel ne cacha pas un petit sourire à le trouver si absorbé par son histoire. Elle se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à frôler son épaule.

-Quel choix avait-il ? Yvar se l'était demandé la gueule grande ouverte au-dessus des hommes, femmes, et enfants humains terrifiés. Ses orbes couleur ambre se posèrent alors sur la princesse Ereya qui le fixait du haut de sa tour.

-Et… et ensuite ?

-Yvar la kidnappa.

-Mais pourquoi ? s'indigna le mink.

-Elle était seule, aussi seul qu'il fut durant des siècles. Le dragon était donc avant tout curieux. Il se demandait comment un être humain si chéri et admiré par ses semblables pouvait ressentir une telle peine ! Alors il l'enleva à son royaume pour se venger de la vanité de son père le roi. Mais Ereya n'était pas que seule, elle était aussi cupide. Vivre loin de ses joyaux et de sa couronne était impensable ! Et elle s'ennuyait à mourir en compagnie du dragon Yvar qui la négligeait. Il refusait de lui parler, de la ramener à son père, ou même simplement de lui offrir un endroit où dormir. La princesse couchait tous les soirs sur un sol de pierre, grelottante à cause du froid qui sévissait, sans même savoir que dès qu'elle finissait par tomber de fatigue Yvar déployait son aile gauche telle une couverture pour lui tenir chaud. Chaque jour elle faisait la promesse de vive voix au nom de ses ancêtres au sang pur qu'elle tuerait cette créature « immonde » mais le dragon restait impassible et aussi impénétrable que les écailles reptiliennes qui le recouvraient. Il comprenait tout à fait la haine de la princesse. De plus il savait qu'une captivité trop longue allait nuire à sa sensibilité humaine, alors pour la toute première fois Yvar conclut un marché avec un humain. Il allait réaliser un souhait de la princesse Ereya.

-… Oui ?

-La suite une autre fois, souffla-t-elle en claquant les pages de son bouquin.

-Quoi ? s'écria-t-il. Mais Cress vous ne pouvez pas vous arrêter comme ça !

-Je viens de le faire.

-Mademoiselle…

-Non, insista-t-elle. Vous n'aurez qu'à revenir me voir une prochaine fois si vous voulez entendre la suite !

Il haussa les épaules, résigné.

-Vous obtenez tout ce que vous voulez de moi…

Elle imita sa moue boudeuse, les doigts frémissants au-dessus de la couverture de cuir. Elle sentait sa langue remuer contre ses joues mais ne parvenait à ouvrir la bouche évidemment. Le vide qui caressait ses lèvres pleines la frustrait. Cette distance… était insupportable. Mais elle se fit rapidement une raison : il ne pouvait bien sûr pas songer une seconde aux sentiments qu'il provoquait en elle. La jeune femme fronça ses magnifiques sourcils.

-Mais j'en veux toujours plus… minauda-t-elle en se voûtant légèrement contre la bibliothèque qui la soutenait.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tout à coup comme si elle était horrifiée de ses propres paroles. Elle monta les épaules jusqu'au cou et lui tendit sa blouse qu'elle gardait sur ses genoux depuis un bon moment.

-Oubliez ce que je viens de dire ! Je n'y pensai pas ! Vraiment… je n'y pensai pas.

-Je comprends mademoiselle.

Son ton formel lui brisa le coeur. Cress fuit son regard jusqu'au moment où leurs mains se touchèrent – elle frissonna sous la délicatesse de sa fourrure, mais elle pleura cette rencontre trop brève. Pour une raison qui lui échappait elle se sentait cruellement le besoin de l'approcher, lui parler, le connaître, l'enlacer. Mais par-dessus tout la certitude qu'elle serait prête à n'importe quoi pour que ses yeux charbonneux restent à jamais posés sur elle. Elle, et personne d'autre. L'aristocrate serra entre ses poings les bouts de son jupon.

-Non vous ne comprenez pas Sylver ! Tout ce que j'ai pu vous dire doit rester entre nous ! Vous le promettez, n'est-ce pas ?

-Évidemment.

-Je suis tellement désolée… Je m'en veux. Je n'aurais pas dû négliger mes devoirs ! (Elle se leva expressément.) Revenez une autre fois, je vous en prie. Sinon votre compagnie va me manquer. Elle me manque déjà.

-La vôtre aussi me manque, murmura-t-il en se penchant respectueusement en avant. Je reviendrai dès que possible Cress.

Malgré cette promesse sincère elle restait tendue. Son coeur palpitait comme si ça pouvait être la dernière fois qu'elle apercevait de si près son long museau gris. Elle ne put retenir ses mains maladroites de retracer la courbe de ses oreilles. Il sembla aussi gênée qu'elle lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que le regret avait presque collé leur poitrine.

Le garde qui venait de les surprendre dans la grande pièce regorgeant de livres ne manqua d'ailleurs pas de la rappeler à l'ordre par un bref raclement de gorge. La jeune femme se recula, presque honteuse, et fit mine de lisser ses boucles entre ses doigts.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle avec une froideur qui souillait son angélisme, furieuse d'avoir été interrompue.

-Votre frère le Lord vous réclame dans le hall…

-Les invités sont rentrés ? coupa-t-elle sèche.

-Il ne reste que le capitaine Trafalgar, lady Moineau, et… monsieur.

Le visage de l'homme s'était rembruni vers la fin. Contre toute attente et surtout celle du docteur elle saisit vivement son poignet et le traîna vers la sortie. En passant devant le garde venimeux elle jeta à celui-ci un regard féroce.

-Son nom est Sylver, articula-t-elle lentement. Souvenez-vous en sir Braun. Et je vous rappelle par ailleurs que vous êtes autant à mon service qu'à celui de mon frère !

-Je ne contredis pas…

-Je note votre familiarité. De quel droit vous prétendez-vous assez proche d'un sang-pur pour lui adresser la parole de la sorte ?

L'homme arqua les sourcils, visiblement très surpris mais à la fois rancunier.

-Veuillez m'excuser lady Van Burnhell. Il semblerait que j'ai mal interprété notre dernier échange…

Alors qu'il posait un genou au sol et s'inclinait pour réclamer son pardon, Sylver en baissant lui aussi les yeux sur le garde remarqua son rictus. De toute évidence il n'était pas touché ni désolé ! La blonde, quant à elle, ruminait de colère.

-En effet, vous l'avez mal interprété et que ça ne se reproduise plus. Nergal regretterait beaucoup de perdre son chien le plus fidèle !

-Ce sera selon vos désirs, lady. Voulez-vous être escortée jusqu'à l'entrée principale ?

-Comme vous pouvez le voir je me passe de vos services ! (Elle jeta un regard absent par-dessus son épaule et adoucit sa voix.) Partez devant Sylver. J'ai encore à discuter avec sir Braun, mais je vous rejoins vite.

Il obéit bien qu'une part de lui craignait de l'abandonner : cet homme ne lui inspirait pas confiance, d'autant plus qu'elle ne semblait pas le porter dans son coeur. Loin de là ! Il n'insista pas néanmoins et imita le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté pour venir à la bibliothèque.

Dès qu'il eut quitté la pièce un frisson d'effroi parcourut sa chair. Cress se pinça les lèvres, déterminée.

-Vous n'en parlerez pas à mon frère.

-Comme vous le dites si bien ma lady je ne suis qu'un chien fidèle ! ricana-t-il sournois. Ne le prenez pas mal il s'agit là de votre sécurité, et uniquement de votre sécurité.

-Tss… Et n'était-ce pas votre devoir de protéger cette famille ?! Comment pouvez-vous être aussi malhonnête ?

-J'ai toujours obéi à votre sang lady. Ce n'est ni ma faute ni ma responsabilité si parmi vous certains avaient des desseins… plus belliqueux que d'autres.

-Un jour vous serez obligé de confesser sir Braun ! Mon frère ne sera pas toujours là pour vous protéger !

-Oh oui sûrement… Mais je sais aussi mademoiselle qu'il est de votre devoir de perpétuer votre lignée, susurra-t-il d'un ton envoûteur, et certainement pas en batifolant avec… ce genre d'individu. C'est mal-vu pour une dame de votre rang, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle fit mine d'être hautaine.

-Vous n'êtes pas plus éligible à mes côtés !

-Je pense que votre frère m'approuve bien plus que cet animal !

Elle le toisa de la tête aux pieds – des nausées lui brûlaient la gorge devant l'expression lubrique de sa face de fouine. Son dos buta contre une colonne. Elle déglutit, tandis qu'il glissait un bras autour de sa taille de guêpe et passait l'autre derrière sa nuque brûlante. Sa respiration était frémissante, si proche de la peau étrangère qui lui faisait tout à coup regretter cent fois d'avoir renvoyé le loup. Elle baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard grisé d'ivresse.

-Vous êtes si pure, si belle, lady. Ne gâchez rien pour cette bête.

-Taisez-vous…

-Je ne peux pas me taire quand je vous vois si éprise. N'est-ce pas la première fois ? Vous commettez une grave erreur, votre frère vous le fera payer. C'est certain.

Elle le repoussa sèchement.

-Voilà ce que vous ne comprenez pas sir Braun ! Je me fiche des titres, et ne vous déplaise j'aimerais y aller maintenant. La compagnie de Sylver m'est vraiment agréable ! ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire provocateur.

Sur ces mots elle ne prit pas la peine de hocher la tête et partit immédiatement, trop pressée d'oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer. Dans tout son être elle frissonnait de dégoût pour le garde vaniteux. Elle avait toujours pensé que les années passées au service de ses parents auraient assagi ses pulsions, mais pas du tout ! Depuis que Nergal avait succédé au précédent Lord – leur père – il avait gagné en confiance, sûr et certain que sa future demande en mariage serait soutenue par son frère. Elle s'arrêta dans le couloir voisin des escaliers qui donnaient sur le hall. Elle avait une petite pression au creux des reins qui lui disait d'aller se terrer sous une pile de livres dans le refuge qu'était pour elle la bibliothèque. Sa peur alla se perdre avec un tas d'autres sentiments lâches lorsqu'elle aperçut en bas le mink. Il était avec le capitaine pirate, cette jeune cyborg, et son frère, souriant. Le croissant de lune plat que formait sa bouche pâle la congela sur place. Elle pouvait presque lire sur ses lèvres ! Cress descendit les marches deux par deux et manqua plusieurs fois de se vautrer. Elle s'empressa de les interrompre.

-N-Nergal ! Il faut qu'on parle !

Son sourire se déforma.

-Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé ?

-S'il te plaît…

-Ça peut attendre. (Il l'obligea à se taire d'une œillade assassine avant de se déporter à nouveau vers ses trois invités.) Où j'en étais… Ah ! Moineau sache que rien ne saurait exprimer ma gratitude et je me sentirai bien impoli si je ne t'invitai pas à loger ici, au château. J'aimerais te faire partager de délicieux moments, murmura-t-il un regard en coin pour le chirurgien bouillant de colère. Bien entendu, vous autres pouvez aussi rester.

-C'est une blague ? cracha le rookie.

-Avec plaisir, répondit Sylver.

Elle le fusilla du regard.

-Ne le prenez pas mal mais les autres familles nobles n'apprécieraient pas que l'on…

-Cress, tonna le Lord, messieurs logeront dans l'aile qui t'appartient, quant à moi je m'occupe de lady.

-Quoi…

-Ne discute pas.

Son visage se ferma alors. Elle joignit ses mains sur son jupon et adopta un air parfaitement neutre face au pirate et au docteur.

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre…

Ça la démangeait d'esquisser au moins un petit sourire pour que le loup ne la croit pas trop froide mais la présence de l'aristocrate armé de cruauté la fit renoncer. Elle les conduit sans protester dans la partie droite du château – celle qu'on lui avait léguée à la succession de Nergal. Les murs y étaient rayonnants et parés de bougeoirs, en somme l'exacte opposé des couloirs sinistres dans lesquels se mouvait le Lord tel une vipère. Ici la jeune femme paraissait trois fois plus animée qu'elle ne l'était lors de la fête. Ses petits pieds chaussés et ses doigts délicats prenaient une teinte satinée comme si on les avait caressés avec de l'huile. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta et pivota vers eux des flammes incandescentes se reflétaient dans ses yeux jaune or.

0o0o0o0o0

-Il est déjà tard. Tu veux aller te coucher ?

-Non…

Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil de velours, ses doigts métalliques galopant sur l'accoudoir d'acajou.

-Est-ce que vous… Est-ce que tu peux m'en dire plus sur les usines ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix timide et hésitante.

-Bien entendu.

Il l'imita et s'installa quant à lui sur le fauteuil voisin. Un bouteille de vin et deux coupes en cristal trônaient sur la table basse. Il les remplit de liqueur rougeâtre et en tendit une à la cyborg.

-Ces usines m'appartiennent.

Le sourire qu'il arborait constamment fut remplacé par un air grave. Comme elle s'en doutait lorsque ça touchait aux affaires il était quelqu'un de très sérieux. Nergal but une gorgée de sa boisson et reposa son verre.

-J'ignore par quoi commencer… Tu sais nous n'avons pas de régime politique propre. Ce sont nous les nobles qui dirigeons toute l'économie, mais ma Maison en priorité. Nous avons assez de pouvoir et d'autorité pour imposer quelques lois, sauf que ce n'est rien comparé à un royaume. Ce n'est qu'un petit gouvernement bancal qui tomberait à la première révolte.

-Ton peuple a l'air de bien se porter pourtant.

-Hm… (Il eut un rictus sadique.) Tu es arrivée pendant le festival, ça ne compte aucunement ! La vérité est que ces quartiers sont tous répugnants, crasseux, grouillant de rats ! Jamais je n'irai poser les pieds là-bas… c'est si dégoûtant.

Elle manqua de lever au ciel.

-Tu en fais un peu trop… D'ailleurs, puisque tu es vu comme le dirigeant alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne fais rien pour eux ?

-Euh… je te demande pardon ? En quoi ça me concerne ?

-Nergal lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés j'étais justement en train d'enquêter avec Law sur le genre de commerce qui fait vivre cette île. On était surpris de ne trouver que des bonbons ! Mais maintenant je sais pourquoi.

Elle avala d'une traite ce qui restait de son vin, levant vers lui un regard amusé.

-Tu comptes sur les autres nobles pour nourrir le peuple. Tu t'en fiches totalement. C'est pourquoi tu as beau produire des bonbons en grande quantité il n'y a pas une seule boutique dans les rues qui en vend.

-P-Perspicace, babilla-t-il surpris. Mais tu ne sais toujours pas qui est mon acheteur !

-Mais tu vas me le dire, n'est-ce pas ?

L'aristocrate se pencha en avant pour la resservir.

-Je t'ai promis mes secrets, chuchota-t-il enjôleur, et tu les auras jusqu'au dernier. J'ai conclu un marché avec la Yonkou Big Mom. Elle paie cher pour tous ces bonbons et mes recettes originales lui plaisent ! Alors oui tu peux me reprocher de ne pas nourrir mon peuple mais… et alors ? Je nous rends riches ! Ça revient au même !

-Tu mens encore Nergal, soupira la jeune fille. Franchement, où va l'argent ?

-Ma trésorerie personnelle… Ce sont des fonds secrets.

-Et je suppose que c'est ta garantie. Big Mom aussi veut que tu fasses de cet île un royaume ?

-Bien entendu. Si jamais je réussis elle m'offrira même la main d'une de ses filles. Je ne pouvais pas refuser une si belle offre !

-Est-ce que… Est-ce que vos parents étaient au courant de…

-En fait c'est avec eux que Charlotte traitait dans un premier temps. C'est aussi eux qui ont bâti les usines et proposé mon mariage, mais contrairement à moi ils n'étaient pas très disposés à fixer un si haut contrat. Ils craignaient de ne pas satisfaire Big Mom et ont fini par… se retirer, de peur de subir sa colère.

Un frisson parcourut sa chair. Elle raidit le dos, incapable de boire une gorgée de plus.

-Tu n'étais pas en bons termes avec ta sœur et tu m'as avoué que tu avais tenté de l'assassiner autrefois, alors permets-moi de penser que tu aurais pu tuer tes propres parents par déception…

Contre toute attente le noble esquissa un large sourire.

-Je comprends tout à fait ce qui te pousse à dire ça. Les autres nobles m'ont d'ailleurs soupçonné d'avoir commandité ces assassinats. Je t'ai promis l'honnêteté alors je vais te le dire : j'en avais très envie et j'aurais fini par m'occuper d'eux un jour ou l'autre, mais quelqu'un d'encore plus impatient y a pensé avant moi ! Échec et mat. Je n'ai donc rien à voir avec leur mort !

-Tu me penses stupide ? cracha-t-elle soudain. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne te salies pas les mains que tu n'es pas responsable !

-Je suis innocent.

-J'en crois pas un mot.

-De toute façon qu'est-ce que ça change pour toi ? lança-t-il d'un ton ennuyé presque boudeur.

-Ne me fais pas regretter de t'aider !

-Pourquoi tu te mets en colère ? Nous sommes amis maintenant ! Je n'ai jamais menti à un véritable ami, et je te respecte Moineau.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise en le voyant se lever puis poser le genou devant elle et saisir sa paume en métal.

-J'admets avoir des pensées et des sentiments cruels, mais il n'y a rien de mal à me comprendre au lieu de vouloir sans cesse me juger. Tu es sur la défensive depuis que je t'ai faite ma proposition. Si tu comptes déjà me mépriser alors ça ne sert à rien…

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! C'est juste que tes parents, ta sœur, Big Mom… énuméra-t-elle en comptant ses doigts. Tu prétends n'avoir aucun secret pour moi et pourtant tout est étrange autour de toi Nergal ! Tu ne me dis pas tout, c'est certain.

-Pose toutes les questions qu'il te plaira.

-Sauf que rien ne me prouve que tu dis la vérité !

-Tu te feras ton propre avis avec tout ce que tu verras. Mais je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas croire que je te mets en colère…

Il porta sa main à ses lèvres et y posa un léger baiser. Son regard était soudain celui d'un enfant surexcité de découvrir son cadeau. Cette expression lui mit le rose aux joues en plus de l'alcool qui commençait à lui faire tourner la tête. Elle sentit tout à coup les doigts de l'aristocrate pianoter sensuellement sa cuisse, et se rapprocher lentement mais sûrement de sa ceinture. Elle mit fin à son petit jeu d'un grognement agacé.

-Et moi qui croyais en ton « amitié » !

-Je suis un ami trop passionné, ricana-t-il en jaugeant le chemin parcouru sur sa jambe.

-Ne me touche pas.

-Mais toi aussi tu ne me dis pas tout, répliqua-t-il d'une voix de velours. Ce Trafalgar Law, est-il _juste_ un ami passionné lui aussi ?

-Je vais me coucher j'ai un peu trop bu…

Ses mains blafardes se refermèrent subitement sur ses cuisses. Elle se retrouva plaquée au fond du siège.

-J'ai mérité une réponse Moineau ! Allez, dis-moi. Tu sais j'aurais pu ne pas te dire que j'allais être fiancé, mais je l'ai fait. Allez ne sois pas timide, pas avec moi.

Elle remonta instinctivement les épaules, les ongles crispés sur les accoudoirs tant ses orbes ambre la transperçaient. Il avait beau la questionner c'était comme s'il connaissait la réponse mais restait désespérément pendu à ses lèvres rien que pour l'entendre de sa bouche. La cyborg se pencha en avant.

-On a eu une relation. Sérieuse.

-Hmm, fit-il curieux, et ensuite ? Il a l'air de t'en vouloir tu sais !

-C'est une longue histoire !

-Tu vaux mieux que ça.

Elle frémit, sous le choc. Le Lord venait de se relever et la scrutait en détail telle une nouvelle œuvre à sa collection. Cette fois il ne souriait plus.

-Quoi qu'il y ait eu entre toi et cet homme ça ne peut aller Moineau. Aie confiance j'ai connu beaucoup d'hommes dans son genre, il est incapable de comprendre si bien de quoi tu es faite… tes besoins… tes désirs.

Ce dernier mot avait allumé des étincelles malicieuses dans ses yeux. Rester de marbre lui était difficile ! Elle serra les mâchoires, convaincue qu'il finirait par arrêter ce jeu de séduction mais sa résistance n'était qu'une source d'amusement. Il prit son visage en coupe en dépit de ses avertissements et déposa un chaste baiser sur son front.

-Je ne suis qu'un ami passionné, chuchota-t-il avec un rictus.

-Tu parles d'un ami…

Elle le repoussa du bout de l'index.

-Va t'amuser ailleurs.

-Je me lasse si vite Moineau ! J'ai besoin d'un plaisir subtil, de quelqu'un qui me surprenne, peut-être d'une étrangère…

-Ne me sors pas le numéro du petit prince ennuyé de ses maîtresses !

-Je n'en ai pas énormément tu sais !

-Hm. Et en comptant toutes celles dont tu t'es « lassé » ?

-Bon, on peut bien rajouter un zéro dans ce cas ! Mais que ce soit deux ou vingt femmes quelle importance ? Si j'avais voulu faire de toi ma maîtresse je ne t'aurais certainement pas parlé de commerce – je ne parle pas business avec les femmes qui partagent mon lit.

-Qu'est-ce que je suis alors ?

-Une amie qui m'est très chère.

Il esquissa un petit sourire étonnamment sincère.

-Demain je t'emmènerai aux usines. Tu me donneras ton avis sur toute cette affaire.

-Pourquoi ? De toute façon je vois bien que tu n'écoutes que tes ambitions !

-Je t'ai mise en colère Moineau ? Peut-être que j'aurais dû me taire à propos de Trafalgar…

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec lui !

-Oh oui ça n'a rien à voir avec quand il menace de m'éventrer…

-Quoi ?

-Un fois que son navire sera ravitaillé qu'est-ce qui me prouve qu'il ne me tuera pas avant de partir ? Hm ? Mais il t'écoute, tu peux le convaincre de ne pas me faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille sourit à son tour. Elle se sentait toujours sous l'emprise de son regard truffé d'or. Cependant maintenant qu'ils étaient familiers le magnétisme n'était plus si incontrôlable. Le Lord était une beauté sombre sans pour autant lui paraître inhumain. Plus il parlait et plus elle trouvait à ce noble des faiblesses que elle, n'avait pas. C'était rassurant et à la fois attendrissant. Le fauteuil émit un grincement lorsqu'elle se releva.

-Je lui parlerai.

-Merci. Je te le dis franchement ta présence ici me rassure beaucoup ! La majorité des gens qui me sont proches rêvent d'être Lord, alors, je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis, confia-t-il.

-Mais tu pourrais tout aussi bien t'entourer de tes gardes. Law ne prendrait pas le risque de te tuer en public. Et puis tu ne sais pas grand-chose de mes capacités, alors pourquoi moi ?

Le rire du noiraud résonna entre les murs. Il se pencha, agile et sensuel tel un serpent qui viendrait se coller à son oreille pour y siffler ses mots.

-Détrompe-toi je sais qui tu es.

0o0o0o0o0

Cressel jeta un regard peiné au loup. Elle venait tout juste de montrer sa chambre d'invité au rookie furieux qui s'était empressé de claquer la porte avec rage et, au fracas, elle devina que la décoration allait subir quelques changements d'ici la fin de soirée. Ils étaient désormais seuls à nouveau. Cette pensée lui donna un frisson.

-Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, murmura-t-elle soucieuse. Vous savez je… Enfin, ma position…

-Je comprends tout à fait Cress. Une dame de votre rang ne peut pas se permettre de fréquenter… des gens comme moi, dit-il avec un pincement.

Son ton laissait supposer une petite blessure, et après avoir entendu l'histoire de son passé elle n'arrivait pas à le tolérer ! Elle saisit sa blouse.

-N'y pensez pas une seconde ! Même si vous n'êtes pas un noble je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit de…

Elle s'arrêta. Sa salive était amère. Elle déglutit, retira sa mains des vêtements du loup et détourna vite le regard.

-Je trouve cela injuste.

-Ne prenez cet air si triste, lança-t-il les babines légèrement retroussées en un semblant de sourire.

-Sylver-san je suis plus inquiète pour vous que pour moi-même. J'essayai d'intervenir plus tôt avec mon frère mais vous n'y avez même pas prêté attention. Je ne veux pas que vous restiez !

Il courba les oreilles, surpris, mais se fit vite une raison. Il avait probablement mal interprété l'affection d'une si belle femme ! Après tout elle était polie, sensible, élégante et tout ce qu'on attend d'une dame de ce nom ! Comment pourrait-elle côtoyer une « simple créature étrangère » ? L'intervention de ce garde dans la bibliothèque lui avait rappelé à quel point le comportement de la blonde était inapproprié. Ça ne l'étonnait même pas qu'elle le rejette à présent…

-J'ai peur de vous dégoûter si jamais vous restez trop longtemps, susurra Cressel.

-Je vous demande pardon ?!

-Je veux être proche de vous Sylver, même si vous êtes réticent envers les humains, et je sens que je pourrais faire n'importe quoi pour que mon souhait se réalise ! Mais vous trouvez ça stupide n'est-ce pas, venant d'une aristocrate que vous venez tout juste de rencontrer… Et puis je vous mets bêtement dans une situation inconfortable ! Oh je suis tellement désolée ! s'excusa-t-elle presque en larmes. Je ne sais plus quoi faire… Vous me rendez tellement confuse.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'elle tortillait sa robe dans tous les sens, les joues toutes empourprées. Il comprenait mal qu'une humaine si appréciée et admirée par la haute société s'intéresse à un mink – il n'avait jamais vu ça. Il se demandait d'ailleurs si une quelconque attirance était seulement possible entre leurs espèces. Les troubles de Cressel lui brisaient le coeur en tout cas. Il déplorait silencieusement son chagrin inutile et ne sachant que dire pour la réconforter, il finit par agir instinctivement car la regarder prête à fondre en larmes lui était insupportable. Sylver referma doucement les poings sur ses bras frêles et l'attira contre son torse. Il eut tout d'abord un frisson de peur : il craignait qu'elle ne le repousse comme une vulgaire bête. Mais la jeune femme colla sa joue de porcelaine à sa poitrine et le serra fort en retour.

-Je dois vous paraître tellement égoïste, sanglota-t-elle. C'est normal, j'ai toujours eu tout ce que je voulais depuis ma naissance… Je comprendrai que vous refusiez de rester avec moi. Je ne mérite pas une aussi bonne compagnie que la vôtre !

-Vous êtes trop dure avec vous-même Cress. (Il frotta délicatement sa nuque chaude.) Au lieu de vous tracasser pourquoi ne pas faire ce qui vous plaît ?

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous seriez dégoûté… bouda la jolie blonde.

-Allez-y mademoiselle. Je vous le promets ça restera entre nous !

-Ne vous moquez pas !

-Je n'oserai jamais.

-Bien, alors…

Elle lui fit signe d'approcher, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire l'oreille tendue.

-Je vous ai prévenu que j'avais trop de questions à vous poser ! Certaines sont un peu délicates…

-Ne soyez pas gênée. C'est toujours un plaisir de vous répondre.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Elle toussota derrière sa main.

-Si j'embrasse votre museau… est-ce que c'est comparable à un baiser sur les lèvres ?

-Hum, c'est un geste très intime, alors je suppose que oui. (Il plia une oreille, l'air curieux.) Vous fréquentez un mink mademoiselle ?

-Quoi ?!

Elle sursauta brusquement et posa une main sur sa poitrine. Son coeur battait si fort qu'elle pouvait le sentir cogner sa cage thoracique ! Elle se pinça les lèvres, prise au dépourvu. N'avait-elle pas été assez démonstrative ? Ça la décourageait qu'il puisse l'imaginer, elle, dans les bras d'un autre ! Elle prit une grande inspiration.

-Oh je ne voulais pas vous surprendre ! s'écria Sylver avec un petit sourire. Je me disais juste que cette question n'était pas par hasard.

-V-Vous avez raison ! Il y a un mink qui m'intéresse, mais je ne sais rien de votre culture ni comment lui plaire, et je ne sais même pas s'il trouve une quelconque attirance chez les humains…

-De mon point de vue vous êtes aussi attirante que les humains le pensent. (Elle rougit.) Et si ce mink ne saisit toujours pas le message peut-être devriez-vous le mordre quelque part.

-… hein ? Le mordre ?

-Ça peut sembler un peu primitif mais les mâles ne réagissent parfois qu'à un message bien précis.

-Je vois… Penchez-vous Sylver !

Le ton était autoritaire. Il obéit malgré la curiosité qui lui brûlait la langue. La jeune femme avait les doigts frémissants au-dessus de sa tête baissée. Elle caressa son col touffue, incertaine, puis s'avança d'un pas large. Le museau du loup était presque fourré entre ses seins mais elle l'empêcha de reculer en prenant ses tempes à deux mains. Son geste le rendit anxieux : elle le vit à sa queue poilue balayant le sol avec lenteur.

-Je ferai n'importe quoi pour que vous m'acceptiez…

Et sans plus prendre son mal en patience elle l'attira plus proche de sorte à ce que sa truffe chatouille sa poitrine et lui croqua l'oreille. Ses lèvres vermeilles embrassaient tendrement la fourrure qui se hérissait sous leurs caresses.

-Cressel ?!

-Shhh… Ne dites rien.

Malgré ses tentatives de recul elle le serra fort et continua de le mordiller. Lentement il sembla se détendre jusqu'à ne même plus chercher à se dégager. Il était docile, patient. L'aristocrate ne se retira qu'à ce moment-là.

-Le message est passé ? chuchota-t-elle en se dandinant d'un pied à l'autre.

Il avait la mâchoire un peu tremblante et les oreilles plaquées en arrière tel un louveteau apeuré.

-T-Très bien...

Le sang lui monta aux joues. Elle était fière de son petit effet et encore plus de le voir si troublé, lui qui semblait si certain qu'une femme humaine ne poserait pas les yeux sur un loup ! C'était un réel plaisir d'être le sujet de ses tourments. Cressel se dressa sur la pointe des pieds. Elle n'attendit pas qu'il se remette du choc de cette révélation pour poser ses lèvres rouges contre son long museau, puisque cela s'apparentait à un baiser humain.

-Prenez tout le temps qu'il vous faudra Sylver, susurra la blonde. Et passez une bonne nuit…

Elle eut beau partir en trottinant sur ses talons l'air satisfaite le dernier regard qu'elle lui lança était plein de regrets – sa bouche la brûlait. Elle s'attendait à repartir soulagée d'un poids mais elle n'avait fait qu'empirer la chose ! Son corps en désirait trois fois plus. Un baiser ça n'était que pour se consoler ! Et les larmes qui baignaient ses joues maintenant qu'il était loin n'étaient que pour se préparer à son refus ! La jeune femme finit par courir se réfugier dans la bibliothèque. Elle retrouva le recueil de contes qu'elle avait commencé à lui lire plus tôt dans la soirée. _Yvar et la princesse._ Elle lui avait promis la fin de cette histoire un autre jour mais elle ne se sentait vraiment pas l'âme à la lecture. Elle se sentait capricieuse. Peut-être que comme un enfant elle n'obéirait pas jusqu'à avoir obtenu son souhait le plus cher !


	46. Beginning of a new tale

**Hey~**

Merci beaucoup à Ai-Neha et Ic'ilver pour leurs reviews !

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire à la fin :)**

* * *

 **Beginning of a new tale**

* * *

Cressel était raide sur sa chaise. Les servantes avaient beau lui proposer des dizaines de plats plus alléchants les uns que les autres la présence froide du loup, et celle nonchalante du pirate lui coupaient l'appétit. L'un poignardait la poche jaune de ses œufs, le deuxième restait planté dans un silence de mort. Il l'avait à peine regardée depuis qu'il s'était assis à la grande table pour le petit déjeuner. Mais chaque fois que leurs yeux se croisaient elle avait envie de fondre en larme. Il semblait si triste ! Et sa tristesse la mettait dans tous ses états. Elle se demandait comment c'était possible alors que tout le monde la prétendait jolie – n'était-il pas subjugué ? ne ressentait-il rien pour elle ? Cress se pinça les joues. Ces pensées prétentieuses ne lui ressemblaient pas ! Mais pour la première fois elle avait envie de croire à la beauté que ses parents lui avaient légué et elle voulait la rendre plus que véritable. Le crissement chaotique de la fourchette du chirurgien mit un terme sec à ses pensées. Elle le regarda, surprise.

-Un problème monsieur ?

-Où est votre frère ? articula-t-il mi-mutin mi-courroucé.

-Hum, probablement dans son bureau, ou encore endormi…

-Ou avec Moineau ! (Il se leva d'un soubresaut.) Merci pour votre hospitalité Cressel !

Elle répondit un hochement de tête singulier mais il était déjà sur sa lancée. Le capitaine retrouva sans problème la partie opposée du château, décorée de sombres vases et fleurs appartenant au Lord. Mais deviner quelle suite était attribuée à la cyborg relevait du défi ! Il dut demander à une servante qui passait dans le couloir et suivre ses indications. Son sourire fourbe s'élargit. Il tourna la poignée. Étrange : la porte n'était pas fermée.

0o0o0o0o0

Elle frissonna jusqu'au bout des ongles. Mais à quel moment il était entré celui-là ?! Krys envoya valser les coussins sur la tête du noble plié en deux de rire sur ses draps.

-Kahahaha ! Si tu avais vu ta tête !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Nergal ?!

Le jeune homme calma son fou rire et s'avança vers elle à quatre pattes d'une démarche féline avant de se laisser tomber à ses côtés. Elle remonta instinctivement la couverture sur sa poitrine, méfiante.

-Je voulais être le premier à te dire bonjour, répondit-il innocent. Et puis ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit que je me sentais en sécurité avec toi, commandante ?

Elle fronça les sourcils. Depuis qu'il avait deviné son identité il aimait se servir de son titre comme prétexte pour la coller comme un bébé. Elle le repoussa.

-Allez Moineau, ricana-t-il. Ce n'est pas ton travail de protéger les honnêtes gens ?

-De un je ne suis plus de la Marine, et de deux, tu es tout sauf honnête !

-Oh vraiment ? Laisse-moi te montrer à quel point je suis honnête, hein. Je te fais même la visite de mes usines ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?

-Tu veux un royaume juste pour avoir le luxe de porter une couronne ! répliqua la jeune fille avec une moue enfantine.

-Mais grâce à toi j'y trouverai forcément des intérêts pour mon peuple !

-Si tu te décides un peu à écouter quelqu'un d'autre que toi-même…

-Je progresse déjà Moineau ! Je n'ai même pas sanctionné l'idiote de servante qui a renversé mon café ce matin.

-J'appelle pas ça du progrès. Tu te crois intelligent Nergal mais tu ne sais rien des gens qui vivent juste en-dessous de ton château !

-… hm ? Et alors ? Ce sont des paysans et des ouvriers. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ?

-Apprends à les connaître.

-Quelle horreur tu veux m'infliger Moineau ! Enfin, mais où est-ce que tu as vu qu'un sang-pur côtoyait ces pouilleux ?! s'écria-t-il outré. Jamais je ne ferai ça ! Je suis un Lord !

-Alors tous ceux qui ne sont pas nés aussi chanceux que toi sont des pouilleux, pas vrai ?

-A part quelques exceptions, bien entendu… reprit-il en la déshabillant du regard.

-T'es une ordure Nergal.

Contre toute attente son ton n'était pas si rancunier. Bien au contraire, il le prit comme une invitation à se glisser sous les draps ! Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la rejoindre au chaud le grincement de la porte l'interpella. Il se laissa tomber en arrière pour regarder le nouveau venu, la tête à l'envers.

-Mais… c'est Trafalgar Law ! s'écria-t-il pas le moins du monde apeuré.

A l'inverse du noble la jeune fille était littéralement tétanisée à la vue de l'homme qui les couvrait d'un œil noir depuis le seuil de la chambre.

-Je vois que t'as pas perdu ton temps, cracha celui-ci.

-C'est absolument pas…

-Lady n'est-elle pas libre de choisir ses fréquentations ? coupa Nergal, qui venait de se redresser et se faire sérieux dans le même temps.

-Son altesse vous pouvez allez vous faire foutre c'est à Moineau que je parle !

-Tant de colère inutile… Enfin capitaine pourquoi s'énerver contre une honorable commandante ?

-Quoi ? (Il jeta un regard accusateur à la brunette qui tentait tant bien que mal de se faire minuscule sous ses couvertures.) Alors tu lui as dit en plus ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas bien avec toi ?

-Trop d'agitation… déplora Nergal en ébouriffant ses mèches noires. Lady vous est tellement fidèle, vous n'imaginez pas !

Le rookie arqua un sourcil, sceptique, tandis que l'aristocrate embrassait malicieux la main de la jeune fille.

-Elle protège le moindre secret avec tant d'attention. C'est une chance pour vous. Mais elle ne pouvait pas savoir que je devinerai toute l'histoire. Et, de toute façon, ça ne me fait rien capitaine Trafalgar. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'appeler le gouvernement.

-Génial… je m'en tape un peu honnêtement !

Il s'approcha du lit d'une démarche d'assassin qui fit se raidir l'ex-commandante. Elle mit instinctivement de la distance entre lui et le noble cadavérique.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Law ?

-Retourne au sous-marin.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu restes ici c'est trop dur à comprendre ?

-J'ai promis mon aide à Nergal, alors si je reste.

-Écoute j'en ai rien à foutre de ces conneries, alors si tu vas me faire le plaisir de bouger tes fesses de là !

-T'as pas d'ordres à me donner.

-Pendant que tu prends du bon temps avec sa petite altesse laisse-moi te rappeler qu'on a laissé une nakama derrière !

-C'est une blague ?! N'utilise pas Sacha comme prétexte contre moi ! C'est entièrement ta faute si elle est pas avec nous en ce moment !

-Alors heureusement que je me soucie encore de la retrouver, moi.

Ses mots la blessèrent bien plus que ce qu'elle laissa paraître dans son expression. Est-ce qu'elle avait l'air si indifférente ? Pourtant elle pensait à onee-san très souvent. C'était plutôt lui l'insensible ! De toute évidence il était là pour le plaisir de la surprendre, seule avec le Lord, et pouvoir l'accuser sans qu'elle ait la moindre chance de démentir. Krys repoussa les couvertures, lasse de se cacher, et se leva. Le chirurgien lâcha alors un grognement dépréciateur.

-Tu veux faire ton show miss ? Habille-toi !

Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répliquer. Il la traîna derrière le paravent et lui balança ses vêtements à la figure. Elle grogna à son tour.

-Ne me touche pas !

-Et pourquoi hein ? chuchota-t-il à l'abri des oreilles du noble. T'es vraiment une horrible menteuse.

-Hm… ?

-Tu m'avais promis que t'y réfléchirai ! Alors explique-moi un peu en quoi tu « réfléchis » lorsqu'il te…

-La ferme. Je suis pas ton esclave, et tout le monde n'a pas à faire ce qui t'arrange !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans ton lit ?

-J'en sais pas plus que toi…

Il arqua les sourcils. C'était à mourir de rire. _Comme par hasard la cadavre ambulant finit sous ses draps et elle n'en sait rien !_ Il n'était pas non plus stupide au point de croire ça. Le capitaine pirate attendit qu'elle soit à peu près décemment vêtue pour la pousser vers la porte sous le regard intrigué de Nergal qui semblait tout d'un coup moins enclin à se moquer.

-J'ai promis à Moineau de lui faire visiter mes usines.

-En quoi c'est mon problème ?!

-Vous devriez nous accompagner. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? souligna-t-il en fixant la cyborg.

Celle-ci se débattait comme elle pouvait contre la poigne du chirurgien. Son regard sur ce dernier traduisait une certain déception. Elle avait songé toute la nuit à la merveilleuse après-midi qu'elle allait passer en compagnie de l'aristocrate. Et ce n'était certainement pas pour apprendre maintenant qu'ils seraient trois ! Elle fit mine de bouder.

-Je crois pas que Law en ait envie…

En guise de réponse celui-ci courba l'échine juste de sorte à atteindre son oreille. Elle frémit : il venait de lécher son lobe. C'était censé vouloir dire quoi au juste ?! Une main serrée sur sa taille faisait passer le message explicite. Et tandis que le Lord souriait, provocateur, le pirate la tenait de plus en plus fort. C'était apparemment une manière bien à lui de rappeler qu'il passait en priorité !

-J'ai hâte de voir ce que _mon_ petit chiot trouve à un dégénéré de noble.

0o0o0o0o0

Un courant glacé passa sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle reposa sa coupe en argent, toujours dans un silence cérémonial couvert par les bruits de pas des servantes qui s'affairaient à satisfaire ses envies, qu'elle osait à peine exprimer. Elle n'avait pas faim depuis hier soir. Ni soif. Mais elle se forçait à boire quelques gorgées entre deux cuillerées de gâteau pour cacher sa peine immense. Le contour de ses yeux dorés était encore un peu rougi à cause des torrents de larmes qu'elle avait versés toute la nuit. Au fond elle ruminait sa colère en mâchant sa tarte aux pommes dont elle sentait à peine les arômes ou la crème tant elle était préoccupée. Son regard sur le loup se fit presque rancunier. Elle avait beau le fixer avec insistance lui persistait à l'ignorer, tournant chaque fois la tête d'un côté, puis de l'autre. Ce désintérêt total pour sa personne eut le malheur de la rendre sceptique quant à sa prétendue « beauté ». Elle entendait partout qu'on la désirait rien que sur une parcelle de peau, que ses lèvres vermeilles en avaient rendu fou plus d'un, enfin que ses courbes épousaient tous les désirs ! Alors pourquoi pas un regard ? Sa bouche se tordit en une grimace de déception. Il avait pourtant bien dit qu'elle était aussi attirante pour un humain que pour un mink… Menteur ! songea Cress en se voûtant sur sa chaise. Elle envoya valser ses bracelets sertis d'émeraudes sur la table. Le cliquetis des bijoux qui s'entrechoquent fit frémir les servantes et sursauter son invité, qu'elle accusa du regard.

-Alors, vous n'avez rien à me dire Sylver ?

Il releva le museau de son assiette, à laquelle il avait à peine touché, un air neutre sur la face qui fit serrer les mâchoires de Cress.

-Rien d'important, lady.

-Je vois…

Sa poitrine se gonfla d'air. Elle lâcha un long soupir qui laissait supposer une grosse perte de patience avant de se lever, faisant lentement grincer sa chaise sur le sol à l'intention des oreilles sensibles du loup. Une soubrette se précipita alors pour remettre de l'ordre mais la blonde la congédia immédiatement et rangea elle-même sa chaise, tout aussi lentement, tout aussi bruyamment. Sa victime avait plaqué ses oreilles contre son crâne pour ne pas avoir à subir cette cacophonie. Elle sourit.

-Sylver. Puisque vous n'avez pas d'appétit apparemment que diriez-vous de m'accompagner pour une promenade dans les jardins ?

Elle avait beau se faire angélique son ton relevait clairement de l'ordre. Sans même attendre sa réponse la jeune femme s'arma de l'ombrelle en dentelle que lui tendait sa dame de compagnie et partit devant. Sa démarche était fière, un poil prétentieuse même, et c'était toute cette personnalité opposée à son caractère doux qu'elle cherchait à imiter dans le claquement de ses talons. S'il l'avait prise pour une petite noble indécise dont les caprices ne méritaient pas qu'on s'y intéresse alors il allait le regretter ! Cressel était déterminée. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait obtenir et son indifférence n'était qu'un piètre obstacle car elle ferait tout pour voir son fantasme devenir réalité.

Alors qu'ils pénétraient dans les petits jardins qui bordaient le château elle remarqua la surprise qui se lisait sur son visage. Nergal aimait beaucoup les univers exotiques alors il avait fait installer des petits bassins en mosaïques dans lesquels barbotaient des gros poissons qu'elle ne saurait reconnaître, et planter de grandes fleurs de toutes les couleurs. C'était bien normal qu'il soit surpris – les jardins étaient trois fois plus impressionnants de jour que de nuit. Elle tira cependant satisfaction à le voir si curieux et émerveillé, agitant la queue tel un louveteau flâneur. Malgré cela elle ne sourit pas pour autant lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur elle. De toute façon ce regard ne lui faisait plus rien tant elle était furieuse et lui désintéressé. Son ombrelle tournoya doucement au-dessus de sa tête. Elle se retourna.

-Je ne suis pas stupide Sylver. Vous ne cessez de m'ignorer depuis que je vous ai fait part de mes sentiments.

-…

-Pourquoi me négliger de la sorte ? Vous m'avez pourtant laissée entendre que je vous plaisais ! Ne suis-je pas désirable Sylver ?

-Hum… je…

-Quoi donc ? Mais dites quelque chose !

Elle jeta son petit abri blanc dans l'herbe grasse et saisit à deux mains la blouse du docteur, pétrifié de choc.

-Vous m'avez menti !

-Cress… babilla-t-il étouffé par ses reproches.

-Je vous ai cru sincère avec moi ! Mais depuis le début vous vous fichiez pas mal de ce que je pouvais ressentir ! Vous disiez que j'obtenais tout de vous… Alors pourquoi vous m'évitez comme ça ?! hurla-t-elle rouge de colère. C'est vous que je veux Sylver ! Et bien sûr tout ce que vous trouvez à faire au lieu de me dire les choses en face c'est m'ignorer. Vraiment, vous n'avez pas d'excuse !

Elle sécha rageusement les larmes qui commençaient à couler sur ses joues.

-Et vous ne méritez pas que je vous en trouve !

-Cress je…

-Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à la fin ? Vous ne regardez même pas mon visage ni mon corps ! sanglota-t-elle en froissant sa blouse. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut de plus ? Pourquoi êtes-vous resté ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudain, horrifiée.

-C'était… pour mon argent ? V-Vous…

La jeune femme se laissa aller à des pleurs incroyables, si bien qu'elle retira ses doigts frémissants de sa blouse, qui désormais la répugnait, et serra ses bras contre elle comme un piètre bouclier. Chaque sanglot lui coupait la respiration. Elle reniflait vainement ce chagrin auquel elle peinait à croire. Personne ne l'avait jamais autant blessé ! Et sa grimace incrédule ne faisait qu'abreuver son sentiment de haine.

-Puisque vous vous foutez de moi alors prenez juste ce qui vous intéresse… Tenez ! (Elle arracha violemment sa parure et la lui jeta au visage.) Prenez tout ce que vous voulez ! Maintenant allez-vous-en, j'en ai assez… vous me dégoûtez !

-Cress je vous en prie ! Laissez-moi vous…

-Ne m'adressez plus la parole !

-Non, ce n'est pas… !

Elle fit un pas en avant, plantant son talon dans le sol avec fureur.

-J'allais vous considérer comme un précieux ami, même bien plus que ça ! J'étais si heureuse de vous avoir avec moi ! Ce que j'ai été naïve ! Ramassez ce collier.

Les oreilles du mink étaient toutes aplaties contre son crâne. Elle avait beau être la première surprise de le voir dans cet état elle soutint son regard implacable.

-C'est un ordre ! Ou alors vous préférez connaître le sort qu'on réserve à ceux qui nous importunent ?

Sa menace sembla le convaincre. Il s'accroupit à ses pieds et saisit entre ses griffes noires le bijou rutilant. Lorsqu'il se releva, la jeune noble le congédia d'un hochement de tête méprisant et repartit de sa démarche impériale qui à chaque pas creusait un fossé entre elle, et la peine de coeur qu'elle laissait loin. Sa lèvre inférieure en tremblait encore. Nergal n'était-il pas plus intelligent qu'elle en fin de compte ?!

Son corps avait beau ne devenir qu'un instrument de plaisir au profit de pervers hypocrites, chaque conquête rendait ses sentiments plus impénétrables – il ne savait pas aimer, tandis qu'elle savait trop bien ce que ça faisait de pleurer. Elle avait pleuré le départ d'amis, la mort de parents, la cruauté de son frère, mais jamais un puéril coup de foudre. Les larmes en étaient plus salées que d'ordinaire et la douleur insoutenable. Mais ça y est, c'en était fini pour de bon et elle allait s'en remettre dans un jour ou deux ! Cress se força à penser à ses nombreuses demandes en mariage. L'idée d'épouser un parfait inconnu lui mettait toujours la boule au ventre, mais en prenant conscience qu'elle était bien tombée amoureuse d'un étranger il y avait de quoi réfléchir. Au fond il n'y avait pas de différence : prétendant ou coup de foudre ils en voulaient tous les deux à sa fortune. Tout comme son frère elle n'était qu'un outil. Disposant ou à disposition.

Elle avait déjà séché ses joues et remis de l'ordre dans ses vagues ensoleillées quand une voix timide l'interpella. Ce timbre familier lui fit serrer les mâchoires. Elle se retourna, froide.

-Vous voulez mes boucles d'oreille aussi ?

Son coeur battait à cent à l'heure tandis qu'il approchait d'un pas mal assuré, probablement aussi anxieux qu'elle l'était en voyant sa peine durement mise de côté revenir à l'assaut. L'aristocrate pinça ses lèvres rouges.

-Vous me répugn…

-Lady Cress, avec tout le respect que je vous dois…

-Ne me coupez pas la parole !

Un pli se creusa entre ses sourcils. Elle le détailla de la tête aux pieds. Sa longue queue traînant derrière ses genoux et ses oreilles courbées témoignaient de son angoisse, qu'elle eut bien du mal à admettre. Son regard s'arrêta sur la petite parure qu'il tenait toujours entre ses pattes. Il s'avança, elle leva le menton, arrogante.

-Je voulais vous dire que le fermoir n'était pas cassé, heureusement…

-Et alors ?

-Hum, vous permettez ? murmura-t-il en la contournant lentement.

Un frisson traversa sa colonne vertébrale et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge – elle pouvait sentir les griffes du docteur longer ses clavicules et les pierres du collier parcourir sa poitrine. Cressel rassembla instinctivement sa masse blonde sur son épaule pour l'aider.

-J'en ai des dizaines comme ça, cracha-t-elle rancunière tandis qu'il finissait de lui accrocher au cou ce bijou insignifiant.

-Je ne pourrai jamais vous offrir de cadeaux si luxueux Cress.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête par-dessus son épaule.

-Pourquoi me dites-vous ça ? Vous vous fichez bien de moi ! Je n'étais qu'un coffre plein à vos yeux.

-Si seulement vous m'aviez laissé parler, rétorqua-t-il en redressant les oreilles. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez si impatiente.

-Tss… Alors là vous ne manquez pas de toupet !

-Pardonnez mais vous m'avez à peine écouté.

-Très bien ! Et qu'est-ce que vous avez encore comme mensonge à me faire gober !

Il leva les yeux au ciel et retroussa les babines.

-Avant de me faire passer pour un profiteur vous devriez écouter, dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin. Je ne comprends pas ce qui vous fâche Cress, et je suis désolé si je ne vous ai pas témoigné assez d'attention tout à l'heure. J'étais… troublé.

-Troublé ? (Elle croisa les bras, peu convaincue.) Par moi j'espère !

-Pas par votre argent en tout cas ! ricana-t-il.

-Tant mieux ! Parce que je… j'étais très déçue…

Ses joues s'empourprèrent. Elle se mit à tripoter les plis de sa longue robe pour ne rien laisser paraître, mais sa joie était immense ! Elle tremblait d'envie de lui sauter au cou, chatouiller ses longues oreilles toutes sensibles, et le tenir fort contre sa poitrine jusqu'à sentir son coeur battre avec le sien… ! Elle sursauta, un peu étourdie pas sa rêverie. Le souvenir de ses griffes frôlant délicatement la surface de sa peau la fit frémir de la tête aux pieds. Elle ne réussit pas à se contenir plus longtemps et se jeta dans ses bras.

-Je suis tellement désolée de vous avoir parlé comme ça ! J'aurais dû avoir confiance en vous Sylver !

-Au contraire c'est normal de vous méfier.

-La prochaine fois n'hésitez pas une seconde, dites-moi de me taire…

-Je n'oserai pas !

-Vous avez pourtant intérêt car j'avais une folle envie de vous gifler.

-C'était peut-être mérité, non ? chuchota-t-il en détournant le regard.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?

-Mon silence vous a mise en colère. Tout est de ma faute.

La blonde desserra son étreinte pour mieux l'observer.

-Je n'attends pas une réponse maintenant Sylver, dit-elle posément, je voulais juste que vous me regardiez.

-V-Vraiment…

-Ça vous surprend que je cherche votre attention ?

-Hum, oui.

-Et bien maintenant vous êtes prévenu. (Elle frotta affectueusement son museau avant de l'abaisser vers elle.) Ne m'ignorez plus c'est compris ? Sinon je ne garantis pas ma gentillesse…

-C'était très « gentil » de me jeter votre collier à la figure.

-Ne vous plaignez pas !

-Je constate les faits.

-Vous constaterez aussi que je vous ai vite pardonné !

-Comme je l'ai fait pour vous…

-Un mot de plus et je vous assure que…

-Quoi donc, lady Cress ? fit-il moqueur.

-Alors vous me provoquez ? Très bien Sylver ! (Elle retira ses escarpins et souleva sa robe sur ses petites chevilles blanches.) Vous défiez une dame je vous rappelle ! Voyons qui de nous deux arrivera en premier à la serre.

-Quelle est la récompense ? demanda-t-il d'un ton hautain pour se prêter au jeu.

-Si je gagne vous répondez à ma question, et très honnêtement ! Si vous gagnez… et bien, qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir ?

-Beaucoup de choses. Mais je veux d'abord entendre la fin de votre histoire.

-C'est entendu !

La noble leva un sourcil malicieux, lui tapotant l'épaule en guise d'encouragement. Il lui rendit volontiers son sourire, très confiant. Il ne doutait pas de son agilité mais il voyait mal cette charmante créature battre un loup à la course. Pourtant elle semblait prendre le défi très au sérieux : Cressel se tenait déjà prête, les poings serrées sur sa robe, les doigts de pied courbés dans l'herbe, et le regard plongé loin devant. Sa poitrine se gonflait lentement. Elle était très détendue pour une future perdante. Il courba les oreilles, sarcastique.

-Dois-je vous laisser une longueur d'avance mademoiselle ?

-Comme c'est amusant…

-Oh je ne fais que proposer ! Je me sentirai bien malpoli de vous humilier.

-Vous rirez moins Sylver, vous rirez moins…

Elle gratifia son adversaire d'un coup de coude dans les côtes et prit place sur la ligne imaginaire délimitée par des petites plantes vertes. Le docteur, quant à lui, dut retenir quelques gentilles moqueries. Elle était tellement concentrée ! C'était adorable à voir, si adorable qu'il n'entendit pas son signal et la regarda bouche bée partir, mais du côté opposé. Il fut tenté de lui crier que la serre n'était pas par là mais préféra se taire : elle devait forcément le savoir après tout ! La noble disparut derrière le mur.

D'après ses souvenirs le lieu d'arrivée n'était pas très loin du pavillon où il s'était excusé pour ce malentendu avec elle. Cette pensée lui mit un peu de baume au coeur lorsqu'il passa devant. Il avait beau craindre les sentiments humains pour leur cupidité elle était indéniablement une femme merveilleuse, en plus d'être dotée d'un visage ravissant ! Il se sentait d'ailleurs encore coupable de l'avoir mise dans un tel état. Il n'imaginait pas une seconde qu'elle prendrait si mal son attitude – ce qu'il s'était passé la veille le hantait. Rien qu'apercevoir ses lèvres rouges ravivait la chaleur du baiser sur son museau, mais aussi la sensation de ses petites incisives croquant son oreille à la manière d'une louve possessive. Évidemment en tant qu'humaine elle ne devait pas saisir la teneur du message qu'elle envoyait ! Ce qui n'était pour elle qu'une morsure était pour lui une invitation très prompte à la prendre pour femelle. Et si elle savait ça, elle ne l'aurait probablement jamais touché.

Il entrouvrit les portes de verre. Les murs étant transparents il avait pu constater de l'extérieur qu'il n'y avait personne mais la serre était une véritable jungle arc-en-ciel, alors il n'était sûr de rien. Les planches de bois grinçaient doucement à chacun de ses pas. La truffe légèrement relevée il reniflait les odeurs environnantes : terre, parfums florales… et humain. Il retroussa les babines en un petit sourire vaguement déçu et tourna la tête sur sa droite pour apercevoir la jeune noble assise sur une petite table, balançant dans le vide ses pieds nus couverts de poussière brune. Elle s'humecta les lèvres, malicieuse, et cacha son visage derrière les gigantesques feuilles des plantes en pot.

-On dirait que j'ai gagné !

Sylver dégagea doucement le végétal sur le côté pour la regarder droit dans les yeux, une oreille pliée.

-Je serais curieux de savoir comment vous avez fait.

-Je ne suis peut-être pas rapide, mais très intelligente… Nous n'avons jamais dit qu'il fallait partir du même sens, alors je me suis tournée du côté qui prendrait le plus de temps, vous m'avez suivie, et au moment de partir comme vous avez pu le constater je me suis retournée du bon côté. La prochaine fois vous me prendrez au sérieux, Sylver !

Son rayonnant sourire le réchauffa tout entier. Il baissa le museau, embarrassé.

-A-Alors, quelle est votre question ? babilla-t-il étourdi.

-Je veux savoir si j'ai la moindre chance, même minuscule, de vous avoir Sylver. Et ne me répondez pas simplement, je ne vous croirai pas !

Le sang lui monta jusqu'aux oreilles. Il eut un mouvement de recul comme frappé de plein fouet par sa franchise.

-Je vous ai déjà montré hier que nos différences ethniques ne me posaient aucun problème ! Et je ne peux que comprendre que vous soyez réticent sachant ce que vous avez vécu, mais avec moi vous pouvez partager tout ça… Vous pouvez me laisser une chance. (Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure.) Je vous le jure vous n'êtes pas le caprice d'une idiote curieuse. Mes sentiments sont des plus sincères et je n'hésiterai jamais à vous les montrer !

Le loup s'était littéralement figé devant elle. Cress fronça les sourcils, inquiète. Est-ce qu'elle en demandait trop ? Forcément. Mais elle savait aussi qu'il ne ferait aucun effort ne serait-ce que pour l'approcher tant il était intimidé ! Alors elle se pencha en avant, saisit sa main et la colla contre sa joue en dépit de ses tentatives pour l'en écarter. Mais malgré cela le loup se tordait les phalanges, craignant sûrement que la pointe de ses griffes ne la touche. Elle sourit et pressa plus fort sa paume juste de sorte à ce que ces longs ongles chatouillent son épiderme.

-Il n'y aucune raison d'avoir peur… chuchota Cressel. Je sais que vous ne me blesserez pas, j'ai confiance.

-Vous ne devriez pas.

-Chuuut. Et votre réponse alors ?

-Vous l'avez déjà mademoiselle ! Vous savez bien que vous ne me laissez pas indifférent et que j'apprécie votre compagnie !

-Mais alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez Sylver ?

-… quoi ?

-Vous êtes censé me faire la cour ! bougonna-t-elle en détournant le regard, l'air d'une fillette contrariée.

-V-Vraiment ? Mais je… je ne sais pas…

-Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué ! Il vous suffit déjà, de ne pas m'ignorer ! Ensuite n'ayez aucune crainte à me toucher, vous promettez ?

-C'est promis, j'essaierai.

Elle s'illumina d'un large sourire et le récompensa d'un chaste baiser sur la joue.

-Je suis sûre que vous ferez des merveilles !

-Je vous laisse le soin d'en juger… répondit-il un peu nerveux.

-Si vous vous en sortez bien je songerai peut-être à vous dire la fin du conte ! Et si, vraiment, vous faites des efforts pour arrêtez de m'éviter, alors qui sait…

-Hm ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez en tête ?

-Ah, ça, si je vous le disais vous partiriez en courant. (Elle tendit les bras en avant.) Mais assez parlé ! Faites-moi descendre !

Le loup lâcha un soupir, amusé par son attitude enfantine. La jeune noble se mit à battre des jambes. La table était largement assez basse pour qu'elle puisse descendre toute seule mais apparemment elle était bien décidée à se jouer de lui jusqu'au bout ! Sylver hocha donc la tête et la prit par la taille. Cependant lorsqu'il voulut la reposer au sol elle enroula fermement ses jambes autour de ses hanches, ses bras autour de son cou, et le tira vers elle de sorte à ce qu'il l'allonge sur la table. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur quand il prit conscience de la maigre distance le séparant de sa bouche rouge qu'elle pinçait sensuellement.

-Je t'aime Sylver. Je t'aime un peu trop…

Sa voix toute douce faisait frémir ses oreilles jusqu'à la pointe ! Sans pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps il pressa son museau contre sa joue cramoisie en guise de baiser, et accepta volontiers ses caresses innocentes sur sa fourrure. Il aurait pensé être méfiant vis-à-vis de ces mains humaines qui le parcouraient, mais pas du tout. Il se sentait au contraire très en confiance. Le contact de ses doigts débordait d'affection. C'était comme si elle l'enveloppait chaudement de ses bras alors qu'elle ne faisait que toucher, embrasser, caresser chaque parcelle qu'il abandonnait à ses mains délicates. Lentement il fut bien obligé de céder à sa tendresse. Il la gratifia d'un sourire.

-Je dois t'aimer un peu trop, moi aussi…

Ses mains aimantes vinrent se caler juste sous son museau. Elle l'observait, émerveillée.

-Dis-le encore.

-Je t'aime Cress, répéta-t-il souriant.

-Encore !

-Je t'aime.

-Encore, encore, encore !

La jeune noble secoua sa masse blonde dans tous les sens, prise d'une joie incontrôlable.

-Oh dis-le moi tous les jours ! s'écria-t-elle aux anges. Je veux t'entendre le dire !

-C-Cress, c'est embarrassant…

-Si tu ne me le dis pas alors je serai triste ! Tu veux me rendre triste ?

-Non, mais…

-Pas de mais ! Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse avec toi ! J'ai presque envie de pleurer !

-Si tu pleures c'est moi qui vais être triste.

Il fit la moue en voyant ces perles salées qui baignaient déjà son visage. Il aurait bien ri de ses petits excès mais se contenta de pouffer intérieurement pour ne pas froisser son ego d'amoureuse passionnée.

-Tu es… très émotive.

-C'est de ta faute ! sanglota la blonde.

-Mais oui, je veux bien te croire…

Sylver mima un brin de compassion en frottant doucement le sommet de sa tête tandis qu'elle se cachait le nez sous sa blouse. Il était bien parti pour la consoler pendant des heures ! Mais ça lui était égal – les larmes de Cressel sur son épaule étaient incroyablement chaudes.

0o0o0o0o0

Quand le regard orageux du chirurgien croisa celui de la cyborg c'est une véritable joute qui débuta. Il leva le menton, l'air arrogant, et elle caressa du doigt le blaster qui pendait à sa ceinture en guise de menace. Bizarrement elle s'était sentie reine jusqu'à ce qu'il débarque ! Ce devait être la présence du Lord qui rendait le tout plus scintillant, plus princier. Étrange d'ailleurs car il était aussi sombre à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Tout ce qu'il lui montrait et disait tournait au conte de fée alors qu'il la faisait grimper dans le carrosse. L'arrivée du pirate avait littéralement décomposé son sourire, la ramenant violemment à la réalité comme si on la tirait par les pieds. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent – le rêve éveillé de princesse n'était que celui d'une ferraille rouillée jusqu'au coeur.

Son petit air sournois le disait bien : ce n'était pas la peine de se chercher des points communs avec ces gens-là car il n'y avait que des différences ! Tandis que le noble cadavérique appréciait soi-disant leur compagnie, eux n'étaient pas si à l'aise que ça contre les moelleux coussins en velours. Tout ce luxe n'était pas désagréable évidemment, mais pas non plus si attrayant. La jeune fille en fut même assez dégoûtée lorsqu'elle regarda dehors. Le rookie jeta lui aussi un œil par la petite ouverture. Ils pouvaient apercevoir la capitale plus loin, ses rues illuminées, et plus bas encore les quartiers modestes, et toujours plus bas les quartiers miséreux. Son front se barra d'un pli soucieux en songeant au Lord sur la banquette en face qui n'avait sûrement jamais posé le pied dans une flaque de boue, puis à Moineau juste à côté qui connaissait trop bien cette sensation. Il la dévisagea un peu. Comment pouvait-elle oublier cet air dédaigneux qui se dépeint sur le visage des nobles lorsqu'ils voient le métal comblant ses tristes pertes ? Il n'y en a pas un seul avec leur ego surdimensionné capable d'imaginer qu'il y a un autre monde situé pas loin de son cocon doré, et beaucoup moins drôle qu'un bal masqué. Il ne comprenait absolument pas comment faisait la cyborg pour le tolérer. Même le traiter comme un ami !

Quand leur transport marqua l'arrêt il fut le premier à sortir. L'air devenait étouffant près de cet aristocrate à deux balles ! Celui-ci se pencha d'ailleurs baiser la main de Moineau lorsque celle-ci descendit, lui arrachant un grognement vexé. La moindre résistance de sa part lui aurait suffi ! Il n'en demandait pas tant ! Juste un petit geste pour faire comprendre à ce fichu Lord qu'elle n'allait pas tomber dans le panneau ! Mais ce sourire naturel qu'elle arborait devant lui le tuait sur place. Il arracha sans cérémonie la main de la jeune fille à son « prince adoré » et la traîna de force jusqu'au gigantesque portail de l'usine pour échapper aux oreilles curieuses du noble.

-Lâche-moi ! gémit-elle en se débattant.

-Si je revois ça encore une fois je contacte Bepo pour qu'il te ramène au sous-marin. T'as compris ?

-Hé ! Tu as dit que tu me traiterais comme ton égal !

-Je n'ai pas dit que je te laisserai me ridiculiser.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul, surprise. Le son de sa voix avait changé, tel qu'il lui faisait maintenant de la peine.

-Si tu me considères pour acquis juste parce que j'ai choisi d'être plus ouvert avec toi alors tu te trompes.

-Je…

-Fais ce que je te dis Moineau.

-Qu… Certainement pas ! tiqua la cyborg. Si je veux être son amie j'ai le droit !

-T'es juste un outil à ses yeux.

-Et toi alors ? Tu me parles comme si j'étais ton chien ! C'est toi qui considère les gens pour acquis ! T'es juste jaloux parce qu'il me traite mieux que tu ne l'as jamais fait !

-Je m'en tape, grogna-t-il en lui broyant littéralement le poignet.

-J'aurais dû te laisser t'intoxiquer… au moins on n'aurait pas cette conversation !

Elle se pinça aussitôt les lèvres, tête baissée comme si elle regrettait ses paroles dures à entendre. En effet il eut léger un pincement au coeur. C'était bien plus blessant que ce qu'il laissait paraître dans sa grimace ! Il avait envie de lui recracher son venin à la figure à cette pauvre égoïste ! Puis il songea que c'était Krys après tout, que ça n'aboutirait rien, et que c'était même plus raisonnable de la laisser enrager dans son coin. Il lâcha donc son poignet bien qu'à contrecœur.

-Parle autant que tu veux Krys-ya, plais à tous les nobles que tu veux, mais si tu avais vraiment voulu être mon égal tu aurais respecté mon équipage.

-J'ai fait en sorte que le sous-marin soit ravitaillé ! Ça te suffit pas ?!

-Tu aurais au moins pu me parler du marché que tu as passé avec lui au lieu de tout faire dans mon dos !

-Si t'es pas content va voir ailleurs…

-Change de ton immédiatement.

-Tu devrais juste t'y faire ! J'ai plus aucune raison de t'écouter.

Malgré la colère qui bouillonnait dans ses entrailles il se contenta d'hausser les épaules avec un sourire mesquin.

-Parfait miss ! Je ne disais ça que pour ton bien ! (Son sourire s'élargit face à sa moue rancunière.) De toute façon on sait tous les deux que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tu ne reviennes. Tu finiras bien par comprendre…

-Comprendre quoi ?!

-Peu importe la situation tu es toujours revenue. C'est même bizarre que tu ne te sois jamais demandée pourquoi.

Elle fronça les sourcils, sceptique. Le regard gris du chirurgien était à cet instant une énigme qui lui martelait le crâne. Elle se dépêcha inconsciemment de rompre le contact avec ses yeux et de revenir auprès de l'aristocrate. Son expression était boudeuse, comme chaque fois qu'elle se faisait crier dessus, mais aussi triste à voir. Tandis qu'ils s'engouffraient dans les locaux la jeune fille l'observait de temps à autre les lèvres pincées, l'air de vouloir empêcher les mots de sortir de sa bouche. Et il lui souriait en réponse, mais d'un sourire narquois. Sa culpabilité il la foulait du pied ! Elle lui avait fait comprendre il y a longtemps que ses excuses avaient autant de valeur que ses promesses dans le vent ! Moineau est incapable de tenir ses engagements. Elle prétend s'attacher aux humains mais ses gestes s'en écartent.

Au fond il était persuadé qu'elle ne voyait en leur espèce qu'une potentielle armée à son écoute, et ce depuis son service chez la Marine. A trop la juger sur ses paroles on perdait presque de vue ses actions. Ce qui posait réellement problème au capitaine c'était bien son incroyable capacité à agir comme une garce et puis parler comme une enfant innocente ! Elle était déroutante, pas loin de la démence dans ses mauvais jours. Mais Moineau était avant tout… une précieuse amie, avant même d'être une amante chaotique. C'est cette pensée qui l'encouragea à accélérer le pas jusqu'à atteindre son épaule. Il empoigna son col et la tira légèrement en arrière.

-On est encore partenaires je te signale. N'espère pas me doubler si facilement Krys-ya !

-Quand on sera dans l'usine t'as pas intérêt à toucher quoi que ce soit, menaça-t-elle en faisant mine de l'ignorer.

-Hmm… Ah oui ? Et si je ne suis pas sage ?

Son masque impénétrable se fissura. Elle rentra la tête dans les épaules et lui flanqua un coup entre les côtes, cachant sa grimace derrière sa prothèse.

-T-Tais-toi…

-Je te manque pas vrai ? (Il lui tapota discrètement la hanche.) Viens dans ma chambre, ce soir.

-Non.

-C'est pour parler, promis…

Il déglutit. La cyborg venait de refermer son poing tout autour de son bras. Il songea alors qu'il aurait probablement dû se taire au lieu de plaisanter ! Quand Nergal tourna la tête par-dessus son épaule pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait derrière elle lui fit signe de continuer seul, et il acquiesça avec ce mince sourire qui affinait sa bouche de mort. Le chirurgien fut surpris des les voir si confiants, mais surtout si complices entre eux. Ils semblaient savoir parfaitement ce que l'autre avait en tête.

Le regard examinateur de Moineau se focalisa de nouveau sur lui. Sa prise se resserra brutalement.

-Je viens pas dans ta chambre. On se verra ici, cette nuit.

-Quoi ? rétorqua-t-il un sourcil levé. A l'usine ? Tu n'as pas plus… intime, comme endroit ?

-Tu me rejoindras dans les jardins du château après le dîner. N'en parle à personne.

-Hum… Miss, explique-moi d'abord ce que t'as derrière la tête ! C'est vraiment douteux tu sais ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, nerveuse. Son affichage rétinien semblait s'agiter sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. La froide commandante envoûtée par l'aristocrate était tout à coup fébrile. Elle fit doucement frotter sa semelle d'avant en arrière, avant de mettre quelques coups de talons sur le sol, l'air déconcertée et horrifiée.

-J'ai remarqué tout à l'heure, il y a des pièces en dessous…

-Et alors ?

-Il y a des gens dedans.


End file.
